Harry Potter and The Second War
by Soulless Ghost
Summary: AU Seventh Year. The Second Wizard War has begun...and there's only one way it can end. A plausible, though as of Deathly Hallows no longer possible, look at Harry's last year.
1. Prologue: Fallout

Disclaimer: I own no part of Harry Potter or its associated canon nor, any other already copyrighted material.

(A/N): This particular tale is set during Harry's Seventh year and tries to be mostly canonical. As usual, one outside chapter before we get back to the Chosen One next chapter.

* * *

_Prologue_

**Fallout**

Lightning cracked across the sky again. A midsummer storm was tearing across the countryside and blanketing the local populace in heavy rain. It was a small storm, affecting only a few square miles of the rural land. Though black as night over the little group of houses and buildings generously referred to as a village, the light of the sun could be seen near the horizon shining happily on neighboring towns. It created a bizarre cross lighting effect and cast dim shadows in the streets. The lightning cracked again and picked out a lone form making his way across bare dirt road and small patches of beaten grassy ground that was quickly being churned to mud.

Through the blinding downpour one pour soul moved as fast as his limping leg could carry him. He was hunched over and shabbily dressed in a tattered trench coat that was wrapped haphazardly around his frame. Beaten up shoes that looked to be badly fit did little to keep out the quickly rising puddles he sloshed through. He held the hood from the sweatshirt he wore beneath the coat tightly at his neck, his other beaten and gaunt hand at his brow in a desperate attempt to see where he was going. Another crack of lightning revealed an equally shabby face, unshaven and dirty appearing to be about fifty covered by a mat of long gray hair. A pair of scars was revealed in the moment of brightness, crossing over his cheek and speaking of a rough and dangerous past.

Hobbling a little faster to avoid getting stuck in a patch of mud, the man reached the door to the largest building in the area. Its gothic design towered over the surrounding structures with stony spires and vaults. The large grey stone church stood in stark relief against the backdrop of ramshackle homes. It had once been a country retreat for priests that became a parish when the houses appeared around it, purposely growing in its shadow. Stumbling up the three stone slab stairs and taking a moment to shake off a little rain under the entry art, he pushed through the ornately carved English oak double doors and stepped into the chapel proper.

There were the traditional two rows of pews and the simple altar area, all done in darkened native woods and obviously crafted by a master wood smith. Fifteen pairs of benches marched up the room with a wide aisle between them to the stone dais at the far end. A simple pulpit sat to one side with an ornate cross carved in the front. The wide alter table was done in simple white vestments, the tracing of gold scroll the only indication it was more than a tablecloth. Overhead, a series of carefully sculpted stone arched held the ceiling forty feet above him.

A lone parishioner, a woman dressed all in black sat near the middle of the left side pews. She was bent forward and appeared from her slow rocking and slight shudders to be crying. From what he could see she appeared to be very old, eighty at least, and thin. Not malnourished thin, just elderly and drawn. Wisps of white hair had managed to escape the hood and shawl she wore. The man hobbled silently up a little ways and slid into one of the right side pews. Leaning forward, he rested his forehead against the back of his hands which were interlaced against the top of the pew in front of him. Able to rest again, his breath, which had been getting ragged with effort, was able to shallow back out. His heart also managed to slow down from its dangerously fast beat. Drenched through and through from the rain he still held the hood close to keep what little warmth he had managed to keep through his trek.

It was several minutes later when he heard the doors open again, more slowly this time. Turning his head a few degrees he caught a glimpse of the latest arrival out of the corner of his eye. He appeared to be a young man, maybe 20 with short cut blond hair and blue eyes. There was a strange way in which he walked, as if not accustom to his jeans and grey raincoat. Returning his head to its previous position he closed his eyes once more and let his ears see for him. The new arrival walked firmly forward past him and took a seat behind the woman. He took quite a while to settle down into an approximation of a comfortable position before also leaning forward. Again a minute passed in silence before he spoke, his head turned to a little to the side.

"Should I stun him?" His voice had a clarity and command that a normal young man hadn't yet usually acquired. After a moment the woman's voice responded, seeming strong for her frail frame. She didn't turn as she spoke, keeping her eyes firmly forward.

"No. He's just an old man seeking a moment's peace and a reprieve from the storm. Much like us. He's been asleep for a while now, not that he would understand us anyway. Tell me what I want to know Severus. What happened to him?" Near the end there was a hint of desperation and pleading. He responded in the same firm tone.

"Your boy lives Narcissa. Despite his partial failure the Dark Lord has spared him. For now." The woman sounded visibly relieved though some tension returned at the last. They sat in silence for several moments before he spoke again. "You choose odd meeting places."

"It's the last place He would ever think to look. Perhaps a pointless precaution, but what's done is done." She half turned as if checking the door, "So…what of me?" He was more hesitant this time, but he spoke after a moment's consideration.

"You are to be welcomed back with open arms despite your son's disgrace. The Dark Lord wishes to kill you himself apparently." His words were and odd mix of softness and warning that he seemed surprised at. Hers wasn't as surprised as the old man expected.

"I see…"

"Stay in hiding Narcissa. I will keep Draco safe."

"You? How? If the Dark Lord wishes him dead there is nothing you can do to stop it." The one called Severus let out a short derisive laugh.

"Apparently it wasn't only your son that disappointed Him. He has forced me to resume my teaching duties…only this time at his direction. I have been put in charge of training his newest recruits and readying them for their new positions in his empire." She waited a moment before speaking in a severe, almost accusatory tone.

"You're training them to kill."

"Yes. You knew it might come to this one day, you knew what Lucious was when you wed yet you had his son anyway."

"That's my sin. Not Draco's. I won't let the sins of his father be visited on my son."

"The time to stop it is rapidly running out. It may already be too late."

"No. I will put an end to this. I won't let him become his father."

"We'll see." They were quiet again for a moment as she considered this.

"How is he?"

"Tortured daily though it has slackened lately. He's very close to breaking and it will take much work to keep him going, but it can be done." Again silence reined, this time for several minutes. It was only broken when the old woman rose and started hobbling down the center aisle back to the door. She spoke as she moved past him.

"Thank you Severus." It took her old tottering body a minute to reach the doors and exit in to the stormy afternoon. Waiting for a few moments longer the young man did the same, still sounding uncomfortable in his gard as his solid footfalls echoed around the nearly empty chamber. Left alone, the old man finally raised his head and yawned as if awakening from a nap. Looking around he noticed a priest make his way across the room and enter the confessional built against the far wall. After waiting a moment for the door to close and rising slowly, the old man followed and entered the right side, only slightly hampered by a suddenly twitchy right leg.

Kneeling in the small wooden chamber his other leg also began to twitch. Using his free hand he tried to pin the limb to the floor to keep it from rattling around to little avail. The porthole opened and he spoke, his voice weak and gravely, clearly not long for this world. "Bless me father for I have sinned. It's been…ever since my last confession. I'm…not even catholic. Will you hear the confession of a heathen father?"

"Yes my son. What would you like to confess?" The old man's breath became even more ragged and weak at this point. He tried to draw a lungful of air to speak clearly.

"I…would like to confess…that I have been party to a massive conspiracy crossing all borders and nations to hide the existence of magic in this world. For hundreds of years witches and wizards have been hiding right under your noses. Right now we are fighting a war against one of our number and his followers who want nothing more then the death of every non magical person and everyone who stands against them." He desperately clasped the port's sill, his white knuckled grip nearly crushing the wood beneath. "Tell me father…what is my penance for that?"

The priest sat in silence, not sure if the man on the other side of the window was insane or revealing a horrible truth. He had been taught to deal with all manner of person who might seek salvation, but he had nothing to fall back on in a situation as bizarre as this. Before he could answer he was shaken by a sudden rattling that sounded like the man was having a seizure. Thumps came as limb crashed repeatedly into the wood, muffled only a little by the ragged clothing the old man was wearing. The sounds only lasted a few seconds but they left the man of the cloth frozen. When all was quite he waited still another moment before speaking. "My son…my son are you all right?"

The voice that came back was solid and clear, its clarion tone easily impressing on him its power. "Yes father…I'm fine. Just the potion wearing off."

"Potion? You…you were telling the truth? There…magic is…real?" His mind suddenly cleared into a blissful nothingness and he could no longer remember what it was that was real. He clawed at the thought as it slipped away, sure it was important, but having no idea why.

On the other side of the thickly screened window the now much younger and smoother hand returned a wand to the coat after casting the silent obliviate spell. "How many Hail Mary's was that father?" The priest tried to remember what he had been thinking but it had been lost. Returning his attention to the man he spoke by rote.

"Ten…ten Hail Mary's my son."

"Thank you father." Stepping from the confessional the man stood up straight and looked around. No longer was the face grey haired and aged. The skin had smoothed and beard shaven itself to reveal the form of a man about the age of twenty-five with clear brown eyes and short brown hair. He glanced quickly over the structure with a piercing gaze that seemed to instantly pick up on any relevant detail. The clothes were still tattered and torn but a second later also warm and dry. Shaking his head one more to remove the lingering disorientation that was a hallmark of polyjuice potion, he headed for the door as well. Though his steps were light and swift this time, the battered shoes also masked the sound rather well.

There was much to do and less and less time to do it. Hunching over just slightly against the wind, a wave of his hand locked his form in a very tightly fitting shield charm that would keep the rain from his clothes. Pulling the door open he threw a quick glance each way to make sure he wasn't being watched. Both the man and the woman har completely disappeared from sight, off to wherever they had come from. None of the village's resident muggles had found anything worth stepping outside for either. Satisfied he was truly alone, he stepped out into the downpour and made an altogether quicker pace back through the mud toward one of the ramshackle houses on the far side of the village.

As he moved on his thoughts turned to the last few weeks. The death of Professor Dumbledore at the end of May had been a shockwave through the magical world. The one man, other than this boy-who-lived, whom witches and wizards looked to for protection, was now gone. When the murderer was revealed to be his own Defense teacher even more fear was spread. Everywhere people were living in terror of what might happen next, what shoe might drop from the heavens.. He had returned to this country of his magical education upon hearing the news. He couldn't stay away after such an event. The level of fear pervading it had surprised even him. It seemed people only thought Diagon Alley was safe for any sort of visit and then only for an hour or two.

After the funeral he had stopped by the school to once again see the tomb. It had nearly driven him mad that the man was dead. Now a cold rage burned in his chest and drove him on. There had been an odd side effect of Dumbledore's murder however. For the last couple weeks activity from the Death Eaters and appearances of the Dark Mark had fallen to almost nothing. Even the Weasley wedding of a week past, an event many had thought bordered on foolishness if not idiocy and would almost certainly be attacked, had gone off without a hitch. He didn't like it. What ever the Dark Lord and his followers were planning, it wasn't good for most people. Most people.

Arriving at the house, which looked to be little more than worn boards haphazardly nailed to the wall in rough approximation of siding, he pulled open the cracked door and stepped inside. The single room extended to bare rafters, a trickle of rain dropping in from the broken down window as well as various holes in the roof. The place was as beat up on the inside as it was on the outside. Only a few busted pieces of furniture sat on the dusty, cobweb strewn floor. Waiting just a moment but not hearing the tell tale sloshing of anyone following him, he removed the shield charm and moved toward the one decent chair in the room. It was a large reading chair and still had much of its cushioning left.

Lifting the seat cushion he grasped the mousetrap he found there. It was a perfectly innocuous item that would be practically useless under the cushion, but didn't look the least out of place in the ramshackle hut. Looking around once again he crouched down and drew his wand. A moment later the portkey grabbed hold and pulled him across much of the country. Coming to a lurching halt he emerged in the kitchen of a small house in the middle of a nondescript row of homes in the suburbs.

Another storm became evident outside as a flash of lightning illuminated his window for a moment. He rose and backed up to a wall to hide his shadow. Quickly scanning the rooms he determined he hadn't been robbed. With another wave of his hand the tattered, ratty clothing shed away from his body to reveal a white button up long sleeve shirt, the arms rolled back to his elbows and a pair of dark grey pants. The shoes he kicked off and replaced with far better black casual shoes. The discarded clothing folded itself and piled up in a cupboard at his feet. Reaching his hand out again his wand leapt from them and returned to his grip. Sliding it down his spine it slid into place in the holster between his shoulder blades.

He had just begun to stretch tired muscles when a sharp knock came at his back door. Dropping to a crouch and silently calling the wand to his hand from his back he stalked toward it. Whipping the door open he jabbed his wand forward ready to do all sorts of unpleasantness. After a second recognition hit him and he popped to his feet, wand dropping to his side.

"Professor McGonagall…" The elderly witch stood at the door in her normal robes, apparently also covered in a shield charm judging by the way the water was rolling off her clothing. Any response she made was lost to a crack of thunder. Stepping aside he gestured for her to come in.

"Aren't you going to check my identity?"

"Very well. When I was in third year you took eighteen points from my house for something. What was it?" She thought for a moment before answering.

"For using a rather dangerous dueling hex on a young man who was bothering you. To which you, in the arrogance of youth responded…?"

"You should just round it off to twenty because eighteen sounds stupid." She smiled just a little and accepted his invitation. As she crossed the threshold the charm dissolved. "Well, now that we both know who we are, what can I do for you Professor?"

"I'll have you know I still round points off to this day. I can only hope I impressed as much on you as you apparently did on me."

"You know you did." Again waving his hand a teapot filled itself and reached the self lighting stove. Cups waited patiently off to the side for the coming tea. Motioning her to sit at the small kitchen table he also took a seat. "But you didn't come here to reminisce Professor. You don't have the time for a trip down memory lane anymore, do you…Headmistress?" She shook her head at the question.

"No I don't. I'm sorry this isn't just a social call."

"No need to apologize. Though I am surprised you could find my temporary dwelling. I've only been in town a couple weeks." After a thoughtful glance he continued. "Have the governors decided about the school?" At that point the cups full of tea floated across the room and set down in front of them.

"No. I don't even know if we'll have classes this year or how many students will show up if we do." She took a sip, deep contemplation apparent in her eyes. "But if we do, I'm going to need teachers. I have a post I'd like to offer you. And I'm afraid I'll need your answer right now, else I need to start looking again." His eyes widened in surprise and he took a sip of tea trying to figure out what post she meant.

"Me? Transfigurations instructor? I know I did pretty well in your class, but teaching?" She shook her head in reply.

"You did more than pretty well, but no. Unfortunately I have a feeling I'll still be able to do that. I don't think we'll have enough students to warrant more than seven classes. That should leave me enough time to manage the school. It will be trying, but it's my best option. I actually came here to offer you the Defense Against Dark Arts post." He looked at her in outright shock. His words came before thinking.

"That's a cursed position." It was a little known fact that no one had been able to stay in that job for more than a year in decades. The most recent teachers had been suffering more and more grisly fates. "Besides…I don't know enough about them to teach a course that would be worth the time it takes."

"That's why we have books at the school. You know more than you give yourself credit for. I believe that magnificent weapon you own will testify in blood to your personal experience with them. Besides, it's not depth of knowledge I'm looking for. I need someone who can teach these students how to fight. And in that area your talents are unquestioned." He nodded a little confirming her assessment of his skills. "Please, if you say no I'll have to find an Auror and I'd rather not have the ministry teaching what it thinks is best."

"Not all of them are brainwashed. Though any you could get would be." Talking a long slow breath he considered the request carefully. Finishing his tea he sent the cup back to the counter. After a moment he met her eyes. "Yes. I'll do it. Though I'll want to teach the class my way. I won't be easy and I'll more than likely break one or two of them, possibly physically. And ideally I'd like to teach certain things others might have problems with. Such as resisting the Imperious Curse."

"You'll have as much freedom as I can give you. Thank you."

"Of course Headmistress. Though you get the duty of telling my folks if this job is the end of me."

Another flash of lightning illuminated her somber nod.

* * *

(A/N): If you feel it is warranted feel free to review. I welcome any and all opinions. 


	2. Ch 1: Home

Disclaimer: I own no part of Harry Potter or its associated canon nor, any other already copyrighted material.

(A/N): Harry Potter and the Second War

* * *

Chapter 1

**Home**

The train ride from Hogwarts to King's Cross was the worst Harry had ever experienced. Though he was sharing it with his three best friend, one of whom had been his girlfriend for an ever so brief time, the realization of what lay ahead and the recent death of Dumbledore overrode all else. The images of the man's death played over and over in his head, as did the knowledge that he still had the most difficult quest of his life ahead of him. For some reason he felt as though he should feel worse about the Headmaster's death. At a second glance, he realized the string of death and destruction he had been experiencing ever since starting at Hogwarts was slowly desensitizing him to it.

Immediately he tried to force himself to feel the pain of loss more fully. If he stayed on the way he was going, he could become as cold inside as Voldemort. Tom Riddle had become icy inside, unfeeling and uncaring for anything other than himself. Harry knew that he couldn't defeat the darkest wizard of the age by turning to darkness himself, no matter how tempting the power that lay there might become. Again the prophecy ran through his head, as did Dumbledore's words about the one advantage Harry had. He had to become a murderer and be able to love? It would almost be easier if he had never been born.

No. He quickly corrected that line of thinking. If he had never been born, Voldemort would have gone unopposed. The world would have fallen to darkness and the three people he shared the cabin with would be dead. In the end, was one person's suffering so much compared to the world? Harry knew it was selfishness telling him it was. He could almost feel the weight of his task bearing down on his shoulders. Part of him knew the prophecy and new he needed a plan, an idea, some course of action. He had to face Voldemort in the end and he should be trying to figure out what he was going to do both before then and when the destine moment finally came.

His mind however couldn't focus on that while his heart was controlling his thoughts. Dumbledore was dead. He'd never see that welcoming smile or hear a strange bit of riddled wisdom from the man again. Pain tore through him nearly as great as at the death of his Godfather. Experience told him it would get better, but he still felt raw right now. Snape had finally shown his true colors and murdered Harry's last guardian. Rage boiled up and he knew that if Snape appeared right then he could have made the Cruciatus curse work. He smashed down on that feeling hard. Correct use of that curse was a line he desperately hoped never to cross.

Another powerful emotion bubbled through the pain and sorrow. It overrode the others and was currently dominating his feelings. It was a bizarre sensation that he wasn't quite able to articulate even to himself. It felt like loss, hope, fear, doubt and a dozen other things all rolled into one. It was a dull ache that beat in counter time to his heart and pulsed a little harder whenever his eyes drifted to the incredibly beautiful redhead sitting solemnly across the cabin. He couldn't decide if it was a mistake to have her here. Though he wanted to spend what time was left with her it was slowly killing him to be so close yet so far.

Her eyes met his for a second. During that too short breath of time he could see the same fire in them he had seen by the lake. He wanted to dive across the cabin, collect her in his arms and beg her to forgive him for breaking up. Another part of him smashed that desire down by showing him images of her corpse, one of which was a memory of the boggart Mrs. Weasley had found at Order HQ. If another had appeared in front of him now he was fairly sure he knew what it would become.

All of this bore down, nearly crushing him with the weight. Desperately fighting he managed to bring his raging emotions under control if only for a moment. He couldn't cut them off, but he did his best to cram them into one little package he could handle. Doing his best to set it aside, he tried to reengage in what the others were saying. There had been a half hearted conversation going on in the cabin since they left Hogsmeade, but he had been too absorbed in himself to pay much attention. Ginny's was the first comment he heard as he focused. For several moments he merely listened to the conversation between his friends.

"But, they have to keep the school open, don't they?"

"I don't know. A lot of parents aren't going to want to send their children when they hear the details about the attack."

"But that's crazy! Hogwarts is going to be the safest place to be."

"No Ron, Hogwarts was the safest because people believed it was untouchable with Dumbledore there. Now that he's gone…" Hermione trailed off, unable to continue. Into the following silence, Harry finally spoke.

"It might be better if they close the school. For a year anyway." All three of them looked at him, stunned.

"But Harry, how can you say that?"

"If it stays open, it makes a single target for Voldemort. If the students and teachers stay home, they may be easier individual targets, but he can't get them all at once." Silence descended once again as they considered this. Harry knew even that strategy was, at best, a stalling tactic and could easily backfire, but until he could find and destroy all the Horcrux, it wouldn't matter where Tom attacked. "Either way, I won't be going back." Hermione knew it wouldn't change his mind, but she asked anyway.

"But Harry, isn't Hogwarts the best place to learn what you might need to defeat…Voldemort?" Harry had thought long and heard about it, but without Dumbledore there, he couldn't come up with a solid reason. He shook his head a little in response.

"No. Dumbledore taught me all he could. More hexes, counter curses and spells aren't going to help. Now it's down to me to do the leg work and finish the job he…and I…started. I will have a little unwitting help though." Ron looked at him, puzzled.

"From who?"

"From the Half Blood Prince."

"You kept the book?"

"Yes. Snape may have been a traitor, but his notes are still valid. Most of them anyway." The book was currently concealed in his trunk.

"So mate…what exactly do you plan to do?" Harry had been contemplating this question himself for the last several hours. He had had a rough idea and even now he was figuring out the particulars.

"Well…first I have to go to my uncle's house…for one day at least. Then I believe I have an appointment at the Burrow I can't miss." He smiled at Ron who returned it with a nod. "Then…I go after Voldemort. One piece at a time." Hermione caught the inflection on the word piece.

"You mean, the Horcrux?"

"Yes. They're out there, somewhere, and I have to find them."

"Not by yourself. I'm coming with you."

"So am I," Ron chimed in.

"What are Horcrux?" The others turned and realized Ginny hadn't been told about them yet. Glancing back and forth uneasily they turned to Harry and waited for him to decide if he wanted her to know. Nodding to himself he answered.

"Pieces of Voldemort's soul. Somehow he managed to implant parts of himself in other objects in a desperate attempt to gain immortality. I have to figure out what they are, find them and destroy them. Then I can destroy Voldemort for good." A look of shock crossed Ginny's face.

"Oh…" For a moment he was worried she would demand to come with him. He had considered the possibility many times and always rejected it for the same reason he had broken up with her. Though the additional support, and skill he admitted, would be a welcome help, the added risk was something he couldn't live with. After a few seconds of silence though, she blessedly changed topics and spared him the problem. "So, when are you coming to the Burrow?"

"Well…if it's okay with your mum…I thought I'd go a couple weeks before the wedding. I want to be out of my uncle's before my birthday, just in case." Dumbledore had never told him exactly when the protection would wear off and in this case it was definitely better safe than sorry. "After that is my birthday so I'll have to find somewhere to go. The Burrow is fine to sleep in, but I need somewhere with the books and things to plan out what I'm going to do. I was thinking the Order's HQ. I can do research and gather supplies before heading out." Hermione looked a little skeptical, but Ron seemed to fully support his ideas.

"Sounds like a decent plan mate. Don't think mum'll mind you staying at the Burrow for a while. What about you Hermione?" She seemed surprise that the question had come and took a moment to consider the answer. Of the three of them, she was the only one who's parents lived in the muggle world and the only one to whom coming to the Burrow meant not seeing them until next summer. Or ever again Harry silently reminded himself.

"I…I thought I'd be there in a couple days. My parents won't mind I'm…sure." Harry just thought he saw a small grin on Ron's face, but it was gone so fast he was probably imagining it. Whatever was going on there was starting to bug him. But he had other things to think about. Like where to find pieces of Tom's soul.

The train began to slow to a halt and the students could see King's Cross sliding into view. It was something of a challenge for the four to rise and collect their luggage. Harry felt it most acutely. If everything went as he planned, this was likely the last time he would be on this train. From his first ride nearly six years ago to all the ones he had taken since, the train had been a physical manifestation of the promise Hogwarts offered him. A place where he and his friends would be accepted as an equal, judged not on his relationship to his relatives or by comparison to a cousin, but by his skills and what he could do. The Express was also the link between those two halves of his life, the ferry between the banks of two shores, further separated than the Atlantic coasts. Taking one last look around and locking the image into his memories, an image of easier, better times, he followed the others onto the platform.

The attendants were moving double time this year and in only minutes he had his trunk and cage on the small trolley. Hedwig was sleeping softly and he did his best not to wake her as he headed for the barrier. It seemed everywhere he looked new concerns rose in his mind regarding the plan he had put together. Hedwig was a very visible and easy to pick out owl even amongst the myriad of bird in the owlery. He wasn't sure he should or could take her with him, but without he may have to rely on Pig, which wasn't much better.

Glancing around he found a number of fellow students drifting slowly toward the barrier, each seemingly wanting to linger, as if they too felt this might be the last time they would see the train. The few eyes he caught returned his small nod before floating back to the gleaming red Express. Satisfying himself with one last look he forcibly turned away and instead focused on another red, the mane of hair on Ginny's head as he followed her out and into King's Cross proper.

The Weasley parents were already there and collected their children as soon as they stepped from the wall. Mrs. Weasley greeted each of her offspring with tight hugs and moist eyes. She was mumbling something about coming into find them, but Harry's eyes trailed off for a moment, not really able to watch. They landed on Mr. and Mrs. Granger, standing a dozen yards away and patiently waiting for their daughter. Of all the parents waiting, they seemed the least anxious. Harry had no idea how much Hermione had told them about what was going on, but either they were two of the steadiest people he had ever seen, or they were blissfully ignorant of just how dangerous the world had become for her an themselves.

Before reaching them, Hermione was caught in a crushing hug by Molly as well who mumbled a few words to her, probably agreeing she could come whenever she wished. A moment later she was caught in a lighter hug by Ron and Harry swore he almost saw them kiss. By the time he had blinked to check his vision though, they had pulled quickly apart, each blushing a little. With sudden speed after the embrace, Hermione set off across the platform to her parents, Ron's eyes studiously following her as she went with a focus Harry hadn't seen since the last Quiddich match of the season. Watching her go as well, Harry was caught in a firm yet somber hug from the matriarch of the red headed family.

"Hello Harry dear." He could see her looking over him as she pulled back, most likely looking for the lost expression and empty eyes he had worn after a loosing Sirius. She seemed a little surprised not to find it there and it took her a moment to recover. Harry couldn't really blame her, he had surprised himself that he was able to control his emotions enough not scream at everyone this time. Perhaps those Occulemency lessons had been useful after all.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley." She recovered a moment later though and a different concern rose in her eyes and voice. Harry knew before she spoke what it was about from a quick glance to Ron.

"Ron says you'll be coming to us a couple weeks before the wedding. Are you sure you don't want to come sooner?" He could almost hear the half hearted attempt at a guilt trip in her voice, but having spent so much time with Ron, it could just as well be paranoia inherited from his friend.

"No ma'am. I just need a little time alone to clear my head and figure out what I need to do. Besides, my uncle's house will be protected until I leave." She looked for a moment like she was going to argue but Harry noticed Arthur's hand placed lightly on her shoulder seemed to stop her. She glanced up into his face again before nodding reluctantly.

"Okay Harry. Just remember, if you need anything…anything at all, just owl." He smiled a little as how emphatic he statement had been. He knew that she would try to get anything he asked for. Ron had said a few times she treated him better than her own children and was often only half joking. They had done so much for him over the years though, that he couldn't bring himself to ask for anything…except…

"I will. Actually…could I get a lift back? I sort of forgot to let them know I'd be returning early." It was her turn to smile a little at being able to help her nearly adopted son.

"Of course dear. Arthur thought you might have other things on your mind so he brought along an extra car along. He'll ride over with you." She jerked her head in the general direction of her husband, who nodded with a small grin on his face.

"Thank you."

"Any time. Remember…just owl." She turned to collect her children and began bustling them out to the curb. Saying good-bye to Ron and a silent farewell to Ginny he followed the elder Mr. Weasley to the street a few long paces from the car carrying the others that was already speeding away and slid into the backseat of the car beside his guard. Hedwig sat between them, amazingly still asleep, and he set the trunk on the floor to the side. He watched the car in front of them speed of into traffic and wondered idly where they got the drivers for ministry cars. That could be an interesting juxtaposition. Be part of the wizarding world and drive cars all day? Then again…Ernie did make his living driving the Knight Bus. Harry tried to pull his attention firmly away from the occupants of the other car as it disappeared into surrounding rush and focus instead on the scenery as his own ride pulled away from the curb.

Slowly, very slowly in the rush hour traffic, the tall and imposing buildings of London proper melted away into the small suburbs of the great metropolis. Harry let his head fall to the side and press against the window, his disorderly bangs falling away from his forehead and faintly showing the scar reflected in the glass as streets and people blurred past behind it. Arthur was rather more somber during the journey than he usually was. The man had a habit of staring bizarre conversations about mundane muggle objects whenever Harry was around, but apparently even he had realized now was not the time. It was a good long while before he spoke beyond commenting on the weather. When he finally did it was with a patience and delicacy than Harry hadn't ever known of him.

"Say…uh…Harry?" It took a moment for Harry to realize he was being directly addressed as opposed to just being expected to offer a noncommittal observation on whether it looked like rain.

"Yes, sir?" Harry turned away from the window that he had been staring out of and yet seeing nothing though his unfocused eyes. His gaze slowly swung around to the elder Weasley and found his eyes flicking around this way and that, not meeting Harry's for more than a second.

"I…I heard…that is…Ron mentioned…in an owl you see…" Harry had never seen the man so inarticulate. Usually he could speak confidently, even if his concepts and names for things were wildly wrong. Had someone died to make him act like this? Harry mental smacked the part of his psyche that had thrown that idea up.

"Sir, what is it?" Harry's eyebrow half rose, his eyes trying to discern what the man was going on about in such a haphazard and ineffective way.

"He said you and…Ginny were…dating. Each other." Ah…that explained it. Harry was a little surprised he wasn't more annoyed at Ron divulging everything that happened between him and his sister to his parents, but he had always known his friend couldn't keep his mouth shut about anything. Which was one of the main reasons the Twins so often used him to spread rumors in his early, impressionable, years.

"Did he?" There was neither confirmation nor denial in his response, just a hint of curiosity that allowed Arthur to continue.

"Yes. I…I just was…what I mean to say is…I'm…well Molly and I…are both happy for you." The sentiment registered in him and a couple weeks ago it would have been something of a gift to have her parents blessing. Now…it just drove the knife of loss deeper into his chest.

'Oh…"

"But Molly wanted me to…and it's not that she doesn't trust you…but she wanted me to…talk to you…about Ginny. She's out only daughter after all and we both feel a little protective of her. Maybe too protective. She just wants to make sure you understand where we're coming from…" He trailed off again. The problem with doing something at Molly Weasley's direction was that she rarely gave instructions unless she didn't have time for you to figure it out on your own. Her husband was now clearly searching for how to continue.

"I see. Well sir, I wouldn't worry about it." Harry turned back to the window and let his eyes return to their previous thousand yard stare at the passing scenery, still not seeing. "We broke up." A moment of stunned silence passed between them as Arthur considered this new piece of information. He apparently hadn't been expecting this development.

"You…you did?" Harry wasn't sure if it was a hint of relief in his voice, or if his mind was working it into the surprise to justify his actions toward Ginny via her father.

"Yeah. I would never want to put her in danger. And around me, that's where she'll always be." Another moment passed. That reason was fine and perfectly logical his mind told him, his heart on the other hand wasn't on speaking terms with him. Arthur considered this for a minute before speaking, just a hint of heat in his voice.

"Well that's about the stupidest reason I can think of." Harry's head whipped back, surprised. "We're blood traitors in You-Know-Who's eyes and if _I_ know you two were together then everyone at school must have known including Snape and Malfoy. You really think she'll be any safer without you?" Stunned by the outburst Harry was unable to muster a response. He couldn't recall seeing the man ever genuinely angry before, frightened yes at the World cup, but never angry. The change in his countenance was staggering. Harry could feel the power of his words rolling across the small cabin toward him.

Before he could say anything, Arthur again calmed down into his normal passive self. His voice also returned to normal as he spoke again. "But, I'll hardly be able to convince you either way. So, I'll just leave you with that thought." At that moment the car slowed to a halt in front of number four Privet Drive.

Stepping out Harry collected his trunk and Hedwig's cage from Mr. Weasley's waiting hands. "Whenever you're ready Harry, just write." Harry nodded slowly; still half shocked at the man's words. "Take care. See you later." Arthur pulled the car door closed and the car sped off into the waning day, speeding him off to join his family. Once again, as sixteen years ago, he had been dropped off on the stoop of his uncle's house for his own protection. Turning, he made his way up the walk to the house that had never really been his home.

* * *

(A/N): If you feel it is warranted feel free to review. I welcome any and all opinions. 


	3. Ch 2: One Last Time

Disclaimer: I own no part of Harry Potter or its associated canon nor, any other already copyrighted material.

(A/N): Never his home, yet where he must go…

* * *

Chapter 2

**One Last Time**

Glancing to the sky he could tell it was already late afternoon and rapidly moving into early evening. The passage of time had been something of a blur during the rest of the day though it came into stark relief now. The spotless car glimmering in the driveway told him Vernon was home and if he was right they would just be sitting down to dinner. Harry almost wished for a moment that he had consented to Ron and Hermione's wish to stay with him, but this he wouldn't wish on anyone and it was something he had to face alone. He hesitated as he reached the door, wondering if disturbing them was really the best idea. Deciding there was nothing for it he reached up and struck the large brass knocker solidly three times.

Listening close he could just make out Vernon's chair sliding back and him speaking to the others. "Who could that be at this hour? A friend of yours Dudley? Can't be that brat…he's not due back for three weeks." Harry could hear the creak of the floor as his uncle paced forward and reached the door. A second and third set of steps told him the whole trio would be 'greeting' him at the entryway. Grabbing his trunk in one hand the cage in the other he waited for it to swing open, which it did a moment later.

Before Vernon could recover from the shock of seeing him on the stoop, Harry's Seeker reflexes slid him through the door and to the base of the stairs. He had reasoned they would have a harder time throwing him out if he was already inside. Carefully setting Hedwig's cage back on the trunk he waited for the explosion so he could explain. He didn't have to wait long.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here! That school of yours doesn't get out for another three weeks!" His face was starting to turn red when a malicious grin crossed his face. "Wait…they threw you out didn't they?! Finally had enough of you!" It was an odd mix of finally met expectations and condescension on Vernon's face that caused a momentary rise in his anger. Harry took a deep breath before responding.

"No. They closed the school early this year because the headmaster was murdered. You met him last summer. Professor Dumbledore. He died protecting me." He was doing his best to be calm and explain things in a way they would understand. He planned to stay for a short while and intended that to be as peaceful as possible.

"You? Who would die for you? That old fool probably had it coming. Waking in here like he owned the place and insulting Dudley. Deserved exactly what he got." Screw it, decided Harry. Before his uncle could continue the fat man was sent reeling back through the door to the living room and crashed to the floor in a heap. Harry's fist retracted and he stared at his uncle with cold rage. His voice was like ice as he spoke in a low growl.

"My parents died protecting me. My godfather died protecting me. And now Professor Dumbledore has died protecting me. Just because you see me as worthless doesn't mean everyone does." Petunia rushed to her husband's side as Dudley seemed to suddenly find courage and rush his cousin. His massive bulk, much of which was now muscle, backed up his swinging fist as he let loose with a powerful right hook. The boxing lessons were apparently paying off as the strike was textbook perfect. Harry's Quiddich reflexes again kicked in and he easily dodged the slow attack. After dodging Bludgers for years his cousin's fist was no sweat.

A moment, and a counterpunch, later Dudley crashed to the ground on the other side of his mother. Dropping his fists and relaxing his now sore hands Harry waited a moment for his aunt's eyes to return to him. When they did he spoke again in the same icy tone he had before.

"Dumbledore told you why my being here matters. Voldemort is on the loose and running rampant. I'm going to make use of the protection of this place while I still can. I need to do some research and work on a few other projects. When I'm done I'll be leaving and you'll never see me again. Make it easy on both of us and leave me the hell alone." Vernon made to get up and fight back but Petunia oddly held him down. Waiting only a second to make sure there would be no response Harry again hefted the case and Hedwig's cage and made his way upstairs into the room he had been allowed.

Kicking off his shoes and setting the trunk aside he opened the window and allowed Hedwig to take off into the coming evening. Not bothering to do anything other than set his glasses aside and keep his wand at the ready he collapsed onto the bed and instantly fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Harry rolled over slowly as he woke. After a blissful second of nothing, both where he was and all that had happened crashed down on him. It felt like the weight of the world was bearing now and fought him every inch of the way as he sat up. Dragging a hand through his hair he glanced around. The sun had already risen a good way into the sky indicating it was late morning. Rolling to his feet and slipping his glasses on he headed for the bathroom. Opening the door a glimmer of light caught his eye at his feet and he looked down. What he found nearly caused him a heart attack.

A small tray of immaculately polished silver sat in front of the door. It held a plate of breakfast food that to his surprise still held a little warmth. Picking it up, he retreated back into his room. He began to wonder if some mistake might have been made or perhaps it was poisoned. As he considered this possibility he noticed the corner of a folded piece of paper pinned under the plate. Picking it up he unfolded it to see a short note in his aunt's strict script.

_Harry,_

_Most likely out of fear than anything else your uncle has consented to your staying here until your birthday. He merely asks you spend as little time out of your room as possible and leave Dudley alone. I believe he finally realized just how strong you are and, like I did when I discovered Lily's strength, now fears and hates what you've become. That fear will keep him occupied and I will keep Dudley. If it is acceptable I leave you meals by the door. Hopefully this will appease Vernon._

_I'm sorry to hear about your professor. Hopefully he did not die in vain._

_Aunt Petunia_

Harry sat in shock for fully five minutes staring at the note wondering what the hell was going on. The note counted as the longest conversation that had ever passed between him and his aunt and probably the only time she had addressed him as a human being and not her personal house elf. Harry wondered for a moment just how much Petunia had changed in her attempt to forget what her sister was and create her own perfect life with Vernon.

He began to eat before really thinking about it and quickly finished the plate. Not knowing what to with it he set it back outside the door with a small note that said 'thank you' before continuing to the bathroom. When he returned several minutes later he found both the tray and note gone. Taking this as acceptance he returned to his room and firmly closed the door.

He noticed Hedwig had returned and now slept on her perch. He had told his friends he had things all planned out but he really had little idea what to do. Fortunately he had some time to figure it out. There were a couple things he knew he wanted to do though. Lifting his trunk to the bed he looked though it and pulled out all of his old textbooks. From around the room he also pulled together a few others. Also digging out a quill and ink he set it all on his desk. To the side he set the potions book that was formerly property of the Half Blood Prince.

Laying out a piece of parchment he dipped the quill and grabbed the first of his First Year books. Slowly paging through it he searched carefully for anything that might be useful, no matter how obscure and seemingly weak. It was the unexpected, he had learned, that worked more often than the strong. His mother had proven that. Without teachers this year, without…Dumbledore, he would have to be his own professor and fight with self taught skills when he finally faced Tom.

As he paged through the book he relived certain moments from that year. His first ride on a broom, the first time Ron had mastered levitation and the point at which the trio had been formed. The same three that had stuck together through thick and thin for over six years. Reaching a particular entry he copied the relevant information as well as the necessary incantation onto the parchment. He'd have Ron and Hermione go over the lists and see what they thought. The few pages would be far easier to track and sort than the double armload of books that sat on his desk.

He continued for hours, paging, writing, paging, etc. He stopped when a light tapping came on his door. Rising and cautiously opening it he found lunch sitting on the floor. Pulling it inside, he ate appreciatively while continuing his work. Finishing the first book in the early afternoon he set it aside and checked it off a list he had made for himself. The last in the list was Snape's old book as it most likely contained more unique notes than any other. There was a good chance he would have to keep the book with him anyway or give it to Hermione for all its notes. Feeling worn out and slightly numb from the writing he decided to call it good for the time being.

After setting the tray back in the hall he returned to his bed and laid down facing the ceiling, hands interlaced behind his head. Letting his eyes close his mind began to drift. It slowly put together everything he knew about Voldemort and everything he knew had been done about it elsewhere. Facts began to come together as he ran what he had seen in the pensieve back through his mind. He had four Horcrux to find and destroy and then he had to face Tom and finish him once and for all. Or be finished his mind added unbidden. The familiar litany of cup, snake, locket, something from Gryffindor or Ravenclaw began to run through his head once again. Letting it play in the back ground he tried to make some sort of order to it.

Sitting up and grabbing a piece of paper he listed the Horcrux and the order he found out about them. Next to them he listed what he knew and their status. The diary and ring were gone. The locket had been taken though its status was unknown. The cup still remained in hiding as did the fifth object. The snake was close to Tom at all times. After a moment he added a note that the snake would have to be last. He would notice if the snake disappeared too soon and check his other Horcrux. It might even have to wait until the final battle. The locket and cup would be first. Though he didn't know where they were, he did at least know what it was he sought.

As the days passed he fell into a strange sort of rhythm for what he was doing. Each morning he would search a book for anything useful and each afternoon he would run various strategies and possibilities through his head trying to figure out the best way to approach things. Every day his three meals arrived at roughly the same and the empty plates disappeared just the same. He tried to figure out every way to attack each challenge that what he had to do presented, but some he simply needed more information on. He had been often accused of being reckless and rushing in half blind to whatever the situation called for. It was often luck or the pure nerve and outstanding courage that had won the house cup first year that saved him and pulled him through the most dangerous trials.

This time he wanted to have a plan, if only a rough one to deal with as many possibilities as he could. Many thoughts crossed his mind about the Order, Grimmauld Place, the Burrow, his friends, Ginny and the mission he had set out on. Without any sort of a base it would be difficult for the three of them to survive on their own while hunting across the land but if anyone could do it, they could. His parents' money would help them with that though he'd have to get it exchanged for muggle currency for most of their travels.

At the thought of his parents one afternoon he rose and dug the album Hagrid had given him so long ago out of his trunk and sat down on the bed to page through it. As he went he looked over the many pictures of his parents and came to the one of them with him as a baby. This he stared at for a long time. They looked so happy together. He couldn't conceive why anyone would want to destroy that. And maybe that inability was his advantage. His parents who had both died to protect him, his mother's love which had saved his life. He would not let there deaths be in vain.

Turning the page he came to two pictures he had found himself. Both of Sirius, the first he had recovered from Grimmauld place and showed him in his younger years just out of school. He appeared to be rather happy though there was some darkness in his eyes. The rise of Voldemort had already begun when the picture had been taken. The second was the wanted picture of him when he escaped Azkaban. Despite all his searching he hadn't been able to find another more recent. Though many had considered the photograph to show insanity, Harry had long ago realized it was because Sirius knew he was going to prison for a crime he didn't commit. An innocent man had lost twelve years and ultimately his life because of Tom and his followers. Pettigrew he would save for Remus. Only the last true Marauder deserved to take revenge for the betrayal of one leading to the death of the other two.

At the very end he found a picture of Dumbledore. This he had scavenged from Hermione's copy of the _Prophet_. It was the official photo for his obituary and looked to have been taken rather recently. The notice of his death had run three whole pages detailing his life and paying special attention to his time as Headmaster. Harry's head fell back, mouth twitching, eyes holding unshed tears. The greatest and most powerful wizard of the age had sacrificed himself to allow Harry to continue on and take his place in the fight against Voldemort.

Looking again over the faces of the people who had stood between him and death he felt a slow fire come to life in his heart. It rose and burned steadily giving him strength and determination. He could feel resolve building in his very soul. It seemed to course through him and warmed his body, removing the tears from his eyes. Those who had been his guardians had each laid down their lives willingly to allow him to continue on. Now he stood alone to face his destiny.

No…not alone. He had his friends. And that was more than Tom would ever have. With them at his side he would face the self named Lord of Darkness and end his bloody reign. It would be a long, hard road but he would walk it and never quit. He could do no less for the memory of those who had fallen.

* * *

Owls came frequently in the form of Pigwidgeon and Errol asking when he planned to come to the Burrow. Each seemed more concerned than the last that he hadn't arrived yet. His replies were always short and simply asked they give him some time alone and that he would join them soon. The one he had received from Ginny had effected him most of all. It simply said to hurry back and that we miss you. After a moment's glance he realized that the W had started as an I and that she had changed it some time later. It tugged deep in his chest and a single hot tear rolled down his cheek. It took a great deal of effort to write 'I miss you too' in his reply not knowing whether he wanted it to mean the whole group or just her.

After several weeks of research and dozens of written pages he finally reached the last book, that of the Half Blood Prince. Paging through it he decided not to copy the notes for the potions. For one they were too many and secondly they referred specifically to that page. It would simply be easier just to keep the book. He did write down the spells and unrelated notes however along with the notes about them. These were often just two or three words that gave a rough idea what it did. After his experience last year he knew they would each have to be tested before anyone could be allowed to use them.

It was in the afternoon of finishing the book, which had taken three days due to its many notes; he received the owled answer to a letter he had sent Arthur Weasley. It was at last time to leave this place once and for all. Arthur would be round the next day to help him get to the Burrow. Harry felt relieved, both that he would finally be leaving for good and that he would be returning to his friends. After another delivered dinner and a few finishing details on the few plans he had pulled together he turned in for the night.

Harry felt good. The pain of loss still gripped his soul but the force of having a purpose was stronger and drove him toward his goal. He needed to focus, to figure out what moves to make and when to make them. He needed Ron and Hermione's help to finish off his plans and set their course in the turbulent seas the world was becoming.

* * *

After lunch the next day he packed his things and transported them to the stairway landing. He returned to search his room one last time knowing he would never return if he left something behind. Satisfied he had everything that was his, he closed the door for the final time. Knowing both Vernon and Dudley were gone for the day he leaned down and grabbed the tray. Heading for the kitchen he found his aunt quietly drinking a cup of tea. He set the tray on the counter and turned to face her back. She didn't turn around as he spoke.

"Aunt Petunia? I'm leaving. Forever. I'm going after the man who killed my parents and no matter what happens, I won't be back to disrupt your house anymore." After a moment he stared to turn away until she spoke.

"Take this." She slid a piece of folded paper to her side and into his line of sight. Stepping forward he reached past her and picked it up.

"What is it?" Oddly it appeared to be parchment and looked to be rather old. The oddity of his perfectly muggle aunt owning a piece of old parchment that has been well taken care of twisted his mind very slightly. After a moment she purposely turned her head away from him.

"The address of your parents' home in Godric's Hollow." She still hadn't looked at him as he opened the paper and stared in wonder at the address. A myriad of question such as why she had kept this all these years and why she had it in the first place tore through his mind, but he asked none of them. She never wanted magic to be part of her life and he would now grant her greatest wish and leave.

"Thank you." She nodded in response and he turned to the door. "When my birthday comes the protections on this house will fade away. I'm not sure what will happen. Voldemort might attack with a cadre of Death Eaters and they're not the sort of people who ask questions first. They may just destroy the house if they think I might be here. You might want to take a vacation that week." He took a step forward before adding, "Goodbye." Though they had done horrible things he still felt it needed to be said. After receiving no further response he pushed through the door and headed for the entry way.

He paused for a moment and stared at the door under the stairs that led to the cupboard that had been the closest thing he had to a place of his own for the first eleven years of his life. He had considered waiting for Vernon and Dudley to return so that he could tell them off once and for all, perhaps followed by a dramatic exit with Mr. Weasley's assistance. But that would just be stooping to their level, something his experience with Malfoy had taught him never really helped. So instead, he would just disappear from their lives. His final triumph against them would be to deprive both of them of their favorite target for abuse. They would probably throw a party when they discovered him gone and Dudley would take over his room by the end of the day, but it was no longer Harry's concern.

Tapping the cupboard door a couple times he nodded a farewell to what had been his shelter for ten years and firmly turned his back on it. Now he had to focus on the future. Without the specter of returning to this place to occupy that small piece of his mind, he could focus it as well on the long and harsh road ahead. No one could tell him what waited in the gauntlet the coming year would be, but he had to be ready to face anything with his head held high, walking into the arena instead of being dragged in as he so often had been over the years.

Pulling his trunk and Hedwig's cage down the last couple steps, he reached through the bars and gently petted the bird as he faced the door and waited. His wand was hidden in his pocket, just in case. His father's cloak in the other should it need to pressed into service. The Firebolt hung loose at the side of the trunk should a flighty escape be required and his body was tense, waiting…waiting.

It was only a few minutes before the knock came and he opened the door to reveal Arthur Weasley. The man was dressed in a fair, if bizarre, approximation of muggle attire and looked to have arrived in a bush judging by the leaves still stuck in a couple places. His normally happy demeanor was just slightly dimmed as he stepped in. "Hello Harry." He glanced around, looking for anything out of place, his eyes just slightly glowing at the wealth of 'muggle artifacts' strewn about Vernon's house. Harry drew his was spoke before the man could become distracted by the various things and forget why he was here.

"Hello sir." Harry raised his wand a little. "Now…if you be so kind as to tell me what we were last speaking about?" Arthur paused for a moment and Harry kept his wand leveled at him.

"My daughter and your 'reasons' for breaking up. Still think it's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." The last part sounded as if it was supposed to be under his breath but had intentionally been said loud enough there was no way Harry could miss it. He dismissed the argument rising in his mind, knowing it would do no good and instead lowered his wand and grinned.

"Glad you're here sir." Arthur nodded as the wand lowered and grinned himself.

"Glad you finally decided to join us. Ron and Hermione are going crazy wondering why you've stayed here so long. And Ginny…well…she wants to see you again too. Why didn't you come back sooner?" Harry just caught the change in his voice when he mentioned his daughter, but chose not to question it, fearing where it might lead.

"It's just something I had to do sir. Now, can we get going?"

"Of course. Here, hand me that cage." Holding the cage in one hand and extending an arm for Harry to grab as he held his trunk, Arthur prepared himself for the apparition. A second later he turned slightly and both of them popped out of existence to be pulled through space time and emerge near the front door of the Burrow. Smiling broadly Harry headed for the door.

* * *

(A/N): If you feel it is warranted feel free to review. I welcome any and all opinions. 


	4. Ch 3: Burrowing

Disclaimer: I own no part of Harry Potter or its associated canon nor, any other already copyrighted material.

(A/N): Enter the Weasleys and their particular antics.

* * *

Chapter 3

**Burrowing**

Stepping into the Burrow was almost like coming home for Harry. Reflecting on the house he had just left, he realized this was as close to home as he had ever really had. It might not offer the same protection as his Aunt's, but it made up for it with actual feelings of comfort and family. Mr. Weasley was kind enough to send his trunk and Hedwig's cage up to Ron's room where he would once again be staying. He only had a second to look around before being caught in a crushing hug by Mrs. Weasley as she met him at the door.

"Harry dear! We've been worried sick about you! Why didn't you come sooner?" She pulled back and stared up at him, waiting for an answer.

"Sorry…I had a couple things to take care of at my uncle's. But I'm here now!"

"Yes you are! And thin as ever! Come over here and have something to eat!" None of her children could ever refuse Molly and Harry was no different. He quickly found himself seated at her large table while she tore through the kitchen looking for something he could eat.

Barely escaping the grasp of Mrs. Weasley after consuming a pair of sandwiches he hurried up the stairs, eager to talk with Ron and Hermione after their month long separation. Stutter stepping as he passed Ginny's room he hesitated for a second before continuing on. Bursting into the room he was, as usual, sharing with Ron, he slid to a halt on finding both of them there. They were each seated on the beds leaning toward each other, heads close together. What got his attention was Ron lightly holding one of Hermione's hands with both of his. On his entry they quickly pulled apart and shot to their feet. Hermione was the first to speak, blushing furiously.

"Uh…hey Harry! Good to see you." She was very studiously looking everywhere but at him and Ron.

"Hey mate," said a Ron now red as his hair. He was also avoiding both Harry and Hermione as his eyes darted huntedly around the room. Harry bit his tongue to suppress a grin as he looked back and forth between the pair, obviously embarrassed.

"Uh…hi. I'm not…interrupting anything am I?" He took just a second of malevolent joy in doing this, but let it go quickly, needing to focus on other things that whatever had been going on.

"No! No, we were just…"

"Not at all, nothing was…" As humorous as it was to see his two friends trying to explain what was they had been doing, he had other things on his mind.

"Right…whatever. I probably don't want to hear about it anyway. Oh, sit down." As if they had been marionettes with their strings cut, his two friends dropped to sitting positions on either bed. Pulling up one of the room's two chairs he sat between the beds. Waiting a few moments for their faces to return to something of a normal color, he continued in a quite tone. "So, any news I should know about?" Ron turned to Hermione, knowing she would have more information than him and tell the tale better. She took a moment to organize her thoughts before launching on what was sure to be a lengthy explanation.

"Well, Voldemort is still running roughshod over the wizarding world, doing whatever he wants, and his followers are killing anyone who gets in his way. The Ministry is trying to do something but they're out maneuvered and outgunned. It seems for every Death Eater they bring in, two more pop up in their place. Voldemort's recruiting and his numbers are swelling. Something has to be done soon." Harry nodded in response to this. Though Scrimgoure might be a wartime minister, this battle was going to take more than speeches and promises of justice. Hermione continued at his gesture.

"There have been no signs of Snape or Malfoy. They seem to have dropped off the face of the wizarding world. Apparently the Ministry has put together a special task force to track them down, but so far they've had as much luck as the group that was sent to track down Sirius. Dumbledore's murder has had some…I guess positive effects is the only phrase that fits, on the magical community though. They've finally been shocked into really getting in action. All around the country defensive groups are springing up. Kind of like a neighborhood watch…with wands."

"What about Hogwarts?"

"The governors are still debating what to do. A lot of parents are lobbying to have it closed as unsafe. There are a few prominent families though publicly promoting it staying open. The Weasley's among them. Arthur has said his children will continue to go when class comes back into session. They still have a couple weeks to decide, but then they'll have to make the call so students have time to get books and supplies." Harry absorbed this information rather happily. He had been afraid he would return only to find that the school had already been closed. Though he still intended skip the year, he would feel better with his classmates relatively safe within the castle.

"What about the Order? What are they doing?" Hermione and Ron glanced at each other, clearly apprehensive over what she was about to say. "What? They haven't broken up have they?"

"No…"

"Then what?"

"Well Harry…though he was rarely there, Dumbledore kept the Order going through sheer force of will. Though still officially working toward the fall of Voldemort…well…we've heard Ron's parents and some others talking when they stop by."

"So? What is it?" She shared another glance with Ron and they both seemed to brace for whatever his reaction would be. Harry could hardly blame them given the way he had acted in the past.

"The Order's in chaos Harry. Without Dumbledore to lead them, they're just milling around waiting for the other shoe to drop. They still run their information networks and they're trying to take down dark wizards as they can, but there is no direction, no overarching vision for them. We also heard something worse. Dumbledore was the Order's secret keeper. They have to appoint a new one soon or the charm will wear off. Dumbledore was an extremely strong wizard so they think it will last at least a couple of months. But still… The Order's on the verge of self destructing. It's almost sad to watch." Harry's head fell at this latest revelation. He had been afraid for some time what the loss of their leader would do to the Order, but the truth was still hard to bear. After taking several seconds to absorb these rapid fire blows, his head rose again.

"It there any good news?" The idea of 'good' news was almost anathema to the general course of the world, but maybe there was at least wasn't bad.

"Well…actually…there might be. Ron thinks he might know where the locket is." It took Harry a moment to realize what she was saying. When his did his eyes grew wide and darted to Ron.

"You do? Where?" Ron half jumped back, looking as if he was being attacked.

"Well…it's just a thought. But you remember back in fifth year at Sirius's house? We found that locket none of us could open? We didn't think much of it then, but maybe…" Harry's eyes grew suddenly wide and lit up at the possibility.

"Ron, you're a bloody genius! That's got to be it! Regulus! Regulus Black! That was Sirius's brother! R.A.B. It must be him!" At there confusion he showed them the note he had discovered in the fake Horcrux. Hermione put the piece together first.

"You're right Harry…it all fits. But…wait…we threw that away. It was to be tossed out!" Harry grew temporarily distraught until another thought tickled his mind.

"But I know someone who collected most of what we planned to toss." The other two glance at each other, the light in his eye throwing them just a little.

"Who?"

"Kreacher."

"Of course. I bet that little git's got it. He'd never let something from Slytherin go."

"Right on Ron. Now we have to go and look." Harry had been planning to avoid the house if he could manage, but it looked more and more like he had no choice in the matter.

"Right." Each of them seemed surprised that this one piece of their quest had fallen into place so easily. After a moment of contemplation, Ron spoke again.

"So…what else are we going to do? You must have some sort of plan?"

"Actually Ron, I was hoping you could help there. You're the strategy master."

"Master strategist? I'm good at chess, not planning battles."

"Well then, think of it like a chess game. You know what the pieces are. What would you do?"

"A game of chess huh? Well…let's see…" His brow furrowed as he thought and his hand seemed to autonomically reach under his bed only to appear a second later with a folded chess set. Harry and Hermione glanced at each other as Ron was lost in his own little world setting up the board and pulling out various pieces. As he continued they caught bits and pieces and a few names. He built a small defensive formation in one corner he christened Hogwarts. Various pawns appeared named after various students. Then the black pieces began to be set up. They spread in small packs around the board usually consisting of a couple pawns and one stronger piece. The six syllable string told them that the black king was Voldemort followed by Bellatrix the queen. Finally they heard their names muttered. A white rook appeared and was denoted as being Hermione, followed by a bishop christened Harry a few spaces away and right next to the rook, a white knight named Ron. Harry smiled at the fact that these were the same positions they had played first year on McGonagall's giant chessboard. Looking over the board one final time, Ron pronounced it done.

"One thing mate, there's no king or queen on our side." Ron glanced up at him and nodded in confirmation.

"Captured." They all knew what captured meant in chess. Dumbledore. Their strongest piece and their leader. Hermione glanced at the board then back to Ron.

"Okay…so what would you do?"

"Well…first…we need a second secure base of operations. Hogwarts here is good and hard to crack, but resting everything on one capital is stupid. So we need another hidden base." Harry considered the question for a moment, his mind taking time to catch up to Ron's strategic deductions.

"You mean Grimmauld?"

"Right Harry. Next, we need to get the pawns…students…safely within cover. Hogwarts. Then we can start to attack ourselves. We need to break down the defense a bit at a time." His hands moved across the board almost too quickly to see, illustrating his points. Now the three of them were sliding around taking out the little pockets of black pieces, often taking just the one strong piece before fleeing again. "Then…we can go in for the win." Harry was left alone facing Voldemort as the other's flanked him. "Or perhaps bait him into attacking. At some point he will strike and Hogwarts will be his target. Relatively safe or not, it's the only real point of contention for him." Hermione's brow furrowed now.

"But…what about the Ministry? They're opposing him too." Ron nodded after a second in confirmation.

"Yeah…but we've all seen how effective that's been. Like it on not, the ministry has never presented any real opposition to him. Even with…the Headmaster…gone…Hogwarts still stands defiantly beyond his grasp. For the moment." Both Harry and Hermione stared at Ron, rather impressed.

"I must say, good show."

"Well, when you said think of it like a chess game…it just became sort of easy didn't it?" Carefully lifting the board from his bed and setting it on the table, Ron returned the pieces to where he had first put them.

"Still…excellent ideas. So, first up, securing Grimmauld Place. Right?"

"Yeah."

"Well then…that's our first move." The other's nodded in agreement. "After the wedding. Enjoy yourselves. I think it's the last time we'll be able to relax for quite a while."

* * *

Harry started awake and rapidly glanced around, hand moving instinctively for his wand. After a moment he relaxed and let his head fall back to the pillow. The soft snore coming from the other bed told him he was still in the Burrow and that it was still the middle of the night. He had woken unexpectedly from a dream he couldn't quite remember. That was actually a good sign as he always remembered the real visions. Taking a deep breath he fumbled for his glasses and slid them on, bringing the world back into a shadowy focus.

Laying there for a few more moments he realized he would be getting no more sleep right then. Deciding a bit of a walk might help tire him out; he slipped silently from beneath the covers and stood. Taking a second to get his bearing from the light of the moon streaming through the curtains and Ron's soft snore, he looked around. After a moments searching, only slightly hindered by the darkness, he found a pair of pajama pants to pull on over his boxers. Tucking his t-shirt in out of habit he headed for the door and opened it slowly so it wouldn't squeak.

Pulling it closed just as quietly he made his way along the hall and down the stairs. Instinctively skipping the few he knew to creak, Harry reached the first floor with a minimum of noise. Turning again he drifted into the living room and stared out the large windows for several minutes. The serenity of the night and the crystal light being cast from the waxing moon calmed him to his core. A thousand thoughts had been racing through his mind during the last couple days and those that didn't deal with the mission he was on were more or less always related to a certain red head he had been trying to push out of his mind.

The few weeks he had had with Ginny were a fond memory he often found himself recalling. In all the chaos that his life was becoming, she alone seemed to be able to shut it out for him. Ron and Hermione could help him focus and push past some of it but Ginny had just made it all go away, if only for a few moments. Doubt coursed through him again. Had he been wrong to end it with her? His mind told him it was noble and that he was trying to protect her. He heart seemed too annoyed to say much of anything and other parts of his body were making rather less eloquent statements.

Into all of this came Mr. Weasley's comments from the car ride. It was a jumble Harry was hard pressed to make any sort of sense out of. Tea he decided. He needed some tea. That would calm him down, clear his mind and let him drift back off to sleep.

Turning his back to the window he headed for the kitchen. Operating by the light of the moon and the stove's pilot lights he found the kettle sitting in the sink. Reaching for it he reflexively yanked his hand back and let out a very small yelp at finding it warm. Checking his hand and finding no damage done he reached for the handle this time and held it carefully as a measure of water flowed in from the tap. Positioning it on the burner and cranking up the heat, he waited. Jamming the spout open so the kettle wouldn't whistle he stepped back and turned to the counter. Preparing a cup and tea bag, his eyes again found the window and its crystal white light.

"Couldn't sleep?" Harry span and dropped to a crouch while cursing himself first for not noticing the other person in the room and secondly for not bringing his wand. His hands flew up instinctively to protect his face. After a moment he could just make out Ginny sitting at the far end of the table, watching him with slight amusement. Rising again he dropped his arms back to his sides, a slight grin crossing his face as well.

"No. You either?" She shook her head in response. "I thought some tea might put me out." He could just make out a mug being cradled in her hands. "You too?"

"Nope. Hot chocolate for me. Professor Lupin seemed to think chocolate always helps. Who am I to disagree?" Harry nodded in response and was at a loss for what to say next. They had been politely dancing around each other since his arrival, both purposely spending as little time in the same room as possible. Any mention of what had transpired between them was studiously avoided. It was starting to drive him just a little crazy.

"Ginny…"

"Your water's ready." Surprised at the interruption he turned and found the kettle chugging away. Turning off the burner he dumped a measure of the liquid in the cup and the rest in the sink. Setting the kettle back where he had found it and satisfying himself that the teabag was steeping he turned back to the table.

His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped as he found Ginny had risen from her seat and made her way to the sink just an arm's reach from him, now bathed in moonlight. His eyes nearly popped out of his head as he took in her attire. She wore only a long nightgown, deep red and shimmering in the light, hanging from two thin straps over her shoulders and running the length of her slim frame to end just below her knees. He swallowed audibly and tried to work some moisture into his suddenly dry mouth as she showed a very small grin at his response. She set the mug in the sink and looked at him expectantly.

"You were saying?"

"I…I was? I mean…yes…I was."

"Well?"

"Uh…right. I was…talking…or rather listening to your father the other day. When he dropped me off at the Durseleys."

"O…k…"

"And I mentioned that we had broken up…and my reasoning for it." The look on her face made it unmistakable what she thought of his 'reasoning', but she waited for him to continue. "And…he made what I now realize was a rather excellent counterpoint to effect of that being the stupidest reason he'd ever heard."

"You don't say?" The look she now had needed no interpretation. "That would be one of the rare times a male Weasley has talked sense."

"Yeah…well…" He faltered for what to say next. Just looking at her was messing with his mind. In a desperate attempt to focus he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had wanted to sound calm, collected, but it just wasn't what he needed to say. Abandoning that tactic, he said the first thing he thought. "Ginny…I feel so stupid. The few weeks I had with you were the best of my life and I just threw that away. I just…I just want you to be safe. And given the known danger of where I have to go and what I have to do, and what might happen elsewhere… Well…it seemed like the better choice at the time…"

He flinched at the light touch on his cheek as her thumb wiped away the single tear that had fallen there. He opened his eyes to find her face a mere hands breadth away from his own.

"Harry, you want me to be safe, right?" He nodded against her hand. "Well, what safer place could there be than next to the only person 'with the power to defeat the dark lord'?" Tenetivly grasping her hand with his own he smiled a little.

"Don't you start with that boy-who-lived prophecy nonsense too. You and Hermione were the only girls that never saw me as that. You," he wrapped his free arm round her and pulled her close, "saw me."

"The least I could do for seeing me as more than just your best mate's little sister."

"Took me a lot longer than it took you. But you're right. You are so much more to me." Bending down he brought their lips together in a passionate kiss. He didn't know how long they stood there, traced in moonlight, but he knew it was the need for oxygen that pulled them apart. After they had, Ginny rested her head on his chest next to her hand while he encircled her frame protectively with his arms, resting his chin in her red locks. "So…we good?"

"Yes Potter. We're good. Again." She waited a moment before continuing. "So…what are we going to do?"

"I don't know for certain. But we're doing it together from here on out."

It was several minutes later when her soft breathing alerted Harry to the fact she had fallen asleep. Stifling a yawn he realized his insomnia had dissipated as well. He took one last moment to revel in the feeling of her body against his. He wanted more, more of this. More falling asleep in each others arms. But that would have to wait. Sliding an arm behind her knees he deftly lifted her across his chest, being careful to tuck her head against his shoulder.

Muscles built from years of Quiddich and other less organized activities made it a simple matter to transport her up the stairs to her bedroom. Waking her with a light kiss he set Ginny back on her feet and bid her good night. He felt a thousand pounds lighter as he made his own way back to bed and fell asleep on contact with the pillow, a wide grin across his face.

* * *

Hiding in the shadows of the living room Arthur Weasley smiled to himself as he watched the protectiveness Harry was displaying toward his only daughter. When he had first heard someone moving the house and woken his wife he had feared the worst. What he found was far from it.

"We'll be planning another wedding here soon. Mark my words."

"Yes Molly, I believe you're right. He'll take very good care of her."

"They'll take very good care of each other."

* * *

(A/N): If you feel it is warranted feel free to review. I welcome any and all opinions. 


	5. Ch 4: A Weasley Wedding

Disclaimer: I own no part of Harry Potter or its associated canon nor, any other already copyrighted material.

(A/N): One relatively happy chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4

**A Weasley Wedding**

In the few days leading up to Bill and Fleur's wedding it was easy for Ginny and Harry to sneak away unnoticed to talk for a few stolen moments. The rest of the Burrow's residents were too occupied with the wedding, or in Ron and Hermione's cases, each other, to notice that they were again speaking to each other at length and seemed altogether happier. Had they happened upon the couple during one of these stolen moments they would have found them not snogging, but talking.

There were a number of things that Ron and Hermione knew that Ginny did not. Harry knew that trying to stop her from helping was pointless and had given over to helping her help him. Carefully tracing his recollections from his earliest magical memory to his first transit on the Express to the past year at Hogwarts he tried to fill in all the bits the trio had been engaged in over the years and everything he had learned. At each new revelation of exactly what had had happened here or there and each piece of new information she responded with laughter, concern and the occasional tear for what he had suffered. Harry himself was surprised at the more objective perspective he gained on events of the last decade with the advantage of hindsight. He could see from this time far in the future how even events long ago had begun shaping his path.

Her final bout of shock came as he told her of Voldemort's Horcrux and the fake one he and Dumbledore had recovered. He also added Ron's idea that the real one was at the Order's HQ in the Black's…his house. She looked up from against the tree where she was sitting to him, laying on the grass in the shade, eyes closed.

"It's…yours?"

"Yeah. Sirius left it to me in his will. I was a bit shocked when Dumbledore told me last summer, but I guess I've just accepted it. I figured the Order might as well use it since I'm not."

"Wow…"

"What?"

"Harry…you're not even of age yet and you already own your own _house_."

"Yeah…a dead man's house. The Black family house. I don't want it."

"But Harry…" She moved from the tree and kneeled down next to him. When he opened his eyes he found himself looking directly up into her pointed gaze, red hair cascading around her face. "It wasn't just his house; it wasn't just the Black family house. It was his home. He wanted you to have it. He wanted you to have a place to call your own. Your home. I know you like living here, but think about it…not a room grudgingly given at your Aunt's, not a bed in your friend's room, but your own room. Your own house. Your own…home. A place that was yours and yours alone. Sirius wanted you to have that. Are you really going to deny a dead man his last wish?" Harry was momentarily surprised at the fervor in her voice.

He stared up at her considering her words. For the first time he saw it as more than his dead godfather's house. He could see it. His own room… One he could arrange however he wished. A whole house he could arrange. But it would be too big for just him. Well she'd be there of course. And there'd be plenty of rooms for the kids and for Ron and Hermione to stay when they visited. He could take over the whole third floor right now and not disturb the Order. Wait…kids? He rapidly backpedaled away from that flight of fancy but he couldn't hide the smile on his face.

"You know…you have a point."

"I usually do."

"Now, I just have to figure out how to get your mother to teach me to cook with out having her move in to 'watch out for me'."

"Oh, she's taught me plenty. I can cook for the both of us." She smiled for a second before the look melted into surprise at what she had just said. "I mean…that is…I didn't…" He pushed himself up on his elbows and kissed her lightly.

"I'd like that." He pulled back, smiling. She bit her lower lip a little, hoping he was implying what she thought he was. Before he could say more though, her mother's voice rang through the backyard.

"GINNY!! Where are you?" Ginny rose to her feet and dusted off the knees of her skirt. Harry rose beside her and dusted off his pants. They walked side by side from beneath the tree toward the Burrow's back door.

"Probably wants me try on those robes again. Don't see why I have to be a bridesmaid. Besides, the robes are hideous." Bill and Fleur had been apperating in daily to finish the wedding plans and drive a good portion of the family a little crazy. Mrs. Weasley had been in frenzy that hadn't slackened for days. He was a little worried she was going to pass out. Or explode.

"Actually…I kind of like them. Or maybe it's just that you're wearing them. It could be I'm a little biased." She smiled at the compliment, a slight hint of a blush creeping up her neck.

"Well, then. I guess I'd better try them on again, if only for you." Reaching the door he pulled it open for her. As he did he noticed Bill sitting, miraculously alone, on a bench in the garden.

"I'll see you in a bit. I'm going to go talk to Bill."

"Okay. Later." She pulled the door shut and cut off Mrs. Weasley's joyous chorus at her return. Harry turned and stepped slowly over to Bill, looking for any sign he wanted to be alone. A few feet from the bench Bill looked up and gestured to the unused half of the seat, leaning as he was against the back, head thrown back. Sitting, Harry got a good look at his face. The scars were almost completely gone and he wouldn't have seen them if he hadn't know what he was looking for.

"Hey Harry."

"Hi." Harry sat and leaned forward, his arms resting on his knees, hands clasped. "So…how you been."

"Good. Real good. Exhasted, but good."

"Good… How's the…" Harry gestured to his own face and shoulder where Bill's scars would be.

"It's not so bad. Found I have an affinity for rare meat now, but otherwise… Full moons aren't even that bad. Minor cosmetic changes. I can keep my mind rather well with just a little Wolf's Bane." His head came forward and he too stared out over the garden. "Fleur stayed with me the first night. Never left my side. Lupin and Tonks were in a nearby room while Moody watched over the both of us." He paused again. "I never saw a hint of fear in her eyes. God…I love that woman." That much was clear from the lok in his eyes.

"Where…where did you…?"

"Hogwarts. We figured the castle would be the safest and Minerva didn't mind." Harry's mind caught for a split second on that, as it often did when he heard one of his professors referred to by their first name.

"Oh…" Harry leaned back as well and let silence settle over them for a few minutes before he spoke again. "Bill…if you don't mind me asking…when did you know? About Fleur I mean." Bill glanced at him for a moment, considering the question. A slightly cocked eyebrow indicated he was wondering where this question had come from.

"Hm…I'm really not sure. I think it just happened one day when I tried to picture the future without her and I couldn't." His eyes flicked past Harry to the door Ginny had entered for a split second.

"Oh…"

"And after tomorrow, I won't have to." His head came up again as he and Harry looked over the large white arch set on a larger dais covered with flowers. Dozens of white folding chairs were broken into two sections on either side of the white marble aisle. It had been a quick setup thanks to magic, and it would be just as quick to pull apart.

Harry rose and left Bill to what were likely to be his last moments of peace for a couple days. He decided to head for the kitchen. Maybe he could catch a glimpse of Ginny in her bridesmaid robes.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present Mr. and Mrs. Bill Weasley!" The over 100 strong crowd rose to its feet as one and cheered the new couple. A second later a congratulations banner appeared behind the pair and much of the crowd, including Mrs. Weasley looked around to see where it had come from. Only Harry noticed the Twins surreptitiously replacing their wands in their robes next to him. He leaned over to George.

"That was nice." Both of them grinned in response.

"Don't tell a soul Harry. We've got a reputation to uphold after all."

"Not a word." His eyes followed the couple as they made their way back down the aisle to the reception area set up nearer the house. A large dance floor was surrounded with plenty of tables for everyone. Harry followed the flow of the crowd and broke off near the buffet table. Mrs. Weasley had outdone herself for the event, creating incredible amounts of food for the guests. Taking cover near the unbelievably intricate wedding cake Mrs. DeLacour had made he glanced over the crowd.

Off to the side the small official ministry contingent consisting of Minister Scrimgeour, a few Auror guards and, surprisingly, Percy was already dissapperating. They had cone only out of requirement, sat stolidly in the back and, honestly, everyone was just a little happier when they had left. Bill had tried to talk to Percy but had gotten no more than curt congratulations out of him before he fell silent.

Several members of the Order and a few Hogwarts teachers were present as well, each wishing the couple well. The Order members were easy to pick out though Harry was surprised when he finally recognized Tonks. Not only was she wearing a dress but her hair was a normal dark brown that just happened to match Lupin's suit and flowed down past her shoulder blades. Even Moody had cleaned up a bit for the ceremony, looking saner than Harry could ever remember, despite the eye spinning wildly in his socket.

Everyone had broken into small groups after visiting the buffet table and were either sitting or standing in little clusters. He could pick out certain people as he looked around. Charlie and his wild hair were chatting up a couple of witches near the table. The twins were off to the side entertaining a group of children with some of their less destructive goods. Ron and Hermione sat near the dance floor also watching the crowd and talking. She made a gesture toward her shoulder that it took Harry a moment to figure out. It was only when she made a sweeping motion beneath her neck followed by Ron's slight blush he realized she was talking about a dress. Why still escaped him.

Continuing his visual sweep he found the unofficial Ministry contingent made up of Arthur Weasley's friends. They were gathered in a loose group apparently commenting to each other about the others present and greeting those that came by. Off in the largest group was the wedding party consisting of the couple, their parents and the attendants. He watched this group for several minutes as many of the guests filed by and offered congratulations. Eventually the crowd thinned and some members were able to break away. Arthur escaped to join his friends from the ministry. Ginny broke free and began searching the crowd. When her eyes locked on Harry's she began a hurried walk to him.

"Hey."

"Hey." She glanced around trying to figure out what to say next. "So…hungry?"

"For your mother's cooking? Always."

"Good. Then we can sit down. These shoes are killing me." The forced grin told him just how bad they were.

"They look good though." She cocked and eyebrow at his response and let out a slight grin. Taking his offered hand they headed for the buffet table. There was quite a group at the table as Molly's cooking was well known. Harry did his best to help Ginny by supporting her weight on one side at a time so she could rest her feet in turns. After following the slow line and loading up on a little of almost everything they made their way over to an empty table near the back. They talked about various things as they tried this and that from the wide selection of Molly's cooking they had gathered.

"So…quite a crowd."

"Yeah. I was surprised Percy showed up."

"Had to I imagine. Always waiting at Scrimgeour's heels."

"I suppose." Continuing through the plates they fell into a comfortable silence. After a few minutes Ginny noticed Harry had stopped eating and was just staring off into the distance. Glancing where he was looking and finding nothing she turned back.

"Harry?" He started and turned back to her, a small grin on his face.

"Yeah?"

"What were you thinking about? Not Voldemort. You promised me you'd take one day off from all of that."

"And to that I hold true. I was thinking far more pleasant things."

"About?" Say me. Say me. Please.

"My…house." Oh. "Can't think about you all of the time."

"Okay…I'll forgive you. This time. So…what were you thinking about your house?" He pushed the plate away and turned to face her. Repositioning her feet on the other side of her discarded shoes, she did the same.

"I was thinking about what you said. How I could make it my home. Having my own room certainly has an appeal. In my aunt's house, here, even at Hogwarts I've never had a room that I could call my own. And now I've got an entire house…"

"You do?" They turned as Hermione and Ron appeared. Though Hermione had asked, both looked impressed. They each had half a plate of food and sat next to Ginny. Harry nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah. Sirius left it to me in his will." Ron looked at him in wonder.

"You mean…his house? Blimey…the whole house?" Hermione cut her eyes at him for his insensitivity.

"Yes Ron. And he only had to lose his godfather to get it."

"Oh…right. Sorry mate."

"It's okay." Hermione looked at him thoughtfully.

"So, what are you going to do with it? I mean beside the Order?"

"Well…I thought I might…" He trailed off as he spied Headmistress McGonagall striding through the crowd. Rising quickly from his seat he started toward her. "Sorry. I'll just be a minute." He reached the Headmistress and spoke too quietly for them to hear. Letting him be, Hermione turned to Ginny.

"Ready to cut your feet off yet?"

"Almost. Bloody high heels." Ron then made the monumental mistake of speaking.

"I don't mind them," for response he received sinister glares from both girls.

"You don't have to wear them," they said in unison, spooking him just a little.

"Right…uh…anyway…Harry mate, what did you want with McGonagall?" Thankfully Harry had returned to rescue him.

"Oh…I was just asking about Hogwarts." The three looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue. "Right…the governors are going to be voting next week. They're waiting until the last possible moment. Letters will go out five minutes later one way or the other." They nodded in response. Hermione considered it for a moment.

"Can't really blame them for waiting. They'd want to put as much distance between the funeral and the announcement as possible." After a moments glancing around, she continued. "Anyway…you were saying? About your house?"

"Yeah…I was thinking about moving in." Even Ginny was mildly surprised at this. "Once I come of age. Don't get me wrong, I love living here and I know your mum doesn't mind, but I would like to get out on my own a little. Besides Ron, you'd get your bed room all to yourself again."

"Good point…" Hermione rose and pulled Ron to his feet as the band started up.

"Come on. If I'm wearing these the least you could do is dance with me." Ron looked like he was going to start whining as she led him away. With their departure Harry turned back to Ginny. She could tell he was trying to say something.

"What is it Harry."

"Well…I know you have certain ideas about me trying to protect you…" Her look made it clear just what those ideas were, but she nodded for him to continue. "But I…please…just let me do one thing. I promise this isn't some sort of trick to keep us apart. But there's one thing I want to do. Please?"

"What?"

"Uh…I…can't tell you. Yet."

"And you just want me to agree to let you? With out knowing what it is?"

"Ye…ah… Please?"

"Okay…one thing Potter." He leaned in and planted a quick kiss on her lips.

"Thank you." Their attention was drawn to clapping near the buffet table. They realized a moment later the cake was being cut with a rather ornate knife. Molly raised her wand and with a quick flourish a plate with a piece of cake appeared in front of every seated person. Harry glanced down at the crumbly marbled texture. "I love magic."

* * *

(A/N): If you feel it is warranted feel free to review. I welcome any and all opinions. 


	6. Ch 5: Coming of Age

Disclaimer: I own no part of Harry Potter or its associated canon nor, any other already copyrighted material.

(A/N):

* * *

Chapter 5

**Coming of Age**

Harry's eyes sprang open, his mind singing. An idiotically wide grin had plastered itself across his face. He found his glasses and slipped them on as he stood, shaking with anticipation. Glancing to the window he realized the sun had only just now risen. He smiled at it with the same crazy grin, nearly dancing to the window sill.

He was an adult in the wizarding world. It was his birthday and he had come of age. It was only through a tremendous exertion of will that he didn't wake Ron to help him celebrate. After taking a minute to regain some control over his twittering nerves he rapidly got dressed and tore from the room before temptation could get the better of him. Just before leaving he quickly cast a pair of spells. The first cleaned out the absent Hedwig's cage and the second rapidly packed all of his things in his trunk.

Plans within plans were spinning though his mind. Mr. Weasley had arranged for him to take his apperation test today along with Ron having his second try early this morning in Diagon Alley, after which he needed to do some shopping and possibly buy supplies. The governors' meeting had gone long into the night and he expected notification sometime today as to their decision. After that was the birthday party Mrs. Weasley had planned for him at Order HQ during which he had a couple surprises of his own planned. It was his birthday and he was going to have one hell of a day.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs he beamed at Ron's parents who were already up. Arthur grinned back at him from behind a paper and Molly from the stove. Arthur set the paper aside as Harry sat down, his muscles still slightly twitchy with excitement.

"So m'boy. Happy birthday! Not every day you come of age."

"Thank you sir." Molly slid a large plate of breakfast in front of him.

"Happy birthday Harry." She glanced at Arthur for a second and he responded with a nod. "We got you something Harry. Thought you might want to open it early." She slid a small slim package over to him. He removed the dark red paper carefully and was at first confused by what appeared to be an arrow with his name on it. After a moment he realized it was a clock hand. A single tear formed at the corner of his eye as he held it.

"Thank you…"

"We've always thought of you as part of the family Harry. And we're damn proud of you. You may not be our boy, but you'll always be our son." Molly sniffed away a tear at her husband's words and with a flick of her wand the arrow rose from Harry's hand and attached itself to the clock, immediately swinging to Mortal Peril with the others. 'Someday,' he thought, 'they're going to be somewhere else.'

"I don't know what to say…"

"How 'bout good morning mate?" He turned to find a clearly drowsy Ron stumbling into the kitchen. "'appy birthday."

"Thanks Ron." Molly smiled back and forth between them as her son took a seat as well. Dropping a similarly loaded plate in front of him, she stepped back.

"Well come on then! Eat up. Don't want to be late for your test appointment." Ron immediately became more lucid at that.

"Blimey…that's right. Totally forgot." Despite the slightly sick look he took on after this revelation he still finished breakfast in half the time it took Harry. As they finished Arthur glanced at his watch.

"Well, we'd best be off. Lot's to do. We're due in the Alley in a few minutes." All three rose from their seats and headed for the fireplace where Arthur handed the two younger wizards each a bit of floo powder. "Now remember, we're heading to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes." Ron stepped forward and intoned the name, disappearing in a flash. Harry followed next and finally Arthur after smiling at his wife for goodbye.

Harry emerged in the darkened back room of the twin's shop and only stumbled a little from the journey. He found Ron a second later, already nodding off again. He shook his friend awake as Arthur appeared from the fire. Motioning for them to follow they headed to the front of the shop and were slightly surprised to find Fred already awake with a clipboard in his hand taking inventory. He turned as they emerged from behind the counter.

"Morning all." The dreary look on his face told them he was still tired himself. "Happy birthday Harry."

"Thanks."

"Birthday treat, anything you want, on the house." Harry glanced around and noticed several new items for sale. One drew his attention. Stepping over to it he picked up what appeared to be wand.

"What's this?" Fred glanced over from the shelves.

"Rebel Wands. If you try to cast a spell they break loose and tear around casting random, relatively harmless, spells at you. They've only got about six good zaps, but it's a blast while they do." Harry stared down the prank wand and carefully set it aside.

"So, see anything you like?"

"Maybe later Fred. Thanks though."

"Right. Well, you'd best be off. I've still got to finish this up before we open." Sliding past him to the door they stepped out into early morning on Diagon Alley. Harry was dismayed to see a number of shops still closed, though a couple had reopened since his last trip. Only a couple shops were open now and just a handful of witches and wizards walked the street. After a second Harry realized many of these were aurors, guarding the alley. One though looked up expectantly and greeted Arthur warmly. After a second Harry realized it was Amos Diggory.

"Arthur! Good to see you. It's been too long. And your boy Ron! And of course Harry. Happy birthday." He greeted each of them with a warm handshake.

"Thank you sir." Harry had been apprehensive about meeting Cedric's father again but the man seemed amiable though Harry noticed a touch of sadness when Amos looked his way. Undoubtedly he was reminded of his son.

"Finally of age. Ready for your apparation test?"

"Yes sir. Are…are you going to be giving the test?"

"Aye. I'll be here to make sure you don't leave anything behind. A couple of our other friends from the ministry are waiting at your destination to make sure you arrive in one piece and fix anything that might go wrong." Harry nodded at this information, Arthur smiled and Ron looked slightly sick. Arthur clapped both of them on the shoulder.

"I'm sure you'll both do fine. Why don't you take a moment to prepare? I need to talk to Amos anyway." Harry pulled Ron off to the side and grabbed his shoulders. He could see the anxiety in his friend's face.

"Harry…what if I screw up again? What if I never get it right?" Harry shook him hard to snap him out of it.

"You'll do fine Ron. Now…no pressure…but I really need you to get this right. The three of us need to be able to do this so we can go…certain places. To find…things." Ron eyes lit up at the realization of what Harry was saying. "Now…you got this?"

"Yeah. I'm ready."

"Good."

"Ron! Let's go!" They turned to see Arthur waving them over. "Now, your destination is right in front of Gringott's, about 4 meters from the door. There's that little emblem on the walkway. That's your target." Amos swept his hand to indicate the ground in front of him.

"Whenever you're ready Mr. Weasley." Ron nodded and stepped forward. Glancing once at Harry for support he took a deep breath and…pop. He was gone in a puff. Amos quickly scanned the area where Ron had been standing. After a minute's meticulous searching, he smiled. "Looks good on my end Arthur. Why don't you run ahead and check how he came out. Tell Will I'll be along after Harry goes."

"Right Amos. Good luck Harry." With that he turned and began quickly striding toward Gringott's.

"Alright Mr. Potter, same destination, whenever you're ready." He stepped back as Harry moved to the same spot Ron had started in. He took a deep breath and focused on the spot he wanted to end up, visualizing it clearly in his mind. Though he had already done this with Dumbledore, without the adrenaline focusing his mind he found it harder to set his destination. Finally he got it. With the slightest of turns he felt himself compressed through space and pop out the other side.

As the world focused he smiled up at Gringott's directly in front of him and then down at the emblem surrounding his feet. After a moment a pair of wizards he recognized from the wedding were looking him over and checking for any spliching. Feeling no discomfort himself he turned and found Arthur just arriving. He stepped over to one of the wizards as Harry rejoined Ron.

"So? How'd it go?" Ron shrugged in response.

"Don't know yet. They still have to check with Mr. Diggory before they'll certify us. I must have ended up okay though or they would have failed me immediately."

"Yeah…same here."

"So…what else you got planned while we're here? I was going to take a look at the new brooms."

"Sounds like a good idea. I'll come with you. Then I have some other shopping to do. I've got to remember where I saw that furniture store…"

"Furniture? Oh…for your house?"

"Yeah. Don't tell anyone though. I've got a couple surprises planned and I'd hate to ruin them."

"Not a word mate. Cross my heart and all that."

"Harry! Ron! Come over here!" They started toward Arthur and noticed Amos had arrived and joined the other three in a little conclave. They now turned to the pair, faces carefully neutral. Ron and Harry glanced at each other, wondering what the verdict would be. They came to a stop and with a wave of his wand Amos summoned two pieces of parchment. Each of them grabbed one. "Congratulations boys! You passed!" All six of them broke into wide smiles as Harry glanced over the paper. "Those are just temporary permits. You'll get your official license in a week or so."

After a round of well wishes the testers bid farewell and headed for parts unknown. Arthur clapped them each on the shoulder. "Well. I dare say I knew you could do it. Now…what's next for…today…?" Confused, they turned to follow his eyes where he was looking past them back down the street. They both started in surprise at finding Headmistress McGonagall striding quickly toward them. "Minerva! To what do we owe the pleasure?" She came to an abrupt halt in front of the trio.

"Arthur, Molly told me I'd find the three of you here. I just came to tell you the news. The governors have finished their debate and voted." Harry stared at her with anticipation.

"And?"

"By the narrowest of margins, 7 to 6…they've decided that Hogwarts will remain open this year." All three of them smiled in response. "And I wanted to bring these to you personally." Reaching into her robes she handed a sealed letter to Ron and Harry and two to Arthur. "Those are for your daughter and Miss Granger. Now Harry, if I could have a moment of your time?"

"Sure Professor…" He followed her a few meters away while tucking the letter into his pocket. "What do you need?"

"Harry…even with Hogwarts open, convincing parents to let their children come without Dumbledore is going to be difficult. I, along with several other professors, am going to be spending the next several days going door to door to convince parents that Hogwarts is the safest place for their kids. Now…I hate to put you in this position but…that claim would be a lot stronger in many people's minds if the Boy-Who-Lived was going to be there as well." She hesitated before continuing. "Dumbledore, or rather his portrait, told me you are on some kind of mission this year and he suspected you wouldn't want to return."

"That's right. Can't say I fancy being used like a charm either."

"I don't want to Harry. But look at it from where I'm sitting. You know Hogwarts is the safest place for underage wizards, as do I, but convincing people isn't going to be easy and I'll use every aid I can to accomplish that. I can make certain exceptions for you…and your friends to pursue your mission…but only if you return to the school." Harry's mind raced. If he left Hogwarts he knew Ron, Hermione and most likely Ginny would follow him. In the castle he would have to accept certain restrictions but he, and his friends, would be safer. In a moment he weighed all the possibilities and came to his decision.

"Then you can tell them I'll be there Professor." She let out an audible sigh of relief.

"Thank you Mr. Potter." He nodded in response. "I'll let the other professors know immediately."

"Very well. Oh, professor…did you speak with professor Flitwick?"

"Yes. He's agreed to come to the party. I still don't understand why you want him there."

"Just a little idea I wanted to check with him."

"Then we'll see you there." With another nod she stepped back and dissapperated. Harry turned and found only Ron standing near the front of Gringott's. He glanced around but the elder Weasley had disappeared.

"Dad took off. He needs to pick up a few things for mum. Then he's going to grab Ginny's supplies and head home to deliver those letters. Not that we'll need them. Right?"

"Well…actually…" Ron's eyes widened and darted to the place McGonagall had been standing.

"You mean we're going back?"

"Yeah. McGonagall made a rather convincing case. And I figure, if we ever need to, we can just apperate away."

"Good point." He pulled out the letter from his pocket. "Guess I'd better open this then." Harry followed him in tearing into his Hogwarts letter. It was rather a less pleasant version of the letter in the new headmistress's stricter hand. Harry imagined others were getting less direct letters. He glanced through the rest and came to his supplies list. It was rather short and required only a couple books and a few other things. A note at the bottom told him that class schedules had yet to be determined and that the school was awaiting enrollment confirmation first. Holding onto the supply list he packed the rest into the envelope and returned it to his pocket. Ron did the same but held out two pieces of paper and a shell shocked grin.

"Ron? What is it mate?" Ron handed him one of the sheets.

"I…I've been made Head Boy."

"Good show mate! Always knew you had it in you."

"Yeah…" Helping Ron walk off the shock he half dragged him into Gringott's. While Ron stood there whispering 'head boy' to himself every few second, Harry approached the counter and gained the attention of one of the goblins.

"Excuse me…I'd like to make a withdrawal. I have my key right here."

"Very good sir. Please follow me." Again dragging Ron along, he followed the short attendant to the carts. Due both to how early it was and apparently some refinements in the process it took only a little over half an hour to get through the rigorous security protocols. To speed up the process Ron had agreed to wait in the lobby. Given his current state Harry very much doubted it mattered. A battery of tests and devices flew over him to verify his identity and the half dozen goblins finally approved and allowed him to follow Griphook to the main departure point.

A quick and brutal ride later they skidded to a halt in front of his vault. 687 looked exactly the same as it always had and, Harry suspected, always would. Rising from the crazy transport he held the lamp aloft for Griphook. Handing the key to the goblin he stepped back. The door's magimechanical locks disengaged and swung slowly open. Harry stepped in and looked around.

"Uh…excuse me…Griphook?"

"Yes sir?"

"There…there's more here than there should be…" There was at least double what had been here the last time he had seen it. With a start he realized how long ago that had been. Maybe triple. He looked over one of the small galleon mountains. Maybe more. The goblin pulled out a short piece of parchment and consulted the list on it. After a few moments he looked up.

"Yes…much of this was moved in just this morning. Since you've come of age you are now entitled to the contents of a vault belonging to one Sirius Black, which was willed to you on his death. You were also awarded a measure of gold by the late Professor Dumbledore in his will along with a few other items currently in the protective custody of one Minerva McGonagall." Sirius and…Dumbledore… Harry took a moment to process that.

"Oh…well…thank you." Harry began to fill a pair of bags with an assortment of coins for his supplies and whatever else he might need. Given the state of security and how busy he was going to be, he wanted to make sure he didn't run out.

"Also, since you are now an adult, you may sign notes of payment which will remove the coin directly from you account. Though getting them accepted outside of Diagon Alley is a bit of an iffy proposition. Makes larger purchases a bit easier."

"Thank you Griphook."

"Yes sir." Cinching the bags and placing them in his pockets he returned to the cart. Racing back to the lobby he and Ron, who had finally recovered, bid farewell to Griphook and headed out into the Alley. Harry glanced at the clock and realized it was only a quarter to ten. Still early for all they had done. Ron returned the Head Boy notification to his pocket and glanced over the supply list.

"So…where to next?"

"Well…how about we get our school stuff now…then we can get something to eat at the Cauldron. Then we can do the fun shopping this afternoon."

"Oh good. Food."

* * *

With their supplies bought and stowed at the Cauldron under Tom's care and a fresh meal in them they began the task of window shopping for what they wanted. The first stop was to look at brooms. While Ron was staring at the latest Nimbus model Harry was more interested in a Firebolt. As the clerk kindly shrank the packaged broom so Harry could carry it in his pocket he slid a slip of parchment over to him.

"Sign here please." Using the offered quill he quickly signed his name. As he did the script glowed for a moment before settling into the paper. At his surprised glance the clerk explained. "Authenticity charm. Makes sure you are who you say you are. Polyjuice potion and master forgers can't fool it. Only the Goblins know how to do it. Won't tell anyone else."

"Oh…thank you." Placing the package carefully in his pocket he found Ron still staring at the new brooms. Shaking his shoulder he snapped his friend out of it. "Come on Ron." Stepping back into the afternoon light Harry was still dismayed at the small number of people walking the streets. Putting that out of his head he continued on.

They stopped in a number of shops along the way looking at this and that. They even ran into Neville collecting a few things for his grandmother on top of his supplies.

"There was no way she wasn't going to send me back. Dark Lord or no she's going to see me graduate if she has to teach every class herself." After promising to see him the first day they moved on down the street. It was a few minutes later when they came to the store Harry had been looking for.

"Finnegan's Fine Furniture. You don't suppose they're related to Seamus do you?"

"I doubt it Ron, but we could always ask." Entering the shop they were surprised to find only a small area with a counter and a couple shelves of toy furniture. "Somehow I was expecting something bigger."

"Hello?" From the back came the voice of a middle aged man. He strode through the curtain and eyed the two new arrivals. "Good afternoon. I'm Sean Finnegan. How may I help you?" Harry could just make out the smell of sawdust as he approached.

"Hello sir. This is Ron Weasley and I'm Harry Potter. I'm looking for some furniture for a house. A bedroom specifically." The man stared at them, evidently surprised.

"Ron and Harry? M'boy Seamus has told me all about you. Didn't figure I'd see you here." Ron and Harry looked at him, stunned.

"You're Seamus's dad? But he said you were a muggle! What are you doing here?"

"Making furniture. I may be muggle but I'm a wood worker by trade. It was a bit of a shock when I first came here, but even witches and wizards appreciate a good handcrafted chair." Comprehension dawned as he continued. "Now…a bedroom you say. What would you like to see first? The bed I suppose." He leaned down behind the counter as Harry found his voice again.

"Uh…yes. Do you have a show room or something where I can look them over?"

"Of course. You're standing in it." Standing back up he set a large tray of toy beds on the counter. "Ah, here we are." Harry approached and looked over the wide selection.

"Then these are…display models?"

"What? Oh, no…no sorry. These are the real thing. My wife is particularly good at shrinking spells. I make it, and then she shrinks it. Makes it much easier for the customer to take home. And it saves delivery." Ron laughed at the simplicity.

"That's bloody brilliant."

"Yep. Just cast the restorus spell once you've got it home and it instantly and permanently regains its size. So…were you thinking a double? Or something larger?"

* * *

It was another hour later and rapidly approaching 3 o'clock when they returned to the Cauldron and collected their packages. At the bottom of Harry's stack was a large padded case containing a bed, desk, chairs and a few other pieces for his new room. He had never considered what he would put in his own room and thought long and hard about what would be perfect. Stepping into the open space behind the pub they glanced at each other. With a nod they simultaneously turned the smallest part of a degree and dissapperated.

The world refocused and Harry found himself back in Ron's room. Ron appeared right beside him a split second later. Stowing his packages, Harry turned to his mate.

"Remember…not a word."

"You got it."

"Ron! Harry! Is that you?!" Mrs. Weasley's voice tore through the house to find them.

"Let's go. She probably panicked wondering if we're okay."

* * *

(A/N): If you feel it is warranted feel free to review. I welcome any and all opinions. 


	7. Ch 6: Presents and Suprises

Disclaimer: I own no part of Harry Potter or its associated canon nor, any other already copyrighted material.

(A/N):

* * *

Chapter 6

**Presents and Surprises**

Bounding down the stairs they slid to a stop in front of the very cross Mrs. Weasley. She had taken an outraged stance with a large cooking spoon in one hand and her wand in the other. Harry's eyes cut toward the doorways but found them blocked by Hermione and Ginny striking remarkably similar poses. He cut his eyes back to Ron who looked like he wanted to bound back up the stairs but was frozen to his spot by his mother's gaze. Harry could just catch Ron talking out the corner of his mouth.

"Harry."

"Yeah Ron?"

"We're trapped aren't we?"

"Yeah Ron."

"Damn." Harry could nearly feel the wind as she took an incredibly deep breath to power the coming tirade. He began to involuntarily cringe awaiting the assault. And then…

"Molly? Have you seen my black dress shoes?" Arthur Weasley strode into the kitchen, apparently oblivious to what was going on. On seeing the boys he brightened up. "Oh, you're back! Get everything you need for school?" Harry was the only one able to respond.

"Yes…yes sir."

"Excellent. By the way, Angus said you two did really well on your test. And he would know. Done about two thousand of them himself. Did you stop for lunch at the Cauldron? They've got this new meat pie that I hear is just wonderful. Did you try it?" Somehow, despite the impossible to miss gazes all three women were pointing at him, Arthur seemed completely unaffected.

"Uh…no. We had sandwiches." Molly, having suddenly been flustered before she ever got going, now moved her mouth noiselessly trying to talk.

"Oh, just as well. I was hoping you'd tried it so you could tell me about it. Anyway…" He glanced at his pocket watch. "Blimey! Is that the time? You two _have_ been gone for a while. I imagine there's a good reason behind it though. Picking up birthday presents? Harry's today, Ginny's in a couple weeks and…Hermione? Yours is just a couple months right?"

"Yes sir."

"Well…can hardly expect a lot of people around when you do that. You'd never keep it a secret, right?" Leaping on the escape route Harry answered.

"That's right sir." He patted his pocket. "Got to keep it a surprise."

"Right. Makes sense to me. But it is getting late. Molly's been slaving away all day, with the girls' help," he quickly added at the looks he got from Ginny and Hermione, "to prepare a wonderful meal for Harry's birthday and the Cake! Oh the cake! The least you two can do is dress the part. Come on now." Taking each by an arm he hustled them back up the stairs. As they neared Ron's bedroom again Harry turned back.

"Thank you Sir."

"Arthur, Harry. You're of age now. And don't think you've gotten out of it. Molly will have lost most of her steam but you'll still get an earful at some point. And I wouldn't be surprised if the girls each had a few choice words for you. Now come on and get changed." He pushed them into Ron's room and stood guard by the door.

The boys began changing in record time. This turned out to be a problem when Ron put on his shoes before his pants. It was shortly after sorting out this little problem, while he and Harry were both searching their respective trunks for an unwrinkled shirt that looked half way decent, that they heard Arthur's voice on the other side of the door.

"Now just wait! You can't go in, they're-" With that the door burst open as Hermione and Ginny stormed in. Harry stood up from the trunk, a white dress shirt clutched near his waist. Ron took a second before instinctively pulling the shirt he was holding up to his chest. "-dressing!" The girls stood stalk still for a second while their faces each grew bright red. Seeing no other course, Harry slid his arm into one side of the shirt and caught it with his other, repeating the process. Finally the girls managed to move. In a split second they had muttered 'sorry' and bolted from the room. Arthur leaned in for a second. "Sorry. They surprised me." He pulled the door shut again.

As Harry tucked the shirt in he turned to Ron who had dropped the bizarre polka dot shirt he had been holding and found a decent dress shirt. "You didn't lock the door?"

"Hermione would have just unlocked it anyway."

"Good point. Plus your father…"

"Yeah." Ron paused for a moment, considering. "Say…you don't think they planned that do you?" Harry looked at his friend to say he was crazy, but then realized that between the two girls anything was possible.

"I don't know. Which way sounds better?"

"Planned. Definite ego booster there. I'd even go so far as to point out that once she found me, Hermione didn't even spare you a glance."

"And I could say the same of Ginny about me. I say we go with planned."

"Agreed." Slipping on their shoes they emerged to find Arthur waiting. He could only half hold back a smile while he spoke.

"Personally I find it appalling that you could believe my daughter and sweet little Hermione of planning something so brazen. But then I remember how much time they've spent around the two of you." He left that hang in the air for a moment. "Come on. We need to get going." Following them down they reached the kitchen where Molly and the girls had gathered awaiting them. Each was dressed rather nicely in clothing that had been hidden under large aprons. Each time the girls looked in their direction he could just make out a slight blush. Molly kept looking over at them trying to figure out what was going on. Finally she gave up.

"Okay. We might as well all apperate. I'll take Ginny. We'd better get going; they'll start to worry if we don't show up soon." Stepping up so Ginny could take her arm the pair quickly disappeared, followed by Arthur. Hermione looked up and seemed about to say something before disappearing as well. Ron turned to Harry.

"Definitely planned." And dissapperated. A second later, still smiling, Harry went as well. He appeared in the entry way of 12 Grimmauld place and glanced around. The house was in good order. Clearly some one, likely Mrs. Weasley, had been cleaning this and that as time allowed. Immediately he realized his mistake when the portrait of the Black family Matriarch began screaming at him.

With out thinking he drew his wand and pointed it at the painting. "Silencio." A second later the sound cut off as the portrait was captured in a silencing ward. Even Harry was a little surprised that worked. Remus looked at him in astonishment as he reached the top of the stairs from the kitchen.

"How did you do that?"

"I just seemed like the right thing to do. I would have thought someone else would have tried by now."

"They did. Everyone here has tried that at some point. It never worked. Even Dumbledore couldn't do it."

"Well…it is my house…"

"I guess… Oh, sorry, happy birthday Harry."

"Thanks." At that point the others arrived and each stared at the still silently screaming portrait. Arthur commented as he looked closer.

"We all went to the living room. We didn't want to wake her."

"Yeah…I sort of forgot."

"Looks like it worked out for the best Harry." After a moment he remembered his manners. "Oh, hello Lupin. Are the others here?"

"Hello Arthur, Molly, Ron, Harry, Hermione and of course Ginny. Yes, they're here. The entire Order leadership as well as Professor Flitwick, your twins, Hagrid came, Tonks and myself of course. Why did you want Flitwick here Harry? Bit of an odd choice."

"I just had a question I needed his expert knowledge to answer."

"Ah. Well, shall we head down?" Remus led the way down the stairs into the kitchen which was oddly dim. After Harry took a few steps in the light suddenly came up and everyone shouted, "Happy Birthday Harry!" Harry looked over the feast laid out on the table crowned by an incredible cake and the idiot grin was once again plastered to his face. Taking the offered seat at one end of the table he looked down at all the people that had come to celebrate with him. Along one side of the table were Ron, McGonagall, Flitwick, Remus, Tonks and Moody. Down the other were Ginny, Hermione, Arthur, Molly and the twins. Hagrid sat at the far end of the table taking up its whole width himself.

Harry stood and immediately got everyone's attention. "Thank you. This is the best birthday ever. And since Mrs. Weasley was kind enough to prepare this wonderful meal, tuck in!" They didn't need to be told twice and soon everyone was digging into the feast. While eating Harry looked around the space, thinking about what he would change if he could, since he could, and coming up with not much.

After everyone had gorged themselves on food and cake Molly cleared the table with a sweep of her wand. "And now, what I'm sure everyone, especially Harry, has been waiting for…presents!" With another wave a small pile of gifts appeared in front of him. He immediately picked out a couple he could tell were books and picked one of them to start, thinking it was from Hermione. To his surprise it was Tonks who piped up.

"That's from Remus and me. And Moody. Thought it might help." Intrigued Harry tore off the paper and found a Black leather cover with silver script. 'Hunting the Dark: The memoirs of an Auror.' Harry looked up, smiling again.

"It's perfect."

"Best book on the subject I've ever found." Remus turned in his seat.

"Would that have anything to do with the fact you wrote it Mad-Eye?" Harry picked up the other book next. This one was from Hermione. 'Tales of the Hogwarts Founders: Deeds and Discoveries of the First Teachers.'

"I though it might be useful for research."

"Thanks Hermione. I'm sure it'll be great." With apprehension he grabbed the package labeled from the Twins. Carefully pulling off the paper he found an empty wooden box.

"For the person who has everything-"

"-a place to put it. Seriously, put those books in there." Harry did, curious as to what it would do. He closed the lid.

"Okay…thanks…"

"No, no. Open it again." Ha complied and was surprised to find it empty.

"Hey! Where did they go?"

"Simple little charm we developed."

"It was going to be a prank for hiding this or that, but we figure it's too dead useful."

"Great…now how do I get them back?"

"Oh, you'll figure it out."

"Yeah Harry. You don't need a map do you?" The inflection George put on map brought a smile to Harry's face. He noticed Lupin's eyes cut over to the twins.

"No…I think I'll manage. Thanks." His next present was a small box from Ron. Upon opening the small case he found a little golden ball which instantly sprouted wings. Taking off from his hand it shot around the room for several second during which only Harry and Ginny could follow it. He caught it in one swift motion next to his left tear and returned it to the case. "Thanks Ron!"

"I figure a little practice wouldn't hurt." Next Harry grabbed a large flat package that was surprisingly heavy. Professor McGonagall nodded toward it.

"That's actually from Albus. I've been safeguarding it since…well…for him. He left it to you." Harry carefully removed the paper and stared in shock at the basin of silvery liquid staring back at him. It was Dumbledore's pensive.

"I…I can't accept this."

"He wanted you to have it. He seemed to think it would be useful to you. However he also mentioned that I should remind you the danger of becoming lost in reflections." Harry nodded in understanding. Only Dumbledore had known about his journeys to the Mirror of Erised.

"Then…thank you. I'll keep that in mind." Only two packages remained and deduction told him that one was from Hagrid and the other Ginny. One looked to be another book which he assumed was from Hagrid. Strongly distrusting any book from him after third year he decided to open the other first. As he picked it up Hagrid spoke.

"It's not much 'arry. But I thought you might like it." Harry opened the package even more carefully than he had the twin's. Though they would be more likely to give him a potentially dangerous present, Hagrid might give him something truly fatal our of sheer absentmindedness. Inside he found a picture frame. It took a moment for him to figure out what it was of. When he did a tear slid down his cheek. "Found that a while back. Thought it would mean a bit more to you. They weren't more than a couple years older than you when that was taken."

"Thank you Hagrid." The picture was of his parents on their wedding day, repeatedly kissing and smiling for the camera. He carefully opened the box and placed the picture inside before again closing the lid. That left only Ginny's present to open. Wondering what book she would have bought him, he peeled off the paper. When he flipped it over he burst into bouts of uncontrollable laughter. Everyone else stared at him as if he'd lost him mind. Except Ginny, she was chuckling as well. When the book tumbled from his grip Ron picked it up and showed it to the others.

"A cook book? I don't get it. What's so funny?" It took several moments before Harry could get his laughter under control. When he finally managed to settle down Ron asked him again. "What? What is it?"

"It's…a very long story." He waved off all further questions and thanked each of them in turn. After a few moments and toast in his honor, he rose and took a little bow. "Thank you, all of you, both for coming and for being my friends…my family. Now…it's my turn for surprises." They all glanced at him, suddenly concerned about what crazy idea he had. He directed his attention first to the elder Weasleys.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley first let me say it has been an honor and privilege to live in you home these past few summers. You've always treated me like one of your children."

"Better than sometimes."

"Oh hush Ronald."

"You are sounding more and more like mum everyday Hermione."

"Right…anyway… Children however do usually move out. So, as of today, I will no longer be living at the Burrow." Everyone looked even more concerned. It was Molly who first asked.

"But…where will you live dear? Not back with your aunt?"

"No, never there. I will be moving in here. It is my house after all. About time I started acting like it. It will also allow me much easier access to headquarters while I'm directing the Order." The concern turned to outright shock. Harry grinned a little to himself at the reaction he was getting. If they thought this was shocking, he couldn't wait to see their reaction to what else he was planning. He let that sink in for a moment, during which Moody half rose from his seat.

"You direct the Order lad? You just came of age! Dumbledore was the last one in charge, he founded the bloody thing! You really think you can take over for him?" Harry could tell Moody thought this some temporary idea, some half baked flight of fancy that could easily be shouted down. He squared his shoulders to face the man.

"Yes I do. Someone has to and none of you have stepped up, despite the fact he's been dead for three months. Meanwhile, Voldemort and his Death Eaters are running around unchecked. We need a leader and we need one now. Prophecy or not I'm the one who is going to face him at the end, so it only makes sense I be the one to lead the effort against him." It was Remus's turn to object.

"But Harry, we need to plan what we do and be able to think our moves through. Your modus operandi is to charge in head long and use sheer nerve to win. It's worked for you so far, but these are more then just the lives of you and a few close friends." The concern on his face was clearly more than student for teacher; it also came from his feeling of responsibility to his absent best friends toward their son and godson. Harry had known this was coming and was glad Lupin was the one to bring it up.

"You're right. Which is why I'll have Ron and Hermione as my closest advisors. Ron's the best strategist I know and Hermione easily the brightest witch of her age. It's also why they are going to made Order members immediately. Now, while we're at school we'll still need the three of you," he gestured to Remus, Tonks and Moody, "to act as field commanders. Obviously we can't be constantly leaving Hogwarts. Though there are some missions we'll have to embark on alone." This time Tonks tried her luck.

"Be that as is may, Harry, there are some members that will never accept a seventeen year old leader, even being who you are. It's hard enough to get some of them to listen to me." Harry had also considered this. Thought the Boy-who-lived crap carried a lot of weight, it would still be a long shot to get others to accept him as in charge and not a puppet of Moody or Lupin.

"Who has to know? Outside of this room who ever needs to know the Order's leadership consists of three seventh years?" The trio seemed to have run out of complaints, causing McGonagall to speak up.

"You really have thought this through, haven't you Potter?" He looked over the people seated around the table. Some were considering, some seemed to have had made up their minds. The Weasley parents looked to be in shock and the rest were surprised to say the least.

"Yes. It's time to take my future into my own hands." He was surprised at the clarity of his own voice and the others also seemed to sense a shift in him. He had led a group in training and then into battle but those had been his friends. Now it was time to take the next step.

"Very well then. All those in favor?" Her hand rose tenetivly as she spoke and looked in turn at each of the Order members. Harry waited patiently as each considered what they were being asked to do and who was requesting authority over them. Every Order member's hand slowly rose, the last of which was Moody. Surprisingly, once it did he also chuckled under his breath, something Harry never remembered him doing before.

"Always knew you had it in you lad. So Sir, what are our orders?" Harry hadn't expected them to give over so quickly. He had expected a long verbal battle against all of them pointing out why this had to be. It took a moment to remember the orders he had thought up originally as ideas at his Aunt's house and later refined after deciding to come here. Each of the order members looked up expectantly at him. For just a moment he felt like he was glowing. Here they were, a group of witches and wizards Dumbledore himself had brought together, looking to him for leadership. It was tempered a little by the sullen look on Ginny's face at being excluded. That was a conversation he was going to have to have soon.

"Right…Fred, George…you can be our eyes and ears in Diagon Alley. There's not likely to be much, but anything you find will be useful."

"Right on." Their simultaneous answer was just a little unnerving.

"Arthur, Molly," if the Weasleys were surprised at him using their first names, they didn't show it. "You're going to have a bit of an empty nest this year. I'd like to offer you accommodations here on the second floor. I'll need someone to tend the house and a connection at the ministry. I would of course pay you for taking care of the place for me." Too stunned to answer they simply nodded in response. "Thank you. Now, Professors Moody and Lupin…I need you, as I said, to be my field commanders. We need to round up the current members and start recruiting more. Voldemort's building a good sized cadre of followers, we need to combat that. Also, start searching for Snape and Draco. Be careful though, we can't let them know we're onto them. Tonks, I'll trust you to keep them in line." All three nodded in response, Tonks chuckling at her assignment.

"Hagrid, you are going to have one of the more dangerous assignments. I need you to start talking with the creatures of the woods and hills around Hogwarts. Find out what side they're on and if we can convince them to join ours. Also, keep a sharp watch for any gatherings of dark creatures like Greyback's wolves. You'll be our first warning."

"You can count on me Harry."

"I know. Now, professor McGonagall…when you start talking to parents about their children returning to school, let me know if you run into any I might be able to help with. You're right, Hogwarts is the safest and any means necessary is the way to go." She nodded in acceptance.

"Well. You all have your assignments. Now there is just one further thing before we depart. You all noticed I asked Professor Flitwick here and are probably wondering why. He's here because the Fidelus charm that keeps this place hidden is wearing off and needs to be recast. I understand from Professor McGonagall that you cast it last time sir?" The short little professor nodded in reply.

"That's right. The headmaster asked me to do it."

"Excellent. Now I need you to do it again." The professor didn't hide his surprise at the request and took a long moment to consider what was being asked.

"All right. Who should I cast it on?"

"Me."

"You? Bur the fidelus charm is a very draining spell. It caused Dumbledore to have to rest for a week to recover his strength. I don't believe it's ever been cast on a wizard so young. I have no idea what it would do!"

"Relax professor; it's actually much worse than you think. I want you to cast it on me three times. Or once in you can combine them."

"Th…three times?"

"Yes. I wish to protect three houses. The first is mine, here. The second is the Burrow and the third is the house of Hermione's parents." Hermione and all of the Weasleys turned to object but he silenced most of them quickly. "The Burrow because you sheltered me for so many years, it's the least I can do. And Hermione, you'll be better able to focus if your parents are safe." Ginny still looked about to protest. "You promised me one thing. This is it. So professor…can it be done?" The little man considered the question for some moments before slowly nodding.

"I…I believe it can. Though I can't say what effects it will ultimately have on you." Harry nodded and stepped away from his chair.

"Then let's do it. Right now." Hesitantly Flitwick glanced to McGonagall for direction. At her nod he rose and tottered over to stand near Harry.

"Okay. When I'm done, only you and the family that resides in each house will know its location or be able to see it. Only you will be able to tell others, either through a written form or directly in verbal form. Even legimelency won't be able to steal it; you must willingly give the information to another. Do you understand?"

"Yes Professor."

"Then let us begin. This will take several minutes and be very draining. Try not to pass out." Standing directly in front of Harry he began a long series of wand movements while chanting something under his breath. Eventually his movements created a small sphere of light he christened 'Grimmauld'. Moving a third of the way along an imaginary circle around Harry, he repeated the process and named this one 'the Burrow'. Moving again he created a third sphere which he named as Hermione's home address. Returning to the spot he had started he took several breaths, clearly drained. "Nearly there." Focusing on Harry he spoke the final spell. "Fidelus." With that the three spheres collapsed on Harry and merged into his body. The light of each swirled around him creating a small vortex that lifted him several inches into the air.

As suddenly as it started, it was done and Harry crashed to the floor, falling to one knee. Ginny, Ron and Hermione all rushed to his side and helped him to his feet. Amazingly he stood strong and took a confident step forward.

"Thank you professor. Now, parchment and a quill." Remus summoned the items, curious as to what Harry wanted with them. He tore the sheets into a number of small scraps and scribbled furiously on them. When finished he handed one to McGonagall. "Pass that around." He handed another to Molly. "For whomever you want." He handed the last to Ron. He stared at it confused as it contained the Burrow's address, which he already knew. It took Harry cutting his eyes toward Hermione for him to get the message.

"Here Hermione." She unfolded the sheet and read. A smile crossed her face as she did.

"Thank you Ron." When the address of Order HQ had made its way around he burned the paper with his wand, an act Hermione mimicked with the piece Ron had given her.

"If we need more, let me know. Molly, you might want to destroy that if you're not going to use it soon." Now clearly tired he carefully rose to his feet. "Well, thank you all for a wonderful birthday. Now, if you don't mind I just have to stop at the Burrow and collect my belongings, set up my new room and then sleep for a day or two." Wishing him happy birthday again much of the group filed out and headed off to their assignments leaving only Ron, Ginny, their parents, Hermione and Harry in the kitchen. "Shall we?" In response the entire family dissapperated only to return to various parts of the Burrow. Hermione had known where Ron and Harry were going and had also appeared in Ron's bedroom.

As Harry collected his things, something occurred to him.

"You know…you two are welcome to move into my house as well. Can't say the cooking will be as good, but there is something to be said for the space." They glanced at each other and moved closer to talk about it in whispers too quiet for him to hear. He managed to get all of his things and the newly returned Hedwig collected. As he did a final check they stopped and turned back to him. "Well?"

"We want to talk it over with Ron's mum. It'd only be a few more weeks anyway."

"Okay. Let me know what you decide." Just as he was about to leave the door to Ron's room opened and Ginny stepped in. Seeing their cue to leave Hermione half pulled Ron out into the hall and down the stairs. "Hi."

"So…just about ready to go?"

"Yeah." They stood there in silence for a few seconds.

"You could have told me." He wasn't sure if she was hurt or angry but he didn't have the strength for the conversation he knew they needed to have right now. Instead he dodged with a mostly truth.

"I was afraid you'd talk me out of it." He had been. Or rather she would talk him into some other arrangement.

"So…you're just going to leave me here?" She was definitely hurt he had excluded her. That alone stung badly. He approached and wrapped his arms around her.

"Ginny…I'd never just leave you anywhere." He bent down and planted a kiss on her lips that quickly deepened. After several seconds they broke apart. "You'll always be right here." He gently brought her hand to his chest. "Besides, if your parents move in, we'll be no farther than we are now." Her face softened at this and she smiled a little, nodding slowly

"Okay then." Glancing down he could feel her press a little harder against his chest. "I'll see you later. Be safe." With another quick kiss he stepped back.

"I will be. Goodbye." She smiled again and watched him move back to his trunk. Grabbing his belongings he turned and was gone.

Apperating in the room he had chosen as his own he only had the strength to get the bed set up before he collapsed into it fully dressed and still clutching his wand. It was his birthday and it had been one hell of a day.

* * *

(A/N): If you feel it is warranted feel free to review. I welcome any and all opinions. 


	8. Ch 7: Making a House

Disclaimer: I own no part of Harry Potter or its associated canon nor, any other already copyrighted material.

(A/N):

* * *

Chapter 7

**Making a House…**

Harry slowly emerged from the darkness of a dreamless sleep. He instinctively yawned into the pillow held tightly to his face. His arms had a death grip on the pillow, the tip if his wand just peeking out from under it. He was still sprawled face down on the bed in exactly the same position he had fallen asleep. He hadn't even managed to get under the covers. Slowly his muscles began to twitch, stiff with inactivity. His toes were first followed by his feet. When his legs came around he drearily kicked off his sneakers. A few moments later his arms reached out to stretch and were forced to the sides when they hit the solid oak headboard.

Pulling them back to his sides he began to push away from the mattress with his elbows. Using a monumental amount of effort he slowly rolled over and flopped onto his back. It took several more moments before he could muster the will to open his eyes. Blinking several times he finally set his wand down next to his body and rubbed them clear. Instinctively his hand reached out for his glasses and found then sitting on a nearby chair. Slipping them on he blinked again, still not fully awake. Stretching his legs again he stared at the ceiling for several moments. A grin crossed his face at the thought it was his ceiling. His room. His head rolled one way and judged it to be mid morning by the light streaming through the window.

"Good morning." His head rolled the other way and found Ginny sitting on the far edge of the bed near the footboard. Her back was to him and she was paging through a book. Her hair was braided tightly down her back over a blue shirt and jeans. Had it been anybody else, even Ron or Hermione, he was sure he would have bolted upright in surprise. But there was something about her voice that calmed him and let him relax. His smile broadened considerably. He quickly quashed the few less gentlemanly ideas that arose involving her and his bed.

"Good morning. What time is it?"

"10 am. Two days later. You slept all day yesterday."

"Did I miss anything?" She slowly closed the book and set it aside. Bouncing a little she moved up the bed and stretched out next to him, lying on her side.

"Me."

"That I did. And a cruel loss it was. Alas, you are here now." She leaned over and kissed him lightly. "Wait…are you here? Now? With your family I mean?"

"Yeah. Mum spent the day packing up the Burrow yesterday. We came by this morning to look around and double check with you before we brought our stuff over."

"Oh…well then…I'd best get up and say hi." Pushing off with his hands he rose to a sitting position and looked around. The large room was still rather barren and all of the furniture had yet to be unpacked. Only a pile of his things sat just off the foot of the bed. With a start he realized Hedwig would have been locked up for two days. Scrambling to his feet he raced to her cage. Reaching the stack he found the cage empty and the snowy owl gone.

"I let her out yesterday. She was getting a little nippy." He glanced back to see Ginny pointing to an open window on one end of the room. "Don't worry; I waited until it was nearly dark."

"Oh. Thank you." She rose from the bed and joined him near the pile. Glancing over the stack she came across the open case of furniture. Picking up the desk she looked it over. "Nice isn't it? Hand carved. Never would have expected to find that in Diagon Alley."

"Little small for you isn't it?"

"No, it's just shrunk." He relayed the story of the furniture shop he had found. "Watch." Looking around the room he found the perfect place for the desk and set it on the floor. Grabbing his wand from the bed he pointed at it. "Restorus." The desk instantly grew to normal size against the wall. It was a dark oak that perfectly matched the bed frame in both tone and color. Though relatively simple it had a high backed shelf along the top over a number of drawers and a good sized writing surface. Deep drawers supported the rest on either side of the open space for a chair. There was a very little bit of carving depicting a golden snitch over the rounded back, a motif carried into the bed's headboard. "What do you think?"

"Nice. It fits you." She glanced back into the case and noticed the quantity of remaining pieces. "Wow…that should fill the room up."

"Yeah. It was sort of fun to pick things out, but now I'm not entirely sure where to put them." She picked up the shrunken wardrobe and turned it over in her hand. Standing it upright she held it out and drew her own wand.

"Wingardium Leviosa." The miniature piece of furniture floated off her palm and hovered. Directing it with her wand she wafted it over to one of the walls and let it glide to the ground. "Restorus." The wardrobe followed the desk's lead and grew back to its normal size. Again the Snitch motif was emblazoned very lightly on the top door panels and in the center of each of the three drawers. She glanced back to him. "Well, I'll make you a deal. You…really…need a shower, if nothing else then to get some sort of order in to your hair. While you're doing that, I'll get this set up. Deal?" He glanced around before nodding.

"I've been trying to get order in my hair for ten years; somehow I doubt a shower is going to do it. But, since you insist… Have fun." He pulled some fresh clothes out of the trunk and headed for a door she had assumed was the closet.

"Where are you going? Bathroom's at the other end of the hall." He smiled as he reached for the door knob.

"This is the master suite. I have my own." Slipping in and locking the door he stretched once again.

Ginny cocked an eyebrow at his retreating form before turning back to the case of furniture. Looking around the room she tried to figure out what would fit where. "Okay…what mum always said, big stuff first."

It took Harry a little longer under the blazing hot water than it took Ginny and her wand to put the furniture right. When he emerged in a fresh shirt and jeans he found his room fully furnished and Ginny leaning over his trunk sending clothes to the wardrobe in the corner. Closing the trunk for the time being she left it sitting on his bed and turned around, smiling. As if giving a tour she swept an arm around to indicate the room. "So? What do you think?"

Harry looked around and took in the arrangement. Against the wall near him was the wardrobe and hamper into which he deposited his clothes. Along the next wall was the desk and chair, king sized bed flanked by nightstands, lamps and a stand holding the pensive. He had originally picked the stand as a place to play chess, but this seemed like a much better use of it. The top shelf of the desk held the box the twins had given him flanked by books on one side and the picture Hagrid had given him on the other. At the far end of the room five large comfortable chairs and a few tables were organized into a small sitting area with a wizard chess set on the center table.

Hedwig had one of the far corners all to herself and nearly direct access to the window. On either side of the door was a short book case. Though they each were empty he knew they would rapidly fill up if Hermione had her way. Each piece was the same deep rich stained oak emblazoned with little bits of Quiddich iconography. Over the relatively light aged wood floors the whole room seemed to blend perfectly. Despite the size of the bed there was still a large open area in the center of the room. He turned to find the tall clock he had selected was ticking quietly in the corner. He smiled at how perfect it was. "Excellent. I love it. Thank you."

She smiled in response and stepped up to him, looking his face over closely. "Thank you." Her hand slowly rose and tried in vain to straighten his hair a little. "Well, you look quite a bit better, though you were right about your hair." She hesitated for a moment before kissing him lightly. "I'm going to go tell mum you're awake while you get dressed. She's been worried sick you weren't eating." Slowly disengaging her hand she turned and slipped out the door. He reflexively raked a hand through his disorderly locks before giving up the hopeless battle.

Harry started for the trunk before remembering the majority of his clothes were now in the wardrobe behind him. Spinning around a slight bit of embarrassment hit him as he wondered at what point she had stopped sorting his clothing. Trying to remember what order he packed his trunk he instead opened the first drawer of the wardrobe and got his answer in the form of several pairs of boxer shorts. A slight blush ran to his cheeks though he was surprised he didn't feel weirder that Ginny had been putting away his underwear. Digging out the rest of his outfit he headed for his bed and found the book she had been leafing through. 'Little Known Charms, Spells and other Oddities.' Setting it on his desk he quickly finished dressing before Mrs. Weasley rushed upstairs to check on him.

Stepping from the room he started down the hall. The wide corridor held the doors to six other rooms. The three to his left and two to his right were other bedrooms, each good sized. The one directly ahead of him at the end of the hall lead to the main bathroom. Between the rooms to the right was the wide staircase that led down to lower floors and up to the attic that had briefly been Buckbeak's home. The second floor had been set up much the same. Racing down the stairs past it he slid to a halt in the entry way and found with satisfaction that the portrait of Mrs. Black had apparently given up screaming and was now throwing evil glares at anyone who got near. The smell of food drew him down the further flight of stairs to the basement kitchen.

Bursting through the door he found Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Arthur Weasley already eating and Mrs. Weasley just fixing up a plate for him. Ginny and Hermione sat across from Ron and Arthur. The elder Mr. Weasley was paging through the Daily prophet, frowning here and there as he read a particularly disquieting story. Ron was ripping through his breakfast with the usual tenacity while Hermione picked through hers in a far more civilized fashion while occasionally watching him. Ginny had just started and was watching Hermione watch Ron with a little grin. Ron glanced up from his food and spoke through a full mouth.

"He lives!" Harry nearly succeeded in suppressing a grin.

"Yeah Ron, it's sort of what I'm known for." Taking a seat he accepted the plate from Mrs. Weasley. She looked him over thoroughly as she leaned across the table to hand it to him.

"Harry, dear, are you feeling all right? Professor Flitwick said the Fidelus charm would have drained your energy so we thought it better to let you sleep." He could tell she was ready to send him back to bed and carry him if necessary should she think he wasn't ready.

"I'm fine. Feel pretty good in fact." She seemed less than satisfied. "Really. I'm just a little hungry." With that he turned his attention to the food and even Ron was impressed with the speed which he tore through it. Harry was surprised at his appetite but considering the day asleep it was to be expected. He was slashing through the second plate when Arthur folded the paper he had been reading and stood.

"Well, I've stayed about as long as I can. Time to get to work. Just wanted to make sure you were okay Harry. Good day everyone." With a wave for goodbye he grabbed a pinch of floo powder and disappeared into the fireplace. Harry finished his second plate at the same time Hermione finished her first and Ron his third. Smiling contentedly he leaned back for a minute as his plate rose from the table and over to Mrs. Weasley to wash. After clearing the dishes and wiping down bits of the kitchen Mrs. Weasley returned to the table.

"Well Harry, Arthur and I have decided to take you up on your offer. We figure it couldn't hurt to be close to other Order members right now. And the Burrow is protected…" Harry rose and hugged the older woman, happy that his adopted family would still be there with him.

"Glad to hear it. I was thinking the large bedroom on the end of the second floor for you two."

"Thank you. That will do nicely. And Ginny?" Harry hid a small smile as he turned to his girlfriend.

"And Ginny can have her choice of the rest of the floor." Ginny popped to her feet.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Take your pick. The rest we can use for whoever is here at the time." Without waiting for her mother Ginny shot out the door and up the stairs. Molly followed slower and turned from the door.

"Thank you Harry."

"It's the least I can do for all you've done for me."

"We'll just take the day and get moved in then." She passed through the door and followed her daughter up the stairs. Harry sat back down at the table and glanced at his friends. He could tell by the way they were both suddenly bouncing that they had something to tell him they couldn't say in front of the others. It was odd to see both of them replicating the other's mood so precisely. Almost annoying.

"What?" He looked back and forth waiting. It was Hermione who decided she could trust herself to speak first.

"While you were asleep Mrs. Weasley sent us to keep and eye on you. Obviously you weren't going anywhere so we decided to look around a bit and see what-"

"We found it!" Hermione looked just a little miffed that he had interrupted her.

"Yes, I was getting to that Ronald. As I was saying. We searched the house rather thoroughly; paying special attention to anywhere Kreacher might have stashed things. And stuffed in an old sock in the back of his little cupboard, we found this." Reaching into her pocket she drew out a golden locket and set it in front of Harry. He reached out slowly, afraid this might be a dream. His hand closed on the locket and he lifted it closer. The emblem of Slytherin was clear on the front and Harry had no doubt what he now held in his hand. A slow smile spread across his face as he looked back up at his friends. They were halfway there.

"Thank you." They nodded in response as he carefully gathered the chain and slipped the piece of Tom's soul into his pocket. He was just a little twittery with excitement. The cup, the snake, something from Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. There was something satisfying about removing the locket from that list. The problem of how to destroy it was set aside for the moment. "Now…rooms for my two 'advisors'." Hermione laughed at the title.

"Tell me you're not actually going to call us that?"

"So mate, we get our choice of the second floor to?" Ron actually looked rather hopeful that he might get his own room. Harry could hardly blame him.

"Actually, I've got other plans for you two." Hermione got her patented 'what crazy idea do you have now Potter?' look. "Trust me; you're going to like this." Rising, he lead them from the kitchen and up the stairs. They stopped on the second floor expecting to be situated there but he continued on. After a second they followed and emerged on the landing of the third floor. He turned around to face them, gesturing to the other doors. "Now, I need to ask you each a favor."

"Of course Harry."

"Anything mate."

"Excellent. I knew I could count on you. Now, I have a problem. You see, I have all these empty rooms up here. Now, I don't have the time to get them all set up by myself. So what I want each of you to do is pick one room then go to Finnegan's Furniture on Diagon Alley and choose whatever you want to fill it. I've already arranged with him to pay for everything, I just need you to pick out what you would like. As a bonus you can stay in that room while you're here." Ron looked unabashedly excited at the idea but Hermione held him back.

"Harry…we can't just let you buy us a room full of furniture, we're not going to go spend your money."

"Ah, but that's the beauty of it! I'm not buying it for you, I'm buying it for me and any future guests I may have. You two just happen to be my first guests so I think it's only fair you get to pick out the original furniture for the rooms. Wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable while you're here. The rooms will be yours until you two get a place of your own and then…I'll just put a permanent reservation on them should you ever want to stay for a night or two."

"But Harry, it's the same thing."

"It doesn't sound like the same thing to me. Does it sound the same to you Ron?"

"Not at all."

"See? Totally different. Now, you two go pick out your rooms. I'm going to head back to my room and look over my books for this year." He was about to turn when he noticed Hermione's confused face. "What?"

"What do you mean your books Harry? I thought we were skipping this year… That thing with McGonagall…I thought that was just to help her get others back…" Harry turned to Ron with disbelief.

"You didn't tell her?" Ron looked more than a little sheepish at having forgotten for over two days.

"Uh…sorry mate…sort of…slipped my mind…" Hermione looked back and forth between them putting the pieces together.

"Wait…so we _are_ going back?" Ron smiled weakly in affirmation as Harry nodded firmly.

"Yeah. McGonagall made a rather convincing case and she promised some additional freedom so we could do what was necessary."

"Oh…then…I guess I'd better open this." She pulled her Hogwarts letter out of a pocket, still sealed. Ron looked at it surprises.

"You just carried it around with you?"

"Yeah. I just couldn't throw it away." She looked at it for a moment then returned it to her pocket. "I'll get to it in a minute. Right now I have a room to pick out." Turning she selected the first door and stepped in. Ron followed her leaving Harry alone. He turned and headed for his room to look through the various packages he had picked up for school.

Setting them on his bed he opened the trunk. Searching every pocket and strap he removed everything from the trunk that had faithfully served him for over six years. Glancing up he found Hedwig had returned and apparently approved of her perch since she was fast asleep. Picking through everything he sorted the contents of his case into four groups. The first was clothes that he immediately put away into the wardrobe. The second was the old books and equipment from previous classes he wouldn't need this year. These found homes on his desk of the bookshelves near the door. The sheaf of parchment he had written up using the old books he also set on the desk to review. The third pile was the things he would need for the coming year and was a rather small. It did include some key things though like the Marauder's map.

His invisibility cloak he hung from the coat rack built into the wardrobe's side to air out, knowing it would be stuffed in his pocket much of the coming year. He also came across a few other trinkets of his adventures over the past few years. There was the coin Hermione had created to contact the DA. This he added to the third pile containing the map. He also found a picture of the four Tri-wizard champions. Stepping closer to the door he made it the first picture on the bookshelves. After a moment he added the photo of his parents. He looked back and forth for a moment before stepping away. The fourth pile was trash. There was a surprising amount in the case. A few candy wrappers courtesy of the twins, old potion ingredients that had outlived their usable life, crumpled up notes to classes he was glad to know he didn't have to ever take again and more than a few bits of random paper.

Next he moved onto the boxes from his birthday and trip to Diagon Alley. Sorting through the things he had collected he packed what he could into his trunk and the rest went to his desk. Collecting the various now empty boxes and wrapping he piled it with the garbage from his trunk and dumped it all in the trash bin. Next the pile of things he would need again found their way into his trunk. Sealing the trunk for the time being, he set it aside next to the desk and glanced up at his clock. Realizing how long that had taken he decided to skip his review and go find the others. As he emerged from his room Ron dashed up to him, clearly panicked.

"Ron? What is it?"

"Hermione! She's just standing in the middle of her room, staring at her Hogwarts letter. And…she's crying…" Harry dashed after Ron and slid to a halt in front of the open door nearest the far end of the hall. Judging by the other open door Ron had chosen the room across from hers. He could see her standing dead still in the middle of the room, staring down at the sheets of paper. He could also make out the track of a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"Hermione? You okay?" He stepped in slowly followed by Ron. "Hermione?" Suddenly her head rose and they could both make out a wide grin. Harry realized they were tears of joy streaking down her face. A grin rose on Harry's face as well. "What? What is it?"

"I'm been named Head Girl."

"Excellent. I never doubted it for a moment." The grin on Harry's face paled in comparison to Ron's reaction. Rushing forward he picked Hermione clear up off the floor and span her around, both of them laughing like madmen. Spinning to a stop he pulled her close and planted what even Harry had to admit was one hell of a kiss on her lips. Though he felt like something of an intruder in the room he couldn't resist continuing. "Did Ron mention he's been named Head Boy?" At this revelation Hermione grabbed Ron and planted her own kiss on him "So…uh…are you going _need_ two rooms?"

They rapidly broke apart blushing furiously. Ron was rendered completely speechless. Fortunately Hermione managed to speak. "Uh…yeah. We'll…we'll just be going to Diagon Alley now. Gotttgetmyschoolstufffbye!" A second later they were gone as Hermione grabbed Ron and disapperated. Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the pair.

"Why don't you ever do that to me?" Harry span around to find Ginny standing in the doorway, an amused look on her face. Stepping closer he gripped her tightly and caught her lips in a deep kiss. Enjoying it immensely he pulled back when need for oxygen became great, though he would have been fine passing out that way.

"Or did you mean the spinning?" She smiled leaning against his chest.

"No, this is quite enough spinning for me." After another moment she stepped back. "So, do you have a minute for little old me?" He smiled and nodded.

"For you I have all the time in the world. What do you need?"

"I wanted to…talk."

"Sure. But let's get out of Hermione's room first." He took her hand and began to lead her out when he realized she wasn't moving. "Uh…Ginny?" She had a slightly outraged look on her face. It was look Harry had never been able to interpret fully but he knew it meant trouble. "What?"

"Hermione's Room?"

"Yeah…she needs a place to stay while she's here. Ron's is across the hall." He immediately thought he had made a mistake as the look intensified.

"Is he? Oh…I see how it is."

"How what is?" Harry felt there was a point he should be grasping here but couldn't figure out what it was.

"Your friends are up here with you while I, who am merely your girlfriend, am relegated to the down stairs with my parents." Harry opened his mouth to respond, thought better of it, and changed what he was going to say.

"Can…can we talk about this in my room?"

"Well of course Mr. Potter. Whatever you wish." Marching past him she nearly stormed down the hall and into his room taking a seat in one of the large chairs in the corner. Harry followed and took a seat as well after closing the door. "Well?"

Harry took a moment to collect his thoughts. Not trusting himself to look at her he leaned forward, elbows on knees and watched her reflection in the coffee table instead. After several more seconds he spoke.

"Ginny…your brother and Hermione have been my friends for six years. Ron was the first friend I ever had, since the first moment on the Hogwarts Express and Hermione has saved my hide….and his…more times than I can count. There is nothing we wouldn't do for each other. We would fight and die for each other if we had to. We each know it and so does everyone who's ever met us. We owe each other our lives, probably many times over and together we are virtually unstoppable. They are my closest friends and I need them close. That's one reason they're on this floor, but is nothing to do with why you're not.

"You…are so much more than just my friend or even my best friend. I would die for them, but for you, I want to live. For years I've known I'd have to face Tom at the end. And for years I've promised myself I would revenge my parent's murder even if it cost me my life. But when you came along…sometime after late last year, that idea changed. Now I promise myself I'll defeat him and live…so I can stay with you." He finally got up the courage to look at her directly and found her eyes wide; staring at him in stunned silence. "But that's still not a reason for your room assignment.

"The reason why I want you with your parents and not up here is maintain that separation in other peoples' minds. Everyone at school knows we were going out, they probably think we still are, but they haven't grouped you in with Hermione, me and your brother yet. That's our advantage. You are, for lack of a better term, our ace in the hole. As long as neither Tom nor his followers realize that you've become directly tied to the three of us, he won't be planning to take you on. You're still just seen as a member of the DA. Tom was surprised at their presence in the ministry but he dismissed them as over enthusiastic fans. Every single one of them, especially you, are strong and talented witches and wizards but he refuses to see it and dismisses them. That will be his downfall.

"I promise you won't be excluded from any meeting we have discussing our mission, the war, Voldemort or anything else. If fact…I have a very important favor to ask you." She was smiling by this point and nodded for him to continue. "Since you aren't seen as tied to the three of us, you can go places and do things here and at Hogwarts without attracting nearly as much attention as the three of us would. That is going to be of immense help. Now, the favor. I've been talking to Ron and he agrees that Hogwarts is going to come under attack at some point." Shock painted her face at the thought the school might be attacked, but acceptance also appeared. "The teachers are good and the few Aurors the already overtaxed Ministry will have stationed there are helpful, but if Tom attacks in force they are going to need help and they won't be able to wait for it to come from elsewhere." Her eyes lit up as she realized what he was saying.

"You mean…?"

"Yes. I'm restarting Dumbledore's Army. And you are going to lead them." Pure shock crossed her face at this.

"Me? But I'm no leader. I wouldn't know where to begin."

"Neither did I. You listen to your friends, look at your options, choose what seems best and don't ever give up. You will have complete freedom to shape the force as you see fit. Add new members, remove old ones, whatever. You can appoint sub commanders if you want. I'd recommend Neville and, believe it or not, Luna, but it's completely your call. If you accept. Please Ginny. I'm going to have to leave several times during the school year along with Ron and Hermione and I need to know there is someone I can trust in charge of the DA while I'm gone."

"Leave? Oh…you have to find those…"

"Horcrux."

"And I can't come with you?"

"I'd rather you didn't." As she was about to object he continued. "And not because I want to protect you and not because it's going to be extremely dangerous and I don't think you can handle it. Ron and Hermione are Head Boy and Girl. They have their own rooms so they can disappear for hours at a time and not raise suspicion. I'm famous for disappearing at all hours of the day and night and going who knows where. But if you suddenly start disappearing at the same time, people aren't going to have to work too hard to make the connection. That's why I want you to stay at the castle and also why you're the perfect person to run the DA. You'll know when and where we're going so you'll be able to keep an extra close watch on things. And there's the matter of apperating. You can't go freely yet and it's possible that whatever we have to do to get at the Horcrux will leave us unable or too weak to do side along apparitions. So…will you do it?" She only had to consider for a moment before answering. A wide grin crossed her face.

"Yes. Of course I will." Harry reached across the table and clasped her hand.

"Thank you." At his tug she rounded the table and sat across his lap leaning into his chest. "So…is that an acceptable answer?"

"Yeah. Yeah it is."

"Any other questions?"

"Just one. Who's Tom?"

"Tom? He's Tom Riddle." She looked up at him, confused.

"Wasn't he that git from the diary?"

"Yes. Tom Riddle is better known today as Lord Voldemort. His father was a muggle and his mother a witch. She cast a spell on him to fall in love with her. When it wore off he fled."

"Oh…" She nodded and hugged him a little tighter. "Wait…Voldemort is a half blood?"

"Yeah. Crazy isn't it? I think it was because of his father that he started to hate muggles."

"Wow…I wonder what Draco would think if he heard that?"

"Probably faint dead away." Harry turned his head to glance out the windows and watched the clouds. He wasn't sure how long they stayed like that but he was aware a while later that she had fallen asleep against his chest. He chuckled to himself at the way his wish of a few nights ago had been answered.

"This isn't what I meant." He continued watching the clouds until Mrs. Weasley's voice rang out though the door coming from downstairs.

"GINNY! Where are you!?" Jostling her a little he waited for her to wake.

"Your mother's looking for you." Her eyes popped open and looked around huntedly. "Don't worry, she's downstairs." Ginny relaxed a little and started to stretch. With minimal help she made it to her feet. Harry stood as well and followed her to the door. "Another reason for you to be down a floor. I thought your mum might feel a little more comfortable having you closer to her rather than up here. I'll see you later." He kissed her goodbye and watched from his door as she reached the stairs and headed down. Just before she disappeared Ron and Hermione emerged from their respective rooms. Ron glanced from his sister to Harry who wore a contented grin and slightly rumpled clothes striding toward him.

"Hey, you're back."

"What happened? What were you doing?" Harry looked at him confused by the severity of his tone.

"Whatever happened is none of our business Ronald."

"The hell it isn't! That's my sister!" Harry glanced down at his clothes and put it together.

"Oh…you think…no, we were just talking…and stuff…"

"And stuff!?"

"Yeah Ron. And stuff. If you want to know you could always ask her because I'm sure as hell not going to tell you. I think she's with your mum right now." Ron grumbled at this but let it drop. "So…what did you guys get?" Hermione gestured for him to take a look. Sticking his head in he looked around. To his surprise there were only a couple book shelves though they were nearly full. It also included a large comfortable bed, a large chair, clock, a pair of wardrobes and a large desk as well as various other little pieces. He noticed what appeared to be an orange pillow sitting on the chair. After a minute he realized it was Crookshanks and suddenly wondered where the cat had hidden itself while they had been at the Burrow. Probably chasing gnomes. "Nice. I would have thought more books."

"Turns out I don't need them. The Black family Library…your library is rather extensive. I'll need a few days to even see what all is down there."

"Oh…good. How about you mate?" Harry turned and followed Ron into his room. It was much crisper than Hermione's. Instead of the comfortable furniture his was harder, sharper. A simple bed and desk as well as a small work table already holding his broom. A lone bookcase mostly holding objects and only a few books stood next to the wardrobe. A stand near the window held the currently empty little cage of Pigwidgeon. Quiddich posters already adorned an entire wall over a broom stand. "Well, it's you."

"It works for me." Returning to the hall way they headed for Harry's room and gathered around the seating area. Harry looked to both of them, chuckling a little that they had both avoided for some unknown reason the chair Ginny had used. "So…what now?"

"Well…we've got three other rooms…anything we might need?"

* * *

(A/N): If you feel it is warranted feel free to review. I welcome any and all opinions. 


	9. Ch 8: Revelation

Disclaimer: I own no part of Harry Potter or its associated canon nor, any other already copyrighted material.

(A/N):

* * *

Chapter 8

**Revelation**

Harry had risen and dressed early. Hermione had insisted that they go incognito and had even gone out to buy the three of them 'proper muggle attire', though the thought that Harry didn't know how to dress like a muggle made him chuckle quite a bit. Still they had all ended up with jeans and variety of hooded sweatshirts and jackets. Despite seeing no difference from his usual casual clothes both girls insisted the change was vast. She had also gotten him a baseball cap to hide his telltale scar and messy hair. Tucking his invisibility cloak in his pocket he looked around.

There were only a few days until they left for Hogwarts and they still had a number of important things to do. Today was the visit to Godric's Hollow that he had been both anticipating and dreading. He had also promised them he would show them the night on the Astronomy Tower courtesy of the pensieve. They wanted to see it for some reason, perhaps disbelief Snape had actually turned so fast. Ginny's birthday would be tomorrow, he still had her gift safely hidden in his room. It had been pure luck she hadn't found it when she arranged the furniture.

Also hidden in his room, in the box the twins had gifted him, were both the fake locket he and Dumbledore had recovered and the Horcrux Ron and Hermione had found. And there they would stay until he worked out how to destroy them once and for all. The possibility that they might uncover another Horcrux in the Hollow had crossed his mind but he couldn't believe it. Tom had so far chosen places he had been strong to hide the bits of his soul and the Potter house definitely didn't fit that description.

Growing restless Harry rose to his feet and exited the bedroom. Turning right into the first room he entered what they had set up as a work shop. Work benches ringed the room along with a number of stools and one large table sat right in the middle. It was incredibly convenient as it allowed them plenty of space to set up anything they might need to test a spell, do some research, practice enchanting an object or whatever else they might need and then leave it set up until they got back to it. In one corner that Hermione had simply taken over there sat a large cauldron over a low fire simmering away, surrounded by various supplies. She had taken it upon herself to practice brewing Wolf's Bane both for Professor Lupin and as a test to see if she could.

Harry was slightly surprised to find Ron sitting at the main bench actually pouring over a book and looking intently at a small wooden box with his wand drawn. With a quick flick the box turned into a rough approximation of a locket. Harry's eyes bulged. When had Ron started using silent incantations? Taking a few steps forward the flame haired cohort looked up. With a slight jerk of his head for greeting he returned his attention to the book.

"Morning Ron."

"Morning Harry."

"Whatcha' doing?" Ron flicked his wand twice more. The first turned the object back into the box and the second transfigured it into a nearly perfect copy of the locket he had found.

"I was thinking, if we're going to be stealing these things from You-Know-Who, we should leave a copy in their place. It might not fool a close examination, but if he just glances…or sends a follower…"

"Good idea. Couldn't hurt at least. We're going to be going soon, you ready?"

"Yeah…I'll be done in a couple minutes. I just want to get this right first." Harry looked in wonder at the book he was reading over again.

"Wow…you studying. Hermione must be rubbing off on you…finally." Ron chuckled by way of response, acknowledging the truth of it. "Speaking of…have you seen her lately?"

"Library." Harry realized just how absorbed Ron was when he didn't continue. It was weird to see Ron getting up early to do research and it was becoming slightly unnerving. Harry backed out of the room before he could become truly freaked out.

Heading down the hall he passed what Ginny had dubbed the War Room. It was an oddly fitting title. The room contained a few desks against the walls, one each for intelligence, rumors, personnel control and tracking Death Eaters. On the center of one long wall was a massive bulletin board that appeared blank. A wave of the correct hand however would reveal a map covered with various notes that denoted all the known Death Eater attack, Dark Mark locations, last known locations of certain people and a host of other information kept up to date by Hermione who copied much of it from the _Prophet_.

In the center of the room's main table sat the same chess set Ron had first set up back at the Burrow. Upon moving it here the four had looked it over while Ron explained to his sister what each piece was. A second white rook had appeared off in a corner to represent Grimmauld Place as well. After a further moment's contemplation Ron removed the white bishop he had dubbed Harry and set the King back on the board in its place.

"We have our leader again." The significant glance he cast at Harry left no doubt who he thought that was. A moment later Hermione cast a ward on the board so only Ron could move the pieces; she wanted to make sure it wasn't disturbed. Glancing in now Harry noticed Ginny had taken over marking new attacks for today. Stepping in behind her he looked for the newer ink. There had been surprisingly few attacks in the wake of the headmaster's death and it had him a little unnerved.

Wrapping his arms around her from behind, he rested his chin on her shoulder. "Good morning." Turning her head she kissed him lightly.

"Hey." She grabbed a paper off the table and showed him the folded page. "This was just printed today. A muggle house was destroyed the day after your birthday." Somehow he knew what she was going to say. "Number 4 Privet Drive." So…they had tried to kill him outright.

"Was…was anyone killed?"

"No. The whole family was on vacation and it looked at first like a house fire. That's why it took so long to show up." He nodded in response and looked a little stunned. "You warned them didn't you?" Harry had no need to ask who she was talking about and simply nodded against her shoulder. "That was a good thing you did." Turning, she hugged him tightly. "You're a good person Harry, don't ever lose that."

"I won't. So, about ready to go?" She had asked to come along and he gladly accepted. Any emotional support he could get was likely to be helpful if not needed.

"Yeah. I'll be down in a minute; I just want to finish this."

"Okay." Letting go he headed out and down the stairs. Swinging past the second floor he caught a glance from Mrs. Weasley who was coming out of her and Arthur's room. She didn't approve of the trip they were taking and especially didn't approve of not sending a guard, but he had silenced her simply by pointing out that he could have just left without saying anything. She really didn't approve of Ginny accompanying him but Hermione had been kind enough to step in and argue his case. He still didn't know what she had said to make the woman relent.

Making his way through the first floor he stepped into the library and found Hermione once again searching the shelves. It had taken her three whole days just to get a rough idea what all was there and even now she was hunting through individual books in search of anything of use. The Black family had an incredible collection of books dealing with the Dark Arts; one that she had said might exceed the one at Hogwarts. The incredulity on her face at this possibility had been worth getting up that day. She stood now near the back paging through yet another dusty manuscript.

"Hey Hermione." She glanced up from the book and smiled. Closing the text and replacing it on the shelf she turned to face him. Despite weekends during school and most of the summer he still found it odd to see her not wearing the school uniform.

"Morning. The others ready to go?"

"Yeah. They're going to meet us in the entry in a minute. It's kind of weird seeing Ron put off a trip, even for a minute, to finish studying. I think you're having a serious effect on him."

"Yeah…well…payback for the years of corrupting influence he's had on me." As she spoke she pulled a rubber band from her pocket and used it to tightly pin her hair back. Making sure it was orderly she pulled up the hood on her sweat jacket and tucked it in. The difference was astounding. "Well, let's go." Following her out, they found Ginny already in the entry way, her hair similarly hidden beneath a hood. She also wore a cap to further hide her red locks. Harry fit his own cap over his head, making sure to cover up as much of the scar as he could and pulled the hood over it. A moment later Ron descended the steps, also pulling his hood up. Harry looked over the faces of his closest friends

"Okay, everyone got their wands?" They each nodded, Ron checking his forearm and the girls checking within their jackets. Harry could feel the solid weight of his wand strapped to his arm. "Good. Now remember, we're supposed to be muggles. Watch what you say and do." They nodded again. "See you there. Be careful." Hermione held out an arm for Ginny and they dissapperated from the entry way. A second later Ron threw him a glance and disappeared as well. Harry followed a second later.

After being pulled through the tight tube he appeared in a small stall in a public bathroom. Opening the door he met Ron also emerging from a stall. Glancing around he confirmed they were alone. Heading for the door he followed his friend out into the bus station. Hermione appeared a moment later with Ginny from the nearby door. Coming here had been Hermione's idea and so far it seemed to be working well. She had planned it out so they would just have time to catch the bus they wanted. After a moment's searching she found the correct placard and they trailed after her across the platforms.

Harry glanced around more out of curiosity than anything else. There were fewer people here than he had expected, even for mid morning. Those that were around seemed to be moving quickly and not really looking at each other. Though far from the panic gripping the magic world, clearly they were sensing the gathering darkness as well. At the end of the line following Ginny into the bus he found it nearly empty as well. A glance at the placard told him either Godry's Hole was unpopular or people just weren't traveling much. After sitting he questioned Hermione as to the placard.

"Sometimes names get changed…or shortened. Trust me, this is the right way." He wasn't feeling foolish enough to question her intelligence this morning so he simply leaned back in the near empty bus and waited. Ginny sat next to him also trying to relax but failing as miserably as the other three. Each of them threw glances around trying to watch everything while appearing to look at nothing. They were getting as paranoid as Moody.

The ride was surprisingly short and fifteen minutes later they were stepping down onto a concrete curb. Looking around they could see where the original name had come from. The Hollow was surrounded on three sides by a rolling hill the gently flowed away across the land. A single road led straight into the small valley and was flanked on either side by old houses. All of which looked just a little broken down. A thick fog that the mid morning sun had yet to burn off had settled around the little village, just obscuring the far end of the road. There was little movement in the area and only the bus just pulling out of their vision seemed at all colorful. After a moment Harry pulled out the paper his aunt had given him and looked it over. He handed it to each of them. He noticed they each smiled just a little at the address. As Ginny handed it back he glanced once again, written in harsh straight script.

_The Potter's Home_

_may be found at_

_21 Griffin Street,_

_Godric's Hollow._

After a moment Harry realized the note must have been written by his parent's Secret Keeper. Anger rose in him as he realized who that was. Putting the paper back into his pocket and trying to calm himself he jerked his head forward. "Let's go." Ginny followed at his side as the other pair trailed behind. Each of them surreptitiously looked around as they walked trying to look everywhere at once. Ginny seemed to notice the bit of anger shown in his eyes, not quite concealed by his hat.

"What? What's wrong?"

"It's…look, I'll tell you later. Okay?"

"Okay." She tenetivly gripped his hand and received a thankful squeeze in return.

The village was quiet. It was clear there hadn't been much excitement here in some time. Keeping half an eye on the cracked sidewalk to make sure he didn't trip, Harry began scanning the house numbers. It didn't take long for them to reach the spot where his parent's house was supposed to be located. It was near the end of the street where the road terminated in a little cul de sac. All they saw though was an empty lot, overgrown with weeds and some little trees. Maybe he had gotten it wrong. No…it had to be right.

Looking back and forth he glanced back up the street and to the end where a broken down church sat, solemnly looking over the town. 21 Griffin Street… Turning back as he thought of the address again the house suddenly sprang into view, much as Grimmauld had. Ron let out a low whistle looking at it.

"Whoa. Nice place." Harry couldn't help but agree. It was a good sized two story house that fit in perfectly with the rest of the neighborhood. It looked slightly newer though and was a little less broken than the rest. He stood there staring at it for a long time, Ginny's hand keeping him in the present. She spoke at his side, just loud enough for him to hear.

"You sure about this?" He slowly nodded in response and took a step forward. They followed him as he approached the door, gripped the handle…and realized he couldn't get in. She sensed his hesitation. "What?"

"It's locked."

"So? Unlock it." He could tell she was about to reach for her wand and do it herself. He lightly grabbed her wrist.

"No…not here. The ministry might be watching this place and we can't risk it." She nodded slowly in agreement.

"Okay. Then we'll do it another way." This time she reached for her hood and slid two fingers in near her temple. A second later they emerged holding a hair pin. "Keep lookout." He turned and glanced around as she approached the door. Ten second later he heard the lock open and the door swing in. She replaced the pin in her hair as he looked at her, stunned.

"Where…?" Ron and Hermione were also staring at her, Ron with approval, Hermione with shock.

"I grew up with Fred and George. You don't think they didn't realize the value of picking locks without magic do you?" He smiled, admiring her handiwork. "Turns out a woman's touch makes it even easier." She flexed her fingers to emphasize the point.

"And much appreciated it is. Now, shall we?" Gesturing to the door he followed the others in and locked it behind them. Turning from the door he looked over what had been briefly his home. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust and looked to be just as it was left. He could tell things had moved somewhat though. Chairs had been pushed aside to make moving between the rooms a little easier. Ron looked around as well and swiped a finger over a table, collecting an inch of dust.

"Wow…mum'd have a fit. Looks like nobody's been here in about…"

"Sixteen years. Give or take." They turned to see Harry's emerald eyes shining with emotion. Ron quickly wiped the dust off his finger.

"Right…sorry mate."

"It's okay. I'm just going to…look around for a little bit." They each nodded and stepped away from him as he started moving slowly through the house. They each kept a respectful distance, not wishing to intrude but wanting to be there should he need them. He looked over the living room first and found the trappings of a completely normal life. It could have been any muggle house. Apparently anything that was specific to his family had been removed. Even the books were nonmagical. Covering the rest of the first floor it was all the same. It was as if his parents had completely cut themselves off from the world of magic.

A moment later he realized that was exactly what they had done. They had left everyone and their entire lives behind to protect him. And they had thought themselves safe. He would see Pettigrew suffer for what he had done. Approaching the stairs he felt a sudden resonance in the very spot. He had felt this magic before. It was Tom Riddle's magic.

Falling to one knee his hand spread on the ground, knowing this as the spot his father had fallen. A pair of hot tears fell to the carpet and were absorbed. A split second later Ginny was there with an arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"Harry…what is it?" He could just raise his head to meet her eyes.

"My father." He could see her eyes widen with understanding. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths before struggling back to his feet with her help. She waved the others off and let go as he headed for the stairs. They followed as he slowly took one step after another.

Emerging on the second floor he turned right first. Through the open door was his parent's room. Here he finally found some evidence of magical ties. Well disguised in the muggleish bedroom were bits and pieces of the magical world. A plaque for the Quiddich cup was propped up on a dresser. Two brooms sat in the corner, untouched for years. Seeing nothing else he turned and headed for the room he had left for last. Stepping into his nursery he approached the crib and again felt the resonance, stronger this time.

Pain dropped him all the way to the ground in a hunched position, both hands clenched in fists against the floor, tears dropping against his glasses. Again he could feel Ginny's comforting arms. Drawing strength from her presence he opened his eyes and started to rise. As he did something caught his eye from under the nearby dresser. Reaching under it his hand returned a moment later holding a rather ornate rectangular hand mirror. He rose, staring at it.

Ginny, still clutching him, looked over his shoulder. "What is it?" He shook his head, unsure what significance the mirror had. It was a deep blue carving wrapped over a faded bronze frame, with what appeared to be eagles prominently carved around the edge.

"It's the mirror of Rowena Ravenclaw." They both turned to see Hermione, who had withdrawn with Ron, return and look at the object he held. "I got you that book for a reason you know." Truth be told he had wanted to read it, but other things kept coming up…like time with Ginny. His eyes grew wide at the revelation.

"You're…sure?"

"Of course I am Harry. Page 231. She made it, supposedly as a gift to the first headmaster after the original four. She was the last to die and wanted him to have something of hers. It was suppose to help anyone who looked into it focus." He returned his gaze to the mirror and was hit by something else. With the magical resonance that filled the room to this point he had missed the feeling of the mirror. It held the same signature as he had found downstairs and felt in this room, only far more so. No…it couldn't be that easy… "What Harry? What is it?"

"I…I think…that this…is…I think he managed to do it…before…" None of the others understood what he was talking about. Ginny placed a hand on his shoulder to turn him.

"Harry? What are you talking about? What is it?"

"A Horcrux." Everyone's eyes shot open when invoked the name. Hermione was the first to respond, skeptically.

"Harry…are you sure. I mean…there were no traps…it was just lying there. Surely something that evil would have been sensed by any ministry officials that came through here."

"Not necessarily. I didn't sense it until I tried. This whole room is thick with Voldemort's signature, and this even more so. I…I think he managed to make it…just before getting destroyed. That's why it wasn't hidden."

"Then why didn't he come back and get it?"

"I…I don't know. Maybe he figured either it was still here and if no one had found it yet, they wouldn't. Or if it had been found it…they likely stuck it in a museum somewhere and it was still safe." He could feel certainly growing inside him. "Yes…this is a Horcrux. Four down." A moment later, still savoring his victory, Ron called from the window.

"Harry, get over here!" They all dashed to the window to find two very familiar faces in muggle clothes looking over the street. Harry took the chance of opening the window to hear them. Crabb and Goyle, faces he would never forget from that night in the graveyard were conversing rather loudly. It was Goyle's voice they heard first.

"…believe you didn't get the address from Pettigrew!"

"I thought you got it!"

"Well obviously I didn't. Don't see why we're here anyway. That Potter's not going to come back here."

"Fine. Wait here. I'll be right back." Turning in place the Death Eater disappeared. Harry pulled back from the window.

"Any ideas?" Ron nodded.

"There's only one of them. I say we take him out." Hermione shook her head at his aggressive mindset.

"And the other could return at any second. Plus, if we start throwing spells around, the ministry will be all over us in a minute. I say we just apperate away." Harry nodded at the idea.

"Fine, you first." She stepped back and turned in place. Nothing happened. Cocking an eyebrow she tried again. Still nothing. One more time yielded the same result. "What?"

"Anti-Apperating seal. We have to leave the house."

"Great, then we'll be caught for sure."

"No we won't. Backdoor. Come on." Harry took the lead and quietly moved as quickly as he could from the room his destiny had first been set in. Crouching as they rushed down the stairs they each kept a careful eye out the window in case Crabb should return. Harry led them through the kitchen to the backdoor and stopped dead at the keyed deadbolt. "Uh Ginny?" Before he could ask she was at the door and picking the lock. He slipped back to the kitchen entry watching Goyle looking around. A second later Crabb reappeared and showed him a piece of paper. "Ginny? Fast would be good."

"Just a second. This is better lock than the front. Come on…" She was speaking through gritted teeth now and frustration was beginning to show. "Right…left…get in there…" Time seemed to slow as the two Death Eaters approached. He felt the bulge of his wand up his sleeve and gripped the handle. Instinctively he knew the others were doing the same. After what seemed an eternity he finally heard the satisfying click. "Got it." Silently pulling the door open she was the first out followed by Hermione. Ron backed out, ready to draw and attack to defend them. Harry was the last to go, also backing out, having to strongly resist the urge to draw his wand. Pulling the door shut he could just hear the front door being rattled.

"See? No one's been here for years." A few seconds later, during which Harry thought they must be checking windows the voice continued. "Not a speck of dust out of place. Come on; let's report to the Dark Lord. Remember to get away from the house so you can go." Dashing across the backyard to where Ron was signaling he kept low and ducked over the neighboring hedge. Following them up along the side he could just make out the pair reaching the street and disappearing. Turning away he fell back against the hedge, holding the mirror against his arched knees and dropping his head.

He could hear each of his friends letting out a relieved breath he knew he was echoing. Calming his still jittery nerves he waited for just a moment before opening his eyes to look at the Horcrux. He didn't get much of a chance though before Hermione's voice cut into his thoughts. "Uh…Harry?" He looked up at her and found her gaze pointed straight ahead.

"Yeah?" Instead of answering her hand rose and pointed ahead. He followed the gesture and found what had spooked her. They were sitting against the outer wall of the church's cemetery. "Oh…" Tucking the mirror into his pocket, carefully at first then harder when he realized he wouldn't mind if it broke, he rose to his feet and looked around. They followed and each took a couple steps forward. "Split up. See if you can find…"

"We're on it." Ron split off to the side, Hermione ahead and Ginny the other side. Harry began randomly walking amongst the stones and statues that dotted the ground. While his friends moved methodically he walked aimlessly, unsure of what he was looking for. Seeing a tree in the corner that reminded him oddly of the Walloping Willow he headed in that direction. Arriving at the base of the tree he glanced down as his friends arrived, each shaking there heads. When he did he finally noticed a large headstone he could have sworn wasn't there a moment ago. Taking a step forward he fell to his knees, tears flowing freely again. After a moment Ginny laid a hand lightly on his shoulder.

"Harry…what is it? I'm sure they're here, we just have to keep looking."

"My…parents." He pointed to the stone. It was of dark granite and wide enough to encompass both of them. Along the bottom were two placards, one for each of his parents stating their names, birthdays…and October 31, 1981. Above their names were carvings of their faces, more real than any chisel could have cut. Between the portraits was a small inscription.

**In loving memory**

**of those who died protecting**

**what they loved most.**

Below this seemed to be a carved envelope, though what it might symbolize he had no idea. It seemed a long time later before Ginny spoke again. "Harry…there's nothing there."

"What? You…you don't see it?" All three shook there heads in response. "But…it's right here." He reached out to touch the stone and placed his hand firmly on the top. When he did a slight jolt ran though him. Before he could wonder what it was a light began to glow from the center of the stone, outlining the envelope carving. It seemed to come forward from the stone and a second later it dropped to the ground in front of him. Reaching out he picked up what was now a paper envelope. Glancing back to the stone he saw the last two words of the inscription that the letter had hidden.

**Their son**.

Letting the tears flow he flipped over thick envelope and stared at the elegant script he knew well spelling out his name. His heart nearly stopped as he realized this letter was from Dumbledore. Swallowing hard and choking back tears he rose. They each noticed the letter and Ron asked. "Where'd that come from?"

"The stone. It must have a concealing charm on it…that's why you can't see it. And this must have been transfigured…"

"Who's it from?"

"I'm not sure. But I'll check…after we get home." Hermione glanced at the watch she had procured somewhere that obviously had no magical affiliation.

"Then we'd better hurry. The bus will be here in five minutes." Double checking to make sure they weren't being watched they took off as a dead run back up the street to begin retracing their steps back to Grimmauld.

* * *

_Harry_

_I do not know how this letter will reach you, but hopefully you are well and your aunt has taken care of you. The letter I've written to her should be in her hands by the time I finish this one. First of all, should you have any friends with you; they would be unable to see your parent's headstone due to a concealing charm I placed on it. This letter's return to its normal state was triggered by your touch._

_Now...on to more pressing matters. By now you will hopefully know all about Tom Riddle that I could tell you here, so I will set that aside._

_We now believe it was Sirius Black who betrayed your parents. Though I cannot think he would have done it, the evidence appears overwhelming. It was in fact Sirius who first discovered your dead parents and tried to remove you from the house. Fortunately I arrived a moment later and took you into my care. Sirius disappeared for parts unknown after loaning Hagrid, who I hope you have met by now, his enchanted motorcycle. While I went ahead to prepare the way for you he carried you to your aunt's house._

_Having no idea when you will receive this I don't know what would be redundant._

_Know this though…you're parents died bravely, fighting to protect you. I believe it was your mother's sacrifice that allowed you to defeat Tom, though I must still do some research on this matter. I do hope he is gone for good, but we found no body when I and some close friends searched you home. I also have some theories about that but I will say no more as it may simply be an old man's paranoia. _

_I imagine you will be a hero in many eyes at this point and a target in others now. Hopefully the protection I've placed on your aunt's house will keep you safe until you reach Hogwarts. Then I will do my best to help you. Sybil's prophecy is still fresh in my mind and I am not sure it is fulfilled yet._

_Take care Harry. And remember, your parents will always be with you._

_Albus Dumbledore._

_P.S. – Also enclosed in this envelope are some papers I believe need to be well guarded. They include your original birth certificate and the deed to your parent's house._

Harry laid the letter down on his desk where he had been reading and looked at the other papers. Also included was a scrap of parchment with Peter Pettigrew again telling him where to find the house. Packing it all back into the envelope and sliding the envelope into the box on the upper shelf he removed his glasses and leaned back, letting it all sink in.

His door opened and he could tell it was Ginny by the way she walked across the floor. For a second he thought it odd he could pick that out but quickly dismissed the idea. She slowly sat down next to him on the bed. "So…did you read it?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"It was from Dumbledore. Nothing new unfortunately. He wrote it the night after… Even then he was suspicious Tom survived."

"He was a very wise wizard."

"Yeah." Harry reached for his glasses and slid them back on. "I am also owner of yet another dead man's house. My father's."

"Really?"

"Yeah. The deed was in that letter. And I'd just come to terms with this place." She gripped his hand slowly.

"Yeah…but you've got time. After you beat Voldemort, you can take all the time you need."

"Yeah…" They sat like that for a few minutes before the tentative knock came at his door. "Yeah?" Ron leaned his head in, obviously anxious.

"Say mate…you mentioned the…pensieve?" Harry nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah…come on in. We might as well get this over with." He had been dreading this, reliving the moment of Dumbledore's murder, but he had promised. Rising and letting go of Ginny he headed for the pensieve stand as Ron and Hermione entered. Each of the others took seats in the sitting area. He almost smiled at them. They had each quickly picked out a favorite chair and never deviated. Sitting in his personal favorite, the large burgundy wing chair, he set the basin on the table between them.

Drawing his wand he swirled it in the silvery liquid. He was still apprehensive; this would be his first trip into the pensive without Dumbledore to guide him. He had dropped the memory they wanted to see into the basin earlier. It was a good thing he had or they would have been sitting there for half an hour while he figured it out. Setting aside those thoughts he waited until Snape's face, still as set and determined as it had been on the tower, swirled into view.

"Okay…here it is. Now…just lean toward the liquid…and you'll fall into the memory." Ron, brazen as always, was the first and the girls gasped as he disappeared. Hermione was next, followed by Ginny. Taking a breath to settle his mind, Harry followed.

Familiar with the feeling he waited until he landed roughly on his feet and glanced around, fully expecting to see Hogsmead, where the memory he had removed started. Instead they were in Dumbledore's office standing off in a corner and the man himself sat behind the desk, looking over some papers. The others, not knowing what to have expected, saw nothing wrong, but Harry, standing behind them, whipped his head around rapidly trying to figure out what was going on. His attention was drawn when Dumbledore spoke.

"Come in Severus." The door opened to reveal Professor Snape, hand still raised to knock. He entered and closed the door before striding forward. Harry was still confused.

"What the hell?" The others turned.

"This isn't it?"

"No…this is…I have no idea what this is…" Their attention returned to the aged wizard as he spoke again.

"Severus, whatever it is, stop pacing and tell me." Harry looked and was startled to see Snape was indeed pacing and looked genuinely distraught, something he had never been able to associate with the teacher. He did stop and turned.

"Sir…we have…a very…big…problem."

"What is it?" _I'm going to kill you_, thought Harry.

"Narcissa and Bellatrix visited me at my home last week. There were the usual accusations and verbal sparing but…I think I've made a terrible mistake." Dumbledore now seemed to decide this was a truly important matter and set the papers down. He gestured for Snape to continue. "I…I was put in a position where I had no choice but to make an Unbreakable Vow." The headmaster's face actually paled at this revelation.

"To do what?" Snape remained silent for a moment. "Severus! To do what?" There was…desperation...in his question. "What did you promise?"

"I…swore to aid young Malfoy on a mission he has been given by the Dark Lord." Dumbledore rose to his feet at this and slowly rounded his desk.

"Severus…what mission?"

"I…I faked knowledge to escape them, but I have been able to glean some bits from Draco. I don't know all the particulars…but one of the main points…is that he must kill you." Albus actually looked shell shocked at this and stumbled back to nearly fall against his desk. He seemed to speak to himself more than Snape and they had to lean in to hear him.

"Tom…Tom…not only do you want me gone…but to sacrifice that boy to do it…"

"Sir…what are we going to do? You know the rules of the Vow. If he can't do it, then…"

"I'm well aware of that Severus. And this is a problem." Some of his strength and color seemed to return as he stood to face the black robed man. "And I see only one solution." Snape nodded in agreement.

"As do I. I will die rather than fulfill the Vow. We can not lose you."

"No! You are too valuable to us where you are. I…must die. And you must kill me." The pure shock on Snape's face was mirrored on each of Harry's friends and his own.

"Sir…I…I can't do that."

"You have to Severus. I won't let that boy become a murderer and you are far too valuable to sacrifice."

"But sir…if I do this…Everyone will see me as a murderer. Everyone will be hunting me. I'll be killed before I could ever explain."

"There will be at least one who will know the truth."

"Who?"

"Harry."

"Potter? How do you plan to do that? He hates me as it is. If I do this…"

"Very simply Severus. It's all in here." He tapped the side of his head. "I'm leaving him my pensieve. I will simply add this memory and trigger it to be the first seen when he adds a memory of his own. Unless I am very much mistaken, he will wish to share memories of my lessons with his friends Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley. When he tries, he will end up here."

"But…he could still feign ignorance. They would both go along with him. If he conceals the truth then he can kill me and no one will know the difference. His father would have done that."

"Severus! James may not have been the nicest person to you but when it came down to it, he would have died to protect you. You know it, as do I. Harry is no different. He will tell those who need to know." Snape took a long while to consider what he was being asked to commit to. While he did Dumbledore returned to the chair behind his desk. Finally his drawn face nodded.

"Very well sir. I shall do as you ask."

"Thank you Severus. Now…is there anything you wish to say that I may pass on to Mr. Potter?" Snape considered it a moment before approaching the desk and taking a piece of parchment and quill.

"Potter! Get over here, you too Granger, if you're here." The named students leapt to attention and were at his side before they realized it wasn't even real. Looking down they could see he was writing an address. "Remember this. You may contact me here after you see this memory. Make the note short and vague in case it is intercepted. And for the love of Merlin don't use that damn white owl of yours. Every Death Eater knows that thing on sight. Granger, I'll trust you to remember this should he forget." Picking up the paper he set fire to it and let it burn to ashes. "Sir." Stepping back he turned and left the office. It was a moment before Dumbledore spoke again.

"Harry…would you come stand over here please." Harry moved to the appropriate place in front of the desk. "Thank you." He paused again before continuing. "There is so much I wish to tell you, so much you need to learn this coming year. Hopefully I'll have enough time to show you everything you need to see. If you know what Horcrux are, know how they are made and have seen a memory I strongly suspect is contained within the head of one Horace Slughorn, then I have indeed had enough time. There is one…now there will be two additional things I wish you to see. The first is when I destroyed the ring and did this to my hand. The second will now be my thoughts on how to destroy the rest of the Horcrux. I recommend you wait until you have them in hand to seek these memories. One thing at a time.

"Now…if, as I suspect will be, I have died by the time you see this, know Snape was innocent and acting on my orders. I still trust him completely and you should as well. You will perhaps remember that I told you in your first year, in regards to my now departed friend Nicholas Flamel, that to the well ordered mind, death is merely the next great adventure.

"Remember two things for me Harry. First, I'll never really be gone as long as at least one person remains loyal to me. And second, you have the power to defeat Tom. Don't dismiss it as weak; it is something he can never do. Goodbye." Harry could feel himself falling up but instead of returning to his room, they flowed immediately into the next memory, the one he had originally wanted. Though he was in shock the others managed to recover enough to watch events play out. It wasn't until near the end that something brought him back.

It was Dumbledore's voice, much weaker and desperate. "Severus…please…" Harry stared in wonder, realizing that Dumbledore wasn't begging for his life…he was begging Snape to kill him.

* * *

(A/N): If you feel it is warranted feel free to review. I welcome any and all opinions. 


	10. Ch 9: Transitions

Disclaimer: I own no part of Harry Potter or its associated canon nor, any other already copyrighted material.

(A/N):

* * *

Chapter 9

**Transitions**

The quartet dropped into their favorite chairs in Harry's room. They had just finished with Ginny's sixteenth birthday party. Though smaller than Harry's, there had been equal vigor among the few people in attendance. Most of her family had been forced to be absent due to the pressures of the coming war and only her parents and the twins had managed to stop by. Charlie and Bill had each sent a present though. Charlie's was a book he has picked up in Romania about some of the more peculiar regional spells that had been created with a special focus on the hexes of the area. The wicked grin she got at reading the cover even managed to spook the twins. Bill, currently on a trip with his new bride, had sent each member of the family a souvenir, Ginny's being a model of the real Eiffel Tower.

The twins had gifted her a grab bag of things from their feminine line and teased her endlessly about the love potions, stopped only when they had caught the glare in Harry's eye which no one else noticed. Arthur and Molly had also found their present in Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, or rather, had it made there. They had presented her with a beautiful pendant that bore her birthstone and the family crest picked out in silver. They had also had their sons enchant it with a shield charm similar to, but stronger than their defensive line of products. It wouldn't block an Unforgivable, but simple hexes would be stopped cold.

Ron had been at a loss for what to get her and defaulted to one of Hermione's previous ideas for Harry with a broom care kit. Hermione had broken from her usual pattern of books and selected a pair of gold and silver earrings that matched the pendant. Only on very close examination had Ginny noticed they were miniature Snitches.

By far the funniest gift came from Harry. Is response to her present to him, she received, brand new, a heavy duty, ready to use…frying pan. He had had to dodge at least one solid swing of his gift while much of the rest of the room laughed maniacally. Molly oddly had just a small grin and seemed to have a little tear forming at the corner of her eye.

The party soon broke up and the groups headed for home or other rooms. The four had found their way to Harry's room nearly by instinct. Coming here to talk over the day and wind down had become something of a ritual for them. In the aftermath of the pensieve visit they had spent much of the night here only slipping off to their own rooms as the sun had risen. They had talked of what they had seen from every possible angle, discussed every option. In the end they had no choice but to accept it as true and proceeded to decide what to do. They first day of school, they decided, they would use a random owl to send Snape a reply. Harry alone had made the call not to tell anyone else until it became necessary. The more people who knew the better chance it could get back to Voldemort.

Now they sat again, each waiting for the others to speak. Ginny was curled up in her chair, glowing just a little, and paging through the book Charlie had sent her. Harry was content just to lean back and watch her, a matching grin forming on his face. Ron and Hermione seemed to be in some sort of silent discussion that Harry didn't even try to make out. He threw a glance over to his desk. Five sealed envelopes, each enchanted to disintegrate if anyone other than the addressee opened them, sat in a neat pile there.

The first was to Professor McGonagall and contained a list of people he had managed to convince to send their children to Hogwarts. She had organized a dozen meetings over the course of three days earlier in the week and he had attended each, always with a guard, to make a personal plea to the parents. Finding the points they needed to be reassured about had been a challenge, but in the end nearly all had been swayed. Ron and Hermione had gone with him and either Ron's strategic explanation or Hermione's intellectual discourse had won more than a few days. Thirty extra students would now be coming to Hogwarts, many of them in earlier classes that the Headmistress had especially focused on.

The second was for Remus and Moody, again reiterating his orders and adding a few new ones they had seen were needed. He paid special attention to make sure they would continue trying to find Snape but make doubly sure they didn't do anything to him. The third was for Tonks to help her guide the other two. Both letters included contact information so he could relay orders to them during the school year and they could send information back. They would have access to the War Room and Tonks had volunteered to take over the data collection duties.

The fourth was to Hagrid to thank him for the reports he was receiving every couple days on the state of the forest outside Hogwarts and on how his house rebuild was coming. It also questioned whether Grawp would be willing to help should the battle come to Hogwarts.

The fifth and final letter was something the others didn't know of and would be addressed only shortly before being sent. It was going to Gringott's to set a few things in order and inquire as to a couple possible arrangements he might wish to make in the future, such as selling his old house.

He turned back to see the conversation seemed to have stopped between Ron and Hermione. A second later she rose and yawned.

"Well, the express leaves early and I for one don't want to miss it. Good night." She strode from the room and was followed a minute later by Ron who also bade them good night. It took Ginny another minute to see the grin tugging at the edges of Harry's mouth.

"What? You're not still laughing about that pan are you? Cause if you are…" It seemed to appear from nowhere into her hand and shake menacingly at him.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Then what?"

"I was just wondering if you'd like your present now." She cocked an eyebrow at him at that.

"You mean the frying pan wasn't my gift?"

"Oh no, that is most definitely yours. However…I also got you something more…fun." The look on her face gave him not only a slight chuckle but also other, less pure, ideas. She rose and moved closer to him, sitting on the edge of the next chair and leaning close.

"Did you now. And what might that be Mr. Potter." The way she said his name very nearly broke his train of thought. Before she could push him further he pulled a small package out of his pocket and handed it over. She looked at what appeared to be a palm sized stick quizzically. Carefully unwrapping it, as if it might break, she revealed its contents. "Uh…a model Firebolt? Thanks?" He was grinning now and carefully lifted it from her hand to set in on the table.

"This is no model. Restorus." With a flick of his wand the broom returned to its original size. Realizing it was the genuine article she looked at it, then him, then back, her eyes growing a little wider each time. "So…do you like it? Or should I take it back?"

"Harry…" She was unable to continue. A moment later she tried again. "Harry…I…" Again she froze and he waited patiently for her to finish. "I…I can't accept this. It's too much. It must have cost a fortune." Harry nodded as if he had expected a response like this.

"Sure you can. I consider it an investment. After all, we're going to need our top Chaser to have the best possible broom."

"But…what if there's no Quiddich this year?"

"Then the four of us may need to go somewhere and you'll be able to keep up."

"But…" Harry leaned in at this point and grasped her hand.

"And most importantly…if anything should happen…you can get away."

"What did I say about protecting me?"

"I love to fly and a Firebolt is a wonderful present for my birthday, thank you very much?" He didn't know whether to trust the look in her eye or the grin tugging at her lips so he did the only thing he trusted completely and kissed her. When they pulled apart several moments later they were both grinning. "You're welcome."

"I never said 'thank you'."

"Oh…I could tell you were thinking it."

"Really…and what else was I thinking Mr. Potter?" She said his name that same way…only this time her eyes had also changed. He quickly stood and stepped toward the door before he could become lost in them and lose his mind. He desperately tried to work some moisture back into his mouth as he turned to face her.

"That we should both get some sleep because tomorrow is a long day?" Something had changed in the way she stood and turned toward him. There was a side of her he had never seen at length hovering very near the surface and it was stealing his thoughts, taking over his self control. He fought to take a couple steps back and out of arm's reach.

"Hm…well…it did involve a bed…" She threw a glance over to the king sized four poster sitting in the middle of the room before retuning her mesmerizing eyes to Harry. He only managed one more step back before being frozen in place. "Though I don't think rest was part of it…not for a while anyway…" She closed the distance between them. Her finger gently stroked down his cheek. "It is my birthday after all…"

"You...uh…you don't like the broom?" Now the finger trailed down his neck and started down his chest.

"Oh…the broom is fine…more than fine in fact. I was just hoping for something a little more…personal." At the last word she caught a handful of his shirt and pulled him down into a deeply passionate kiss. Harry felt like his blood was on fire. Every part of him was wanted to do exactly what she was implying and only the smallest shred of thought was holding it back. As she finally pulled back he couldn't move for fear of losing control. When he did manage to speak it was in a strangled whisper he just managed to force out through lips still only a split inch from hers.

"Ginny…I…it's not that I don't…_want_…" He couldn't finish that sentence and hold onto the rest of his body so he trailed off. He could sense rather than see her smile. It was a smile that carried up to her half closed eyes. Her grip on his shirt released and her open hand now rested there. Standing up straight she leaned close to whisper in his ear.

"Good to know. Age of consent in the magic world is sixteen Potter. Kind of hard to do anything to a witch…_my_ age that she doesn't want you to." His left arm was starting to twitch and he could feel his control slipping. "I'll just leave you with that thought…Harry." The caress to his name doubled the fire in his veins instantly as she took a step back and summoned the broom to her hand. Striding slowly past him with a sway in her hips he had never seen before he silently counted the steps until she reached the door. It swung open behind him. "Sleep well…" She left and the door closed tightly behind her. Harry waited a full minute to make sure she was really gone before trying to turn around and instead collapsed to the floor in a heap.

Great…like he was going to be able to sleep now.

* * *

Ginny rapidly closed her door and fell back against it, Firebolt clutched tightly in her hands, breathing quickly.

Okay…that had been too much. It had started as a joke, just to play with him…but she had pushed way too far. If she had stayed one more minute… She took several deep breaths trying to fight down the furious blush that rose as she pondered that possibility. Leaning the broom against the wall she dropped to her bed and considered the situation. She had basically thrown her self at Harry…and if he had had one sliver less self control…

Crushing that down as firmly as she could, she changed and slid into bed. She needed sleep…or at least unconsciousness. She would have taken a bit of comfort that Harry's dreams almost perfectly matched hers that night…though from a different point of view of course.

* * *

It had taken seven years but the transition onto the Hogwarts' Express finally went off with out a hitch. Arriving at King's Cross Station Harry had been aware of a number of people that seemed just slightly out of place. After a minute's searching he had spotted the telltale wand hidden beneath a jacket and known that all of them were Aurors. They didn't let up once he was through the barrier either. A half dozen of the hunters, this time with wands drawn, stood guard near the train. He had also seen them lurking around on board after settling in.

With Ron and Hermione off on Head Boy and Girl duties and Ginny named Prefect, he had much of the ride to himself. He tried his best to enjoy the solitude, knowing it was likely the last chance he'd have for a good long while. He'd been alone with his thoughts for much of the ride when Neville and Luna appeared and took the offered seats. Luna still had a copy of the _Quibbler_ folded under her arm and the misty look in her eyes. Neville also looked much the same though…there was something about him… While he mostly seemed the hesitant boy Harry had known for six years, every now and again, at the mention of Voldemort or battle, his eyes caught a certain sharpness and focus.

"So Luna…anything interesting in the _Quibbler_ recently?" She looked up from the page she had been perusing, her eyes to taking on a rare bit of focus.

"No…not really. Father's been writing less of the good stuff people need to hear about and focusing more on Voldemort and stories about him."

"But…that's good right? People need to know about him."

"Well…he says circulation is up…but you can read about him in the _Prophet_. Not much incentive to buy both anymore."

"No…I suppose not…" Harry trailed off, not sure how to continue. Neville took that as his cue.

"So Harry…Gran says you did a fair bit of work with some of the parents this year. A couple friends of hers had grandchildren they didn't think were going to be able to come."

"Well...you know…Hogwarts is still the safest place."

"She's almost as proud of you as she was of my father."

"I'm sure she's plenty proud of you Neville, just doesn't want to give you a big head."

"Maybe…" The pair departed soon after leaving Harry once again to his solitude. It didn't last long though as the others returned. According to Ron and Hermione the list of duties for their positions was unbelievably long and even the Prefects' orders had been lengthened considerably.

"We're hardly going to have any time to work on our mission, much less research it."

"Well, I'll have time. At least until the Quiddich season starts. What about you Ginny? Got any ideas about how to get started with the DA?" The other two whipped their eyes to him, surprised.

Ron was the first to stutter out, "The DA? What are you talking about?"

"Harry…you didn't tell them?"

"It…slipped my mind?"

"Harry…what are you talking about?" Hermione was purely concern, wondering what he had gotten them into. Ron just looked confused. After stopping Dumbledore's Army following the death of his godfather, Harry hadn't spoken to them about it since except to say it wouldn't form for sixth year. He, for the first time, realized just how much of a shock it might be to the others.

"Well…you see…I figured that we should do everything we can to help secure Hogwarts…so I'm restarting Dumbledore's Army…and putting Ginny in charge." Now Ron looked shell shocked and Hermione merely stunned. After a minute she turned to look appraisingly at Ginny who was grinning a little. Harry glanced back and forth between his friends, waiting for one of them to say something. Hermione's head was cocked to the side, considering. Ron finally came out of the trance and roared to life.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" He still looked just a shocked only now he had the ability to speak as well.

"You heard him Ron. He's restarting the DA…and putting me in charge." Speech was again struck from him and it took Hermione to pull him back down into his seat and calm him down a bit. After several deep breathes and a few moment he continued.

"Yeah…I got the first bit just fine. But you're putting Ginny in charge?" The indignant look on his sister's face was matched by the tone of Hermione's voice.

"You think she can't handle it Ron?"

"No…I…I'm sure she can. But why her? Why not…me…or Hermione? Or you for that matter?"

"Because you two have other duties this year, as do I. Ginny, on the other hand, has the time, ability and she's one of the very few I trust to keep an eye on things at the castle while we're off hunting certain…objects. She's a year older than I was when I started it and besides…I have another Order to manage." Ron took each bit one at a time and slowly arrived at the conclusion that Hermione had reached already.

"Oh. Well…good luck then Gin…" The self satisfaction on her face was plain. Now that Ron had been pacified, Harry turned back to her.

"So? Any ideas?"

"Yeah. Since being a Prefect gives me quite a bit of freedom, I'll be getting in touch with all the former members still at school, courtesy of Hermione's excellent list, and see who's still interested."

"Sounds good. What next?"

"Our first meeting. The Room of Requirements should serve us again. I was hoping the three of you would drop by just to get things off on the right foot."

"Of course. I had planned to anyway. So…when's the first meeting?"

"Monday night. I figured we should get started as soon as possible." Harry nodded appreciatively, Hermione was smiling and even Ron looked approving of the plan his sister had devised. Before they could say more the train slowed to a halt and signaled their arrival at Hogsmeade. Even the threstral drawn carriages had guards this year.

As the students approached he could tell many more of them could see the ethereal creatures this year and several of the Prefects had to explain what they were. Hagrid led the first years down to the boats and Harry made a quick count as they gathered. Only 21. Those parents had been the hardest to convince, but he had managed with nearly all of them.

For the coach ride they were once again joined by Neville and Luna though none of them seemed particularly keen to make even light conversation. Rolling through the castle gates Harry glanced out the window to see none other than Alastor Moody pacing around the courtyard, his eye still spinning madly. The torches were lit and the sky darkening as the students made there way in through the massive main door.

The six marched in as a block and Harry suspected nearly every eye was turned their way for at least a second. It had nothing to do with the fact they were now the senior class, or that they were walking in a rough formation. He knew, as they all did, it was because they were who they were. For once not having any trouble ignoring the looks, he headed the group as they stepped straight toward the Great Hall. He realized on crossing the threshold that they were the first students to enter. Splitting off into houses most of them walked up either side of the Gryffindor table and sat right near the front, leaving space for any new first years.

As if that had been an unspoken signal, the rest of the students wandered in and took their seats. The instructors also began to arrive, each looking a little more haggard than Harry had remembered from last year. Many of them were the same and Hagrid smiled at them from his perch near the end. Apparently the first years had arrived safely then. They would be entering soon with professor…Headmistress McGonagall. Harry glanced up to the center chair and felt the pang he knew from experience would be there for some time.

His eyes continued to sweep the head table, mentally confirming every position he knew of. Everyone seemed to be accounted for, including potions with Professor Slughorn, except for the one he had purposefully left for last. Moving to the end he looked for the new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher. Reaching it he found the chair empty. He had hoped to collect a little information before the feast…but it seemed he would be missing out for now. Ginny had followed his gaze from his side and set a hand against his back.

"Do you think there's anyone left crazy enough to take the job? It has one hell of a track record."

"Yeah…ever since…"

"Ever since what Harry?" Hermione had caught his tone and now she and Ron were focused on him as well. He wasn't exactly sure how to explain, so he repeated what he knew.

"Last year…Dumbledore showed me something… It was Tom. He came and applied for the Defense teacher job. Dumbledore suspected it was because he wanted to be close to the school. He was, of course refused."

"Yeah…so?" Ron gestured for him to continue.

"Well…then he told me…that ever since he refused Tom the job…he was never able to keep a Defense teacher for more than one year." Hermione's eyes dropped and she seemed to be searching her memory.

"Yeah…now that I think about it… In _Hogwarts: A History_," the others rolled their eyes at this, "it lists all the teachers, and there haven't been any that last more than one year recently."

"Well then you would have to be a bloody nutter to take the job." Ron counted the last few off on his fingers. "Turned to dust, mind lost, werewolf, locked in a trunk for nine months, evil prat, killed the headmaster…" Heat entered his words near the end. "Who could they get at his point?"

"Maybe him?" They all followed Ginny's nod back up to the table to find someone sitting down at the designated chair. Harry stared at his appearance. He had short brown hair, a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black slacks and an all together mugglish appearance. Harry couldn't quite pin down what it was, but the man didn't look like he belonged in the magical world. That thought was broken though as he noticed a wand handle protruding from a sheath sewn into a leather strap crossing his chest from the right shoulder to his left hip. Over his shoulder something stuck up, wrapped in red fabric picked with little bits of gold.

The others were also staring at him and as he turned to speak to professor Sprout in the next chair they just caught a glimpse of his back. Hermione looked at the red, stunned. "Is…is that a…sword?" Ron looked more closely as well.

"It certainly looks like it. It is a Defense class."

"Yeah…but magical defense…not swordplay."

"Just have to wait and see…" Harry left the man for a moment and continued looking around.

The sorting hat sat on its stool near the front table waiting as it always did. For a change thought it too was looking around and seemed to be muttering to itself. Harry suspected he knew what it was thinking…if a hat could be said to think. The tables were not even close to full. The Gryffindor table was the closest, only missing a handful of members. The Hufflepuffs were missing a few more and Ravenclaw a few more than that. The Slytherin though…the Slytherin had been crushed. Nearly all of the later year students were missing and the younger year ranks had thinned considerably. Only a third of their usual number now sat, closely grouped near the front.

The hat went motionless again as the main doors opened. Harry had long suspected it enjoyed that little gasp when it first moved. Headmistress McGonagall walked with her usual purpose up the center of the room, wide eyed eleven year olds trailing in her wake. Many of them stared at the enchanted ceiling as they walked, a few nearly tripping. As she approached she gave Harry a short nod and a constrained smile before moving on. Standing to the side of the stool she went through her usual speech and began the sorting.

Not really hearing the names Harry took the opportunity to look over each student as they sat for a second or a minute as the hat decided their fate. It seemed to taking a little longer this year than previous, as if the hat was double checking its decisions. Harry greeted each of the new arrivals at the table as did all those near the front. Gryffindor tower would have seven new tenants tonight. Hufflepuff had collected six new members and Ravenclaw five. Slytherin had only been the named destination for three students. It did little to bolster their already weak numbers.

As the stool and hat were removed to the side and they waited for the coming speech Harry's attention turned back to the new instructor. He was unable to discern anything more before Ginny's poke in his ribs brought him back to the new students. After a second he realized what it was. They were taking turns staring at him, specifically his scar, and murmuring amongst themselves. Having now been caught by the object of their attention they seemed to decide one of them had to speak. The nominee turned out to be a blond haired girl that oddly reminded him of Luna. He tried to be as inviting as possible in prodding them.

"Yes?"

"Uh…you…you're Harry Potter?"

"Yes. I am. And this is Hermione Granger and Ron and Ginny Weasley. What can we help you with?"

"Um…we were wondering…is it true you've faced…you-know-who?"

"Yeah. I've face Voldemort himself…three…no four times and his agents even more. My friends and I have faced them many times." He noticed they each flinched at Voldemort's name and remembered when Ron and Hermione had done the same.

"Mum said…she said she wasn't going to let me come until after she had met with you. I just wanted to say 'thank you' for convincing her. I've wanted to come here since I was five." Harry smiled at his as did the others. A 'me too' came from three of her fellow class mates.

"You're welcome. Now," he pointed to the front, "I believe the Headmistress has a few words to say."

"Bet you none of them is tweak." Those in earshot chuckled at Ron's comment while the first years just looked confused. Before Harry could explain though, Professor McGonagall rose and received instant silence. Harry could tell she wasn't comfortable with what she was doing, but she pressed on.

"To our new students, welcome. To our returning students, welcome back. As many…if not all of you are aware, Headmaster Dumbledore, who lead this institution with wisdom and courage, was taken from us by the most despicable act of betrayal Hogwarts has seen in its many years. I have taken over and will do my best in his stead.

"Now…for a few notices. As always, the Dark Forest is strictly off limits to all students. You would do well to steer well clear of it, especially at night. Dark and dangerous things live there. Also Quiddich has unfortunately…been canceled for this year due to the increased danger since the return of Lord Voldemort and his followers. Similarly, weekend trips to Hogsmeade have been severely restricted and may be canceled altogether should the risk be seen as too great." Harry was a little surprised at how few groans and mutters greeted these announcements, but then, the danger was plenty real in most people's minds.

"A number of Aurors have been assigned to Hogwarts as a security force, but they do not have the man power to protect beyond the castle walls. Give them a wide berth and let them do their jobs. They are here to protect you and I have assurances from the Minister that they will not interfere with activities inside the walls.

"Now…our returning students will recognize Professor Horace Slughorn who has agreed to continue as Potions Master. Thank you sir." The man rose and gave a bow that looked more like he had just rolled forward. "And secondly we had a new Defense Against Dark Arts instructor this year." She motioned to the side and the man they had all been staring at rose and took a small bow as well. "Professor Alexander Keystone is a former student of Hogwarts and has accepted the teaching position for this year." The man sat again and she turned back to the students, this time even more grave than before.

"Darkness is growing all over the land right now. Voldemort is gathering his followers and it is only a matter of time before the Ministry declares open war. Study hard. Learn all you can. And most importantly, keep your friends close. Together we will see the school through this war as we did the last." After letting that sink in for a moment she spoke again, this time in a lighter tone. "Now…the house elves have been hard at work all day, I'd say the least we can do is enjoy their efforts." With a wave of her wand the welcome back feast popped into existence on the tables.

They all ate there fill, hungry after the long day. Soon after finishing they were of course sent off to dormitories. Harry only had Ginny for company as Ron and Hermione had their own rooms elsewhere. At the common room, where it had been Ginny's task to lead the first years, he parted again and ascended to the room he would sleep in, for the first time without his best mate.

* * *

(A/N): If you feel it is warranted feel free to review. I welcome any and all opinions. 


	11. Ch 10: Final Year Begins

Disclaimer: I own no part of Harry Potter or its associated canon nor, any other already copyrighted material.

(A/N): This was actually the first chapter I wrote for this story. I just like the scene.

* * *

Chapter 10

**Final Year Begins**

Monday morning was even more subdued than the welcome back feast had been. Harry had hoped that more students would have returned by the time breakfast rolled around. Unfortunately the tables still sat only partly full. It was also unnaturally quite in the great hall. Morning was usually a somewhat noisy time as students prepared for the coming lessons, the first day even more so. Today though everyone was just milling around, picking through breakfast and not eating much. Ginny sat next to him flipping through a copy of the _Daily Prophet_. The cover was emblazoned with another obituary, this time for an Aureleas MacNamara, a wizard of the Ministry's mysteries division.

He glanced over to see Hermione and Ron, studiously avoiding each other's eyes. One or the other would glance over and look back quickly, blushing just a little. When they had first come down they had been all excited to talk about their new rooms, but after a certain point they had fallen silent. He shook his head and ignored it the best he could. Setting down his fork he realized he would be eating no more this morning. Pulling out his class schedule he glanced over it again.

Due to the shortage of students, many classes had been reorganized. Instead of being split into periods throughout the day and multiple classes for each subject during the week, each class had been combined into one all day run. The one that was most noticeable was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Usually classes were divided by house and year, but this time some from both years were mixed into each of the all day classes. The Monday class, the one he was going to have to leave for soon and was attending with Hermione, Ron and Ginny, consisted of two-thirds seventh year students and the rest sixth while the Thursday class contained the rest from both years. Harry had asked around and found that most of his class consisted of former DA members. He was still waiting to meet professor Keystone up close. The sight from the head table had told him nothing, though the sword had been an interesting addition.

He continued staring at the oddly rearranged schedule as Ginny folded up the _Prophet_ and set it aside. "I still can't believe we're taking classes together." Harry had been surprised as well. He however felt no desire to question it as any time spent with her was fine with him.

"It makes sense. Like McGonagall said, we need to get trained up as fast as possible. We're going to need it…" Ginny could just make out Harry's eyes going into what she had dubbed thousand-yard-stare mode. It was a look she knew he got when he was considering the coming battles. Sliding closer she leaned against his side. He unconsciously wrapped an arm around her and held her tight.

"Right. WE are going to need it." The emphasis brought him back to the present and he glanced down.

"We." He agreed.

"So no more talk of trying to 'protect' me?"

"No. I know you can take care of yourself. I just worry 'cause I…care about you." Ginny quickly picked up that he had changed what he was going to say mid sentence. Leaning closer she whispered so only he could here.

"Good. Because I 'care' about you to." A small smile tugged on both of them and spread into a small grin across each mouth. Harry felt his heart pound for just a moment and swore he could feel hers against his side. Forcing himself to look away from her eyes before he was lost in them, his gaze came around to Ron who was not quite staring. He has been doing better in his protectiveness toward Ginny, due mostly to a short talk he and Harry had had. Harry could still see him saying, with perfect truth, "You're her choice, and I'm happy for you, but if you hurt her again, screw Voldemort, I'll kill you." It was measure of how serious he was that he didn't stumble over Voldemort's name at all.

Hermione glanced up to the wall clock. "We'd better go. Don't want to be late." Standing, Ron extended a hand and helped her to her feet. They held on longer than was strictly necessary but didn't rush to pull apart either. Harry did the same for Ginny and the four friends began pacing down either side of the table. Reaching the door Hermione led the way with Ron at her side. From next to Harry, Ginny spoke up.

"Hermione, what do they usually teach in seventh year Defense?"

"Mostly it's just supposed to be review with some advanced forms of magic we already know mixed in. They want us prepared to pass the N.E.W.T.s. With the compressed classes, I image review will be even more important."

"Think we could just skip the review by saying we had plenty of practice against Death Eaters?' Ron asked, flashing a cheeky grin to the others.

"Don't think that's going to cut it mate. I doubt they give out points for cheek either."

"Well, Harry…you could always try 'I faced He-who-loves-hyphens and survived.'"

"If that's all it took to pass Defense then I've wasted six years…okay, five years of classes." He mentally discounted Umbridge, that class was utter rubbish. Ron's little word play elicited a slight chuckle from the girls and a grin from Harry. Looking past the red head he realized they had reached the new defense classroom. Considerably larger than the old one, it had broad double doors instead of a single one. Stepping through the open entryway they glanced around at the room.

It was easily many times as large as the previous classroom and a good twenty feet high. Along either side were benches, broken up with a few sets of shelves between the windows. Some of these held books. Others held a wide assortment of random objects, many of them weapons. Doublewide desks with two chairs a piece sat in five neat rows in the middle, three desks to a row starting near the far end of the room. Glancing over them Harry could see that only four seats remained unoccupied, the two tables front and center. The rest of the class was already seated and several of them turned to watch as the four made their way to the remaining spots. Harry held the chair for Ginny, a gesture repeated by Ron, both uncaring of the looks it received. Only moments after settling in and glancing around at the room and the dais at the front, they heard the doors closing behind them.

Turning they saw the doors shut all by them selves. Turning back they started to find Professor Keystone sitting near the front edge of the dais on a simple wooden stool, each of his feet propped up on a rung, sword peeking over his shoulder. With hands on knees he glanced over the class. With a bow of his head for greeting, he spoke.

"Good Morning." They received their second shock at the accent, or rather lack of an accent on his speech. Nodding, he acknowledged the looks of recognition around the room. "Yes. I'm American. From the colonies you might say. My family moved to Wales when I was ten so I could attend Hogwarts. I returned to my home country for a few years. I'm here, now at the request of the new Headmistress to teach you Defense Against the Dark Arts. Anyone curious about my qualifications should check with Professor McGonagall. She seemed to believe they were sufficient…but if you want to second guess her…" He glanced around a moment before speaking again. "Any questions?" After a moment Hermione slowly raised her hand. "Yes Miss Granger?"

"What…uh, what are we going to be studying this year, sir?"

"Ah…the curriculum. To answer that, please open your books to page three." He waited for a moment while the students shuffled and looked nervously at each other. "What?" Hermione was again the one to speak.

"We…we were never assigned books for this class, sir."

"What? Oh…right. My mistake. Here." With a wave of his hand a midnight blue book with silver script chased in gold appeared in front of each student. Harry read the title disbelievingly. Advanced Dueling by Cantiel Ancross. "Now. Mr. Longbottom. If you would be so good as to stand and read aloud the first paragraph on page 3." Paging through his book Neville found the correct passage and stood, holding the text.

"The etiquette of dueling," he intoned and glanced to the professor for confirmation. At his nod, Neville continued. "When engaging in a wizard duel it is always important to maintain the rules of etiquette." The professor stood at this point and moved the stool back a few feet. He then flexed a bit and stretched his hands. "First you should stretch thoroughly to prepare your body and clear you thoughts to prepare your mind. Next the duelists face each other and draw their wands." Professor Keystone did as Neville said and drew his wand from the strap across his chest, letting it hang near his waist. "Second opponents should bow to one another." The professor complied, bowing deeply to his imaginary opponent. "Both combatants should then raise their wands to the en garde position." Keystone's wand rose to his face and then fell back to his waist. "When both wands are lowered from this position is signals the beginning of a duel and both combatants are free to cast their first spell." Neville returned to his seat a moment after finishing.

"Excellent Mr. Longbottom. That is the standard and correct form for beginning a wizard duel. Anyone want to take a guess how many duels Mr. Ancross engaged in over his glorious career? Yes, Mr. Weasley."

"A lot?"

"Good guess, but no. To date Cantiel Ancross has engaged in a grand total of…none. He has never dueled a single enemy." The class looked down at the book skeptically after receiving that bit of information. "Have any of you ever been in a wizard duel?" Several hands rose tenetivly behind the firm acknowledgment from Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny. "Right. Good. Now, those of you who have been…did you bow?" Shaking heads and murmured 'no's greeted him. "Did you raise your wand to the en garde position?" Same reply. "Did you take time to prepare prior to the battle?" Again, shaking heads.

"That's right. Because real duels aren't formal. They don't start and stop according to ritual. They are spontaneous events that happen in the midst of battle or in an ambush. You don't bow and warn someone you're about to attack them. With luck they're unconscious before they know you're there. Battles aren't honorable and they don't have a code of conduct. They are about winning. Pure and simple. Miss Granger, you asked what we would be learning this year? You will be learning how to win."

"But sir…seventh year defense is suppose to be about review. Why, some of us are still in sixth."

"What would you review? Silent casting? Wandless magic? Advanced shield charms? You will learn all of that. You will learn or you will fail. This is not a normal year. Voldemort and his Death Eaters are on the loose and it is my job to make sure you can defend yourself. Make no mistake. I will push all of you right to the breaking point and you WILL walk out of this class as a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield." The shock and nervousness was clear on various peoples' faces. Though at its heart Defense had always involved protection, many had never really thought that might extend to them learning to fight. Those who did were almost all former DA members. "It's going to be hard and it's going to be draining. But the alternative…well…we won't speak on that." He could see the light of recognition in each of them.

Regaining his seat he continued. "I expect you to help each other. The sixth years are going to be behind. That's no reflection on them personally; they just haven't had the extra year. It would be advised to get them up to speed as soon as possible. You'll be practicing against each other so the stronger you are as a class the faster you can grow." With a wave the books disappeared. "I think we can safely do without those. Now…are we ready to begin?" Excitement shone in the eyes of some students, anxiety in others and determination in a select few. Harry was the first to give a short, sharp nod. He glanced over to Ginny who gave a similar nod. She glanced at him and a quick flick of the eyebrow seemed to say 'let's do this.' He acknowledged it with a slight grin and turned back to the front of the class.

"Excellent. I'm sure you will all do very well. You were hand selected for this section after all. Now…who would like to guess what the real necessities of dueling are? Say what you think." He got several responses.

"Knowing a lot of spells. Silent casting. Magical strength." He nodded until they had pretty much ended.

"Right. Good answers. Many of those things will help but aren't necessary. I've won duels without casting a single spell." Awed looks sprang up around the class. "How did I do it?" He waited for a moment but no one offered a possible reason. "I ran up and punched my opponent out." A lightning quick jab flashed out along his right arm before it settled back to his knee. "Not many wizards expect physical attacks from other wizards. That's why I carry this." Two fingers rose past his shoulder and touched the red wrapped sword handle visible over his back.

"Now…listen carefully." He waited a moment to ensure he had their attention before continuing in a low voice that seemed to weave a spell of mystery over his words. "At its heart, winning a battle requires three things. Two of them I can teach you. One I can't. The two I can teach you are Concentration and Stamina. The ability to stay focused and do it for longer than your opponent will win the day more often than knowing every spell ever could. The shortest duels last seconds. The longest on record lasted 18 days and ranged across an entire city. It only ended when one wizard, exhausted from getting little sleep, misaimed a concealing charm and left his feet exposed while he slept." While the rest of the class considered this, Ginny furrowed her brow and raised her hand. "Yes…Miss Weasley?"

"Sir…what was the third thing. The one you couldn't teach us?"

"Ah…yes. The third, and perhaps most important, thing is…a reason to win. This you have to find for yourself. Make it a good one. Pride, greed, hate, glory, fame, and the spirit of competition, all of these will do the job. But the ones that are the strongest, survival, protecting another…love, these can allow you to conquer otherwise unbeatable forces. Love especially can make an average wizard extraordinary and a strong wizard unbeatable. It was once thought that love strong enough could even stop Avada Kedavra. The idea has fallen by the wayside though as no one wants to test it." His eyes flashed to Harry for a split second. "So, find your reason, keep it close. Concentrate. And have the physical stamina to keep going. Do this, and you will become invincible." Harry wasn't sure if there was some underlying magic or simply the man's skill as an orator but the last words seemed to hold an impressive mystique all their own. Keystone allowed the thought to hang in the air for several moments before continuing. When he did his voice was far lighter and much more business like.

"You're going to get off rather easily today. This morning we'll review a few important spells and practice some silent casting. After lunch we'll do a few one on one pairings to see where you're at. After that we'll talk about study group assignments and…homework." A few little groans were let out and more than one student looked disheartened at the first homework of the year. Harry was certain Keystone grinned to himself at the response but the quirk was gone in a flash. "I'll be going fairly light on you this year. No written reports or research in this class." The relief in the students at that revelation was palpable. "I hate reading it and anyone can copy from a book. It's what you _know_ that will help you in a battle." Harry realized he wasn't the only person cutting their eyes toward Hermione to see how she would take this bit of news. For a change she actually looked relieved she wouldn't have the extra work. Maybe Ron really was influencing her.

"Next week, and every week after, make sure you have some comfortable clothing. We're going to be working on stamina." More than a few students glanced around wondering just what he meant by that. "Now...who can name three ways to stop a rampaging giant?" Hands shot up all over.

Even Harry was impressed with the professor and found him having to use everything he had learned over six years of classes to answer the questions posed. Even Hermione was caught short a couple times though between all of them, they managed at least one satisfactory answer for every question and scenario he asked. Just about the time they were getting stiff and tired of sitting down, Keystone called a break. While he withdrew into the office set off the main classroom the students rose and stretched, inevitably discussing in whispered voices the class so far. Whispers passed this way and that about the teacher and the all together different methods he seemed to be employing. Some looked concerned, some excited and others bewildered. Hermione most often cast concerned glances at the office door and he could almost see the gears turning in her head.

Harry was left alone as Ginny took the opportunity to speak with some of the DA members present in class. From his own recollection, Harry though the majority of them still at the school were probably in this room. A little paranoia set in as he wondered why that might be. He didn't think McGonagall had known…Dumbledore on the other hand… His train of thought was set aside as Neville approached and sat next to him on the desk. Looking back over the room most of the students had broken into groups of three or four and scattered around, leaving the desks pretty much empty. Harry had half an eye on Ginny, moving from place to place.

"So…pretty interesting class so far, huh?" Harry nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Kind of reminds me of third and fourth year. Learned tons then."

"Learned a lot fifth too. Just not in class."

"Yeah…" After staring off for a minute he realized Ginny hadn't spoken to Neville yet. "Speaking of fifth year…"

"Yeah?"

"How would you feel if the DA were to start up again?" After a moment of silence he turned to see Neville staring at him, eyes wide.

"Really? You're really thinking…?"

"Yeah."

"That would be great! I mean…it looks like we're going to have a proper instructor this year, but…it was always more fun learning when you were in charge." Harry colored just a little at the compliment. "Any extra practice would be good. Maybe if I can get good enough my gran will finally be proud of me." Harry smiled at the combination of fear and respect Neville always showed when mentioning his grandmother.

"Neville…you helped me break into the ministry, fought Death Eaters there and acquitted yourself admirably in battle here as well. If your grandmother isn't proud of you yet, that's her problem, not yours." The taller boy looked as if Harry had just spoken some foreign language…or parlstounge. "Anyway…yeah. I'm restarting the DA."

"I'm in!"

"Thought you might be. Ask Ginny about the details. See you at the meeting tonight."

"Attention everyone!" All of them turned at the professor's voice to find him returned to the dais holding a cardboard box. Setting it down on the stool he motioned for the class to gather around. As Harry neared he could make out that it contained various pieces of leatherwork that reminded him of Quiddich guards. The professor lifted one of the pieces from the box and held it up for all to see. "I had intended to put these on the list of required supplies for this year. Unfortunately I discovered there is no shop in Diagon Alley that carries them, so I had them imported from the States." The thing seemed to be a series of leather straps connected to one central piece. "For those of you wondering what they are, this is a wand sheath. It's designed to be strapped to your forearm and allow quick and reliable access to your wand. Could I get a volunteer?"

The class glanced at each other for a moment and Harry once again felt it would have to be him. Surprisingly Neville stepped forward a moment later, already rolling back his sleeve. "Longbottom, excellent. Observe. Right handed correct?" Neville nodded and held out his left. The professor demonstrated putting it on and fastening the small buckles that held it in place. At his nod Neville drew his wand and slipped it into the sheath. The handle stuck out where it would be easily accessible just below his wrist. Once his sleeve had been rolled down it all but disappeared. "Good. Now, everyone else, pick one and put it on. Some of you may have wands too long to fit easily. In that case try rotating the sheath to the top or back of your arm."

Slowly the class descended on the box and one by one found a sheath that would work perfectly for them. Harry managed to strap his on easily and tested it a few times by quickly drawing his wand. It was easier and much quicker than trying to dig it out of his robes. Soon the entire class was mimicking his action with similar surprise at the improvement. After a few moments of this Keystone set the box aside and called for attention.

"Okay class, let's try some practical review." They turned and followed the professor as he headed to the open area closer to the doors. "Split off into pairs for this practice session. First we'll try the basics. Expelliarmus. Now…go." As the late morning progressed, Harry was struck by how much the practice mirrored the first few meetings of the DA. By the time lunch rolled around they were more than happy to take another break. It was becoming clear to each and every one of them that Professor Keystone wasn't exaggerating when he said they would be pushed to the edge. And this was only the first class.

The afternoon consisted of more dueling. Only this time they each took a turn trying to take down the Professor. They had varying levels of success, differentiated mostly by how long they lasted. Harry lasted the longest, managing to very nearly cut through the instructor's defenses before he called an end to it. To the surprise of many, Neville had done the second best, actually managing to nick him with a hex. It was also clear that some of the students, not just the sixth years but also a couple sevenths needed to do a lot of work to catch up. DA meetings would be useful. Keystone returned to his stool and returned his light colored wand to its sheath.

"Excellent. I must admit you all did much better than I thought you would given the instructors I'm told you've had recently. Then again I've heard certain stories about the Ministry just over a year ago and the battle a few months past. Perhaps it's my fault for underestimating you. But it looks like we'll be able to jump ahead a bit in the course plan I had set up based on your previous classes. It's almost like you've had extra help…" Harry didn't need to look around to know which students were grinning just a little. He was to.

Before he could continue the door was tentatively opened by a young student Harry didn't recognize. The girl looked to be in second or third year and was holding a packet of papers. She looked rather intimidated by both the size of the classroom and the senior students staring back at her. She took a hesitant step in and looked around. From the front the professor stood and took a step forward. "Yes?"

"P-Professor McGonagall sent me to give you these." She lifted the papers a little.

"Oh, thank you. Well...bring them up." She complied and passed through the rows of students to hand him the sheets. He paged through them quickly after taking them. "Excellent. Tell the headmistress I appreciate it. Five points to Hufflepuff for a speedy delivery." The girl beamed at having earned points for her house and happily headed back out the door. He continued to look them over and separated the top sheet from the rest. Holding them out as he read he glanced up for a second. "Miss Granger, if you would be so kind as to pass these out…?" Hermione rose and complied with the request. "Thank you…" Finishing part of the top sheet his eyes rose to address the class.

"What Miss Granger is distributing right now are special permission slips for one of the more…controversial parts of this course. After much debate and finagling with the governors, the Headmistress convinced them to allow, on the condition of parental approval, that I be allowed to teach you to defend yourself against an Unforgivable." Hermione stopped dead while handing one of the slips out and looked down at them stunned. The rest of the class was hardly less so. She however was the first to protest.

"Sir…you can't…I mean…how can they allow you to use…?"

"You're wondering why I won't be sent to Azkaban for using an Unforgivable?" She nodded in confirmation. "Because even the Ministry, surprisingly, recognizes the danger posed by Voldemort and his followers at this point and has made this exception. I've been given strict limits on the circumstances I may use it and they include only in this room and only when a sufficient number of students are present…as well as an Auror." Hermione looked less than pacified but returned to handing out the slips. "Now…as to the Curse… Obviously I couldn't teach resistance to Avada Kedavra and the Cruciatus has no reliable counter. As many of you I'm sure guessed from the start, I'll be instructing you how to resist the Imperius Curse."

Harry's nodded to himself in recognition. That would be easy for him; he had already done it several times. "But only if you have a permission slip. Those of you who are of age can sign the sheet yourself and return it at your leisure. Everyone else will need the permission of a parent or guardian. These aren't for me; they absolve the school of its liability." He noticed several students already drawing quills to sign. "I'd wait at least a day. Consider this carefully. Unforgivables are nasty pieces of work and though learning to resist them can be invaluable, the process can be long and frustrating. Make absolutely sure you want to do this. Another point to consider is that only I will be available to practice against. I'll make the time to help you, but this can't be homework. A student casting an Unforgivable," his eyes cut to Harry for a split second, "in any but the most desperate circumstances, is grounds for immediate expulsion if not a ticket to Azkaban."

He allowed that thought to hang heavily in the air before continuing. "Now…class dismissed." They all took a moment to rise before filing out, each of them either staring at the paper clutched tightly in their hands or throwing glances back at the seated instructor. "Oh…by the way…Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger?" The named students and Ginny hung back to see what he wanted. "Headmistress McGonagall wishes to speak with you. She wrote to meet her in the Transfigurations class room." They acknowledged the notice and turned to head out. After clearing the door way Ginny hit Harry with a quick kiss.

"You three have fun. I've still got a few people to track down. Later."

"Bye…" She headed off at speed chasing after the already scattering class. It took a moment for Harry to stop staring after her and follow the others. Crossing the school to find the correct room they found McGonagall, as usual, sitting behind her desk checking over a few papers.

"Ah…there you are."

"What do you need Professor?"

"I have a few things to give each of you. These were left in my care at the beginning of last year by…Albus…after the incident with his hand. He had a few personal objects that he wished to leave behind should something unfortunate happen. I believe he wished to give them to you himself, but…" She trailed off for a moment before returning her gaze to them. "I think he believed they would be useful for…your mission. Firstly, Miss Granger…" She handed the girl a small envelope and a book which Hermione quickly opened and then stared at in wonder.

"What? What is it?"

"It's…a pass to the library's restricted section. Good anytime for anything. And…_Hogwarts: A History_…the first edition…" Harry grinned to himself. He doubted there was a better possible gift to give Hogwarts resident bookworm.

"Now…Mr. Weasley… This has been in his care for some time and he believed you would appreciate it more than any one else." She handed him a folded box marked with black and white squares. Undoing the latch, Ron opened the case and stared at it a second before breaking out in laughter. After a moment he turned the box so they could see inside. It appeared to be an ornately carved chess set. Harry looked closer.

"Wait a minute…that's…"

"The set we played through in first year!" He turned to the professor. "How…?"

"After the Philosopher's Stone was destroyed, Albus decided to keep the pieces around. He shrunk them to fit on a normal board. I believe he intended it as a graduation present…though events forced his hand." While Ron looked over the pieces, picking each up and examining it, and Hermione began paging through the book, Harry waited for what he had been left. He already had the pensieve and could think of nothing else that might be more valuable than all that Dumbledore had already left him. "Mr. Potter…to you he left these, they are, after all, yours." She waved her hand five objects appeared on the desk. He looked in awe at each of them.

First was the sword of Godric Gryffindor he had drawn from the Sorting Hat in second year and used to slay the basilisk. Next to it sat the Tri-Wizard Cup, still resplendent in its glory. Finally was a plaque denoting his as the captain of the team that had won the Quiddich cup. The last two were familiar looking vials with tight stoppers that each held a silvery substance. He knew immediately that they were memories and snatched them from the table. Making sure they were tightly sealed he placed them deep in a pocket. He then turned his attention to the other object. "Professor, those I know he wished me to see but the rest…I…these don't belong to me."

"Yes they do. You drew the sword, won the cup through more difficult tasks than anyone else ever has and we have a copy of the plaque for the school. You've earned these Potter." After a moment he tentatively picked up the sword and turned it around to reveal the name imprinted on it.

"Could…could you sent these back to Order HQ?"

"Of course. I can't say I'd approve of you having them here anyway, especially that." He set the blade back on the desk and thanked her before heading out with the others.

* * *

"And for a moment I thought he was going to be a normal teacher." Hermione looked exasperated as she walked along the hallway flanked by Harry and Ron. Ginny was already at the Room of Requirements where the DA was gathering for their first after dinner meeting. They had been otherwise occupied recently and this was the first opportunity she had to say anything about the new Defense instructor. They glanced at each other behind her head and waited for the rant to continue. "I mean, an Unforgivable? Even if it is a valid threat, there is a reason these things aren't taught."

"You still haven't told us if you're going to sign the sheet."

"Well Ronald, that's because I'm not sure yet. Have you?"

"Of course. How about you mate."

"Yeah. I've already learned how, couldn't hurt to get in a little practice." She shook her head.

"Honestly, don't you two ever consider the dangers of what you're doing?" With his best grin Ron wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Course not. That's why we need you, love." He smiled for another moment before his eyes widened in shock at what he'd just called her. She had stopped dead, eyes similarly widening. "I mean…"

Before he was forced to witness whatever was about to happen, Harry quickly strode around a corner and hurried out of earshot. Nearly jogging up a flight of stairs and down the hall he had already reached the door to the Room of Requirement and been waiting for more than a couple minutes when they appeared. Neither of them seemed to be in an explanatory mood, which was just fine with him, and they each were blushing furiously whenever they looked at each other. Before they could do any more he reached for the knob.

"Tell you what…you two wait here and get control of yourself. I'm going in." Pushing the door open he quickly slid in and left them alone in the hall.

* * *

(A/N): If you feel it is warranted feel free to review. I welcome any and all opinions. 


	12. Ch 11: Raising an Army

Disclaimer: I own no part of Harry Potter or its associated canon nor, any other already copyrighted material.

(A/N):

* * *

Chapter 11

**Raising an Army**

Harry stepped into the room and glanced around. It was a weird double feeling of deja vu as he did so. First the room looked almost exactly the same as when he has last conducted a meeting, with pillows, book cases and a room full of people turning expectantly his way, and second, the fact that those people were almost exactly the class he had left just hours ago. He picked out Ginny immediately among the milling group passing around a sign up sheet. He suddenly wondered what spell might have been put on this one. It seemed others had the same idea as she had to reassure many of the people before they would sign.

The conversations in the room had died down as he entered and now many eyes turned to him. Nodding in response he headed for the front, greeting many individually as he went. Neville and Luna were there of course. In part it was their hopes that had first started the thought that bringing the group back together would be a good idea. Hannah Abbot, the recently jilted Lavender Brown and, surprisingly, Susan Bones where gathered in a small knot off to one side. Apparently her mother had been persuaded to let Susan return. Terry Boot, Michael Corner and Anthony Goldstein were gathered in a little group of Ravenclaws also chatting amongst themselves.

Justin Flitch-Fletchly and the Creevey brothers, Dennis and his older brother Colin, were standing near Seamus Finnegan who seemed surprised he had to sign something to attend this meeting. He did though and Ginny moved on to a rather annoyed and slightly lost looking Dean Thomas who was so focused on her he nearly signed his own arm. The Patil twins were standing together as always while Ernie McMillan and Zacharias Smith milled around by themselves. Counting himself and Ginny there were only eighteen people so far. Ginny would likely have something to say about that.

Arriving at the head of the room, he turned and found everyone had collected and now faced him expectantly. He had faced down Death Eaters, Voldemort and the Order leadership, but somehow this part was never going to be any easier. He drew a deep breath thinking over what he wanted to say.

"Hello. Thanks for coming to this first meeting of the new Dumbledore's Army." He received many returned greetings either verbally or through nods of the head. "Many of you are probably wondering why, after a year without, I am bringing the DA back together. The answer is simple. Hogwarts now faces more danger than ever before. The reason for this is two fold. First, Voldemort has again risen to a level of power not seen since before his first downfall. And second…the greatest protector the school had has been murdered." He hesitated for a moment as each considered this. "It is only a matter of time before this castle is attacked. There are Aurors stationed here and the teachers are strong…but the Ministry is stretched thin and the staff members are few. When the attack comes, they may not be enough to protect the school and help may be out of reach." He could see several students coming to conclusions about what he planned to say.

"I'm reassembling Dumbledore's Army to take over the mission he began and protect Hogwarts." At this point he noticed Ron and Hermione entering and stepping up to the back of the crowd. "I love Hogwarts and to me it has been a home for many years. I plan to do everything in my power to protect it…but I can't do it alone. So…who's with me?" All across the crowd fists pumped in the air and hollers of 'me' and 'I am' filled the room. Soon everyone was signed on to help. "Excellent. Thank you. Now…we have a few things to discuss…" He motioned to the trio standing near the back of the crowd to come forward.

"First…the bad news. I will not be able to take control of the DA to the extent I did two years ago." More than a few wary faces greeted this pronouncement. "I will do my best to be at as many meetings as I can. However I have other things I have to do this year. Many of you have doubtless seen the recent articles in the _Prophet_ naming me the 'Chosen One'. It is true I plan to face…and defeat Voldemort." Shock replaced wariness at this rather brazen statement. Clearly they thought willingly facing the darkest wizard of all time was foolishness it self. "But not because of this 'Chosen One' label or because I'm 'The boy who lived'. I'm going to do it because he killed my parents, tried to kill me and now won't rest until I'm dead." He let that sink in and noticed that Ron, Hermione and especially Ginny were looking the most concerned about what he was saying.

"To do that however, I have certain things I have to do that will consume a good portion of my time. I can't tell you what they are right now but someday…after we win…ask me and I'll tell you what I can. Also, my presence anywhere in the school will be closely monitored not just by the staff, but also by the Aurors the ministry has stationed here. The ministry wishes to keep close tabs on me and my closest friends." At this he gestured to Ron and Hermione standing together on his left. "So I'll be helping you more by not coming, especially when the meetings run late. But I'll not leave you leaderless. After due consideration I have chosen someone I know and trust to lead the school's newest protectors. Ladies and gentlemen…Ginerva Weasley." He gestured to the girl standing to his right. More than a few in the crowd looked skeptical at his choice.

"Anyone who has a problem with this…there's the door." He waited a moment. No one moved. "Good. I'll go ahead and remind everyone she'd currently a year older than I was when I founded the Army and her skills are beyond what mine were then. Perhaps you've heard of her Bat-Bogey Hex?" Many nods and looks of recognition came from this and only a couple people still looked wary. "From this point on…she will be the field commander of Dumbledore's Army. She has my full faith and support. So…without further ado…Ginny? They're yours." He stepped to the side and around the crowd, followed by Ron and Hermione, leaving her alone at the front of the room.

"Thank you Harry. Well…first things first. Meeting times. Using Hermione's idea I've created a fresh set of galleons to communicate with." Drawing a bag from her pocket she handed it to Neville who reached in and pulled out one of the coins. "This time I'll have the main one to let everyone else know when the meeting will be and pass along any other little bits you might need to know. Most importantly I've managed to improve them a little." Harry glanced at Hermione and saw the slightest bit of outrage that anyone could 'improve' her idea. "If the castle is attacked, or something happens that we need to assemble in a hurry, these coins will begin to vibrate at a steadily increasing rate and the location I want you to assemble, as well as the current attackers if known, will appear on the edge. Get there as fast as you can."

Harry glanced over to see admiration replace outrage. From his position in back he was smiling at how well she was handling the group. He had known she would be the right choice. Glancing over he could see his friends saw it too. Hermione was the first to voice what they were each thinking as she watched the bag passed around.

"Brilliant. She's really thought this out."

"Much better than I did back in fifth year."

"You did pretty well for walking in blind mate. She had that to learn from."

"Guess you're right Ron." Ginny saw the bag passing them by and called out.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione…make sure you each get one as well." Offered the bag the trio took turns pulling out a coin each before passing it on. Harry examined the coin and smiled at how well the reproduction had been done. Only a minor change on the face would pick it out as a fake. Slipping it into a pocket that also contained the Marauder's Map; he returned his attention to the front. Ginny had reclaimed the bag and stuffed it back into a pocket.

"Now…despite the heavier workloads this year, we actually have the opportunity for more meetings. With Quiddich unfortunately canceled…and trips to Hogsmeade restricted, Saturdays will be pretty much free for all of us. I was thinking we could have a rather long meeting that day if we were each willing to sacrifice the time. Anyone have a problem with that?" Everyone looked around, waiting to see if anyone would object this far into it. Not a hand rose. "Good. I thought not. Now…as to what we'll be doing…" This part was clearly what everyone was most interested in.

"For those of you not in the Defense class today, it looks like we finally have a proper instructor who's going to teach us how to fight. I think we can best use this time to practice what we learn there. And if any of us come across something else that might be useful…" Looks of approval greeted this idea and she continued. "Well…now that that's all settled…we'll break for tonight and meet back here Saturday. Keep an eye on your coins for the exact time." Smiling at the control she had demonstrated, Harry spoke from the back.

"Everybody wait here for a few minutes. The three of us will go first and draw off most of the watchers. Remember…be careful." Nodding goodbye to them he led the pair out the door and headed down the hall. He waited until they were a good distance away before speaking. "So…what do you two think?"

"That Hogwarts' newest defense force is in very good hands." The approval was clear in Hermione's voice, as it was in Ron's.

"The way she handled that crowd…reminds me a bit of mum."

"Well…then I definitely know I made the right choice." They continued on, dropping silent for a moment as they passed one of the patrolling Aurors that just happened to be in the area. "Speaking of choices…did you send that letter Hermione?"

"Yeah… I sent two. The first was with a school owl," they all knew what that one was, "and the second with Hedwig. I was surprised she was amiable to anyone but you."

"She's smart. She knows if you ask it's as a favor to me. I'll make sure she gets an extra treat for it. So…where was the second letter going?"

"My parents. They still had a couple questions about the charm and of course wanted to know what else was going on. They were happy to hear about my promotion to Head Girl."

"Good…" They fell silent again passing another guard. "So…where are we headed?" Ron glanced over to Hermione for confirmation before speaking.

"Well mate, we thought you might like to see our rooms. Rather nice for mere students."

"You are Head Boy and Girl." He followed the pair as they ascended a flight of stairs and rounded a corner to find themselves standing before a large portrait of a young woman working at a desk piled high with books while a similarly young man stood in the background juggling a quaffle and considering a chess board. Harry firmly set his jaw to keep from laughing at the scene that reminded him so much of his friends. "This is it then?"

"Yes… According to Headmistress McGonagall the picture changes every year based on the residents. It makes me wonder what it's looked like before…" On hearing Hermione's voice the girl looked up from her desk and addressed her.

"Hello. Password?"

"Telephone." The girl smiled and waved her hand as the portrait door swung open to reveal the portal to the next room. As Harry followed them in he questioned her about the password.

"Telephone?"

"Well…not many people would think of it, would they?"

"No…I suppose…not…" He trailed off as he emerged from the tunnel into a well appointed sitting room. It was small compared to the Gryffindor common room, but still large for two people. Three doorways were set into the three separate faces of the far wall. Between them were two large bookcases, nearly full. Two large couches faced the fire place at an angle just to his right and several chairs were gathered around a low table to the left. Harry smiled as he made out the wizard's chess set Ron had received from McGonagall already set up on the table next to an open book. Against the wall immediately to his left a pair of desks sat back to back. One was piled with books and paper while the other was basically empty. He could take a wild guess which belonged to each of them.

Portraits Harry could only assume were of formed Head Boys and Girls lined much of the walls with a few random landscapes thrown in for balance. Looking over the room he couldn't help but chuckle his approval. "Wow…"

"That's nothing! Check this out mate!" Harry barely kept his feet as Ron dragged him down a short tunnel and into his room. This contained the standard student four post bed, dresser, wardrobe and its own little sitting/study area as well as a fireplace. The walls however were covered with Quiddich posters already.

"You've been busy." A table sat in the corner with Ron's broom set in a rack, cleaned and polished.

"Well…thought I'd make it feel a bit more like home. Know what I mean?"

"Yeah…yeah I do." A moment later he glanced down to see the thing brushing past his leg was the ginger cat Crookshanks. They both turned to find Hermione standing in the archway. "Yours about the same?"

"Yeah…though I haven't gone quite this far."

"Well…let's see it."

"Can't mate. Girl's dorm and all that. WE can't get in." They followed Hermione back to the main room.

"That's right Ronald. The founder's were wise enough to see that boys tend to be somewhat impulsive and it might be wise to build in some safeguards."

"Okay…that's Ron room…and that's yours…so what's that?" Harry pointed to the middle archway of the three.

"That you can see." He followed her gestured through the closed door and into the room. "Private bathroom."

"No…way."

"'Fraid so mate. Bloody convenient to. Bath right there, room right there. Don't even have to carry your clothes with you. Just need a towel…" Harry glanced over as Ron trailed off to see him turning nine shades of red. Looking the other way he saw Hermione doing the same. Confused he decided to back out of the room fairly quickly.

Back in their common room he began looking over the wide and varied selection of reading material while he waited for them to get back to some semblance of normal. What ever was going on there was bugging him. If it was what he thought it was he wished they would just snog and get it over with.

He had been looking over the books for a few minutes and found some relatively interesting titles when a thought struck him. He realized Ginny wouldn't be able to get in without the password. Turning, he headed back out and glanced around. Not finding Ginny yet he slid to the side as the picture swung back into place. Reaching into his pocket his hand brushed the Marauder's Map and he considered digging it out to help find her. A glance around told him that no Aurors were present at the moment, but that didn't mean they wouldn't show up. Instead he grabbed his invisibility cloak and pulled it out. Carefully draping it over himself he found a good spot against the wall and waited.

It didn't take long for the light report of footsteps he knew were Ginny's to reach his ears. Sure enough she appeared on the staircase and headed toward the portrait. The question passed his mind as to how she knew where the room was. Putting it out of his head, he waited. She arrived at the portrait and chuckled at the image.

"Password?"

"Uh…knew I forgot something…" Her head dropped as she tried to puzzle out what it might be. Just as Harry was about to step forward and tell her, her head popped up and she looked around. Turning to directly face him she looked hard at the place he was standing. Wondering what she was looking at, he glanced around and found nothing odd or that might have given him away. "Harry?" Stepping forward he pulled off the cloak and bunched it up to return to his pocket.

"Yeah…how did you know?"

"I…I'm not sure. I just…knew you were there." Reaching her he couldn't resist a quick kiss. "So…what are you doing out here?"

"Waiting for you. I figured you wouldn't know the password. Besides…I needed to get out of there for a few minutes."

"Why?"

"Those two are getting weird around each other. I'm not entirely sure what's going on…but I didn't think my standing there was doing any good." When he finished he noticed she had a small grin and was looking off to the side. "What? Ginny, what?"

"Well…you can keep a secret, right?"

"No."

"Harry!"

"What? I can't. I tell everything I know to Ron and Hermione. And you."

"This you can't! It's about them and Hermione'll kill me if she finds out I told you!" Harry wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know something like that, but he gestured for her to continue. "Okay…it was a week ago…back in Grimmauld Place. We were up in the War Room. You two were sleeping late. As always." He ignored the look she included with this. "Anyway…we were talking about this and that and she mentioned that she had noticed the two of us were getting along well again. I said that we were and that we were doing even better."

"Can't argue with that."

"Nor should you." She paused for a minute visibly debating with herself whether to continue. "She said she was happy for us…and after a moment she added, almost under her breath, 'wish I had someone like that.'"

"What about Ron?"

"That's actually…exactly what I said. I mean after the kissing thing I assumed… She got really quiet after that and couldn't look at me. After a minute of prodding she finally looked up and…Harry…she looked more distraught than I've ever seen her. Not knowing what to say next I asked her about that kiss. Or kisses as it were. She told me that ever since that Ron's been sort of distant and though he's acting mostly normal, anytime they're alone, he just sort of avoids her. She doesn't know what to do."

"So…in other words, Ron's being his stubborn, thickheaded self, Hermione doesn't know what to do and both of them are miserable?"

"Yeah." Harry squeezed his eyes closed for a second.

"And you told me because…?"

"Because…I'm hoping you'll give you best friend a little push. For both their sakes."

"Wait…didn't you just say I couldn't say anything?"

"Say yes. Do…"

"And why would I stick my hand into this particular viper's nest?" She smiled and he could swear her eyes had begun to sparkle.

"Because it's a favor to me and it'll help your friends." He let out a small sigh as he mentally capitulated to her request.

"Fine…the things we do for…friends." The kiss he received was thanks enough. Motioning with his head he led her, arm in arm, back to the portrait and spoke the password. She again chuckled at the picture and the password as they entered to find Ron and Hermione, back to their normal color, waiting.

"Wondered where you went mate…but now I see." Ron was seated near the chess board, playing against himself. Hermione looked over from the book case to Ginny.

"Hi. I thought you did really well tonight. So did Ron." She flashed a thankful smile back and then at her brother before letting it die as her gaze swung around to Harry who, having released her arm, now sat on one of the couches. He froze in the act of leaning back, instinctively knowing that the look could mean trouble.

"And what did you think Harry. You haven't even mentioned it yet." Something in her tone told him he had better have a damn good reason for this oversight. He swallowed hard before speaking.

"Well…I had other things on my mind. Like seeing you again." The slight break in her fixed face told him this was the right approach. "After your performance at the meeting I was so sure the DA was in the right hands I just sort of pushed it out of my mind." She did break into a smile at this and he could just see Ron giving him the thumbs up. "So…any plans for what you're going to do with them?" Hermione had set down the book and now sat on the other couch. As Ron came over he unconsciously sat next to her.

"Well…" Ginny was pacing just a little in front of the fireplace, considering. "Recruitment's a priority. You saw how few people were at that meeting. After that…what we're going to work on other than what Professor Keystone teaches us. Obviously we can't work on the Imperius resistance, but there should be a few other things…" After a moment, Harry snapped as he remembered something.

"Oh yeah…Hermione, I put together a list of things I'd like you to look over first, then Ron and Ginny."

"What is it?"

"I culled my old spell books over the summer, one of the things I did at my aunt's, and made a list of spells that I thought might be useful in some way, shape or form. There's also quite a few spells from the Half Blood Prince. I was hoping the three of you would go through and see what you thought. After we trim the list of anything that might be useless or outdated, I thought we should go over it and learn anything we can. After that…the DA could probably use it. After all, the basics are always good."

"Of course. I'll get right on it. Better get to it soon though. We'll be up to our ears in home work by the end of the week." Ron grimaced at this thought, Hermione looked just a little excited and Ginny seemed to view it as an annoyance.

* * *

(A/N): If you feel it is warranted feel free to review. I welcome any and all opinions. 


	13. Ch 12: Burden of Command

Disclaimer: I own no part of Harry Potter or its associated canon nor, any other already copyrighted material.

(A/N):

* * *

Chapter 12

**Burden of Command**

Hermione's prediction about their homework turned out to be painfully accurate. Between the class schedules being reworked and the fact it was his NEWTs year, Harry had more work than ever. Blessedly, their mid afternoons were relatively empty most of the week. Apparently a conscious effort had been made on the part of the staff to have as many of the late year classes as possible done by just after lunch. The main exceptions were the odd electives, a couple of which Hermione was of course taking, and Defense.

The course material had also subtlety shifted for the late year students. For instance, in Tuesday's transfiguration lesson Professor McGonagall had started immediately with more advanced human transfigurations which she said could be very useful when hiding. Slughorn's potions class the following day focused on liquid counter curses. Harry had been half dreading the class, expecting Horace to still be trying to ingratiate himself to him. Thankfully he seemed somewhat more somber and more focused than Harry could remember. Ignoring the help from the Prince this time he made a merely passable example of a rather strong numbing agent meant to help a Cruciatus victim. Hermione for once outdid him though neither received much praise or censure from the instructor.

Thursday brought herbology and a rare lecture on some of the truly dangerous plants in the world. Even Professor Sprout was amazed at Neville's knowledge on some of them. The week rounded out with Flitwick's lecture on some of the more powerful protection charms and the more inventive uses to which others had been put. Harry made a point not to show undue interest or knowledge during the discussion on Fidelus charms. Through it all, and her additional classes, Hermione took copious notes knowing, without being told, that the others weren't.

They didn't get a break on Saturday either as Harry felt compelled to attend the first official meeting of the resurrected Dumbledore's Army. He had been pleasantly surprised Saturday morning to find his school robe bouncing ever so slightly on the table that sat between his and Ron's now deserted bed. Pulling out the coin, which stopped vibrating at his touch, he could clearly read the meeting time listed on the edge. He suddenly wondered what would happen if a teacher for example had gotten their hands on it, especially now that it was displaying the word 'meeting' across its edge. A few seconds later his question was answered as it returned to the fake serial number and stayed that way.

Having taken care to avoid the numerous sentries around the grounds he eventually reached the meeting place and was surprised to discover Ginny had already been recruiting. Six more people stood around, looking just a little nervous. Smiling to himself at how seriously she was taking this, he stepped in and waited.

All together it was a solid practice session consisting of much review. Hermione had made a list, with Ginny's guidance, of things to cover in the first meeting. Nearly everyone had a couple parts they needed to brush up on, Harry included. It was amazing what you could not use for so many years in a magical school. By the end the newcomers had been thoroughly inducted and each looked just as determined as the others.

Finally, come Sunday, they were able to all but crash down in the Gryffindor common room, which had remained their favorite haunt for their normal studying. Ron and Hermione's private sitting room was more for conducting serious business that had little to do with what subjects they were taking. They had burned much of the day and just gotten most of their work done, thanks as always to Hermione, when Ginny entered the common room bearing a flyer she had evidently pulled off the wall. Harry could see her quizzical expression and was the first to question it.

"What? Fred and George advertising in the halls now?" She shook her head slowly, still staring at the paper.

"No…this is from Professor Keystone… There were a bunch of them in front of his classroom." She handed him the sheet and he looked it over. It was simple and contained only a few lines. _Attention_ was scrawled across the top in large letters. The rest seemed just to be a notification that the Monday and Thursday Defense classes would be meeting in the courtyard just inside the main gates. "Why do you suppose we'll be out there?" Hermione took the page and read it over.

"Well…he did say 'wear comfortable clothes'… That would indicate some sort of physical activity." Harry glanced over to Ron who actually looked somewhat intrigued by this notion.

"Really? You don't suppose we'll be playing a bit of Quiddich do you? Everybody has to catch a snitch or something? That does take concentration." Hermione shook her head at his single mindedness.

"I don't think so Ronald. After all, not all of us are that good at flying. And it doesn't say to bring a broom." Harry knew 'all of us' meant her. Though passable she wasn't going to be trying out for a Quiddich team anytime soon. Which was just as well. It meant more time for her to help them, help they would desperately need to pass this year. While they continued a debate over the validity of Quiddich as practice, Harry turned his attention to the other girl at the table.

Ginny had now seated herself beside him and was glancing over the essay he was writing for charms, the Fidelus section just finished. "Going for extra points with the Secret-Keeper's eye view?"

"Just thought I'd throw it in there…for perspective. Just a couple more paragraphs and I'm good for today."

"Excellent. So…want to go do something when you get done?"

"Something?"

"I was thinking we could find some place quiet…alone." He could see the possibilities running through her head and a small grin crossed his face. "Maybe the Astronomy Tower. There's never anyone up there…" She stuttered to a halt, her eyes going wide as she realized what she'd said. "Oh! Harry…I'm sorry…I didn't think…" He silenced her with a finger to her lips.

"It's okay. We'll find someplace. Just give me a minute to finish this." She nodded ascent and waited patiently as he finished the last bit of writing on his paper. Harry was even slightly surprised that mention of the Tower hadn't affected him more. Perhaps he was becoming too used to it.

* * *

Monday morning rolled around and turned out to be the first slightly chilly day of the fall. The students of the Monday Defense class didn't know it yet, but it was something for which they would be thankful for very soon. In accordance with the Professor's recommendation, Harry arrived in the common room dressed in what he hoped was the appropriate attire. The light pants and long sleeved shirt reminded him eerily of his uniform during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, though less vibrant being just maroon with the slightest hint of gold edging.

Waiting a few minutes several of his classmates passed through on their way to breakfast wearing a variety of sporty gear. The girls especially seemed happy to actually be able to wear something other than their robes to class. Ginny came down, just as he was wondering where she was, dressed in similar pants and a t-shirt. She also wore a light gold sweat jacket and had her hair tied tightly back in a ponytail. With a light kiss for greeting she took his offered arm and they headed down to breakfast. Ron and Hermione were already seated, not together but, close enough no one could squeeze between them.

Ron wore a similar outfit to Harry though his was a little more worn and was possibly second hand. Hermione's outfit was oddly similar to Ginny's, right down to the tight ponytail. Harry glanced around and could easily pick out the remainder of the class among the otherwise black robed students. Turning back he found Hermione's eyes locked on the head table. "What?" She pointed to the end of the long staff table, currently occupied by most of the teachers, including Hagrid with a bandaged hand.

"At the end there. Keystone and Professor McGonagall." Swinging his eyes he could clearly see that the Defense teacher had just arrived and was now listening calmly to the Headmistress who was gesticulating wildly. Following her hands Harry was fairly sure she was picking out the students in casual clothing. He wasn't terribly surprised now that he thought about it. Even other students were casting glances at the Defense class. Keystone waited as her rant ran it itself out and then responded in what he could only assume was a calm and logical way. She listened to this passively and then appeared to sigh her consent.

"Wonder what that was about…"

"Don't know. But it looks like it's over…"

"Yeah…" Hermione glanced up at the clock and started. "We'd better hurry if we want a proper meal before we have to go." The others followed her advice and nearly matched Ron's pace through breakfast. Finishing just in time they joined a group of other students heading out through the large front doors and into the early morning sun. Since some slowed down to let their friends catch up it was more or less a solid mass of students that arrived at the main gates to the castle to find Professor Keystone leaning against the wall, waiting. In addition to his usual attire he now also sported a pair of sunglasses with large curved lenses that wrapped around his eyes and made him seem an even more forceful presence.

His gaze was currently focused on the clip board held in his hands. It seemed so strange to see something as mugglish as a clip board in this school that several students were doing double and triple takes upon seeing it. As the clock struck eight in the background he pushed off the wall and turned to address the class. "Good morning. Glad to see everyone received the notice as to our change in venue. And you've come dressed for the occasion. Excellent. From now on we'll be meeting here each week for our morning session. Speaking of dressed…" Harry could tell he was slightly annoyed that he had to mention this. "The headmistress has asked me to tell you that she would like you wear your school outer robes, at least until you reach class. As such I fully expect you to. Now…on with the lesson.

"Many of you are doubtlessly wondering what we're going to be doing that I would suggest your current apparel. The reason is simple. You will recall from last week I told you there are two things I can teach you to make you a better duelist, stamina and concentration. This morning and on the mornings to come, we'll be working on both." As he stepped a few feet away the class glanced amongst itself apprehensively before focusing its attention as he spoke again. "Now…first thing this morning we'll be running defense stamina drills. And I mean that literally. Your first task is to run, as fast as you feel you can sustain, around the interior perimeter of the wall." He turned and his hand swept around, tracing their route. "When you pass this gate, I'll be casting a random disabling spell on each of you. Your second task is to block that spell and continue onto the next lap." Everyone was staring at him in shocked silence as he let the lesson sink in.

"You will continue this until you fail to block the spell and are unable to go on. I ran the perimeter in one minute earlier this morning. I highly suggest you do not try to match that. This is a marathon, not a sprint. Set a pace for yourself you can maintain. Now…any questions." Someone had to ask and it turned out to be Neville who took on the task. He raised his hand tentatively from near the back of the group. "Yes, Mr.…Longbottom?"

"Sir…are you serious?" The others nearly all echoed the question in their faces. The professor actually smiled before answering.

"Completely. I told you I would be teaching you how to win in a fight. This particular drill in part of the standard routine for the Professional Duelist Club of America." They looked around and then even Harry turned to Hermione hoping she could shed some light on the subject. "Never heard of it have you? Well…we are a bit more…you would probably say reckless when it comes to duels in the States. Of course we have quite a bit more empty space to conduct them as well. We have a special center in the Southwest in fact just for the bigger dueling tournaments. Now…Miss Granger?" Hermione snapped to attention as she always did when addressed by a teacher, even one as un-professor-like as this.

"Yes sir?"

"I've been told by a number of other professors you are best student they have. 'Brightest witch of her age' I believe was thrown around a couple times." Harry couldn't help but agree and noticed most of the class nodding in confirmation, some more reluctantly than others. Hermione was turning slightly redder as it continued. "So, naturally, given the history you've had with your defense teachers, I'm sure you took the time to track down my qualifications and by now know nearly as much about me as I do. Also, judging by the surprised looks on your classmates' faces, you haven't told them. From this I gather you found nothing to cause you concern. Am I correct so far?"

"Yes professor."

"Excellent. Well, since you went to the trouble none of the others seem to have seen fit to, would you please inform the class what qualifications you found that make me suitable for my job." Hermione took a moment to collect her thoughts before answering.

"Well…you were…and still are, the reigning Freestyle Dueling champion of North America…four years running. You're noted for your highly unorthodox and unpredictable dueling style which is somewhat unique as it employs the use of a sword and hand-to-hand combat, which has allowed you to dominate much of the field for the last few years. You are also a known friend to the Magical Inventor Brian Semsestra." After hesitating a moment she added, "and you're single." It took the professor several moments to reply.

"Well…I'm impressed. So…anyone still wondering if I'm qualified to teach this class?" He waited several moments for anyone who might to raise an objection. No one did. "Good. Now that we've got that out of the way…" He drew a pocket watch from his pants and looked at the time. "Time to begin." Looking back up he noticed no one had moved. "What are you waiting for? A Dementor? RUN!" With that the class was hustled into action and began to make the circuit of the courtyard.

They began to string out fairly quickly by athletic ability. As each passed the gate a random spell was flung in their direction so that they each had to draw a shield to block. After the first lap everyone managed to succeed though even by the second people were starting to falter. It was a good distance along the wall and very few of them had had to do this much physical exertion. Harry, Ron and Ginny were among the best after years of Quiddich but they were hanging near the middle of the pack so Hermione could keep up.

It was the third go round when people finally started to fall out. The girls, unsurprisingly to most, were among the first though a few of the less fit boys went down as well. By the time the fifth lap came around the runners were falling away in chunks. It was at this point Hermione voluntarily fell back from the others, unable to go on. The stupefying spell knocked her off her feet but a quick bit of help from Ron gave her a soft landing. Soon it was just the remaining Quiddich trio and surprisingly, Neville and Luna, both of whom seemed to be running on pure force of will.

The next lap though saw both of them fail to block the spells cast their way, Neville partly because Luna fell into him. He did break her fall however. Ginny was leading as they came around to the gates once again and Harry could tell she was almost spent. He could also see she wasn't going to be able to bring up her shield in time. Focusing his mind he raised his wand and cast a shield around her. When the professor's spell bounced off it he cocked his head thoughtfully, but said nothing before moving on to Harry and Ron. For a moment it looked like it wouldn't matter as she began to stumble in her run. Just as she was about to fall one of them came up on each side and swung an arm over their shoulders to carry her. Reaching the gates again Harry raised his wand to block all three curses. Surprisingly, none came.

"Ten laps. Excellent work. Now, take a break. You've all earned it." He stepped away with his clipboard while the trio nearly collapsed against the wall near Hermione. It was a good long while before they could recover enough to hold a conversation. Harry hadn't felt this beat up since taking a bludger to the head last year.

"Well…that was different." Ron nodded in agreement.

"Yeah…but for once it actually feels like a real fight you know?" Ginny recalled the previous battles she had been involved in.

"Yeah…I feel just slightly more exhausted than after the ministry. Thanks for the help by the way. I was sure I was done for that last time around."

"No problem. You'd have done the same for us."

"Which reminded me," said Hermione. "He knew you cast the shield spell…why didn't he say anything?"

"Well…he never said we couldn't do it… Come to think of it he didn't really put any limitations on any of it." They stood again as the Professor turned his attention back to the class.

"You're tired. Good. Now's the best time to practice. So…break up into pairs and get going. Expelliarmus first then we'll move on." Tiredly breaking into pairs the class began practicing one on one. "It'll be difficult to focus, just like a real battle, but do your best to utilize purely nonverbal spells."

Two hours later and now thoroughly exhausted he finally called an end to the dueling practice. "Excellent. Now, we have to vacate the field so that Madam Hooch can give the first years their flying lesson." He glanced again at the watch. "On the upside it means you get a long lunch. I've made arrangements so you can all head back to the dormitories, get cleaned up and change clothes. Regular uniforms when we reconvene this afternoon."

Harry had never been so beat up after a lesson and the climb to Gryffindor tower made him suddenly wish he had a common room on a lower floor. His housemates seemed to agree with this view as they dragged themselves up yet another flight of stairs. They were so drained it took him, Dean and Neville combined to maintain a hovering spell to carry the collapsed Seamus into the common room.

Arriving in the great hall a while later Harry wasn't the only one thankful to be nearly crashing down on the benches. More than one person matched Ron for eating speed. After a meal and a change though, the class seemed to have recovered as they made their way to the afternoon session. The tenderness in legs and arms was obvious as people still moved gingerly along the hard flagstones. Of the quartet, Hermione seemed the most sore, actively accepting a little help from Ron while she walked.

"You three did really well. I was starting to wonder how long he expected you to keep going." Ron managed to grab hold of her bag and swung it over his free shoulder, easing her burden considerably.

"Well…he stopped it just in time. Don't think I could have made it around again. How about you Ron?"

"Nope. And with Ginny between us I'm not sure we'd have made it anyway."

"Hey, I didn't ask for your help."

"You didn't have to. That's what big brothers do. Or so I'm told. Never seen much evidence of it myself…"

"Well it helps when you're the only sister."

"I suppose…" Ron trailed off as he noticed the head of bubble gum pink hair that could only belong to one person. "Tonks!" The young Auror was leaning against the wall near the door to the Defense classroom watching over the entering students. At the mention of her name she looked up to see the four coming.

"Wotcher Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny."

"Tonks…what are you doing here?" Harry was suddenly concerned that an Order member was here, apparently waiting so close to the Defense classroom. Half a dozen possibilities crossed his mind before she answered, each worse than the last.

"Ministry sent me to keep an eye on your class. Or more specifically, your professor while he teaches you to resist the Imperius Curse." Hermione nodded slowly in recognition.

"That's right…he said there would be an Auror supervising the lessons. So why you?"

"Well…I'd like to say it's because of my talent and trustworthiness…but actually they just wanted to get rid of me for a while. They apparently don't like the clumsy young Auror hanging around. Well, no matter. On the upside it allows me the chance to report…sir." The last was directed at Harry and he seemed a little surprised at the title, but didn't try to change it. There was an order he had created and it needed to be maintained.

"Excellent. We'll find a free moment…maybe after class…"

"Works for me. Now, speaking of class…" She gestured to the door and they hurried in, again taking the same four seats front and center. They had only to wait a moment before Professor Keystone appeared from the side door.

"Welcome back. Class, you've probably noticed we've been joined by Miss Nymphadora Tonks." He gestured to the back of the desks where Tonks had summoned a similar stool to his and now sat watching the class. She nodded at the introduction though a slight grimace crossed her face at the mention of her name. "Miss Tonks is an Auror and has been assigned to this class to keep an eye on me during our Imperius Lessons. Apparently there was some trouble a few years back they want to make sure isn't repeated.

"Speaking of those lessons, Miss Weasley, if you be so kind as to collect the permission slips I handed out last week?" Ginny rose and made her way around the room as each student frantically dug out the parchment from wherever they had stashed it. Handing the stack over, she returned to her seat. He began to page through them, checking for signatures. Reaching the last page he bound the sheets together and set them on the stool. "Everyone… I'll admit myself surprised. I was sure a parent or two would say no." He glanced over the room and nodded in appreciation. "Thank you. It's good to know you're all this dedicated to your training. So…any volunteers?" Now that they had come to it the class all looked less than enthusiastic to begin. Finally Harry took a deep breath and rose.

"I'll go."

"Excellent. Mr. Potter, please stand over here." He gestured with his hand and drew him wand. "Good. Imperio!" Harry was caught off guard by the sudden assault but quickly focused his mind and will to resist the spell. Focusing with all his might he managed to emerge from the foggy weight the Imperus Curse set on his mind. "Now…dance." Harry could feel his legs twitching to obey but firmly held them in check. _No…no I don't think I will._ "I said…DANCE!" The weight on his will increased suddenly and he nearly gave in under it. Refocusing he threw all of his might into tossing it off. With a burst of breath he felt the spell repelled and dissipate as the professor took a surprised step back. "Excellent Potter. I'd heard you'd resisted the Imperius before…but to see it in action is something else again. Clearly you've had all the training you need." He gestured back to the desks and Harry resumed his seats to the impressed glances of the rest of the class.

"As Mr. Potter just demonstrated, the most important factor in resisting the Imperius Curse is your ability to focus your mind and just decide you're not going to do what you're told. Once in place the Imperius Curse is nearly impossible to throw off, but if you can stop it from the outset, it becomes harder each time the caster tries again." He waited a few moments to make sure everyone had taken in what he had said and waited for any questions. When none came he pushed on.

"Now, since I can only train one of you at a time, I've also set up," he waved his wand toward the open space in the back of the room, "a few practice stations." They all turned to see a few new pieces of equipment. To the left was what looked like an old carnival shooting gallery complete with spinning wheel targets, pop up birds and a variety of others. To the right was what appeared to be a pair of arms each fixed near a small hopper of tennis balls. "To the left is target practice to help you improve accuracy and speed. It can accommodate up to four people and will automatically keep score. To the right, the arms you see will hurl tennis balls at varying speed and direction that more or less mimic a well cast spell. As you might guess your task will be to avoid these shots. Simply dodging a spell instead of blocking it is more physically demanding, but it saves the mental effort of blocking stronger curses. So, check them out at your leisure. Now…how about Mr. Longbottom next?"

While most of the class rose to inspect the new equipment, Neville made his way slowly to the front of the class. After a few minutes of work he was replaced by Luna and so on through the class. While each person was being subjected to the Imperius Curse, under Tonks' watchful gaze, the remaining students not recovering from the effects had a grand time with target and dodge practice. In the excitement and with the noise of all the spells being cast both verbally and nonverbally, it was easy for Harry to sidle up next to Tonks.

"So…what news from the Order?" She glanced around to confirm they were alone and spotted Ron heading off anyone coming their way. While focusing on the dais in front of her she spoke quietly so just he could hear and he responded in kind.

"Well…no one's seen or felt neither cloak nor fear from the Dementors in a while. Remus thinks they're gathered somewhere dark and damp, multiplying and waiting for the moment to strike. There target though is a mystery. Moody mentioned, and I concur, that the Aurors are spread far too thin. In order to make the ministry look like it's doing something, Scrimgeour has us protecting damn near everything and none of it well. The saving grace is that attacks have fallen off to almost nothing recently."

"But I saw in the paper just last week…Aureleas…something was killed."

"MacNamara. Yeah. That's one of the two exceptions. The other was another unspeakable. Just outright killed. We still don't know why."

"What was he working on?"

"Don't know that either. Even Alastor can't find out. Must have been something deep though."

"And…Snape?"

"It's like the pair has dropped off the face of the planet. We've heard nothing of either of them. We'll keep looking though."

"Good. How about recruitment?"

"Slowly. We have to make sure we can trust them after all. The Order stayed secret this long by being careful. We've managed to get three new members though with a handful of prospects. You'd be amazed how many people are sick of the Ministry's mess-ups and are ready to take things into their own hands."

"No I wouldn't. I've had deal with them…remember?"

"Oh yeah. But if these people work out, we'll need an address to give them."

"Let me know when." He had told all the people necessary so far, that had taken the better part of a day after becoming the Order's Secret-Keeper. If he thought about it he could come up with the name of every current member of the Order, information that not even McGonagall had had. One of the benefits of taking over for Dumbledore. His thoughts were returned to the present though by the tolling of the school's clock telling him that the end of class had come.

"Any orders you'd like me to take back?" Harry considered it for a second.

"Yeah…ask everyone to put together a list of any person, being or force that Voldemort might use against us. And the best way to defeat it. Also…watch the muggle papers for any missing people. He might try using inferi again."

"Will do."

"Thanks. Oh…by the way…how's Remus?" She colored just a touch at the name but quickly recovered.

"Fine. He's steering clear of his fellow wolves now. Too dangerous. And he's looking a little more haggard than usual, but all in all, not bad." Before he could pursue the line of inquiry further, Professor Keystone drew everyone's attention to the front.

"Excellent job today. I was surprised how well most of you resisted the Imperius Curse. I think we'll be through that sooner than I originally planned. Which will allow us to move onto our next topic, inferi. Until next week." He spread his hands to dismiss the class. Most of them immediately headed out. Ron and Harry waited at the door for the girls but only Ginny joined them.

"Hermione said to tell you not to wait and that she's got to talk to Tonks about something." Ron looked just a little surprised and slightly annoyed.

"Did she say what?"

"Nope. Probably a question on the OWLs or something. Come on. We can take a break for a while before dinner. I've got a question about a transfiguration you two _might_ be able to help me with. Ron…come on." The last was directed at her brother who was staring back into the class room. At a slight tug he followed the others back up through the castle to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

(A/N): If you feel it is warranted feel free to review. I welcome any and all opinions. 


	14. Ch 13: Calm Before the Storm

Disclaimer: I own no part of Harry Potter or its associated canon nor, any other already copyrighted material.

(A/N):

* * *

Chapter 13

**Calm Before the Storm**

Checking his pockets yet again Harry frantically dug through his trunk for the jacket he knew he had brought. It had been just over twenty minutes since the rumbling of his enchanted coin against his dresser had woken him relatively early for a Saturday morning. The rest of the room soon followed suit and each of them smiled at making out the message. Apparently as a surprise the Headmistress had permitted a trip to Hogsmeade. The down side was that she had given students only an hour to get ready. Finally finding the jacket, Harry rapidly put it on and glanced around. All four of them were DA members and had been alerted by the coins…which made him suddenly wonder how Ginny had found out.

Pushing the thought out of his head he noticed only Neville still not ready to go. The boy was frantically digging under his bed looking for something. "Neville, what is it?"

"Can't find my other shoe!" Harry noticed the one socked foot flailing in response to Neville's movements. Struck by sudden inspiration, Harry raised his wand.

"Accio Neville's other shoe!" A second later the piece of foot gear flew out from under Dean's bed and into Harry's hand. Tossing it to Neville he started for the door. "See you at the gates." Racing down the stairs he slid to a halt in front of Ginny who was waiting near the portal. "Morning."

"I was starting to wonder if you got the message."

"Sure did. Now…where did you get it?"

"McGonagall stopped by and told me. Apparently all the Heads told there houses. They wanted it to be on short notice so no one could plan anything. Come on; don't want to miss the carriage." Nodding agreement he followed her as they raced out the portrait hole and down the corridors. Taking the steps two, three and more at a time they reached the front door and nearly crashed into Ron and Hermione. Not sparing what little time they had to chat the quartet made a fast walk across the courtyard to the main gates where a group of students were waiting surrounded by half a dozen Aurors and Professor Keystone, again sporting his sunglasses.

The headmistress stood at the gate and gathered all their attentions with a raised hand as Neville, Dean and Seamus joined the pack. Glancing around Harry noticed the fifty odd students that had arrived consisted of nearly all the DA members and people he knew them to be friends with, though an assortment of other students were mixed in as well. "Good Morning. First I'd like to apologize for the suddenness with which this trip was scheduled. It was my intent to give you more time but for security reasons it has been kept brief. Every student will be required to ride to and from the village. The carriages will leave Hogsmeade at exactly noon. Make sure you're on them. Aurors do not take kindly to having to retrieve errant students." Letting the thought linger for a moment she stepped aside and gestured to the line of carriages waiting just outside. As she did the groups made a mad, if ordered, dash for the rides.

Harry found himself rolling along a few minutes later in a compartment with Ron, Hermione, Ginny (of course), Neville, Luna and a pair of Hufflepuff fourth years he didn't quite recognize. Unable to talk freely with the pair, who clearly looked like they wanted to be somewhere, anywhere, other then with all these sixth and seventh years, they rode in silence. Finally released from the confines of the coach on arriving in town they stretched and scattered to their favorite locales. After receiving the thanks of a number of DA members for her message, Ginny was whisked away by Hermione toward Honeydukes. With the rest of the students already scattered, just Ron and Harry were left to wander the streets of the small town. As they started at a meandering pace down the street Ron spoke.

"Thank Merlin this trip came up. It's Hermione's birthday tomorrow and I still haven't gotten her anything." He was actively looking though the windows trying to find anything that might be appropriate.

"Why didn't you mail order it? That's what I did." Though books were always a safe bet with Hermione he had taken a chance and gotten her something a little different. The Never-ending Crossword puzzle he had ordered was safely tucked away in his trunk, already wrapped.

"Because I don't know what I want yet…and mail order just seemed too impersonal for…whatever the hell we are."

"What are you two anyway?"

"I…I don't know. One minute we're friends, then we're good friends, then more than friends, then bitter enemies…it's bloody confusing." Ron now had a frustrated grimace on his face that held its place as they meandered down the lane looking here and there. Harry merely followed, just happy to be out of the castle for a little while. He could have snuck out at any point courtesy of his cloak and the Map, but the reproving looks from Ginny and Hermione just weren't worth it. "Like back at your place, when she found out she was Head Girl, remember?"

"Not likely to forget it mate. As much as I may want to." Harry added the last under his breath, though considering the focus on Ron's face, it probably wouldn't have mattered.

"Right. Afterward I tried to bring it up a couple times to figure out just what was going on…but she just kept dodging and brushing it off. It's making me a little crazy."

"Have you tried…talking to her about it?"

"Yeah…same thing. She just brushes me off and goes to the library for an hour or two, or she finds you two because she knows I won't ask around you."

"Sounds like you're not the only one who's confused."

"Yeah… Maybe I should just lock the door somehow and not let her go until we've figured this out."

"How? She can break any spell you can cast."

"Dunno. Maybe I could steal…her…wand…" He trailed off as they passed a window near the far end of the street. Glancing at the sign revealed it to a knick knack antique type shop that he had never bothered to visit before. Glancing back and forth between the window display and Ron's slowly widening eyes he worked out that his friend was staring at a necklace sitting on a small display pedestal near the front. He could see why it had caught Ron's attention. A woven gold chain was draped around the neck shaped stand and at the front were three stones set in gold scroll. Each of the deep red rubies set in the intricately wrought gold, the outside ones slightly smaller, seemed to glow with an inner fire.

Ron stared, transfixed, at the necklace for several moments. Harry's eyes darted back and forth wondering if perhaps the red and gold piece of jewelry had bewitched his friend somehow. After waiting a few more moments he heard his friend speak, just above a whisper. "It's…perfect…" He turned to Harry. "Isn't it…?" Harry nodded slowly, not wanting to disagree with his friend in his current mental state. He glanced back to the window and looked over the necklace again. "She'll love it…"

"Yeah…Ron…You sure? I mean…Hermione's not much for jewelry."

"No, no…she'll love it…" His eyes traveled over the pedestal and fell on the price tag. Harry became aware of his friend's whole being seeming to sink. He to found the price. Twenty-five Galleons. No wonder no one had bought it yet. Harry turned and could see Ron's face falling rapidly and hard. "Oh man…there's no way I can afford that…" He turned away from the window and started to walk dejectedly back up the street.

A second later Harry's hand shot out and grabbed his friend, pulling him back toward the store. "Sure you can."

"What? It's twenty-five galleons! Did we win the lottery again and nobody told me?"

"No…" Harry pushed the door open and pulled him in. The dim and slightly dusty interior was a switch from the relatively light street. After crossing the threshold Ron stopped and firmly resisted Harry's tugs on his arm.

"No. Harry, I'm not going to let you buy this for me. I'm not going to spend your money. I don't want to just be the guy who leeches off his friend. I won't do it." Harry's speed again showed it self as he slide stepped closer and grabbed his friend's shoulders.

"Ron…listen very closely. I've never thought of you like that and I never will. You've never asked me for a damn thing. I have more money than I and the next three generations of my family could ever spend and the least I can do is help out a friend in need. And it's not like it's just for you. I think Hermione will like it as well, so I'm killing two birds with one stone." Ron seemed shocked at the little speech as Harry pressed on. "Hey, if it makes you feel better, you can pay it off by helping me beat Voldemort."

Before Ron could respond a little old witch popped out from behind a dusty cauldron. Short and kindly she wore dark blue robes and looked up at the pair of them over half moon spectacles that were oddly reminiscent of Dumbledore's. Her grey hair was pulled up in a tight bun. "Something I can help you with dearies?" Ron began to wave her off but Harry broke in.

"Yes please. We'd like to see that necklace in the window. The gold one." Her eyes seemed to focus a little as she studied them closely, clearly wondering why they were inquiring after such an expensive object. She apparently judged them worthy as she nodded and headed for the window. Climbing a short step stool she reached over the display and retrieved the necklace. The pair followed her over the counter, the back raised to bring her nearly up to their height, as she pulled out a piece of velvet and laid it on the counter to set the necklace on. She gently set it down, chain again in a tight spiral, the rubies seeming to actually glow more now that they were out of direct light.

Staring at it Ron's eyes again became transfixed. Harry looked back and forth for only a moment before pulling out his money bag. "He'll take it."

Despite ample warning it was still a mad dash to the coaches come noon and the girls were as secret and evasive about what they had been doing in town as the boys were. At arriving back in the castle Hermione and Ginny broke off and made a dash for parts unknown. Ron and Harry, realizing brunch was over, headed for the kitchens, intent on finding something resembling a meal.

Rousing the pear from its place in the portrait they pulled open the painting and headed down into the kitchens. The always busy house elves were in the process of breaking down the last of the brunch and taking a moment to eat a bit themselves here and there. Stacks of already clean dishes went flying past them as Harry and Ron plied deeper into the bustling scene, returning the nods of greeting they received from the few elves not totally focused on their task. Making there way to a quiet corner Harry found what he had sought. Winky was sitting in a corner, half drunk bottle of Butterbeer to her side, half heartedly scrubbing a pot to the left, Krecher scrubbed more with fury than determination to the right and Dobby worked double time between them to make up the difference.

"Hey Dobby." The elf's head popped out of the pot and whipped around to find Harry standing behind him. Ron had been drawn off to a plate of sandwiches that had appeared, seemingly of their own volition.

"Mr. Harry! It's so generous of you to visit Dobby here! Dobby has been keeping his eye on Kreacher. Kreacher has been doing nothing but working here."

"Thanks Dobby." Harry conceded that the half formal address was as close as the elf was going to get to using his name. "Say, I was wondering if you could do something for me? Well…not really for me… For Hermione."

"Anything for the kind Mr. Harry Potter!" Kreacher let out a particularly loud grumble at this but Harry held back his desire to tell the elf to shut up.

"Thanks. What I need is a cake. A birthday cake. Just big enough for five or six people." Harry held his hands in a rough circle to indicate the size he was thinking. "Not too fancy, just a simple cake. And I need it tomorrow evening."

"Of course sir! I'll deliver it to the Gryffindor common room myself."

"Actually…could you drop it off in Ron's room? We'd kind of like to surprise her with it there."

"Certainly, sir."

"Thanks Dobby. Now…lunch." Harry turned and also dug into the plate of sandwiches which Ron had already put a sizable dent in. Finishing his third in just a few minutes he glanced up and froze. Standing across the kitchen at a rare normal height range was a man in a white shirt, black pants and who had a sword hanging across his back. Harry raised a hand to point, which also made Ron freeze, and turned to Dobby. "Dobby…that man over there. Is that…"

"Professor Keystone sir. He comes down here several times a week and cooks for an hour or two. He's not as fast as the rest of us but the other elves have a grudging respect for him. And he knows what he's doing. He's even shown us a thing or two."

"Really…?" Harry finished the sandwich in his hand and slowly headed for the Professor, Ron trailing behind, a sandwich still in each hand. As he approached he could see Keystone holding a pair of tongs in one hand and tossing the contents of a frying pan with the other. It appeared to be mix of vegetables with chunks of chicken mixed in. "Professor?" He turned his head for a moment and looked at both of them before returning his attention to the pan and sprinkling in some pepper.

"Mr. Potter. Mr. Weasley. I see you've caught me engaged in one of my guilty pleasures."

"Sir?"

"I find cooking is one of the few things that can relieve my stress effectively."

"You mean…the War?"

"War? No. That's a minor thing really. Either I'll survive that, or I won't. Teaching though…I never fully appreciated just how stressful a job it is. When I get done with this year I'll have to send my old instructors an apology." With a deft flip he sent the contents of the pan airborne to collect in a neat pile on a plate a moment later. Setting the pan aside to cool he picked up a fork and began consuming the collection of vegetables and meat.

Harry was unsure how to continue and Ron even seemed to be at a loss for words, though Harry later realized he had actually been busy with some sweets he had nicked. Before he could think of anything to say the Professor broke into his thoughts, his plate now empty. "I think your pocket's ringing. You might want to get that." Collecting the pan he headed off toward the sink to leave Harry and Ron scrambling for their coins. Pulling them out reveled that the next DA meeting would commence in ten minutes. Waving a hurried good-bye to Dobby they dashed for the exit and the Room of Requirement. Ron took just a moment to stash the necklace and nearly made them late.

Tearing up the stairs they slid to a halt and walked collectedly through the door to find Ginny had been recruiting again. Four new faces greeted them as they stepped in, Hermione already waiting near the back. Doing their best to hide smiles at the surprises they had for her, they strode up and the meeting began.

* * *

Hermione carefully wiped a bit of frosting off her chin in direct contrast to Ron who simply cocked his head to the side so his tongue could reach a bit at the corner of his mouth. Dobby's cake had proven to be very tasty indeed and the quartet had quickly finished the whole thing. While that had, Hermione had opened her gifts from them. She was already studying the puzzle Harry had gotten her while picking idly through Ginny's present of an assortment of sweets from Honeydukes. Picking up the new quill Ron had given her she filled in a dozen clues before sitting back, satisfied for now.

Ginny caught Harry's eye across the table and jerked her head minutely toward the door. He responded with a nod and rose. "Well, Hermione…Happy birthday. Now Ginny and I have to get back before an Auror or six come looking for us."

"Okay. Thanks Harry." Ron waved them farewell and Harry followed Ginny out the portrait door into the corridor. As he left the just caught a glimpse of Ron's hand emerging from his pocket with a small square package.

Once a good way away from Ron and Hermione's room, Ginny turned to him, surprise evident in her voice. "A quill? He got her a quill? I assumed that while you were with him you would keep him from getting her anything too impersonal. Besides…I thought you said you were going to help get them together. What?" She questioned the half cockeye grin he now wore.

"Oh…the quill was just to tide her over until we left. Trust me; he got her something much more personal as her real present." Ginny still seemed skeptical and having known her brother for over six years, Harry couldn't really blame her.

"What? What did he get her?"

"Sorry. Can't tell you. I can promise you though, if this doesn't get them together nothing will"

"Harry…what did her get her? Harry…?" He did his best not to look at her as he knew she was wearing one of those looks that would melt his force of will. Instead he focused everywhere else as they approached the common room and she spoke the password without breaking her run of pleas.

"You'll just have to wait and ask her at breakfast tomorrow." She had little choice but to accept this as he headed for his dorm room and left her standing at the stairs.

As it turned out she wasn't able to ask Hermione the next morning as neither of them were at breakfast. Ginny was about to go and check on them but Harry dissuaded her, pointing out they would all be late for class and probably miss each other in the halls. Instead they headed for the doors and expected to see the pair in the group of students who had actually begun to gather early for class. This week everyone was dressed in an approximation of running attire beneath the black robes some had already removed.

As the bell struck eight, Ron and Hermione were still nowhere to be seen. Professor Keystone pushed off his usual position at the wall and turned to address the class. "Good Morning. Today will be similar to last week, only a little harder. You all did well in the stamina drill last week but I expect you to do better this week. I'm sure you all know how you did so I won't bother repeating it now. For everyone who didn't complete all ten laps, I expect you to go at least one lap further this week. I'll expect the same next week and the week after until everyone completes the course. Understood?" The all nodded in response. "Good. Now…everyone…ready…?" He trailed off and looked back toward the main castle doors. The class all turned to see Ron and Hermione dashing across the courtyard to skid to a halt with there classmates. They were both beat red and Harry would bet it was at least equal parts the run and embarrassment. "Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger. Nice of you to join us." He glanced at the main clock on the castle face. "Five minutes late. Twenty points from Gryffindor. Each." Hermione was the first to recover enough to nearly shout, indignant.

"Twenty!"

"Yes Miss Granger. You are the Head Boy and Girl. You are supposed to set and example for the rest of the students and you were late to class. But more than that you were late to a field of battle." Hermione and the rest of the class glanced around, wondering what he meant.

"What I had hoped not to start teaching you for another couple weeks is that this class is as close to a battle as you'll get without actually being in one. As such I expect you to be on time and prepared. If you're late and not ready to fight when the real battle comes, people will die needlessly. This class has a set time and expectations, something a battle never has. Now you're already winded and the lesson hasn't even begun. Yes, twenty point each. Were this an attack it could be the lives of your friends." He allowed that to sink in for several moments before stepping aside and gesturing to the course. "Begin." They didn't need to be told twice and quickly broke into a run around the walls.

It was well into lunch before Ginny could get Hermione alone and find out what her brother had actually gotten as a present. When she found out it took several minutes before she could speak such was her awe. Hermione, as far as Ginny could make out, absolutely loved the necklace though she fell dead silent when Ginny tried to inquire about anything else from the previous night. Giving up in frustration she instead pulled Harry aside in the corridor on the way back to class.

"You bought it for him."

"What?"

"The necklace. No way can my brother afford something like that. You bought it for him."

"Uh…well…I might have helped him a little…" A split second later he was pinned to the wall by a deeply passionate kiss. She pulled away a moment later.

"You're such a good person Harry. Now…let's get to class." He nodded and followed behind, not quite sure how to respond.

The next five weeks became a blur of class work and DA training with another visit to the village thrown in there somewhere. Ginny had added ten members to the DA and also begun incorporating the physical training present in class. As a result the drill success rates of the DA members had steadily risen to the point that they were all making ten laps each week and doing it faster as well. They had also worked out that the professor didn't mind people helping each other and was actually passively encouraging it. As a result they had begun running the laps in groups of five or six and each member took turns shielding the entire group. Keystone seemed to approve of this in his own reserved way.

It was the Sunday before a rare Friday Halloween when Harry and Ginny finally managed to find two minutes of peace alone together. Ron and Hermione had been summoned to a meeting with the Heads of Houses to discuss various issues and had let the pair use their sitting room to collapse in.

Kicking off his shoes, Harry was happy to fall flat on his back on one of the couches, set his glasses aside on the table, close his eyes and just listen to the crackling fire. It was a welcome surprise a minute later when Ginny gingerly landed on top of him, tucking her head under his chin. Wrapping an arm around her he let his body loosen up and all the pressure of class, the Army, the Order and everything still undone melt away, if only for a moment.

"What are you thinking about?" The question came out of nowhere and he answered before really thinking.

"How nice this is." He could feel her smiling against his chest. "I was thinking how nice it will be when I can spend more of my time like this." His mind seemed to drop into a relaxed state it hadn't felt in weeks, the outside world gone for a little while.

"Oh? And am I there to?"

"If you want to be."

"I'll be there if you want me to."

"Of course I do. I love you Ginny." It took several seconds for what he had just admitted to sink into his very relaxed mind and shock his eyes open. His breathing stopped and he was fairly sure his heart had to. His whole body froze, waiting for her response, his mind not daring to hope or doubt. His seized nerves could just make out her hand resting lightly over his heart.

"Good. Because I love you too Harry." She slid up and caught him a deep kiss that again released his body to relax. "And maybe someday I'll get to show you how much." There was none of the heat in her voice that had been present that night at his home, but somehow this was more real than that had been. This time she sounded of promise…and hope. He smiled reflexively. He could feel warmth flooding his body and he suddenly felt happier than any time since…well…ever.

"Well…we'll have some free time over Christmas break…"

"Good to know. We should figure out how to spend that…" She returned to her previous position and wrapped both arms tight around his chest, a move he mimicked. Despite the fact his mind was doing cartwheels, exhaustion caught up to him and he managed to drift off to sleep.

Shouted whispers brought him back to the surface for a moment a couple hours later.

"No Ronald, I forbid you to go anywhere near them!"

"But…that's my sister!"

"Yes. And if you interfere right now you'll be lucky if she doesn't get your mother to disown you!"

"But…!"

"Ronald! You will turn around and march straight into your room and go to sleep."

"Or what?" Harry could somehow tell she had stepped very close to him.

"Or I'll write your mother!"

"You wouldn't!"

"Wouldn't I?" Ron seemed to be at a loss for a response and stormed toward his room. Harry waited a few moments and felt a blanket being laid over them. Doing his best to remain absolutely still he tried to go back to sleep, sudden thoughts of what Mrs. Weasley would think about them shooting through his mind.

* * *

(A/N): If you feel it is warranted feel free to review. I welcome any and all opinions. 


	15. Ch 14: Bloodless Battle

Disclaimer: I own no part of Harry Potter or its associated canon nor, any other already copyrighted material.

(A/N):

* * *

Chapter 14

**Bloodless Battle**

It was quite a trick for Harry and Ginny to get back to their beds without raising suspicion, but with judicious use of his cloak and the Marauder's Map they managed it. Dean, Neville and Seamus had grown used to Harry sneaking out at all hours and made no comment when he snuck back in just before dawn. He managed to catch another hour of sleep before the alarm went off and pulled him from peaceful dreams. Getting dressed he met Ginny in the common room and headed for breakfast.

The training the students had been engaging in both in and out of class paid off that morning as all of the five person teams the students had organized finished the ten lap circuit in a time that seemed to satisfy the professor. Ginny had extended the team concept to the DA meetings as well. She had broken the Army into groups of five that each consisted of three seventh year students and two fourth, fifth or sixth year students. She had taken care to match up students based on ability to form balanced teams. This system was working out well so far with seven groups formed. Each squad had chosen a leader from amongst their number that commanded the team during their head to head training sessions.

She had even taken the army theme further and named them the 1st through 7th squads. She chose those who had demonstrated the best abilities and formed them into the 1st squad with herself. It consisted of Seamus and Dean, both of whom had demonstrated surprising dueling skill, Terry Boot who was proving adept at stronger shielding charms, and finally Dennis Creevy who was showing remarkable aptitude with some of the basic healing spells they had practiced. The trio stood outside the groups, denoting their status as commander and advisors. After taking the title of Lieutenant of Dumbledore's army she had been trying to force the title of General on Harry. He had avoided the label and even tried to push it off onto Ron. Ron however had wanted nothing to do with it. Instead he had a stroke of brilliance that even made Harry chuckle.

"Captain."

"Captain?"

"Yep. Don't you see? If someone calls you that around a teacher or something they'll just think everyone's longing for Quiddich! You are the team captain after all." Even Hermione looked approving at the idea.

From that point on Harry was officially a Captain in Dumbledore's Army. So far the cover had worked well, even McGonagall questioned whether they were that sad at not having the inter house play. Little did she know that the houses were still actively competing. Only now it was with a wand instead of a broom. Someone had created a scoring system for the duels they participated in both in class and in DA training and the action was fast and furious.

Having moved on to the practice dueling part of the morning everyone did there best to score points for their house. Such was the skill being displayed that even some of the other teachers were watching from windows and walkways as classes let out for lunch.

Returning to class after a meal and a change of clothes they found the room had been rearranged. The desks, chairs, bookcases and benches had all been stacked on the dais and the training set ups had disappeared. Instead, thirty stools sat near the dais in a rough arc. Professor Keystone stood near the wall looking over a poster sized list. He turned as the bell rang and class commenced once again.

"Welcome back. I am pleased and rather surprised at the progress you've all made resisting the Imperius curse. Most of you have either managed to resist its effects or have learned as much as I can teach. As such we will no longer be practicing during class. If there are enough people who would like additional lessons I will schedule a time after class. Now, I said before that our next focus would be on Inferi. We'll begin that next week. Since you've all shown such remarkable improvement in your dueling skills, I've decided today will be a mid term evaluation." Several of the students, now seated or standing near the stools, looked suddenly apprehensive.

"Since the only fair way to test you is for everyone to have a common opponent, you'll all be facing me in two person teams. I've listed you by desk," he waved his wand toward the list which filled in with text; "in the order you'll be tested. For the purposes of this exam Miss Tonks will supervise and any duel will end immediately on her word. I repeat, if she says stop you will immediately cease all spells. Understand?" The class nodded as one and Tonks actually grinned a little. "Good. Now, I'll give you a few minutes to prepare yourselves." He gestured to the list and stepped away.

The class rushed as one to the front of the room to find out where they would be testing. Harry heard Neville groan on finding that he and Luna would be the first group to face the instructor. Looking down the list he found his name next to Ginny on the very bottom. Just above them were Ron and Hermione. The rest of the class, after firmly figuring out where they were listed, again sat down, leaving Neville and Luna alone at the side of the room. Luna lazily drew her wand and waited. Neville seemed to focus himself a little and his head came up firmly as he drew his wand.

The professor stretched a little and drew his wand as well. Flipping it from hand to hand he twirled it a few times and gripped it firmly. "Ready?" At the simultaneous nod from the students he raised his hand. "Now remember…don't hold back. Anything goes except Unforgivables. I won't go easy on any of you and I fully expect you to do your best to take me out." He waited until they acknowledged that before continuing. "Good. Now…begin. Expelliarmus!" The spell was a cast a split second later and Neville just managed to dodge it. Keystone didn't wait for him to recover before launching more spells at the pair.

Pair after pair faced the brutal onslaught of the Professor's dueling skills. Nearly all of the duels went in three stages. First was the opening where each side was fairly stationary while probing the other's defenses. The heart of the duel involved a good deal of movement and running around the room dodging and blocking while launching quick counter strikes. Endgame came when one side, so far always the students, made a critical mistake that started them on the slope to losing. Thought they had all been defeated, none of the other students were badly hurt and the Professor had quickly repaired any serious damage, showing a level of medical aptitude Harry found surprising. Keystone addressed the unspoken thought as he fixed a bump on Lavender's head that had been acquired when a stupefying spell sent her to the ground.

"We had to learn a fair degree of medical spells while we were training back in the States. Pretty bad stuff can happen in a duel and you're not always near a medi-witch or a hospital." Lavender nodded in confirmation that the spot felt better and headed back to her seat. "Now…who's next?" Ron stood and led Hermione out to the floor. She seemed to be focusing hard on the professor, trying to figure out which way to attack him. "Begin."

Within only a few attacks Ron's strategic mind became evident as he signaled Hermione which way to move. Working as a team with one shielding and the other attacking they actually managed to keep Keystone off balance. Even he couldn't duel so many different opponents and not be worn down. After blocking a long series of rapid fire attacks from both of them he turned to counter attack and launch a spread of spells at Ron. Instead of blocking as he had done for much of the match, Ron dove to the side and launched an Expelliarmus before rolling across the floor. Surprised, the Professor was hit square in the chest and thrown back a few feet, his wand sailing though the air and landing in Ron's hand.

The whole class cheered at what seemed to be a win for the students. Instead of conceding though, Keystone jabbed his open hand toward Ron, focusing on his head. Before Ron could do more than raise an eyebrow quizzically at the action, a solid steel helmet collided with the back of his head and threw him face first onto the floor, out cold. Grabbing the helm with his open had the professor spun around, his other hand reaching toward Ron. "Accio wands!" Blocking Hermione's stupefying spell with the armor he threw it at her forcing her to dodge to the side. The wands Ron had dropped now fell into his hands. Twirling one in each he now focused all of his force on Hermione. Alternately casting rapid fire spells from both he began to wear down the shield she had just managed to raise. Half a dozen colors of light splayed across the shield as he struck like a boxer, right, left, right, right, left. Finally the shield collapsed and he raised both wands for the finishing move.

Harry leapt to his feet to put a stop to it. "Stay where you are Potter! You're next." Preparing what appeared to be a rather nasty piece of work he aimed at the kneeling Hermione and waited. A second later the spell vanished and he dropped the wands to his side. Sheathing his own he stepped forward and offered her a hand. "Excellent work…right up to the end." Helping her to her feet he moved over and tended Ron. Also helping him up, he spoke again. "I'm impressed. So far the best effort in a class of good efforts. Now…who can tell me what they did wrong? Why did they loose?" No one answered for a moment until Harry spoke.

"They didn't finish you off."

"Correct Potter. They assumed I was no longer dangerous without a wand. For the most part they're right. Only a very few wizards in history could cast magic effectively without a wand. I can't do it very well. However, there is one spell which has consistently shown to be just as strong with or without. It's what I used to win. What was it?" Hermione this time spoke.

"Accio."

"Correct. Most useful for summoning your wand of course so you can perform other magic, it can also be put to…other uses. Something to keep in mind. Every spell has its _intended_ use…and then it has other things it _can_ be used for. For instance, using the summoning charm to win a duel. Not the intended use, but pretty damn effective. Don't you agree Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes sir."

"Next time a wizard stabs his hand toward your head in a fight, you're going to duck, aren't you?"

"Yes sir."

"Then you've learned today's lesson. Expect the unexpected. Now…I believe we have one more pair of students on the schedule." He glanced over to the poster that had been crossing itself off as each pair went. Only the last two names were still clearly shown. "Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter, if you would be so kind as to join me." Harry and Ginny rose, walking toward the side of the floor. They had been watching carefully and Harry was pretty sure they had figured out how to beat him. "Begin." Nothing happened. Instead of attacking first they stood side by side and waited for his assault. Surprised, he none the less obliged them. The first volley was brutal but had little effect on their overlapping shield charms. "I see…very clever. Guess I'll just have to take things to the next level."

He launched the same attacks only this time they were much stronger and battered on the shield. Relenting after several moments he only had a second to rest before the pair, both with Seeker reflexes, dashed up to him and took alternating swings with their fists. He ducked and weaved as the surprise physical assault mounted. Though not practiced hand to hand fighters, the pair nonetheless managed a decent set of strikes. Leaning back to avoid a right hook from Ginny he felt a hand close on his sword hilt. "I wouldn't do that." Spinning and pulling away he felt the sword come loose of its sheath. For a heartbeat the glittering silver steel blade that had so far always been concealed in its sheath shone brightly. All eyes were drawn to the spotless shine as it began a haphazard slice through the air. A second later the tell tale blast of a repelling charm sent Harry back across the floor and Alex had the blade back in its home before Harry hit the floor.

Free of one opponent the Professor turned and hit Ginny square in the chest with a stupefying spell at point blank range. The girl let out a horrible gasp before flying back several feet and falling stone cold to the floor. "GINNY!" The professor turned back, stunned as the rest of the class was at the sudden ferocity in Harry's voice. The student raised his wand and focused on the teacher with crystal clear eyes, blazing with vengeance. Keystone's own wand came up as did his other hand, together summoning a shield charm so powerful that energy actually crackled around its shape as it formed.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" The raw power behind Harry's spell was evident from the shaking in his arm as it was cast. Streaking across the room it hit the super shield and froze for a split second before smashing though and throwing the surprised professor twenty feet in the air, spinning rapidly. He hit the wall face first a moment later and slid down to land flat on his back, wand dropping into Harry's hand. Dashing over the young wizard pinned the professor's hand with one foot and held both wands to the man's throat, rage clear in his eyes. Tonks was belatedly on her feet at this point, obviously readying to call a halt to the match.

To the surprise of much of the class, Professor Keystone actually began to chuckle. "Damn… Very good Mr. Potter. You win. I concede." His eyes flicked in Ginny's direction. "Go take care of your partner." Harry dropped the man's wand on his chest and rushed over to revive Ginny. As he helped her back to her seat, the professor rose and wiped a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. A wave of his other hand made it vanish. Finding no other lasting injury, he approached the class.

"Impressive. Every single one of you has shown incredible competency in dueling for your age. I believe five points are in order, for each of you." Eyes widened around the room as people quickly counted up members of each house. Harry was half sure he could hear the topaz, sapphires and rubies draining down into the bottom of the magical hourglasses. A moment later the chime of the clock tower bell crossed the school, signaling the end of class. "And now, your well earned rest. Oh, one more thing before you go. The Headmistress has decided that, since Halloween is on a Friday this year and it's been such a stressful time lately, you will be given the day off from classes." Outright cheers greeted this announcement as the class broke up to head for their common rooms. "See you next week."

Harry caught up to the others a few minutes later near the entrance. He had stayed behind to speak to Tonks about the Order. Matching their speed, Harry glanced up at the hourglasses and smiled at the lead it looked like Gryffindor had taken. Ron was smiling widely over the day off.

"Wow…a day off. What am I gonna do with myself? I know! I'll sleep!"

"You want to sleep through your one day off?"

"Sure do sis. How 'bout you mate?"

"Actually…I was thinking of something else. Don't get me wrong, sleep sounds like a wonderful idea, but we do have more pressing matters to attend to. Certain _things_ to find." His tone wiped the smile right off Ron's face. Hermione turned back to him.

"Really? You mean, you think you might know…?"

"Yeah. Listen, we'll talk about it later. You two need to put in your appearances around the school and catch a couple misbehaving students. I'm sure someone's got their hands on some Weasley fireworks you could confiscate. I'll talk to you in…say an hour? We can meet at your rooms." Ron and Hermione nodded and split off headed for their duties.

"And what are you going to do?"

"I have to talk to McGonagall about something. It shouldn't take long though. Meet me in the common room in half an hour?"

"Sure." With a kiss, she was gone and Harry started his trek up to the Headmistress's office. Reaching the gargoyle he realized he didn't know the password. After a minute of thinking he looked up.

"Albus." The stone creature jumped aside and Harry made his way to the door. Knocking twice he received the sharp report of McGonagall's voice telling him to enter. Stepping through the doorway he glanced around the room. It was much the same as Dumbledore had left it, almost as if she was afraid to move anything. The various portraits looked down on him from the wall. Reaching the desk it was unnerving to see Dumbledore there. The now deceased professor looked up through his half moon spectacles. Glancing down Harry could see his hand was still whole in the portrait.

"Hello Harry."

"Hello sir." There was something different there though…the eyes. While they still had the same mischievous twinkle, they no longer held the depth of wisdom Harry had always associated with the man. It was like looking as a ghost of man. Harry quickly revised to a looking at a shell of the man. From behind him, the new Headmistress spoke.

"Yes Harry? What can I do for you?" He turned away from the vapidly smiling face and addressed her.

"I need something from you. Something only the Headmistress can create."

"What?"

"I need a port key that will take me, Ron and Hermione from the school to somewhere outside the apparition barrier, probably Hogsmeade, and back." Her face showed concern now, wondering what he could want with that.

"Why? What is it you're planning to do…? Wait…this is about your mission….isn't it."

"Yes. I need to be able to leave the school undetected and return as well. It's as much for the school's safety as mine. Some people are reassured that I'm here. If I start disappearing then that goes away. Not to mention it might attract the attention of the Ministry."

"That's a lot to ask without telling me where you're going and what you're doing. Albus was an extremely strong wizard and managed to keep almost everything concerning you from joining the portrait's memories. All it will tell me is that you have a mission and I should assist you. You can't tell me why?"

"I would like to. I really would. Unfortunately I made a promise to Dumbledore that I have no intention of breaking." She nodded, resigning herself to accepting that answer. Rising she reached into a cabinet behind the desk and pulled out a tea cup.

A tap of her wand and it transfigured into a large brass key. She set it on her desk and clearly intoned, "Portus." The key glowed blue and rumbled for a moment and then was still again. She handed it over. "Here. It'll take you straight to Zonko's. He's been closed for months and isn't likely to be open anytime soon." He took the portkey and cocked an eye at noticing it was nearly a carbon copy of the key he had had to catch first year to reach the Philosopher's Stone. "I don't suppose you'd tell me when…"

"Friday. We'll leave mid morning and should be back by dinner." She nodded slowly.

"Good luck with…whatever it is."

"Thanks." Turning, he headed out and made his way back to the Gryffindor common room. After dropping off his robes and spending a very pleasurable twenty minutes with Ginny, they headed for Ron and Hermione's room. They arrived as the other pair did and all four made their way in together. Taking their customary seats, Hermione was the first to ask.

"So…Harry, you've got a lead on another Horcrux?"

"I think I do. Last year Dumbledore showed me memories of Voldemort, Tom Riddle, that he had collected trying to figure out how to beat him. One was his own when he was first sent out to deliver Tom's Hogwarts letter personally. He was living in a muggle orphanage, had been ever since his mother died the night he was born. He had already developed certain tendencies that, while concerning, weren't cause for immediate alarm. One thing that was revealed was his convincing of two children to follow him into a seaside cave. There he did something that neither has been able to recall, but that both suffered the effects of. That cave is where Dumbledore and I went last year the night the school was attacked and where we found that locket." They each displayed varied amounts of surprise at this.

"Now, the orphanage was the first place Tom ever saw magic preformed by a real wizard. He, according to Dumbledore, has a tendency to hide his Horcrux in places personally important to him such as the cave. I think there's a better than fair chance that the cup, or some other Horcrux, is hidden somewhere in that orphanage. Possibly in his old room. That's where I want to go Friday. To the orphanage to either recover the cup or cross it off our list of possibilities." Harry knew without asking that the other two would accompany him. They had long passed the point where the question even needed to be thought of. Truth be told, they had probably passed it first year.

"Okay…now how do we get out of the castle without being spotted? Even the secret passages are being watched by the Aurors, if only by coincidence." Harry smiled at the question and pulled out the key.

"With this. It's a portkey. McGonagall made it for me. It'll take us to Zonko's and back. We can apparate from there."

"Does she…"

"No. Fortunately she has faith in Dumbledore's choices and didn't press for an answer. Now, I remember the address from the memory…more or less. Hermione, I trust you'll be able to figure out the best way for us to get there?" She nodded in response, her mind already turning. "The orphanage was half broke down back then. It's likely to be a ruin by now. I figure we leave mid morning and we can be back by dinner." They nodded and he turned to Ginny, wondering how hard it would be to convince her to stay behind.

"Well then, I'll be sure to an extra close eye on the place while you're gone." He smiled reflexively at her sudden response. "Just remember to take your coins." He nodded in response.

"Of course. Just make sure nothing happens while we're gone."

"I'll do my best. So…anything else?"

"I think that's it…"

The next three days of class were all underlined by the constant thought of Friday and what it could mean. Hermione had wasted no time in her research and had had their route all planned out. Ron had been tasked with collecting a few things that might prove useful. Ginny, with help from the Map, had been carefully studying the layout of castle, taking her guardian duties very seriously. No one else yet knew what they planned and hopefully they would be back before anyone knew they were gone.

Harry went to sleep Thursday night and for once Ginny wasn't the dominant player in his dreams. Instead, his subconscious created a thousand variations on the traps and pitfalls that might await him should there indeed be a Horcrux in the orphanage. Of all the scenarios his mind came up with, some which required another sacrifice, this time his friends, the worst was the thought it was not there and that he would have to search elsewhere.

* * *

(A/N): If you feel it is warranted feel free to review. I welcome any and all opinions. 


	16. Ch 15: The End of the Beginning

Disclaimer: I own no part of Harry Potter or its associated canon nor, any other already copyrighted material.

(A/N):

* * *

Chapter 15

**The End of the Beginning**

Harry picked up his Firebolt from the stand next to his bed that it had been resting on ever since the beginning of the year. Wiping off the thin coat of dust that had collected on its handle, he flipped it over his shoulder and headed out of the otherwise abandoned dorm room. Reaching the common room he found a good number of students already awake, though few were dressed, lounging around and just generally enjoying the morning. Though only half past nine most of them looked wide awake and ready for Halloween. A few of the older students were catching up on homework and at least half a dozen games of exploding snap were in progress.

Crossing the room he greeted the few students who waved to him. Just before reaching the portrait hole Neville caught up to him and glanced at the broom. "You going for a flight Harry?" Harry noticed a few nearby students turn toward him, wondering if he was going out and how they could join him. Harry had hoped for someone to question him and this was perfect.

"Afraid not. I'm on my way to Ron's room. We're going to do some broom maintenance. Haven't flown in a couple months after all. Probably take us all day."

"Oh…" Several of the students mirrored the disappointment in Neville's voice. "Well…don't forget about the feast."

"Not a chance. See you there." Harry headed out and down the corridor, side stepping a group of third years heading in. Double checking the pockets on his muggle clothes he made sure he had everything he might need. Up one sleeve his wand was again strapped to his arm as it had been all year and in his pocket sat a small folding knife he had received by owl just yesterday. He didn't know if he would need it, but it was better than trying to control the Prince's spell to draw blood.

Striding past another Auror he reached the portrait and spoke the password lapis lazuli. Just before stepping through he noticed Ginny approaching, a grin on her face. "Good morning beautiful." He kissed her deeply as her cheeks colored just a little.

"Good morning. What's with the broom?"

"Cover story. Told everyone I'm going to be doing maintenance with Ron. Should take all day."

"Good idea. Too bad you can't go for a ride. I haven't even got to try out mine yet."

"Christmas break. Promise. We'll get out some day and fly for a while. Just the two of us."

"How do you think mum's going to feel about that? Or Ron?"

"Do you care?"

"Well…not about Ron."

"I'll talk to your mum. Don't worry; we'll get out of there for a while."

"Okay." Letting her take the lead, he followed her in. As they emerged into the common room, Hermione was just coming out of Ron's room, pulling her jacket on. On seeing them, she froze, her face reddening for some reason. "Morning."

"Hey Hermione."

"Uh…hey. I…I didn't expect you this early. Ron's just getting up. I mean waking up." They glanced at each other wondering what was up with the normally cool and collected woman.

"Uh…yeah…okay. Tell you what, we'll go down and grab something to eat while you two get ready. Want anything?"

"Oh…whatever they have."

"Right…" Shepherding Ginny out before she could say anything, he headed for the Great Hall.

"But I already ate."

"Would you rather have stayed?" She threw a glance over her shoulder at the closing portrait.

"Good point." She sat next to him and was silent as he pulled a plate together. "What do you think was going on anyway? Why would she have been so embarrassed if she was just waking him up?" Her brow creased for a moment as she thought it over. Her eyes widened suddenly and she spoke again, slowly as if only realizing the words as she spoke. "Wait…you don't suppose…"

"No."

"You don't even know what I was going to say."

"And that's the way I want to keep it. If you don't say it I don't have to think about it."

"But…" He cut her off with a quick slicing hand gesture.

"No more talking." Despite the look she stayed silent as he finished and carried a small plate of food back up the Ron and Hermione's room. The pair was now dressed and ready, sitting on the couch and waiting. The carefully avoided looking at each other as they finished the delivered breakfast. While they did Harry turned to Ginny and handed her the Marauder's Map. "Take good care of it. And take care of your self." He pulled out his DA coin. "And don't hesitate to call us."

"Of course. You make it back in one piece."

"Will do." He turned to the others. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, mate." Hermione glanced at the clock.

"We do need to get going. Our bus will be by in a little while." All four stood and Harry pulled out the key. He also grabbed his broom firmly. "Just in case." Hooking his finger though the end he held the key out. Each of them grabbed hold and he turned to smile at Ginny once more. A second later the tug caught him behind the navel and pulled them through space to land roughly in the basement of Zonko's.

Glancing around at the dark, dusty basement crammed with boxes and other miscellaneous packaging, he slid the key back into his pocket. Hiding the broom carefully among the other debris he turned back to the others. "Okay Hermione, where are we going?"

"A bus station a few miles from the orphanage. It's the closest place I could find." She pulled out a map and pointed it out to them. "Right here." Her finger slid a few inches away. "The orphanage is here. It should only take us a half hour by bus."

"Excellent. Well then, let's go." Stepping away from the others he focused on his destination, turned on the spot and dissapperated. A moment later he appeared with a pop in the bathroom stall of the bus depot. Another pop a moment later told him Ron had arrived safely. Stepping out he met his friend as he emerged. Following Ron out they joined Hermione who was already scanning the bus schedule and the buses pulling in.

Motioning them to follow, she led the way to the ticket counter and bought their passes. Moving along the line of waiting busses she found theirs and led them on board. As was the case on the journey to Godric's hollow it was a relatively quiet ride due to the lack of people. Harry stretched out on a back seat and watched the city roll by. As Hermione predicted it was half an hour later and just running up on quarter past eleven when they stepped from the vehicle onto the curb. Looking up, her eyes widened.

"Uh oh." Harry followed their focus.

"That's a problem." Instead of the broken down building they had expected to find, there was a well kept, clean and updated orphanage standing before them. The plaque fastened to the front gate confirmed the address. "Any ideas?" Hermione looked around for a moment. Both boys nearly stumbled as she grabbed their wrists and pulled them across the street into a small alley. "Hermione? What are doing?"

"Shut up for a minute. Harry, put your cloak on. Ron, don't move." Double checking that no one was watching, Hermione drew her wand and tapped it to Ron's forehead. Flinching at the touch, nothing seemed to happen for a moment. As Harry quickly threw on his cloak though, something changed. Before his eyes, Ron seemed to age ten years. Ron's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he watched his hand change. Touching his face he could feel the slight blanket of magic indicating shifts in his looks. His clothes also changed to a nice pair of slacks and a sweater.

He really stared though when the spell took effect on Hermione. Harry couldn't blame him. Right before them she fully matured into what, Harry had to admit, was a rather attractive woman. Ron was struck dumb at the sight and she colored a little at seeing his reaction. Harry was thankful for the cloak to hide his own goggling eyes. She now wore a long sleeved blouse, jacket and pants. Taking a moment to collect herself she reached out and grabbed Ron's arm.

"Now, just let me do all the talking and play along. Harry, follow us in and break off when you get the chance." Harry followed as Ron stumbled along next to her. Passing through the open gates she approached the door and knocked firmly. Just as she was about to knock again, the door opened to reveal a young girl, perhaps thirteen, standing there in a neat if simple dress.

"Good morning. How can I help you?"

"Good morning. We have an appointment to speak to the matron."

"Mrs. Auster? Please come in. I'll go let her know you're here." Harry slipped in as the girl held the door for them and closed it quietly. She then hurried off to find the proprietor. It was the same entry way…and yet, not the same. Time had been kind and apparently the place had fallen to more able owners as it was now well cleaned and appointed.

"Appointment? For what?" Ron was whispering to Hermione.

"I told you, just play along. Here, give me your hand." Harry could just see the tip of her wand protrude under her hand and tap Ron's third finger on the left hand. She did the same to her own. A second later small gold bands wrapped around the fingers she had tapped. Harry's eyes popped again, realizing what she was doing. Ron just stared at it, curious as to what it meant. Harry had to hold his mouth shut to keep from chuckling at the situation.

A moment later a tallish graying woman dressed in a skirt suit and reminding him oddly of McGonagall in both stride and bearing approached with the girl at her side. "Good morning. I'm Elizabeth Auster, the owner of the orphanage. Anna tells me you have an appointment. Unfortunately I don't have any record of it. What were your names again?"

"Hello, my name is Virginia McKenny and this is my husband George." Harry had to suppress another chuckle at the look on Ron's face and noticed Hermione's nails nearly drawing blood on his arm to keep him from giving them away.

"And what was your appointment about?"

"Well…we were considering adoption. For various…reasons…we are unable to have children of our own so we thought we might open our home to another child."

"Oh! Well…it just so happens I have a free moment now. If you'd like to come back to my office we can discuss some of the options available…" She gestured down the hall where her office apparently was.

"Thank you." Nearly dragging a shell shocked Ron, Hermione followed the woman down the hall. Harry nearly followed until he noticed her hand waving him off. Stopping, he waited several moments until they disappeared down the hall followed by the girl. Looking around he tried to figure out where to start his search. The most logical place seemed to be Tom's old room.

Careful not to make any more noise than he had to, Harry slowly ascended the split flight of stairs. Walking along to where Tom's room should have been he found only a blank wall. Confused, he moved onto the next door. No…that was too far. Going back and forth across that same stretch of wall he still found no door. Thinking maybe he had missed a floor in the memory he climbed another set of stairs.

On this floor he found a door in the right spot, but it was the wrong door. Taking a chance he slowly pushed it open. The room was clean and held a nice bed, dresser and desk. Judging by the lack of any effects, the room was also currently vacant. Not Tom's room at all. Beginning to grow frustrated he stepped out of the room and closed the door quietly.

Going back down the stairs he headed for the place Tom's room should have been. Now, as well as the blank wall, there was another young girl, perhaps nine, standing across the hall, just staring at the empty patch. As he approached the girl's head turned to look right at him.

"Hello." She smiled a little and waited. No…it couldn't be… He double checked that no part of him was sticking out. Finding none he spun around thinking someone was behind him. Finding no one he turned back. She was still staring right at him, waiting. Tentatively he raised a hand and waved. She waved back immediately. Stunned, it took several moments before he could move closer and whisper. As he did she followed him perfectly.

"You…you can see me?" She nodded quickly.

"Yeah."

"How?" The girl's face scrunched up suddenly, trying to figure out how to respond.

"I…I don't know. I can see lots of stuff other people can't. It's almost like magic." Harry goggled at her.

"Like…what else can you see?"

"Well…there's that door right there." She pointed at the blank wall. "No one else can see it. At least they say they can't. Seems like a silly thing to lie about if they can. I know there's something fun behind it, I just don't know what." Harry's head whipped to the wall, still only seeing a wall.

"A…door? Where?"

"Right there. Can't you see it?"

"No…"

"Here, give me your hand." Harry reflexively extended his right, knowing she could find it within the cloak. She grabbed hold and pulled him across the hall. She set it on something hard and round and let go. After a moment he realized it was a door knob. And a quick turn told him it was locked. Glancing around he carefully slid the wand from one sleeve to the other and focused. Thinking 'alohamora' he heard the responding click in the lock mechanism. Suddenly the door became apparent to him, looking much the same as it had fifty years ago. Just as he became concerned others could now see it, a small boy walked by and looked at the girl.

"Staring at the wall again Juliette? Still think there's a door there?"

"No…not really…" The boy walked away chuckling at her. Once he was out of sight Harry turned to her.

"Juliette?"

"Juliette Allison. At least, that's what they said my mum named me…"

"Oh…sorry. I…I never knew my parents either." She smiled a little at this. "I'm Harry by the way."

"Hi." After a moment she glanced at the stairs. "Do you need your friends now Harry?" Harry again gaped. The girl must have seen through the disguises and obviously realized the trio was together.

"Uh…yeah….yeah I do. Now I just have to get them out of that meeting…and distract Mrs. Auster…"

"Easy. Follow me." He did as she headed for the steps, making enough noise to mask his steps. Following her down the hall they approached the open door of the matron's office. As they did he could make out her voice.

"Your husband's not very talkative is he?"

"Oh, usually he won't shut up. He's just a little nervous about children. Isn't that right George?"

"Uh…yes dear."

"Well…at any rate you seem to be in excellent circumstances to raise a child…" Harry could guess where those 'circumstances' had come from. "Now, if you'd like to follow me to… Yes? What is it Juliette?" The girl had approached the door and waited to be acknowledged. The other girl had disappeared for parts unknown while he had been away.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I think Brian fell up in the attic and hurt himself. He's bleeding." The woman looked concerned and just a little annoyed.

"Well…I'd better see to that. Juliette, go find Anna and meet me in the attic. Mr. and Mrs. McKenny, if you'll excuse me for a moment. Feel free to look around, I'll be with you shortly." She rushed out, leaving the pair alone. They rose a second later and turned to the door. Hermione was the first to speak.

"Come on, we have to find Harry."

"No need. I'm right here." They both jumped as he spoke. Sticking out a hand to signal his location he waved them along. "Go up the stairs and straight ahead. Stop about twenty feet along." Following behind as they complied he moved around in front of them and again stuck out his hand. "Here, hold on." Ron grabbed hold with one hand and took Hermione's in the other. Pushing open the door neither could see Harry pulled them into the room. Closing it again he pulled off the cloak and looked around. A quick swipe of his wand locked the door once more.

It was a carbon copy of the memory. Bed, wardrobe, exactly the same, grey and depressing. The others looked around, Ron the first to comment.

"Growing up here…kinda makes you see how a guy might go bad."

"Ronald…"

"What?"

"Is that sympathy I hear mate?"

"Well…no. But…you know this isn't the nicest place. The Burrow is cramped sometimes, but at least there's some color."

"Give over Ron. I grew up in a house with people that hated me and I didn't turn into a murderer."

"True… So…any idea what we're looking for?"

"Not really…" Harry began to move around the small room, his hands brushing this and that trying to pick up anything like the feeling he'd had in the cave. Hermione watched him, curious.

"Harry…what are you doing?"

"Trying to feel Tom's magic. I felt it in the cave. I figure it must be here somewhere." He reached the door and could just make out the traces of the spells that had hidden it. Turning back he caught the odd look Hermione was giving him. "What?"

"Harry…the ability to identify magic as being from a specific person…or even feel it fifty years later…that's a really rare ability. I didn't think anyone even had it at our school. According to what I've read…no one's had that ability in centuries."

"Well…Dumbledore had it. And I can at least feel Tom's…" He continued around the room and stopped at the wardrobe, ignoring the awed look on Hermione's face. Reaching for the handle he felt something askew. There…very faint…but it was there. The slightest trace of magic. Opening the door he reached in against common sense and reached past what should have been the back of the otherwise empty and dark wardrobe. Wherever his hand was, it was cool and damp. Pulling it back, something occurred to him. "I…I think this is some kind of portal. Like the vanishing cabinets. No idea where it leads though."

"Well…only one way to find out." Hermione released Ron's hand and stepped forward. Harry put out a hand out to stop her. "Harry…we're in this together."

"Yeah. But I'm the better duelist. I'll go first." She grudgingly accepted this and waited. Harry turned and dove into the cabinet, falling for a moment through some cool, liquid like substance. He rolled out onto what felt like stone. Rising to a crouch he drew his wand. "Luminos." Light appeared and showed a small, damp, stone chamber. The only feature was a large picture frame that Ron and Hermione tumbled out of in turn a moment later, the rock seeming to swirl for a moment as they did. After helping them to their feet they also looked around.

"So…a dead end?" Ron looked and similarly saw no other way to go. Harry let his hand graze over the stone opposite the frame. "Where are we anyway?" Hermione had been studying the rough hewn walls, slick with moisture, as well, though for a different purpose.

"We're at least a mile below the city, deep in the bedrock of London." She glanced back to find Harry focusing on a spot on the wall. "What is it Harry?"

"He did this before…in the cave. Dumbledore called it crude. It is. Light please. Nox." Sheathing his now dark wand he waited for Hermione to cast luminos. As she did the light revealed the glint of the knife he had drawn from his pocket and folded out. Hermione stared at it, stunned.

"Harry…what are you doing?"

"Blood. This door needs blood to open." He raised the knife to his arm.

"Then hand it here." He turned to see Ron holding out his hand for the blade. "We don't know what else we'll have to face and you can't just bleed out before you meet it. Here." Slowly Harry handed over the knife. Ron approached the spot on the wall and shrugged back a sleeve. Drawing the edge lightly across his arm he moved forward and wiped it across the stone. They each watched, waiting. Nothing happened. Ron did a decent job of healing the cut but still nothing happened on the wall. "What's going on…did I miss the spot?"

"No…wait…oh…Tom…"

"What? What is it?"

"Give me the knife." Taking it back Harry took a deep breath before slicing his own arm and pressing it to the stone. The stone vanished immediately. "Thought so. Damn…there's something I didn't want to think about."

"What mate?"

"This door needs the blood of an innocent."

"You mean…innocent as in never-"

"Yes Ron, that's exactly what I mean." Harry squeezed his eyes tightly and kept from turning even one millimeter toward them, instead stepping forward through the doorway. Wiping the knife off on a piece of cloth he had brought along for just such a use, he returned it to his pocket. It was by the approaching light he could tell the others had followed him through the arch into…wherever it was they were. The light couldn't find the ceiling and it dropped off a few feet ahead at a slightly rounded edge. He tried to see deeper into the darkness but could make nothing out. Ron broke his concentration suddenly, speaking at his side.

"So…that means you and Ginny never-"

"No Ron. And now we both know far more than we wished to about the other so what's say we drop it?" He didn't have to look to know the thump behind him was Hermione's hand connecting with the back of Ron's head. "Hermione…can we get some more light?"

"Uh…yeah…" A moment later the light coming from her wand magnified many times. It revealed that they were standing on the edge of a large basin with a high domed ceiling that gave Harry flashbacks to the cave. A good way above them hung what appeared to be a lamp. After a moment he pointed at the device.

"Inflamare." A small fire ball shot from his wand and started up the old wick. A second later the fire trailed away to both sides along an invisible conduit. A moment after that a lamp thirty feet to either side of the first lit up and the fire moved on in much the same way. They watched in awe as a circle of fire lit up all around the basin, revealing it to be many hundreds of feet wide. The fire also traced to the center to reveal a chandelier of flame that hung from the center of the dome over a small raised platform. While Harry focused on the platform and what appeared to be a small pedestal on it, Ron was staring over the edge in front of them, pointing.

"Snakes. Why did it have to be snakes?" Harry stepped forward and looked down. The basin was indeed filled, at least a foot deep, with a slowly moving mass of a hundred different kinds of snakes. All shapes and sizes moved around and over each other, forming one giant moving floor. Harry couldn't identify any of them on sight, but he would bet his Firebolt every last one was deadly poisonous. "How are we going to get past this?"

"Simple Ronald. We ask nicely."

"Ask? Snakes? Nicely?"

"Yeah Ron. Or have you forgotten I'm a parlsmouth?"

"Oh…right…" Harry kneeled down at the edge of the small drop of and concentrated.

"_Please move aside."_ He could hear the hisses coming from his mouth and waited for a moment. Many of the snakes had stopped moving and now stared at him. _"Please let us through."_ It took another moment before the snakes started to move aside. A few moments later a channel two feet wide was slowly appearing between them and the platform_. "Thank you."_ Making sure all the snakes were out of the way, Harry slowly stepped down to the basin floor.

Finding it solid he turned and helped Hermione down. Ron dropped down behind them as Harry slowly started moving forward. "Be careful where you step and stay close." Slowly moving along the clearing corridor they crossed the snake pit. Harry had to stop a few times to allow snakes to move aside or repeat his request. In time though they reached the center platform. Hopping up before helping the others, Harry looked around.

Just like the cave the platform was round and about twenty meters across. In the center sat a small pedestal. Approaching it, he could see the cup from his memory walks glinting faintly in the light. Small, golden, as with two finely wrought handles, the cup of Helga Hufflepuff sat alone on the flat top of the stone pedestal, looking for all the world like it was just waiting for someone to pick it up. Moving close Harry reached out his hand. He could feel the signature of Tom Riddle surrounding the cup, but had no idea what spells might have been cast on it. He stopped before crossing the edge of the round surface.

"Go on mate…take it." Harry shook his head in response.

"It's too easy. We're missing something."

"Easy!? We just had to break into an invisible room, dive thorough a hidden portal, cut ourselves open to reveal a doorway and wade through a pit of snakes! You call that easy?"

"Yeah…It was a lake full of inferi in the cave. There's got to be trap on the cup itself. Not something instantly fatal, just very dangerous. Like a slow acting poison. Tom would want to see who could penetrate his defenses this far, but he wouldn't want them in any condition to defend themselves."

"Well then…only one thing to do." Ron shrugged back the sleeve on his arm and began to reach for the cup. Harry's hand shot out to stop him.

"Ron! No!"

"Harry…this is the same as the chess board first year. You're the one who has to take down…Voldemort. Not me and not Hermione, you." He shrugged of Harry's grip. "Besides, if it's a slow acting as you say, just get me back to school. Slughorn can whip up an antidote." Harry glanced to Hermione before slowly nodding his ascent. Ron's hand extended slowly. Harry could hear Hermione's breath catch as Ron's hand crossed over the edge of the platform. His hand moved within a few inches of the cup

"_Wait…"_ Harry touched Ron's shoulder to stop him and whipped around. All three turned to find a rather large snake slithering up the edge of the platform and moving toward them. _"It'sss a trap…"_ Harry kneeled as the snake stopped near him and rose. Hermione whispered from his side.

"Harry…what are you doing?" He waved her off for a moment and focused on the snake.

"_We know. But we must have the cup."_

"_Why?"_ Harry puzzled over how to explain the situation to a snake.

"_If we don't get it…then darkness will cover the world. We can't let that happen."_

"_It is important enough that your friend would sacrifice himself?"_

"_Yes."_ The snake, which to Harry now looked oddly familiar, seemed to consider this for a long moment.

"_Then…I will do it instead."_

"_What?"_

"_Place me on the platform. I will push the cup to you. Once off the edge it will be ssafe…"_

"_But…you'll probably die. Why would you do that?"_

"_Repaying a debt…I owe you."_

"_Me?"_

"_Seven years ago…you released me from my prison."_ Harry's eyes bulged as he put it together. Seven years ago…the zoo…he made the glass disappear…

"_You…that was you?"_ The snake nodded in confirmation.

"_And now I can help you. Lift me up."_ Nodding, Harry held out his hands and took hold of the snake.

"Harry…what are you doing?" He didn't respond as he lifted the snake and set it slowly on the platform. The creature wound around the cup and studied it for a moment. With a powerful spasm it hit the cup and sent it flying right into Harry's waiting hands. Tucking it carefully into his jacket pocket he looked back to the snake. Whatever trap had been in place, it clearly wasn't meant for something so small. It was already laboring to breath

"_Thank you."_ It nodded in confirmation.

"_Now…hurry! You don't have much time…"_ As it spoke the chandelier above them began to dim. Harry turned back toward the pit of snake and noticed all the lamps staring to dim.

"Come on!" Shouting for the snakes to move he dashed back toward the outside ring, the others following closely. Jumping up to the edge he whipped out his knife and slit his arm, pressing the fresh blood to the doorway just in time for all of them to nearly fall though it. Pressing on in the nearly extinguished light, he sent Hermione and then Ron through the picture frame before jumping in himself. Smashing through the doors of the wardrobe he rolled to a stop on the floor, just short of the others.

It took several minutes for them to recover and rise to there feet. Harry stood against the wall, Ron leaned on the desk and Hermione stood near the bed, staring out the window. Ron glanced at Harry from the desk. "What was all that with the snake? What did he say? I mean, obviously he volunteered to help…but why?"

"He was…repaying a debt."

"A debt?" Harry told them about the time at the zoo and some of what the snake had said. "Wow…just think what would have happened if your cousin hadn't made you angry that day.

"Yeah…" They lapsed back into silence for several moment before Hermione spoke, face pressed close to the window, staring at the sky.

"Say…how long do you think we were down there?"

"Maybe…half an hour…what do you think Ron?"

"Sounds about right. Why?"

"Well…according to the sun…we've been gone for five…maybe six hours."

"What?!" Both boys spoke in unison.

"Don't ask me how…but we've been gone that long."

"We've got to get back. The feast will be starting soon. If we're not there…" Harry moved to check outside the door when a sudden vibration drew his attention to his pocket. His blood ran cold as he realized what it was. His hand shook as he reached for the coin, a move mimicked by the others. The first two lines frightened him.

**Great Hall**

**School Under Attack**

The last sent terror through his veins.

**Dementors**

"Bloody hell." He didn't bother trying to disguise the raw fear in his voice. He looked up to see the others with similar looks of fear. Almost without thinking Hermione drew her wand and tapped her forehead, followed by Ron's. A moment later their cloaks of age fell away leaving their teenage selves. Summoning up all his mental strength he steadied his voice. "Let's go. Not back to the depot, we apparate right here, straight to Zonko's." The others gave slow nods and all three vanished as one.

* * *

(A/N): If you feel it is warranted feel free to review. I welcome any and all opinions. 


	17. Ch 16: The Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: I own no part of Harry Potter or its associated canon nor, any other already copyrighted material.

(A/N): I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. When I sit down to write a story, long or short, more often than not, about 98 of the time, it's because I have one scene in my head and want to tell the story that leads up to and encompasses it. There are actually two scenes that drove me on this time around. This is the first. The second is the four chapter final battle which I already have mapped out and partially written. For now though, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 16

**The Beginning of the End**

Appearing in the basement, Harry burst past the others and tore up the stairs, heedless of the noise he was making. Carelessly knocking boxes aside he grabbed his Firebolt and took the stairs two at a time. Skidding to a stop before the large front windows he tore back the curtains and looked past the town up to the school's gates. The last half hour of sunlight cast the buildings in deep shadows.

"Mother of god…" He recalled his uncle Vernon using that particular phrase once, but he never understood just what his uncle had felt until now. Much of the front wall of the courtyard was hidden behind a terrifying, formless mass of Dementors. He had no idea how many were in that group, but he noticed frost at the corner of the window and could see Hermione's breath as she skidded to a frozen halt to his right.

"Oh…no…" Her voice held raw terror as she stared at the black blanket covering the gates. He was jostled forward a half step as Ron crashed to a stop on his left.

"Ginny…" Ron took half a step to the door before stopping and turning back. "We have to go! Now!"

"You're right. Here." Harry pulled out the key and tossed it to Ron before heading for the door. Ron caught the key in one hand and jabbed the other out to block the door.

"Where are you going?!"

"Listen, lock this door behind me. I'm going to stall them. With any luck I'll distract them and give you two a few minutes. Obviously Ginny is getting the DA together and likely the rest of the school is gathered for the feast. You need to be there to help and guard the Hall if it comes to that." He pushed Ron's arm away and unlocked the door. He stopped while pulling it open as Hermione spoke behind him.

"Harry…" He turned wondering what she would say. A warning? Another plan? A stunning spell? "Be careful." He nodded.

"I will." He turned to Ron. "Take care of her." At Ron's nod he turned and ran out into the deserted street and took several long strides. Jumping, he mounted the broom and shot off toward the school. Just before taking flight he could hear the door shutting behind him. Flicking his arm out and letting his wand slide out into his waiting hand, he immersed himself in the memory of his parents, focusing all of his will on that one moment in his mind.

Leaning into the broom, he streaked across the Black Lake, a few feet above the water. Sparing a quick glance down, his reflection was deformed by the thinly frozen waves beneath him. Having had the time to think about it, he now mimicked the spells Dumbledore had cast last year that allowed him to enter the grounds at speed. More turbulence greeted him this time, but he passed it far more quickly on his own broom. He had only managed a temporary hole though and felt it snap shut behind him.

Closer to the castle he could make out individual Dementors. His heart froze at their numbers. There had to be a thousand at least floating toward the gates and flowing over the wall. Focusing on his memory and calming his fear he made a sharp turn and shot up the cliff and past the outer wall of the school. Spinning hard over the top of one of the numerous parapets that dotted the walls, he dodged past the Dark Tower and aimed for the gates.

As he closed in the effect of the Dementors became stronger and the last rays of sunlight did nothing to warm the icy wind as he flew. Half way across the castle he got his first full glimpse of the courtyard and his first surprise. Instead of being fended off right at the entrances as he had expected, the Dementors halfway across the courtyard had halted and turned around. A second later he realized most of the Dementors were focused on the main gate for some reason. The cloaks formed a roiling black sea surrounding and flowing over and around the wall.

Following their line of sight his eyes caught a glint coming from within a large crowd of black cloaks pressing in on the top of the gatehouse. A second later it was followed by an unearthly scream that should have knocked him away. A second later another glint, followed by another unearthly scream. Somehow he knew…it was the only thing that made sense.

Whatever was going on down there, Dementors were dying.

He rapidly trolled his memory trying to think of anything that would kill a Dementor. Even Hermione had never mentioned anything like that. You couldn't kill a Dementor…it wasn't possible. And yet… That must be the reason all the Dementors were focused on the gatehouse. Another glint, another scream and another. No…no one could survive surrounded by that many Dementors…one would kiss who ever it was for sure.

Circling around again to try for a better look, he had to shield his eyes for a moment as a split second explosion of silver light erupted on the gatehouse. When he looked back, there was now a clearing in the mass of icy darkness where stood a lone individual, white shirt and silver blade shining in stark contrast to the black cloaks all around him. No…way… The Professor's eyes locked instantly onto Harry and he extended his arm in a motion Harry instantly interpreted as 'get me out of here!' A second later he disappeared behind a fresh assault of black cloaks, the occasional horrible scream the only indication he was still alive.

Harry hesitated for only a split second before diving from his circling pattern toward the main entrance to the keep. Pushing hard against the foot pegs, he forced the broom to break into the opposite direction, sliding to a halt a few feet from the door and the ground. Immersing himself in his memory and focusing all his will he aimed for the gatehouse through the mass of Dementors. Taking a last breath he shot off into the cold darkness.

"Expecto patronum!" Exploding in a silver jet from the end of his wand, the stag appeared directly ahead of him, running faster that a real deer ever could. Following the silver incarnation of his father, Harry headed for the gate. As it crashed into the edge of the Dementor mass, it blew through, cutting a path ten feet wide for him to fly. While the silver phantom threw black cloaks left and right Harry followed behind, streaking through the channel before the monstrosities to either side could react, his wand ahead of him, directing the assault. It only took a few moments for the gates to loom large in his vision and a leap by the stag cut a path to their top.

A final attack by the patronus cleared the area for a few critical seconds and Harry released it while jamming his wand back up his sleeve. Leaning again into the broom he held on with his left hand and lowered his right to catch the professor. Not quite seeing him in time, Keystone made a grab for Harry with his left and missed. Harry made another sharp turn back and tried again. As Dementors closed in the Professor turned and ran for the inside edge of the wall. Jumping from the ledge he turned in midair and caught Harry's extended arm, now swinging high above the Dementors.

The sudden weight jostled Harry and he felt something fall from his pocket as he streaked back toward the main door. The cup! Unable to make any move to retrieve it, he had no choice but to let the Horcrux fall. He was nearly knocked from the air a few seconds latter by a concussion wave that blossomed behind him. While still recovering from it his mind was nearly lost in the cacophony of screams coming from the mass.

Setting down near the gates before anything else could affect him; he tossed the broom aside as lightly as he could and turned, drawing his wand. Next to him the battle worn Professor Keystone held the swept back sword over his head with one hand and his wand in the other. His clothes seemed to be ripped and stained with dirt in places but his face was untouched and showed only a determined focus. A flash of the silver steel, that caught what little light there was to glint, flicked black ooze away from the weapon to land on the ground.

Though part of him wanted to continue watching the display, his eyes rapidly returned to the attackers. For a split second Harry though a large group of the beings had been removed from the center of their number, but it must have been the twilight because a solid wall was now bearing down on them. Dementors flowed freely over the wall now and were forming a nine foot wall of terror marching ever closer to them. It took every shred of his will not to give in to the horror trying to erupt within him.

"Nice stag Potter. I don't suppose you have a stronger memory by chance? I can't handle them all…and survive." Harry thought about it for a split second, trying to think of anything that would trump his parents. A heartbeat later, he had it.

"I…I think I do, sir."

"Well…no time like the present."

"Right…" Changing the image in his mind Harry took aim at the mass of darkness. When he felt the power of his feelings overcome the icy terror trying to crush his soul, he knew he was ready. Taking a deep breath he shouted, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" His vision blurred as his whole body shook with the power of the spell he was casting. For a moment he was afraid his wand was going to explode into a thousand pieces, but just as he felt it could hold no more, a silver jet erupted from the tip. Taking far longer than the stag had to form, whatever it was that he had summoned assaulted the Dementors with a cry that reminded Harry of an eagle.

"Nice. My turn. Expecto Patronum!" Though quieter, the professor's spell held all the intensity Harry's had. From the silver mist that exploded from the end of his wand wide webbed wings unfurled and thick scaled skin took shape. Harry's eyes widened as he watched it crash into the wall of black robes like an arrow tearing through a target.

"A…a Horntail?!"

"Long story." The professor's face was pure concentration as he directed the beast around the courtyard. "Not that yours is exactly small." Allowing his patronus to rise above the crowd for a moment, Harry got a clear look at it and nearly dropped his wand in shock. After staring at it for a heartbeat though, he knew it was right. "Nice griffin. Now….if you'd care to help me here…?" Harry immediately sent the silver winged beat back into the horde, scattering cloaks everywhere. Flashes of steel and fancy footwork followed by more unearthly screams wiped out the few Dementors that managed to reach the pair.

After the appearance of both incredibly powerful patroni it was only a minute before the remaining Dementors were in full retreat. Taking to his Firebolt, Harry harassed them until they were well away from the castle and had all fled into the coming night. It was hard to get an accurate count but it did in fact look as if the number of cloaks retreating was significantly smaller than the group that had first arrived. Returning to the courtyard he descended and found the professor wiping clean the blade of his sword on one of the now empty cloaks that littered parts of the area. Tossing the fabric aside he noticed something on the ground a few feet away. Picking it up, he tossed it over.

"Think you dropped this." Harry caught the golden double handled cup and stuffed it quickly back in his pocket before anyone else could see it and ask difficult questions.

"Thanks." Harry's eyes looked over the carnage that littered the grounds in the form of hundreds of discarded black cloaks. His eyes tracked to the sword that Keystone sheathed with a flourish and he gestured to the piles of destroyed Dementors. "How did you…?"

"Later Potter." He pointed toward the main doors. "Ask me later." Harry turned to find half a dozen Aurors surrounding Professor McGonagall as she strode across the courtyard, looking wide eyed at the cloaks strewn about. Her eyes grew even wider at seeing him standing next to the Keystone. Breaking free of the ring of Aurors she approached them. "Headmistress." Keystone bowed his head in acknowledgement.

"Alex…" Not knowing what else to say she turned to Harry. "Potter! What are you doing here?! You should be in the Great Hall with the other students! Do you have any idea how dangerous it was out here?" Harry didn't know whether she was genuinely angry or covering for his absence from the school in front of the Aurors. Either way he had little choice but to play along and look his characteristic defiant self. To his surprise it was Keystone who rose to his defense.

"Relax Professor. He's of age and you can hardly fault him for wanting to protect the school. And, as I'm sure most of the school will know by the time we get inside, he acquitted himself brilliantly." He glanced around at the collected Aurors. "How many of you could have cast a patronus that powerful?" A couple opened their mouths to respond but quickly snapped them shut, unable to match him. "The school is safe, no damage done. Now…with that many Dementors there are going to be a lot of terrified students. Potter, come with me. We'll help Madam Pomfrey hand out some chocolate." Taking a moment to collect his broom, Harry had little choice but to follow him past the group and toward the main doors, leaving the headmistress and her guard to follow behind.

Crossing into the school he followed the professor down the corridors toward the medical wing. "Give that here." He held out his hand and Harry handed over the Firebolt. Keystone waved his wand and the broom disappeared. "Sent it to your room. No sense carrying it around." As they went Harry noticed a few students through the open door of the Great Hall and various Aurors glancing at them…no, at him with admiration and…awe? "Congratulations Potter. You're a goddamn hero." A familiar flare of annoyance rose in him at the label.

"I don't want to be a hero. I just did what I had to." The professor glanced at him for a moment before jamming his thumb back toward the doors.

"Being a hero isn't for you. It's for them. They need someone they can look to as their champion. A symbol. Remember that when the weight of being their hero becomes great. You're doing it for them. Great and powerful men have been crushed by the title. It's a burden few can bear. You do so more easily than you realize." Harry stared at him in shock and nearly crashed into Madam Pomfrey who was carrying far more chocolate than she could actually control.

Taking an armful each, they flanked her as she made her way back to the Great Hall. When they appeared at the door the entire room fell immediately silent. Harry could feel the aura of fear in the room that had nothing to do with the decorations. The Hall was done up in its traditional Halloween regalia and the tables were set though empty, still awaiting the feast. The silence lingered for several tense moments. Then, in the back, one person started clapping. A second later the room exploded in applause and open cheers. Harry bowed a little and smiled, being what they needed at the moment, and moved off to the side to hand out the chocolate bars.

Splitting up the trio managed to cover the room in a few minutes and Harry dumped most of the remaining bars on the teachers' table and was mildly surprised Hagrid reached for one. "Some right nasty business 'arry. 'ear you did a thumpin' good job though."

"I did what I had to. Professor Keystone did most of it."

"Dementors…attacking here…Governors'll want to close the school after this."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." He noticed Hagrid looking at him oddly, as if he didn't quite recognize the student. "What?"

"Ye…ye just reminded me o' Dumbledore fo' a moment." Harry grinned at the compliment and having been compared to his mentor.

"Thanks." Nodding goodbye Harry grabbed a couple bars for himself and turned to search the room. Ron and Hermione were moving among the students, helping the teachers reassure the younger ones and making sure everyone got, if there was such a thing, a healthy dose of chocolate. Ginny though was seated at the near end of the Gryffindor table, along with her Gryffindor squad mates. Seeing him coming she nodded to each and they stood and headed down the table to check on others. "Hey."

"Hey." Harry dropped on to the bench next to her and handed over a bar which she quickly tore in to. Letting his frame fall forward he rested on his elbows and slowly tore into his own bar. As warmth flooded into him he relaxed, his eyes slipped closed and a small grin formed on his face. A moment later his eyes popped open at the touch of her trembling hand on his arm. He turned to face her, slowly grasping her hand. "What?"

"Harry…are you okay? I know you and Dementors…" He smiled a little and pulled her close, wrapping his arms tightly around her smaller frame. He could feel her hands steadying as he did so.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks to you."

"Huh?"

"I'll…tell you later. Now…are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah…I'm fine."

"Good." Letting his hands slip away he turned back to the table as the feast appeared at the Headmistress's command. While the students ate the Aurors and staff searched the school and secured it room by room. Ron and Hermione managed to join them a few minutes later, though neither wanted to risk talking about what had happened while surrounded by students. Half way through the meal, McGonagall declared the school secure, to the relieved sigh of many students.

Having rapidly stuffed themselves when the meal appeared, Harry and Ginny managed to slip out a few minutes after the Headmistress's announcement. The Aurors still guarding the door to the hall let them pass after only a moment's hesitation, apparently deciding Harry could handle whatever they might face. They had only gotten a couple of corridors away when Harry pulled her through a hidden passage masquerading as a suit of armor. Before she could question his actions he pinned her to the wall with his lips in a deeply passionate kiss broken only by the need to breathe. When he did relax to take a breath she took advantage to pin him to the opposite wall with a similar kiss.

Moments, or perhaps minutes, later they found a middle ground panting for breath in the middle of the passage, holding each other tightly. She spoke quietly, barely a whisper, against his neck. "I was so scared."

"I know. I was too. But it's okay now."

"What's going to happen?"

"Hagrid thinks the governors will try to close the school."

"They can't do that!"

"I know that, and you know that. The trick will be convincing them."

"We'll find a way. We have to."

"Yeah…" Harry pulled back to stare into her eyes, an odd calm coming over him as he did so. "So…how did things go otherwise?"

"Pretty well. All the students are safe at least."

"Good. Come on. We'll head up to Ron and Hermione's room. They should be there soon and we can run though what happened." At her nod they ducked back out of the passage and headed for the correct portrait. Making their way through they found the rooms empty. Sitting side by side they leaned back to the couch and watched the fire, waiting for the others.

A half hour later the pair arrived looking slightly haggard and gratefully fell into the other couch. With a slight grin Ron tosses Harry a small roll of parchment, sealed with the stylized M of the current Headmistress. "She was looking for you everywhere mate. Surprised she didn't break in here. Looked rather panicked too."

"Her school was just attacked Ronald. And despite the Aurors, it was a new professor and Harry that defended it." Ron just shrugged in response. Shaking his head at the pair Harry unrolled the parchment. Ginny leaned in and under his arm to read it as well.

_Harry,_

_The Hogwarts Governors have called an emergency meeting  
tomorrow morning at 9 AM in my office. I believe they intend  
to close the school. Your presence may prove helpful in  
dissuading them._

_Headmistress McGonagall_

"What is it Harry?" He tossed it over to Hermione. As she unrolled the small piece, he smiled a little at seeing Ron lean it to read as well, neither of them seeming to notice the proximity. "A meeting?"

"Looks like I won't be sleeping in tomorrow. They just barely kept the school open at the beginning of the year, after this…"

"You want us to come with you? It helped with the parents." Harry nodded slowly at Ron's question.

"Yeah. I would. Unfortunately, I think this is something I have to do myself. Besides, having you two out and about like nothing is wrong will help reassure the younger students. Keep an eye out if any parents show up to take their kids while I'm with the governors. Try to stall them."

"Will do." Silence fell as each of them considered the implications of what had happened. Without the school… No…Harry banished that thought from his mind. What ever it took, Hogwarts would stay open. After a few more moments he turned to Ginny.

"So…what happened while we were gone?" The other's focused on her as well, obviously having wondered themselves. She sat up straighter at the attention and sorted out her thoughts.

"Well…after you left I spent a little while checking the Map. I didn't find anything amiss so I headed out and walked around for a while, checking the common room, the Hall and whatever else. I did notice professor Keystone seemed to be patrolling and was more on edge than usual. I never did figure out why. Anyway, everything was normal until about half past four. About half the students had gathered in the Great Hall for the feast.

"Neville noticed it first. He was coming in from the entry way and he felt a wave of fear. A moment after he told me I noticed a bit of frost on the windows. I wasn't sure, it could have just been a cold evening, but I thought better safe than sorry. Collecting the few DA members around I sent them off to their houses to bring everyone to the Hall. Professor Keystone seemed to notice that and he came up to ask a few why they were leaving. They must have made up good cover stories, though since he let them go.

"A few minutes later, most of us could feel…something… It was then that I activated the coins. It was a good thing I did too. A minute later Hagrid came flying in shouting 'Dementors!' at the top of his lungs. Before any of the other teachers could respond, Professor Keystone had leapt the teacher's table and drawn his sword. That got everyone's attention real quick."

"I imagine it would."

"Right…so he turns back to the Headmistress and shouts, 'Get the students in here, I'll hold them off!' McGonagall looked at him shocked for a moment before responding, 'Wait! You don't even know how many there are!' He mumbled something I didn't catch but according to Luna it was 'Yeah, I do.' He didn't wait any longer before turning away and dashing down the center of the dodging students, his sword trailing behind. I managed to piece together a few people's stories from when they were coming down with their collected classmates. Apparently he made straight for the entrance, had Filch lock the doors behind him and ran out to the courtyard. After that…know one knows."

"We must have arrived a few moments after that," Hermione cut in. "We just caught up with the stragglers when we reached the Great Hall."

"Right. They sealed the doors behind a guard of Aurors after that. By then I had all the DA squads together and placed around the room, should Dementors get in." Harry noticed Ron nodding approvingly at her actions. "After that all we could do was sit and wait. Even in the Hall we could make out horrible screams. Lots of them. What was that?"

"Dementors. Dying." All of them looked surprised at Harry's words, Hermione perhaps most.

"But…Harry…you can't kill a Dementor."

"That's what I thought. But it happened."

"Anyway…a little after the screams stopped, I'm guessing that's when you and the Professor drove them off, McGonagall raced out with a guard of Aurors and couple minutes later…you showed up." She paused for a moment. "So what did you do? Hermione told me you took off on your broom…alone I might add…but what happened then?" The others turned their attention on him as well. Harry was unsure how to explain it exactly, but he struck upon the perfect way to show them.

"It's hard to really explain… I flew in from the back of the castle and found the professor holding off all the Dementors himself. Before you ask, I don't know how. Between the two of us we managed to drive them off. It turns out he has an aptitude for the patrronus charm. I can't really tell the story…but I can show you."

"How?" Harry tapped the side of his temple in response.

"The pensieve. We can just relive the memory. We'll be spending Christmas at Grimmauld. You can see it then." They each nodded in response. Ginny, however, wasn't done digging.

"So what about your trip? Did you find it?" Harry grinned a little and nodded. Retelling the passage of the day from the moment they left the school, he told her everything that had happened and the others what he had been doing during their 'appointment'. He had to pause for a moment as she chuckled over the ruse Hermione had cooked up. Harry glanced over and noticed the other pair had suddenly grown very quiet and were throwing furtive glances at each other. A grin tugged at the corners of his mouth on seeing this.

Diving back into the story he was helped with details by the others and they again heard something new as he explained his conversation with the snake. Harry carefully left out certain parts, knowing it was not his place to reveal certain things. Hermione had to bury her nails in Ron's arm to keep him from filling in the parts Harry had intentionally left out. He finished the tale by pulling out the cup and setting it on the table before them. Gingerly Ginny picked it up and looked the double handled gold cup.

"I almost lost that. It fell out of my pocket when I was flying. Fortunately I got it back before the Aurors or McGonagall noticed it."

"Bit dingy isn't it?" Harry furrowed his brow. Dingy? It had been good as new when he had claimed it from the pedestal. Holding out his hand he took it back and examined the piece. To his surprise it was now indeed dingy and beat up. The edge was chipped in a few places and the handle cracked. The gold itself seemed worn and older as well. Focusing on the cup he felt for Tom's magical signature.

"What the hell?"

"Harry? What is it?"

"It's…the magic…it's gone. I can't feel anything here." Hermione held out her hand and also examined the cup. Though not able to feel magic, she could see that it was significantly worn from when she had first seen it just an hour ago.

"How could this have happened?"

"I…I don't know… It was only out of my pocket for a couple minutes and the only things around…were…the Dementors…" He trailed off, his eyes leading his head in turning to the side. It took a few moments, during concerned stairs from the others, for everything to click. It had taken this long but his mind finally put together pieces it had been collecting since third year into one scenario, the only one that made sense. He was brought back into focus by Ginny's hand on his arm.

"Harry…what about the Dementors? What happened?" To her surprise, he grinned and actually started to chuckle. She glanced over to see if they knew what the joke was, but they both looked as concerned as she did. "Harry?"

"The Dementor's Kiss."

"What?"

"There was an explosion behind me after the cup dropped. They must have triggered whatever traps he put on it." She still didn't understand what he was talking about. Neither did Ron. Hermione though was staring, comprehension appearing on her face.

"Of course…"

"Harry…what are you talking about?" As he answered he counted off the points on his fingers.

"Horcrux have a piece of soul trapped within them, a Dementor's kiss destroys the soul of anyone they touch, Tom would have placed traps on his Horcrux, the cup dropped out of my pocket into a crowd of Dementors and a moment later there was a massive explosion behind me." Recognition dawned on her face.

"You mean…?"

"We're halfway there." Harry laughed and fell back against the couch. Still chuckling, he rose and held out a hand for Ginny. "Well…I think I'll call that a day. I've got a morning meeting and I don't want to be late." Pulling Ginny to her feet he led the way out the portrait hole and out to the corridors. Walking along with a slight spring in his step he followed her up to Gryffindor tower. Out of nowhere she spoke.

"Justin was telling me that he saw you in the courtyard. Somehow he evaded the Aurors long enough to catch a glimpse of you casting the patronus charm. He said you cast two different forms. The second was…a Griffin."

"Yeah. That was a bit of a surprise. Turns out I had a happier memory than my parents." Leading into the deserted common room she turned near the stairs and stopped him.

"What?" He smiled and leaned close to her.

"You." With a quick kiss he slid around her shocked form and up the stairs. Melting into a smile a moment later, she headed up to the girls' dorms.

* * *

(A/N): If you feel it is warranted feel free to review. I welcome any and all opinions. 


	18. Ch 17: Other Kinds of Fighting

Disclaimer: I own no part of Harry Potter or its associated canon nor, any other already copyrighted material.

(A/N):

* * *

Chapter 17

**Other Kinds of Fighting**

Waking early for a Saturday morning, Harry was dressed and gone before the others had even stirred. Knowing breakfast wouldn't be set out for a while yet, he headed straight for the kitchens to find something to eat. Once again he found Keystone, sitting at the corner of one of the few high tables, eating a plate of food he probably made himself and paging through a copy of the _Daily Prophet_. He greeted Harry with a slight inclination of his head and returned to his meal.

Harry took a seat nearby and was soon presented with a plate by Dobby, who bowed himself away with a 'Mr. Harry.' With a nod of his head the professor folded up his paper and departed a few minutes later. Harry was left alone in the relatively quiet kitchen to finish his meal. Though he knew he needed his strength, anxiety kept him from eating much. Bidding Dobby farewell a few moments later, he started the long climb up through the castle to the Headmistress's office. He met no one save a couple patrolling Aurors as he scaled the heights of the school to reach the gargoyle statue.

"Albus." The stone creature leaped aside a split second later to allow him access. Climbing the final flight of stairs he approached the heavy wooden door and was surprised to hear shouting coming from the other side.

"Minerva! We have to close the school! After this, parents will be outraged if we don't! They'll all pull their children out anyway!"

"He's right Minerva, we have no choice!"

"How can you sit there and insist we keep going? If Alex is correct, there were eighteen hundred Dementors out there last night!" Compared to the other shouting voices, the next was quieter though no less intense with emotion.

"We will keep the school open because it's what Albus would have wanted and what has to be done!"

"Damn it Minerva! The man is dead! He was killed in this very building!" Harry could just make out the Headmistress's voice, low and extremely intense.

"You think I don't know that? It was his dedication to this school for which he was killed. I will not betray that sacrifice." Before any of the others could respond he heard another low voice he just recognized as Keystone's.

"I believe someone else who wishes to speak has arrived." A moment later the door swung open and Harry suddenly wondered if he should have skipped breakfast. It was odd to think that facing nearly two thousand Dementors didn't cause as much anxiety as facing these twelve witches and wizards. On the other hand he knew how to fight Dementors, had done it before. This was something completely different. Drawing on the Gryffindor courage deep within him, he straightened his back and strode confidently in.

The governors were gathered in a rough semi circle near the middle of the room facing the desk where McGonagall sat. To the side Professor Keystone looked on, watching him enter. The demanding features of the twelve others all turned to face him, their eyes all flickering to the scar on his forehead at least once. Each had the signs of age and the bearing of great wisdom. None of their eyes held the depth of knowledge that Dumbledore's had, but they did show the strength of character. Cleary these people hadn't been picked lightly.

Each of them looked directly at him with startling intensity as if trying to stare him down. After what he had been through though, he would not be humbled by these looks. Many of them seemed surprised that a student, even the famous Harry Potter, would have enough nerve to meet them stare for stare and not even flinch. He did so while moving past them and making a slight bow before the desk. "Headmistress."

"Mr. Potter…I see you received my message." She gestured to Keystone as Harry moved to the other side of the desk. "Professor Keystone has just been filling us in on his first hand account of the attack. As you may have heard, many of the governors feel the school is no longer safe…or rather…safe enough, to keep open. They believe the students will be safer at home, instead of grouped here." One of the younger, relatively speaking, wizards spoke in support.

"That's right!"

"Then they're fools." Every one of them stared at Harry, completely shocked. Even the Headmistress's head whipped to the side, incredulous at what he had just said. Cutting his eyes across the desk, he could just make out a lightning quick grin crossing Keystone's face. It disappeared in a heartbeat though.

"How…DARE you speak to us like that! Who do you think you are?!"

"The Chosen One. The Boy Who Lived. Harry Potter. Take your pick. Personally I prefer the last." Having managed to temporarily stun them to silence them with that, he continued before they could begin again. "You seriously think the students will be safer at home? Alone? Nearly two thousand Dementors attacked the school last night and failed. What if they had split up and attacked twenty individual homes? Could any of you repel a hundred Dementors? Fifty? Ten?" He could see a couple nodding once the number got low enough, but more were swallowing hard at the thought. "That could be two hundred students and their families, gone." A few of them had the decency to pale at that.

"At home there's a witch, a wizard and, if they're lucky, a half trained student. Here they can be protected with Aurors, an extremely competent staff, one of the best wizard duelists in the world, and three hundred even half trained students is nothing to take lightly. Hogwarts is the safest place in the country for these students."

"But what if the Dementors-"

"They failed. He won't send them again. Even if you could fend of the Dementors, what would you do against werewolves? Giants? Inferi? Death Eaters? Voldemort himself?" Harry had saved that name for the perfect time and it had the desired effect, physically swaying many of the governors. "Giving into fear is exactly what he wants. United, we are a threat to him. If you close the school, the students will be scattered to the wind and become easy targets to eliminate one by one. The very walls of this castle are made to protect the people inside and in turn, many of them, myself included, are willing to die to protect it. Dumbledore did so without hesitation. Closing the school after his sacrifice would be a betrayal of all he did for it. If you doubt our dedication, look to the lake and the white tomb. That is how far we are willing to go."

All of them remained silent as he finished, each focused on the war of words between their own ears. After several moments, one of the older witch's head rose. "Professor Keystone, we've heard from the Headmistress and from Mr. Potter," Harry noted the respect with which she said his name and made a mental note to find out who she was. "I've heard of you a few times on my travels across the Pond from several of my friends who speak rather highly of you…despite your age. So, might I ask what your thoughts on closing Hogwarts are?" The professor nodded in acquiescence.

"Certainly. These are indeed dark times, and I can understand the desire amongst the parents to have their children at home. They must, however, be made to understand two things. First, the power we posses united here in this castle is far greater than any other person or group. Even the Ministry itself, with all of its Aurors spread across the country, could never match the defensive power of this school, its staff and its students. Secondly, when this war ends, and Voldemort is defeated one way or another…they will need what they learn here to help rebuild. Don't kid yourselves, there will me more death, more destruction before this is over, but these students will be the ones to pick up the pieces. We owe them the chance to learn how." He fell silent, his words weighing heavily on each of them.

Moving away from the desk the governors convened in a small huddle and chattered quickly and quietly amongst themselves. Harry turned and moved to the window where he was joined a moment later by the Professors. He knew they were both looking at the white tomb as he was. Dumbledore had once said that he would never truly be gone until none left here were loyal to him. He would remain, even if Harry had to stay in the castle alone. Well…not alone. Hermione and Ron would stay as well. It was coming up on half an hour when the furious debate behind them finally died down.

Following McGonagall's lead, they turned back to find the governors waiting, still gathered in a small group. The witch that had addressed Keystone stepped forward, apparently their spokesperson.

"We have decided…that the school will remain open. I see Albus has left Hogwarts in very capable hands." The look included all three of them, warming Harry with a little pride. "Now…if you'll excuse us, I believe we need to speak to a number of parents. Unless I am mistaken Miss Brown's mother was already hovering earlier." One by one they filed out of the office, leaving the three alone.

When the last had left and the door closed McGonagall collapsed into her chair, head falling into her hands. Harry could hear her take several deep breaths. "Thank you. Both of you. Before you arrived, I'm certain they would have shut the school down. That's twice in two days the pair of you have kept it open."

"Least we could do. Now…I image you have much on your mind." The professor headed for the door, followed by Harry. "If there's nothing else…?" McGonagall looked up from her chair and they both felt a little odd at the look on her face.

"Actually…I do have one more thing to ask of you." Harry glanced at the professor, then back to her.

"What…?"

"I…promised the _Daily Prophet_ an exclusive interview with both of you. They want to run a special about the attack tomorrow…with you two on the cover."

"You what?!" She swallowed at the twin shouts from the pair.

"I know and I'm sorry. But you have to understand, I'm fighting tooth and nail to keep the students that are here and convince people the school is safe. And I'll-"

"Use whatever you can to do that," Harry finished for her.

"Exactly. And they promise it won't be Rita Skeeter." Harry slowly nodded, as did Keystone.

"Okay…when do they want to do this?" McGonagall glanced at the clock.

"Uh…right now. They should be waiting near the entry way." Groaning in response, Harry turned and dragged himself out the door, the professor close behind. Descending the small staircase and passing the gargoyle, they matched step as they made their way to the school entrance. Harry noticed that the professor had the same look of determined annoyance that Harry imagined shaped his own features. They were descending another flight of stairs when the man spoke suddenly.

"Oh…Potter, something I wanted to ask you about."

"Yes sir?" Harry's eye cut over to him.

"Last evening, just before the attack, a number of students left the Hall in small groups. Each of them had a perfectly valid excuse for leaving so close to the feast, but it seemed a bit odd to me. Especially when those same students returned with many of their own housemates. You wouldn't know anything about that…would you?" Harry carefully schooled his features to keep them from betraying him.

"…no sir."

"Ah. Just wondering. After we came back in I noticed a number of those students talking to Miss Weasley. Far more than simply saying hi. If I didn't know better…I'd say she was…directing…or commanding their actions." Harry did his best to look passive as the man continued. "Of course, that's just silly. A student run organization forming within the school, without the knowledge of the staff, right under the Aurors' noses? Preposterous. Right?"

"Of course."

"There were rumors of something like it a couple years ago, according to the staff. Some rouge group that got together to practice their Defense skills. Admirable considering the circumstances. Even more so considering the current happenings. A force like that would be a great asset should the school fall under attack again. But since it doesn't exist…" Harry nearly said something as they continued on. A few moments later he opened his mouth to speak but was cut off. "What's he doing here?"

Harry realized they had reached the entry and followed Keystone's eyes to find Minister Scrimgeour, cane and cloak, hat and helper waiting near two others, one of whom held a camera. Percy Weasley was standing next to him, nipping at his heels as always. Harry's look of annoyance magnified and he got a little boost at seeing the professor's match his. Halting, both of them awaited the Minister's approach. He did so a few seconds later, all smiles and sunshine.

"Harry Potter, Alex Keystone! The heroes of Hogwarts!" Harry noticed several other people gathered around had turned at that and they included the governors conversing with a number of parents as well as a couple teachers. The minister held out his hand. Neither took it, merely staring at him.

"It's Professor Keystone, Minister. Or would you prefer Rufus?" Seeming only half surprised his offered hand was rejected, Scrimgeour let it fall back to his side. Harry just noticed Percy looking shocked that anyone would reject the hand of the Minister of Magic. He pushed that particular Weasley out of his head for the moment. There were more important things going on here than Percy's outrage.

"Of course, of course…Professor." The man's eyes flicked past Keystone's shoulder and showed a certain amount of distain at the sword hilt hanging there. Though clearly annoyed, the smile never faltered as he pressed on. "Well then, Mr. Mead of the Prophet would like a picture and then Miss Austern would like to ask you a few questions." Before they could react he had moved around and stood between them, a hand on each of their shoulders. "I must say I was surprised you agreed to this Mr. Potter. You're not usually up for interviews."

"I just felt it might help the school." Harry spoke through gritted teeth as the photographer raised his camera. Scrimgeour was trying to weasel his way into their shot. Harry felt odd that he was actually defending his exclusivity in a newspaper photograph. Just as he was about to say something to get rid of the minister, the photographer's camera fell and he motioned to Harry's side.

"Minister? Could you move to Harry's other side? It'll balance the shot better and you can hide that cane behind him."

"Oh…uh…of course." Moving around Harry slid closer to Keystone as Scrimgeour stepped to his other side.

"Excellent. Much better." He raised the camera again and checked the shot. "Okay everyone, stop scowling. The title of the article is 'Heroes of Hogwarts', at least try and look like it." Doing his best to hide his annoyance Harry stood straight and turned just to the side a little, mirroring Keystone's action. "Good…now…with style…draw your wands!" Harry drew his reflexively from his sleeve…and flinched as he always did at the flash. "Excellent. That'll do it." Lowering the camera, Mead nodded to the reporter and headed off to the side.

Harry and Alex braced themselves as the reported descended to bombard them with questions. Despite addressing nearly all of her queries to the pair, Scrimgeour cut in with his own responses several times, annoying all. By the end Harry was sure he had retold the tale, including his leaving from Ron's room on his broom, a clever little invention that dovetailed nicely into his cover story, at least three times. Temporarily giving Harry a reprieve the reporter focused on Keystone and his sword, multiple times questioning its utility in a magical world. Finally satisfied that she had squeezed all the information out of him that she could, including repeated retellings of Harry full fledged patronus, she collected the camera man and headed out.

Not bothering to offer his hand this time, the Minister turned to leave, Percy again on his heels and greeted a number of people on his way out the door. Once he had disappeared Harry let him self curse under his breath. "Damn him."

"Oh…I wouldn't worry about him too much." He turned to find the professor chuckling into his hand. He was staring after the disappearing figure of the minister.

"What? Why?"

"The reporter and cameraman?" Harry nodded. "They were my classmates. I've been getting irate letters from them all year about what the paper's been forced to print. They'll eat their own wands before they print a word or picture about Rufus." He let out a full laugh as he turned away. "Get some breakfast Potter. It's Saturday, you need to keep up your strength." He left Harry with a shocked grin on his face. Turning back he found a number of the parents watching him. Giving them what he hoped was a reassuring nod; he slid to the side and headed for the Great Hall. Though he had eaten just a couple hours ago, he was feeling celebratory and needed something sweet. Maybe treacle tart…

Striding in through the open double doors, he immediately found Ron, Hermione and Ginny sitting in their usual spot near the far end of the table. Acknowledging the few looks of respect and awe he got from the students he walked on confidently, being, for the moment, the symbol the students wanted. When this was all over, he'd have to hide out in his house for a few months while that died down, but for now, he acted the hero. With a quick kiss he dropped in next to Ginny and fell forward, leaning on his elbows.

"Gooood morning." Ron inclined his head with half closed eyes, digging though his food. Hermione folded down the corner of the paper she was reading and smiled for greeting. Ginny kissed him back but spoke sternly.

"Where have you been? Did that meeting really go that long?"

"No…school's staying open by the way." The look she gave him said she had never doubted that. "Actually…Professor Keystone and I did an interview for the _Prophet_." This perked up Ginny's interest and actually made Ron's eyes open fully.

"The _Prophet_? Why would you even talk to that rag?" Ron looked truly annoyed. "Usually a reporter comes within fifty feet of you, you run the other way."

"Can't really blame him, can you Ronald. Not after fourth year. It wasn't Miss Skeeter I presume?"

"No. It was actually two of the professor's old classmates. Which was a stroke of luck when the Minister showed up."

"Scrimgeour? Here?"

"Yep. Tried to get in the picture and everything. The way he was going on you'd think hiring Keystone was his idea."

"Arrogant git. So why did you do it?"

"McGonagall thinks it'll help reassure the parents. I agreed." Hermione closed the paper and flipped it around, sliding it across the table to him.

"They're going to need it. Hogwarts wasn't the only place attacked last night." Her tone immediately told him how serious it was. Reading from the top, the Dementor attack was indeed the headline. Below it though were two other stories. The first took up the majority of the bottom of the page and featured a picture of Azkaban.

**AZKABAN ATTACKED BY DEATH EATERS**

**6 AURORS KILLED, ATTACKERS REPELLED**

Scanning the article Harry found it to be a rather odd attack. It had been head on and no attempt seemed to have been made to reach the cells. The Death Eaters had just assaulted the gate and stood there for some minutes attacking anyone who came at them. He pointed to it and gestured to Ron. "You read this?"

"'mione read it to me."

"And? Bit of an odd attack don't you think?" Ron continued in a sleepy voice. Apparently Hermione had forced him to come to breakfast as it looked like he would have preferred to be asleep.

"Probably a test. Just wanted to see how strong the defenses were. Or a distraction from here. They didn't mean to get anyone out that go. Probably try again later." Hermione's head whipped over, surprised.

"Why didn't you mention any of that when I read it to you?" He just shrugged.

"Didn't ask." She sent a withering look his was that bounced harmlessly off his sleepy form. Harry looked down at the other article on the page. Though less note worthy compared to the other stories, it made his heart chill. He read the title aloud.

"Six More Dead, All Gringott's Curse breakers." He turned rapidly to Ginny. "They didn't…"

"No. Bill's fine. He isn't technically a curse breaker anymore. Got a frantically relieved letter from mum this morning though." He let out a relieved breath at that and immediately felt bad that that one life would outweigh the six that had ended.

"Two months of nothing…and now this. What changed?" He looked to each of them but none had a reply. No longer feeling like celebrating, he waited for them to finish and led the way back to Ron and Hermione's room. Taking their seats, Ron more or less flopping back, they sat in silence for several moments. "Okay…so where are we?" Hermione responded, ticking the points off on her fingers.

"Well…we've got five Horcrux, all we're likely to get for now unless we want to break into Voldemort's lair. Three have been destroyed. That leaves two to destroy and a snake to kill. Then you can kill Voldemort. So the next problem seems to be…how do you destroy a Horcrux? If you don't have a basilisk fang or a Dementor handy," she amended. Harry thought about it for a moment.

"Well…Dumbledore did say that the other memory he left in the pensieve was about destroying the Horcrux. That might have some ideas." Ginny looked contemplative for a moment.

"What about out Defense instructor? I mean, he's suppose to know about dark things, isn't he?"

"Sure…but how do we ask him? 'Hey, professor Keystone, happen to know how to destroy the darkest magical objects in existence?' Don't think so." Hermione shook her head at his idea.

"No Harry. We don't ask directly. We ask about other things. How he killed the Dementors. His sword. It must be magical. He knows someone who makes magical items; you just casually ask what it would take to destroy something like that. See? He tells us what he knows, and is never the wiser."

"I don't think he's going to be fooled by such a simple ruse. But we don't seem to have a lot of options."

"Fine. We'll only ask him if the memory doesn't have anything. Deal?" A moment later he nodded in agreement. "So…when do we take a look at the memory?" Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the large brass key.

"Right now." He glanced over at Ginny. "Coming?"

"I canceled the meeting today. Figured we could all use a day off." She reached out and grasped the key. Hermione nudged Ron and grabbed his hand, grabbing the key with the other. Wrapping his groggy hand around it they all held on as the port key pulled them the mile to Hogsmeade to appear back in the basement.

"Okay, straight to my room. We can't let anyone know we were there." They nodded and Hermione smacked Ron to wake him up enough to apperate. He disappeared and she followed a moment later. Harry pulled Ginny close. "Hold tight."

"Not a problem." Turning in place, he could feel her holding on as he appeared in his room back at Grimmauld. Looking around he found a light coat of dust covering his things.

"Surprised your mum hasn't cleaned up."

"She couldn't." At his quizzical expression she continued. "When we left…I sort of put a locking ward on your room. Hermione did the same for the rest of the floor. Except the War Room of course."

"Oh…then how…"

"Couldn't make it apparition proof. Bit beyond me right now."

"Oh. Thanks." For response she jerked her head to the sitting area where the pensive still sat on the table, its liquid silver surface perfectly still. Drawing his wand, Harry swirled the surface, thinking on how to destroy the Horcrux. After a moment he saw an unfamiliar image. It was that of Dumbledore holding the ring, his hand still intact. "This must be it. Okay, who's-" Half flopping forward at Hermione's nudge, Ron was the first into the pensieve. She followed a second later and Harry followed Ginny. Landing in the office he had left just over and hour ago, he looked around. Dumbledore was again seated in his desk, apparently waiting.

"Harry…and whoever you've brought along, please." He gestured to the front of his desk and they moved a few feet to comply. "Now…since you are viewing this message I can only surmise one of two things. Either you have indeed managed to recover at least three of the remaining Horcrux, or you are again showing your impetuous side and viewing this anyway. Either way, there seems little choice in how to proceed." It was odd to see this Dumbledore, after seeing his portrait. Here the depth of knowledge was intact, the wisdom preserved.

"First, and this will be little disconcerting I imagine, allow me to show you how I destroyed the ring." He stood and Harry noticed for the first time, the pensieve sitting on his desk. What the… Dumbledore swirled his wand and leaned toward the basin. It was indeed a weird feeling falling into a memory within a memory and they landed a few moments later back in the office, this time with two Dumbledores. One was standing in the center considering the Ring of Gaunt while the other stood near them off to the side, commenting.

"Having acquired the ring, I was left with the problem of what to do with it. I did consider waiting for you as your previous experience with the diary showed you were capable of destroying a Horcrux without repercussion. However I judged that I must at least attempt it." The other Dumbledore slowly slipped the ring on his finger and waited a moment. Almost immediately two things happened. First he clenched his hand in extreme pain that barely registered on his wizened face. Second the stone began to glow with a terrible black light that cast the room in darkness wherever it touched.

Dumbledore tried to unclench his hand and remove the ring, but to no avail. It took several moments for him to draw his wand and aim at his hand. Something shot out and struck the ring that reminded Harry of whatever spell the wizard had cast against Tom in the Ministry. After a short but extremely fierce, though oddly silent, battle between the light in the ring and the light from his wand, both went out and Harry could hear the slight pop of the stone breaking.

Dumbledore's wand fell to his side, his chest heaving at the effort he had exerted. A few seconds later he again went rigid and Harry could see why. Around the ring the flesh of his hand had begun to turn black. Taking only a second to stash his wand, the wizard ran rather nimbly out the door. "This is the point I ran to Severus. Fortunately he had the necessary antidote ingredients ready before I lost more than my hand." A moment later the room slid away as they fell out of the memory and back into the first memory. "Harry…you may recall I said it was lack of reflexes that cost me my hand. And it was. Had I been faster I could have removed the ring in those critical few seconds before its final trap was activated. Unfortunately I've become slower with age than I care to admit…

"Anyway…I'm sure you think that spell is the key. Unfortunately I later discovered it had only worked because I had triggered the traps within the ring. That…and the spell it self is…and I mean it as no slight on you…far beyond your skills. I took several years to learn it and you do not have that much time. And you can't sacrifice that many pieces of your flesh to destroy the others.

"Unfortunately, even with all my, forgive me a slight bit of pride here, considerable knowledge, I have been able to find no certain way to destroy these objects. There have been hints and whispers I've managed to collect. The head curse breaker at Gringott's had heard of the ultimate curse destroying spell, but its name was lost long ago. Oddly enough, Frank Longbottom, who worked in the Department of Mysteries as well as the Aurors force for a period of time, mentioned something about splitting a soul and how to counter it. Unfortunately, before I could put together enough pieces to understand it might be useful…well…you know what happened to him.

"So…not only must I leave the task of retrieving these objects to you, I must also leave the task of figuring out how to destroy them to you. I'm sorry Harry. I really am. Could I take this burden from you, I would. But it is not my place to make that decision. With the help of Miss Granger's incredible mind, which may one day match my own, Mr. Weasley's gift for strategy and Miss Weasley watching over you, I know you will find a way. Remember…we are never given more than we can carry…but it doesn't hurt to ask for help. Goodbye Harry." The others fell up and disappeared a second before Harry so he was the only one to hear the last. Dumbledore spoke with a tear falling freely down his cheek. "I loved you like my son. Take care." Harry felt a strange sense of calm at he fell out of the pensieve and back into his chair.

It was several minutes of silence before Ginny spoke at his side. "I had really hoped…"

"Me too." He glanced over to find Ron trying to sleep again and Hermione letting him as a contemplative look set itself in her face. "What is it?"

"The Curse Breakers Harry. Dumbledore mentioned them and just this morning six of them were killed."

"You think there's a connection?"

"Almost has to be… I'll look into it when we get back." She continued puzzling it over as Ginny spoke.

"So…the professor?"

"Yeah. Tommorrow. Let's take the rest of the day off." The other's readily agreed as they rose to apperate back to Hogsmeade.

* * *

(A/N): If you feel it is warranted feel free to review. I welcome any and all opinions.

BTW: If you're wondering how I reconciled 12 governors with the 7-6 vote in chapter five, I just figured the Headmaster/mistress would have a vote in case of a tie. Yay continuity.


	19. Ch 18: The New Professor

Disclaimer: I own no part of Harry Potter or its associated canon nor, any other already copyrighted material.

(A/N):

* * *

Chapter 18

**The New Professor**

Hermione unrolled her copy of the _Daily Prophet_ as the delivery owl once again took to the sky. All four gathered around to see the front page as she laid it flat on the table amongst the various plates an bowls of breakfast foods. They had been nearly the first ones up after their rare day off and had all eagerly awaited the paper's arrival. The head line _'Heroes of Hogwarts'_ was indeed splayed across the top in large letters with a good sized photograph below it.

True to Keystone's thoughts, the picture completely cut out the Minister, something Harry was sure he would be fuming over right about now. It showed Keystone and him repeatedly drawing their wands as the photographer had told them. Looking at it now, Harry thought it looked more than a little foolish, especially on a loop as it was. He noticed Ginny however was smiling brightly at it.

"Makes you look rather dashing."

"Oh…great." Hermione meanwhile had been rapidly scanning the article and smiling at certain bits.

"Nice job for making it up on the fly. The professor was right. Not one word about Minister Scrimgeour. He's not going to like that."

"Well…when he helps drive off two thousand Dementors, he can do all the interviews he wants. I'm sure the _Prophet_ will print it. He won't give them a choice." They fell silent as Colin Creevy approached and waited. Ginny rose and leaned in as he spoke a few words.

"You're sure? Okay…thanks." She returned to the table and sat. "Colin says the professor is alone in his classroom. I say we go talk to him right now." Hermione nodded in agreement, as did Ron.

"Quite a little system you've got there Gin."

"Not just mine 'Captain'."

"Fair enough …let's go." Rising, he was joined by the others in exiting the Hall. As they passed through the entryway they became aware of an argument nearby. Turning, Harry could see Lavender Brown and her mother in a heated exchange. Apparently Mrs. Brown hadn't taken the governor's as the final word. She had returned, still intent on bringing her daughter home.

"You're coming home right now and that's final!"

"No I'm not! I'm staying here whatever happens! It's not like I'll be safer at home."

"You'll have me and your father to protect you!"

"I've got my friends and the staff here! Besides, Harry thinks it safe!"

"Well he's Harry bloody Potter!" A split second later the older woman had drawn her wand. "You're coming home!" Lavender's wand was out in a flash.

"No I'm not." Lavender's mother fired something Harry didn't recognize a second later that ricocheted harmlessly off of Lavender's shield, much to the woman's surprise. "I'm not a child anymore. I'm seventeen and that means it's my choice." Several Aurors appeared around them a moment later after hearing the spells and the exchange. The girl turned away and headed for the Hall as a couple of them stepped in front of her mother, who now looked quite distraught.

Before he could step in, the others pulled Harry along down the hall way. Once they had gotten out of sight around a corner, Ron spoke. "Been like that all morning. At least a dozen parents have tried to pick up their kids only to be stopped. Don't think it's gone that far before though. Had the Aurors on their toes all morning." Hermione's head cocked to the side in thought.

"But…do they have a choice? If the parents want their kids to come home…can anyone stop them?" Ron shrugged.

"Most of the time they listen to the kids. Seventh years…and a few sixth just point out they're of age. Not a lot the parents can do then. Teachers have been stepping in too. McGonagall's been frantic trying to keep them here. Even Slughorn's been talking to Slytherin parents, been fairly successful too. Only lost two so far; couple of second years."

"Those students are going to be in a lot more danger out there. Don't they see that?" Harry shook his head slowly.

"They see what they want to Gin. We can only do so much. Maybe that article will convince some of them."

"I hope so." Approaching the open doors to Defense, they looked at each other as they heard what sounded like fighting in the classroom ahead. Dashing to the door they all slid to halt around the frame, wands drawn and pointed in. There was indeed a fight going on inside, but only one fighter.

Professor Keystone stood in the center of the cleared room, gleaming sword in both hands held near his neck, pointing straight up. Around him, above his head, a dozen different weapons that Harry recognized from the shelves moved in a slow circle, random ones moving in to attack every few seconds. It was like watching some odd dance as the professor defended himself from the assault. Each weapon that came in was greeted by the absolutely minimal amount of movement required to block. He would freeze in the necessary position for a second until the block succeeded, then flow into the next position.

The quartet watched this for a few moments, mesmerized, their wands slowly falling to their sides. After several attacks the professor silently summoned what looked like a bundle of sticks from a table. Gripping them firmly he pointed them at the wall. A second later the bundle broke apart and joined the weapons hovering around his head. Harry tried to see what they were from door.

"What…" A second later one launched a red bolt toward the professor and was blocked by a hastily raised shield.

"Rebel Wands!" The others turned at Ron's whispered outburst. Harry mentally confirmed this as Hermione asked.

"Rebel Wands?"

"Yeah…Fred and George just started selling them. Float around, attack whoever uses them." At her look he quickly added, "Completely safe, promise."

They turned back to find the professor blocking the weapons with his sword and stopping the individual wand assaults with his own shield charms. When two wands fired from opposite side he blocked one attack with the blade. He still moved in the same halting dance, frequently blocking two or more attacks simultaneously. One by one the wands finished expended their spells and fell harmlessly to the ground. Once all the wands had fallen he spun in circle with his wand. "Finite Incantatum." Each of the weapons stopped their attacks and floated harmlessly back to their shelves, neatly arranging themselves. As they did so, the professor pointed his wand to a large chest they Harry had just noticed sitting against the front of the dais. Several locks disengaged and top slowly opened.

To the surprise of all, a carbon copy of the professor popped out of the chest and stood before him. Harry again raised his wand. "He's trapped the professor! It's Moody all over again." Before he could charge into the room though, Hermione pulled him back.

"Wait Harry! Look… That's not human…" Harry took a moment to look closer at the new copy of the professor. Now that he looked closer…he could see differences. Though it moved much the same, there was less fluidity about it. It seemed to be jerking more than flowing, as if moving under another's direction instead of its own thoughts. Seeing its eyes clearly, Harry could see they were glossed over in the undirected stare he had associated with the Imperius Curse. The two professors circled each other slowly, swords and wands drawn.

"But…if it's not human…"

"It's a boggart." Ginny's hand rose and pushed Harry's arm down after explaining. Ron looked confused.

"So…his greatest fear…is himself?"

"Not just himself Ronald…himself out of control. That boggart looks like it's under the Imperius Curse." Harry nodded in agreement.

"You're right. That's exactly what I thought…" He trailed off as the two went at each other. At first they were quick engagements, a couple hits, jump back. Slowly though they became longer and longer until it was one extended sequence of lightning fast sword strikes, curses, counter curses, hexes, jinxes and every other variation of spell they could think of. Each tried the Accio attack that had defeated Ron, only to have it fail this time. The twin whirling silver arcs of steel met and rebounded seemingly many times a second. As the battle progressed, both professors began audibly shouting at each attack. The speed and intensity continued to build until it seemed they would explode.

And then it froze. Facing each other, their swords were crossed just above their heads, wands tips inches apart pointed right at each other at waist height. Both bodies shook visibly with the effort they were using, desperately trying to overcome the other. Harry looked rapidly between the two, wondering which would emerge from the struggle victorious. To his surprise, the real Keystone smiled. His wand flicked to the side. "Ridikkulus!"

The boggart stumbled back as if its heart had been torn out and changed. It was still Keystone, only now he wore dress robes and carried a cane…and a licorice wand. The real Keystone let out a deep laugh at seeing this, which made the copy cringe even more. Before it could recover, he charged and span around, a sweeping kick catching it firmly in the back. The clone stumbled forward, tripped and fell back into the trunk. Reaching out, the Professor closed the lid and magically sealed it once again.

A small grin on his face, he sheathed the blade and his wand with a flourish and let out a deep breath. Stretching his neck he headed for the chest. "You can come in now." It took a moment for the quartet to realize he was talking to them. As they slowly entered, he waved a hand toward himself and the thin sheen of sweat he had built up disappeared. A moment later his hair also straightened itself. Drawing his wand, he returned the furniture to its previous place. "Good morning. That was just a little practice session. I realized I was rusty after the Dementors attacked. Too much time away from the game." He paused for a moment, obviously recalling those times before he was a teacher. "I take it you came to ask about the Dementors, Potter? And how I killed the unkillable?"

"Uh…yes sir."

"Figured you'd be by yesterday. Well…no time like the present. This will take a while and we might as well be comfortable. Come on in." Waving his wand, the chest rose a few inches and floated after him as he crossed through the doorway into his office. After exchanging glances, they followed.

The office was a little larger than the previous Defense classroom, though less crowded. On one end sat a simple desk with a small pile of books, a quill…and not much else. A simple swiveling chair sat behind it. The other end of the room, which held a large fireplace, had been set up as a sitting area. One large, comfortable chair sat at an angle to the fire facing a second across a small, low table. On it Harry was surprised to see a chess set. Its pieces were simple compared to most he had seen and it looked well worn. There appeared to be a game in progress, though Harry had no idea who he might be playing.

Other than that, the room was nearly empty; having only a pair of lamps illuminating the office and a half circle carpet under the chairs. After a moment's consideration, Harry realized it perfectly fit the professor; simple, clean, nothing without distinct purpose and everything in place. The trunk came to a silent rest against the far wall near his desk. "Come, sit." The professor sat to the right of the table and waved his wand again. Three more chairs popped into existence to form a semi circle on the left of the table. He began manually moving the pieces on the board back into their starting positions. "Anyone care for a game?" Ron, unable to resist the challenge, nodded and sat across the table from him.

Hermione took the seat between Ron and the fireplace, leaving Harry to sit on his other side with Ginny between them. The professor spun the board around so Ron was playing white. The red haired wizard took several moments before falling into the position Harry fondly recalled from so many of their games in the common room. After looking over the board and its worn wooden pieces, he intoned clearly, "Pawn to e-5." He waited a moment but the piece stayed completely still. "I said Pawn to e-5. What's wrong with you?"

"Oh…sorry. Forgot to mention…this isn't wizard's chess. It's just an old fashioned chess set. You actually have to move the pieces yourself."

"Oh…" After a moment Ron reached out and moved the pawn, double checking the spot before setting it down. With the same fluid movements he had demonstrated earlier, the professor moved his pawn to counter. While Ron considered his next move, and nearly spoke it aloud, Keystone turned to Harry.

"So Mr. Potter, what is it you wanted to know?" Harry had so many questions they nearly tripped over each other racing for his mouth. He decided to begin where he entered the fight.

"First…how were you able to survive surrounded by that many Dementors that close? Surely one of them should have been able to kiss you…"

"Or overwhelm me with fear? Yeah…should is the operative word there." He moved another pawn as he responded. "It goes back to my parents and my birth. Both of my parents were….are gifted at casting the Patronus charm. Oddly, it's not as useful as we have far fewer Dementors back home. Anyway…around the time I was born, there was a group of renegade Dementors roving the countryside nearby, terrifying muggles, attacking witches and whatnot. They attacked the little hospital while my mother was in labor. My father was forced to cast an extremely powerful patronus right there in the delivery room and it came in contact with my mother. No one was quite sure how it happened…but my body became infused with a portion of that Patronus's power. Ever since, I've been all but immune to Dementors, both the fear they cause and their kiss. I can't vouch for what would happen if I was unconscious…but so far…well…you've seen the results. Your move." He leaned back in his chair, leaving each in surprised silence.

"Wow…" Ginny and Hermione's reactions were in accord with this view; Ron seemed to be concentrating fully on the game. "So…that would protect you…but how did you kill them?"

"Ah…well…I grew up with a…let's say strong dislike of Dementors that later extended to other malevolent magical entities. Boggarts for example. As I grew older I learned of the Aurors and their fight against darkness. At first it seemed like the perfect avenue. Later however I realized the strict order of their work was a little more than I wanted so I looked for another way to hone my fighting skills other than the Aurors career. Returning to the states I discovered the Dueling Club. I had found the place I belonged. Seeking a way to fight as many of the dark magical entities as I could, I also came across Brian Semsestra, the 'inventor' Miss Granger mentioned. Very thorough job by the way. Where _did_ you find that?" Hermione blushed slightly at the compliment.

"There was picture of you together…after your first championship. It took some digging but I worked out who he was." The professor nodded, impressed.

"Ah. Well…he prefers the title 'Forge Wizard.' Quite gifted at making magical objects. We worked together for a year before we finally managed to craft this." He drew the sword and held it out. "Don't worry. The repelling charm only works if I don't willingly hand it over. One of the things we managed to incorporate." Harry tentatively took hold and examined it closely. Now that he saw it up close, he could see the blade wasn't one solid piece; it had other, slightly different bits of metal running through it like tiny streams. "The majority of the time was spent imbuing it with a patoronus like ability. It focuses my natural ability to the point it can overload and destroy a Dementor with one solid strike. That's how I killed them." Harry's eyebrows rose in surprise. At the Professors motion he handed it to Ginny and Hermione, both of whom also looked it over closely.

"You said entities, what else can it do?"

"Very good. The blade is chased with silver. As you know, silver can be fatal to werewolves and incapacitating to vampires. As well as the Patronus ability, the blade can break controlling spells with a direct hit. It's there mainly for Inferi, but it could also be useful against the Imperius Curse…though that's a rather brutal way to break it. It can also repel most spells, though I prefer to use that as a last resort." Impressed, Hermione handed the sword back carefully. Sheathing it again he countered Ron's latest attack, making him focus even harder. She watched as the blade disappeared.

"I would think any Auror on the planet would kill for such a powerful magical object."

"Most likely. That's why I've taken the protective step of not telling any of them about it. The other night may raise a few questions, but they've got a lot on their minds right now. Not that it would do them any good even if they had it. Most distain melee weapons and wouldn't learn to use it. More than likely they'd send it to the Department of Mysteries for study, never to be seen again." As he leaned in to look at the board, Hermione surreptitiously motioned to Harry. He got the message quickly.

"That is really powerful…what would it take to stop something like that? Or destroy it?" The professor glanced up from the board, surprised at the question for a moment before returning to the game and moving.

"Check." He leaned back again. "Hmm…well…as you saw, a well trained swordsman could block it, though those are rare. If…you could hit it hard enough on the side you could break the blade and dispel the enchantments. The Killing Curse might break it…though…against a normal object that tends to just cause and explosion…which wouldn't do much to it. Hmm…" He moved again as he thought. "Check. Well…I suppose the best way…for any enchanted object…would be to use an extremely powerful Curse Breaking spell. They destroy whatever enchantments there are on an object." Harry leaned in, trying to show a little less interest than he felt so the man would continue.

"Brian told me once about a really dark bit of craftsmanship he had heard about while working somewhere in Eastern Europe…called a…Horcrux…I think that was the name. Didn't go in to much detail, something about tearing a soul… Eh…probably doesn't matter. Anyway…the point I was making…he said that the only way to safely destroy these things was a really strong curse breaking spell. I was intrigued so I went to see the head of Gringott's Curse Breaker Brigade, who was actually one of the people killed while we were under attack. This particular wizard didn't know a stronger spell than I knew though he did know of Horcrux, though not much about them. He mentioned an Auror…Frank…somebody that had unfortunately suffered a rather terrible fate as knowing some rather powerful curse breaking spells." He moved again.

"Check. So…that was a dead end. Pretty much gave up looking after that. Figured if anyone was strong enough to destroy the sword, I was probably screwed anyway. And that's checkmate." Harry looked incredulous at the nearly empty chessboard, thinking Ron had lost. Instead he saw a moment later that his friend had in fact won. "Excellent game. Thank you." With deft movements he rebuilt the board as it had been when they first arrived. Now…any more questions?" Harry thought about it for a moment before responding.

"When we arrived…you were fighting…you. Well a boggart you. I was kind of wondering…"

"Why my greatest fear is myself?" Harry nodded. "Excellent eye noticing it was boggart by the way. Miss Granger again?" Harry confirmed with a nod. "Well…then you also noticed it wasn't a perfect copy of me. It was me under the Imperius Curse. To someone like myself who prides himself on perfect control of all my actions, my greatest fear is losing that control and being subjects to another's will. That's what the boggart became. Rather useful for training, though terrifying just the same."

"And when it changed…?"

"Oh…the dress robes? Yeah…I always thought I looked ridiculous in those. The licorice wand I just find funny." He grinned at the thought. "So…anything else?" One last question rolled through Harry's mind.

"Back to the other night… Your Patronus. A horntail?" The professor grinned a bit and nodded in response.

"I did say to ask me later. Very well. My natural ability with the charm is the result of the strange events and conditions surrounding my birth. Its form comes from a time in late youth. Several years ago I met a wonderful woman named Jennifer on one of my trips to parts unknown. She was a Dragon Rider, an elite clan of people who have lived in cooperative existence with the creatures for centuries. It's her memory that I hold while launching the spell." Harry had caught the tense with which he spoke of the woman.

"What…what happened to her?" Keystone's eyes drifted off to the side and Harry noticed the pain hidden just behind them. "I'm sorry sir that was personal…"

"She…died. A long time ago." After a moment of thought his eyes again cleared and turned to the group. "Was there anything else?"

"Uh…no. Thank you."

"Any time. Well then, until class tomorrow." He gestured to the door and they each rose with a nod, Ron's eyes still locked on the board. Harry was the last out and just heard him before leaving. "Come now Baron, we can finish our game."

None of them spoke as they headed back up through the castle to Ron and Hermione's room though Harry could tell both of the girls' minds were working as feverishly as his own mulling over all they had just heard. Ron, on the other hand, seemed to be replaying the game in his head, judging by his hand movements. Harry was the last to enter and take his seat.

"There was a connection." Even Ron looked up at Hermione's words. "Between the Curse Breakers and the killings. But it's not just them. Who's he been targeting recently?" Harry half shrugged.

"Uh…Ministry workers?"

"Not just any Ministry workers Harry, Department of Mystery workers. I'll bet anything they were all studying death and how to overcome it, which can only lead to…"

"Horcrux."

"Exactly. He's killing anybody that might know about Horcrux and how to destroy them. That's why Dumbledore was so adamant about getting Slughorn back. He was the one who told Voldemort about them, so he's got to be a top target."

"And he's killing Curse Breakers…"

"Because they might be able to destroy them. He's killing anyone that can threaten his perceived immortality." She considered it for another moment. "You know…both the Professor and Dumbledore mentioned Frank Longbottom. I bet that's why he was tortured. It wasn't the Death Eaters trying to find Voldemort, they were acting on his orders. He had already begun removing the threats to him. That means…"

"He knew how to destroy Horcrux." Hermione nodded as Ginny finished the sentence. Harry considered that.

"Damn it!" They all jumped at his low growl of an outburst. "I'll bet it's still in his head somewhere…but beyond our reach forever." He rose and began pacing in front of the fireplace. Ron and Hermione knew from experience that a Harry Potter Tirade was coming and did their best to brace themselves. Ginny however rose and stopped him with a hand to his chest. He looked down at her hand then back up to here eyes. "What?" Neither of the others moved, afraid anything might set him off at this point.

"Harry…sit down." Ron and Hermione tried to disappear into the cushions, knowing anyone trying to command him when he was like this was as likely as not to end in a duel. He looked outraged for a moment but she continued in an even, if firm, tone. "Take a deep breath and think this through. There has to someone else we can talk to." For a moment he looked indignant and about to explode…then his head fell forward and he nodded in agreement. The others emerged from their braced cower as Harry and Ginny returned to their seat. Both stared at her in wonder.

Harry noticed none of it though as he leaned forward, elbows on his knees, focusing on some random spot on the floor. "You're right…okay. So Frank was probably our best shot. His wife's also…unable to help and Neville was only a baby. What about Neville's grandmother?" Hermione nodded slowly.

"She might… She seemed to be rather involved in her family's lives."

"Had her fist right in the middle of them is more like it."

"Right Ronald…as I was saying… It might be worth asking her Harry. But how do we reach her?"

"Well…she visits St. Mungo's over Christmas. We could ask Neville when they're going and just show up."

"Yeah…but do we have that much time?" Ginny leaned forward as well, Harry nodding in response.

"We have to. It's our best lead, though if we can come up with any others, it couldn't hurt."

"I'll get on it. Maybe there's a book in the Restricted Section with a forgotten note scribbled in the margin."

"Thanks Hermione. All of you." They each nodded in response, knowing their mission was still far from over.

* * *

(A/N): If you feel it is warranted feel free to review. I welcome any and all opinions. 


	20. Ch 19: Inferi, Giants and Werewolves

Disclaimer: I own no part of Harry Potter or its associated canon nor, any other already copyrighted material.

(A/N):

* * *

Chapter 19

**Inferi, Giants and Werewolves…**

As the December 1st Defense class reconvened for the afternoon session, Harry took a moment to look around and see what was different in the classroom. Figuring out what had changed for that day had proven a good clue to what they would be studying. Each week in November had consisted of a short lecture and very specific spell practice. It was a formula that had been working well. The first week had, as promised, consisted of a discussion about inferi and much practice of fire spells. Harry spent a good portion of that lesson wishing he had had that training the previous year. He could see some of the same fear that he had felt in the cave painted on the faces of many of his classmates.

The following week had been one of the most interesting for Harry as it dealt with indirect combat strategies. Since the giants they were studying had a natural resistance to most magic, as generously demonstrated by Hagrid, the professor instead focused on using the environment to their advantage when confronting them. Harry could tell it opened up a lot of possibilities in the minds of his classmates. It was most evident on the DA meeting that Saturday, so far the only one he had managed to attend that month, when the number of accio spells cast multiplied tenfold.

The werewolf discussion in the following class had been perhaps better informed on the part of the students for a change. Having had a werewolf professor, they were uniquely suited for the topic. Keystone had stepped back and merely asked questions for most of the class while the students gave well informed answers. It was only on the topic of fighting them that he had any additional input and then mostly just to qualify the best method of those proposed by the students. At the end he did make a short speech about their dangers when transformed, usually allies or not.

Just a week ago had been focused on Dementors complete with a patronus demonstration by the professor. The whole class was allowed an up close and personal look at the silver Horntail this time, though he still deflected any questions about its origins from the class at large. He had been surprised and rather impressed that so any of the students were able to summon patroni of their own. Little did he know that the patronus charm was one of the most heavily practiced spells in the DA.

The DA… As the month had passed the group had grown. Now over sixty members, it included nearly all of the sixth and seventh year students and required an enlargement of the Room of Requirements. Fortunately the room was ever accommodating to the increased membership. One problem harder to overcome was having nearly a quarter of the students in the school missing for most of Saturday and not arousing suspicion. To counter this, Ginny had instituted a rotating attendance policy. Three or four teams skipped every meeting and did their best to make themselves seen around the castle.

The teams she had put together were proving remarkably effective at training and their groupings had extended beyond the DA. Much like himself, Ron and Hermione, the squads tended to hang out together and it was having much the same effect. During battle they were talking less and less, instinctively doing what they knew was needed to help the squad. Though Harry half hoped the day would never come, he knew that when the final fight came, they would be ready.

He suspected they knew the time for fighting was coming too. Everyday it seemed the _Prophet_ was reporting new attacks and deaths. Hermione still strongly suspected patterns in the murders, but was having a hard time piecing together what they were. The long awaited real assault on Azkaban had finally come the previous week. All of the Death Eaters had escaped at the cost of only two of their number. Thirteen Aurors had been killed or went missing before the rest had regrouped and fled. As far as Harry knew, the prison now sat empty, another ruin of the War.

Harry had become more worried about his own readiness than theirs. He still had no additional lead on how to destroy a Horcrux, despite hours helping Hermione look in the library. The time they did have to search was growing shorter and shorter though, and not just because of the inexorable march of time. Their homework levels had been creeping up, NEWT level work was quickly becoming the focus of their lives. Thanks to some long nights, and Hermione, they were managing to get everything in on time.

Just this morning had held an interesting surprise that arrived with the mail. A single card, tattered and much folded, addressed to Harry and carried by a hired owl held a single word. Written in very precise script was the word 'acknowledged'. It also had a number of seemingly disconnected lines drawn on various places in different directions. Seeing no confirmation that is was, as he suspected, from Snape, he handed it to the others. Hermione took several minutes examining the card and in one deft motion, folded it several times. On the last bit of folding, three letters were revealed, 'HBP'. She looked up after showing Harry and mouthed 'Snape?' He nodded in confirmation. So…Severus had gotten the message.

Putting that out of his mind, Harry continued looking around. There was still no apparent changes as the bell rang for start of class. The professor entered from his office a few seconds later carrying a packet of papers. Taking his usual seat on the stool he glanced around. "Welcome back. Before we begin this afternoon, the Headmistress has a couple of announcements to she'd like me to make. Mr. Finnegan, if you would…?" He held out most of the papers which Seamus took and began handing out.

"Thank you. First up, these are notices to your parents about some proposed changes for Christmas break. After much consultation with the staff, the governors and a few others, the Headmistress has decided that instead of sending most of the students home for Christmas, families will instead be invited to stay here for the majority of the break starting on the twenty-third. Given the recent surge in attacks, we felt it was the safest thing to do. There are a number of classrooms and other rooms throughout the school that will be converted for the course of the visit. She has also asked me to pass along that visiting parents will be strictly limited in there access to certain parts of the castle, such as dormitories. We're attempting to provide a safe way for you to be with your family while not putting too much of a dent in your privacy."

Harry chuckled a little under his breath. Here for a change was a reason for most of the students to stay in the castle over Christmas, and he was going to be leaving. The mirth left him a moment later when he realized he had no one to send a notification to. The smile returned though as he folded up the piece of paper and made a mental note to invite Remus. He didn't know if Tonks would be happy or annoyed, but it would nice to see the man again. Besides, they would all be back together at Grimmauld for most of the break anyway.

"Okay…now that that's dealt with, I have a rather more pleasant announcement. This is an extremely stressful time as the Headmistress wants us to take what enjoyment we can, while we can." Harry's mind raced with all the possibilities of what this could mean, and he could tell many of the others were thinking similar things. "Believe it or not, this was actually a more controversial decision than inviting the parents. Anyway… It's been decided that on Sunday the twenty-first, Hogwarts will hold another Yule Ball. Though traditionally reserved for the Twi-Wizard Tournament, she feels this is an extraordinary enough case to warrant bending tradition." Harry's mind reeled at the announcement, simultaneously remembering the Ball during fourth year and considering the changes this time around. He glanced over to Ginny and noticed her eyes had glazed over and she had a wide smile plastered on her face.

"Yeah… Gentlemen, you'll notice the glazed and distant looks on the ladies faces. They'll be in their own little world or a moment. In the interim…might I suggest you find a date should you want one early, practice your dancing, get your dress robes ordered now if needed and…jewelry is usually a good bet." He paused for a few moments as that sunk in and the girls came back. "Okay…now there's going to be the same stipulations as last time. Fourth year and up only, formal attire, et cetera, et cetera. I imagine the school will be abuzz with talk about the Ball by this afternoon and likely it will be consuming much of your thoughts…so before it does, let's talk about something new." Harry's mind rapidly tried to come up with anything they hadn't covered and drew a blank.

"Now, for weeks you been dueling me and each other, and becoming very, very good at it. My compliments to all of you." The class beamed at the compliment. "You've learned how to fight everything you're likely to face and, over the years, a number of things you probably never will. You've discovered the strength that lies within you and know all the spells you're going to need for all but the most extraordinary circumstances. You know your enemies, and you know yourself. Very good." The class as a whole was beaming brightly at the praise.

"Now we move on to the truly advanced skills of a duelist. The things I'll attempt to teach you over the next few weeks are beyond what most Aurors are capable of. I don't expect you to master any of them, I barely expect you to grasp most of them, but you need to be exposed to them." Shock and surprise dominated the expressions of most of the class, each wondering what they might now be doing. The thought of training in things that Aurors couldn't do, combined with his expectations of failure, was raising more than a few eyebrows. "First, let's talk about how to commit murder." Though his previous statements had caused surprise, the entire class turned to pure shock at this. Before any of them could protest, he continued.

"Now, murder is defined as one human intentionally ending the life of another. Even in the wizarding world this definition has barely been expanded. Other than witches and wizards, it only covers goblins and that only after a long fought battle by Gringott's. So if you were to kill…a Dementor, a giant, even arguably a werewolf and you're fine. Kill a Death Eater though…that's murder." He rose and began to walk around the room as he spoke. "Even at the height of Voldemort's power, when full blown war was being fought every day…much as it is now…and Unforgivables were authorized for use by the Aurors, very few were able to cast the Killing Curse, even in dire need. Now surely you must think, how could it be hard to kill such and obviously evil person?" He waited until a few of them nodded.

"Well…it's because killing evil is easy in theory, but when you face a man, or woman, and look them in the eye, it takes a certain type of person to end the life of another. That's why Azkaban was so full at one point, bringing them in alive was the easier option. You will have to make the choice for yourself whether you can kill another person. I'd advise you to figure it out soon. It is likely many of you will be put in the position before this war is over, and when you're staring down the wrong end of a wand is not the time to figure it out." He fell silent and waited. After a moment Harry's hand rose. "Yes Mr. Potter?"

"What about self defense? What if you have no choice?"

"Self defense is the textbook definition of murder. You purposely take the life of another. Legally you won't be held to the same punishment as someone who kills an innocent, but it's still murder, and you still have to decide if you can do it." He waited again and this time no one raised their hands, each looking deep inside to consider the question. After letting them stew for a few moments he spoke again. "And that's enough deep philosophical questions for now. Now we will deal with something far more tactile. If you would rise?" He gestured for the class to stand. When they did so he swept his wand across the room and removed the furniture, piling it all on the dais and out of their way. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of something Harry couldn't make out.

"Now, you've proven you can duel well in the light of the day. But how about," his hand flew in the air and a black mist sprayed from it, "when you can't see?" A second later the room turned completely black. Harry put his hand a few inched from his face and was unable to see it. Peruvian Darkness Powder. The answer came to him in a heartbeat, though judging by the gasps from some of the others, they had no idea what had happened. Somewhere in the darkness the professor's voice sounded. "Peruvian Darkness powder. Quite interesting what you can find at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Completely harmless and completely dark. Now, a number of you are probably trying to trace my movements by the sound of my voice or my footsteps. That's a start. Back in the states we had to conduct entire duels in the dark. You grow used to it. After a very long time."

Harry could just make out the professor's firm footsteps circling the students over their groping in the dark trying to find each other and the shuffling footsteps moving around. He reached out and found Ginny's hand reaching for him. Pulling her close they stood nearly back to back, staring into the blackness. Reaching out his other arm he found Ron a couple steps back and pulled him and Hermione into a back to back circle. Together they waited for the professor to continue or for the powder to dissipate.

"Now…this powder will last just over and hour. In that time I would like you to reassemble the classroom as it was when you came in. Communication will be key. Oh…and no wands. Begin."

* * *

By the end of class and the dissipation of the powder, they had managed to put most of the room together correctly. Much of it had been due to Ginny taking command and organizing the students. Even the professor seemed to be impressed at their work as the class broke up. After speaking to Tonks for a moment, Harry caught up with the others a ways down the corridor. The girls had their heads close together and Ron was trailing at a distance. Harry slowed from his jog as he caught up to his mate.

"What are they talking about?"

"The ball. Figured it was safer back here."

"Good call. So…who you going to ask this time." Harry fought to clench his jaw and ask with complete seriousness. After a cockeyed moment, Ron picked up on what he was doing.

"I don't know… Think the Patil twins are free? We can ditch them halfway through again." Ron imitated giving them the boot.

"You mean get ditched. I don't think Pavarti would say yes at this point after how I treated her last time."

"Probably right. One of us could ask Luna, just to really mess with people."

"That would do it. Suppose we should practice with the dancing again. Neville will still dance us all under the table, but it's the least we can do for whatever poor girls we sucker into going with us. Hey! At least you'll have some decent dress robes this time around."

"Thank Merlin." Harry glanced ahead and noticed the girls throwing some rather evil glanced back at them. "What?" They turned away and walked a little faster, leaving the boys behind. "They know we were kidding, right?"

"Yeah. We do this, they do that, and it'll all work out. Where do you think they went?"

"Where else? Our room." Harry nodded in agreement and followed Ron up the stairs. Approaching the portal to Ron and Hermione's room, they found Ginny waiting outside. Ron gave his best cheeky grin and passed by her into the room leaving Harry alone with her.

"Hello."

"You know, if you go with Luna, then I could ask Dean. That would probably make both of them happy."

"Ginny…"

"Yes?" He stepped forward and pulled her close, looking deep into hr eyes. She resisted a little at first but quickly gave in, smiling a widely.

"You know you're the only one I would ask. So, what do say, care to join me for the Yule Ball?" She made a show of melodramatically considering it for several moments before breaking again into a wide grin.

"Of course Mr. Potter, it would be my pleasure." He kissed her lightly.

"Thank you. Guess that means I need a new set of dress robes."

"Yeah…and I'll need a dress… You suppose that means there will be another trip to Hogsmeade coming up?"

"Almost have to be. Can't very well mail order that kind of thing. Let's go, Ron and Hermione should have made up by now." Turning, he followed her through the portrait hole.

* * *

As December wore on, the mounting death toll outside the walls of Hogwarts stood in stark contrast to the excitement over the coming ball. Aurors and parents alike became more apprehensive everyday as Christmas break came closer. Though many of the parents were pacified by being allowed to stay with their children, a couple times a week someone had to talk a frightened parent or two out of taking their children home. A few times during the month Headmistress McGonagall would appear at the door of a classroom and pull out a student to tell them a relative had been killed or injured. People were starting to avoid her in the halls.

It was a strange, disconnected sort of panic that flowed through the wizarding world for the people at Hogwarts. The school and the village seemed oddly immune since Halloween and the reports came with owls either to the Headmistress or in the _Daily Prophet_. The Ministry was back to its diversion campaign, and all the fiercer since Harry's interview had appeared. Reports of murder and attacks were buried as deeply in the paper as possible while the few spots of purportedly good news were broadcast loudly for a week. The Ministry had claimed to capture eight unnamed Death Eaters in December alone, a figure which barely held up to scrutiny when compared to the rash of violence.

Their advanced training in Defense continued, as did their copy cat practices in the DA meetings. In addition to the advanced skills the professor was demonstrating, they finally began reviewing the lessons they had been learning since first year. Given how little they had actually learned many of those years due to the teachers, the review went rather quickly. New material they covered included fighting beasts of the sky such as Hippogriffs and dragons. Ron turned out to be a fount of knowledge on how to deal with dragons due to his brother's long work with them.

As Harry predicted there were more visits to Hogsmeade, again with the same rushed schedule. Due to the upcoming Ball though, there were many more students prepared to go on the random Saturday mornings. Ginny hade made sure there was a healthy contingent of the DA with each group that went to the village. The quartet, along with Ginny's squad and a few other DA members, were part of the second trip and arrived in the village on a bitterly cold and yet sunny morning. Waiting in a rough line outside the men's dress wear store, Ron and Harry huddled near a wall trying to shield themselves from the wind. They had a tried a few different shield charms only to find the effort of maintaining them more draining than the cold.

"So Ron, have you seen any pattern in the attacks Hermione might have missed?"

"Well…the _Prophet_ did say most of the victims were alone and far from any help when they were struck down. It could be a coincidence, but if it isn't, it means that someone is letting the Eaters know when these wizards and witches will be alone."

"You think there's a spy in the ministry?"

"It's only a possibility, but it wouldn't be the first time, would it?"

"No…I suppose not. If there is a spy, who would you pick? What job I mean?" Ron answered after only a split second's thought.

"Auror." The thought chilled Harry a little, but he could see the advantage.

"If that were true, they could have been part of the Azkaban raid." Harry continued to think on it as they advanced a little closer to the door and more into the wind. He had been wondering for weeks what had happened to the Death Eaters that had escaped. Most would be welcomed back into the ranks, but Lucius Malfoy… Dumbledore had said Lucius was probably happy to be safe inside Azkaban. Now that he was out of it…

As they finally got indoors to be helped with fitting their robes, Harry's mind struck on a strange thought. Like his son, the elder Malfoy tended to blow with the wind that brought him greatest profit. If his once and current master had become less than welcoming… Harry pushed the still forming thought out of his head before it finished. Using people like that was what Tom did, he never would. Lucius would face justice, no matter what.

It was an hour later when they rejoined the girls up the street, each of the four holding a long garment bag over their shoulders. Harry and Ginny followed the others at a distance, mostly to avoid any backlash from Hermione should Ron's pestering about what kind of dress she bought become too much. Both of the Weasleys had gotten brand new garments thanks to other benefactors. Ron was still curious as to why Fred and George would spring for his robes, but he wasn't one to turn down anything from his brothers. Ginny on the other hand…

"I still don't know how my mum could afford to let me get such a nice dress."

"Well…she doesn't have to pay the usual home expenses right now…plus what she makes cleaning..."

"Yeah…" She seemed to mentally count up how much those two would save her. "Harry…how much _are_ you paying her?" They had had the discussion about her boyfriend paying her mother to clean his house, it had been surprisingly short.

"Oh…what we decided was fair." She hefted the bag a little.

"It was _her_ money…right?" Harry looked just a little more offended at what she was implying than was fully believable.

"Of course." The stone cold fact he had given her a good sized bonus the same day she had learned about the ball had no relevance whatsoever. She cut her eyes at him suspiciously for a moment before dropping it. Reaching the waiting carriages, he held the door and followed her in. Part way through the ride back, while the girls were again huddled discussing…jewelry maybe, Ron decided to speak.

"So…we still spending Christmas at your place? With parents coming here…"

"Yeah…I think so. The Yule Ball will be Sunday, parents start arriving Monday night after work….I figure we can take off on Wednesday morning. That'll give us most of Christmas eve to settle in."

"Sounds good. The school's going to be crazy with all those extra people."

"Agreed." Harry glanced out the window as they passed into the castle grounds, the white snow a stark contrast to the layer of black cloaks that had lain there six weeks ago.

* * *

(A/N): If you feel it is warranted feel free to review. I welcome any and all opinions. 


	21. Ch 20: The Last Hurrah

Disclaimer: I own no part of Harry Potter or its associated canon nor, any other already copyrighted material.

(A/N):

* * *

Chapter 20

**The Last Hurrah**

For the first time since first year, Neville was the most popular boy in the Gryffindor tower. Through much coercion and some outright begging, the other boys had convinced him to give them dance lessons in preparation for the coming Ball. He had lost none of his proficiency and due to the rigorous training regimen, had actually become better. Despite initial nervousness he had proven a proficient teacher and had much of the male half of the tower dancing at a reasonable level as the final days had begun to fade in the countdown to winter break.

Harry and Ron had managed to squeeze a couple extra lessons out of him as the final days approached and could each see the pride he had at being able to teach them something. The pair had focused on relearning the steps with at much fervor as they trained to fight in Defense class. Harry didn't know about his friend, but he had made a promise to himself to make the Ball as perfect for Ginny as possible and if that meant dancing, so be it. Ron had shown even more focus. Though being passable at the wedding, he clearly felt there was some ground to make up on the dance floor. Fortunately the classes had been rather relaxed so far during the final week of the calendar year. Most of the professors were simply doing review and collecting previous assignments while handing out minor projects for the break.

Even Defense class on Monday had been laid back. The morning had been a study time instead of training, something many students were thankful for since they had assignments due for other classes they desperately needed the time to finish. It was also a reprieve for the instructor as it absolved him of having to remove the swath of snow around the courtyard walls as he had done for the past several weeks so they could run. He had given up trying to clear the entire area and moved the dueling practice inside, much to the relief of the students. The afternoon was an open question/review period during which Keystone fielded any questions that had come up. Hermione had the most though by and large everyone had a few. Much of the time someone else in class had an answer. By the time he wished them Merry Christmas and bid them farewell they had reviewed nearly everything and answered every question.

Thursday's Herbology lesson had been a relaxed event, the class merely repotting a variety of plants that the younger years didn't get to or that Sprout didn't trust to others. She even let them go early as Neville's prodigious skills and help had sped the process up considerably. Taking only a few minutes to clean up the miscellaneous gear they had used, the class headed to the Hall, also done up in its holiday decorations. Hagrid, this year with the help of his slightly more trained brother Grawp, had again brought in twelve beautiful trees which Professor Flitwick had decorated, along with the rest of the Hall, with the help of his Charms classes the previous week. Finishing their long and relaxed lunch the trio, sans Ginny who still had potions, headed out to engage in that activity they had had so little time for recently but thoroughly enjoyed: randomly wandering the castle. Walking down a random abandon corridor, Ron stretched his hands over his head and smiled.

"Just Charms and we're done! Two whole weeks off…" He almost sounded wistful as he finished.

"You can take the time off. I'm going to study."

"Oh, come on Hermione, it's Christmas! You can't study over Christmas!"

"Maybe you can't. Between the Restricted section and your," she nodded toward Harry, "library, there has to be something we've missed. Somewhere in there is what we need to know." Harry shrugged from the side where he was walking, hands resting in his pockets.

"We've been all over the Restricted section, there's nothing there. You know…the more I think about it…the more I think we're not going to find what we need in a book. This isn't the kind of think you write down. If we find it…it's going to be some old forgotten guy who barely ever uses magic and just knows a lot. Maybe we should look for one of them…" The others considered this as they descended a flight of steps and emerged at the main door of the school. Both of them looked up and froze, surprised. Harry followed their line of sight and similarly froze, just as surprised.

Before them stood two people he could swear were muggles. Both looked to be in their mid twenties and glanced around appreciatively at the building. The man was just a little taller than Harry, solidly built and had thin blond hair that seemed to arch away from a center part over the top of his head, flowing down to just below his ears. Thin silver rims held the oval lenses in front of his light brown eyes which darted this way and that. His companion had long brown hair pulled back in a loose braid, the tip just visible to either side of her lithe frame as she turned her head. Hazel eyes took in the scenery slower and with a more detailed glance. She was relatively thin and had her coat wrapped tightly around herself.

Both of them wore ankle length leather coats from which dress shoes, in her case with short heels, and black slacks peeked as they moved. Hers was obviously made much more to form as it seemed to perfectly accentuate her body, while his merely hung from his shoulders. They were only a couple shades lighter than the black of their shoes and were buttoned up the front. She turned to him and gestured to the stairs.

"Well, we're here. Quite a bit bigger than he said. One letter…you think he could have written more."

"Probably been busy."

"So…any idea how we find him?"

"Well…hey! Let's ask them." He pointed to the trio and headed over, a move which snapped them out of their frozen state. The few words they had spoken revealed a total lack of a local accent, though she did have a slight blur to her words that sounded odd. His words were as crisp and clean as Professor Keystone's. "Hello! Could you help us out?" Harry noticed the others had unconsciously taken flanking positions just behind him, their hands hovering near their wands. He nodded amiably.

"Sure…what do you need?" They both seemed to notice the trio's actions and she dropped a little back, her hand slowly rising to her coat.

"We're here to visit a friend of ours, Alex Keystone. Could you tell us where the," he pulled out a slip of paper and read, "Defense…Against…Dark Arts classroom is?" Harry glanced at the others and saw similar surprise on their faces.

"Uh…yeah… We can show you. It's this way…" He gestured to the pair and led the way. Ron and Hermione waited and followed them a few paces behind. Harry considered trying to start a conversation a couple times but thought better of it.

Climbing the stairs and heading down the hall they closed in on the Defense classroom. As Harry neared he could hear someone casting the _ridikkulus_ spell. Reaching the door way he found a class of third year students standing in a line and facing the chest he knew to contain a Boggart. Right now a diminutive student was facing a large snake under the careful guidance of the Professor. As they entered he glanced up and his eyebrows tried to reach the back of his neck. He looked more surprised than Harry had ever remembered.

He just broke away from his shock as the student started to cower away from her fear. Quickly sliding in front of the boggart he waited a moment for it to change into his clone. A moment later it responded to his spell by switching to dress robes and a rose before a swift kick sent it tumbling back into the chest which slammed shut. He turned back to the class.

"Very good. We'll take a short break now and go though everyone else in a few minutes." He kneeled beside the girl and spoke quietly to her which she responded to by nodding and heading for her seat with the others. Free of his duties for a moment he turned and strode quickly to the pair of new arrivals as the trio stepped to the side. "Oh my god! What are you guys doing here?!" Without waiting he picked up the woman and hugged her tightly, his free hand reaching out to tap fists with the man.

"Hey Alex. Long time, no see."

"Hey. Sarah was starting to wonder if you died. One letter in five months, even your parents were getting panicky."

"They're always panicky Matt, you know that. But you say Sarah was worried about me?" He released the woman and cocked an eyebrow toward her.

"Not really. I just figured I'd need a new team member then."

"Oh…thanks a lot!" He chuckled before settling back to a serious expression. Harry exchanged glances with the others while they listened in silence a few feet away. "But you did get my request…?" The man's…Matt's face also became serious.

"Yeah. That we got."

"And?" Sarah shook her head.

"We're it." Alex looked crestfallen, but not surprised. "You know how it is. Qualifiers start New Years. Not everyone has an automatic place in the finals like you."

"I know…I just hoped…" He nodded more to himself than anyone else. A moment later he returned to his normal demeanor. "Well…thanks for coming." He jerked his head back toward the waiting class. "I've got a class to finish, should take about an hour if you want to hang. Or…Mr. Potter?" He turned to address the surprised trio.

"Yes, sir?"

"Could I talk you three into giving my friends the tour? You probably know this place better then anyone." Harry glanced at the others who nodded slowly, clearly surprised. "Thanks. They're all yours. Try not to get them too lost." He turned back to the class and strode back toward the chest. "Okay class, let's go. Miss Binning? I believe you were next." The small girl that had started when they arrived slowly rose and headed to the front of the line as the chest opened.

Hermione seemed to slip into her Prefect/Head Girl mode and gestured for them to follow. Matt glanced back.

"Aww…do we have to? They're doing boggarts! You know I love boggarts!"

"Yes, you have serious mental problems, now get moving." Sarah gave him a shove out the doors so he stumbled into the hall. Once they were a few feet away he turned and offered his hand.

"Matthew Ansen." Harry took it and shook.

"Harry Potter."

"And I'm Sarah Montoya. Nice to meet you."

"Ron Weasley."

"Hermione Granger. Shall we?" They started down the corridor, Hermione pointing out things they might be interested in. After passing the Great Hall, Harry noticed Matt was glaring at him and seemed to be muttering to himself.

"What?"

"Harry Potter? Why does that name sound familiar?" All three turned to him, stunned. Harry managed to speak first.

"Um…Boy-Who-Lived…Chosen One…? Defeated Voldemort as a baby? Hero of Hogwarts according to last month's _Prophet_?"

"Oh, yeah! Alex sent us a copy of that one. We don't usually get the _Prophet_ back home. Got our own papers. But now that you mention it…I do remember something about the Boy Who Lived…" Yeah…parents told me about that. They were busy preparing in the States, never got as crazy as it did here… Anyway, what I remembered was that Alex said you actually beat him in a duel! It was two on one, which isn't even really fair when it's the two of us, but yeah. Remember that note?" Sarah nodded.

"Yeah! Said you knocked out a tooth, cracked his jaw, the whole bit. First time he's gone down since that five on one last year. Nice job." Hermione looked shocked at the insight, clearly trying to reconcile those injuries with the nonchalant demeanor the professor had displayed at the time.

"Oh…thanks…" Harry followed them as they continued the tour, his head spinning.

* * *

The day before the ball saw a whirlwind of activity envelope the school as last minute touches were put on things and the final trip to Hogsmeade was taken to pick up dresses and dress robes. The excitement had built to fever pitch and the quartet did the only thing the quartet could think of to escape. They went for a random walk. The snow had stayed away and the wind was calm under a strangely warming sun as they emerged into the winter air on the school's long covered bridge in the early afternoon, dressed in their winter robes.

Only the Auror guarding the door noticed as they started down the walkway to look out over the scenery far below. To their surprise they found Tonks, who had been strangely absent from Monday's class, standing at one edge, staring off to the horizon, looking positively radiant. She turned as they approached.

"Wotcher Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny."

"Hey Tonks. Whatcha doing out here?"

"Same as you. Just trying to get away for a little while. Place has gone crazy the last few days."

"Know what you mean. So, you coming to the ball?"

"Thought I might drop by. Remus asked me to go with him. He wanted me to thank you for the invite by the way. Might even change my hair a little." She raked her fingers back through her hair as it changed several shades into a long dark brown. As she did so Harry noticed something glinting on her finger. Ginny's seeker eyes noticed the golden bit as well. She pointed at it.

"Tonks…what's that?" Tonks followed her line of sight and smiled. Her hair popped back to its normal bubble gum pink as she held out her hand to display the thin gold band on her third finger. Ginny and Ron stared at it, not comprehending. Hermione's eyes went wide as her hand flew to her mouth over a wide smile. Harry chuckled a little, the other two turning to them, confused. Hermione also chuckled.

"When?"

"Last weekend. That's why I wasn't at your class Monday. We were sort of busy." Ginny and Ron looked back and forth trying to figure out what they missed. Ginny finally grabbed Harry by the lapels.

"What's going on?!" He pointed past her to the ring.

"That's a wedding ring. She and Lupin got married." Ginny turned back to Tonks, no less confused.

"But…werewolves aren't allowed to marry…"

"Not in the wizarding world. In the muggle world however…they have no idea he is a werewolf." Ron and Ginny also chuckled as they finally understood.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"So…Nymphadora Lupin?"

"Uh…we're still working that out. I'm sticking with Tonks for now so the Ministry doesn't get suspicious."

"Good idea. So…what else is going on? Anything from the Order?" As she filled them in on the happenings outside the walls they slowly digested the information of he recent marriage and got the reprieve from their fellow class mates and staff they had been craving.

* * *

"Ron, seriously, stop messing with it, you look fine." Harry's mate was standing in front of the mirror, helplessly fidgeting with parts of his wardrobe.

"The professor was right, these things look ridiculous."

"Hey, at least they're not your fourth year dress robes." Harry had finished several minutes earlier and now was impatiently waiting for Ron to get ready. It had been a sense of 'oh yeah, that' when he had been pushing his hair around in a desperate but futile attempt to give it some order earlier and had noticed his scar. After feeling nothing from it for months and not having anyone stare at it since the welcome back feast, it had just sort of slipped his mind that it was there.

"Good point. Well…we might as well go."

"Okay." Harry led the way, both of them dressed in their newly tailored dress robes. Passing through the common room full of housemates both waiting for their dates and getting ready for the house party for younger students, they headed out the portrait hole and into the castle. Following the trickle of students heading for the Great Hall they joined the mass of black robed boys waiting just outside the doors for their dates. Harry glanced inside and could see that no effort had been spared to make sure the Hall looked unbelievable. He could here light music drifting out from the stage near the front of the room.

The group around him slowly got smaller and smaller and he could tell Ron was getting nervous. "You don't think something's wrong do you? Maybe we should go check on them?"

"Don't worry Ron. They'll be here."

Harry noticed most of the remaining people standing around him turned and looked the other way. Joining them he found Matt and Professor Keystone had appeared and were both cutting rather dashing figures in tuxedoes as they entered the area. What nearly everyone was staring at though was the woman walking between then in a shimmering black spaghetti strap knee length dress. Her hair was allowed to flow freely now and revealed itself as having a slight natural curl as it covered much of her back. Dean was standing next to them and staring. He let out a small 'wow' under his breath. Harry and Ron surprised each other by both muttering 'eh' and turning back as the trio headed into the Hall.

It was fortunate they did because a moment later Ginny appeared at the top of the stairs. If it hadn't been for his glasses Harry was sure his eyes would have popped right out of his head. As it was he was sure his chin had hit the ground. And that was about all he could think. Ginny wore dark green silk that Harry realized after a moment perfectly matched his eyes. It hung from her shoulders by two thin straps and flowed over her body, down to her ankles and the matching deep green heels, emphasizing all the right places to make his hands twitch uncontrollably. He took a full minute to see the pendent she had received for her birthday perfectly framed by the dress's neckline just above her breasts. Anther half minute later and he noticed her brilliant red hair, mostly pinned up with just a few ringlets hanging loose to show off her golden earrings.

"Uh…Harry? We're best mates and all…and she picked you…but could you maybe not stare at my sister like that in public? Or at least close your mouth?" It was another moment before Harry could bring himself under control enough to pull his jaw off the floor and force his eyes back into their sockets. It was still another moment and her actually starting to look a little impatient that stilled his hands enough to trust them to escort her. He wanted to skip around with an idiotic grin on his face chanting 'mine, mine, mine, mine, mine' but managed a dignified walk to offer his arm, which she took a moment later.

"Hey."

"You look…" His mind cast around desperately for the correct adjectives but was unable to find one, though scrumptious did pass through he decided against it. "Stunning." She smiled widely at him.

"You don't look half bad yourself Potter." He was about to head for the door when she pulled him back. "Just a minute, I want to see this." He turned back, not entirely sure what she meant. A moment later he saw it. Hermione had made her entrance and was causing as much of a commotion as it had three years ago. This time though her body had the full weight of those years behind it and the effect was immediate on Ron. He looked much as Harry thought he must have only moments ago, and likely would again if he looked to his right for too long.

Her dress matched Ron's hair perfectly from the tight sleeveless chest, down past the tied back waist to the layered, ruffled, knee length skirt. She had no hope of matching Ron for height and instead had gone for comfort with a pair of short heels, the same deep red. Again she had straightened her hair only this time it was gathered loosely at the back of her neck. That left the majority of her pale skin exposed to best show off the gold and ruby necklace Ron had gotten her for her birthday.

It took Dean physically pushing Ron for him to take the few steps forward and offer his arm, which she took happily. Joining Harry and Ginny, the four entered the Hall side by side. One by one most of the people already inside turned to stare at the quartet as they entered. For once not caring that people were staring, they headed for a table near the side and sat, joining the others in waiting for the Ball proper to begin. Not long after sitting down, they noticed Professor McGonagall approaching.

"What can we do for you professor?"

"Yes…Mr. Potter… As you know, usually a Yule Ball is only held for the Triwizard Tournament and then we have the champions to get the evening going. This time however…" Harry was relatively sure he knew where this was going. "I was hoping I could talk you four into helping start things off. Mr. Longbottom and Miss Lovegood have already agreed as has Professor Keystone." Harry glanced at the others for a moment before nodding.

"You can count on us professor."

"Thank you. Just…whenever you're ready. Or now would be good too." She nodded and stepped away toward the dais where the band was sitting. Standing, Harry held out his hand, a move mimicked by Ron. The girls readily accepted and all four headed for the dance floor. They met Neville standing at the edge with Luna and Keystone with Sarah. Everyone else was giving the floor a wide berth as if it were poisoned…or cursed. Harry glanced up and found the band just finishing their current tune. McGonagall was there and whispering to them. They glanced toward the couples and nodded.

Harry took that as his cue and led the others onto the floor. Gladly taking Ginny's hand in his and placing the other on her hip, he waited for the music. A moment later it came and all four couple took off in simultaneous movements around the floor. Harry's extra practice paid off as he saw the surprise in his skills registering in Ginny's eyes. Similar delight was showing in Hermione who apparently had fully expected Ron to be only as good as his lackluster performance at the wedding. Neville was his characteristic perfect dancing self and the Professor was even giving him a run for his money. The four moved in perfect synchronization for several revolutions before the first additional couple joined in. After they did more and more people quickly jumped on the dance floor.

Finishing the first number the quartet stepped away to let the others have more room. Once seated with punch in hand, Hermione finally asked the question weighing on her mind. "Where did you learn to dance like that?" Ron shared a glance with Harry that was met with a grin.

"Simple. Neville."

"Neville?"

"Yep. Figured he's the best in the school, why not."

"Well…it would be a shame to put all that practice to waste. Come on!" Grabbing Ron's wrist she pulled him back toward the floor leaving Harry and Ginny alone at the table. When she volunteered to get a refill he was left to look around at the various people that had arrived, though the first few moments were spent simply watching her walk.

Tonks and Remus were indeed in attendance and were both able dancers. Keystone had handed Sarah off to Matt and was now hovering near the punch bowl, apparently also people watching. The other professors were in their finest and few were even tempted out onto the floor. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves and Harry smiled as Ginny sat next to him.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

"How nice this is. And how I'll do anything to make sure this isn't the last one." A moment later he could fell her hand slowly rubbing his back.

"Come on Harry, one night. Just relax."

"You're right. You're right! Come on." He stood and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

"Certainly." Rising, she followed him to the floor.

* * *

It was well after midnight the time Harry and Ginny finally called it a night. Hardly anyone was left in the Hall and Ron and Hermione had cut out a couple hours earlier for parts unknown. After one last slow song they left the hall, his arm draped over her shoulder. The Fat Lady was surprisingly still awake in the very early morning and let them in a moment later. Alone in the abandoned common room Harry finally pulled her in for the desperate, passionate kiss he had been restraining himself from all night. She was no less ardent as her hand clasped a wad of his unruly hair.

Breaking apart several minutes later they rested foreheads against each other, eyes half closed, idiot grins on their faces. After a minute Harry regained the breath to speak. "You look absolutely incredible Ginny." She smiled widened and her cheeks colored a little, more at his tone and the hungry gleam in his eyes than his words.

"Well…if you're a very good boy, I might just wear this again over break." It took a split second and the look on her face for his mind to put together what she was insinuating, and his hands to start twitching again. She kissed him again and headed up the stairs. It took several minutes of forced waiting and the knowledge that he would never make it to keep him from running after her. Instead heading off to his room he began to strip out of the dress robes.

Packing them carefully back in the bag he changed into his pajamas. Despite being one of the last ones to leave the ball, he was the first one back in bed. Lying down, he was asleep almost before his head hit the pillow, a wide grin plastered on his face.

* * *

(A/N): If you feel it is warranted feel free to review. I welcome any and all opinions. 


	22. Ch 21: A Singed Silver Nametag

Disclaimer: I own no part of Harry Potter or its associated canon nor, any other already copyrighted material.

(A/N):

* * *

Chapter 21

**A Singed Silver Nametag**

Harry's head jerked to the side as he came around and started to wake up. Yawning loudly he started to squirm a little. Confident his body was ready to go; he slid off the side of the bed and grabbed the glasses he knew were waiting on the table next to him. Squinting against the light from the window he stumbled to the bathroom after grabbing a pair of boxers. Setting them on the counter next to his still unworn glasses he stripped off the shirt and boxers he had slept in and gingerly stepped into the shower. Automatically going through the motions of a shower and shave, he toweled himself dry and slid on the glasses so he could make the same futile effort he engaged in every morning to bring some sort of order to his hair.

Tossing the towel over a rack, he raised the comb to his head with one hand and drew his other across the surface of the mirror to clear away some of the condensation. Whipping his hand to the side to throw off the water, he looked back to the mirror…and froze. He leaned closer, wondering if his eyes were playing tricks on him. It was his face…but not his face. It was…older. The scar was still there, the unruly hair which his hand had automatically started vainly trying to straighten, but there was a maturity that spoke of another ten or fifteen years worth of wear.

He looked around. It was the bathroom attached to his bedroom at Grimmauld only…different. Just slightly. Stepping out he found the same thing. His bedroom….only not. Summoning his wand from the bedside table where he knew it would be, he looked around. Much of it was the same, only there were other things, a nightgown over the foot board and other small changes that spoke of a definite feminine presence. Looking at the desk and bookcases he found odd pictures. The ones he remembered being there were clear as day. There were others though that were blurry and almost ghost like which he was unable to make out.

A dream?

It made the most sense…but… Pulling on what he instinctively knew were the right clothes, he headed for the door and out into his house. The third floor was still quiet, as was the second. He didn't spend much time looking around as a bit of sound drew him lower. Glancing at the living room as he passed through the entry way he was stunned by the rearrangement but more so by the few toys scattered in one corner. He was slowly coming to some sort of acceptance of what he was seeing, but his mind still couldn't fully process it.

Descending the final flight of stairs to the kitchen he walked in slowly, staring at the thin woman with long red hair leaning over a cook pot. She turned as the door closed and Harry's jaw hit the floor. Again it was Ginny, only not Ginny. It looked like Hermione had cast an aged appearance spell on her. She had matured…as much as his reflection had he realized. He was unable to speak as she smiled at him, flicking a loose strand of hair out of her eyes with her wand.

"Morning." He fumbled for a response, his mouth still refusing to move. Before anything could come out he felt two somethings blow by him toward the table. "James, Lily, what did I tell you about running in the kitchen?"

"Sorry mum. Morning dad."

"Sorry. Hey dad." Even more stunned, Harry looked down at the children taking seats at the table. Or rather, what were supposed to have been children. They had the correct form and size, but like the pictures upstairs, they were blurry and insubstantial. It took several moments before he could process what the apparitions had called him and Ginny. A small smile broke out on his face once he did.

"Now hurry up and eat you two. I've still got to get the twins up and ready, we can't miss the Express." While the ghostly children dug into plates their mother had set before them, she approached Harry, concern evident in her face. "Harry? What is it? You okay?" He smiled a little wider as he answered.

"Yeah…yeah I'm just fine." He focused on the children and tried hard to make them resolve into some sort of firm shape, but they stubbornly refused to coalesce.

"Then why do you look so sad?" Before answering he pulled her close and held her firmly to himself, reveling in the feel of her body against his and the smell of her hair as he buried his face in it. He waited as long as he could, knowing that when he spoke, it would end.

"Because this is a dream." He closed his eyes tightly, wishing with every fiber of his being that it was real but knowing it wasn't.

"No…it's a promise." He opened his eyes at her words to find her, the children, the kitchen and the house gone in a wisp of nonexistence. He stood alone in darkness, a single tear rolling down his face at having lost what he had never had. It had all been so perfect for just a moment. He clasped the dream close to his heart, promising himself it would one day be reality.

Leaning back he let his body fall through the inky darkness, his eyes slipping shut. The reprieve of nothing all around him let his mind sit in neutral. Though held close, he now tried to push the dream from his thoughts, afraid he might be consumed by it otherwise. He had no idea how long he fell through the weightless, windless void, but after a while he came to what he somehow knew was a stop.

Opening his eyes he found himself looking at a beat up red telephone booth missing several panes of glass sitting against a shabby wall coated with graffiti. It looked somehow familiar but Harry couldn't immediately identify it. His eyes involuntarily swept across the empty alley as he took several firm steps toward the booth and he thought there was something or someone standing just off to the side. He tried to look back but found he had no control. He tried to lift his hand only to find it also ignoring his commands. Looking closer he realized there were no perfectly crafted miniature panes of glass between his eyes and the perfectly clear surroundings. It also seemed as if his eyes were set the barest part of an inch back from their normal position.

The body he was little more than a passenger in stepped into the booth and closed the door. He got his first clear look at very pale hands with unnaturally long fingers as they lifted the receiver and dialed. Six…four…two…two…four. Harry realized with a start that those numbers could be used to spell 'magic'. As the woman's voice sounded throughout the box, he finally knew exactly where he was.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business." Harry could feel his mouth move at the firm and almost hissed response.

"Lord Voldemort. I've come to turn myself in."

"Thank you, visitor. Please keep your badge pinned to you robes and visible at all times. Your wand must be submitted for examination upon entering." Harry could hear the clink as the badge dropped into the chute. Voldemort took it and made a careful study of attaching it to his robes in a highly visible place. Harry got a quick glimpse of the front and could clearly read the engraving. _Lord Voldemort, Surrender_.

Harry tried to pull himself from the vision as the floor of the booth began to descend. He tried to shout and force himself awake, anything that might get Dean or Neville's attention so they would wake him up. It seemed a futile battle though as the street disappeared above him. Better able to sense time on this "visit" Harry knew it was only a minute of darkness and grinding later when a crack of light appeared at the box's bottom. A moment later the few remaining panes refracted the light for a heartbeat before the door sprang open and he took a couple steps forward.

Much of it was the same from the dark wood panels to the peacock blue ceiling to the lines of fireplaces on either side which stood waiting, though far fewer witches and wizards were arriving or queuing on this mid Monday morning. Harry could see the gilded lie of a fountain had been rebuilt exactly as before and felt himself sneering at the figures. The room itself seemed hardly changed from when he had first seen in two years ago. Though it had failed at catching dark wizards, apparently the Ministry had plenty of time to keep up appearances. A low anger rose in him at that thought but he quickly pressed it down. If he couldn't escape then the least he could do was pay attention.

Some things had changed. No more were groups of people moving slowly around the hall and waiting peaceably to leave. There was urgency amongst all of them to get to wherever they were going as fast as possible, barely even looking up to say hello. Of these hurried people, the most noticeable were the half-dozen Aurors that slid to a halt directly in front of him, wands drawn, forming a half circle between him and the rest of the hall. People seemed to realize this was not the place to be and quickly evacuated. One of the Aurors, a middle aged witch and apparently the leader, stepped forward.

"FREEZE!" The half hissed reply was cool and calm, completely at odds with the panicked look on the Aurors' faces and the few glances back, apparently awaiting reinforcements.

"Of course. Didn't you see my nametag? I've come to turn myself over to the Ministry and face its justice." He spread his hands and bowed a little.

"I SAID FREEZE!!" Instead of replying to her he instead looked at each of the others in turn.

"It's so interesting to see your eyes. So full of hate. So full of fear. You want to kill me, don't you? If not for the glory, then for revenge or simply to be rid of me." The witch seemed to think he was trying something clever and shouted again.

"SHUT UP!" He continued to disregard her as he spoke in the same cool tone.

"Ah…but you can't, can you? The Ministry may have authorized you to kill…but only in self defense. And as you can see, I am unarmed. Go ahead, claim your glory. Kill me. What are they going to do?" He took half a step forward to which they responded by taking a full step back. "Send you to Azkaban? You'd be a hero. It wouldn't be allowed. Come on…kill me." His eyes flickered over their shoulders and Harry's heart froze as he saw a dozen black cloaked men and women with skull masks emerge from the fireplaces to the left, wands raised.

He wanted to scream, to warn them, but somehow he knew it was already too late. Voldemort continued, his voice finally showing heat as he held their attention. "Kill me. Come on…kill me." Harry could see the battle between orders and the goading going on in the eyes of each Auror that stood before him. "Kill me! Kill me you damned traitors! KILL ME YOU FILTHY MUDBLOODS! KILL ME!" Finally Harry saw the change in each of them and as one they raised their wands and spoke.

"Avada-"

"Avada Kedavra!" All six dropped dead at his feet from spells that hit them in the back, at least two each. Voldemort looked past them to the dozen Death Eaters standing beyond their crumpled corpses. Harry knew he still had not drawn his wand.

"Excellent work. Now, you know your assignments. Summon the others. Destroy it all. Leave none alive." A pair of half cocked and badly aimed spells blew over their heads. Two of the Death Eaters turned and executed the receptionist and the security guard with hardly a thought. As they did so, more Death Eaters poured from the fireplaces and headed for the elevator lobby, the sounds of battle already emanating from that room. No…not battle. A massacre. He strode forward and grabbed one of the cloaked figures by the arm. "Goyle. Are the students contained?" Harry realized it was the elder Goyle from his voice.

"Yes my Lord. Severus is waiting with them now. He awaits only your order should it become necessary."

"Good. Now go. You have your assignment."

"Yes my lord." The man hurried away toward the lobby. Harry tried desperately to count the numbers as black cloaked witches and wizards streamed by and came up with a number somewhere between eighty and one hundred. It chilled his heart again to think so many had fallen either willingly or to the powers of the Imperius. For a wonder, Voldemort did not join any of those Death Eaters jumping in the elevators and spreading throughout the building or taking the stairs. He walked slowly toward the security desk and looked over it to see the crumpled figure of the guard. Noticing the scale, he finally drew his wand and set it on the platform.

It hummed for a moment and a strip of paper printed from the bottom. Putting his wand away he grabbed the paper and looked at it. _Yew, phoenix feather core, 36 years_. Apparently being half dead counted for the machine. A half sneered laugh and he tapped the paper, setting it ablaze. Tossing the burning cinder away he continued on down the hall. Striding past the four black robed guards standing at the entrance to the elevator bay, he entered and simply waited.

After several minutes of nothing but the distant sounds of battle, one of the elevator doors slid open and a haggard Death Eater with slightly singed robes approached him. Falling to his knee, he reported.

"My Lord, the Aurors have been subdued. Fighting continues but we have them out manned and out fought. It's only a matter of time. We are going floor by floor now. The Minister's office is cut off and we believe there will be no more than two guards."

Voldemort's hand shot out and he grabbed the Death Eater by the neck, forcefully raising him from the floor. "He hasn't been captured yet? What are you doing?! HE COULD ESCAPE!" The man responded through strained breath.

"My…my Lord…Anti…Anti apparition…barrier. He…can't run. Thought…you'd like…to take him…yourself." After figuring out what he was saying, Voldemort dropped him to the ground a moment before he aspirated. The Eater fell flat against the floor, desperately trying to draw breath.

"Hmm… Perhaps you aren't as useless as you seem. Let this be a lesson on the dangers of acting on your own. This time you live." Voldemort strode past the man still desperately fighting for air and entered the elevator he had left. Clanging the grill shut he stood in silence as the lift rose, this time not stopping until it reached the first floor. The same woman's voice spoke as it came to a clanging halt.

"First Floor. Minister of Magic's offices." The golden grill slid aside and the dark wizard stepped out. A heartbeat later a pair of well aimed spells burst forth from the far end of the room and were easily blocked by a shield he raised. From his right a door opened and Harry was shocked to see Dolores Umbridge step forth, staring oddly at him.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Harry was only slightly less shocked than Voldemort at this response. Nevertheless he recovered quickly and gave a sweep bow, easily blocking more spells from what appeared to be a pair of Aurors behind the large desks that flanked the door to the Minister's office.

"Lord Voldemort, at your service." Umbridge seemed to think he was lying for a moment before stark fear rose in her eyes. After hesitating for a rather long moment she fumbled for her wand and drew to aim at him. Voldemort waited for several moments as she simply held the wand, not casting any spells. Apparently a completely theoretical approach to Defense hadn't served her very well. Voldemort spoke in a bemused tone. "I believe the words you are looking for are 'Avada Kedavra'." He waited a moment as she jerked from her stance with realization and focused her wand.

"Avada-"

"Avada Crucio Kedavra!" In the time it had taken her to collect herself, he had drawn his wand and cast. Harry wasn't sure how, but he seemed to have combined two of the Unforgivables into an even worse variation. He could see the light in her eyes going out that told him she was dying, but he could also hear the screams of pure torture as she fell to the ground, seizing this way and that. Then he could only hear her desperate screams as Voldemort turned back to the long hall and the desks concealing his attackers.

A second later they exploded leaving the four Aurors there to dive for cover. "Well…this should be fun." The battle, though protracted, was obviously one sided from the beginning. Voldemort never dodged a spell he could block and even when he did it was only the smallest possible amount. Harry became immediately aware Tom had never had the kind of dueling training he had been receiving over the last few months, but he also didn't need it, relying instead on his prodigious powers to block and counterattack. None of the Aurors was left free long enough to cast the Killing Curse or anything else that might get through the shield.

One by one they were cut down by Tom's incredible power, until only one remained. Out of frustration more than anything, the last dropped his wand and physically rushed toward the Dark Wizard. Voldemort caught him by the throat mid punch and lifted the suddenly strangling man off the ground. He watched the light fade from his eyes. "So brave…so futile. Die now." The poor man aspirated in Voldemort's grip and crumpled to the ground, dead. "A pity you mortals die so easily or I might feel a sense of satisfaction by now." With his obstructions gone he strode slowly toward the ornate doors to the Minister's office.

"Harry…" Someone was calling him…from a distance. Had they finally tried to wake him? The doors flung open and he blocked the blast that came from within, countering with his own.

"Expelleramius!" The minister was thrown back from his desk and slammed into the wall. "Really Rufus. I expected more from the ex-Head of the Aurors." Scrimgeour's wand fell lightly into his hand. Without a thought he pointed his own wand at it and shattered the magical tool.

"Harry…!" That voice…who… Harry felt himself starting to withdraw, to wake.

"Freeze! You're under arrest!" Voldemort felt truly surprised as a rather young wizard, red haired and bespectacled, slid to a stop between him and the Minister's desk, wand raised. No! Harry felt himself falling away from the vision.

"Stand aside boy. You're not the one I'm here for. Drop your wand and I might let you live."

"Never." Percy stood even straighter, no hint of fear in his eyes as he held his wand firmly.

"Harry!" The voice was right next to him as he started awake.

"Percy! No!"

"Harry! Harry, what's wrong!?" He turned to find Ginny at his side holding his glasses in one hand and his shoulder in the other. Slipping them on he found Dean, Neville and even Seamus standing around the bed, light streaming in through the window confirming the mid-morning from his vision. Before answering he threw off the covers and jumped the end of the bed out of her grasp, leaping between a very confused Neville and Dean. "Neville said you were shouting in your sleep and they couldn't wake you. That's when they got me." Not caring who was watching he tore off his shirt and quickly pulled on the clothes from yesterday morning, still sitting near the hamper. "Harry! What's going on?" He could barely bring himself to look her in the eye.

"The Ministry's under attack. At least a hundred Death Eaters. Percy is facing Voldemort right now. Get the DA together! And get dressed! Now!" Dressed, he turned and dashed for the door summoning his wand as he ran out. She was hard on his heels as the boys started to rapidly dress.

"I'll get them together. Where should we meet?"

"McGonagall's office." She nodded in affirmation and headed up the other stairs to get dressed. Harry noticed for the first time she was wearing only a robe over her nightgown but had to stamp the thought out as he headed for the common room. Several students gave him an odd look as he ran past but he ignored them all.

Tearing through the halls drew the attention of the Aurors in record time. One flipped out a hand to stop him. "Where you goin' in such a hurry?"

"The ministry's under attack by Death Eaters! Get your forces together and get moving!" The man looked first skeptical of what he said and then at taking orders from a seventeen year old. "Bloody Hell, DO IT!" Breaking free he continued his dash down the hall and slid around a corner only to nearly run over Sarah, apparently out for a walk.

"Whoa, whoa. Where's the fire?"

"Ministry's under attack! Tell the professor!" For a wonder she seemed to believe him immediately and took off for Keystone, wherever he might be. Harry marveled that someone who had known him for three days would believe him instantly while an Auror who had know of him for years would question him. Pushing that aside he continued his race with time, yelling the password ahead to the gargoyle which just got out of his way in time.

Busting through the door with no regard for who might be there he found McGonagall sitting behind her desk, looking surprised and annoyed at his sudden intrusion. "Yes Potter?" Harry was surprised he wasn't hunched over wheezing after his run but was able to speak relatively normally.

"The Ministry's under attack! Voldemort and a hundred Death Eaters!" Her eyes grew large and she collapsed back into the chair from her half standing position. He could just make out her half whispered response.

"Oh…no…" After a minute she looked back up at Harry. "You're sure?"

"Yes and we have to go now if we're going to help them. Percy is facing Voldemort as we speak and it's only a matter of time before the Aurors are defeated and they get to Arthur."

"No! I forbid it! You three will get killed trying to fight that many and those two will die anyway!"

"Then it's a good thing they won't be going alone." Harry turned as Professor Keystone and Ginny burst into the room. "We'll go with them."

"No Alex! Even with your friends it's a suicide mission and Miss Weasley is only a sixth year!" Before any of them could object, half a dozen Aurors burst into the room and went immediately to the fireplace. One by one they rapidly disappeared into the flames. Harry made a desperate grab and caught the last one.

"Listen…there's four Death Eaters. They're-" The Auror broke free and dove into the flames. "Damnit! They're walking into a trap!" Keystone turned back to the Headmistress.

"That's a suicide mission. We have to go and we have to go now. They'll probably die but we can take advantage of that."

"NO! I forbid anyone to go! You can't-"

"Minerva." All of them looked surprised at the sudden authority Harry spoke with. McGonagall was even shocked to silence. "Get the Order together here. We're going to need backup. I'm going and so are my friends…all fifty four of them." Behind him, Keystone snapped loudly.

"I friggin' knew it. What are they called?" Ginny glanced at him warily and turned a questioning glance to Harry.

"Dumbledore's Army." Keystone let out a small chuckle at that.

"The student's at Halloween we couldn't figure out. That's what it was. Come on, we can use the fireplace in my office." He turned and sprinted from the room as more Aurors arrived. Harry turned back.

"Call them." Grabbing Ginny's arm he led her back out the door and started back down the stairs. "The Defense classroom, that's where we'll meet."

"Got it!" Harry could see her out of the corner of his eye pulling coin and wand from her pocket and touching one to the other. They went back a moment later and she stayed right next to him. Rounding a corner through the entry way, he could just hear her low question over the beating of his own heart. "Harry…my father…?"

"I'm sorry…I don't know." She nodded in response as they slid through the doors to the Defense classroom. A dozen students were already there as were Sarah and Matt, the latter looking a little groggy. It took only a few more moments for the rest of the DA to arrive, some looking more haggard then others. Without being told they broke up into their teams and awaited orders. Ginny had also joined her squad and they all looked to Harry. At that moment Ron and Hermione finally appeared, Ron looking distraught and Hermione turning to him every few seconds, concerned. He saw the questioning glances from them but a small shake of his head staved them off for the moment. They took places at his side as Keystone appeared from his office and Harry began.

"Okay, the ministry's under attack by Voldemort and quite a few Death Eaters. They won't hold out for long without some help, so we're going in. We'll floo in and take the building back. Priority is getting the wounded out and saving who we can. Use everything you can. There won't be ministry left to care what we've done if we fail. This is what we trained for. Think first, act as a team. Let's do this." Lining up by squad they waited outside the office door. The trio entered first and Keystone pushed the chairs and table aside, setting the pot of floo powder on the short table and removing the lid. He took a pinch as did Matt and Sarah.

"We'll go first. Give us a slow count of thirty, and then follow us in." Harry nodded in confirmation. A moment later the professor dove headfirst into the fire, followed by his friends. For a slow and agonizing thirty seconds Harry waited, clutching powder in one hand and his wand in the other. Finally the time elapsed and he turned to Ginny.

"Thirty seconds." She nodded and he turned to the fire place tossing in the powder. "Ministry of Magic!" The flames enveloped him and he disappeared.

* * *

(A/N): If you feel it is warranted feel free to review. I welcome any and all opinions. 


	23. Ch 22: The Courage of Gryffindor

Disclaimer: I own no part of Harry Potter or its associated canon nor, any other already copyrighted material.

(A/N): Really, you guys pick the oddest things to comment about in your reviews.

* * *

Chapter 22

**The Courage of Gryffindor**

Harry rolled out of the Ministry fireplace into a firestorm of spells. The noise was deafening, the colors blinding and the smoke instantly began to sting his eyes. Instinctively crouching he turned to his left and raised the strongest shield he could. It turned out to be not a second too soon as several spells ricocheted off of it. A heartbeat later Ron and Hermione appeared behind him, also crouching nearby, adding their shields to his. Harry had only a moment to scan the hall amid the smoke and fire. Five of the six Aurors that had rushed past him in McGonagall's office now lay crumpled and dead nearby having only made it a few feet from the fire. Those that followed had managed to fight on but were now pinned down either taking cover near fireplaces or crouched behind the slowly disintegrating figures in the fountain.

Alex, Sarah and Matt had joined the couple Aurors that managed to reach the fountain and were also fending off multiple attacks. There may have been only four guards half an hour ago, but more had apparently arrived. Using the smoke for as much cover as he could and staying close together so the interwoven shield would cover them all, the trio moved in a crouched run straight for the fountain. More spells tracked toward them and they dodged this way and that as they made what felt like a mile long run. Once Alex had realized they were coming he and his friends had begun launching covering fire.

After what seemed and eternity though the raging battle they finally crouched down behind the professor. He turned to them and Harry was surprised and a little disturbed to see a smile on his face and more life in his eyes than he ever remembered. "Good, you made it. Nice speech back there Mr. Potter." He dodged a Killing Curse absentmindedly. It crossed the hall and took a good chunk out of a fireplace, barely missing a young male Auror. "Weasley, tactical analysis?" Harry glanced over to see Ron's face get the same glazed look it had in his bedroom several months back.

"Can't stay here. The rest of the DA is coming and there's no cover left. We have to get that door way open!" He raised his arm to block an elf ear as it was blasted off the statue. The professor nodded in agreement.

"Excellent. We'll go first, you three follow behind. If we fall, finish the job. We can't stay here." Before Harry could respond he glanced at his friends, tapped a fist with each and turned to the door across the fountain. "Go!"

Time seemed to slow down even more than the run from the fireplace as all three became a flurry of motion. The same eyes that let his see the snitch and the senses that let him be Seeker now kicked into overdrive and showed him everything at once. Matt to the right and Sarah to the left, ran around the fountain alternating shield and spell in a lethal attack toward the doorway. Keystone, on the other hand, placed a foot on the fountain's edge and launched forward. A second step on the wizard's crumbling shoulder launched him clear over the structure, his knees coming up as he drew sword and wand. Stretching out of the jump he rolled to his feet between and ahead of his friends, launching his own devastating barrage.

The three began to advance, Keystone at their center. Every other step he took spun him half way around as his wand emitted a never ending onslaught of spells, each more powerful than the last and his sword was a blur of silver that slapped away everything that came his way. The majority of the Death Eater spells were now being aimed at him and Harry realized suddenly that he was starting to be overwhelmed. He could feel the others rise with him and dash around the fountain. Harry rounded to the right and the others to the left. Lining up so they had clear lines of sight between the professional duelists to the door, they began launching spells of their own. With the added spell power Keystone was again able to advance.

Between the destruction to the sides of the doorway from the fighting and the angles Sarah and Matt were getting to, they managed to clearly target the Death Eaters. Two fell almost immediately, thrown back by something orange and nasty looking. Instead of targeting them, Harry began targeting the top of the archway. Ron and Hermione quickly followed suit. With the rain of shrapnel falling from above, the Death Eaters were forced to fall back just long enough for Keystone to close the last few meters at a dash. Silver flashed in a wide arc and Harry cringed at the wet and slightly singing sound he knew must be steel on flesh and bone. The horrible cries and flash of red rain that fell on the far side of the opening a second later confirmed it.

Two more quick flashes and the professor turned to wave them in. The trio complied as did the Aurors that had survived so far. They stopped near Keystone, each gulping slightly at the blood slicked blade dripping to his side. The Aurors merely checked to make sure the Death eaters were completely subdued before rushing off to various floors on the gold grilled elevators. The professor still had the same creepy look on his face, as did his friends. "Excellent work. Now…where to?" Harry glanced around as Ginny's squad ran up, each looking slightly nauseas at the bloody corpses and the silver red blade.

He considered his choices and found only two. The Minister and Percy were on the first floor…but so was Voldemort. Arthur and the Aurors were pinned on the second. Glancing at Ron and then longer at Ginny, he spoke. "Second floor. We can get reinforcements there, whatever Aurors are left."

"Right. I'll go with you. You two, help the students."

"On it." Matt held out his fist again and the others tapped it with their own. "Fly together…"

"Die together." The others responded in unison. "Let's go." Matt and Sarah headed back though the doorway to meet the other arriving students. Ginny watched them go and turned back to Harry.

"I told the others what to do; two squads to guard the fireplaces, three for the stairs and the other five to sweep the floors one by one." Even Ron looked impressed at her planning. Harry smiled.

"Nice. We'll start at the top. Come on!" Leading them to an elevator, he was the next to last in followed by Keystone. As the gate clanged shut the rattling chains began and the steel death trap slowly rose closer to street level. Harry glanced around to see the same look of focus on each. Most also showed a hint of panic. Those he had fought with before, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, each looked fairly controlled while it was closer to the surface on the others. Harry turned back to the front to find the professor wiping off his blade with a piece of black cloak before tossing it to the ground.

"You're doing well so far. Now comes the hard part." Harry barely had time to consider that before the lift slowed to a halt and the gate opened. Following the Professor's lead, they crouched low and silently snuck into the offices. They hardly needed to try though as the floor was a war zone. Even louder in the confined space and more violent with the larger number of combatants, Harry struggled to hear anything.

Apparently they had gone unnoticed as they reached the first line of half walls, the glass that made up the top long since shattered or melted away. Glancing over the top Harry could just see through the smoke to a large group of Death Eaters, at least twenty, behind cover and firing a ceaseless stream of spells further into the room. He felt a grip on his arm and turned to see Ginny staring at him, fear in her eyes. He didn't know if the unshed tears were for her brother, father or from the acrid smoke filling the room. He placed his free hand on her shoulder and tried his best to sound certain.

"We'll get them out of here." She nodded slowly and looked back over the wall. Though she seemed reassured, he could feel time ticking away. If Arthur was trapped back there, then every second could be his last. Feeling his drive to protect the man that thought of him as a son, he focused everything he could into his wand. He would get there in time, no matter what.

"Okay class, with everything you have in three…two…one…" All nine rose as one, pointed at the line of Death Eaters and launched a furious assault. Focusing all his drive into one attack, Harry had to flinch away from the explosive blue bolt that launched from his wand and blasted half a dozen figures into the wall by itself. As they flew past the rest had figured out someone was behind them and turned to attack. This left them vulnerable to the sudden wave of attacks from the pinned Aurors and more fell, this time never to move again. Within seconds the two sided assault dropped all the black cloaked figures where they stood. Ceasing their own barrage they only had to wait a moment for the remaining Aurors on the far side to appear from the smoke and flames.

There were only nine that appeared looking beaten and broken. Every cloak was singed and every face worn. Here and there an arm or leg was hanging loose or gone completely and two of them were holding up an older man who was still twitching from what appeared to be the after effects of the Cruciatus. They stumbled slowly toward their rescuers, one slowly pointing at Harry. Her hand rose slowly, awe spreading over her face.

"You…you're Harry Potter. Thank Merlin."

"Yes I am. Are there any others?"

She seemed too awestruck to respond. Harry jumped, as did the rest of the students as couple of the beaten and haggard Aurors pointed wands at the stunned Death Eaters and launched killing curses. Before they could move the entire lot had been hit at least once. Keystone shook his head at their actions.

"Vengeance belongs to the dead. Those deeds will haunt these Aurors from recovery until they die. No reinforcements here. Listen up! The path to the lobby is clear. Get out of here and head for Hogwarts, Defense Against Dark Arts office. Go!" They were shocked out of their stupor and scrambled toward the elevators. A younger woman grabbed Harry's arm as she passed.

"More! There's more that way!" She pointed down a hall and Harry could just make out a sign through the smoke. Office of Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects, with an arrow pointing deeper into the floor. He was already moving as Keystone grabbed the woman.

"Tell Madam Pomfrey to triage. There's too many for immediate treatment." She nodded uncomprehendingly and joined her brethren in the elevator. He joined Harry in dashing down the hall.

* * *

Arthur pushed himself up using his office wall as a brace, the aftereffects of the Cruciatus still making his muscles spotty in response. Somehow he had managed to hold on to his wand through all of it. He hadn't wanted to believe when the first scream had come. By the time he stood it was already too late to escape. Not able to push himself any higher, his head fell back against the wall. His breathing was heavy and erratic and he could feel liquid that he knew wasn't sweat oozing from his side. His pounding heart seemed to be the loudest noise in the world and, even without the smoke, his vision was cloudy.

He had known being part of the Order on top of being a so called blood traitor was nearly asking for a death sentence…but not like this…not like this. He could hear the Death Eaters, at least three of them, standing just outside the office door and laughing at him.

"What are you going to do now you pathetic traitor? Didn't you learn? No one defies the Dark Lord. The whole world will be his." Arthur felt himself crying. Eight tears. One fell for each of his children and one for his beautiful wife that he would never see again. Two more fell for Harry and Hermione, his son and daughter in all but name who he would also never again see.

His jaw clenched as he took another deep breath. Blinking the tears from his eyes and forcing his vision to focus, he pushed off the wall, unsteadily gaining his feet. Though shaken and battered, his voice was clear and strong though his hand could barely raise his wand. "Never. You'll never win. For every one of us you strike down, two more will rise."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because we don't fight for ourselves. We fight for those we care about, those we love. Something you'll never understand."

"Then I guess…we'll just have to kill you all! Avad-" The man stopped with a stunned gasp and looked down at his own chest. Arthur followed his eyes to find a piece of silver steel, slightly curved, protruding right through the man's heart. Shock was evident in his eyes as he crumpled slowly to the ground, dead. His fall revealed a white shirted, black panted young man kicking the corpse form his blade and nodding to Arthur slowly. Pushing the corpse aside he stepped in and to the side to reveal an even more shocking sight. Harry and Ginny stood side by side, Ron, Hermione and it looked like several other students behind them.

* * *

Harry and Ginny rushed forward to catch Arthur as he stumbled and nearly fell. Ron and Hermione were there a split second later to help. Arthur looked at each of them in turn, pure surprise on his face.

"Harry…Ron…Ginny! Where did you come from?" Harry tapped the side of his head.

"I saw it happening. We came to help."

"But…the rest…" He gestured to the other students.

"I'll explain later. We still have one more person to find." Recognition dawned on Arthur's face.

"Percy…" Harry nodded and pulled one arm over his shoulders. Ron pulled the other over his and together they headed for the door. Ginny rejoined her team and led the way out, an action Arthur looked very surprised at. Hermione did her best to examine him and fix what she could. The professor was last, taking up the rear. Arthur glanced to him behind Ron's head. "I don't believe we've met. Arthur Weasley."

"Alex Keystone. Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." Arthur shook his hand somewhat firmly before being helped out the door. He looked down and Harry noticed the slightly sick look on his face at seeing the three other Death Eaters who had met far bloodier ends. Harry felt pain deep in his heart that people had to die like this. The knowledge they had tortured and killed did little to alleviate his feelings.

At Harry's direction the group made for the stairs. Though harder on the injured man it would be easier to take Voldemort by surprise if he was still upstairs. Ginny's squad scouted ahead as the others slowly climbed the steps with Arthur. Reaching the door they helped him lean against the wall. Alex moved to open the door.

"I'll go first."

"No." Harry moved to block him. "Voldemort might still be in there. I'll go first."

"Harry…" He turned to Ginny and Hermione, both of whom had spoken in the same 'you're out of your mind' tone.

"Okay, let's make a list of everyone who's faced Voldemort and survived and then let's compare that list to everyone standing here." Neither responded in the pause he gave them. "I have to face him soon and if it's here…so be it." Before anymore objections he pulled the door open and stepped in, wand raised. It was quiet. Silence greeted his entry as he stepped further in.

Looking to the side he slid across the room and kneeled beside the still form of Delores Umbridge. Her face was contorted in horrible pain and already getting cold. Ron and Hermione kneeled beside him a second later, Ron passive, Hermione a little sad. Harry's eyes flashed from the woman's face to the barely visible scars in the back of his hand. Even after that, he wouldn't have wished this on her.

The trio rose and started for the open doors to the Minister's office. Keystone fell in behind them a moment later. With a little help from his daughter and her team, Arthur stumbled in from the stairs and followed them slowly. Walking into the office they found it barely disturbed and at odds with the general chaos of the rest of the building. The professor rushed around the desk and fell to the side of an unconscious red haired man. The trio followed and stood over him as his free hand rapidly checked Percy. He looked up as Arthur reached the door.

"Whatever luck your family lives by Arthur, it holds. Your son will live. He'll need some help once we get back to the school, but a week's rest and he should be fine." He glanced over the others before finally sheathing his once again clean sword. "I'll take him. You just keep an eye out." Lifting Percy slowly he set him over his left shoulder, legs hanging in front of his chest. Holding the passenger with one hand and his wand with the other, he stayed next to Arthur being held up by Dean and Seamus as they headed out.

Nearing the elevators, one opened and a beaten and battered Matt appeared, his left arm showing bone just below the elbow. "Hey." Keystone inclined his head in greeting.

"Hey. How's it look?"

"We've got everyone we're going to. Eaters are retreating. We should go."

"Agreed." Harry led the way as the group piled into the elevator, the trio at the front. It was a faster trip down as the clinking box fell away from the street. Arriving at the lobby only a few moments later, they piled out to find the rest of the DA guarding the area. Most of them looked fine though a couple had singed clothes or a little blood. Luna was being supported by two members of her team, awake, but dazed. Neville stepped up quickly. "Yes Neville?"

"Captain, no dead, eighteen wounded. The worst is Luna, hit her head after a stunning spell. Best count we have is thirty-eight ministry employees dead, twice that wounded and sent to Hogwarts."

"What about the Death Eaters?"

"Thirty-two confirmed killed, mostly on the second floor, half that again reported wounded and all the rest escaped. No sign of You-Know-Who."

"Thanks Neville."

"Yes sir," he glanced to Ginny, "Ma'am." Turning away he rejoined his squad.

"Quite a little force you've got here Potter. I'm impressed. But enough of that. Let's get out of here while we still can." Keystone matched his words by heading toward the door with Percy over his shoulder. Seamus, Dean and Arthur followed. Squad by squad they exited the lobby in an orderly retreat, the trio Matt and the returned Sarah last.

Harry stood alone in a corner and looked around at the room still filled with smoke, flame and rubble. How had he not lost any of the Army in this? Why had he even let them come? Ginny stepped closer to glance up into his hung head. "What?"

"I was just thinking…how do we all make it through stuff like this? A hundred Death Eaters and Voldemort against some students and surprised Aurors? We should be dead."

"We made it because of you Harry. You brought the Army together and trained us. And without this," she ran a finger over his scar, "my father and brother would be dead and I wouldn't even know it. You saved a lot of lives today Harry, no matter how many you may have risked to do it. Don't ever doubt you did the right thing." Somehow she brought the same calm to his soul she always did and a small smile to his face.

"Thanks."

"Any time."

In the entrance Arthur had enough strength to enter the fireplace alone, followed by the professor bearing his son after a glance to his friends. Sarah nearly forced Matt through next followed by Luna's Squad. One by one the squads disappeared into the fireplace, eventually leaving Ginny's squad, the Trio and Sarah. The squad went first followed by Sarah and Hermione. Ron hesitated for a moment as Harry turned back toward the archway.

"What is it mate?"

"I…I don't know."

"Come on…let's get back to Hogwarts."

"Yeah…okay." Ron grabbed a bit of powder and disappeared into the flames. Harry followed him a second later. He glanced back one last time and his body froze as he saw Voldemort standing in the arch, the limp form of Scrimgeour hanging from his hand. He could just hear the hissed words.

"Not yet Harry. Not yet." He dissapperated with his prize before Harry could respond. Throwing powder to the flames he stepped in. "Hogwarts, Defense Office." The trip through the network passed quickly as he fought down a hint of anger at not acting faster. Emerging in the Defense Office he found only Keystone and McGonagall waiting of him. As soon as he stepped away she cast a spell at the fireplace. "What was that?"

"I disconnected it from the network. So no one can follow you." He nodded at that. "Now Mr. Potter, you have a good deal of explaining to do." She waved her hand and the door to the office closed and locked. Harry glanced over at it, fairly sure he could break through whatever magical seal she might have put on it, but instead turned back. Drawing the back of his hand across his sweaty brow, it turned nearly black with smeared dirt and grime. Taking a breath he returned his attention to her.

"What do you want to know?" She looked incredulous that he would be asking that, but managed to splutter out an answer.

"Well…how did you know about the attack? What makes you think you should have gone to help? And what's going on with these students?!" She looked more unbalanced than anytime since Dumbledore had been killed. Taking only a moment to collect his thoughts, Harry began.

"I saw the attack through Voldemort's eyes, the same way I knew about it when Nagini attacked Arthur. I had to go because no one else could. By the time the word would have been spread to the Aurors scattered across the country, or the Order could have assembled, it would have been a massacre and they would have been cut down as they arrived. The DA, Dumbledore's Army, was originally formed during Umbridge's tenure; she's dead by the way, as Defense instructor to give us a chance at practicing spells. I was the instructor with Ron and Hermione's help.

"I reformed the group this year and began adding members because I knew, both from my own thoughts and Ron's analysis, that Hogwarts would eventually be attacked and there would never be enough Aurors to defend it. I'm in charge with the Ron and Hermione as advisors. Ginny's the field commander and we currently have just over fifty members broken into five person squads. We've been using what Professor Keystone has been teaching us in Defense as the basis for out training. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a good number of people to check on." At her shocked nod he headed for the door and pulled it half open.

"Are…are you all…okay?" She was as stunned by his perfectly commanding tone as by his words.

"Minor injuries mostly. Neville has the report from the battle. I'll have him send it to you when he gets the chance." He could hear Keystone chuckling as he stepped through the door…and was greeted by a sudden explosion of applause from most of the DA and a few members of the Order that had arrived. He stood a little straighter as they began chanting his name. Remus, Tonks and Moody all approached and held out their hands. He took each in turn. Remus and Moody looked genuinely impressed and Tonks had a self satisfied grin. After them he worked his way through the entire Army, sharing a nod or a few words with each member. Eventually he found himself near the door where Hermione waited. Nodding, he turned back to the Army.

"You all did very well. We made it through our first fight. Go, rest, and check on your friends. That's what I'm going to do." Hermione followed as he stepped out of the classroom and began quickly striding down the hall. "Infirmary?"

"Yeah. Ron and Ginny went with Arthur. Madam Pomfrey nearly had a heart attack when Matthew showed up carrying Percy over his good shoulder." She hesitated for a moment and he glanced at her. "Harry…are you all right?" He nodded as he tore a piece of fabric from his ripped robes. They must have caught somewhere in the ministry. Tearing the piece in half, he handed part to her.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Here." Taking his own piece he did the best he could to wipe the dirt off his face. She mimicked his action a moment later. Approaching the infirmary he slowed down, unable to continue with the massive group standing in the hall. One near the back noticed him and with a few words the crowd parted to let him pass. Again exchanging a few words here and there he glanced over the people waiting. The injuries got steadily worse the closer to the doors he got.

Finally stepping through into the less crowded but more panicked infirmary, he glanced around. Every bed was full and Pomfey was going one to the other followed by an assistant with a piece of parchment making notes. After a quick examination she would speak a few word and move onto the next. "St. Mungo's, I can't treat this." She moved on to the next. "Bed rest and chocolate. He just needs time." A bit of concentration and her wand fixed the shattered bone in Matt's arm. "There, now get going."

"I can help you."

"How?"

"Medical training. I can take care of minor things." She looked skeptical for a moment. "You can't do it all yourself."

"Fine. Start at the far end of the hall and work your way in. Stop if you have the slightest doubt."

"Yes Ma'am." Harry glanced past him to see a sheet being pulled over one on the Aurors. Matt followed his line of sight and turned back as he approached. Just before passing he put the hand of his just fixed arm on Harry's shoulder. "Take care of the living Potter, the dead can take care of themselves." Harry glanced over, stunned. "Just a bit of my experience. Take it for what it's worth." Removing his hand, Matt continued on. A moment after he disappeared through the doors Harry reached his target. Ron and Ginny were sitting on the edge of a bed with their father, looking across the small gap at Percy, lying very still. He stepped aside as Madam Pomfrey moved between the beds, turning first to Arthur.

"Chocolate and bed rest…somewhere else. Sorry, but I need the bed." Arthur nodded and stood with Ron's help as she turned to his son.

"And…Percy?"

"I'm not entirely sure what's wrong with him, could be a concussion, could be worse. He'll have to stay here until I figure it out. Fortunately, most of the room conversions for the holidays are done. You can rest there and stay nearby. Here, take this." Harry grabbed the small scrap of paper and read the room number off.

"Thank you." She nodded and moved on as another patient was led to the bed he had just vacated. Following Arthur and Ron, the group made their way slowly back through the injured and past Matt who was dealing with minor wounds at the end of the line. He gave them a short nod and Harry a significant glance before returning to the patients.

Harry led the solemn group down a couple flights of stairs and of into a little used corridor. Checking a room number against the scrap of parchment he pushed the door open to reveal a small room made up perfectly for a couple. Ron and Ginny helped their father to lie down on the wide bed so he could rest. Hermione and Harry waited outside the room. Arthur fell asleep only moments after his head reached the pillow. After he did Ron whispered something to Ginny and gestured to the door. She nodded and he returned to Hermione's side. Offering his hand, which she took, the two headed away down the hall.

Harry smiled a little as he watched them go hand in hand. Taking a breath he felt a sudden wave of exhaustion flow through him and knew it was the adrenaline leaving his system. He had been pumped full for well over two hours and he had finally stopped needing it. Taking a step back to brace his body he could see Ginny sit on the edge of the bed, keeping an eye on her father. A healing spell or some rest would settle his body back to normal, but this time he would have to go through the withdrawal.

"Harry!" He turned at the shout of his name to find Mrs. Weasley rushing up to him. Before he could respond she pulled him from the wall and into a tight hug. "Minerva told me what you did! Oh, you've saved Arthur again and Percy! Thank you, thank you…" He could see the unshed tears in her eyes as she pulled back.

"Least I could do for all you've done for me. Go on, Arthur's asleep in there." He directed her to the door which she hurried through. He could hear her exclamation of joy at seeing her husband and daughter. A few moments later Ginny emerged and pulled the door shut behind her.

"Mum's going to sit with him for a while. She's so ecstatic they're alive I think she barely noticed me. Well, as long as…" She glanced down at Harry's hand which was shaking just slightly. "Harry…what's wrong?" He raised the hand and flexed it a little.

"Adrenaline withdrawal. You should be feeling it to. Suddenly tired, little shaky?" She seemed to do a self inventory and then slowly nodded. "Goes away in about half an hour. Just your body balancing itself out. You were saying?"

"Oh…uh, just as long as she's happy…" She stepped closer and leaned into his chest. He responded by wrapping his arms around her suddenly shaking frame. He held her for several minutes as the panic and fear she finally allowed worked itself out. Again he felt the weight of the death and destruction that had plagued him for years in the lack of fear he felt. Taking a couple of shuddering breaths she managed to clam down. "Which reminds me…I never said thank you."

"For?"

"For saving my brother the git, my father and keeping my mum from going insane."

"You're welcome. You helped quite a bit yourself."

"Well then…we should really thank each other properly. Any secret passages around here?"

"Uh…yeah. Right around the corner, comes out near the kitchens."

"Good." Grabbing his wrist she pulled him down the hall toward the passage, an absolutely wicked grin on her face.

* * *

(A/N): If you feel it is warranted feel free to review. I welcome any and all opinions. 


	24. Ch 23: Christmas at Grimmalud

Disclaimer: I own no part of Harry Potter or its associated canon nor, any other already copyrighted material.

(A/N): Enjoy. It'll be probably Friday before the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 23

**Christmas at Grimmauld**

Harry had once tried to figure out how long it took gossip to go from one end of Hogwarts to the other. It was a problem Ginny had been infinitely helpful with, as had Luna with her keen, if oblivious, insights into the people and castle. For something simple such as someone falling in flying class, it could take half the day. A possible crush took and hour. A dead relative took half that. News of Dumbledore's death had gone from impossibility to reality in half that again. A full and surprisingly accurate account of what had happened in the Ministry circulated through the entire school, including the students who had slept in, in six minutes.

Harry and Ginny emerged from the passage a good forty-five minutes later, furiously trying to straighten their clothes. She waved a wand past her head and her hair instantly pulled itself back into a neatly combed order. She began to raise it to Harry's head before realizing the futility and stuck it back in her pocket. Harry pulled his robes back around his shoulders, the torn edge still hanging to the side. Though they had managed to clean up a little, they hadn't had time to change clothes. They glanced at each other, both smiling like idiots. Harry did his best, which wasn't saying much, to speak in a serious tone.

"Well, I must say…that's the best thank you I've ever gotten." She reached up and straightened his glasses, also vainly faking a serious tone.

"Yes, same here. You know," she began to straighten his shirt and then grabbed his lapels forcefully, "it could have been even better." Harry's arm started twitching again.

"In a secret passage at school? We'll be back at Grimmauld tomorrow."

"Yes…yes…" She released his robes and stepped back. "I suppose you're right. And my parents were right around the corner. Bit of an uproar if they had found us."

"You think?" He was interrupted from further innuendo by a rumbling in his stomach. She cocked an eyebrow as she glanced at him. "Well…I did sort of skip breakfast."

"So did I." She glanced along the corridor and noticed the portrait that led to the kitchens. "And there we go!" Harry followed her eyes but strangely shook his head.

"Wait…lunch should be starting about now. We go to the kitchens the house elves will kick us out. Well, Dobby would probably stop them, but why risk it?"

"Right…so the Hall it is." She took his offered arm and they set out back across the castle. "You know, we could have…"

"Ginny!"

"What? I'm just saying…"

"We'll be home tomorrow. Besides, this place will be crawling with parents in the next few hours. And Aurors. And everyone else. No parent is going to stay home now. There's probably a hundred owls coming in this minute." Harry's prediction turned out to be perfectly true. It seemed the news of the battle at the Ministry had taken scarcely longer to circle the wizarding world than it had taken to cross Hogwarts. The ceiling of the Great Hall was a tornado of owls deluging nearly everyone within with at least one piece of mail. Several dozen envelopes were piling up in front of Professor McGonagall's chair at the head table. Only Flitwick and Sprout were at the table currently, sorting through the ever growing stack of mail.

Harry glanced around to the rest of the room and found not only students but Ministry workers and a couple Aurors eating. Many of the workers sat with their children while the Aurors each had a small clearing around them. Most of the DA had apparently cleared the infirmary and were seated, according to team instead of house, consuming some much need sustenance. As they entered a few students close to the door noticed them and soon the entire student body had risen and was giving them a round of applause. Taking a small bow at the reception, they found Ron and Hermione and hurried to sit across from them. Ron was downing everything in sight while Hermione ate with far more reserve. With barely a nod for greeting, the pair sat and began mimicking Ron's actions. Hermione looked up between bites.

"Where have you two been? McGonagall's been here looking for you twice Harry. You just disappeared for over an hour!" Harry shrugged and kept double handing his way through a chicken while Ginny responded.

"Where have we been? How about what were you two doing? I noticed you were gone when I left my parents' room." Hermione opened her mouth to respond…and then snapped it shut. "Yeah…thought so."

"Well…anyway, she said to give you this." She handed Harry an envelope with his name hastily scribbled on it. Having already torn through the entire roast chicken he wiped off his hand and took it. Ripping the seal he pulled out a small scrap of paper and read over the few lines quickly. "What is it?" Harry handed it back so she could read for herself.

"A meeting. She wants me there as soon as possible." He immediately rose from the table and stepped over the bench. Ginny glanced up at him, again looking concerned.

"What do suppose it's about?"

"Afternoon tea." There was no trace humor in his response.

"Hey, don't get snippy with me." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Sorry. I'm sorry. I'll…be back as soon as I can." She nodded sympathetically as he began to stride away, all three staring after him. A thousand possibilities shot through his mind as he began to ascend the levels of the castle. For once, the only thing he didn't fear was the ministry trying to punish him. Bracing the best he could for whatever might await him, he passed the Gargoyle and knocked on McGonagall's door. Her curt and slightly weary reply came back a second later and he pushed the door open.

The office was more crowded than he ever remembered it. To one side stood seven people he recognized as Hogwarts Governors in a little group conferring with each other. To the other side stood half a dozen Aurors, strangely silent. Remus and Moody were standing together near the desk which McGonagall was sitting at. To the far side of the desk, much to Harry's surprise stood Cornelius Fudge, looking more powerless than Harry could remember. All of them turned as he entered, each going silent. Stepping toward the desk his head half turned to see Professor Keystone leaning against the wall, partly behind a cupboard.

"You summoned me Headmistress?" She nodded slowly and looked up at him.

"Yes Mr. Potter, thank you for coming. Though you might have been a bit quicker."

"Sorry, got hung up in the infirmary." For a wonder she let the blatant lie slide. Clearly she had other things on her mind, or was taking advantage of the useful story for the others. "What can I do for you?" She considered him for a moment before speaking.

"Do you know how many people died this morning at the Ministry?" He considered the question for a moment, trying to recall the numbers Neville had ran off.

"Uh…sixty…something? Neville knows for sure."

"Seventy three, including thirty-two Death Eaters. I did check with Mr. Longbottom." She indicated a scrap of paper in her hand and tossed it aside. She rose and squared herself to face him. For the first time since Dumbledore's death, she seemed to have regained her strength. "You ignored my express commands, my wishes and who knows how many rules by leading a group of fellow students into a battle that should have been a massacre." She paused for a moment, her voice dropping to carry a truly awestruck tone.

"And then, you did something even less likely. You brought every one of them back and the worst injury was a bumped head. You not only brought them back, but also rescued two thirds of the ministry's employees and struck a greater blow against You-Know-Who in one hour than the Ministry has managed in two years." Harry noticed both Fudge and the Aurors looking relatively sheepish by this point. Remus and Moody, on the other hand, beamed with pride. "You've broken more rules and laws in one day than convicted criminals do in a life time…and I'll be amazed if you don't get the Order of Merlin for it." She finally looked genuinely proud of him, approval clear in her eye.

"Which is why you're here Harry." He turned a little as Fudge spoke, for once without the pompous air that was usually his calling card. "If the past couple years have shown me anything, it's that you and Albus had a much better grasp on what was going on than I did." Harry nearly fainted at that. A glance told him some of the others felt the same. Humility from Fudge? Had the world truly turned on its ear? "Unfortunately, Rufus fell into much the same predicament; surrounded by yes men and insulated in that ivory tower we call the Minister's office." He approached and, for the only time Harry could remember, looked rather abashed. "Forgive me Harry. I'm just an old politician, too used to hearing what he wanted." He slowly extended his hand. After a moment, Harry took it and shook firmly.

"You didn't come just to say that." Fudge smiled just a little and shook his head.

"No I didn't. Professor Keystone was kind enough to review most of what happened at the ministry. All of us are very impressed. However, with Minister Scrimgeour missing and presumed dead…or worse, some quick decisions had to be made. Proving once again that people prefer the familiar, if less than wonderful, to the unknown, I've been named the emergency Minister. Though Minister of what…"

"Of those who survived." Harry turned to find the lead Auror, a grizzled middle aged man who had lost an arm, looking directly at him. "Iverson McCraggen, Deputy Head of the Auror office. Harting, the Head, died on the table at St. Mungo's, leaving me in charge. I'll give it to you straight Potter. The ministry is shattered, the Aurors are scattered and broken and now we've no place to call head quarters. This morning just proved that the Ministry building, despite all our efforts, is no longer safe. I've already begun sending teams back to recover and identify the dead, but we can't go back there until You-Know-Who has been dealt with." Harry suddenly got fed up with the euphemisms.

"Bloody Hell! His name is Voldemort! Use it!" Several of them took half a step back as Harry felt an ethereal wind start to rise around him, causing his robes to ripple a little. Quickly taking a deep breath before he blew someone or something up, he continued in a cold voice. "What's he going to do? Kill you? He as good as murdered seventy people today, how many of you think it was because they said his name?" Shaking his head in disgust he turned back to McGonagall. "You needed me here for something?" For a miracle she ignored his tone.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, we do. We were hoping you might be able to give us a bit of insight into what You-…Voldemort's next move might be. Where will he strike next?" Harry glanced around wondering what effect his answer would have on the rest. He and Ron had worked this out months ago; he just hadn't expected the Ministry to be hit first. It still came down to the same thing, the same answer.

"Here." Shock resonated around the room in a flash. "It's all that's left; it's all he truly wants. Other than me dead. His goal is to take Hogwarts." It took several moments before any of them could respond. It was McGonagall who did.

"Thank you Harry." She glanced to the governors. "We were afraid that's what you'd say. Well…even so, we've agreed it's more important than ever that the school stay open. And the ministry if currently looking for a new place to gather, if only temporarily." He glanced around and received confirming nods from the governors and the few Aurors. Fudge was also nodding an agreement.

"I don't know where we might find temporary offices, but needless to say, they'll remain secret even if we do. Might I speak to you come the New Year Mr. Potter? There are a couple things I would value your insight on." Harry watched him warily, still unused to this Fudge, before nodding slowly. "Thank you. Well, until then. Fare well." A short bow to the Headmistress and he headed out, carrying the Aurors in his wake. A moment later the Governors also bade farewell and departed for family and friends.

Keystone pushed away from the wall and approached. "You're sure he'll strike here next?" Harry nodded slowly as he responded.

"Yes. Hogwarts holds a fascination for him and possessing it is his primary goal."

"Then I'd best go speak to my friends, see if we can get more help. Professor." With a half bow to McGonagall he turned and strode out. Remus watched him go before following suit.

"Tonks was part of the first group to go back. She was one of the few that hadn't already fought. I'm going to go check on her." As he passed he set a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Your parents would be proud Harry." Nodding quickly he continued on.

"I'll come with you. See if these Aurors still know how to fight." Moody followed him out, giving Harry a rather respectful nod as he passed, and leaving him alone with McGonagall.

"Harry…are you still planning to go home tomorrow?" It took a moment for Harry's mind to make the jump to their new topic.

"Uh…yeah. Someone will be staying with Percy most of the time, at least until he wakes up, but I'm still planning to go through New Years at least. Why…? You want me to stay?" She shook her head slowly.

"No…I want you to take some time away." She turned to the window and took a few steps toward it. Harry felt vaguely uncomfortable for a moment before she spoke. "Harry…I've never been as smart as Albus. I could never see the patterns he could or learn much of what he was capable of. He had a plan, I know he did. And he passed it on to you. I won't ask you to tell me what it was, I doubt you would anyway." She turned back and Harry was surprised at the nearly pleading look in her eye. "But…is there anything you can tell me?" He only needed to consider it a moment. He didn't know what else Dumbledore had planned, but he knew what had to be done here.

"Keep the school going. He loved Hogwarts above all else and would want it to stay open. I'm sorry I can't tell you more."

"I understand…thank you." Harry nodded slowly, his eyes scanning the room over all the things he had seen before and he realized again just how much of the man was still here. He glanced back to the headmistress. "Take care Harry."

"I will." She nodded and he could sense it was time to leave. Turning back, he pulled the door open.

"Albus would be proud of you." Smiling to himself, Harry exited and headed down the stairs, past the stone guardian and back out into the school which was abuzz with activity. Glancing up, he found the others waiting for in the hall. The girls were standing close together and whispering while Ron leaned against the opposite wall looking bored and occasionally glancing at them quizzically. As Harry approached he pushed off the wall and inclined his head in greeting.

"Hey mate."

"Hey Ron."

"So, what did McGonagall want? We saw some Aurors and Cornelius Fudge of all people leaving just a few minutes ago." The girls joined him as he answered.

"Uh…yeah…he's been made temporary minister since Scrimgeour is…missing." Hermione looked nearly as outraged as Harry would have felt at being told that.

"Fudge?! But he's an idiot! After all he's done; they're going to let him have the job again!" The others looked just as annoyed until they noticed the passive acceptance on Harry's face. Hermione looked at him quizzically. "What?"

"Fudge. He's…changed. I think that year out of office gave him a real wake up call. He may not be the best available choice, but I think he'll be the most effective right now. Besides, they need someone to look to and at the very least, he'll do minimal damage." Ron nodded thoughtfully.

"You think he'll actually listen to you this time?"

"I think he might. Which reminds me, they were asking about what I thought Voldemort's next move would be."

"You tell them the truth?"

"Of course." Ginny glanced back and forth and Harry realized neither she nor Hermione had been in on that particular conversation. He and Ron had hadn't meant to exclude them, it just seemed they were better able to think with tactical clarity when the girls weren't in the room. "We'll explain later. Too many people around here." The both nodded in agreement and Ginny glanced back down the corridor, huntedly. "What?"

"Parents have started arriving and settling in. Some how the fact it was an organized group students that went to the ministry has been left out of the stories and no one is seems positive which students went. None of the parents anyway. There are three names that keep coming up though." Harry pointed to Hermione, Ron and himself. "Yep. You especially. A dozen parents have already tried to interrogate us to find out where you were. I'm not sure if they want to thank you or kill you, but they are hunting you."

"Great. So I only have to get through half the castle without being seen to get back to the tower." He smiled a little. "Fortunately, I have just the thing." Glancing around to make sure the hall was clear, he whipped out his invisibility cloak and wrapped it around himself. Hermione smiled appreciatively.

"Good idea. Ronald, you head for the dungeons, I'll head for the Astronomy Tower and Ginny, Harry can follow you up to our room." With quick nods the pair broke off in opposite directions to draw off anyone searching for Harry. Waiting for a few moments until they were out of sight, Ginny headed out as well. Walking silently, Harry followed her down the hall. She was careful not to look back at him as she passed several people walking with purpose, a few asking if she knew where Harry Potter was. With all the sincerity befitting a Weasley child, she lied right to their faces.

Reaching Ron and Hermione's room, he finally took off the cloak and crashed to the couch next to her. Having been basically at a dead run since he woke up in a cold sweat, it felt good to sit still and do nothing. He glanced over as she leaned into his shoulder and glanced up at him.

"So…what do we do now, 'Captain'?"

"Rest. Lots of rest."

* * *

The thing that got to Harry, as he entered the Great Hall and sat next to his friends for dinner, was the curious looks he got. Not from the students, who had grown used to his presence and various antics, but from their parents and the ministry officials. Having joined the students, they now nicely filled the tables and as students or coworkers informed them, they would inevitably rise to try and get a glimpse of him. Having grown used to it for the last seven years, he pretty much ignored it, but it still irked the back of his mind. He also noticed more than a few staring at Professor Keystone as he entered and spilt off from his friends to take his place at the staff table.

That was all pushed away though as McGonagall stood from her seat and awaited silence. It came instantly from the student body, though it took surprisingly longer for the adults to fall silent, something which visibly annoyed her. Finally having everyone's attention, she spoke.

"Good evening. Welcome to all of our visitors, I hope your stay will be comfortable in this dark time." Having observed the niceties, her voice became far more serious. "As you know, the Ministry of Magic itself was attacked this morning and virtually destroyed by Lord Voldemort and a contingent of his Death Eaters. Directly due to the intervention of a group from this school, the attack was repelled, but at a great cost of life and limb. Despite that, the building itself remains unsafe. So, for the time being, a number of its employees and its entire Auror department will be housed here at the school. I trust you to treat them with the respect they deserve.

"Now…over the course of Christmas break, the kitchens will be operating on a holiday schedule so bear that in mind. Also, for the duration of the year, it has been decided that all further excursions outside the castle will be canceled. This means no visits to Hogsmeade will be allowed and that Care for Magical Creatures will be conducted inside the walls." She took a breath and steadied herself before continuing. "Professor Dumbledore once said 'The time is coming when we will all have to choose between what is right and what is easy.' I'm telling you now, that time is here. Never before has the Magical world known danger and darkness such as exists right now. This castle, and all of us, are a beacon of hope in these dark times and together we can keep it so." Leaving that thought in the air, she waved her hands to summon the feast and returned to her seat.

Harry and his friends dug in, as did much of the DA. They had heard this speech before, when he made it four months ago. For the rest however, it took a few moments of contemplation before they slowly began eating.

* * *

It was a challenge for Harry to collect everything he wanted to bring back to his house for the holidays and not have it bulging out of his pockets. In the end he decided that all he really needed was his broom and some other odds and ends. He could always come back if he needed something else. How to get the broom to Ron's room, where the quartet would be leaving from, though was still a problem, but one easily solved. Using the key he jumped to Zonko's and then back to the school.

The recovered Arthur had left early in the morning, supposedly to talk to some of his fellow ministry workers who had been home during the attack. Before leaving he had again thanked Harry for his help. Molly had decided she would be coming back later after receiving a letter from the twins that they would keep an eye on Percy for her. Charlie, Bill and Fleur were also coming in for the holidays. The attack on Percy was the deciding factor on where the couple would spend Christmas. Molly was looking brighter at possibly having her whole family back together for Christmas.

Harry popped into Ron and Hermione's sitting room and looked around, his broom over his shoulder. Ron appeared immediately, strangely energetic for so early in the morning. "Morning mate."

"Morning. You two ready to go?" He pointed to a suitcase sitting next to a couch, a broom strapped to the top.

"Yep, all set."

"Where's Hermione's?" Harry glanced around the room but found no other luggage.

"Oh…turned out neither of us had a lot to bring along, so we split a case. Less to carry." Harry cocked an eyebrow at that.

"Did you now?"

"Yeah we did, so?" He turned at Hermione's voice to find her coming out of her room. Harry shrugged noncommittally.

"Nothing." He was saved from further explanation as Ginny appeared from the portrait hole also with trunk behind her and a Firebolt over her shoulder. Ron got what Harry quickly realized was his first clear look at the broom. When she had been on the train he had been otherwise occupied and she hadn't had the chance to ride it since. His mouth dropped open as he stared at it.

"Morning. Neville's got the coin and promised to watch the school, so I'm ready to go."

"Where did you get that?!" He was pointing straight at the broom over her shoulder. Hermione followed his finger and also looked surprise at seeing the top of the line and extremely expensive broom. Ginny looked just a little smug as she responded.

"For my birthday."

"From who?!"

"From me." Both of them looked at Harry, Ron stunned and Hermione with a strangely happy look in her eye. Ron couldn't speak any more and simply stood there staring at the broom. It took Hermione grabbing him in one hand and their trunk in the other to get him to move. Harry held out the key and each of them Grabbed hold, Ginny holding the broom and trunk in one hand. A second later they were pulled the short distance from the room to Zonko's basement.

Hermione and Ron each took one of the trunks and apperated a moment later. Pulling Ginny close for a side along apperation, Harry turned a little and disappeared. Both of them arrived in the entryway at Grimmauld a moment later. Glancing over, Harry found the portrait of Mrs. Black still looking angry and sulking in her blessedly silent frame. Heading up the two flights of stairs past the already bustling second floor, they found the others waiting near on the landing. Harry helped Ginny carry her trunk down to her room while Ron and Hermione headed into Ron's room to unpack.

When Harry arrived at his door after helping Ginny he found a few packages piled at his otherwise sealed room. Opening them after stepping inside he found the Tri-Wizard cup, his Quiddich plaque and the Sword of Godric Gryffindor. The cup and plaque found homes on of the short bookcases near the door. After drawing the sword and swinging it around a couple times, he set it on the desk and turned to cleaning away the dust that had built up on everything in Mrs. Weasley's forced absence.

Christmas Eve turned out to be a relatively calm day. Order members arrived slowly all day and the second floor grew accordingly to room them all. By the time evening itself had rolled around, there were a good fifty people in the house. With so many around, the quartet quickly found themselves in Harry's room, if only to get a little peace and quiet. They spent very little time talking and instead just enjoyed being away from the school, Ginny curled up with Harry while Ron and Hermione half sat together while she paged through a book. Harry chuckled to himself at the way his two friends would slowly move closer for half an hour before one of them realized how close they were and pulled back. He, on the other hand, simply enjoyed being close to Ginny.

Christmas itself was also a low key affair starting with a typical Weasley breakfast and followed by not much else. No one had had time to pick up presents though Mrs. Weasley had managed her usual run of sweaters, once again including Harry and this time Hermione. Most everyone was content to sleep and just rest, many of them not even bothering to get fully dressed, simply floating around in robes with mugs of hot chocolate from the constantly brewing cauldron Molly had set up in the basement.

Hermione and Ron disappeared for few hours during the day and Harry found out from Ron after they returned that the pair had visited her parents. The point that he kept bringing up was being introduced as her boyfriend. Harry just shook his head at the way they were acting. It had always been like that with them, never the same for more than a few minutes at a time. It was kind of like watching lightning crackle during a storm the way they would flash and flourish and then shy away from each other. Their standard seemed to be leap ahead, jump back and then slowly work their way back to that point before jumping ahead again. At this rate they were going to be married before either proposed.

All afternoon the Weasley's rotated through so Percy would never be alone. As the twins, Bill and Charlie arrived they immediately sought out Harry and each time was the same. It would start with whole hearted thanks for rescuing their father, slightly less enthusiastic thanks for their brother and then some kind hearted ribbing about him going out with Ginny. Having just escaped the lately arrived Charlie after departing the packed living room for bed, he slid into his room and closed the door, falling back against it.

Falling back onto his bed after pulling off the family sweater, he kicked off his shoes and stretched, pulling the t-shirt free of his jeans. He barely had a minute to rest before a knock came at his door. His eyes popped open as he sat up at the edge of the bed and slowly rose to his feet. "Come in." The door opened slowly and Ginny slid in, firmly closing it behind her. She was wearing a long bathrobe tied around her waist and pulled tightly around her neck. She also carried a small box. "Oh…hey."

"Hi." She looked uncharacteristically nervous for a moment, but it quickly passed. "I got you something." She lifted the small box a few inches. He took the few steps forward and accepted it. It was indeed a small black box with a slip on top.

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"I know. But I think you'll like this." Cocking an eyebrow at what it might be, he looked the box over and removed the top. Sitting inside, in a single piece of white tissue paper, was a deep red stick on bow. He stared at it, confused.

"Uh…thanks." He glanced up to find her smiling at him. With out a word she picked the bow from the box, pulled off the paper and stuck it firmly to the shoulder of her robe, just above her heart. When her eyes again met his, they held a look he remembered very well.

"Merry Christmas Harry; would you like to unwrap your present now?" Harry's arm started twitching violently a split second later. As she spoke, she untied the robe and let it slide to the ground around her bare feet, revealing the dress she had worn to the Yule Ball. As with the first time he had seen it, his jaw hit the ground and his eyes hit the glasses. As he stood stunned, her wand appeared from somewhere and he felt the door lock and a silencing ward settle over the room. Not waiting for him to recover, she dropped the wand, stepped forward and pulled him into a deeply passionate kiss. His body responded immediately by pulling her close, his hand finding much more fun things to do than twitch.

It only took a moment before he felt her hands running up under his shirt and his under the straps of her dress, desperately trying to get them off her shoulders. He could feel fire hotter than the sun flowing through his veins and could tell by the look in her eyes that she felt it too. In one swift motion his shirt and glasses were gone and he managed to get the straps off her arms.

Passion was bouncing back and forth between them, growing stronger each time and it threatened to scour all thought from his mind. He desperately wanted to give in and let go. She wanted it, he wanted it, it was perfect. Except… Suddenly drawing back he put a hand on each of her shoulders, holding her back. "Wait, just a minute…wait." He could feel more than see confusion, pain and then anger rising in her. He could hardly blame her. She tried to fight off his grip and close back in but he held firm.

"Damn it Harry, what?!" A silent accio brought his glasses to his hand and he slipped them on to see real hurt in her eyes. "What?! Don't you dare try to tell me you don't want this."

"No! No…it's not that. It's…" He was unable to face her and looked away. He could hear concern rising in her voice.

"Harry…? What?" He took a slow breath before continuing.

"It…when we went to the orphanage, you remember?" She nodded, clearly confused. "To get to the Horcrux, there was a door that required a blood sacrifice. The blood of an innocent." She took a moment to figure out exactly what that meant.

"So? Have Ron do it." She again tried to push through his grip and failed.

"Won't work. He tried it. And I don't think Hermione could do it either." She rolled her eyes at the first and looked a little stunned at the second.

"You mean they…"

"Yeah."

"But…you've got all the Horcrux you need. What's the problem?"

"I…what if we missed one? Or we need the blood of an innocent to destroy one? I…god! I want to do this. I…I just can't risk it." His head fell in resignation; his hands on her shoulders loosened in defeat. It was several moments before he felt her hand reach out and raise his chin. He found her hurt and anger gone, replaced by acceptance.

"Okay. We wait. But when this is all over…you're making it up to me." She punctuated that with several sharp pokes to his bare chest. He marveled at how quickly she had switched convictions. A little chuckle from her brought out one form him. "Why does this always happen to us?"

"Just unlucky I guess." He smiled a little despite the huff in his mind as she pulled the straps back up her arms and called her robe to her hand. Slipping it back around her frame she tied it tightly, neatly covering the dress.

"I'm going to smack both of them upside the head next time I see them."

"Why?"

"Because if they hadn't, we could. Once again my brother causing me grief without even trying. Well," she stepped closer and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Good night Harry."

"Good night." With a final glance she turned and left, making her way back to her room. Harry took a couple steps and cast his glasses to the desk before falling back onto the bed. Pushing off his already unbuckled jeans he rolled over and crawled under the covers, purely annoyed.

* * *

(A/N): If you feel it is warranted feel free to review. I welcome any and all opinions. 


	25. Ch 24: Tortured Minds

Disclaimer: I own no part of Harry Potter or its associated canon nor, any other already copyrighted material.

(A/N):

* * *

Chapter 24

**Tortured Minds**

Harry slowly came around the following morning and took his time waking up. It was a full half hour before he rose, showered and dressed. Heading out the door he found Ginny looking for him. Greeting her with a fairly restrained kiss, he smiled. "Good morning, love."

"Good morning. We just got some good news."

"What?"

"Fred just dropped by, Percy is waking up. He's still a little dazed, but he's coming around. My parents went back with him and they're expecting us in a few minutes."

"That is good news. Ron and Hermione ready?"

"Yeah, they're waiting downstairs."

"Then let's go." Descended the stairs arm in arm, they found the other pair indeed ready and waiting, both looking rather pleased with the news, if not entirely sure they should be. Harry really couldn't blame them. After how Percy had behaved they were entitled to a little anger. Pulling the portkey he had taken to carrying everywhere from his pocket, he held it out to them. Each took a firm grip and a moment later the key pulled them across half the island to land squarely in the Heads' room. Having been used to take them to Zonko's previously, it obeyed its inbuilt directive and brought them here.

Heading out from the portrait hole, Harry and Ginny hung back a little as Ron and Hermione led. The castle was fairly quiet the morning after Christmas and they only encountered a couple patrolling Aurors and some parents out for an early morning walk around the school that had been their second home for seven years too.

"Fred say what was wrong with him? Why he's just waking up now?" Ginny shook her head in response.

"No. Could be any of a dozen things. Who knows what Voldemort might have done to him?"

"Yeah…" Hermione and Ron now had a good lead on the pair and Harry reflexively started walking faster to catch up. At a brisk pace he came around the last corner to the medical wing and saw Ron and Hermione curiously standing stone still, staring into the ward. "Uh…guys…?"

"Avada Kedavra!" The shouted curse made the blood in Harry's veins run cold. A split second was all he had to comprehend Ron diving to his side and pushing Hermione clear of the doorway before his best mate was hit square in the chest by a green jet, his already dead body stumbling back across the hall and smashing against the far wall before crumpling to the ground.

"RON!" All three screamed the name of the already dead Weasley. Hermione rolled over from her landing on the floor and began scrambling toward him, Ginny appearing next to her and helping. Harry's blood rose in rage as he dashed for the door, and slid to a stop in the middle of the frame, ready to do murder. What he saw in the few hundredths of a second froze him again to the core.

"It…it can't be…"

"Harry. How kind of you to join us." Voldemort stood, in his dead black robes, in the middle of the ward, wand raised. All around his feet stood the crumpled forms of red headed wizards and medical staff. He could see, from halfway across the room, Arthur Weasley, eyes glazed in death, his wand half drawn. On either side of him were the twins, similarly cut down. Rage beyond anything he had ever felt flooded his body, clouding his mind and birthing hate beyond measure. As his wand rose, he could see Ginny and Hermione, the sister and the lover, charging ahead on either side of him. As one, they yelled again.

"Avada Kevara!" Voldemort made no move to dodge. Instead, at the last second, he raised the aspirating form of Molly Weasley, which had been hanging unnoticed in his hand, in front of his body. All three Killing Curses hit her instead, a heartbeat of shear terror shone in her eyes before they fell dull forever. Her body crumpled to the ground after being dropped, only to be joined a heartbeat later as Voldemort's reprisal struck down her daughter and Hermione. Both had been unable to recover from what had happened to dodge or even attempt to block. Harry was left alone, facing the creature that had tormented him since his birth.

"How…" Voldemort smiled and raised a hand to his side, holding a small canteen. Pouring out the thick liquid within, Harry instantly recognized it as Polyjuice Potion.

"You'd be amazed how easy this is to hide."

"But…I saw you! At the Ministry!"

"You saw…exactly what I wished you to see Potter. A little Polyjuice and the most easily done Imperius Curse. That young fool will be ever so helpful at destroying the rest of the "Ministry"…after I'm done with you of course. Avada Kedavra!" Somehow Harry's reflexes kicked in and he dove to the side behind a bed, the curse exploding against the wall over Ron's head. A series of follow up shots tore apart the bed, the wall and everything else around him. "Stand up and face me Potter! I want to see you die!" Be it bravery or insanity, Harry slowly stood, the same cold fire as in the graveyard steadying his muscles. "That's right. Stand alone…and die! Avada Kedavra!"

Harry stood perfectly still, his mind frozen with shock. A split second before the curse hit, a body flew across his vision and caught it full in the back. His eyes automatically followed it to see Matt's lifeless form slide to a stop against a bed. Looking back up, he found Professor Keystone and Sarah closing the distance with Voldemort. The professor shouted back to him.

"Harry! Run! Get help!" He was moving before he realized it, making his way through the door. A flash of light at the periphery of his vision told him another had fallen. Glancing back he saw Sarah also slump to the floor. He tore past the form of Ron, his wand falling from his grasp as he ran and clattering uselessly to the ground. He could feel the Dark Lord at his back, and yet, run as he might, he could find no other person in the castle.

He headed for a flight of stairs. If he could get out of the castle, he could apperate away. Taking the first too quickly he stumbled and stumbled worse on the next. A second later he fell forward at incredible speed, face first toward a wall, the cracks in the bricks becoming readily apparent and he reached them and…

* * *

Harry jerked awake in an ice cold sweat, his entire body spasming a foot off the bed. Jerking upright, he began panting raggedly, desperately trying to get air into his lungs. His eyes stared straight ahead at nothing, the entire world a colored blur without his glasses. He instinctively reached for his scar but felt no pain. Just a nightmare. His ears just came back in time to hear a timid tapping on his door.

"Harry? It's Ginny. Can I come in?"

"Uh…yeah." He wasn't sure he had spoken loudly enough for her to hear until the door slowly opened and she stepped in. Fumbling for his glasses, he slid them on and she resolved into her normal form, already dressed. A glance to the clock told him it was already late morning. He tried to settle himself down and muster a somewhat normal greeting. "Good morning."

"Morning." She turned from closing the door. "Just got some good news. Percy is… Harry! What's wrong?" He knew he failed miserably at sounding fine, but he did it anyway as she jumped the footboard to land next to him.

"Uh…nothing. I'm fine." She grabbed his head in both of her hands and looked over him in a way that was oddly reminiscent of Mrs. Weasley whenever he arrived in the summer.

"You…are a really bad liar. You're also deathly white, ice cold, sweating and trying to breathe in the North Wind. What's going on?" He smiled a little at her lightning quick assessment.

"It was…just a nightmare." She cocked an eyebrow at that. She knew the history of him and his 'dreams.'

"Just a nightmare?"

"Yeah. No vision…this time." She nodded slowly and lowered her hands.

"How do you know?"

"Because we were both in it." At her gesture, he continued. "We went to Hogwarts to check on Percy…only he wasn't Percy, he was Voldemort. And after that it got really bad."

"My parents?" He nodded slowly. "Ron and Hermione?" He nodded again. "Me?"

"Yeah…" She nodded in slow acceptance. After a moment he managed to run his mind back to what she had said as she entered. "You…said something about Percy when you came in. Or you were about to."

"Uh…yeah. We just got word, from Madam Pomfrey via George, that Percy is awake and they've transferred him to St. Mungo's to recover. Mum's going to visit him in a little while. Oh…and Hermione told me to remind you Neville would be there as well." Harry nodded slowly and made mental note of the last.

"Okay…good. Different from the dream. That's good." His body finally came back down from its panicked state and he was able to formulate some ideas. "Okay…then I'd better get ready to go."

"Yeah. Uh…first, could you put a shirt on? Cause without the whole fearing for your life thing, that's really distracting." He smiled a little and began looking for the closest shirt, which happened to be the one that had been so quickly removed last night.

A few minutes later he was walking arm in arm with Ginny past the now perpetually annoyed Mrs. Black. The house was still packed with Order members, many of whom were awaiting the large meeting scheduled for the next evening. Harry still hadn't decided if he was going to reveal himself as the new head of the Order. So far things had worked well, but the boost in respect from what he had done at the Ministry might be enough to convince them he could do it.

Pushing open the door to the kitchen he found it blessedly close to empty. Only Ron and Hermione were sitting on one side of the table, slowly working on a plate of sandwiches Mrs. Weasley must have put together. With a cursory greeting Harry sat down across form them and also began eating. Ron was concentrating on the food while Hermione looked over the newest edition of the _Daily Prophet_. For the third day in a row, the attack on the Ministry was still the front page story. Each day had consisted of a longwinded recounting of what had happened by people that often failed to give more than a vaguely accurate version of events and various other peripheral commentaries.

None of the Aurors had been interviewed, due mostly, Harry suspected, to embarrassment over their failure. The accounts were all from other employees that gave horrible disjointed information due to their incredible levels of panic. About the only things consistent in all the accounts was the fact Voldemort (whom the paper still referred to as You-Know-who) had attacked with his Death Eaters, they were certain they were going to die and that Harry Potter and a muggle with a sword had shown up and saved them. The paper also took pains to establish the muggle with the sword as being Professor Keystone.

No one seemed to have noticed that it was a well organized group of students that had come to the Ministry's rescue. He and Keystone had been noticed, as had Ron's hair by a few people, but by and large they were too shell shocked to notice much else. Even Acting Minister Fudge, in the short statement he had released Christmas morning, had only made mention of the 'heroic actions of a group from Hogwarts' in his (Harry thought rather accurate) description of what had occurred. There was even muted discussion on the commentary page about handing out Orders of Merlin. What the Death Eaters would report to their master could only be guessed, but with all the inaccurate reports in the _Prophet_, the public was as good as guessing at what had happened. Judging by Hermione's reaction, they were printing the same wild stories today.

He glanced back and noticed Ginny hadn't joined him. Instead she strode decisively down the other side of the table and stopped behind Ron and Hermione. Before Harry could do more than cock an eyebrow, she used both hands to smack both of them upside the head. Before either could recover from the shock, she was seated next him and reaching for a sandwich. As Harry predicted, Ron was the first to explode in rage.

"What the bloody hell was that for!?" He had half risen and was staring at his sister with fire in his eyes, nearly as red as his hair. Hermione, curiously, was staring straight ahead, simply looking stunned, her mouth moving but not speaking. Harry realized it was probably the first time anyone had done that to her and she wasn't sure how to respond. Without the years of practice growing up with a group of siblings provided, all she could do was stare in surprise. Ginny responded with cool serenity at the same moment Harry remembered her promise from the previous night and forced himself not to chuckle.

"For being you."

"What?!" Harry firmly clenched his jaw at this point, more at Hermione's continued refusal to say or do anything than Ron's blind annoyance that was perfectly setting up his sister's responses.

"For being you and never learning to control your…actions." She cut her eyes significantly to Hermione before returning attention to the sandwich.

"What the hell are you talking-" he caught on to the look, "…about…" Truly outrageous amounts of guilt crossed his face, which was also turning even redder than it had, and he fell slowly to his seat. Hermione choose this moment to recover and also turned beat red, confirming Harry's suspicions, and buried her head in the paper, hiding the best she could. Ginny, meanwhile, was looking incredulously serene as she ate, betraying no sense of anything else. Harry physically bit his tongue to keep from laughing. A moment later the thought they might question how she had found out and the circumstances it had been under sobered him right up. Suddenly he felt a strong desire to leave the room as well.

"Say…weren't we going to visit Percy?" Hermione leapt at the out and sprang to her feet.

"You're right! The others are probably waiting. Come on Ronald!" Nearly dragging him from his seat, they bolted up the stairs. Harry finally allowed himself a small chuckle as he stood.

"I didn't think you were actually going to do it."

"I'm surprised you didn't." He shrugged in response as she rose and they headed for the door.

"Figured you hit them hard enough for the both of us. At least you didn't hex them." She glanced away a little sheepish. "Did you?"

"I did think about it. But I figure St. Mungo's has enough on their hands."

"Fair enough." Climbing the stairs they found Charlie, Bill and Mrs. Weasley had arrived and were standing next to Ron and Hermione, both of whom were trying vainly to hide reddened faces and receiving confused glances from the others. After a round of greeting they had to wait only a moment before Arthur rushed down the stairs and slid to a halt in front of them.

"Morning all. Ready to go?"

"Are we going to take the train this time?"

"No Harry. Because of all the attacks, the Hospital has begun allowing apperation right into their lobby. So witches and wizards can spend less time outside you see?" Harry nodded in response, a little surprised. "So, without further adieu…" He turned on the spot and vanished, followed quickly by his three sons, wife and Hermione. Harry was a little surprised Mrs. Weasley hadn't tried to take Ginny with her and began to suspect a setup. With no other choice than to oblige though, he held out his hand, accepted her firm embrace and dissapperated.

They appeared close to the invisible door in the lobby of St. Mungo's. The pair quickly joined the red haired group that was already making its way to the receptionist. Harry glanced around and noticed far fewer people waiting for help. Either there were fewer accidents, they were getting treated quicker…or people were too scared to come in. A number of seemingly uninjured people stood around, and each instantly locked onto Harry as he passed, giving him a small nod. Harry realized after a minute that they were all Aurors, protecting the hospital. He came to a stop as they reached the desk, Arthur in the lead.

"Percy Weasley please." The reception witch, looking more haggard and worn that Harry remembered from his last, albeit rushed, visit glanced up from the desk.

"Yes…uh…Fourth Floor. Spell damage. Been a bugger of a case. No one knows what happened to him."

"Thank you." He turned to the stairs. Just before he could move, her hand shot out and grabbed his sleeve.

"Is…is it true he was attacked by…by…"

"Yes." Pulling himself free, he defiantly headed for the stairwell, the others in tow. It was a quiet climb up the four flights. As they passed the first door Harry recalled Arthur's failed attempt at stitches two years earlier and chuckled a little. Reaching the fourth floor, posted with the sign Spell Damage, they found Fred leaning against the wall, staring at nothing. As they approached, he rolled his head to the side and smiled.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen. If you'll step right this way," he gestured to the door and pulled it open, "you can view the world's most annoying prat ahead on your left." Barely sparing a withering glance for him, they filed in and headed immediately for the bed Percy was propped up in and George sat next to. Though a little paler than before, he looked much like himself, thought the keen severity about his countenance had been seriously dulled. Led by Mrs. Weasley, the entire family pressed in tightly around the bed. Free of both a blood tie and any particular like for him, Harry and Hermione hung back from Percy's bed.

After standing uncomfortably for a few moments watching the various reactions of the patient's family and his rather somber mood, Harry felt a tug on his sleeve. Turning, he found Hermione jerking her head toward the door he knew led to the closed ward. Looking past her through the window he could just make out the figure of Neville at the far back of the room. Nodding in response he followed her as she headed for the door and away from the Weasley's. He caught Ginny's eye and gestured that he and Hermione were heading in. She gave an infinitesimal nod in response and turned back to her family.

Approaching the door, they were halted by a healer and an Auror. "Who are you here to see?" Harry though of the first name that came to mind.

"Uh…Gilderoy Lockhart." With a pleased smile the witch stepped aside and opened the door for them. Sliding inside they immediately sought Lockhart and found him blessedly asleep in his bed. They made it halfway down the ward of permanent residents before Neville noticed their approach. His grandmother was nowhere to be seen as he sat at the side of his father's bed and nodded to them in greeting.

"Hi."

"Hi Neville."

"Hey."

"You here to visit Percy? I saw him on the way in."

"Uh…yeah. We came with his family. He was just transferred in this morning." Neville nodded slowly at that.

"I heard some of the staff talking earlier…about the Ministry mostly and the patients from there. My gran overheard them and…" He stopped for a moment and Hermione lowered her head a little to see into his eyes. "She started talking about what I had done there and how proud she was…of me. Me." Harry smiled a little at that.

"Told you she was proud."

"Yeah… Thanks Harry. Without your help…" His gaze strayed back to his father who, like his mother, was currently wide awake, but staring at nothing.

"How…how are they?" The corner of his mouth jerked a little in response.

"The same as always. I try to keep some sort of hope that they might recover one day. But…"

"At least you still have them."

"Do I? Physically they're here but…it's like being on the other side of an unbreakable window. They're right there yet, try as I might…I can't reach them. It might have been better if…" He trailed off, but they both knew where that train of thought led. A moment later he looked up. "But you two didn't come here to talk about my parents. You should get back to Percy." Harry glanced over at Hermione and let her continue.

"Actually…we did." He glanced up, surprised. "We were hoping your Grandmother could tell us about…your father. He worked in the Department of Mysteries for a while. Right?" He nodded slowly.

"Yeah. She used to tell me stories about him. He was a great Auror, mum was too. Gran used to tell me all these stories about the both of them and the things they did. I think she was trying to make me into my dad by making him into a hero. He was too. But I'm not him."

"Did…did she ever talk about his work as an Unspeakable?" Neville shook his head slowly, as if double checking his memory as he did so.

"No. He was never allowed to talk about what he did." He frowned for a moment and his head cocked to the side. "Wait…wait a minute…" They did and his eyes slowly refocused. "She did tell me a story once…she was tired and I don't think she remembers cause when I asked about it again, she said she had no idea what I was talking about…" He trailed off and they waited patiently for him to continue.

"The day…the day before…this happened…he said he needed to meet with her, he had something really important to tell her. About his work at the Department of Mysteries. He had found out something about…V…Voldemort she needed to know." They both leaned in, hoping he had unwittingly remembered something important. "Unfortunately, the next time she saw them…they were like this." They both slumped back. "Not much of a story really. Just weird she would pretend it didn't happen."

"Yeah… Thanks Neville."

"Sure. Have a good break. I'll see you back at school."

"Yeah."

"See you later." He nodded as they turned to head back to the door.

"You know…it was weird…" They looked back over their shoulders as he spoke, again staring at his dad. "The first time I tried to use my original wand; it was my dad's you know, was to make a teacup float." Ron and Hermione glanced at each other, not sure where this little trip down memory lane had come from or where it was going.

"Did it work?"

"So to speak." He actually chuckled a little. "It lifted the cup about a foot into the air, only it was encased in some sort of weird light, not at all like a Leviosa spell. After a moment it fell straight to the table and broke. Gran had never seen anything like it. It was weird. She wasn't mad the cup was broke, she was more annoyed that she didn't know what spell I had actually cast." Hermione, ever the curious researcher, was the first to speak.

"Any chance you remember the name…?"

"That's the weirdest part. Somehow…I did know it. Sort of. Musex Aniimo. That's what I remember. I spent some time looking at school, but I could never find it. Probably some useless little thing." After a moment he started at having relayed the story to them. "I'm sorry. Nevermind, see you later." Harry and Hermione nodded together before heading rapidly for the door, heads spinning. Again passing the thankfully still sleeping Lockheart, they slipped back out the entrance and joined the remaining Weasleys.

Only Percy and Ron awaited them as they sat next to the bed. Neither was looking at the other and there seemed to an air of determined indifference. As they sat down, Percy's eyes focused on Harry.

"Harry…thank you. Mum told me what you did. For myself…and my father…thank you."

"You're welcome. You remember what happened?"

"Not really. Minister Scrimgeour was thrown back from his desk and then I leapt up from mine and jumped in front of him. In front of…"

"Voldemort."

"Yeah. Why did I do that? It's suicide."

"You're a Gryffindor. You couldn't do less."

"Maybe… But…why did he let me live?" He turned silent as his head fell to the side, deep in thought. None of them were able to come up with a satisfactory response. They were joined by the others a few minutes later and soon farewells were underway. Percy was to stay a few days just to recover and they would decide where he would go after that. Mrs. Weasley was patently annoyed as they headed down the stairs.

"I can't believe him! He almost gets killed and he wants to go right back to work for Fudge?" No one was foolish enough to say anything as they reached the lobby and apperated away.

Arriving back at Grimmauld place, the quartet broke off and headed immediately to Harry's room where Hermione relayed what had happened in the closed ward. Neither of the others could make heads or tails of it either. After sitting around and throwing out ideas for a few minutes, they eventually gave up.

Hermione again began perusing the copy of the _Daily Prophet_ and Harry looked over the cover. It struck him a moment later how much it looked like the issue right after the Halloween attack. "I wonder if they'll want me, or rather us, to do a Heroes of the Ministry interview this time around?" Hermione folded the paper and tossed it to the side.

"I doubt it. They're not likely to run out of ministry workers any time soon." She glanced around for a moment. "Hey…speaking of that interview…you were going to show us what happened on Halloween. Remember?"

"Oh yeah. Well…no time like the present." Touching the tip of his wand to his temple, he pulled out a rather long strand of memory and dropped it into the pensieve still sitting on the table between them. "After you." One by one they leaned forward and fell in. He joined them a moment later and landed just outside Zonko's, jumping to the side to avoid being run over by himself.

As his memory self took off, they too rose and floated behind him at high speed. While Ginny seemed to be enjoying herself, Hermione instinctively grabbed on tightly to Ron. She never had liked flying.

* * *

(A/N): If you feel it is warranted feel free to review. I welcome any and all opinions. 


	26. Ch 25: Plans Within Plans

Disclaimer: I own no part of Harry Potter or its associated canon nor, any other already copyrighted material.

(A/N):

* * *

Chapter 25

**Plans Within Plans**

After reliving the heart pounding battle with the Dementors, during which Hermione confirmed one had kissed the cup, Ginny had asked to see what had happened when they went to the orphanage. This time Hermione volunteered her memory after a moment's instruction by Harry. She had chosen to begin right after they stepped off the bus. Watching from her perspective, he was able to hear the entire conversation between the pair and the matron. Ginny got plenty of amusement from the whole ruse Hermione had cooked up and looked rather intrigued at the pair after the aging spell had taken effect. Harry got a good laugh as well hearing the pair faking marriage, and doing it rather easily, he thought.

Another effect of being in Hermione's memory was that they missed all the searching Harry had to do and the entire conversation with Juliette. It felt odd to Harry to know his invisible self could see the door but he, since it was Hermione's perspective, couldn't. It was awkward trying to cram all seven of them in the room and each of them got walked through at least once. Ginny looked around at the room and similarly commented on how cold and heartless it was as her brother had done.

He noticed Ron suddenly getting apprehensive as their search progressed and they found the cupboard. Of course… He was about to give physical confirmation of what the she had implied earlier. Harry was surprised when Ginny looked more annoyed that he had confessed to not having been with her than at her brother's outright proof. Fortunately, anything she was going to say was washed away when she saw the cavern and the snakes. He slid closer to hold her hand as he could see shades and shadows of the Chamber of Secrets pass her eyes. She had had bad experiences with caves and snakes. Of course, so had he.

The others were able to follow the conversation he had on the island this time as he translated for them. It took a moment of explanation when the snake mentioned Harry had set him free. It only took the time from catching the cup to escaping to tell though. As the memory trio broke for Zonko's to hurry back to school, the quartet fell out of the pensieve and back to their chairs.

Reliving the trip to the orphanage had raised a thought in Harry's mind. Heading over to his desk he pushed the sword carefully aside while pulling out quill and parchment. As he began to mentally compose the letter, he found Ginny standing next to him. Glancing over his shoulder he could see the others leaning close and mumbling about something. Refocusing on the red head directly in front of him, he smiled.

"Hey. Whatcha need?"

"I was thinking…"

"Uh oh…"

"Funny. Anyway, you promised I'd get to try out my birthday present while we were here."

"I did, didn't I?" Her smile was in confirmation, but her eyes promised wicked retribution if he didn't come through. "Okay. Go get your broom. We'll go before dinner." Her eyes lit up as she nodded enthusiastically and hurried from the room. A moment later his glance found the others also heading out. With a nod he turned back to his letter. Just before they left he could just make out Ron's voice.

"Say…Hermione? That thing about not being able to have kids…you just made that up. Right?" His voice sounded rather more concerned than was normal for him.

"Uh…yeah, as far as I know." He actually let out a relieved sigh. "Why?"

"Oh…uh…no reason." The door closed behind them before Harry had to hear anymore. Pushing that from his mind he focused on the letter and quickly scribbled a request to the Headmistress. Stuffing it haphazardly into an envelope he handed it off to Hedwig, who had just woken and had a bite to eat. Feeding her a couple treats he stroked the back of her head for a moment before she took off. Heading out into the cool winter air, she did a couple of swoops to stretch before darting off toward the horizon.

A moment later he spun and drew his wand at a sudden pop in the middle of the room. He found Ginny standing there with her broom over the shoulder of her winter coat, looking rather pleased with herself. Double checking her hat and gloves, she looked up. Harry slowly lowered his wand as she cocked an eyebrow at him. "What are you doing?!"

"Apperating."

"What?!"

"I've been taking lessons you know. Plus all the times I went with you."

"How long have you been able to do that?"

"Uh…my second lesson?" Harry gaped at her. "Uh…surprise?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh, come on. You're about to go for you first free flight in months and you seriously want to be mad about this?" Harry opened his mouth to continue, and then quickly switched what he was going to say.

"Good point." Sticking out his hand, his Firebolt leapt across the room from its place by his bed, followed by his coat. Catching it swiftly and slipping on the coat, he turned and opened the large window so they could take off. Just before he mounted the Firebolt, it occurred to him how ludicrously dangerous what they were about to do was. Ginny seemed to notice his hesitation as she approached, glancing out into the early evening.

"What? You worried about someone seeing us?"

"Well…yeah. It's not that a Death Eater might see us, but what about someone from school or even some muggles?"

"Well then, it's a good thing I learned this." He turned questioningly to her only to receive a sharp tap on the head with her wand, followed by the familiar cool drip of a freshly broken egg. He stood in shock as she repeated the charm on herself and watched with interest as her hands disappeared. Just able to make out the edge of her form and the mostly judging by the movement of the broom, his eyes followed as she twirled around. After a moment he was able to speak.

"Where did you learn a Disillusionment charm?!"

"From Hermione of course." Harry blinked a couple times.

"Oh…" Harry judged she had mounted her broom by the way it moved. It seemed to be jerking a little, anxious to leave, as was its rider.

"Shall we?"

"Oh…yeah!" Making a barely visible flourish with his hand, he waited as she ducked and shot out into the waning day. He followed a moment later, the window closing automatically behind him. The pure joy of flight warmed him and acted as a counter to the cool winter air. His Seeker eyes picked out her broom, already several hundred feet away. Leaning low, he quickly closed the distance.

As he caught up, she leaned in as well and it soon became a race over the roof tops, each trying to outrun the other. Tearing past trees and hills, it was only a couple minutes until they broke out into the open countryside. Having reached truly blinding speeds, they simultaneously began to slow down and laugh like maniacs as they came to a circling hover over a random copse of trees. After months without Quiddich or flight of any kind, they were in a state of euphoria from merely being in the air. Running out of air they panted to a stop, still chuckling and glanced at each other. Despite the charm, they both knew the other had the same idiotically wide grin.

"So…you like your birthday present?"

"Hmmm…I think it needs more testing."

"Well…by all means…" Setting off at a much more leisurely pace this time, they floated over the countryside. For over an hour they were content to cruise here and there, the occasional sprint or swoop thrown in every now and again. As the sun reached the horizon, they made their way back toward the city and a warm meal.

Hovering a few thousand feet over Grimmauld Place and watching the sunset, Harry was smiling. "That felt good." He could sense Ginny smiling to his right.

"Yeah…"

"So…now do you like your birthday present?" She spun slowly around on her broom and floated over, facing him.

"Yeah, I like it." Managing to catch his coat on the first try, she pulled him close for a kiss. "But I love you."

"Good, I love you too." After a kiss that bordered on being obscenely long, they spiraled back down to Harry's house and though the window. Ginny left a moment later before the kiss could push them further than they wanted right now. Left alone, Harry set his broom back at the side of the desk and stripped off his winter gear. A minute later he picked up the sword of Godric Gryffindor.

For the years it had spent in Dumbledore's office and wherever it had been before that, it looked as if it had been made yesterday. Holding it in one hand, he drew the cup of Helga Hufflepuff from the pocket of his jacket and set it on the desk. A moment later he pulled out the Mirror and Locket from the box on the upper shelf and set them next to it. In contrast to the other three, the cup looked worn and cracked. On a whim he set the sword down and moved the cup off to the side. Drawing his wand, he pointed at the artifact.

"Musex Aniimo." Nothing happened. He tried again. "Musex Aniimo." Still nothing. No glowing light, no levitation, it didn't even feel like magic was being cast. Replacing his wand, he put the other three relics in the box and again took up the blade.

Professor Keystone had demonstrated on many occasions the usefulness of swordplay and Harry himself had saved the school with this very blade. He swung it around a few times, vaguely trying to mimic the moves the professor had made. Setting it aside as Hedwig returned for a nap, he headed down to dinner.

* * *

Harry rose the next morning with a purpose. The largest Order meeting in history was happening this evening and he had things to do. Grabbing the bag of sickles he had been hoarding, he stepped out of the room and almost immediately entered the workshop they had put together. The smell of another batch of Wolfsbane potion hung in the air as he entered. Lupin's supply was running low and Hermione was again working on more. Ginny was already there sitting on the far side of the main table and paging through the Daily Prophet. She glanced up and folded the paper, which was still running interviews with Ministry staff.

"Morning."

"Morning. You ready to do this?" Harry took a seat opposite her and opened the bag.

"Yeah. How many did you figure we need?" They both drew wands as he pulled out the first sickle.

"I figure thirty. That should spread them out enough to cover the entire Order."

"Okay." Setting the silver coin on the table he pointed his wand and cast a nonverbal spell. The coin seemed to turn into liquid metal for a moment as it flowed into a new form. After a few seconds it coalesced into a small silver feather, highlighted with red enamel that formed a vein like structure within the piece. Though hard to tell immediately, it was a perfect phoenix feather Harry had modeled on the many he had seen of Fawkes. Smiling at his transfiguration, he slid it across the table to Ginny's waiting hand. She held it up for a moment and admired the work and the extremely intricate crafting a silversmith would be pressed to duplicate.

"You know…I've never actually seen this spell being used."

"What? You mean there is a spell the great Harry Potter doesn't know?"

"Oh stop it." Harry rolled his eyes while she giggled a little.

"Okay… Well…you just want these to vibrate when the master is used, right?" Harry nodded in response. "Okay…then I just have to…there." She tapped the feather with her wand. It responded by momentarily turning red and shaking against the table before again going still. She flicked it back over to him. "That's one."

"Very nice. Well, let's get going." Taking out another sickle, he began the transfiguration again.

It took them just over an hour to turn the bag full of coins into a bag full of feathers. The last was the master, which Harry would carry, and was just a little larger than the rest. Finishing the more complicated spell on the last she handed it over as he laid all the slave feathers out in neat rows for testing. "Okay, just touch your wand to the feather for a moment." He did so, and after a few seconds, each of the smaller feathers began to vibrate. Rapidly touching each before it could fall off the table, they gathered them back into the bag, which Harry stuffed into his pocket. He let out a relieved sigh that that part of it was done.

"Thanks."

"Of course." Harry waited for a moment before setting off in a more perilous direction.

"About the meeting tonight…" He drifted off, not really wanting to continue, but knowing he must.

"I can't come, can I?" He nodded slowly. Somehow he knew she knew what he was going to say.

"It's not that I don't want you to, but…"

"I know. Separation, right?" He nodded slowly. "Harry…it's okay. I've got an Army to run. You can deal with the Order."

"On second thought…want to trade?"

"Not in a million years."

"Awww…" A few moments later a dreary Ron stumbled in clutching a large roll of parchment under his arm.

"Morning…" he glanced around, "right?"

"Yeah mate. For another couple hours at least. How _do_ you get to class on time?"

"Hermione mostly. Better than an alarm clock."

"You got the map?" Ron half lifted the roll of parchment under his arm. Harry turned back to Ginny. "Sorry, Order business."

"Yeah, yeah. Later." With a smile for him and a positively icy look for her brother, she headed out, closing the door a little firmly behind her. Ron turned back from watching her go.

"You know, she could have stayed."

"Not really." At Ron's questioning look, he explained. "I can't think straight when she's in the room." Ron chuckled a little as he unrolled the parchment across the table and weighed it down at the corners with ink bottles and a cauldron.

"Yeah, I know the feeling." He glanced down at the parchment and the map of Hogwarts and the surrounding grounds all the way to Hogsmeade. With a bit of help from Hagrid, he had managed to make it almost perfectly accurate. Still staring at the map, Ron continued. "Did you tell Ginny? About me and Hermione?" Harry swallowed hard trying to decide what to say.

"I…I might have mentioned I had some suspicions."

"Really." Ron's voice was strangely flat, something that spooked him quite badly.

"Well, after the orphanage and the way you two act sometimes…"

"Yeah…but you didn't tell her about the orphanage on Halloween, for which I thank you, as does Hermione. However, she also wasn't surprised when she saw it in that memory…so someone must have told her something."

"Maybe she talked to Hermione." Harry also studied the map, not daring to raise his eyes.

"Maybe…" Ron wasn't moving, which was a bad sign. Lately when he looked at a map, he began subconsciously plotting strategies which his hands would sort of draw out in the air. His head popped up and he stared right at Harry. "This is all your fault you know." Harry's head also popped up and he looked around huntedly.

"Wait…what? How am I involved in this at all?"

"You helped me buy that necklace!"

"And…? Didn't she like it?"

"She loved it! Then she decided to show her appreciation. Next time I had a clear thought it was the following morning and we were late for class. I tried to get up only to find my arm pinned under her head. Do you have any idea how awkward that was?!" Harry glanced off to the side, trying to find a way out of this conversation.

"Um…I think I can guess."

"It took us a month to sit down and talk about it and we're still confused."

"Uh…huh…" Harry half pointed down at the map. "Could we maybe…" Ron looked as if he was going to plough on, but eventually gave up in exasperation and refocused on the map. After waiting a moment to make sure he was done, Harry also looked back down.

* * *

Harry entered the kitchen flanked by Ron and Hermione to find many Order members gathered, already present and waiting. Many were drinking from a cauldron of punch Mrs. Weasley had made that was sitting in the middle of the table. Every inch of the benches was filled and much of the standing room was also taken by small groups of people talking amongst themselves. In this room stood nearly every member that Lupin, Moody and Tonks had agreed could be trusted. As a side effect of being the Order's secret keeper, he could identify every person after a second of looking at their face. Many of those faces turned to him, surprised at the trio's presence. Many glanced to Moody or Lupin to see there reaction.

After a small nod from both, the trio headed over to camp out in a corner. Seeing this, most of the Order returned to their conversations. When Lupin rose and stood near the door, their attention was collected again. "Members of the Order of the Phoenix, thank you for coming to this meeting. As you know, with the recent attack on the Ministry and the rampant activities of Death Eaters over the last several weeks, the danger presented by Lord Voldemort and his followers is greater than ever. What we're doing isn't working and that's not going to change." A few of them looked annoyed that their actions were being called useless, but many more silently acknowledged the truth of it.

"For all our work we were unable to see the Ministry attack, the Dementor assault on Hogwarts or any of the other murders that have been taking place, coming. So we are going to change tactics. To explain what this means, I'll turn the floor over to the leader of the Order." Most everybody turned to where Moody or McGonagall were sitting. However, they were both looking at Harry as he took Lupin's place at the front of the room.

"Good evening everyone." Many of the members were looking around, possibly waiting for someone to tell them this was a joke. "As you know, I am Harry Potter and I'm the current leader of the Order of the Phoenix." Blank and disbelieving stares greeted this proclamation. More people were now looking around for confirmation this was some bizarre prank. "And I have been since early August. Any of you who are doubtful…which looks to be quite a few, both Mr. Moody and Mr. Lupin can confirm that I have been directing the Order for the last several months." Every head swiveled to the two men who were nodding firmly. Eyes then returned to the lone figure at the front of the room.

"But he's not even out of school!" Several people, notably the Weasleys and professors began to rise to his defense, but he stopped them with a small shake of his head.

"You're right. I'm not. So instead, let's try this… Everyone here who's faced Voldemort and survived…raise your hand." His went up immediately and he waited several moments for a second to join it. None did. "To my knowledge, the only other person who could have said that was Dumbledore. He's dead. I'm alive. If there's anyone here who doesn't think that makes me uniquely qualified to take charge of an organization dedicated to stopping Voldemort, speak now." He again waited for anyone to raise their voice in protest. This time, none did.

"Good. Now that that's dealt with…" He stepped to the side and began pacing a little as he spoke. "Voldemort has managed to attack, and for all intents and purposes shut down, the Ministry of Magic, kidnap the Minister, and strike such fear into the wizarding world that nearly everything has stopped. He's systematically removed every obstacle in his way and spreading terror everywhere. Now, there is only one thing left that he wants." He gestured to the other two. "If you would…?" Hermione stepped forward and drew her wand. With a swish, a large free standing bulletin board appeared. A moment later Ron approached and tacked the map he had been carrying on it.

A gasp came from several of the members as the saw the name emblazoned across the top. "Hogwarts. Voldemort has always had a fascination with the castle and possessing it is his dearest wish. He's going to attack. The only question is, when? We can't predict the time, but we can make some preparations. At this point I'll turn the floor over to the Order's tactical advisor, Ron Weasley. Ron?" Harry stepped to the side as Ron approached and drew a quill.

"Okay…Hogwarts, as it stands, is in a very defensible position. It's backed up to a large body of water and some very severe terrain. The anti-apperation shield is also an excellent asset." A pair of quick strikes with the quill picked out the features on the map. Though Ron was usually hard pressed to talk to a crowd, here he was simply talking tactics and visually illustrating the points as he went. "The major weakness is the close proximity of the Dark Forest here. When Voldemort attacks, the Death Eaters can apperate, but other things like werewolves, giants and inferi will have to walk or run in. That's why the Forest is so critical. He'll want to keep his forces concealed as long as possible.

"Once they come into the open though, that will be our time to fight. His initial assault will be weak. He won't want to expend more man power than he must to win." Many of the people gathered, including the other Weasley's, looked stunned at his analysis of the situation and how he was systematically explaining it. "The Aurors and Order members at the school will be enough to fight off this first wave. Our intention is to engage them here," he drew a circle just outside the apperation shield. That should minimize the chance of anyone appearing behind us. As the battle progresses though, more and more force is going to be required. At some point we'll need the Order to show up, preferably all at once." Harry stepped back to the front.

"That's why we have these." He held up the bag. "Everyone not stationed at Hogwarts, take one." He passed the bag to Lupin who took a feather and handed it on, looking appraisingly at the object. "Phoenix feathers. They are all connected to this one." He pulled the master out of his pocket. "When the time comes I'll activate my feather, which will cause each of these to vibrate, wherever you might be. At that point, immediately grab any nearby Order members and apperate to the school." He again stepped aside and let Ron take over.

"Your targets to apperate into will be here to the east and Hogsmeade. That should allow us to flank both sides of whatever force attacks." With a nod to Harry, Ron stepped back and joined Hermione in the corner. Harry returned to center stage.

"This is our only focus from here on out. Everything else, from recruitment to spying, even the hunt for Severus Snape, is to be put on hold. Take as much time as you can preparing for this fight. It will be the last thing the Order ever has to do; it's what it was created to do. It all comes down…to this." His wand rapped sharply against the map where Ron had drawn the line of battle.

* * *

A week later and the Order was still reeling from the double shot of Harry being in charge and the plans he had shown them. It had caused an uproar, followed by quiet hints at mutiny and finally grudging acceptance. Where it had taken the Army only a few minutes to accept Ginny as their new commander, it took the order over a week to accept theirs, and that just barely. Used to people not believing him, Harry took their grudging acceptance as good enough and moved onto the multitude of other problems he had to face. Considering the monumental tasks still left, convincing the Order he was capable of taking over was rather minor.

He and Ron had been spending hours running various attacks and counter strategies that Voldemort might employ when the strike finally came and ending up with few real answers. A potent side effect of this was that the girls were getting a little annoyed as Ron and Harry had taken to locking the door while they worked and staying cooped up for much of the day. Fortunately they had reached a point where they really couldn't plan anymore.

Harry had risen early the day before they were to return to Hogwarts, eager to enjoy his last hours away from school. Unfortunately no one else was up and he was left to his own devices. He was currently leaning back in desk chair, balancing it on the back legs with his foot which was propped against the edge of the writing surface. As he rocked back and forth a little on the chair, he played with the snitch Ron had given him for his birthday. He let it go and caught it a heartbeat later over and over, happy to have this small part of the game despite not having played for months.

A small smile crossed his lips as he recalled his father doing much the same thing when he was Harry's age. Next to him sat the sword which his eyes drifted to occasionally, tracing over the large rubies and the inscription on the blade. They had just finished followed the edge of the blade when a soft knock came from the door. Quickly boxing the snitch he called back, expecting Ginny. "Come in." To his surprise, George popped his head in. Judging by the height, he was crouching. He was also whispering.

"Harry, good, you're awake. Come here, you've got to see this." He glanced back down the hall and motioned with his hand for Harry to follow. Lacking anything else to do and expecting some sort of prank, he dropped his chair back to the floor and rose. Crouching for what appeared to be no reason to match George, he moved silently down the hall to where Fred was crouched next to Ron's door, holding it open a little.

"What did you two do to him?" Harry noticed Fred holding a bag that seemed to be wriggling in his grasp, something trying to fight its way out.

"Nothing," Harry cocked an eyebrow, not believing them for a second. "Oh, we were going to, but we just didn't have the heart. Take a look." Fred nodded toward the opening in the door. Warily, Harry moved around the edge of the trim and glanced inside. A second later he flipped back flat against the wall, eyes pinned shut.

The second he had seen was etched into his mind. Ron was in bed…but not alone. His arm had been wrapped tightly around Hermione, holding her tightly against him under the covers. Fred pulled the door silently shut, laughing maniacally, yet oddly without making a sound.

"Yeah…thanks guys. I really wanted to see that." Harry tried to physically shake the image from his mind as he opened his eyes. The twins were whispering through their laughter. Fred did his best, and spookily accurate, impersonation of Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, ow little Won-won. He's all gwoed up!"

"Must say I'm a bit disappointed with Hermione though." Harry's head whipped to George. "I mean…Ron? Surely there was someone better available." Fred seemed to consider this for a moment.

"Maybe, but after that airhead Krum, even our little dunderhead Ron probably seemed like a step up. Well, a half step." Harry shook his head again and began walking back down the hall toward him room. "Harry…where you going? You're going to miss the best part."

"To find some one who can cast a decent memory charm."

"Okay, suit yourself. Fred, if you would do the honors?"

"My pleasure." Harry turned at the sound of the door being opened again, his eyes popping open as Fred stepped in and spoke a little loudly. "Time to get up Ron! Mum said- Oh! My eyes! My eyes!" He pretended to stumble back out of the room, clawing at his eyes.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Ron's rage filled cry nearly drowned out the shriek of surprise from Hermione. A split second later, Fred was dodging multiple rather nasty spells from the room. Before Harry could do any thing else, he was being carried back down the hall by both of them who nearly dove into his room and slammed the door. They glanced around and found no other means of escape. Just before they could apperate, they both turned to find Harry holding tightly to them, still shaking his head in disbelief.

"What? We've got to get out of here! He's going to kill us!"

"Not that you don't deserve it… Listen… I can't stop you from messing with them, go right ahead." The look on his face suddenly became deadly serious. "But if you screw this up for them…I'll kill you." Pulling free, Fred waved off his concern.

"Don't worry. He is our brother after all." He dissapperated as George pulled away.

"You and Ginny on the other hand…" He to dissapperated before Harry could grab him again. A split second later Ron burst through the door, obviously hastily dressed, murder in his eye.

"Where are they!?"

"They just appereated. What's going on?" Instead of answering, Ron grunted in disgust and turned away. Storming back down the hall, he left Harry to chuckle at the madness of the Weasley family.

* * *

(A/N): If you feel it is warranted feel free to review. I welcome any and all opinions. 


	27. Ch 26: Choices

Disclaimer: I own no part of Harry Potter or its associated canon nor, any other already copyrighted material.

(A/N): Couple things here. First, Captain Jack, thanks for the comments. That's the kind of review I really value. A little praise, a little criticism and some (very) insightful guesses as to where the story is going. Props to you. Second, Snape, Malfoy and company. They will be reappearing very soon. Finally, for anyone who cares, the whole story is currently slated out at 45 chapters. The final battle is spaced out over five and I'm still trying to decide if I should post them one at a time or all at once.

* * *

Chapter 26

**Choices**

Harry finished tying the brown paper package to the handle of his broom. He had a couple extra things to bring back to school and this seemed to be the best way to do it. They had waited as long as they could, but with classes starting tomorrow, the time had finally come to leave. Setting it at the end of his freshly made bed, he began to double check that he had everything else that needed to come with him. The feather now sat next to the DA coin in his pocket, both held snugly in place by his invisibility cloak. His wand had again found a home up his sleeve, a bare inch of the handle sticking out at his wrist. Everything seemed to be in order as he headed over to Hedwig's cage.

Feeding her a couple treats he stroked her feathers and thought back on all the trips she had made for him over the years. From the first time he had seen her in Eyelop's, through every delivery dangerous or not, to all the flights she had made just trying to find him when he disappeared from place to place, she was the second oldest magical friend he had had. Only Hagrid had been his friend longer, being the person who first introduced him to the magical world. After a moment he held out his arm for her to step to. Lifting her to the window, he hesitated for a moment.

"Thanks. See you at school." The owl dipped her head slightly in acknowledgement before turning and taking off into the midday sky. Waiting a few moments and watching her disappear into the clouds; he turned back to his room after closing the window. Grabbing his coat from where it was hanging over his footboard, he slipped it on and glanced around to make sure everything was where it belonged. Taking one last look at the picture of his parents Hagrid had recovered; he picked up the parcel and headed for the door.

Magically sealing the door with the charm Ginny had managed to teach him, he replaced his wand, picked up the package and carried it carefully down the hall. She had sealed most of the other rooms as they had finished with them. He glanced inside the war room as he passed. Tonks and Moody were inside discussing the map and trying to find patterns in the attacks. With a nod to each he headed down the stairs. Order members had begun heading out, back to their jobs and cover stories, a few days ago and now only a few rooms showed signs of recent use.

Reaching the entryway he found the collected gear of the others piled near the door, ready to go. Setting his bundle in the corner, he glanced around at the empty space. The portrait still glared at him in silent anger. Over the past several months since he had moved in Mrs. Weasley, at his request, had led an effort to strip the building of all the Black family things and make it more into his home. He had done bits and pieces as well, by actively maintained anything connected with Sirius, which was very little, as it was. To this point she still hadn't been able to remove the portrait and replace it with something more tasteful. Shrugging his shoulders as if to say 'eh…what the hell', Harry drew his wand pointed it at the portrait.

"Eximo!" The release spell collided with the frame and started to pull it away from the wall. The locking spell that held it in place fought back and the portrait began to rattle against the wall while Mrs. Black looked around frantically. The frame pulled back tight to the wall and Harry responded by throwing everything he had into the spell. Scuffing the paint behind badly, it rattled harder and harder, flopping against the surface. With a burst of released tension at the broken spell, it came free and fell to the floor in front of him. Replacing his wand he picked the portrait up and moved it across the room, facing it to the wall, ignoring Mrs. Black's outraged silent shouts.

Letting out a small sigh of relief he headed down the last flight of stairs to the kitchen for some late breakfast. The other three were already there as was a cooking Mrs. Weasley. The twins were also picking through a meal and casting malicious glances at their brother and Hermione. Both looked as if they were waiting for a landslide to come down on top of them and their glances indicated the twins were up the hill side with pry bars and dynamite. On seeing Harry, Fred tapped his brother and they both immediately ceased the glances.

Taking his seat next to Ginny with a good morning kiss, he dove into the plate Mrs. Weasley had delivered. "Good morning Harry dear."

"Good morning." After taking a few bites, he glanced around. "Say…anybody have an idea for a new portrait up in the entryway?" Their eyes all swung around to him, surprised.

"Won't Mrs. Black have a problem with that?" Harry shrugged in response.

"Eh…we'll just move her to the attic." Hermione was the first to realize what he meant.

"You…you took her down?" He nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah. She fought hard, but she's gone now." He received approving grins from everyone else. Ginny cocked her head to the side in thought.

"Well then…only one person I can think of to replace her." He gestured for her to continue. "Dumbledore." Harry nearly laughed at how perfect it was.

"Brilliant."

"I'll get right on it." He could tell Mrs. Weasley was making a mental note to find the portrait as soon as possible and a second to remove the old one. As she cleared the dishes away, she paused for a moment. "Oh…by the way, I received a letter from St. Mungo's this morning." Each of the Weasleys leaned in, eager for news on their brother. "They're going to keep him for a couple weeks, just to make sure there's nothing wrong with him." As if that bit of information had been the trigger, both twins popped to their feet.

"Well then, we'd best get back to work while we're still free of him."

"Until we meet again ladies and gents…" With simultaneous flourishes and bows, they dissapperated back to their shop. Both Ron and Hermione looked supremely relieved they were gone, much to the puzzlement of Mrs. Weasley. Acting before she could question it, Hermione rose.

"Well, we'd better get going." Ron was right behind her in thanking his mother and heading up the stairs. Ginny and Harry followed them a moment later and found the pair admiring the work he had done with the portrait. Harry glanced up at the scuffed paint that was several shades lighter than the surrounding wall as he passed by. As each collected their belongings, Harry took Ginny's trunk and his bundle in one hand and her in the other. As one, all four of them took one last glance at the now peaceful house and vanished from the entryway.

The sun was shining brightly on the snowy fields outside Hogsmeade as they arrived at the train station. It was still empty save a small group of Aurors arriving to watch over the returning students and a few coaches lining up to transport them back. Only a few students had gone home for the holidays after the attack at the Ministry, but the express was due to arrive soon and others would be apperating back. Reaching the first of the carriages, they decided on a whim to walk back to the school.

Harry and Ron of course pulled the trunks up the well cleared path that wound the mile long distance from the village to the gates. Without the usual biting wind the sun was able to warm them quite a bit. Harry took the opportunity to look over the grounds before the walls that Ron had so perfectly drawn on his parchment map. Harry could see the area as Ron had described it, the strengths and weaknesses and where the battle would be when it came. It was almost surreal trying to envision what might happen here at any random time. Pushing that aside the best he could as they finally reached the gates; he noticed it hadn't seemed nearly as hard a walk as it had last year. All that training was paying off.

The gates themselves were guarded by a small group of Aurors, both on the ground and patrolling the walls, as well as Filch and Slughorn taking a turn at checking the returning students. Slughorn seemed even more haggard after the holiday than he had been before and the Aurors were on pins and needles trying to look everywhere at once. Only Filch seemed the same, though how one could tell if he changed was quite beyond Harry. They were already halfway through the gatehouse when they noticed Alastor Moody drawn back into a shadow and watching them closely. His eye seemed to pay close attention to Harry's bundle, but he soon waved them all through with a small nod.

Just before they moved through, Slughorn caught Harry's arm. He turned to find the plump little man shoving a small envelope at him. "Harry m'boy, almost forgot. Headmistress said you give this to you. She'd have my head if I'd forgotten." Harry took the envelope and flipped it over to find his name once again written in her severe script.

"Thank you professor." Sticking it carefully in his pocket, he caught up with the others. Making their entrance into a very full Hogwarts, they passed a good number of parents and Ministry members before reaching the heights of the castle and splitting off to their separate rooms.

After leaving Ginny at the entrance to the Girls' dorms he headed up to his room and tossed the bundle down on the bed. The house elves must have been overworked indeed considering the mess the room was in, but considering all the extra people, it was to be expected. Stripping off his coat he pulled out the letter and tore it open. Whatever McGonagall wanted, it was unlikely to be something he could put off.

_Mr. Potter,_

_My office as soon as you arrive._

_Headmistress McGonagall_

For some odd reason the word 'ferret' was scrawled across the bottom in much less tidy script, almost like an afterthought. Glancing once at the bundle on his bed, he sighed and returned the note to his pocket. Break over apparently. Heading out through the door, he passed through the rather empty common room and out into the school. Doing his best to dodge overly inquisitive parents, whose eyes lighted up at seeing him, and the odd ministry official who behaved much the same, he ducked and wove over to the gargoyle.

"Quiddich." What had been the password now had no effect on the stone gargoyle, which sat perfectly still. Harry tried to puzzle out what the new word would be for a moment before pulling out the note. "Hmm…ferret?" The statue still refused to move. Ferret…ferret…what could she have meant? With a wicked grin, he spoke again. "Draco Malfoy." The figure nodded and jumped nimbly aside. Really, it was a brilliant password considering the situation.

Climbing the small flight once again he knocked soundly on the door. At her invitation, he stepped in and found Fudge also waiting on him. There seemed to be an air of lingering conversation between them, as if they had been discussing something in bits and pieces. It was odd to see the look on Fudge's face that seemed to say he was actually considering what had been said. With a wide grin and a nod he welcomed Harry.

"Good morning Mr. Potter, glad you could come."

"Uh…thank you Minister." Not sure quite how to continue with the man, he turned to McGonagall. "You summoned me Ma'am?"

"Yes Mr. Potter." She set aside the letter she had been working on and looked up. "The Minister and I have a situation in which we would value your thoughts." Though he had managed to browbeat the Order and command the Army it was still a little amazing that McGonagall was asking for his opinion.

"Um…okay. What's the problem?" Instead of answering, she gestured to the acting minister.

"Well…the problem is that, without a building to call home, the Ministry is hard pressed to keep any sort of order within its ranks. The offices and cubicles did more than just provide a place to work; they gave people a sense of security and purpose. Without that…" Harry nodded in understanding and waited for him to continue. "Anyway…as a group, we've decided to temporarily suspend the activity of most of the departments within the Ministry until the war is over. If we win, all can be restarted fairly easily. If we lose…"

"It won't matter."

"Exactly. A few departments are staying open. Arthur Weasley's for instance is among them, also the Auror office, Accident Reversal, Wizengamot and International Cooperation. We're considering a skeleton crew for a couple others, but the rest are going home and most likely to hiding for the time being. With the obvious exception of the Aurors, very few of us have any real skill in fighting and hiding is our best choice." Harry nodded, a fleeting inkling in his mind disappearing before he could work out what it might be.

"O…kay. But I still don't see what I…"

"Right, right… You see, even with only a few departments operating, we still need a building to operate from. To that end I've been attempting to convince Headmistress McGonagall to let us use Hogwarts for the time being." Harry's eyebrows shot up. McGonagall nodded in annoyed confirmation.

"And I have been refusing him. That's why we wish to speak with you Mr. Potter. We were hoping to hear your thoughts on the matter. When we spoke two weeks past you made it perfectly clear Hogwarts is Voldemort's next target and that it will come under attack at some point. Despite this, it is also clear that the school is still the safest place in Britain." He turned as the Minister began.

"And it would only be safer with extra personnel and the Aurors stationed here, not that it needs more protection. With so many of us scattered across the country, there would only be thirty or so more people here on top of the Aurors already on station. So…what so you say?" Harry considered it for several moments. Though a flight of fancy the possibility this would happen had crossed their minds when he and Ron had been throwing around ideas.

"You won't try to interfere with the way the school is run?"

"We've tried that. It was a stupid mistake. It won't happen again." Harry nodded in agreement with that. The now dead Umbridge had cause irreparable damage when she had taken over.

"You'll leave the students alone?"

"Of course."

"And if you are all asked to leave, Aurors, officials, everyone…you'll go?" Fudge hesitated before responding and McGonagall looked rather surprised at the question. Ideas were already formulating in his mind about how this could be made to work. But it all hinged on how Fudge responded now. After a moment's consideration and the realization that it was the only way to convince him, he nodded.

"Yes, though I don't see why. If the Headmistress asks, we shall leave immediately." With that, Harry turned back to her.

"I'd say yes. He's right, the more help we have, the better and this is the safest place right now." McGonagall sighed quietly and nodded in response.

"Very well Cornelius. You're people may take over that third floor corridor as soon as the parents have left. Remember, you're here on my good graces." Fudge made a surprisingly deep bow in response.

"Of course Minerva, we shall do our best to behave ourselves in your house. Headmistress, Mr. Potter." With another bow he turned and headed out the door. They both watched him go, similar head shakes of disbelief present. McGonagall was the first to voice what they were both thinking.

"It's going to take a long time to get used to that."

"Agreed." He turned back to the desk and waited. After a moment her eyes refocused from the closed door to him. "Was there something else?"

"Actually, yes." She held up a letter he recognized as the one he had sent her just after Christmas. "I finally had a free moment to check on this girl you wrote me about. Now I just have one question. How did you know?" He smiled a little at that.

"She's in the book?"

"Yes. Year after next I'll be sending a Hogwarts letter…or actually having it delivered, to one Julliette Allison." Harry smiled again. "So again, how did you know?"

"Oh…just someone I met along the way. Thanks for looking it up. Anything else?"

For a moment it looked as if she was going to push further. "No…not right now." With a quick farewell he left before she could press him for more information. Returning back through the school he headed straight for his room. Passing through the common room he found Neville staring at the fire. The room was oddly empty, most of the students likely spending last moments with family.

"Hey Harry." Harry nodded toward him.

"Neville." He paused, trying to figure out what to say next. "So…have a good New Years?"

"Hm? Oh…yeah. Same as always I suppose. So…" He seemed to space out for a moment before turning.  
"Can I ask you something?"

"Uh…yeah. Sure."

"Why…do you think…was Voldemort afraid to face us?" Harry was stunned by the question.

"What…what do you mean?"

"At the Ministry. He was there, people saw him. So why didn't he attack us?"

"I don't know." It seemed an empty answer, but Harry had no other.

"Someone does." Harry waited for a moment but Neville just turned back to the fire. Leaving him, Harry dashed up to his room and back to his bed. Pulling apart the bundle he set his broom back in its place next to his bed and took the other part, a long paper wrapped package, and brought it with him.

Snaking his way through open corridors and hidden passages, he dodged quite a few people on his way to his next destination. Many of them were parents walking slowly down the halls and remembering the time they had spent here. They would all, save a few ministry employees, be leaving very soon. The same Hogwarts Express that was bringing students back would carry many of those parents back to London. Personally, Harry would be glad to see them go. He really didn't want to have to dodge curious stares and odd questions while he was here. Moving quickly through the entryway he passed several families saying good bye and parents hugging their children.

He paused for a moment, wondering how many of them he would see again and if some parents might be seeing their offspring for the last time. Picking up the pace, as if to outrun that thought, he continued on. It only took a few more minutes before he reached the open double doors of the Defense classroom. Stepping through he found the main room empty and standing ready for tomorrow's class. Walking up past the desks he reached the open office door and stepped in while knocking. "Professor?"

"Y…ello?" Keystone glanced over from behind his desk. He was leaned back in his chair feet propped up on the corner of his desk, legs crossed at the ankles. He was holding a book into which he stuck a bookmark before setting it aside. "Mr. Potter! Come in. What can I do for you? More questions about Halloween perhaps?" Harry sat down on the plain wooden chair in front of the desk.

"Actually, I was hoping you could help me with something."

"Sure. Whatcha need? Information? Letter of recommendation? Study guide for the NEWTS?" Harry shook his head at each of the ideas.

"No… Training." He set the package down heavily on the desk and it rang with a deep metallic sound as he did so. A moment later he opened the paper to reveal the Sword of Gryffindor. On seeing the blade, Keystone dropped his feet to the ground and rose for a better look. Harry picked it up. "With this." The professor's eyes traced over the finely crafted weapon, ignoring the gold and ruby handle and instead focusing on the blade. A look of awe came over him as looked it over.

A moment later he seemed to regain his composure. "No." Pulling back sharply he dropped back into his seat, propped his feet back up and opened the book. "Sorry, can't do it." Harry was stunned. This wasn't the response he was expecting at all. Setting the blade back down, he leaned partway across the desk.

"What do you mean you can't do it? Is there some sort of certification you need?" The professor didn't look up from his book.

"Yep."

"And you don't have it?"

"Actually…I do.'

"Then…?"

"You're an excellent magical duelist Potter. Stick with that."

"But you've shown how effective a sword can be in a magical fight. You've taken down Dementors, Death Eaters…"

"My sword was made by a master Forge Wizard." Harry lifted the blade to show the inscription.

"Mine was made by Godric Gryffindor. I've killed a basilisk with it." The professor's head popped back up at that and he stared at the weapon with wide eyes. After a moment though, he returned to his book.

"Doesn't mean it'll help you. Focus on your magic; it should be all you need." Harry let out an angry grunt and clenched the sword tighter.

"I need your help. I've got the fight of my life coming up and I need all the weapons I can get."

"So you've got to take on Voldemort…again. You've done fine so far. Why do you need a sword for that? It's strictly a magical duel."

"Because he's not all I have to deal with. He'll have werewolves, giants, inferi…"

"Let the rest of us deal with them. Take out Voldemort and you'll have done your share."

"Damnit!" Harry slammed the sword down. "You can do this! Why won't you?"

"Why are you so hell bent on trying to learn the sword?"

"Why are you so hell bent on stopping me?"

"Why?" The professor popped to his feet in a flash and rounded the desk, true anger making a rare appearance. Harry stepped back, still clutching the sword. "You want to know why? Because it takes years to understand even the basics of how to use a sword correctly. It took you seven years and incredible amounts of forced growth to become the duelist you are today. It would take that again to learn the sword. You don't have that kind of time! It took me two years to be able to block the simplest strike! By the time you could block this-" His hand drew the sword from his back and swung it in a wide arc toward Harry's neck. With out thinking he twisted his hand so the blade pointed down and effortlessly blocked the attack.

They both froze, eyes popping. The professor stared at the swords where they touched and at Harry. Harry was afraid to move, wondering what had just happened. He could still feel the lightest pressure against his wrist coming through the blades. The professor drew back his weapon slowly. Without warning he stuck again from the other side. Again Harry blocked effortlessly. Two, three more strikes and the result was the same. With a slight sound of awe, Keystone spoke slowly.

"How did you kill the basilisk?"

"It was blinded and lunging at me. I stabbed it through the roof of its mouth." He demonstrated with the sword, stabbing an imaginary Basilisk.

"Did you try to slash it?"

"No." The professor drew back and sheathed his sword. "Why?"

"Almost everyone, when they first pick up a sword, tries to slash with it. Stabbing just seems counter intuitive, especially with such a curved blade. Now…you could have gotten lucky and magically done the perfect thing to survive… Or you could have had some help." His eyes had settled on the sword, and specifically the inscription. Harry followed his gaze down to the etching.

"You mean…from the sword?" Keystone nodded slowly, contemplating the possibility.

"Seems possible. Gryffindor was an excellent swordsman. Some of that could have been passed into the sword when he crafted it. Perhaps training wouldn't be such a bad idea. But do you have the time?" Harry answered after only a second.

"I'll make time."

"Think carefully about this Potter. You still have a full class load, your study group and the war to deal with. This isn't something to be taken up lightly." Harry took several moments to work out what his study group was. After he did he took several more to consider his constraints. His time _was_ already very limited and with the attack by Voldemort possible at any moment, he might never gain enough knowledge to make it worthwhile. "Perhaps we should take it one lesson at a time?"

"Yes…"

"How about…Tuesday afternoon? I finish with the fifth years at two. Say…two-thirty?"

"I'll be here."

"Perhaps you should leave the sword here. I doubt the Headmistress would care to have you waving it up and down the halls." Harry chuckled a little at that thought. A moment later he set the sword carefully down on the desk.

"Thank you professor."

"Tuesday then."

"Tuesday." Harry turned and headed slowly out of the classroom. Taking random turns and stairs he began to wander idly through the castle, taking advantage of the last day before classes resumed. Heading up several floors he came to the Room of Requirements. Walking past it he turned and found the door. Passing through he found a room empty save a very comfortable, over stuffed couch. Falling thankfully into it he laid back and enjoyed a few minutes of peace and quiet.

* * *

(A/N): If you feel it is warranted feel free to review. I welcome any and all opinions. 


	28. Ch 27: No News Is

Disclaimer: I own no part of Harry Potter or its associated canon nor, any other already copyrighted material.

(A/N):

* * *

Chapter 27

**No news is…**

As they gathered for their first class of the new year, Harry looked over his classmates. Each now carried the focus in their eyes that he had first seen in Neville when the year began. Even after two weeks the attack on the ministry was still clearly at the forefront of their minds. It would be nearly impossible to forget it anyway, even if the _Prophet_ hadn't been running coverage of it every day.

The paper had actually run a different topic this morning, finally getting the news of Fudge's temporary appointment on the cover. They had been desperately seeking information on any attacks around the islands, but much like the weeks following Dumbledore's murder, Voldemort's forces had fallen silent. For the first time since Halloween, there hadn't been a Dark Mark in the sky for days. The two months of murder, mayhem and destruction that followed the last silence had everyone on edge. Harry had heard more than one group of people whispering about what might happen next and the consensus seemed to be that Hogwarts was the most likely target.

When asked, Harry neither confirmed nor denied these ideas. He simply told them to be ready for whatever might be coming. It was a strange contrast between the adults afraid to leave their children at the school while they went home and the students themselves that felt no place was safer for them. Harry didn't know how much of what the DA had done during the battle had found its way to the ears of the parents, but apparently none had been concerned enough to try removing their children.

The teams within the class had already formed when Professor Keystone arrived, striding quickly through the well packed snow to the gathered students. His lack of a coat over his relatively light shirt continued as it did all winter as did the sunglasses over his eyes. He reached them exactly as the clock struck the hour.

"Good morning class. Welcome back to Hogwarts after Christmas break. Judging by the conversations I've had with many of your parents, and the resulting surprise, a good number of you failed to tell them just how intense your training has been over the last several months. I can't say I blame you." They waited a moment before he continued. "It has however, served you very well. Each of you did an excellent job at the Ministry as did so many of your class mates. But we will speak more on that later. For now, drills and practice. Begin." As one, the class began running their laps around the courtyard.

Just as they were about to finish their ten laps in record time, the professor announced that the required number for the rest of the year would be fifteen. After a surprisingly small amount of groaning, they completed the extra five laps. The effects of all the intense training they had been doing became evident as everyone finished the run only a little more exhausted. The drive each of them felt was also a strong factor in pushing them on. After the short jog back indoors for the rest of the morning, they began their dueling practice.

Instead of simply observing as they practiced, the professor was also sparring. Both Matt and Sarah had appeared shortly after practice began and were taking turns facing him. A momentary glance showed just how good at it they were. Though the class was moving quickly and spells were nearly nonstop, the professor, allowed to cut loose, was far outstripping them in speed and intensity. Despite engaging in the rather fierce duels, he was still maintaining an eye on the students as evidenced by his picking out anyone who let themselves be distracted by his fight. As he dismissed them for their long lunch, he was still undefeated after twenty-eight duels. Being among the last to leave, Harry could just hear Matt behind him as he reached the door.

"Come on Alex, two on one! That would be real close to fair."

"Matt…I had to cast an extra hundred and fifty spells this morning. I can barely lift my arm."

"Really?"

"Well…I could probably do a Killing Curse if I had to."

"Okay, okay. I give."

After changing clothes and getting cleaned up, the four met as usual for lunch. Harry still marveled that Ron, at the speed he wolfed down food, hadn't managed to choke himself yet. He was stripped of his ability to jest at it however when he glanced down and found a completely empty plate in front of him that had been full only a few minutes earlier. Glancing around he found a number of ministry officials and Aurors once again had joined the students for a meal. All were this time gathered at the far end of the tables near the door. They were apparently doing their best not to disturb the students.

Checking around to make sure no one was trying to listen in, Hermione caught his eye.

"What?" She glanced around again.

"I was going to stop by the library after class, see if I can find anything on…you know." Harry's eyes lit up with realization.

"Right. I'll come with you."

"Okay." Ron and Ginny had also picked up on what she was hinting at and immediately volunteered to help. Harry knew both of them, and eventually he, would drop off the hunt leaving Hermione alone, but the gesture would help her get a good start. She probably knew the books in the library better than anyone in the school save Madam Pince, and even then it was neck in neck. The fact she still needed to look anything up after six and a half years was mildly surprising, though he half suspected she just claimed to be doing research to get a little peace and quiet. If so, he could hardly blame her.

Halfway through lunch a small delivery owl soared from the heights of the Hall and swooped down in front of Harry. Offering an envelope, the bird waited patiently for a reply. Tearing open the letter addressed to him in the almost snarky writing of the twins, he quickly read the note. He stared at it for a long moment before Ginny put a hand on his arm.

"What is it?"

"Weasley Wizarding Wheezes is closing its doors for the time being." The others stared at him, shocked. "Fred says the rest of the Alley is shut down and there just isn't enough walk in business right now to make it worth lighting the lamps." Drawing his finger over the last few lines again, he continued. "Mail order is still booming but they don't need to be there for that."

"Does it say what they're going to do?"

"No…but they are looking for a place to run their mail order out of. And a place to live for a little while. The flat above the Alley's become a bit boring…not to mention dangerous." Ginny considered it for a moment.

"What about the Burrow? It's not in use right now and there's plenty of room."

"Maybe…" Grabbing a quill, Harry scratched out a quick note and sent it back to them with the owl.

"What was that?"

"Letting them know we got the message, said hi." In truth part had been approval of their plan. Even as a silent partner in the business, they had still requested his acceptance before moving forward. The other part of the note had been a request to meet them this evening to discuss their plans. Now all he had to do was make sure they could get in through the Floo Network. They were two of the few people he could completely trust and he had an idea for their down time. Ginny seemed to see the wheels turning in his head.

"What are you thinking Potter?"

"Hm? Oh…nothing."

"Right…"

Heading back to class, each of their minds raced wondering how much of the afternoon would be spent in discussion of the events at the Ministry. Entering the classroom they took their seats as the professor took his customary stool. Behind them and to either side, Matt and Sarah had also taken stools and waited, facing him. The bell tolled the hour a few moments after they sat down and he began.

"Welcome back class. As you may have noticed, I've asked a couple of my friends, who you likely remember from the Ministry, to join us this afternoon. They are both teammates of mine in the Club back home. To your left is Matthew Ansen, currently ranked fifteenth in North American Freestyle and particularly adept at shield charms, and to your right is Sarah Montoya, third in Women's Freestyle, second in Traditional and eleventh overall, as well as a gifted potions maker." Each bowed as he introduced them. "Within the club there are a number of teams consisting of six to ten members. Mostly this is for training, though there is a hotly contested team competition at the tournaments and groups of five compete in large free ranging battles on various terrain. Sarah and Matt are part of my team, Sarah being the captain"

"I've asked them to join us because they were present in the attack on the Ministry and fought along far more of you than I did." He rose and set the stool aside, pacing as he often did during lectures and discussions. "From what they tell me of those they fought with, every single one of you did an excellent job and would put half the Dueling Club to shame with how well you worked together." A good number of faces lit up and colored slightly at the praise. Matt and Sarah both nodded in confirmation from the back of the room. "I must say, the teamwork you developed both in this class and within your study group is extraordinary." Harry could see a few others working out what he meant by study group. "Each of you individually has become a formidable duelist, but you've combined your talents in such a way that you can take on an entire battalion of Death Eaters, among the most deadly of opponents, and emerge with barely a scratch." He paused a moment while they basked in his compliments.

"In comparison, the Aurors, a force specifically recruited and trained to face dark wizards and be the Ministry's militant wing, took severe and nearly crippling casualties in the attack. One major difference you'll notice is that every Auror attempted to fight by themselves. There were no teams and cooperation. And so…they were cut down like lambs at slaughter." The metaphor sobered the entire room up in a heartbeat. "You are much stronger united than you will ever be separately. And that strength will serve you well thorough the coming battles as well." Leaving them to think on that, he regained his stool.

"So…now that that's out of the way…questions. Who has one?" He waited a moment but no one raised a hand or spoke up. "Come on; come on, anything's fair game." Finally Seamus raised his hand. "Yes Mr. Finnegan?"

"What's the name of your team?" Keystone smiled at the question.

"A question burning on the minds of people everywhere I'm sure. Well…we decided on The Dragoons. A bit unorthodox, just like us. Next? Yes, Mr. Thomas?"

"Where did you learn to fight?"

"I started here at Hogwarts, much to the chagrin of the professors, and went from there." Neville's hand was up a moment later and the professor chose it. "Mr. Longbottom?"

"How…how did you get so good?" Keystone smirked a little.

"Practice. Years and years of practice to the detriment of nearly everything else." He glanced over the class for a moment. "I've seen the envy in some of your eyes, the thought at how cool it would be to duel at my level. Right?" Several people nodded sheepishly in response. "But to get there means trading away nearly everything else. My dueling skills are, and I say this in all honesty, amongst the best in the world. But I can't cast a cheering charm to save my life. Potions? Not a prayer. Couldn't tell a Mandrake from a geranium with a wand to my head. I can count the number of friends I have on one hand and the number of times I see my family in a year on the other. I have dedicated incredible amounts of myself to becoming what I am and as a result, have become a one trick pony. It happens to be a very useful trick since there is a war on, but it's still about all I've got." Harry glanced around and could see people taken aback by the statements.

Clearly they hadn't realized the dedication the professor had put into his career. Harry himself had only the slightest inkling of what it entailed. They were venturing into more serious territory now and it seemed the time was right for the question that had haunted him for several days. Harry tentatively raised his hand. "Yes…Mr. Potter?" Harry hesitated for a moment before continuing. At the professor's gesture, he began.

"In the ministry, after you…killed those four Death Eaters at the door, you had this look on your face… It was a grin." The Professor nodded, thinking back to that moment. "Why?" A slightly glazed look reminiscent of the one Harry was referring to passed the man's eyes before he answered.

"The thrill of still being alive." At the class's confused looks, he explained. "I should have been killed by four Death Eaters at that range, I could be dead thirty seconds later in another attack, but for that moment, I lived. That's one of the reasons I fight and duel the way I do. Only on the very verge of death, do you feel what it is to live. Some people get there, fear it and never wish to return. Some, like much of the dueling club, enjoy the high they get from it. The adrenaline rush acts like a drug. A very few unfortunate souls like me, become addicted to it, always craving the next chance to get there to the exclusion of all else. You begin to ignore all else chasing that next high." He looked a little lost for a moment before collecting himself and continuing in a lower, more severe, tone.

"Take my advice…if you ever start to like that too much…drop you wand and walk away." After a few moments of reflection he looked back over them. Harry's hand was again tentatively raised. He nodded for the student to continue.

"Sir…before the Ministry… Had you ever…Killed anyone before?" A definite specter of darkness passed over the man's features this time and Harry felt he had overstepped an unstated boundary. "I'm sorry that was…" He wanted to say something but the professor's eyes cut off the words. When he spoke it was in a flat voice apparently designed to guarantee there wouldn't be another follow up in this line of questioning.

"Yes Mr. Potter. Many times." He paused for a second before offering a little bit more. "The Head mistress has been toughly briefed on each occurrence and obviously I've been legally cleared." Giving that a good long minute to sink in and separate his voice rose back up into a normal conversational tone. "Who's next?" The class was eager to move away from the previous answer and swung back to questions about his dueling team in short order.

For the rest of class they asked a variety of questions ranging throughout the battle and the aftermath, Keystone and his friends answering as they could. By the time class let out for the afternoon and the quartet headed for the library nearly every possible topic had been covered. Still deep in thought, they each took a section of the restricted section and started looking.

After dinner Harry left the others with the excuse of meeting with the Headmistress, much to her surprise when he appeared in her office. Though annoyed at his suppositions she none the less consented to him using the room for a few minutes to speak to the Weasley twins.

After the meeting he returned and found his friends dejected at not having found anything remotely like what they wanted. Though they promised to continue looking the next day, it was Harry that had to beg off helping due to his meeting with Keystone.

* * *

Harry did manage to help for an hour and half before he had to leave for his appointment with the Defense teacher. Having managed to work out of him that he would be gone a good part of the afternoon, Ginny snuck a good amount of snogging into their search.

Arriving outside the classroom just before two he waited patiently while the fifth years filed out, many of them giving him a respectful nod as they passed their Captain. Once he was sure they had all left, he entered. Keystone was replacing the desks where they belonged and setting his stool off to the side. Glancing up, he nodded as Harry entered and slid the last chair into place. "Afternoon Mr. Potter. I see you remembered our appointment." Harry nodded firmly.

"Yes sir. I wasn't likely to forget."

"I suppose not. Before we begin, I'd like you to know I still think this is a mistake. But…since you seem to be dedicated to it, I'll do my best to instruct you."

"Thank you." The professor nodded slowly and stuck his hand out toward the office. A second later the golden hilted sword flew out through the door and slammed firmly into his waiting grip. Instead of handing it over, he tossed it the fifteen feet to Harry. Seeker reflexes kicked in and he caught it as if it were a snitch, snagging the grip out of mid air. Letting the momentum bring his arm around, he swung it a few times, trying to grow used to the weight. It felt odd that the sword would seem lighter as it moved, but as it swished around a few times cutting clean lines through the air, it felt nearly weightless.

The professor gestured to the dais as his hand shot out again, slowly closing the doors. Harry took his place across the platform from him, unsure what was to come. "You might want to stretch." Keystone took his own advice and stretched a bit. Harry followed him in flexing his legs, arms and back. Also drawing his sword, the professor swept it in wide circles to flex his wrists, tossing it from one hand to the other. As the tip reached supersonic speeds a small tone rose from it that sounded almost like music. Coming to a stop, he reversed his grip and folded the blade against the back of his arm so the tip appeared just over his shoulder.

"Your grip is good for that type of blade, though the handle itself may present problems later, but we'll deal with them when we need to. Normally I'd start you with a practice sword and we'd do basic forms. Unfortunately, we both know you don't have that kind of time. So, much like our magical lessons, we'll dive right in to practical application." He stepped forward and flipped his grip around so the back of the blade rested lightly on is shoulder. Gripping it firmly with both hands, he approached. "To start, just defend yourself. We'll move on from there." A second later the sword lifted and sliced down at Harry's shoulder. Again he flipped the blade down and blocked the strike.

A second, third, fourth strikes also were deflected to the side or blocked cold. Harry parried multiple thrusts as if he had been born with the blade. The pace quickened and the attacks came faster and faster. In only a minute a whirlwind of steel was all Harry could make out coming at him. Still his defense was unbreakable. Keystone struck harder, softer, changed direction mid swing, switched grips multiple times and was unable to find an opening. Harry didn't have to think as his hand and body moved instinctively to block each attack and parry each thrust.

After several minutes though, there was a problem. Slicked with sweat, his hand was having trouble holding onto the gold and ruby handle. As they began to slow, it was getting bad enough he considered charming it to his hand. As a surprise final move, the professor flipped his blade around and caught the tip near Harry's hilt, locking the other tip against his guard. With a flick to the side he tore the weapon from Harry's hand. It spun away from his stunned grasp and whirled through the air for a moment before slowing and retuning to Keystone's hand with a silent _accio_.

Grabbing hold, he could feel how slick the sweaty grip was. Sheathing his own sword, he examined the gold and inlaid rubies. "This is the problem I was talking about. Got hard to hold didn't it?"

"Yeah…a little."

"Well…let's see if we can't take care of that." His hand slipped into his pocket and returned with a length of tightly woven, flat white cord a little narrower than his thumb. Unrolling it he found the center and looped it over the blade. Pinning the center where the flat of the blade met the hilt, he began winding the cord over the metal. Crisscrossing it as he went quickly concealed nearly all of the gold and all of the rubies. Tying it up at the end of the handle, he double checked the work and handed it back. "There you go."

Harry clenched the handle in one and then both hands. In addition to being much easier to hold on to, it was more comfortable as well. Swinging it around a few times he felt the cord form itself slightly to his hand. "Thanks."

"No problem. No…let's see how you do on the attack." He raised the blade across his chest and waited. "Hit me…however you can." Harry hesitated for a moment before stepping forward. His arms didn't move automatically now, he had to try when he swung across toward Keystone's shoulder. The professor blocked the strike with little effort. The following attempts met with little more success. After a minute of jerky attacks, Harry stepped back. "Not as easy?" Harry shook his head.

"No. When I was blocking…I didn't really have to think about it. Now…that's gone."

"Hmm… Well…when I attack you, you respond by defending yourself. Perhaps you need some sort of emotion driving your attack." After a moment, he snapped. "Got it. Remember when I knocked out Miss Weasley when we were dueling?" Harry nodded firmly, remembering the anger of the moment. "Remember what you felt then…and attack." Harry nodded slowly, recalling the rage he had felt, driven by his desire to protect his girlfriend. Keystone raised his blade again. "Begin."

Harry only waited a moment before dashing in, the sword nearly dragging him to attack. This time the professor was pressed to block. Strikes that mimicked his own for speed and strength came fast and furious. The sound of steel ringing through the room was nearly continuous as they began a dance of attack across the dais. "Okay Harry. That's enough. Harry? Harry! Whoa!" He failed to jump aside fast enough and the sword made a shallow valley in his side, just below his last rib. The blood soaking into his white shirts snapped Harry out of the assault. He dropped the sword, looking terrified at what he had just done. He'd attacked a teacher and drawn blood.

Sheathing his blade, Keystone drew his wand across the cut and sealed it tight. "Went a little crazy there, huh Potter?" His eyes finally rose away from the scar to find Harry staring at him with wide eyes. "What? Oh, that? Don't worry about it. Just try to control yourself next time." Harry slowly regained himself, still not entirely sure he wasn't going to get expelled for what he had done. At the professor's gesture, he bent down and picked up the blood stained weapon. "Well…apparently the sword has gifted you with all the ability you are going to need…but I would still recommend some training in case your emotion fails you." Harry nodded slowly looking down at the blade and the inscription on it.

"Okay. You…you sure you're okay?" Despite the wide swath of blood around the sliced part of his shirt, the professor nodded, unconcerned.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it. You're not going to get expelled for doing what I told you to do." He held out his hand and Harry handed the sword over. "I'll get the blood wiped off this. Thursday work for our next session?"

"Oh…uh…yeah."

"Good." He tossed the blade back. "For now though, let's see what you can do in a fight. Try not to lose you mind."

"Right…" They each raised blades and moved to attack.

Dinner was approaching by the time they finished the sparing sessions, Harry growing visibly tired. Taking the sword from his student, Keystone sent it back into the office. "All in all, an excellent session. Now…have some dinner, get some rest. I'll see you Thursday."

"Thank you Professor. For all of this."

"Of course. Now…I'm a little hungry…" He glanced down. "And I need a new shirt." Sweeping his hand out, the doors swung open reveal an empty hall. "Good evening Mr. Potter." Heading down the aisle he headed out, leaving Harry alone in the classroom. Taking a moment to glance around, he followed the professor to the hallway.

* * *

With even more to do because of his sword lessons and painfully less time to spend with Ginny, the next few weeks streaked by in an even faster blur than before. Except for a few stolen moments with her here and there, his whole life seemed to be at a dead run. Even weekends became full time study as he tried to attend a couple DA meetings and cram in essays for his classes and what little free time he could to spend with his friends.

Continued silence from Voldemort and his followers had become the _Prophet's_ leading story itself. Everyday was a different person musing aloud about the attacks that had already taken place and why they had stopped. Among the residents of the school, including the Ministry employees, the questioning was much the same. Fudge had asked him a couple times if he had any ideas, but Harry had been unable to provide him any answers.

As predicted, by the second week Hermione was alone in searching the restricted section of the library for information on the spell Neville had recalled. So far nothing had appeared and she was getting frustrated, so much so that for the past two weekends she had gone to Grimmauld to search the library there. She wasn't the only one looking frustrated. After neither hide nor hair of dark wizards for weeks, the Aurors were growing restless. They had cleared the ministry and taken stock of their dead over the break and now they had nothing to do save wait.

Training grew more difficult in Defense and Ginny was pushing them just as hard in DA meetings. Professor Keystone had begun offering one on one duels against either himself or his friends and a good number of students were taking him up on it. That deep and resounding drive hadn't faded in the least from any of them. Perhaps most acutely of everyone, the students could feel the invisible clock ticking away toward the inevitable confrontation with Voldemort's force. The DA had known since the first meeting that Harry intended to face the dark wizard no matter what and they had all decided to stand with him.

As the first week of February waned, Harry and Ginny managed to sneak off on an unusually warm weeknight to walk on the tower wall under the stars. She had been the least surprised he was taking sword lessons form the professor. Of course, she was also the only living person that had seen his previous handy work with a blade. He had barely avoided promising to teach her what he was learning.

Holding her tightly from behind as they watched the last bits of sunlight fade into twilight in the west, his chin rested on her shoulder. It was weird how they could just stand there, holding each other for hours, neither needing to say anything. It was all there in how they stood, how they touched, how they kissed. They had passed the point where they needed to talk about it. Turning his head s little, he began to run light kisses up her neck. Her eyes slid closed as she tried to melt back into him.

"Mmm…I love you."

"Love you too Gin." His breath against her skin was making it hard to think.

"But…you need to stop that."

"Why? Afraid someone's watching?"

"No…but if you keep that up…I'm not going to be able to stop."

"Really? Tempting…" Both their heads popped up as they heard a single note carried lightly on the wind. A moment later another followed, and then more. It sounded like an instrument tuning up. Looking around confusedly, Harry took her hand and slowly began creeping around the tower toward the source of the noise. She was walking just out to his side trying to see around him. Reaching the far side of the tower, they stopped dead, stunned.

Professor Keystone, Matt and Sarah were sitting on three simple chairs in a circle, a torch off to the side. Each of the men had a violin tucked under their chin and were drawing a bow slowly over the strings. Sarah had a slightly larger version of the instrument, whose name Harry tried to pull out of his mind but grasped at nothing. Finishing the tune up, they stared at each other for a minute. With a simultaneous nod they each drew their bows in a simple tune that bounced from one to the other in a slow repetition.

The tune seemed to mesmerize the pair as they watched from the shadows, the slow movements capturing their eyes as the tune caught their ears. As the twilight faded into night, the music seemed to be a farewell to the light and a welcoming of the darkness. After a few minutes the tune faded out and was replaced by something far stronger. While Sarah played a consistent background melody, the violins seemed to duel with one another, slowly increasing in strength and intensity to the point that both men rose from their seats to face each other. Quick, strong strikes fought back and forth across the roof top.

Just as they grew used to this aggressive playing, they faded back to a unified harmony. Fading to silence again they lowered the instruments for a moment, each smiling broadly. After a moment to catch their breath, each head whipped to the side to stare directly at the pair trying to hide against the wall. "Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley. Out for a walk in the moonlight?" The pair sheepishly stepped into the light near them.

"Uh…yes sir."

"Hardly blame you, it's a beautiful night." He turned back to the middle of the circle and again raised his violin, picking out a couple notes. "Well…since you're here…would you care to dance?" Harry and Ginny were shocked at the question. Whatever they had expected from snooping on the trio, this wasn't it.

"I…we should probably get back to our tower."

"Of course." He glanced at his watch. "Of course it is after curfew. And finding you out here would surely…annoy the headmistress. Sure you don't want to dance?" Matt and Sarah were smiling a little at each other over the way he was acting. "Please…I insist." Harry glanced at Ginny and found an 'oh what the hell' look in her eyes. Taking it as acceptance he tried desperately to remember his lessons from Neville. "Ah…good."

Only waiting for them to take position the trio began to play and the pair began to dance.

* * *

(A/N): If you feel it is warranted feel free to review. I welcome any and all opinions. 


	29. Ch 28: Mistakes

Disclaimer: I own no part of Harry Potter or its associated canon nor, any other already copyrighted material.

(A/N):

* * *

Chapter 28

**Mistakes**

Though Harry had never thought of himself as particularly superstitious, he would be happy when this Friday the thirteenth was over. A large part of that though was the fact Valentine's Day was tomorrow. Without trips to Hogsmeade, much of the school was relying on mail order for the requisite presents they needed. He and Ginny had come to an agreement earlier not to exchange presents. Though their first Valentine's together, they had both agreed that a couple hours alone at Grimmauld would be better than any present they could buy.

Harry was pulled from his daydream about what those hours might entail when he rounded a corner and nearly ran over Professor Slughorn. The man was moving at the hurried waddle he had adopted recently, his eyes rapidly moving back and forth. He actually looked to have lost some weight and had grown pale over the last several months. Though he generally wore a hunted expression, he always seemed to brighten upon seeing Harry. This afternoon was no exception as his face lit up at finding one of his favorite students.

"Harry m'boy! Good afternoon!"

"Afternoon Professor." Harry glanced around trying to find some reason to leave the man's presence as quickly as possible. Unfortunately the hallway was empty except for them and he couldn't even think up a fake meeting he needed to get to at one on a Friday afternoon. "What can I do for you?"

"Oh, nothing much Harry. I just wanted to mention a book I have you might be interested in." His attempts to gain Harry's favor had all but disappeared, but he still made overtures occasionally, probably out of habit more than anything.

"A…book?"

"Quite. One of my good friends wrote it some time ago. He never found enough interest to have it published, but he sent it to me a while ago to peruse. Pity he died before I could return it…" Harry's eyebrows rose a little at the offhand way the man mentioned his 'friend' had died.

"What's it called?"

"Oh…he never got around to giving it a title. Probably one of the reason's he could never get it published. It's just leather binding to protect the pages. It's a bit dry to, no real interest as a story, but plenty of interesting tidbits. Stop by tomorrow and pick it up?"

"Uh…okay…"

"Good chap! See you then!" Leaving Harry stunned he waddled along down the hallway to wherever he was headed. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Harry continued on to Ron and Hermione's room. Ginny was heading a DA meeting this afternoon so they could skip tomorrow while Ron and Hermione were busy with Head of school duties. He should take these couple hours to write the charms essay he needed to get done or look up that potion required for next week's class.

Instead he passed through the portrait hole, tossed his robes onto a chair, kicked off his shoes and flopped back onto the couch. Making a small pile on the nearby table, he set his glasses, the Marauder's map, cloak, coin and feather aside and closed his eyes. It felt almost like a sin to get even an hour's rest during the day. If it was a sin however, he would gladly suffer whatever consequences it brought for even the smallest chance at rest. Pulling one last sharp piece of paper, in the form of a letter from the twins, from his pocket, he added it to the pile and committed himself to sleep.

As his eyes slid open a few hours later he instantly knew he wasn't himself. Failing when he tried to move his eyes and perfect clarity despite a lack of glasses ruled out both a dream and the possibility he had been kidnapped. That left only one thing.

He was inside Tom's head. Again.

Focusing his mind so as not to betray his presence he tried to figure out where he was. He didn't try to scream this time. He needed whatever information he could gain and this might be his only opportunity. The chamber was large, empty and mostly pitch black. Only a single candle directly in front of him gave any light. He was apparently sitting or kneeling on a small mat woven in intricate green and silver before the candle, staring at nothing. Somewhere off to the side he could hear the hissing of what he knew to be Nagini.

After a moment of watching the flickering flame, a crack of light appeared a good distance away, directly ahead. A shadow in the form of a person appeared as the bar of light widened into a doorway. Harry was unable to make out details of the form as the figure bowed low. "My lord?"

"Speak." The voice was a forceful hiss, removing any lingering doubt that this might just be an overly bizarre dream.

"He has arrived."

"Excellent." With a wave the candle died and Tom rose to his feet. His quick stride carried him across the room as his eyes rapidly adjusted to the light. Reaching the door Harry could make out Crabbe the elder as the messenger from Tom's dismissive glance. He had reached a very long and dim hallway, rough hewn from stone with a few torches providing light. With a backhanded gesture, the Death Eater also disappeared through a door, leaving his master alone with the new arrival. The other man bowed low.

"My lord."

"Fenrir my old friend, rise." Fenrir Greyback stood not quite straight, his head marginally bowed, a slightly maniacal gleam in his eyes. "Are you quite yourself?"

"Yes my lord. I have a few hours yet."

"Good." A moment after speaking, Crabbe returned and ushered in another man, whom Harry recognized as Rabastan Lestrange. He too made a deep bow to his master.

"My lord."

"Rabastan…welcome. Come, walk with us." As Tom began to slowly pace down the hall, Harry could just see Fenrir fall into his right while Rabastan fell into his left, both a little behind their lord. They strode on for a moment in silence, both waiting for Tom to speak. "Tell me Fenrir, how is your pack?"

"They are once again ready my lord. There will no longer be a problem with that traitor." Harry knew that meant Lupin. The man had tried for months to convince the others not to follow this madman, to no avail.

"Excellent. They are prepared for what is coming?"

"Yes. Many wish to know if you wish to take advantage of our…abilities when the time comes."

"Patience Fenrir. Timing is of the essence."

"Yes my lord." They walked on for a few more moments.

"Rabastan…have the giants arrived?"

"Yes my lord. They await only your orders. They were most impressed with our gifts and grow restless to repay your overtures. Fights have begun on several occasions." Harry knew Tom had a thin smile on his lips.

"Finally, some more willing fighters. Have you been able to scare the Dementors into returning?" He glanced to the side and Harry could see Lestrange swallowing hard before answering.

"No sir. The few who remain refuse to go near the school again. They are terrified of the Defense teacher's blade." A hissed grunt came from Tom and Lestrange flinched.

"A terrified Dementor? Next time, tell them they _will_ go, or I'll destroy them myself."

"Yes my lord." Again they fell silent as they passed through the wide double doors at the far end of the hall that opened with a wave of Tom's hand. He spoke again as they moved through a number of stark and smaller rooms.

"And the Inferi? They will once again prove themselves useful."

"A site has been chosen and we will collect them shortly." He hesitated for a moment and Harry could tell the man was afraid to continue. "Even with them, we need more able fighters. After losing so many at the Ministry…"

"Mudbloods and traitors. They deserved their death." The hate and distain in his voice made even his closest followers flinch. "However…we do need more fighters. Shall we see how the school is progressing?" Pushing through another set of double doors they emerged onto a small balcony overlooking a large room. Chandeliers hung at intervals from the ceiling down its length, the lowest still higher than the balcony. As Tom's eyes tilted down, Harry could see a floor, sunken slightly save for a ledge extending two feet from each wall.

The sounds of battle hit his ears a moment later and he found a number of black clad fighters dueling at a furious pace in pairs across the floor below them. The first thing he picked out was Severus Snape walking the raised perimeter and correcting errors, usually at the point of a wand. Harry was amazed how at home he looked teaching these witches and wizards for Voldemort. The second thing he found was Draco in the far left corner, facing someone he couldn't immediately recognize. In the following seconds he picked out many of the students absent from Hogwarts since the beginning of the year.

Horrible realization came over him at what he saw. Snape was training them to fight in the attack on Hogwarts. Again his sight flashed to Draco, this time really looking at him. The young Malfoy was dueling skillfully though he was physically even more drawn than before. His eyes looked nearly dead and his face was gaunt and pale. His movements though were almost…snake like. Clearly Snape was driving them hard.

After a moment their 'Professor' noticed the arrivals on the balcony. With a snap of his fingers, magically magnified into a booming crash, every student stopped and turned to their master, each falling to a knee. Snape knelt as well, wand carefully held off to the side. The serpentine eyes swept over all the young duelists like a king inspecting his new servants. Harry couldn't help but feel revulsion at the way the man used people. He spoke in the same soft hiss, but it somehow projected to each of them, sounding right in there ears.

"How goes the training…Severus?" The pale face surrounded by slicked back hair slowly rose to meet his eyes.

"Very well my master. They will be ready at your command." Tom waited a moment and Harry could tell he was searching Snape's mind for confirmation. He seemed to get it.

"Very good Severus. Perhaps a demonstration is in order?" Snape nodded and snapped his finger again. Every student rose and rushed to form a line on one side of the room. With a flick of his wand, several dozen man sized dummies appeared on the other. Taken over by another swish, they began to move erratically around each other, dodging this way and that. Snape's voice range out clearly over the group.

"Avada Kedavra. Now!" As one the students raised their wands and a torrent of green light rushed across the room, making Harry want to wince away, not just for its brightness, but for what it represented. A second volley quickly followed the first and in seconds the dummies were reduced to smoldering ashes. "Hold!" At the command every wand fell to its owner's side. Harry became aware of a slow clapping coming from Tom.

"Excellent. Send them out." Only a further snap was necessary for the class to head for the doors at the far end of the hall. Tom's hand shot out a second later. "Malfoy! You stay." The platinum blond bowed his head in acquiescence and stepped aside to wait near the door. After what the remained of the duelists filed past him and the doors closed, he moved to the center of the room to meekly await his fate. Snape also stepped forward and stood a little behind him. Making a small motion to the side sent one of the Death Eaters that had been observing the practice from another balcony back through the door behind him.

"As you know Draco…I was disappointed at your failure last spring. So far you have shown your dedication well in attempting to pay penance for actions. Now I offer you the chance to gain absolution." Draco looked up at him, his face strangely passive, not betraying any emotion. Tom's hand extended to the side indicating another set of doors as a pair of Death Eaters pulled them open and stepped in. Harry's eyes opened wide as he saw what they carried between them.

Narcissa Malfoy was incredibly changed from the last time he had seen her in Diagon Alley. Her once immaculate blond hair was ragged and dirty; her blue eyes stripped of pride and filled with abject terror. Judging by the condition of her robes, she had been kept prisoner for weeks. They carried, or rather drug, her by her upper arms, pulling painfully against the wrists bound together behind her back. Managing to drag her head up and see her son, she tried desperately to scream through the gag tied tightly in her mouth. Nearing Draco, who was still managing an impassive face, they threw her to the ground where she lay, weeping softly.

"She was caught attempting to sneak in here, apparently to see you. She always was a little too emotional." Harry had a horrible feeling he knew what was coming as his eyes flicked back and forth between the Malfoys until Tom spoke again. "Now…all you must do to be forgiven…is kill this traitor." Harry's heart froze as he felt, perhaps for the first time ever, sympathy for Draco. Draco, on the other hand, somehow still maintained the passiveness on his face. Narcissa was staring at him, even more afraid, tears falling freely from her eyes.

Draco raised his wand and set his aim directly at his mother. The whole room seemed to hold its breath waiting to see if he would follow through. Narcissa was shaking her head slightly, trying to find her son in his eyes and stop what was coming. Moments passed that slowly turned into a minute. Growing impatient, Tom again signaled the Death Eater. Seconds later the door opened and Lucius Malfoy appeared, as always carrying his cane. Seeing him, Draco's wand fell slowly to his side. His father stopped his approach and drew his wand from the cane.

"Draco…you disappoint me again. When are you going to learn that allegiance to your master must be absolute?" Where there had been fear for Draco, hate now burned in Narcissa's eyes at seeing her husband. "When Lord Voldemort tells you to do something, you do it, or die trying. That is the meaning of following him."

"Lucius…show your son what loyalty means. Destroy her."

"Yes my Lord. Avada Kedavra!" The curse hit his wife, who slumped the little bit further to the floor, her eyes going dark. A second later Draco's wand was pointed at his father and, for the first time, raw emotion shone in his eyes. Lucius's wand turned and pointed at his son. After a moment, nothing had happened. "You still can't do it?! You're pathetic. Avada-"

"Avada Kedavra!" Lucius barely had time to turn his head before the curse broadsided him and threw his already dead body to the ground near his wife. From nowhere a half dozen Death Eaters appeared from the walls, each pointing their wand at the man who had cast the spell, Severus Snape. Tom turned on the spot and reappeared directly in front of the 'professor', his wand drawn as well. Even Draco had raised his wand to surround Snape.

"Severus…you try my patience. The fact you killed Dumbledore has spared your life…for the moment. I assume you either have a very good reason for killing Lucius…or you have a death wish. Which is it?" Snape managed the same detached calm he demonstrated on so many occasions and left his wand hang loose at his side, making no move to defend himself.

"Forgive me my lord. But Lucius presumed to know your intent when he attempted to kill his son. He is dead because of his arrogance." Tom's wand fell a little.

"A dangerous assumption on your part. What if I wished the boy dead?"

"You can easily kill both of us now." Tom hesitated for a moment and Harry was sure he was going to do exactly what Snape had mentioned. Instead his wand fell to his side, as did those of the Death Eaters surrounding them.

"Quite right. As it is…your guess was correct. I wish the boy alive and Lucius has outlived his usefulness. Do not test me again." Snape bowed low and Tom turned on the spot, reappearing back on the balcony. Snape pointed and followed Draco from the room that contained both of his fallen parents as Tom and his lackeys headed back the way they came. They headed through a different set of rooms, walking in silence for several minutes. Passing a clock, Tom glanced at it. "Have you heard from your sister-in-law?" Rabastan jumped a little at the sudden change in subject.

"No sir. She only left with her nine just two hours ago. They should have arrived by now."

"Excellent. Once their mission is accomplished, nothing can stop me." After a hesitant moment, Rabastan spoke in a careful whisper.

"My lord…is it worth the risk? What can one old potions teacher do anyway? And as to the other…"

"Are you questioning me Rabastan?" The man's hands flew up defensively while his head shook furiously back and forth. "Good. The reason for his death is no concern of yours. It is enough to know Horace Slughorn will never see the dawn." The shock Harry felt at what that meant nearly made him miss the second part. "And once his little blood traitor girlfriend is ours, the boy will be unable to fight, making him easy to destroy. Love is the weakest emotion and it will destroy him long before I do."

"But…my lord…if she dies…could he not become driven by revenge?"

"Which is why we will not kill her. She will simply suffer beyond the darkest depth of his nightmares." The cold laugh he let out perfectly matched Harry's frozen heart. His breathing had stopped and fear was taking over. He needed to get back into his own head and he needed to do it now.

In a surge of panic he managed to rip himself away from the vision and experienced a sickening plunge out of Tom's head though and empty blackness, only to crash forcefully back into his own body. Gasping awake he spasmed hard and fell from the couch to the floor below. It took him a heartbeat to realize the blurred vision had nothing to do with his fall and desperately grabbed for his glasses. Sliding them up his wand seemed to appear from nowhere. Dashing to the portrait, he slid to a halt and whipped around.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good!" As The Marauder's Map responded to his tap and unfolded across the table, pushing other things aside, he forced his shoes onto his feet. As if following a snitch, his eyes darted all over the parchment at lightning speed. There! Ginny was in hallway near the Potion's classroom…and she wasn't alone. Around her were a number of other people, the one he noticed first being Bellatrix Lestrange.

He held only his wand as he raced out the portrait hole, nearly tearing the picture as he slammed it open. "Hey! Watch it!" He ignored the painted girl's outrage as he flew down the stairs, barely touching them at all. Oddly, he met no one as he blasted down the corridors into the dungeon, desperately trying to reach Ginny. He could feel her, feel the danger she was in and feel his heart dying if he didn't make it.

His heart was pounding, his blood ran cold and his head was numb. Fear fought with panic and desperation to be the driving force behind his long strides. He could feel tears leaking out the corners of his eyes and being whipped away by his speed as his mind involuntarily created ideas of what might happen to her if she reached Voldemort's lair.

Turning a final corner he found a face he would never forget on a man passing the corridor's end a few yards away. Instead of raising his wand, Harry lowered his shoulder and rammed into the elder Goyle at top speed, smashing him into the wall behind. The sickening crack of his head against the stone, followed by his slump to the floor, told Harry he was most likely dead. Or it would have told Harry had he not already spun away and launched toward the next opponent.

Still in shock, they raised their wands but managed nothing as two rapid fire spells smashed them to the ground unconscious. Harry finally got a clear look at the rest of them. They were broken into two more groups. Four stood close to him, wands coming up in slow motion. Beyond them was the figure of Bellatrix standing a little closer than the last two. Between them and behind her, Harry could just see a mane of red hair. Ginny! His heart leapt and he felt power thundering through him. The group was heading for a small side door and he knew that whatever happened, they could not be allowed to reach it.

He effortlessly blocked the spells raining at him and danced aside to avoid the Killing Curses from Bellatrix. With a wide slash, the silent Sectumsempra sent all four to the ground in a shower of agony and blood. Nothing was going to stop him now. Dashing past them, a flailing arm made him spin and nearly fall before righting himself.

"Crucio!" He slammed to his knees in pain, having had no time to dodge the spell from the sadistic witch before him. The gleam in her eye told him she thought he was finished. His gaze fell and found Ginny's unconscious form. Even at this distance he could see the slight rise and fall of her chest. She was still alive! With all his might he pushed back and stumbled to his feet, much to the shock of Bellatrix. "Crucio!" She recast the spell and he felt it again, but refused to go down. Instead he stood, hunched and panting with great effort, but this close to Ginny, nothing would stop him. He tried desperately to focus enough to cast something, anything.

Something hit the back of his leg and his knee gave out. Another took out his other leg. Turning he found the meager spells coming from the Death Eaters behind him. They could barely cast, but on top of the Crucio curse, it was cutting him down. Something hit his side and he could feel blood slowly seeping from his body. No pain came from the wound through his already overloaded nervous system as one hand reached the ground, pushing desperately against it to keep him upright.

The pair at the door finally began fighting at well. A shot from the woman stuck his hand to the floor as the man added a second Crucio curse. Taking all his effort to keep from crashing to the ground, he again started to rise under the multiple Curses, his hand shattering the spell holding it in place, much to the woman's surprise. He could barely lift his arm and raising a shield was beyond him. Again unable to dodge out of the way, a weak expelliarmus was enough to send his wand flying and him to the ground.

This had been stupid. Assaulting ten Death Eaters was a suicide mission for fully trained Aurors. And now he was going to pay for it. He was going to die like a dog on his hands and knees and Ginny would suffer for his foolishness. Even another minute would have let him get help, but no…he had to be the hero. Bellatrix stood over him, triumph in her eyes.

"The great Harry Potter. Not so great now, are you? I've been longing to do this since we met in the Ministry. Die. Avada-"

"Avada Kedavra!" Multiple flashes of light at the edge of his vision were washed out by a green jet that tore over his head and struck the stunned Bellatrix square in the chest. Two more spells hit the others, knocking them back to the door and letting Ginny slide to the ground. A moment later he felt a strong hand pulling him to his feet by his upper arm.

Turning and expecting Keystone or Moody, he instead found Neville at his side, handing him back his wand. Barely waiting until Harry regained his footing, Neville pushed him toward the red head. "Go." He had turned back to make sure the others were really down for good. Harry pushed the questions to the side and stumbled forward to Ginny, seeing her slowly restoring his strength. Her last two abductors were trying to shake themselves to some sort of sense.

Rage, protectiveness and love tore through him, an unchecked torrent of power firming every step. One of them raised his wand in a desperate attempt to stop Harry. Without thinking he heard two of the blocks that composed the walls pull free and smash together, crushing the man's head between them. He was doing accidental magic; his emotions were in overdrive and radiating off him in palpable waves. With a glance the blocks hit the other in the chest and caused her to collapse, gasping desperately for air. The blocks crashed to the ground as he dropped beside Ginny.

Carefully leaning over her, he slid an arm behind her shoulder and propped her up. Setting his wand to the side he stroked a shaking hand against her cheek. Slowly…ever so slowly…her eyes opened a little and found him. He let out a thankful breath as she did so. "Harry?" He nodded slowly, and her eyes filled with fear. "Harry! The Aurors! They're not Aurors, they're Death-" He silenced her with a finger to her lips.

"Shh…I know. It's all right. They're gone. We're safe."

"I…I tried…but there were so many…" A tear leaked out of her eye and he quickly brushed it away.

"You did great. Don't worry about it. Rest now. We'll talk later." He had no idea what she had done, but he could wait to find out. She nodded slowly, her eyes closing as she drifted off. Harry let out a deep breath, still pushing away the pain in his body. He couldn't stop yet.

With all the strength he could muster he placed his other arm behind her knees and lifted her slowly across his chest. Turning, he found more people, Aurors and students, arriving in the corridor. None approached him though as he began quickly striding back through the chaos. After mumbling some words to someone, Neville fell in next to him. Between the residual pain of the curse and burning from tearing through the castle and smashing into walls, his body screamed to be relieved of its burden, but his heart wouldn't hear it. He needed to get to the medical ward. If he could do that, everything would be okay.

The looks Neville shot off kept anyone from getting in his way as he walked. Finally reaching Madam Pomfrey's ward he ignored her stunned looks and laid Ginny carefully down on a bed. Pulling the next bed close, he to laid back, reaching across the small distance to hold her hand.

"Mr. Potter!? What's going on?!" He focused with all his might on Pomfrey.

"Help her." Noticing the blood on his shirt, she headed for him first. "No! Help Ginny!" Shocked by the force of his outburst, she none the less complied. Harry felt his body starting to give out from the assault it had been under. The extra strength he had gained to save her had been stolen from now, leaving him barely able to move. He caught Neville's eye.

"I'll keep an eye out." His tightly focused eyes glanced at each of them before he headed to the door. Somehow Harry felt strangely comforted that Neville was keeping an eye on them.

* * *

(A/N): If you feel it is warranted feel free to review. I welcome any and all opinions. 


	30. Ch 29: The Hope of Regulus

Disclaimer: I own no part of Harry Potter or its associated canon nor, any other already copyrighted material.

(A/N):

* * *

Chapter 29

**The Hope of Regulus**

Though not even really awake, he could feel her heart beating through her hand in counter time to his. His…hers. It reassured a mind that had been fitful to sleep and desperate to wake. His…hers. He could feel himself emerging from the depths of sleep as his breathing picked up to power the coming movement. His…hers. Instinctively his head rolled to the left and his eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the brightness of the new day. His…hers. They hadn't taken his glasses off so he could clearly see her peacefully sleeping face matched by the slow rise and fall of her chest. His…hers.

Reassured that Ginny was okay, Harry began to take stock of his own body. Every muscle was sore from the shoulder he had smashed a man into the wall with, to the arms that had carried her here, to the knees that had crashed to the ground. His side was still tender from where it had been torn open and a bandage now covered the rather wide area, just in case. His nervous system still twitched a little with the aftereffects of the Cruciatus Curse, something that he knew would go away soon. Glancing down he found one of Ron's t-shirts covering his torso. Glancing to the side he found his shirt laying on the next bed, blood caked on one side. Running a hand down his leg under the sheet he found a line of dried blood on his slacks, at least to his knee.

Flexing a few muscles he decided he'd risk sitting up…slowly. Drawing his knees up he slid his legs off the bed and let their momentum pull his chest up. Shaking out the bit of disorientation from rising, his right hand joined the left in holding Ginny's. He took his first deep breath of the day blinking away the last vestiges of sleep. For a moment he simply watched her sleep, the steady motion of her chest and faint twitching of her eyelids as she dreamt. He realized with a small smile that he could just sit here and watch her for hours.

"Good morning." His head turned slowly at the somber greeting to find Neville sitting hunched over in a chair at the end of her bed, facing the door. Harry nodded in response.

"Good morning Neville." Harry stared at him for a moment and realized his eyes were bloodshot, his clothes were even more a mess than usual and his whole body sagged. "Did you stay here all night?" He nodded slowly.

"Said I'd keep an eye out." Harry slowly nodded, stunned by the man's determination. Looking back though, it really wasn't a surprise. Neville had shown, over the last several months, a dedication nearly matching his own.

"Thanks." He glanced back to Ginny for a moment, and then turned back. "How did you know? What was happening I mean."

"I was out for a walk and I saw you dash by with a look in your eye like hell itself was on your heels. In my experience…Harry Potter running and panicked is never a good sign. Figured I'd see what was up." Harry couldn't help but smile a little at his assessment. "I came around a corner and saw one down against the wall; two more stunned and heard the Cruico curse. I stunned the four you had dropped and…you know the rest."

"Yeah… She's dead?" Neville didn't have to ask who he meant.

"Yeah. They all are now…but I killed Bellatrix." He hesitated for a moment. "It's weird…I thought I'd feel satisfied…but I just feel numb. I mean…I destroyed one of the people that tortured my parents."

"And your grandmother will be proud of you for that."

"Yeah…" Harry could feel what was going through Neville right now. The woman that had killed Sirius was dead…but it didn't bring him back. Part of him wished he had struck the fatal blow…but he had a bigger score to settle and Neville deserved vengeance for his parents.

"Neville…she killed Sirius…so…thanks for taking her out. You saved me," he glanced at Ginny, "you saved both of us. If there's ever anything, anything at all I can do…"

"Beat Voldemort." He rose, using the foot rail of the bed to steady himself. "Now that you're up…I'm going to get some sleep. Oh! Here…they found it while they were cleaning up." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out and handed over Ginny's wand.

"Thanks. Sleep well."

"I will." After setting the wand on the table at her side, Harry's eyes followed Neville as he slowly left the room, his stumbling pace betraying just how exhausted he was. Reaching the door, his gaze fell on the other, and to this point silent, occupant of the room. Professor Keystone held the door for Neville and spoke a few words as he passed that Harry didn't catch. With a respectful nod he closed the door and turned back to Harry, waiting.

Making the difficult choice, Harry let go of Ginny's hand and set her arm gently at her side. Rising on unsteady bare feet he slowly padded across the ward, testing muscles as he went to make sure they wouldn't betray him. Reaching the professor he was grateful to drop back onto the last bed, his legs still very sore. The professor summoned a chair from across the room and sat as well. "Good morning Professor."

"Not really. Professor Slughorn's dead." Harry's eyes popped open in shock. He had forgotten the first part of the Death Eater's mission in his desperation to rescue Ginny. Before he could respond, Keystone continued. "Killed in his classroom, only got a couple spells off. Also, the Divination classroom and Sybil's quarters were blasted apart. Somehow she survived, though she's understandably shaken."

Probably hiding her sherry bottles again, Harry just stopped himself from muttering. "What? You mean she didn't see it coming?" Harry couldn't stop himself from that. Though he knew firsthand that she had some prophetic powers, they were horribly overshadowed by her self perceived abilities. The professor chuckled a little.

"I see we have similar ideas about the subject. However, Professor Flitwick is keeping an eye on her for now." He paused for a moment and glanced over to Ginny. Harry followed his gaze and found her still sleeping peacefully. "Quite a performance you put on down their Mr. Potter. All but took out nine Death Eaters by yourself according to Mr. Longbottom."

"Couldn't have done it without his help. If he hadn't shown up when he did…"

"Yes, he did mention you had trouble with Ms. Lestrange. Despite that…you all but incapacitate nine deadly foes…and managed not to kill any of them." Harry's head popped up, surprised.

"I…didn't?" He had been sure he had killed at least a couple of them, something that had started to weigh on him.

"No. You did some rather nasty and damaging work, but each of them somehow managed to survive despite horrible physical trauma."

"But Neville said they were all…"

"They are now. The Aurors saw to that. Other than Ms. Lestrange of course." They fell into silence as Harry considered all the implications of what had happened and Keystone seemed to let his thoughts drift. A moment later they both rose as Headmistress McGonagall slipped in quietly, looking once again haggard. As she joined them, Harry turned a little so he could keep an eye on Ginny as they talked. "Headmistress."

"Alex, Mr. Potter." Harry nodded slowly.

"Headmistress." He waited a moment as she glanced back and forth between them, not sure what to say. Deciding to give her something to answer, Harry spoke. "What's going to happen to Professor Slughorn?" She looked mildly surprised he knew, but a glance to Keystone and a returned nod told her how.

"Horace…had no family left. He'll be buried in the school cemetery unless his will states otherwise." After another moment of hesitation, she finally spoke. "Harry…thank you for what you."

"Thank Neville. It wouldn't have mattered if he hadn't shown up when he did."

"I have and he said the same about you. If you hadn't arrived when you did, they would have escaped easily. And with Miss Weasley." Harry nodded at that. He and Neville had each played a critical part, neither mattering without the other. It could have all gone so wrong. If everything hadn't happened perfectly, all ten would have escaped and Ginny…Ginny would be suffering and he wouldn't even know yet. Instead, they were dead, Neville had part of his vengeance and Ginny was safe. However…

"They still got to Slughorn." McGonagall's face fell a little.

"Yes…yes they did. Which means I have a serious problem. We still have three and a half months of class and no potions teacher…or head of Slytherin house. And given the recent occurrences here, the likelihood I'll be able to find one is practically nonexistent." Harry thought about that for a moment before he noticed the look on Keystone's face.

"Well…" the professor began, "I don't know how she would feel about it…but Sarah is pretty good at potions. She might be able to fill in until you can find someone…" McGonagall looked even more surprised than Harry at this announcement.

"Okay…could you ask her?"

"Yeah…sure." With a slight bow to each, he headed for the door and slipped quietly out. After he disappeared, she turned back to Harry.

"I assume you knew about this the same way you knew about the Ministry?" Harry nodded slowly. "Did you learn anything else?" Harry considered the question carefully for a moment.

"Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy are dead. Draco and the other students are being taught to duel by Snape." Her eyes grew wide at the sudden onslaught of information. She seemed stunned, more by the last than the deaths. He could hardly blame her.

"You're certain?"

"Yes." She waited another moment, collecting herself. While she did so, Harry noticed Ginny beginning to stir on her bed. Not waiting for further comment from McGonagall, he stepped past her and quickly walked to Ginny's bed. Sitting softly on the edge, he reclaimed her hand in his and waited as she slowly came around.

It was another minute before her eyes opened weakly and quickly settled on him. At finding him there she squeezed his hand, a smile forming on her lips. Leaning closer he gently drew the backs of his fingers down the side of her face, before turning his hand to cup her cheek. She turned her head into it and gently kissed his palm. Turning back, she smiled a little wider. "Morning."

"Hey beautiful. You okay?" She took a moment to check herself over, before nodding slowly. "Neville dropped this off." He handed back her wand, which she took carefully. After glancing at it for a moment, she looked back to him.

"I tried Harry. I tried so hard…but there were so many of them…" He could see her reliving the memory in the reflection of her eyes, much like the aftermath of second year. "I…I couldn't…" He silenced her by leaning closer and collecting her shaking frame in his arms, hugging her tightly.

"It's okay. It's over. I know you did the best you could. Hey…you held them up long enough for Neville and me to get to you." Her ragged breathing against his shoulder slowly leveled out. He realized it was also his breathing returning to normal. The weight of what might have happened to her still bore down, but it would have to wait for later.

"Neville?" He realized slowly that she had only seen him in the brief seconds of consciousness she had had last night. Pulling back a little, he laid her back down and looked into her eyes.

"Yeah. I was just about to fall to Bellatrix when he showed up and…killed her." Her eyes opened wider, stunned. "Look…I'll tell you all about it later okay?" She nodded slowly in response.

"Well, you'd better tell us too mate!' Ginny looked past his shoulder to find Ron and Hermione slowly approaching. Ron inclined his head in greeting…before receiving a smack to the back of his head from Hermione for his lack of tact. Harry and Ginny both chuckled a little as the pair sat on the edge of the bed Harry had been using. Hermione's eyes traced over each of them in a visual inspection Harry had become familiar with.

"You're both looking better." Ginny pulled her hand free of Harry as she pushed against the bed and managed to slide to a sitting position. After working her pillow up for support, they continued.

"You two stop by before?"

"Yeah. Professor Keystone came and got us after you two got here. We were the only ones Neville would let get close. Even the Professor wasn't willing to test him."

"Really?" Ron nodded quickly.

"Yeah. Apparently he physically threw a couple of Aurors out after they wouldn't take the hint to leave you alone." Hermione looked half scandalized and half impressed as Ron relayed this bit of information. Ginny smiled and Harry felt himself gaining new respect for the previously timid classmate.

"Way to go Neville."

"You got that right." Harry chuckled a little and could feel Ginny doing the same.

"Mr. Potter! Miss Granger!" They all turned at McGonagall's raised voice. Hermione popped to her feet immediately. Harry turned and waited for the nod from Ginny before following her. Padding across the room, feeling stronger this time, he joined her, Keystone, McGonagall and Sarah. "As you know, Professor Slughorn has been killed leaving us without a Potions teacher or a head of Slytherin." Harry realized she was recapping for Hermione's benefit, he had heard all this. "Fortunately, Miss Montoya has offered to fill in until I can find a replacement. As the two best potion students in your year, I was hoping you could show her to the class and help her get acquainted with what you've been doing."

Hermione's eyes went wide again at the request. Harry considered it for a moment. They both nodded at nearly the same time. "Thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a school full of people to reassure." Turning, she headed back out through the door, followed a moment later by Keystone after a small bow. Harry quickly raced back to his bed, summoning his blood stained shoes as he walked. Slipping them on while explaining the situation, Ron agreed, over Ginny's protests of not needing a guard, to stay with her until they got back. Ginny tried to get up and demonstrate her strength, only to be pushed back by Harry. With a look that promised retribution later, she grudgingly accepted her bed.

Leaving the siblings to bicker, he rejoined Sarah…Professor Montoya and Hermione near the door. "Sorry. I'm ready to go now."

"No problem. Shall we?" With a wide gesture of her hand, she waited for Hermione to lead the way. Harry brought up the rear as they passed through the door. Outside a number of Aurors were waiting and each gave him a respectful nod as they passed. As they passed through the halls, there was the usual muted buzz that sprang up when anything happened. Greeting those he could, he tried to put it out of his mind for the moment. As far as he was aware, no one yet had heard exactly what had happened down in the dungeons…but if someone had gotten to Neville on the way to his room… Whether they had heard the real story or not, everyone was glancing at him with a renewed look of awe as they passed.

Harry was thankful when they reached the Potions classroom and were able to leave the stares behind. He noticed a little hesitation on the face of the newly minted professor as Hermione gestured to her new classroom. "Here we go." Pushing the door open, she waited for Sarah to enter before following her in, tailed by Harry. Entering, he could still see some of the blast marks from spells that had missed their intended targets. Sarah noticed them as well and slowly approached the desk, which was also pockmarked with burns. She glanced back to the door and Harry followed her gaze, noticing a few bits of stone torn from the walls around the frame. Sarah smiled a little after glancing back and forth.

"He didn't go down easy." Harry noticed her finger moving back and forth between the desk and door, apparently mapping the battle as it had gone. After a minute she walked behind the desk and glanced over the empty class, anxious anticipation flitting over her face. "So…what were you studying?" Harry noticed Hermione had been preparing for this and had a couple books she had grabbed off the shelf in hand. Stepping over to the desk, she set each down and opened them up. Harry could tell from across the chamber they were the standard sixth and seventh year potions books.

"Well…we've been studying appearance potions. We just got to …here." Her finger found a specific point that Montoya glanced at and nodded. "And according to Ginny…or rather her homework…they've been working on antidotes...right here." Again she pointed to the correct entry, which the professor checked before nodding.

"Okay…thanks… I'll just have to ask the other classes what they've been working on." After double checking the spots in the books, she glanced up to a pair of doors set into the wall. "Where do those go?"

"The Professor's office and ingredient storeroom for the class. Slughorn's private stores are a way down the hall." Montoya headed for the storeroom.

"I'm just going to check what we have on hand. Could you two do me a favor and go through the office? Clear out anything you know was his?" They glanced at each other before nodding. "Thanks." As she headed for the supply room, Harry slowly led the way into the man's office. Glancing over the room, he noticed immediately how empty of Slughorn's things it seemed to be. When he had been in here last year, there had been bits and pieces of the man strewn around. An award sat here, a photograph there. Now it seemed nearly as empty as Keystone's. Only a couple books and a barrel of mead seemed not to fit and were distinctly 'him'.

Hermione also seemed to have noticed the emptiness judging by her critical glances. Harry began walking around, carefully looking over the papers and books piled about. Stepping around the professor's private desk, he noticed the corner of a beaten up book peeking out from beneath a pile of recently graded essays. Moving them aside he found a sheaf of parchment pages loosely bound by two covers of leather and twine string. On the front was a note held with spell-o tape. 'Give to Harry.' In a flash Harry recalled the conversation he had had with Slughorn after nearly running him over the day before. Pulling it to the edge of the desk he sat back into the swivel chair and opened the cover. Hermione had noticed his surprise and rounded the desk, looking over his shoulder.

The script started immediately without even a blank title page. Each paragraph seemed to be scribed by the same hand, but each time with a different method. The first was sharp, almost cutting across the page with each letter. The second was free and loopy, looking almost comical. The third was normal, simple script. Harry flipped through the next few pages and found the same thing. Hermione's hand stopped him long enough for her to quickly scan a page. He could feel her other against the back of the chair, holding her up.

"What is this?"

"Something Slughorn wanted me to have. Said it was written by a friend of his."

"Did he say what it was about?" Harry shook his head before turning a questioning eye to her. "This is…weird. None of it really goes together. It's not so much a story…or even a coherent essay. It's more like a random stream of consciousness that was just written down." After a moment she flipped the page and scanned again. "Would you mind…if I looked this over for a couple days?"

"Go ahead. I was kind of hoping you'd look it over anyway. If anyone could make heads of tails of it, it's you." She smiled a little as he closed the book. "Just make sure we don't forget it." Nodding firmly, she went back to looking over the room. Harry joined her a minute later, his hand running over the closest of the numerous bookshelves. He found a group of books, each the same size and covered in black that had been used recently, judging by the lack of dust on the shelf in front of them. None had a title or anything else along their wide spines save a single number in a small box picked out in gold filigree near the bottom. They were numbered one through seven, left to right.

Randomly pulling out number six, he leaned back into the chair and opened it about two-thirds of the way through. He was surprised to see 'Luna Lovegood' written across the top of the left page. Just below it was a long grid, just over half of which was filled with individual numbers. Grades he realized a moment later. Scrolling down the page pages he found several very detailed notes made about her performance in class. Flipping back a few pages, more names flashed past his eyes, more members of Ginny's year. Reaching the front half of the book, he found extremely detailed lesson plans for the last couple weeks and the next few. Paging further back through the year the writing became scarcer on each lesson as he neared the first day of class.

Hermione was glancing over the desk at the backward text now as well. "What is it?"

"Lesson plans…student grades…notes…really detailed stuff, all from sixth year classes." Realizing suddenly whose would be at the far back, he slammed it shut and quickly stuffed it back on the shelf before temptation could get the better of him. Unfortunately he then noticed the seventh year book. To distract himself, he turned to Hermione. "Odd. I never really thought of Slughorn as the kind of guy who writes that much down." She nodded slowly in agreement and he could see the extremely intricate workings of her mind going full speed behind her eyes. "What?"

"It's just…look around. He's removed everything of his, either sold or just gotten rid of it all, written extremely detailed lesson plans and pretty much the only thing of his left in the office, he was going to give you." It was all true, but it didn't form the picture for Harry that it was drawing for her.

"So?"

"So… I think…he was expecting this." Harry's eyes popped open.

"Expecting this?"

"Look at it Harry… It's like he set everything up for someone to take over with minimal transition time. I think he was expecting to be killed." Harry sat in stunned silence contemplating her words for a moment. A much as he hated to admit it…it made perfect sense. That was why he looked so haggard all the time and why he looked better when Harry was around. It fit into a neat little package. He glanced up as Hermione continued her musings. "But why? Obviously he knew something or someone that Voldemort didn't want known…but what?" Harry realized that with all he had told the others…he had never covered this one small part.

"He told Tom about Horcrux." Hermione's eyes instantly focused on him with the same intensity she usually had when attacking their essays. "In his seventh year. That was the part of the memory that I needed to get last year. I forgot to tell you it was Slughorn that told him. And…if you're right, and I think you are, then Tom believes he's killed the only other person that knew that he knew about them." Hermione rolled this over in her mind for a moment.

"That works. They also attacked the Divination classroom and Professor Trelawny's quarters. Trying to get the prophecy?"

"It makes sense." Harry ticked off the points on his fingers. "Kill the only man who knows about Horcrux, steal or kill the person who made the prophecy and kidnap Ginny. He was trying to win right here." The magnificent planning it must have taken to pull off this attempt bore down on Harry for a moment. Could it actually be possible the attack on the Ministry served no other purpose than to drive the survivors here?

"But how does he know Slughorn never told anyone else?" Harry had thought about this when he began wondering if Tom would check on his Horcrux after learning about the diary.

"If there's one thing Tom has done consistently…it's forgetting the basics of being human. He forgot love could protect me, he forgot what people are capable of when he went to the ministry two years ago…and I'm willing to bet he believes fear and shame would silence Horace forever. He forgot what compassion can make you do."

"And a healthy dose of mead."

"Yeah. In his mind he's silenced the last threat. Now all that remains…is Hogwarts." They stood in silence for several moments, staring at each other, both knowing what was coming.

The new professor stepped in and glanced around. "Nice place. You find anything of his?" Harry held up the book. "Just this…and he left it for me." She glanced at the note and nodded. "And these," he ran his finger over the numbered spines, "are lesson plans and student records for all his classes."

"Okay. Thanks a lot. Now…if there's nothing else…I believe you're in my seat." With a small grin, Harry rose and rounded the desk. "Thanks. Both of you. Now…I have a good bit of work to do before my dinner with Matt so…" Taking the hint, they smiled and headed out, leaving her to work on her new job.

Climbing back up through the castle, they quickly found themselves back in the medical ward. On the excuse of getting a drink, Harry quickly checked in with Madam Pomfrey. When he returned and sat at the edge of Ginny's bed, her brother and Hermione again on the one he had used, they quickly went over what had happened and the conclusions they had come to from what was left in the office. Both Weasleys agreed that it seemed a likely, if sad, scenario. Taking the book with them, Ron and Hermione soon departed for their room, leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, she smiled a little crookedly. "Well…I must say…even without presents, this is not how I wanted to spend Valentine's Day." Harry nodded in agreement.

"Well then…let's get out here." She looked slightly surprised, if willing, at his suggestion.

"But Madam Pomfrey…"

"Said you were fine and could leave anytime."

"Checking up on me?"

"Well…" he suddenly leaned very close and nearly kissed her, "let's just say this isn't how I wanted to spend today either." He closed the last inch and kissed her just slightly more passionately than was normally acceptable in public. When he pulled away, he could see her eyes had lit right up.

"Well, then…let's get the hell out of here!" It took her a minute to pull on her shoes and work the stiffness out of her legs from spending much of the morning in bed. He was just about to offer to carry her when she pronounced herself ready. They nearly ran to Ron and Hermione's room to collect the few things he had left behind, Harry tightly holding the old key the whole way.

* * *

After Professor Montoya's first week of teaching, everyone, students and faculty alike, agreed that it had been rousing success. Despite never having taught before and coming in midterm, she proved a deft hand at instructing others. Some of the credit went to the copious notes Slughorn had left behind but much also went to her ability to create an instant rapport with all the students. One of her main advantages came from the fact she had been schooled in America. Having not gone to Hogwarts or been sorted into one of its houses, she had no preconceived allegiance to overcome.

Harry knew for a fact that the Headmistress had been impressed enough that she was seriously considering letting Sarah finish out the year if the woman agreed. Leaving the meeting with her and Fudge, much of which had consisted of discussion about the attack, he felt rather happy that at least someone was getting an opportunity out of all this. It had been determined that most of the Death Eaters had gained entry by claiming to be Aurors on assignment when the Ministry was attacked and had been let in quickly. It still left the question lingering if those Aurors were now dead, as the polyjuice disguises would indicate, or merely incapacitated somewhere. There was also the question of what to do with the rest of the Ministry employees now that they had caused this loophole.

Harry pushed all that aside as he neared the portrait hole to Ron and Hermione's. They had at last gotten he recounting of the hallway and the vision that led to it, much of which the three spent in awed silence, and had been thoroughly impressed at Neville's actions. Ginny had been rather strongly affected by how close both of them had come to a fate far worse than death. It had almost taken more out of him to recount the day than actually living it had. "Braces." The girl in the portrait acknowledged the password and swung open.

As Harry entered he found the others waiting. Ron was laying peacefully on the couch, possibly asleep, his head in Hermione's lap. She had one hand on his chest and the other holding her wand aloft. Above her, several letters apparently drawn of ribbon flowed this way and that, rearranging themselves. He watched them curiously as he took a seat next to Ginny who was reading and casting the occasional annoyed looks at the small patterns Hermione's hand was unconsciously drawing on her brother's chest.

She instantly set down the book and leaned into him, apparently thankful to have a boyfriend of her own to play with. He greeted her with a light kiss before his eyes swung back to the letters dancing in midair. Looking over them for a moment, they seemed familiar somehow. Hermione noticed his glance and rearranged them for a moment. Musex Aniimo. He glanced over to her. "What are you doing?" The letters began to dance around again.

"I…was thinking… The only reason Neville's wand would cast a spell that he wasn't trying to use is if someone bewitched it to do so." Okay…his wand had belonged to his father…so? She could see the thought passing his eyes. "Since his father was the last person to use it…we can safely assume it was him. Now at the time…he was being tortured to madness by multiple Death Eaters, yet he managed to pull off a rather complicated enchantment. What could be that important?"

"Something he desperately wanted someone to know."

"Right. Like, for instance…a curse breaking spell that could destroy Horcrux." Harry nodded slowly…then stopped and frowned.

"But…I tried it. It didn't do anything."

"Exactly." Okay…now he was confused.

"But…uh…you said…"

"I also said he was being tortured to madness at the time. The likely hood he would be able to imprint the name correctly after such a draining enchantment as the spell is minimal. So…he probably got the letters, the sounds right, but they were jumbled. So I just started moving them around, thinking maybe something would make sense." He nodded, again surprised at just how intuitive she was.

"Brilliant bit of work Hermione."

"Thanks." Her gaze turned back up to the letters. "Now…if I can just make some sense out of these letters." Harry watched for a moment before turning his attention to Ginny who had leaned deeper into him. The letters began to dance though his head and his eyes were drawn back as they moved back and forth in the air. Something about some of them tickled the back of his mind. Something he had said…or done… Something… He started forward, half out of the seat and Ginny let out a surprised gasp as her support was suddenly gone.

"Hermione! Eximo! Move that off to the side." Not quite sure where he was going, she none the less moved those letters together and slid them off to the side. "Okay…now try the rest." With the group nearly cut in half, she began moving them again. Harry now watched even more intently, hoping something would come out of it. Moments dragged to minutes as they danced around, every combination appearing.

Suddenly they came to a dead halt and Hermione jerked forward, nearly throwing Ron to the ground. His rest was shattered at he was forced away. "Hey! Huh!? What?" The others were ignoring him though as Hermione tore open the manuscript form Slughorn's office she had been glancing over for the last week. Harry glanced back to the letters and read the word 'animus' hovering in the air.

"Here!" His eyes flew back down to Hermione as she stabbed at the page with her finger. Harry leaned closer as she read. "Animus Eximo! This spell encases an object in a sphere of light for several seconds. No other use known." She slammed the book shut and tossed it to the table, her intense eyes turning to him. "Harry! That's got to be it! That's exactly what Neville said happened!" Harry leapt to his feet, the sudden desperate need to find out if she was right holding him in a death grip. Ginny and Hermione rose a second later as they realized what he was going to do. The disorientated Ron was still glancing around with a 'what in the hell is going on' look on his face.

Harry pulled out the large worn key a second later and both girls grabbed hold, Hermione forcibly pinning a still shaky Ron's hand to it. The transition to Zonko's and then Harry's room at Grimmauld happened in record time and just a minutes later he had the mirror and the locket out and pulled the small table he had bought to hold the pensieve over near his desk. Leaving the locket for last he carefully propped the mirror up in the middle of the table. Now that the time had come…he stepped back and hesitated. While he had been setting up, Hermione managed to brief Ron on exactly what they were doing. His eyes now also shone with excitement.

"Okay…okay…let's do this." He drew his wand and could tell from the rustle of cloth that they had too. He glanced back to Ginny who nodded reassuringly. "I don't know exactly what's going to happen…but be careful."

"Right mate."

"Of course Harry." Ginny just nodded again as the three moved close together and each raised a shield. The barriers formed a solid wall between them and Harry. Turning back, he raised his wand and pointed at the mirror. Taking a couple breaths to prepare the way Keystone had been teaching him with the sword, he pushed all his will into the wand.

"Animus Eximo!" A white streak of light shot immediately from his wand and hit the mirror, forming a sphere around it a heartbeat later. The mirror rose slowly into the air, spinning every which way as if weightless. Harry could feel the spell fighting with the dark magic in the mirror and he helped the assault. For several moments they fought each other until the light exploded in a small flash. There was a small ting as the mirror fell back to the table, multiple cracks forming across its surface. After waiting a minute for any side effects, they all approached led by Harry. Ginny chuckled a little looking at it.

"That's seven years bad luck." Harry looked melodramatically terrified.

"You mean…the last seven years have been good luck?" She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"You met me didn't you?" He opened his mouth with some pithy comment but quickly snapped it shut.

"Good point." Picking he now worn and battered mirror up he looked, and felt, it over. No trace remained of the dark magic he had felt from it. One down.

"Did it work?" He nodded slowly in response to Hermione's question.

"Yeah…nothing here." Setting the mirror on his desk, he picked up the locket, the pursuit of which had caused so much pain and death. Setting it on the table, he stepped back. He could feel all three shields come up behind him as he aimed his wand and drew breath. "Animus Eximo!" The locket also rose smoothly into the air surrounded by light. This time though, it pulsed while fighting the darkness within. Where Tom never had the chance to protect the mirror, clearly every pain had been taken on the locket. Harry intensified the force on the spell and darkness began to dim the light. It grew brighter again and tightened on the locket. Harry didn't know how long the battle went on, back and forth between the dark defenses of the Horcrux and his own force of will.

As the fight grew longer, he drew strength from Ginny's presence behind him. Focusing everything he had left he launched one final burst. Immediately the sphere collapsed into the locket…and then exploded outward in a blinding flash. Harry was thrown backward and crashed into something hard. He realized as he slumped to the ground that it was their combined shields that stopped him. Just before he opened his eyes, he could make out a faint scream of agony, much like the Dementors on Halloween night, as if from a great distance. Opening his eyes he found burn marks on his bed and desk, though nothing severe. Ginny moved to kneel beside him, but he was already crawling forward to the shattered and splintered remains of the table. Amongst the wreck, hanging from the last half standing leg, was the locket.

Just as he reached out, it popped open of its own accord. He only got a momentary look at the painted portraits of two aged wizards before both flashed to ashes from a small burst of flame. Waiting a moment to make sure nothing else would happen, he grabbed the locket and turned to a sitting position. It too was devoid of any of the dark magic he had felt and now looked dingy and worn. They had done it. They had actually destroyed not one, but two Horcrux. That left only Nagini and Tom himself.

Harry fell back to lie on the floor and laughed out loud. The others glanced at each other, afraid that perhaps he had cracked because of whatever had just happened. Ginny looked the most concerned that he might just have lost his mind. "Harry…you okay?" He sat up and brought the laughter under control, though a wide grin was still plastered to his face.

"Yeah…I'm fine. That's two more down." They all grinned at his confirmation. He stood and headed for the desk. Placing the now destroyed Horcrux in the box with the cup; he noticed the fake locket sitting there. Popping it open he took out the folded piece of paper he had put back some time ago and read over it. "We're trying Regulus. We're trying."

* * *

(A/N): If you feel it is warranted feel free to review. I welcome any and all opinions. 


	31. Ch 30: Mercy

Disclaimer: I own no part of Harry Potter or its associated canon nor, any other already copyrighted material.

(A/N):

* * *

Chapter 30

**Mercy**

Though Harry appeared to be happy and unconcerned while they made their way back to Hogwarts, his mind as actually racing with plans and idea he had put off until this moment. Now that the Horcrux were destroyed, save Nagini, there was even more to do. He mentally made a list of people he had to talk to as soon as possible. Ron was first as always, his strategic gifts far outstripped Harry's own and he needed them now more then ever. After going over the ideas that had formed with his best friend, he would need to speak with McGonagall and Fudge. If Ron agreed with his ideas, those two weren't going to like this.

Then he would visit Hagrid. He had spent even less time with the half giant this year and last, but the professor indicated he understood that Harry had a lot to deal with and he didn't mind. Harry still felt sorry he hadn't visited him more often. He also had to get in touch with Fred and George somehow. Those two were getting hard to find, by their own design and even Hedwig was taking time to track them down. He needed to talk to the DA and Professor Keystone and…

His head whirled with the plans and meetings he needed to execute in the coming week. Maybe he could settle it out after a bite to eat. He had burned the morning and first hour after noon in meeting the Headmistress and destroying objects of pure evil. Now his stomach was loudly protesting as they headed to the Great Hall for a late lunch. He was so focused on satiating his appetite that he nearly ran over the small and bizarrely dressed messenger that raced up to him.

Dobby looked even more hyperactive than usual and, with the eye wrenching combination of clothes, appeared slightly insane. The others waited at the door as he knelt to greet the elf on eye level. As he did, Dobby nearly exploded at him. "Master Harry, Master Harry! Message! Urgent!" Harry stole a glance at his friends and noticed Ron's quizzical expression. He tried to calm the elf down by grabbing his shoulders.

"Dobby…Dobby! What is it?" The elf was either very scared or had actually lost his mind. He managed to spit out a few words.

"Miss Weasley's brother!" They all glanced at Ron, who was glancing back and forth to the girl on either side, thoroughly confused. Dobby shook his head furiously. "No, NO! Her other brother."

"Dobby…she has six brothers. Which one?" The elf still seemed flustered and was talking half sense.

"At the hospital." Harry nodded slowly, trying to put together what the elf was saying into some sort of logical whole.

"Yeah… Percy's been at St. Mungo's for a while now." The elf was spluttering still trying to form a sentence. With an apologetic glance to Hermione, Harry drew back his arm and slapped Dobby solidly. Hermione still glared reproachfully at him and Ginny seemed a little startled. Dobby, on the other hand, didn't look the least bit angry. Instead he actually calmed down and looked thankful.

"Thank you Sir. Dobby needed that."

"Uh…sure. Now…what were you trying to say?" Dobby focused and spoke quickly.

"Headmistress McGonagall sent me to find you. There is trouble at the hospital! Mr. Weasley is doing terrible things and demanding to see you!" They glanced at each other, not entirely sure how to respond to the elf's statement.

"You…mean Percy?"

"Yes! Mr. Weasley! The Headmistress wants you right away." He glanced up to find Ron and Ginny's eyes widening, Hermione staring at Ron, concerned.

"Thanks Dobby." Rising, he released the nodding elf. Collecting the others with a glance, he turned away from the meal he so desperately wanted. "Come on." Setting off at just under a run he could hear the others following behind him. After a few steps he broke out into a flat dash, the others keeping pace. Harry just caught a slash of white as he passed a cross hall and a few moment later Professor Keystone was running right next to him, speaking rather easily.

"Something I should know about Mr. Potter? Or do the four of you just randomly run through halls on Saturday afternoons?" Though he was keeping up the pace, Harry couldn't match his ease of speech.

"St. Mungos's…Percy doing…something." The professor's eyebrows rose a little. Shrugging, he raced ahead and spoke the password to let them by the gargoyle. He waited and followed them up as they ascended to McGonagall's office. Harry slowed and pushed through the half open door, the others hard on his heels. McGonagall span from where she was standing at the window, concern evident in her as she looked over the four of them. As Harry panted out the question, he noticed the deeply unsettling look on her face. "Dobby said Percy…what's going on?"

She hesitated, casting a worried eye to the red hair siblings, but eventually answered. "Something happened at St. Mungo's. From what I know, he's gone completely insane and begun attacking everyone in the ward. He's currently holding one of the Healers hostage and demanding…to speak with you." Harry knew without glancing back that his friends' faces were as pale as his. He felt a little sick at the revelation and instantly he wondered if this was some sort of plan on Voldemort's part. He must have let Percy live for a reason. "I just heard about this a few minutes to ago and sent Dobby to find you. The hospital is requesting that you come. He's somehow taken down three Aurors already."

Harry did turn and looked over his friends. He had already made his choice and knew they would follow if he asked. Confirmation came in each of their eyes only a heartbeat later. "Let's go." With a sharp nod, McGonagall tossed him a white pillow, singed at the edge. For a moment, he stared at it, utterly confused. It was so out of place in the office and he couldn't remember ever seeing its like anywhere in the castle.

"It's a portkey. They sent it with the message. It will take you directly to the fifth floor tea room. They're expecting you there." Nodding he turned so they could grab on as well. Hermione, Ron and Ginny each took one of remaining corners and held tight. To his surprise, Keystone grabbed an edge. With only a shrug of his shoulders in response to Harry's questioning look, he waited for the portkey to take hold. A second later, it did.

They landed solidly in the corner of the tea room; instant silence coming from the room's other inhabitants as they did so. Glancing around, Harry instantly recognized the new arrangement for what it was, a makeshift command center. Aurors were gathered around a table with one of the Healers, whom Harry could only assume was chief of some kind, and poured over what appeared to be a map of the hospital. All eyes turned to him as he dropped the pillow and headed for the table, flanked by the other four. One of the Auror nodded at him sharply in greeting before returning his eyes to the map.

"Mr. Potter."

"What's going on?" The Auror glanced at the others, who had also joined Harry at the table, before answering. He spoke in a clinically detached tone, as if they were discussing the weather forecast and not, what Harry assumed was, a hostage situation.

"Approximately half an hour ago Mr. Weasley rose from his bed, drew his wand and began to cast an assortment of destructive spells at everyone and everything. When a Healer tried to stop him, he took her hostage and began demanding to see you. We have him pinned down against the wall of the closed ward, but we can't get a clear shot to stop him."

"Is it possible he's under the Imperius Curse?"

"If he is…it's a very good one to pass detection here. He faced You-Know-Who and was left alive…correct?" Harry nodded and ignored the name. Now was no time to deal with someone who hadn't gotten the memo. "This could be his doing…which means the danger is even greater." Harry took a moment to process this before turning to the door and taking a few steps. He turned back and focused,

"I'm going down there. You three stay here." Just as they were all about to object, Keystone spoke in a voice of quite authority,

"He's right." They each turned to stare at him. "Whatever's going on with your brother, the only person he wants to see is Harry. There is no telling how he'll react…or how he's been programmed to react to anyone else. There's also the question of how his siblings would react on seeing him. I take it you haven't notified his parents yet?" The Auror shook his head slowly. "Good. Let's go Harry." Following his student out, they left the others shocked still, mouths hanging open.

They slowly descended the one flight of stairs, sliding past a number of Aurors waiting tensely, wands drawn. Reaching the doorway, Harry caught a quick glance inside the room. Apparently the lights had been destroyed because much of what he could see within was lit by only a few lamps. From the slice of a look he got, he could see a bed, turned on its side for cover, on each side of the room. Two Aurors were crouched behind each, wands drawn, keeping their heads down.

"I'll look first; see if I can get some idea what we're up against." Harry nodded in agreement. The professor sidled up to the wall and slid to the door way. Taking a breath he popped his head around for a second and came back. "Okay…it's definitely Percy." He jerked a little as Percy's voice rang out from the room, laced with more hate than Harry had ever heard.

"If Harry Potter isn't here in the next five minutes, I'm going to kill her!"

"He means it." One of the Aurors nearby swallowed hard and readied his wand at the professor's assessment. He moved into the room, crouching low to join his comrades. Those further up the steps retreated, covering the stairway from the higher door. "He's back against the wall, wand to her throat," the professor demonstrated with his finger, "can just barely see him around her. She's too shocked to scream." Harry considered it for a moment.

"Then…let's give him what he wants. If I can get close…" the professor shook his head slowly.

"What could you do? More likely than not he's meant to kill you as soon as he can. You're a strong wizard, but even you will need a wand to break through a masterful Imperius. And by the time you got close enough to draw and make sure you didn't hit her with your one shot, he could kill you with almost no effort."

"You have a better idea?"

"Kill them both. He hasn't done much damage…yet. But he will kill her eventually and then the Aurors will kill him. This way we minimize any more people being killed between now and then." Harry shook his head slowly. Though he was estranged, Molly and Arthur would never forgive him if he let that happen and Ginny… He didn't want to think about that.

"No. There has to be a way to stop him. I won't let her die just to stop him. She's an innocent." For the first time, he saw genuine annoyance cross the professor's face. "What?"

"Sometimes innocents die. That's how war goes. They have been for months; you didn't try to save _them_." Harry knew it was true, but his eyes focused on the door none the less.

"This one I can do something about." Keystone dropped his head a little frustration. Though his words were harsh, they were spoken just above a whisper.

"Damnit Potter, now is not the time for your hero complex. Even if you do somehow get close enough to attack, the second he sees your wand, you're dead and so is she. And you've got bigger battle to live for right now. So unless you have a way to break a command spell without magic then you…you…" He trailed off as his vision floated to the side. Harry waited for a moment and was a little spooked when a slow grin formed across the man's face. "That's just crazy enough to work…" His eyes refocused on Harry. "You really want to save her?" Harry nodded quickly. "Then just maybe…"

Harry stepped slowly into the darkened room, hands held up before him. He walked slowly and turned between the two beds. It was exactly as the professor had said. He could just see Percy peeking out for a half second from behind the terrified healer. The only part of him readily visible was his hand resting on her shoulder, holding the wand to her neck. His eye also became visible as he looked over her shoulder through the small space between her robe and the wand. Harry could see it had a glazed quality that almost certainly meant he was cursed. "I'm here Percy. What do you want?" The man's head moved a little as he looked Harry over and his eye settled on the scar.

"Come closer Potter!" Harry took a few tentative steps forward. "Your wand! Drop it!" Drawing his wand from his sleeve, he set it carefully on the ground and kicked it to the wall. "Good…now…closer." Harry slowly walked forward trying to keep Percy's attention on him.

"I'm here Percy…what do you want?" Instead of answering, the cowering red head simply watched him approach. Harry continued stepping forward, carefully scanning the woman's position and where he might find an opening. When he met her eyes, he tried his best to look reassuring. Considering the situation, it was little surprise it didn't help.

"Stop!" Harry froze at the command, dismayed at his position. He was close enough Percy could cut him down with almost no warning, but too far away to attack before the strike came. He switched the woman's position and held her with his opposite arm around her neck. As he did so, Harry noticed Percy's other wrist was red and blood began dripping down the woman's shirt. The wand moved quickly to aim instead at Harry, his eyes burning with hate as he stared at the scar. Harry's hands were raised to his sides, waiting the next move. One shook a little as he stood there. "Now…you die! Ava-"

Harry spun as he ducked, his hand darting into the air over his head. The silent _accio_ slapped the sword grip firmly into his hand as it spun through the air from where Keystone had thrown it directly behind him. He took less than half a heartbeat to adjust to the grip and complete its current revolution. When he did he aimed for the only thing he could reach and took the flat of the blade to Percy's wrist. His hand was slapped back into the wall, the shock causing him to both drop his wand and let go of the woman to slump to the ground. It took only a fraction of a second for Percy to recover and try to lunge at him.

Harry rose rapidly, still spinning and grabbed the sword with both hand. Instinct and Keystone's training kicked in as he flipped the sword around, his hands guiding it straight back along his arm toward his opponent's undefended chest. Bracing his leg to stop his backward thrust and dropping his elbow he angled the sword down, hopefully to less vital organs. The blade was so sharp he felt only a slight shudder until Percy's stomach reached the guard and made the weapon jerk forward in his grip. He felt Percy slump forward, his head falling just over Harry's left shoulder and his arm, which had been moving to strangle him, over his right. He turned his head to find Percy; eyes clear once more and filled with shock.

"Harry…?"

"I'm sorry." Percy stumbled back off his shoulder, the blade withdrawing as he did so. The sword fell to Harry's side with his hand, just missing the floor. Percy fell back to the wall, clutching his side. He looked up at Harry holding the bloody sword and then around at the rest of the room. His gaze returned to Harry, total incomprehension in his eyes.

"Harry? What…?" Harry could just hold his suddenly returned emotions in check. His wand silently flew across the room at his thought and slipped into his waiting hand.

"I'm sorry Percy. They'll explain later. I'm sorry…"

"Harry?" He never noticed the stupefying spell before it hit him, causing him to slide to the floor unconscious. Barely a moment later half a dozen people rushed by, four Aurors and a pair of Healers. They immediately surrounded Percy, some guarding, some checking the healer and some fixing the damage Harry had done. Harry turned away. He had done what he had to do.

Passing Keystone, he handed the blood soaked sword back. The professor nodded solemnly and tore off a piece of sheet to wipe it clean with. Just as Harry was about to head for the stairs, on of the Aurors behind him spoke in horror. "Bloody hell…" Turning, he found this statement ironically appropriate. On the wall in the corner, which had been previously hidden in shadows once the lights were knocked out, there was a message written by the hand of a madman. It was written in blood. Percy's blood he realized a moment later, the cut on the man's arm now making sense.

_Behold my mercy and despair_

Cold rage began to balance guilt at what he had done. "Mr. Potter? Look at this." He eyes shifted to one of the Aurors kneeling over Percy and he instinctively caught the shiny object thrown his way. Looking down, he turned the small object over in his hands and found a silver nametag, singed at the edge, that he remembered very vividly. A second later the corners dug into his hand as he gripped it tightly and felt the echo of Tom's magic. There were no spells in it now, but there had been. "Must have pulled it off before he went down." Harry nodded in confirmation of the errant assumption and glanced over the scene again.

He turned away from the message and moved on. Harry continued past the Aurors nodding appreciatively at him, past the Healers thanking him and past the couple patients staring at him. Slowly climbing the stairs, Harry entered the command center where only a few people remained including his anxious trio of friends. He stared at them for a long moment, not sure exactly what to say. How did you tell someone you had just stabbed their brother to save his life? "It's over. I…I…"

"Saved Percy's life." The professor's voice sounded from behind him. In response to Keystone's statement, Ginny rushed forward and threw her arms around him. Harry hugged her hard, letting her embrace push the doubt from his mind for the moment. He would tell them what he had done and she might not be so forgiving, but for now, he held her. Hermione also hugged him around the shoulders as Ron clapped him firmly, offering a thankful nod. Keystone waited a moment before speaking again, letting them have a bit of peace. "Let's go home. They'll take care of him here." He glanced to the lead Auror. "Call his parents." The man nodded and hurried off to the stairs. A moment later Keystone gestured to the stairs. "Shall we?"

Following his students out, the professor carefully deflected any questions fired their way. The further down they went, the more curious glances they gathered, though Aurors had blocked the doorways to keep patients from rushing them. Harry couldn't reach the lobby and apperate back to Hogsmeade soon enough. He desperately wanted to be alone…or maybe just with Ginny…but he knew it wasn't to be. Harry was only half surprised to see a school carriage waiting for them at the station. He knew the others could see the threstrals now and the animals showed particular interest in the sword as the professor passed. He oddly chose to ride hanging off the side, a foot on the floorboards, leaving them in half solitude.

Rolling through the gates and hopping out at the door, Harry stared up at the school once again. By the clock the afternoon was only a couple hours old and he was already wishing for his bed. He could feel it now, there wasn't much time left. Every hour, every minute would be vital if he was to have any chance of pulling off the tasks necessary to win, much less survive the coming battle. Keystone was right. People, innocent and guilty alike, died in a war. But Harry would end it. Soon…there would be no more innocents dying needlessly at the hands of a madman with too much power who was terrified of dying.

Harry stayed like that, staring, for so long Ginny eventually shook him a little. Glancing around, he noticed they were alone. "You okay?" He nodded slowly, trying to look reassuring. "The professor said he'd talk to McGonagall and have the elves send some food up to Ron and Hermione's room. He also said to get some rest." Harry nodded slowly and let himself be led through the halls, just the grip on his arm making him feel a little better. Passing silently through the portrait, he was thankful to collapse on the couch next to her. He had thought, once, that after Oliver's, and his own, nightly practice for a week prior to big games, he would never feel that run down again. But that had just been physically draining, this had drained him completely.

He leaned into her and let his body fall to the side. Before he realized it, his head was in her lap and he was lying on the couch. He could feel her smoothing his hair and it was oddly comforting. Just a few minutes like this and dinner would arrive. He would eat and then he'd explain what happened. He didn't know what words he would use to explain that he had stabbed her brother, but they would come. He just needed a moment of rest before he told them about the message Percy had written in his own blood. Just a moment…until he…

* * *

Harry woke up blurrily and instantly knew he wasn't in his bed. For one, his pillow wasn't nearly this comfortable, this warm or this inviting. And two, it didn't gently stroke the side of his head while he slept. After taking a second to reacquaint with his body, he rolled onto his back and looked up into the blurry form he knew was Ginny. He blinked a couple times but she refused to clear up. His glasses… "Here." She slipped them gently onto his face and she resolved into sharp focus. He just stared up at her for a minute, an involuntary smile forming on his lips.

"You've been asleep for six hours. Ron brought you some dinner, but it's a little cold right now." He was flooded by…gratitude…thankfulness…love. He had no idea what he had done to deserve Ginevra Weasley as his guardian angel, but he would be eternally thankful it had happened. Overwhelmed by her dedication in watching over him, he knew confession time had arrived. He stared up into her eyes knowing it couldn't be put off any longer.

"Ginny…I stabbed Percy." Not so much as an eyelash twitched and her hand never missed a beat against the top of his head.

"Why?" There was no anger in her voice, no accusation, only curiosity. She just wanted to know.

"To break the Imperius Curse on him."

"Okay." And that was it. She had accepted his reason and moved on. He felt it was too easy and the desire rose to defend himself despite the fact not even her eyes were accusing him of anything.

"They were going to kill him other wise, it was the only way. I had to…" Her hand moved to his lips and silenced him.

"Harry…I understand. You did what you had to do. And you saved my brother's life. You don't have to apologize for that. He's not the only one of us you saved from Voldemort's control. Remember?" He vividly flashed back to the Chamber and knew, he knew, that if anyone could relate to accepting any cost to be free of Tom's control, it was her.

"'ello?" Ron's head popped over the back of the couch a moment later. "Hey mate, thought I heard you out here."

"Hey." Ginny finally took her eyes off Harry to glance at her brother.

"Harry stabbed Percy." Ron looked thoroughly impressed at this knowledge.

"Good one on him. Prat deserved it. So…" he turned to Harry, "why?"

"To break the curse on him with the professor's sword." Ron nodded in agreement.

"Works for me. Thanks for saving him by the way. He's a prat but mum'd crack if she lost him."

"Yeah…no problem…"

"Oh! You're up." He glanced over to find Hermione, dressed in some bright red satin pajamas that eerily matched Ron's hair, padding into the room and leaning over the back of the other couch. He noticed Ron taking a slightly longer than necessary look at her before quickly filling her in.

"Harry says he stabbed Percy with Keystone's sword to break the Imperius Curse on him." Hermione looked a little surprised.

"Really? He's all right now though, right?" Harry nodded, suddenly feeling a little odd having this conversation from Ginny's lap. He started to sit up but she held him firmly in place. In a display of agility he had never seen from her before, Hermione leapt the back of the couch and landed softly in a sitting position on the cushions, her hair floating back down around her shoulders. Harry glanced to Ron, who had an idiot grin on his face, before looking back to her. "Well, you can't just leave it at that. Tell us everything."

"Sure. Just as soon as I get something to eat." This time Ginny helped him up and he began to look over the small spread Ron had brought up. As he slowly worked his way through much of it, he told them what had happened. When he had finished, with the message in blood, he had also devoured all the food that had been sitting there except one small cake he had saved for dessert. He suddenly realized that if Ginny had been sitting there all this time, she hadn't had a chance to eat herself. He turned to her sheepishly, glancing at the empty platters. "Sorry…I should have saved some…" He was silenced as the cake leapt from the table to her waiting hand.

"I already ate. Thanks though." All he could do was stare at her as she began on the cake and meekly accept when she offered him half.

* * *

After sneaking their way back to the tower, the pair managed to sleep in a bit the next morning and it was nearly noon by the time Harry roused himself from bed and got dressed. A list coursed through his mind and he set off to accomplish each task on it. Heading for the Hall first he found Ron and Hermione sitting side by side and working on a late breakfast. Taking a seat across from them he offered his usual greeting of an inclined head, which they returned. He ate quickly, for once hoping Ginny wouldn't arrive soon. He was pretty sure she would sleep even later than he had since she hadn't had his nap.

After wolfing down his lunch at a pace that even impressed Ron, he popped to his feet and gestured to the door. "Sorry Hermione, but I need to steal Ron for a while." She glanced up from the copy of the _Prophet_ she was perusing and hit him with an odd look. She glanced back and forth, obviously wondering what they were cooking up.

"Okay. See you later." It was only a touch of the hand, but even Harry could see the feeling it carried for those two. Ron lingered another moment before rising and following his friend out.

"So…what do you need?"

"To talk." Harry noticed him stiffen a little. "About the war," he amended. Ron relaxed again as Harry led the way down a couple side corridors and pushed open a random classroom door. Finding it empty, he stepped in and waited for Ron before closing it. A quick pass of his wand set up a silencing spell and a couple wards to make sure they wouldn't be interrupted. He stepped up to the vacant teacher's desk and leaned against it before continuing. "I've got a couple ideas I wanted to run by you, see what you think."

"Yeah, sure. What have you got?"

"Okay…first up…Hagrid. I'm going to see him right after this…"

Harry was as good as his word. Immediately after finishing his strategic chat with Ron, he stole out the doors and down to Hagrid's hut using his cloak. After what he hoped wouldn't be his last visit to his old friend, and a bit of a drink, he returned to the castle and headed for the owlery. Writing off a quick message to the twins he handed it to Hedwig. The owl actually sighed, as much as an owl could be said to sigh, at seeing the address, or rather, lack there of. Having known her so long, Harry could tell what she was thinking.

"I know. But you're the only one who can find them." It could also have been the following tap of a wand that she objected to. With no other owl he could trust, he had been forced to protect her as best as he could. She ruffled her feathers as she always did when the disillusionment took effect. Soon it just appeared there was a letter hovering in mid air on the perch. Feeding her one last treat and giving what he hoped she would read as an apologetic smile, he lifted her to the window and released her into the day.

He watched her disappear into the horizon before heading to the school proper. He mentally checked off a few of the things his list and thought on the others. "Dobby?" The elf appeared before him a second later.

"Yes Mr. Harry?" Harry pulled out a small roll of parchment, magically sealed, from his pocket that he had written up during the meeting with Ron.

"Could you take this to the Headmistress?"

"Yes sir!" The elf vanished a heartbeat later and Harry headed for the common room. Though she would suspect nothing immediately, he doubted she, or Fudge for that matter, would be too happy when they found out why he wanted to meet with them.

* * *

(A/N): If you feel it is warranted feel free to review. I welcome any and all opinions. 


	32. Ch 31: Dedication

Disclaimer: I own no part of Harry Potter or its associated canon nor, any other already copyrighted material.

(A/N):

* * *

Chapter 31

**Dedication**

"You can't serious!"

"Perfectly."

"But this is insane."

"Perhaps. But it must be done."

"When you made me promise to do this if asked, I didn't think you would actually want me to!"

"But you did promise."

"I… I…" Minister Fudge was groping for words to combat Harry's statement, but he had given his word. While Harry waited for the man to find a response, he glanced at the Headmistress sitting stock still behind her desk, fingers steepled before her. She wasn't arguing with him, but that didn't mean he had her support. Harry had been right, they weren't happy with his idea.

McGonagall had accented to his written request and set up this meeting for Wednesday afternoon with the Minister. He idly wondered if she would have been so accommodating if she had known his intent was to ask Fudge and the rest of the Ministry to leave. After finding out that fake Aurors, claiming to have been on assignment during the raid on the Ministry, had been responsible for the attack and that no other Ministry employees had so much as kept an eye on the new arrivals, there had been a general annoyance bordering on outrage from the students and faculty. Harry so far had resisted taking sides and the Minister, in an incredible demonstration of how substantially he'd changed, offered a public apology at dinner and promised to do better. It had quieted the school and rumblings for them to be shown the door quickly died.

Harry was sure that was one of the main reasons the man was so taken aback by his sudden request. After speaking with Ron, they had both agreed that a large group of people, basically unregulated, running through the school was too big a risk to take right now and that getting rid of them was the safest course of action. He hadn't expected Fudge to just nod his head and leave; in fact, he was counting on the argument that was ensuing.

"But the Aurors! Even you can't argue the school isn't safer with them here!" Harry nodded. He had expected the man to keep this, perhaps his strongest, play until later, but then again, Fudge wasn't known for his tactical proficiency.

"They are a help and that's why a few will stay behind. Just the original group assigned here at the beginning of the year."

"But…that's only twenty of them!" Harry waited a moment and glanced to McGonagall who still hadn't spoken. Her eyes were moving back and forth between them, letting the pair fight it out.

"That's even a risk. How many of them do you know you can trust completely?" Fudge hesitated and Harry knew he was mentally going over each and every employee, trying to pick out the ones he knew for a fact were trustworthy. After a moment he gave up in despair. "Exactly."

"So…what would you have us do?" Harry was again surprised at how fast the battle had gotten to this point. Could it be they trusted him more than he thought? Or were they just that easy to lead?

"Hide. Send them home to spend some time with there families. Just disappear for a little while. That way, when this is over, the ministry can come back relatively quickly." Fudge considered this for a moment, clearly not liking the idea of running away.

"But what about the school? You said Hogwarts will be attacked next."

"Yes. But other than the Aurors, how many of them can really fight?" Harry knew from his experience counter attacking the ministry, that the answer was basically no one. Fudge knew it too and could muster no counter. "When the time comes, they will be welcome to join the battle." The Minister was suddenly interested in how that would come to pass and Harry noticed a cocked eyebrow that told him McGonagall had an inkling what he was doing. He confirmed the suspicion a moment later when he pulled a small bag from his pocket. "Here."

Fudge took the bag and opened it slowly. Reaching in he pulled out a small bronze emblem in the form a book with a stylized 'H' on the cover that Ginny had helped him create out of knuts just the day before. The minister looked at the object quizzically, turning it over slowly in his hands. "What…uh what is it?"

"A way to contact people when the battle begins. When the master is activated, these will each vibrate and then display the message that the school is under attack and where they should apperate to." The minister stared at the small books, surprised. "I want you to hand them out to the Aurors you think you can trust as they leave, one at a time. Don't tell them their real use, just in case. Say they're for identification should the school request they return or something." Fudge stared at the object a moment longer before returning it to the bag and sticking the whole thing in his pocket. When his eyes rose again, Harry could see the resigned acceptance in them.

"Very well… When would you like us to leave?"

"As you see fit, though I would like every one but the Aurors who are staying gone by the middle of next week." Fudge nodded slowly, his eyes drifting and his thoughts followed. After a few moments they refocused.

"Well…if there's nothing else?"

"Thank you sir."

"Thank you Mr. Potter. Now…I have some employees to let go." With a last respectful nod to Harry and then the Headmistress, he turned and paced slowly out the door. Harry took a deep breath after he had gone, thankful that part of the fight was over. He had only a moment to wait though before the next, and in many ways more important, part of it began.

"Was that really necessary? He did apologize." Harry turned to find the Headmistress staring at him. He nodded slowly in response to her question.

"Yes…yes it was."

"Why?"

"It was too dangerous to let them stay and risk a repeat of what happened to Slughorn."

"That was one mistake. It won't happen again. Besides, you said yourself that V-Voldemort will attack here next. Don't we need every person we can find to help?"

"Yes. Which is why I gave them the books."

"But without them here…we're weaker and more vulnerable…" She paused for a moment, her eyes widening. "…to attack…" Her eyes narrowed again as she stared at him. He waited for a moment as realization crossed her face. He just caught a wry grin tugging at he corners of her mouth. "Very well Mr. Potter. Was there anything else you wished to discuss."

"No Headmistress. Thank you." She nodded as he turned and headed out.

Pausing as the Gargoyle jumped back into place, Harry let out a long sigh. It was done. There was no turning back now. He checked over his growing collection of objects and tools that he was carrying at all times these days. Each was a massive step up in both necessity and importance from the books and quills he had had to keep track of his first year.

First year seemed like a lifetime and a half ago and Harry felt he could hardly relate himself to the timid, naive sliver of a boy that had first walked through the doors six and a half years ago. But after all this time, some things hadn't changed. He still loved the world he had known nothing about for over half his life and he still had a score to settle with the man that had taken it from him. According to the prophecy, Tom had marked him as his equal, but that didn't mean they were the same. And now, it all came down to whether Harry could pull it off.

He was so caught up in his musings, that he didn't notice the two people silently stalking him until they were almost on him. Whipping around, he drew his wand, ready to do something unpleasant. "Whoa! Watch it! You'll put someone's eye out." Harry chuckled a little as he found the twins standing there with outraged looks on their faces. They broke a second later into wide grins as he returned his wand to its sheath.

"Hey guys! Just a second." He stepped to the nearest door and pushed it open. Finding the classroom empty he gestured them in. After closing the door behind them he drew his wand and dropped a silencing charm over the room. "When'd you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago. We were looking at Zonko's again and decided to stop by Honeydukes." Harry knew they meant the basement rather than the shop proper. "We actually just came from visiting mum and dad."

"Yeah. She said to thank you for Percy and that she understands you did what you had to do, so don't worry about it. Thanks from us too. He's annoying to have as a brother, but mum'd crack if she lost him." A weight he hadn't really known was there lifted off his shoulders at hearing Molly's thanks despite what he had done. Harry nodded slowly in thanks for the message and acknowledgement of theirs.

"So…how's it going?" The sudden severity of his gaze told them this was far more than a cursory inquiry. Their eyes similarly focused as they considered the question.

"Good so far."

"I think we'll have it all ready in time."

"Good. Time's the one thing I think we're running out of." They each looked a little solemn for a moment before the usual joking countenance flared back to life in the twins.

"So, you keeping out of trouble Harry?" Harry gave a rye chuckle at the idea.

"Haven't had time to get _into_ trouble. I'm sort of being good by default."

"Well…good. We'd hate to think out little sister was going out with a troublemaker." Harry cocked an eyebrow at what was possibly the most ludicrous thing they had ever said. And considering the twins, that was saying something. They were both looking dead serious though as Fred continued for his brother.

"That's right. We'd really like her to settle down with a nice, respectable wizard who can take care of her. I mean, sure, we're making galleons hand over fist at the joke shop-"

"Which our silent partner will, of course, share in."

"Right. But still… Say…you wouldn't know any available guys like that, would you?" Harry couldn't help but lock his jaw and play along. The double crazy ideas that they might actually want that type of person for their sister and that Ginny needed to be 'taken care of' made it hard not to laugh.

"Not off hand, but I'll keep my eye open." The twins finally cracked a smile as he responded. Harry smiled again, remembering the earlier days of his time at Hogwarts joking with these two in a common room or over dinner. The triumphs and failures they had shared on the Quiddich pitch and the Map they had given him that made so much of what he had subsequently done possible. For the last though, they were the messengers. It had been his father and fellow Marauders that had unwittingly created one of the most powerful tools in Harry's possession.

The twins had to leave almost immediately to return to their mission. Harry almost wished they could have stayed a few minutes more, but they had to be gone before anyone found them. Wishing them well, he continued back on his previous course to the Defense classroom. He had arranged with Professor Keystone to move their sword practice back a little so he could have the meeting. Since it had ended early, he would be just about on time.

Rounding the corner and approaching the door, he heard the sounds of fighting once again emanating from the room. Expecting that the professor was practicing against himself again, Harry set a hand on his wand but did not draw. He still took the last few steps slowly, just in case it wasn't training. Glancing around the edge of the door, he found what appeared to be practice, but Keystone wasn't alone and he wasn't dueling his friends.

Across the dais from the professor, Remus Lupin was moving furiously, obviously sparing with all he had. The incredible thing was, Harry's current Defense teacher looked to be fighting just as hard as his former one. Like a finely honed dance, they went back and forth, parry, block, riposte, attack. It took Harry a moment to get over his surprise and realize that Lupin was matching the champion duelist blow for blow, neither gaining a clear advantage. Letting his hand fall from his own wand, he stepped in slowly, watching them go. After only another minute more they came to a mutual stop, pausing for a moment before they both nodded and turned to Harry.

"Mr. Potter."

"Harry! Afternoon."

"Professor, Remus." Harry's eyes jumped between the two before settling on Lupin, surprise obvious in his gaze. He just noticed Keystone bowing himself away and heading into his office. Harry stared at the older man for a moment. "How…?" Lupin's face turned just a little sheepish with a touch of sadness.

"I'm a werewolf Harry. I've had to learn how to protect myself from those who were less accepting of me." Harry nodded slowly in comprehension as the man continued. "I was here visiting Nymphadora and she mentioned just how skilled your professor is at dueling. I stopped by to visit, checking up on what was teaching my old students and all that, and he offered a chance to practice. I couldn't pass such a rare opportunity up." Harry nodded again. His eyes traced the man's hands as he put the coat of his suit back on and slid his wand into an inner pocket. As he straightened the lapels, Harry noticed a glint of gold on his left hand. Having already seen its match, he knew what it was instantly.

Lupin noticed his focused scrutiny and held up his hand for a better view, staring at the ring with a slightly quizzical expression himself. "Nymphadora said you noticed her ring. It may not be binding in the magical world, but it is a step closer."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks." Lupin's eyes slid off to the side and Harry could tell he was thinking of Tonks. After a moment of reverie they refocused on him. "So…Alex tells me you've been training quite a bit."

"Oh…yeah. Got to be ready."

"Well…I'll let you get to that." He stepped off the dais and headed for the door. As he passed Harry, his hand again went to his foster son/godson's shoulder. "I won't pretend to know what you've gone through Harry, or the minds of those who've died to protect you. But I know each of them, your parents, Sirius and Albus…they're proud of you. You've come so far and done so much."

"Thanks." With a slow nod, Lupin continued out the door, turning to head down the hall. Harry watched him go and stared past the open doors for a moment. Raising his hand, he pushed them closed and turned back to the dais to find Professor Keystone waiting, the sword of Godric Gryffindor in his hands. Only this time, the blade was encased in a long leather scabbard with a matching belt.

"I had Brian make this and owl it over. Thought it might be helpful." Harry approached slowly, taking the fine piece of leather work into his hands. Along the deeply tanned hide that encased the raw steel of the sword, scroll was worked lightly in gold filigree highlighted with traces of red enamel. He at first assumed the intricately created 'H' near the metal edged top was for Hogwarts…until he saw the equally intricate 'P' set in behind it. Neither was particularly conspicuous at a casual glance, but up close they were impossible to miss. The back side and attached belt were worked in less intricate scroll that just barely shone from the leather. "It's been a while since he worked in leather, but I think the results speak for themselves." Harry couldn't agree more as he looked over the piece once again.

"This is…thank you." Harry wasn't exactly sure how to respond. He had received incredible gifts before, his father's cloak, Dumbledore's pensieve, but this was so unlike those it truly shocked him. The professor seemed to understand and the couple words were all the thanks he needed.

"You're welcome. Now…try it on." Harry nodded slowly and pushed back his robe to strap the belt around his waist. He fumbled a bit having never put on a belt with a rather heavy weight attached to one side. Once he figured out to get the sword positioned and hold the rest tight though, it went on easily. Held straight the tip of the blade didn't quite reach his ankle. Letting it go, the grip rolled a little forward, pivoting against his thigh. He glanced up to notice Keystone nodding. Apparently he had done it correctly.

"Good…now draw." Having always started with the sword out, this gave him more trouble. Grabbing the grip, he pulled roughly at the sword. Instead of sliding smoothly out as Keystone's did, it pulled the scabbard with it for a second before releasing and stuttering out. "Again. This time, hold onto the scabbard with your other hand." Harry did and the draw was smoother this dim, the high pitched tone of metal on metal nearly continuous as the blade emerged. "Better. Again."

For hours he drew the blade over and over, trying a variety of different stances and angles to make it as smooth and useful as possible. As he repeated the move over and over, the professor had him incorporate different moves. Some draws turned into blocks, others into rising strikes and a few into feints that were followed by a spell. Having to draw doubled the difficulty of his training, but also made it far more realistic.

As the afternoon wore on into early evening, Harry could feel himself losing focus. He tried to keep himself in the here and now, but the thought of what would happen when he had to do this in anger lingered in his mind. He received a sharp wake up call when he felt cold steel against his neck. The flat of Keystone's blade. Had this been a real, that would have been his head. He gulped loudly and met the professor's eyes as the man held the steel just below his jaw.

"Something on your mind? A pressing engagement perhaps?" Harry flushed at the tone, embarrassment fighting anger for having lost his focus.

"Sorry. I was thinking about my friends…"

"Well. You're dead now so I'm sure that will please them." The fierceness of his tone combined with the sudden withdrawal of his blade felt like a slap to Harry's face. The professor turned away and let his sword spin freely in his hand for a few moments. Harry felt a wave of rage rush through his system at his own actions. Pushing it down firmly, his eyes refocused as the professor spoke again, this time as he did when lecturing the class. "When a warrior fights, his only concern must be the total destruction of his opponent be it the lord god or Merlin himself, this is the way to win." Keystone waited another moment, sheathing his blade, before turning back. "Do you understand?"

Harry could tell it was more than a simple yes or no question. He was being asked right here, right now if he could do this or if this was the last day of training. "I understand."

"Good. Then defend yourself!" The professor drew in a blink and slashed toward Harry. Godric's sword rose, responding to Harry's arm rather than the other way around, to block.

* * *

As Harry had thought, the news that the Ministry had been asked to leave the school found its way into the _Prophet_. The thing he hadn't counted on was how long it had taken. It was Wednesday morning and the officials had only just finished moving out by the time the story hit the front page. He read the other upside down headlines over his breakfast as Hermione paged through the paper. Having finally completed all the meetings he wanted to with his appearance at the previous evening's DA meeting, Harry was hungry for news from the outside world.

Ginny sat beside him, idly flipping through a copy of _Witch Weekly_ and laughing occasionally at the articles. Harry wasn't curious enough to risk asking what she found funny. Ron sat next to Hermione, as usual wolfing down food. It was amazing how thin he was for the amount he ate, but considering his height, his frame could hide a lot easily. For all the lightness in a Hogwarts breakfast, it was hard to believe the darkest time in wizarding history was happening right now.

Harry was pulled form his contemplations as Hermione folded the paper back and spun it around so he could read, her finger tapping a small headline on the last page. Barley a hundred words were dedicated to the story which was jammed into the inside corner near an add for stones that repelling Death Eaters. His eyes whipped across the print. "Inhabitants of hamlet vanish." Rapidly scanning the text he found that over five hundred muggles, the entire population of a small town to the west of London, had disappeared over the weekend. No wizards or witches had been taken though, so the happening was of low importance.

Harry glanced up and could see the same thought in Hermione's eyes. Waiting only a moment, he mouthed the word 'Inferi." She nodded slowly and swallowed hard. Ginny noticed the silent transaction and leaned closer. After reading the story, she came to the same conclusion. Hermione leaned over and explained to Ron, cautioning him against saying it out loud. He still almost did before catching himself. So…Tom had just added significantly to his army. His forces were massing and it was only a matter of time.

Rising from their seat, the quartet headed off to their classes. While Ginny broke off to head for her Transfiguration class, the trio continued deeper into the school for their potions lesson with Professor Montoya. As they neared the classroom a few minutes early, Tonks dashed up to the trio and slid haphazardly to a halt, Only Ron and Harry's lightning fast assistance keeping her from falling. Regaining her footing with their help, she went from embarrassed to panic again in a split second.

"Harry! We need you up at the entrance!" Harry hesitated for a moment, wondering if this was the long awaited attack. She obviously made out the question in his gaze. "Not Him, but…come on!"

"Okay…"

"Harry…you want us to come with you?" He shook his head.

"No sense all of us being late. Let the professor know would you?"

"Sure."

"Thanks." Turning, he followed Tonks at a quick walk as she nearly ran back to the entrance. Still not entirely sure what he was to expect, his hand tentatively rested on his wand. Climbing the last staircase two steps at a time he emerged into the large entry way and found four Aurors waiting, pointing their wands at the door which still stood closed. Tonks rushed to join them as she drew her wand. Harry glanced around, wondering what the hell was going on. He followed her furious gesture and moved to stand behind her, looking quizzically over her shoulder at the door. "Uh…what's going on?" One of the Aurors standing off to the side answered him.

"One of You-Know-Who's followers just walked up to the gate and surrendered." Harry didn't know whether to laugh because this was someone's sick idea of a practical joke or draw his wand.

"One of Voldemort's followers…surrendered?"

"Yes. On the condition she be allowed to speak to you."

"Wait…she?"

"Yes. It's-" He never found out what the man was going to say as the doors began to fold open at that instant. As they did and Harry's eyes adjusted to the bright sunshine, he made out a ring of three figures walking slowly with wands drawn, all pointing at a fourth. It was indeed a woman walking proudly despite now being surrounded by seven highly trained Aurors. It took a minute for him to work out who she was, but after a moment and figuring in the added year, he discovered with a shock that it was Pansy Parkinson.

He stared at her in surprise as her eyes scanned around the room searching each face. They flicked to his forehead and ran back down over him, a slight sneer on her lips. One of the Aurors that had acted as an escort spoke from behind her. "Okay…he's here. Now talk." Harry glanced at the man, slightly annoyed that he was being used once again as a pawn. He stepped past the line of Aurors and waited. Pansy stared at him before her eyes flashed back to the Auror.

"Alone." The Aurors all tensed at the demand and Harry knew they were about to object. Forestalling them, he stepped forward and held out his hand.

"Your wand. Or we talk here." She seemed at first slightly surprised he would speak in the place of what she must have assumed were his Auror baby sitters, but running a second glance over him, reached into her robes and drew the wand. He accepted it carefully and handed it to Tonks. He glanced around at the others. "Seven Aurors for one witch without her wand? Surely you have other duties to fulfill. Two will suffice. Tonks, choose one." Pansy looked truly surprised as the Aurors obeyed. Tonks choose her second and waited for Harry. "Follow me." Without checking if she had complied, he turned back toward the stairs and headed down a flight.

Making a right turn he found the first unused room available. Desks and chairs were stacked around the edges and the layer of dust told him no one had been here for a while. Taking one of the chairs, he placed it on one end of the open space in the middle of the room and gestured to it. As she reluctantly took a seat, he stepped to the other side and glanced to the door. "Wait outside." Tonks nodded and pulled the door shut. Drawing his wand, he dropped a silencing ward around the room and locked the door. Leaning back against one of the stacked desks, he stuck his wand back up his sleeve. "Why are you here?"

She hesitated for a moment before reaching slowly into her robed and pulling out a small crystal phial with a black stopper. "To give you this." She held it out and he stepped closer to take it before stepping back again. It held no trace of dark magic, or any magic for that matter, and seemed to be merely a phial of some crystal blue liquid. Tipping it to the side he could tell it was just a little thinner than honey in consistency. Setting it to the side, he turned back to her.

"What is it?"

"Anti-venom."

"For what?"

"Nagini's bite." Harry's eyes popped open wide. A hundred questions shot through his mind, not the least of which he asked.

"Where did you get it?"

"Professor Snape. I overheard him telling Draco about it. And then…I stole it." Harry glanced down the phial resting calmly on the upturned desk. His scrutiny returned to the witch sitting across the space.

"Why?"

"Because the Dark Lord treats his followers worse than his victims and this is my vengeance."

"What did he do to you?"

"Nothing. Yet. Though now he will surely kill me for betraying him." Harry waited for a moment and gestured for her to continue. Her gaze finally broke from him and slid off to the side in a look that Harry would almost call pained. "He killed Draco's parents. Lucius killed Narcissa and then turned his wand on his own son. Snape killed him to save Draco's life." She returned her eyes to his a moment later, just giving him time to fake surprise. "That's why." Harry could see a hint of compassion cross her face but it quickly disappeared.

"How am I supposed to trust you? You march up to the gates, demand to see me and then hand me what you claim is the antidote to the venom of Voldemort's pet snake. In exchange for what? Leniency when we win?" He noticed in passing that she had also flinched at the name. She shook her head slowly.

"No. I don't want your…mercy." Her mouth twisted in a sneer at the word. "I'm doing this because it's the only way to save Draco from the sins of his father. Unless you defeat the Dark Lord, he's doomed to walk Lucius' path as the right hand man of a murderous, maniacal half-blood." She paused for a moment and pain did cross her eyes. "You ay not believe it, but Slytherins are capable of caring about other people. We just don't flaunt it like the rest of you." Harry wished for a moment he had learned legilimency so he would know if his instincts were right that she was telling the truth.

After a moment he picked up the phial and placed it carefully inside his robes. "Why ever you did it, thank you." He gestured to the door which pulled open. Noticing the door, Tonks and her second stepped in and waited. "Hold her for an hour to make sure it's not polyjuice…then find her a room left over from Christmas. Ward, guards, the whole bit."

"Did she tell you anything?" Tonks cut her eyes at the man, annoyed he had spoken out of turn. Harry shook his head.

"Nothing I didn't already know." To his surprise, the Auror drew his wand with a flourish.

"There are ways of making her talk." Pansy, who had been following their interaction, didn't flinch at this. Apparently she had resigned herself to whatever happened now that her mission was complete. Harry fiercely shook his head.

"No. Anyone touches her, they answer to me." The Auror rapidly sheathed his wand and stepped back at the intensity of Harry's gaze. He turned back to Pansy. "You'll get your wand back once this is all over. My advice? Stay in your room and wait. Study if you want. You missed a lot of school." Dropping the silencing ward he headed out the door and nearly ran into McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter! What's going on?"

"Pansy Parkinson just surrendered and will be our guest for the duration. Talk to her if you wish. She won't tell you anything." He hesitated for a moment. "I'm sorry. I have to get to class." She nodded as he turned away and headed into the room. Harry made his way back along the corridor to the potions classroom. Stepping in, he joined Ron and Hermione who were already hard at work.

"Mr. Potter, you're just in time to start working on your blood restoring potion. We'll speak after class." He nodded slowly as Professor Montoya walked by and began flipping through his book. Hermione was the first to ask.

"So…what was it?" Harry wasn't exactly sure what to say.

"You'll never believe this."

* * *

(A/N): If you feel it is warranted feel free to review. I welcome any and all opinions. 


	33. Ch 32: The Ides of March

Disclaimer: I own no part of Harry Potter or its associated canon nor, any other already copyrighted material.

(A/N): This is probably one of my favorite chapter titles.

* * *

Chapter 32

**The Ides of March**

The first week of March faded away and the school held its breath. Not just the students and the teachers, but the castle itself seemed to pause, waiting for what might come. News of Pansy Parkinson's arrival and subsequent confinement had taken far longer to pass through the school than most would have expected. It was Monday morning by the before Harry had got the first student questioning him if it was true. He confirmed her presence but steadfastly refused to add more information. There was something of an aura of mystery about the room that always now had a guard and more than one student had been given detention for getting too close.

Pansy herself had not even tried to open the door, much less escape. She seemed resigned to sit and stare out the window at the Black Lake and the Dark Forest, awaiting either her death for betrayal or execution for being a Death Eater. The one time Harry had stopped by to see her, he felt and of sense of déjà vu in seeing the same sunken resigned look that reminded him strongly of Sirius while he had been all but a prisoner in his own house. She had given up and there was next to nothing that could bring her back.

It was memories of Sirius that brought him to his trunk where he now knelt in the otherwise empty bedroom, sifting through the memories of his life. Reaching the bottom of the trunk he found part of his wardrobe that he hadn't been able to wear yet this year. With a flourish he pulled out the outermost of his Quiddich robes and stood, holding the gold edged crimson fabric before him. Staring at is a moment he flipped it around his shoulders and let it settle over his frame. They still fit rather well after a year without use. A smile brought on by memories crossed his lips as his fingers traced the house logo over his heart.

Kneeling back down he dug a little more and found the rest of the uniform. Setting the usual inner layers aside, he pulled out the few guards he wore on the field. Rolling back the left sleeve of his white uniform shirt back reveled the strapped on leather sheath for his wand that had been his constant companion nearly all year. Keystone had handed them out a couple weeks into fall term and it had become second nature to wear it. Slipping on the left glove, which had the fingers cut off just after the second knuckle, he fastened the straps on the attached forearm guards around his wrist and elbow, sliding it into place nicely around his wand. Rolling back his other sleeve he strapped on the matching glove and guard. Bracing his feet in turn against the edge of the bed, he strapped on the shin guards that covered the lower half of his legs up to his knees.

Standing still and closing his eyes, he could almost feel the wind, hear the roar of the crowd, see the snitch flitting this way and that in its attempt to evade capture. His team swirled around him, chasers tearing back and forth across the field led by Ginny's furious dashes and swerves. The few shots the other team got were saved effortlessly by Ron as he seemed to know where the quaffle was going before it was thrown. Bludgers constantly assaulted the other team, being used like guided missiles by the Gryffindor beaters. Some how in the clamor he could hear Hermione cheering for every save Ron made by the tips of his fingers. There! The snitch! He shot off on his Firebolt, rolling, twisting, dodging the other seeker. Just a few more inches… He reached out to grab it…

"Good to see I'm not the only one missing Quiddich right now." His eyes popped open as he whirled around, his robes whipping about him as he did so. Knowing the voice before he turned, his hand never approached his wand as his eyes fell on Ginny, also dressed in her Quiddich uniform. Hers apparently also fit from the previous year. He spent a moment just staring at her and wondering how she must have looked after taking over as seeker last year. His gaze finally trailed back up and met hers, both of them smiling when it did.

"Yeah…lot of good memories there."

"A lot of trips to Madam Pomfrey too." It was true. Other than his battles against Voldemort, Quiddich was the leading cause of bed rest for Harry Potter. He chuckled a little at that. Though a Quiddich injury had caused one of the most painful nights of his life, through Professor Lockhart's idiotic interference, he wouldn't trade a single game to have avoided it.

"Yeah. So…looks like we're both all dressed up with no place to go."

"Well…not exactly. There is one thing we could do." A hundred ideas ran through his mind in an instant, none of them matching what she said. "I got these for Hermione and I was hoping you would help me deliver them." Harry just then noticed the rather large brown paper bundle in her arms as she lifted it a few inches. He stared a moment, not entirely sure what to make of it.

"It's a…what is it?"

"Gryffindor Quiddich robes." He blinked, for a moment at a loss for words.

"Uh…what?"

"I got Hermione a set of Quiddich robes." There must be a fundamental point here somewhere that he was failing to grasp. Perhaps this would make sense after several shots of Firewhiskey, but right now…

"I…huh? Quiddich has been canceled, and even if there was s season, Hermione hates to fly, much less play."

"Well…they're not _for_ Quiddich." Yeah…that made things lots clearer. "I was thinking…she's the only one of the four of us that doesn't play…so she doesn't have a uniform." Yeah…and? Harry gestured for her to continue, still not sure what she was getting at. "For when we fight. We, the three of you especially, are going to be in charge of our side. It's only fitting we have some sort of uniform so people can see us." The idea struck Harry like a thunderbolt. He had never considered the fact people would be looking to them while the battle was going on. It made a certain amount of sense to be highly visible to their allies…but…

"Yeah…and the Death Eaters can pick us out."

"Harry…they're going to be targeting us no matter what we wear. At least this way we look halfway appropriate. Besides…you look good in them." He smiled a little and bounced his eyebrows a couple times.

"Well…who am I to argue with that? Off to Hermione's room then?"

"Yep." With a gesture for her to lead, he followed her out after double checking everything critical had made it to his current apparel. They got more than one confused look as they marched happily down the halls, for all the world looking like they were headed out to the pitch. Harry enjoyed the walk, glad to have a chance to air out his gear for the first time in months. Striding lightly up to the portrait hole, they entered Ron and Hermione's room to find her alone, curled up on he couch with the ancient copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ that Dumbledore had bequeathed her.

She looked over the top of the book and blinked several times, obviously wondering if she was hallucinating. When they didn't go away or change attire, she stuck a bookmark in to keep her place, closed the volume and set it slowly down on the table, still clearly unsure what to make of them. Meanwhile they took seats on the other couch and Ginny set the package on the table. Hermione looked over them one more time, still not sure this wasn't an elaborate joke. Though surprised, confused and not entirely sure she wasn't hallucinating, she was as logical as ever. "Why are you two dressed in Quiddich robes?"

"We were feeling sentimental." He nodded toward the book. "Same reason you're reading a book you've memorized. Anyway, Ginny got you something." Hermione glanced down at the package as Ginny slid it across the table. Uncurling her legs, she leaned forward and pulled the package closer. Upon feeling its soft squishiness, she glanced back up at Ginny.

"Go on…open it." Hermione did so, carefully peeling back the layers of paper. As the crimson and gold was revealed, she paused for a moment and glanced back up at them. They were both smiling, wide eyed. Curiosity got the best of her and she removed the last bits of wrapping. Revealing the top of the package, she stood and took hold of the fabric, raising it slowly to unfold the robe. When it had unfurled, she looked it over and then at them. They both wore uncharacteristically polite smiles and waited for her reaction.

"Uh…thanks?" She looked back to the robes and the guards that had been packed underneath. She was still unsure exactly how to take the gift and what she should say. "This is…a really nice gift. I…don't know what to say." After another few moments of their infuriatingly polite smiles, she broke down. "Okay…what's going on? I don't play Quiddich, I don't even like to fly! So if this is your idea of some demented joke…" Harry glanced to Ginny to let her explain.

"No joke. I thought the four of us could use some sort of uniform for the battle and since the three of us already had Quiddich robes…" Hermione was rendered speechless for a moment at the idea. Ginny took the opportunity to collect Hermione in one hand, the rest of the uniform in the other and hustle it all into her room. "Come on, let's see how they fit!"

Harry could only watch bemused as the Hermione was hustled into her room, still speechless. He kicked back on the couch and propped his feet up on the table. Glancing at the book Hermione had been reading, he seriously considered picking it up and perusing the tome. After a minute he dismissed the idea and set his gaze instead on the small fire giving warmth to a room still chilled by the second week of March. After a few minutes he heard the portrait swing open and Ron strode in, dumping and armload of his brothers' confiscated products in a bin near the table. Turning back, he found Harry sitting on the couch.

"Hey…what you doing here? And why are you wearing those robes?" He cocked a red eyebrow as he looked over the uniform.

"Ginny had something for Hermione. I was checking to see if they still fit when I got roped into coming along."

"Oh…what did she get her?"

"Well…I'll say I was surprised. She thought we needed uniforms for when Voldemort attacks so everyone can see us." Ron considered it for a moment before nodding in half hearted agreement.

"Okay. And?"

"Well…" At that moment, the girls reappeared from Hermione's room, with her still adjusting the robes. She had tied her hair back for the moment and was fiddling with the arm guard, trying to get it to a somewhat comfortable position.

"They're the right size, it just feels weird…" She trailed off as she found Ron had arrived. He was wide eyed and staring at her. Harry could see Ron's eye twitching a little at seeing the girl he loved dressed in Quiddich robes. There was a time when nothing had approached his love for Quiddich, but now Hermione had edged it out for the top spot and was building a lead. The combination of his two great loves appeared to be short circuiting his brain. His mouth moved silently as he stared, unable to do anything else. Seeing his reaction, Hermione turned to Ginny. "Thank you. They're perfect."

"No problem." Ginny turned to find Harry barely containing a whole set of insane laughs and jerked her head toward the door. He nodded and rose, slipping out with her and leaving Ron alone with his twitch. Managing to get a little way down the hall, Harry finally exploded into fits and was joined a moment later by Ginny.

It took several minutes for them to laugh themselves out, unshed tears being squeezed from each eye. Harry leaned against the wall, trying to catch his breath. "I think…you might…have given him…a heart attack."

"Hermione'll fix it. You're right though…I didn't really think about how Ron might react when I bought them." Harry still had a smile on his face when a thought occurred to him that caught his curiosity.

"Ginny…how did you afford a set of robes?" She swallowed a little harder than normal and struck a perfectly innocent face. "Ginny…?"

"Oh…I…sort of…told the robe shop that I needed a new set of robes in case Quiddich started…and sent them Hermione's measurements."

"So it was charged to the school?"

"Well…not exactly…" He waited a second before gesturing for her to continue. "Since there isn't a season this year…I told them our captain was getting them for me as a consolation present. So…this is yours." She handed him an envelope embossed with the robe shop's logo. Opening it he pulled out the bill which awaited his signature. Stuffing it in his pocket, he glanced up at her.

"Out of curiosity…did it occur to you to ask first?" Harry was annoyed, but less so than he thought he would be.

"Yeah… This just seemed easier. Hey, you bought that necklace for Ron."

"Yeah…but there's a difference between me spending my money and you spending my money…without telling me!" Instead of defending herself, Ginny's face melted into a mischievous, Harry would almost call it an impish, grin. She sauntered closer to him, pinning his body to the wall with a single finger.

"You're right; I've been a bad, bad girl. You should definitely punish me for that." Harry dry swallowed, not sure how to respond.

* * *

"But Harry…how do you know it isn't poison?" Harry glanced over from the table to Hermione sitting on the couch, paging through a book of anti-venoms. His gaze returned to the table a moment later and the intricately sculpted chess set Dumbledore had gifted to Ron that sat between the two of them. After his most grueling Thursday practice with Keystone yet, they had moved to combining sword work and magic, he was happy to sit back and let his muscles rest. The game had been going worse and worse for the last several move and he was finding it harder to play his way out. There had been a time he could challenge Ron's skills, but it had long since passed. His gaze returned to Hermione as he lost his other knight.

"I don't. But she seemed sincere." Ron glanced up from the other side of the board, incredulous.

"Sincere? Harry…she was training to fight for Voldemort. Checkmate by the way." Harry glanced down at what had been a foregone conclusion when he sat.

"Yeah… But…it's hard to explain, but I just felt she was telling the truth." Rising, he stepped over to the low table in front of the couch and lifted the phial, looking at the nearest lamp through the contents. The crystal blue liquid sparkled faintly with the light.

"Pity there's not enough there to test." Hermione had thought up the possibility and questioned Professor Montoya about it. Unfortunately, if a test was done, there wouldn't be enough left to be effective should it be real. Shrugging slightly, Harry stuck the phial back into his robes.

"Well…nothing to do but hang onto it and hope I never need to use it."

"Yeah… Another game mate?"

"Sure, why not?" Sitting back down, Harry waited a moment for the pieces to pull themselves back together and assemble on his side of the board. As he called out his first move, Hermione sighed and frustration and closed the book she had been searching. There were so many variations of anti-venoms; it was nearly useless to try matching it by appearance alone. She instead picked up a copy of the Daily Prophet that sat folded on the table. She paged through it slowly as they played through a couple more games. There wasn't much going on recently and the paper was still rehashing the attack on the school, which was now just one day shy of four weeks past, and follow-ups of the Ministry being asked to leave the school.

"Oh…I hope Remus has enough of his potion left." The both glanced over from the game.

"Huh?" Hermione pointed to a section of the paper that Harry on his best day wouldn't have been able to read from that distance.

"It's a full moon again tomorrow. If Voldemort attacks…he won't be able to help us." Harry and Ron glanced at each other, carefully steadying their faces before commenting.

"Yeah…he's really good too…" Hermione nodded in agreement. Harry had told her about him dueling Keystone.

"And if he's not their, Tonks probably won't be either. A full moon would actually be the most dangerous time for him to attack… All those werewolves…"

"Yeah…" Ron glanced uncertainly at Harry who shook his head the smallest part of a degree. Hermione was oblivious to these looks as she continued paging through the paper. Letting the moment fade, they went back to the game. "So…how did our Charms work look?" Hermione's eyes drifted back over to them.

"They're passable. For once."

"Thanks for looking them over."

"No problem. Someone has to make sure you two pass the N.E.W.T.S. once we beat Voldemort. How would it look if you took him down and had to repeat the year?" Harry smirked a little at the thought.

"Who has to repeat the year?" Ginny stepped through the portrait hole and glanced around.

"No one. Yet." Hermione glanced pointedly at the boys before returning to the paper. Setting her books on the table, Ginny sat between them and stared at the board.

"So…who's winning?" Harry glanced at her, a look of 'who do you think' on his face.

* * *

Charms did in fact go easily, thanks to Hermione, and they were happy to be free for the weekend and head to lunch. As it was one of the first decently warm days of the spring, they whiled away much of the afternoon in the courtyard, happy just to be outside. Only the occasional cloud floated across the sky to cast shadows in what was otherwise a relatively perfect day. They only got around to heading in and changing into more comfortable clothes as dinner approached.

Gathering at the table a while before the meal actually began, they glanced up to the head table as they waited. Most of the instructors had already gathered including, oddly, Professor Trelawney. Keystone had moved around to the end so she had a place to sit and was shooting her the odd glance as if he wasn't quite sure what to make of the Divination teacher at this range. There weren't many other students gathered yet, quite a few having waited until the last moment to step out of the warm spring day and head for their rooms to change.

On a whim, Harry rose and headed up to the staff table, for some reason feeling a desire to offer Keystone some distraction from the doomsayer next to him. He glanced around as a few more students entered and he reached the table. Nodding to the professor, he kneeled at the edge of the table. "Evening Mr. Potter." He also received a nod from Sybil before she turned to the recently arrived Professor Montoya.

"Professor." He hesitated a moment before continuing. "I was wondering about out next session. Is there anything special I should practice?" The professor considered the question for a moment.

"Well…casting with your left hand. You were a little weak when-"

"_He comes…he comes…"_ Harry and Keystone both glanced over at the harsh whisper emanating from Trelawney's mouth. A heartbeat later Harry recognized the unfocused trance and the rigid voice that he remembered from both Dumbledore's and his own memory. Keystone glanced to him and cut his eyes to her, silently asking him what was going on. He held up a hand to stop any question. _"He comes…he comes…as the light of day fails the lord or darkness comes…he comes…he comes…" _She broke out of the trance a second later and looked at both of them, confused. "I'm sorry. What were we talking about?"

Harry froze for only a moment before turning to Keystone who still looked confused and a little concerned over Sybil's current mental health. "That was real. Find Minerva; tell her to get the students who need to be protected here. She'll know what else to do. He's coming." The professor nodded immediately as Harry turned and rushed as fast as he could without looking panicked back to the table. "It's-" Before he could tell them, the doors to the hall banged apart from their partially open stance and rebounded loudly off the wall. The cause was apparent as Hagrid bounded down the aisle as fast as his frame would carry him. Sliding to a stop near Harry, he pointed back to the door and spoke, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Giants…Inferi…they'll be here in an hour!" Harry glanced to Ron and the pair shared a significant look before sharply nodding to each other. His gaze quickly switched to McGonagall who had also frozen as Keystone whispered to her. Her eyes fixed on Harry and he nodded in response. Every other student who had arrived for dinner had gone dead silent and now looked rapidly between the two. McGonagall rose and steadied her voice.

"Prefects…please collect your housemates and bring them here as soon as possible. All other students are confined to the Great Hall for the time being." The quartet had risen and was quickly striding toward the door before anyone could question them. "Lord Voldemort is about to attack. For your safety…stay here." Harry glanced back as he exited the Hall to see Hagrid heading toward the doors and McGonagall giving orders to the other professors. With a nod of thanks to the half giant, he followed the others down the corridor.

Harry could feel the anxiety pulsing through him and echoing in the others. What they had trained for for months had finally come. Doing his best to settle the adrenaline already coursing through his system, he spoke as firmly as he could. "We'll meet in the entrance. Ginny…get the DA together."

"See you there mate." Ron and Hermione jogged off toward their room as Ginny pulled out her coin and followed him up to Gryffindor tower. He watched out of the corner of his eye as she embedded the message in the coin and tapped it with her wand. A moment later the slave in his pocket began to vibrate. Tapping it with his finger, he quieted it. Busting into the common room he blew past a number of people, staring at the pair as they did so.

"Get to the Great Hall. Voldemort's coming." They froze for a moment at the pronouncement before nodding and breaking into a run out through the portrait hole. Harry paused and stopped Ginny with a hand on her shoulder. As she turned to meet his gaze, he could see the same determination that was forming in his body reflected in her eyes. They didn't need words, just a nod and a quick kiss before heading to their separate rooms.

Kicking open his foot locker Harry grabbed the crimson garments that were now folded carefully on the top. It took only a minute to pull on his Quiddich robes and slip on the guards. Double checking his wand and transferring the necessary tools to his robes, he turned and took a deep breath. He stretched a little and flexed his hands. Half turning back to the door he caught a glimpse of himself in a nearby mirror and was a little surprised at the steely determination in his eyes. Nodding to his reflection he stuck out his hand and caught his Firebolt as it slammed into his palm before racing out the door.

Ginny met him in the now deserted common room and together they headed out at a near run. Judging by the looks and the shouts of 'Good luck' and 'Take care' he was getting form the portraits he passed, news of the imminent attack had spread around the castle. As they met up with Ron and Hermione, the other three fell in behind him and matched his pace in a fast march. From behind him, Hermione spoke, anxiety clear in her voice. "Harry? Are we ready for this?" He nodded as firmly as he could and glanced over his shoulder.

"Yeah. Don't worry…we can do this." They slowed from their breakneck pace as they reached the entrance. Everyone already there immediately went silent and turned to face them as they descended the last flight of stairs. Harry, Ron and Hermione stopped halfway down as Ginny joined the DA which had already broken into squads. As hers formed up around her, she turned to face Harry as well.

He looked over the people who had assembled. The Aurors that had gathered were casting surprised looks at the DA groups which now outnumbered them. Surprisingly, Tonks was among them, and not with Lupin. Hers was one of the few steady gazes among the dark wizard hunters as they watched him and waited. Professors Flitwick, Sprout and McGonagall stood with Filch and the crossbow bearing Firenze, all awaiting him. Though the centaur had the same look of accepting fate as he usually did, the others were casting glances back toward the Great Hall as if they could see their students through the castle. Finally, right at the bottom of the stairs, Keystone, flanked by Matt and Professor Montoya, held a familiar leather scabbard worked in gold scroll. He stepped up the few stairs and kneeled to present the blade to Harry. "Your sword."

"Thank you." Taking the weapon, Harry strapped it on easily as the professor stepped back. Many of the gathered defenders, Ron and Hermione included, looked at the sword with surprise. They had an inkling he had been training with the blade, but the work on the scabbard and the ease with which he handled it was clearly unexpected. Looking over them, Harry knew this was the point he should be giving some sort of inspirational speech. Unfortunately he had never been gifted at that particular skill. "Voldemort is about to launch his attack against the school. I'm not sure what we'll face out there, but one way or another, the Second Wizard War ends tonight. I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure we win." He hesitated a moment and received nods of support from the gathered professors and Ginny. "Remember who you're fighting for…never give up…and use everything you can to win. Disable if you can. Kill…if you must. If we don't emerge victorious, it won't matter what else we've done. Tonight we finish the fight Dumbledore began years ago. Voldemort will meet his end. Let's go." As he descended the steps and the DA members began to whisper amongst themselves, Harry could just hear McGonagall gave instructions to Filch.

"Argus…seal the door after us and then join the others in the Hall." He nodded slowly and stepped to the side. She noticed Harry and nodded toward him. "The other professors will get the rest of the students out of here if…" She couldn't finish and he nodded in acknowledgement. Taking a deep breath once again, he headed out the open double doors into the early evening that looked far too pleasant for the Armageddon that was coming. The Aurors, professors and DA formed up and followed him out.

Crossing the courtyard he could hear the door closing loudly behind them. Not breaking step he continued out the gates and only glanced back as McGonagall sealed them. He had spent a lot of time with Ron deciding where they would make their stand and he now moved to the small hill they had chosen weeks earlier. Turning on the spot he waited and nodded to each warrior, meeting their eyes as they passed. The Aurors went first, spreading themselves out into a wide line facing the forest. The DA squads passed next, Ginny the last and pausing just a moment for an embrace.

She whispered lightly in his ear. "Come back to me."

"I promise." The trace of apprehension vanished from her eyes as quickly as it had come as she joined her army. The squads formed up in two staggered lines behind the Aurors, Ginny's at the center. He had tried once to protect her from this day, to prevent the risk he knew she would take. Now he could only watch with pride as she waited at the front of her troops. She would never need to know that he had told Dean and Seamus that whatever happened, they were to get her out. She wouldn't look kindly on his actions if she ever found out, but bearing her rage would mean they were both alive and he could live with that.

The professors also passed, each looking as if they wished to say something, but none finding the words. Instead they merely gave a nod and moved to stand amongst their students, McGonagall directly behind Ginny's squad. Finally, Professor Keystone, Montoya and Matt approached. Somehow the Defense teacher had found time to slip on his sunglasses and glanced toward the sun and then the DA before returning his gaze to them. "I noticed yours is the only squad without five members. If you don't mind, Sarah and Matt would like to join you." Harry cocked and eyebrow.

"They should go with you. I've got all the help I need right here." He could tell Ron and Hermione were beaming a little at the compliment.

"Never said you didn't. But, other than you and me, they're probably the best duelists here. And if they're with you, you can send them where they're needed…when times grow desperate." Harry considered it for a moment. It had certain logic.

"And you?" Keystone shrugged.

"Doing what I can." Harry nodded slowly.

"Okay." Keystone grinned a little and turned, sticking out his fist again.

"Fly together…" The others tapped his with their own and spoke in unison.

"Die together." With a last nod to the trio, Keystone headed for the lines, taking a position to one end. Sarah and Matt fell in behind them as Harry led the way to a small rise behind the groups of warriors and looked out over the battlefield. Drawing the sword of Gryffindor, he cut a deep line in the ground a couple feet in front of them a few meters long. A quick flick of his wirst threw off the bits of grass and he expertly returned it to its scabbard. Ron and Hermione glanced at each other, clearly surprised, as he rejoined them and turned to the field.

His gaze moved up from the open field to the forest behind and waited. The hour was at hand. Sixteen years of his life had led him to this moment and he had led these few brave souls to this place to either finish the battle his mentor had begun…or to let the world fall to darkness for all of eternity.

* * *

(A/N): If you feel it is warranted feel free to review. I welcome any and all opinions.

(A/N): I'll say right now that updates will be a little slower for the next couple chapters as I want to get it just right. I still have a few decisions to make like whether it should all be Harry's perspective or float around and exactly who's going to end up dead. Quite a few people I think and I haven't ruled out anyone for the casuality list.


	34. Ch 33: Bloody Training

Disclaimer: I own no part of Harry Potter or its associated canon nor, any other already copyrighted material.

(A/N): I've been trying to get this posted since Wednesday but has been having..."issues." The upshot for you, my faithful readers, is that the next chapter will be up within 24 hours. Also: As asked, the battle from this point is 4-5 chapters including this one.

* * *

Chapter 33

**Bloody Training**

The first sign something was coming was a large flock of birds that sprang from the tree tops deep in the forest. Everyone jumped a little at the screech and the rush of wings. Harry's eyes traced their movements as they whirled over their recently vacated perches for a moment before banking west and disappearing into the sun. Turning back, they waited. Only a few moments later the treetops the birds had just left began to shake. At first only a slight vibration, whole groups began to shake wildly and a few disappeared, crashing to the ground with a dull thud.

Harry set his broom a few feet behind him and left the Firebolt to hover, awaiting its master. As he turned back he caught Hermione's eye and held it for a moment. He could see there the same anxiety that resonated dully in the back of his mind. Holding the look for a moment longer, he mouthed, 'you ready?' to her. She nodded slowly and he finished turning. Sarah and Matt now stood ahead of the a dozen feet and a little way down the hill, also surveying the field and talking to each other. Glancing over to Ron he could see his friend's eyes rapidly sweeping back and forth across the field and the tree line, his hands moving infinitesimally in response to the thoughts running through his mind. Harry dug into his pocket and pulled out two objects.

"Ron…here." He held out his hand and offered the silver feather and the bronze book Ron turned suddenly, broken from his train of thought and looked down at the objects. He glanced back up at Harry before accepting them. "You'll know best when to use them. Just tap them with your wand."

"Will do." Ron tucked them carefully in a pocket as Harry returned his gaze to the field. It felt oddly comfortable the way his left hand found its way to rest on the hilt of his sword. He could feel the now dingy white cord through the tips of his fingers and lightly traced the perfectly molded wrap with one. "Did you hear from Fred and George?" Harry nodded slowly.

"Yeah. Everyone's ready. You know the signal."

"Good." Hermione looked back and forth between them, not sure what they were talking about.

"Aren't the twins going to arrive with the Order?" Harry and Ron glanced at each other, both looking a little sheepish. Harry's cocked eyebrow was questioning Ron as Ron's shrug and cockeyed grin answered. "What's going on?" Harry turned back to her, trying to figure out how to explain.

"Uh…not exactly." At her concerned and questioning glance, he explained. "They've…been on a secret mission since they closed down shop. For me. I sent them out to find some help."

"What sort of 'help'?"

"Well…you'll just have to wait and see…" He half smiled as he trailed off. Before she could pry for more information, Ron's arm shot out, pointing toward the tree line.

"There." Following his finger, they found what he had seen. All along the edge of the Dark Forest, human figures were emerging. A moment later a few of the closest trees were knocked aside as the towering form of giants appeared among them. The Inferi moved at a jog, just keeping up with the long strides of their massive cohorts. Harry could feel the tension mounting in his body echoed in those standing near him. Unlike every other fight they had been in, which had all been rushed attacks when they were taken by surprise, this was slow and methodical…waiting.

His eyes could pick out, even at this distance, the empty gaze of the animated corpses as they loped jerkily toward the front line of Aurors. There were more than just the five hundred he had read about. Maybe as many as eight hundred came to a slow halt roughly two hundred meters in front of them. Unlike the Inferi, the giants had not arrived unarmed. Most carried clubs the size of small trees and one, whom Harry suspected was their leader Golgomath, had a massive axe resting on his shoulder. They had also adorned their bodies with bits of hide and hundreds of symbols he strongly suspected were drawn in blood, possibly their own. They too slowed to a halt and waited, their eyes panning over the meager force that had arisen to stop them.

For a moment Harry wondered why they had stopped. Now that they were clear of the forest, he thought they would charge with everything they had. He glanced to Ron who was also staring at the stopped mass with surprise. Looking back, his eyes panned up and found a third, much smaller group, emerging from the trees. He counted them quickly and came up with thirty four people, men and women, dressed in black robes and striding behind the mass. They were stretched out in a line as the Aurors were, walking slowly closer to the giants. A few of the beasts glanced back as they waited and looked to the new arrivals. Harry tried to make out their faces as they approached. He only recognized one and his eyes widened instantly as he did so.

"Fenrir." His head whipped to the side to find Remus Lupin just arrived and standing next to a surprised Hermione. The man slowly drew his wand as his eyes panned over to Harry. "They're all my brethren…and Greyback is leading them." His eyes moved back to the new arrivals. It took Harry a moment to break from his surprise.

"Remus! What are you doing here? The moon's going to rise soon!" The ex-professor nodded slowly.

"I know. So do they. I may not be able to use my wand for long…but I can't stand aside for even a second while I can. Besides…" he reached into his coat and pulled out a phial. It was full of a think substance Harry instantly recognized as Wolfsbane. "Hermione's potion has proved itself very well made." Popping the cap, he drained the tube and tossed it to the ground. "That will let me keep my mind so I can fight…in the moonlight." Harry nodded slowly, understanding just how far Remus was willing to go not to miss this battle. "It's beginning."

Harry turned back to the mass and found a bright flash go off over the giants. Taking this as their release, every one of the hulking warriors raised their weapons and let out a deafening roar that swept across the field in a maelstrom of ferocity and rage. In direct contrast, the Inferi were deathly silent as they loped forward for a few steps and then broke into a run, a silent murderous wave rolling toward them. The giants roared once again and also started toward them, moving at a slower jog to stay behind them. Even further behind, the werewolves walked, almost lazily, behind their charges.

"Ron…do it." Ron nodded sharply and drew his wand, pointing it to the sky. A moment later a massive animal built of embers roared forth and ran straight into the heavens. Fading as it went, the lion managed several hundred feet before fading out. Seeing this, Firenze raised his crossbow and launched the first bolt in a long arc. Tearing through the air, it let out a high whistle as it fell lazily and hit a giant square in the eye. Though the creature stumbled, he continued on with a renewed scream of rage. Hermione watched all of this as stunned as Remus.

"What was that!" Harry turned away and looked to the sky as he spoke.

"A call for help." A moment later the battle truly began as the first aid to the small defense force arrived from both sides.

His eyes trailed over the Black Lake and Hermione could suddenly see several large white objects skimming the surface. As they neared and rose from the water, she gasped in recognition. "Are those…?" He nodded silently in confirmation. From the water a dozen shapes took form, each a winged palomino and each massive in size. As they neared everyone could see they drew no carriage this time, instead bearing their passengers directly. On most two students, apparently both current and former, soared through the sky, wheeling around with perfect precision to charge at the giants. Madam Maxine rode alone on the lead horse and Harry's seeker eyes could just make out a red haired wizard on a broom stick leading the charge. Hermione stared at the wizard, stunned.

"Is that…Fred?"

"George actually," Ron provided, only meeting her eyes for a second.

"Fire!" Everyone's attention was again drawn the other way as Hagrid's voice boomed from the far tree line. In response a flight of crossbow bolts took to the sky, arcing toward the giants from dozens of centaurs that had decided they could not stand aside. It was by no means all of them, but some must have seen doom in the stars should they not fight. Hagrid had his pink umbrella pointed somewhat heroically toward the giants and a look of focus Harry had never before seen. This wasn't the usual Hagrid they were use to. This was a Hagrid ready to do whatever it took to protect his home. As the arrow flew, Witherwings burst from the trees and charged at the giants as well.

For a split second as Harry tightly gripped the sword and drew it from its scabbard, everything slowed to nearly a stop. The two flights of arrows almost froze in their movement, the first just arching down as the second rose from the forest. The centaurs were alternating their fire to keep up a steady stream of bolts. He could see every feather on the palomino's wings as they flapped and the first dove toward their targets, their dinner plate sized hooves, shod in steel, more deadly than a spear as they cut through the air. Madam Maxine mirrored Hagrid's focus and the power of his gaze. Ron and Hermione drew their wands as did Sarah and Matt, all holding ready their greatest weapons.

The Inferi continued to thunder forward, their steps vibrating the earth beneath his feet in a weak imitation of their oversized fellows. Despite the screaming faces of the giants, Harry could hear only the slick sound of steel on steel as he drew the blade, its back lightly touching the scabbard edge. As he raised the sword to point as the corpses, he could feel it pulsing, beating in counter time to his heart. His eyes took in all of the Aurors, students and staff awaiting the Inferi as they closed to a hundred meters. They were scared and a few had taken half a step back. Silently he willed them to hold, not to run, to fight for their school. He could feel the sword warming in his grasp and a moment, or whatever passed for a moment in this slowed down world, later, feet steadied, arms locked out straighter and eyes focused.

Tapping his throat with his free hand, he cast a silent _sonorous_ charm to magnify his voice. Despite what must be a deafening din of noise, he could only hear himself as he issued commands to the few souls that stood between Hogwarts…the world really…and destruction. "Ready…" Wands raised and chose their spots, just as Ginny had instructed them. "Aim…" He could almost feel them readying their spells, all of their will being pushed into it. For a moment, the world did freeze and Harry took his final breath.

"FIRE!" Immediately the world came back up to speed…and all hell broke loose.

Palominos crashed into their targets, many deftly avoiding the clubs and other weapons swung too slowly by the giants at the sudden threat. A couple of them died on their feet and crumpled to the ground, crushing a few Inferi as well. Others were just injured and quickly rose to their feet, swinging wildly at the horses flying about them. A few had managed to dodge, but their charge was also halted as they ran into clouds of darkness powder George was launching from his broom.

On the other side Giants turned into pincushions as arrows rained down on them. Though individually little threat, the massed fire dropped two and stopped the advance of the others. Much of that flank had now turned and was looking to engage the centaurs instead of continuing to the students. Golgomath noticed and tried to get the closest of them to turn back. Unfortunately for him, he chose his axe as the tool of persuasion and took his follower's head clean off. This did force a couple others into following him, but several others had raised the scream of war and run off toward the centaurs. They were retreating back into the woods while firing, drawing the giants further from the school.

Directly in front of him, everyone had cut loose with the most powerful fire spell they could use at his command and the front of the Inferi mass had exploded in flames. Harry could just see the rest of them, through the licks of yellow and red, hesitating. As the flames died down though, they continued on, pushed by the will of their masters. "Fire!" A second volley tore into the front of the mass and again created a pile of destroyed bodies. The flashes of flame stood out sharply to the coming twilight. The wind reversed for a moment and they just caught a wisp of the burnt flesh. Harry was surprised so few looked like they would vomit. "Fire at will!"

Still the lifeless bodies marched on, driven by the will of their creators. At least eight giants were also crossing the first line of flames, still racing toward the students. A second later Grawp appeared from nowhere and crashed into one of them, also bearing a tree sized club. Swinging it around he leveled a second. His small stature let him dodge around the others as he fought with a power only hinted at in Hagrid's eyes. Golgomath now had no choice but to turn back as a true threat lay to his rear. For the moment, the giants were occupied. Harry could just see through the chaos that the werewolves, temporarily stunned by the counter assault, were now moving toward the group much faster. If they got within range before the Inferi had been dealt with…

"Fancy a suicide mission?" His eyes refocused closer to find Keystone standing just in front of him, sword drawn, also staring at the black cloaked humans. He silently returned his voice to normal as the professor continued. "You see it don't you? They have to be stopped, or at least delayed."

"Yeah…I do. But even the two of us…"

"Three." They both turned to Remus, who was glancing back to the Firebolt. "You think you can carry both of us Harry?"

"Yeah. We'll make it work." Ron and Hermione had both moved closer, clearly concerned about what he was planning. She raised her hand to object. "Don't. We have to do this. You two are in charge…follow Ron's lead. I'll be back." Sheathing his sword, he turned and jumped on the Firebolt, hovering over to Lupin and Keystone, both with hands extended.

"Harry…" He turned to find her staring at him, concern evident in her eyes. He knew she wanted to say something and waited, knowing that if it all went wrong; she'd never have another chance. "Come back."

"I will. You two be careful. Ron, summon my broom after I hop off. I won't need it out there." They both nodded as he rose a little and took one of the offered hands in each of his. The results of his training were evident as the broom rose and he held both of them aloft with little more effort than he had carried Keystone on Halloween. His Firebolt seemed able to bear the strain, if only just barely. Not wanting to push it longer than he had to, he steered with his knees and aimed for the far side of the mass of Inferi. The broom bucked a little as he adjusted to the load and began their flight.

Keystone and Lupin both hung on for dear life though both were relatively motionless as he shot over the cheering fighters and the silent Inferi. "Mr. Potter?" He glanced down to the Professor, stealing a quick look before turning back to weaving through the giants doing battle with Grawp. "Have you decided if you can kill to survive?" Harry was temporarily stunned by the question and a slash of Keystone's sword was required to keep a giant off them. "You'll regret it and you'll feel guilt. You're to good a person not to." Clearing the fighting he dropped them a few feet to the ground before jumping off himself and rolling to his feet. A second later the broom shot back over the Inferi, summoned just as he had asked Ron to do. "But in the end, you either accept the pain and kill a few of them…or don't and know everyone you care about will die horribly." Harry rose to his feet between the two as the line of Death Eater wolves closed on them, hoping Lupin would contradict this somehow. Instead, he was nodding in agreement. "That what being a hero really is. Bearing the pain of what you had to do so others can live without it. Fortunately you have friends that can help you deal with it. Either way…time to decide." He drew his sword in one hand and wand in the other. "Time's up."

Harry drew breath. Here it was, the decision he had put off far too long. He had thought he had killed Ginny's attackers when he rescued her, but had also felt relief on finding he hadn't. He had always been afraid of what he would be when he crossed that line. But for a moment he thought he had and he had still been the same…still loved Ginny, was still loved by her. Neville hadn't looked at him any differently… Despite setting out to kill Voldemort, he hadn't yet made the decision on his followers. It wasn't as personal with them and he didn't have the motive for personal revenge that he did with Tom. Keystone's words ran through his mind as did Lupin's nodded agreement. What would his parents think? What would…Ginny say? He wished he had Dumbledore there, if only for a moment, to advise him. He realized with a start that the dead professor already had, years ago. 'We will all have to choose between what is right…and what is easy.'

Letting go of the breath, he drew his wand and sword. Focus steeled itself in his eyes and began taking the rhythmic breaths that Keystone had taught him. A calm settled over him and he waited for the assault. He could just hear Keystone's words at his side, equal parts pride and relief. "Good choice. You've nothing more to learn from me. Fight with your heart and you will be more powerful than I could ever hope to be. Not even Voldemort will be able to stand against you. Until this is over…" Harry could hear his knuckles crack as he tightened his grips on his weapons. Lupin nodded slowly.

"You'll do fine Harry. Your parents will be proud."

"Thanks." There was no more time for talk as the Death Eaters reached dueling range. Just as they all lifted their wand to launch the first spells, every one of them froze. Lupin too stopped and swallowed hard. His eyes traced to the east and Harry instantly saw why. With the last bits of sun fading over the horizon, the full moon was rising. Taking advantage of the distraction, Keystone tapped Harry's shoulder with his wand and charged silently ahead. His first target only had time to blink before the sword fell, closing his eyes forever. Harry's sword followed a moment later, striking soundly and cutting down another surprised Eater. The blade never wavered, his decision had been made and there was no turning back. He dodged the spurt of blood that burst from the man's chest as the steel slashed through his ribs.

It took only a second for the rest to recover and soon the battle was on. Having closed the distance, Harry, Keystone and a moment later Lupin, dodged around the others, never allowing them a clear shot at any of them. It didn't stop many from trying though and some fell to badly aimed Killing Curses from their brethren. It was a panic and they moved around desperately while the trio moved methodically, practiced skills guiding their movements without thinking. Clearly they hadn't been planning on fighting in these close quarters. That short range which was so dangerous to them though, was about to become an asset.

Harry could see the sudden extension of the jaws and stiff hair starting to grow. A glance told him the moon had cleared the horizon and now shone clearly down on them. "Harry! Take this!" Lupin thrust his wand into Harry's hand, his fingers already beginning to elongate. Harry nodded in acceptance and sheathed his wand up his sleeve before tucking Lupin's in his robe. The man stepped back as he began to undergo the transformation. Following Keystone's silent lead, he jumped out of the thrashing beings and took several steps back. He noticed the professor also sheath his wand and grip his sword tightly with both hands.

Harry mimicked the move and both turned to present their sides to the pack and hold their swords at head level, pointing straight out along their vision at eye height. It only took moments for the moon to work its terrible magic and strip nearly all the humanity from the beings before them. When it had finished its job, the werewolves all turned to the pair of them, standing defiantly before their wrath. The giants still raged at their backs and more Inferi were being destroyed, but still they got closer to the students. Harry couldn't worry about that now though, Ron would have to deal with it. He had wolves to take on. Many had fallen, never to rise and a few were limping away, but the majority now circled them, naked ferocity plain in their growls.

As they charged, blades flashed. Some yipped, wounded, others fell. Lupin had apparently held onto his mind and was engaged in a furious battle with Fenrir outside their circle of wolves. Now back to back, they moved methodically. He could hear more screams than just the wolves they were desperately trying to cut down while avoiding their lunges. Giants roared and shook the ground as they fell, a low rumble of anguish and pain. The palominos whimpered and their riders screamed…not every giant club swing had missed. Somewhere over the din he could just make out Ron's voice, shouting orders. The sounds of battle met his ears from all sides, trying to disrupt the concentration he had to maintain in his fight. More than once they were forced to dodge by the thinnest of margins to avoid the cursed jaws of these fighters, but soon, the few survivors were struggling to crawl away.

Harry's robe was already torn in multiple places and he felt a slight twinge in his calf where a dying wolf had run into him. His left arm guard was slashed where a pair of claws had gotten past his defenses though only the small trickle of blood dripped from any wound. The guards had done a job they were never really designed for and done it well. His forearm would be bloody ribbons now otherwise. Finally able to look around, he found Lupin, a massive wound in his leg, standing over the still form of Fenrir. No more children would fall to his jaws to live the cursed existence he had. Harry only had a moment to breathe though before Keystone raised his hand and pointed back to the rest of the battle.

"The lines are breaking!" Harry's head whipped to follow the extended sword and he searched the lines of Aurors and students. The flanks still held firm but the center was beginning to retreat at the same steady step the Inferi were now advancing. If they broke…the flanks would be overrun. Keystone's blade moved back to trail from his hip. Harry's dropped to trail behind him and he took a few tentative steps forward. He knew what needed to be done. Through fate or luck they were in the perfect place to do it.

"Let's go!" He dashed off at a dead run, Keystone keeping pace to his right and Lupin's wounded form to his left. They closed the distance to the back of the marching mass in seconds, raising swords and fangs to attack. As they crossed the last few meters they had to step carefully to avoid the burned and twisted forms of Inferi that had already been brought down by the onslaught ahead. The stench of those bodies hit him fully now and he had to fight not to lose what was left of his lunch. A couple giants had reached the front as well and were scattering students and Aurors with every swing of their clubs, the witches and wizards desperately dodging and attacking to survive. A club shook the ground and Harry was sure he heard the momentary scream before at least one person failed to move in time.

Directly ahead he could see Ginny and her squad falling slowly back, her, Dean and Seamus launching an avalanche of fire spells as they did so. Seamus's penchant for blowing things up had finally come in useful as his spells were causing swaths of the mass to explode. Harry caught the glimpse of her red mane through the legs of Golgomath who was raising his axe strike again. Between them and the giant stood a dozen Inferi, still oblivious to their presence. "Ankles!" Harry said as loudly as he dared while pointing to the giant with his free hand. The professor nodded the slightest bit in agreement. To his side, Lupin began to break away and he could tell the wolf was headed for a head of bubble gum pink hair holding off undead right in front of her. The werewolf sprang from the ground, leaping from body to body and taking a chunk out of a giant before landing beside her to fight.

Taking the final running step, the swordsmen spun and cut down the first pale bodies. When Harry's blade struck home, no blood spurted out as there was no heart to drive it. Instead thick dark red ooze leached from the wound as the Inferi crumpled to the ground. When Keystone's blade struck the enchantments placed on it caused the flash of a broken spell and the suddenly uncursed being simply crumpled to the ground with barely a scratch.

No longer needing killing hits to destroy his enemies, the professor's blade moved twice as fast as Harry's, dropping one of the unholy creations with every swing. Harry still had to methodically work his way through them to reach his goal. Keystone wove back and forth so he arrived at the giant's legs at the same time as Harry. As one they struck at the back of the beast's legs, their blades slick with both dead and dying blood sliding easily through the tough skin and severing Golgomath's Achilles tendon. The giant let out a cry of surprise as his legs suddenly refused to support him. Falling back with a cry, his arms flailed as he crashed to the ground, causing a tremor as he landed flat on his back. A moment later his screams of outrage were silenced as his flailing arms buried the axe deeply in his own forehead.

The crashing giant tripped up several of the closer Inferi and they were able to dispatch them easily. Ginny stared at him for a moment in surprise as the Inferi around her fell to the ground. Sparing only a glance and a nod, she returned to launching spells at the remaining attackers. Harry turned and could tell the Professor turned the other way and both began cutting through the lines of the remaining assaulters. He continued his methodical dance of destruction through the few remaining Inferi, taking swipes at the giants that dared get too close. His arms were beginning to tire as he continued. And then…they were gone.

He stopped and looked around at the smoking carnage that had replaced the once idyllic pasture. The end of the assault had apparently taken everyone by surprise as several people were still searching for their next targets. All across the field burned bodies were strewn about at odd and disfigured angles. Amongst them Harry could count at least fifteen giants from where he stood, similarly motionless. He glanced down and nearly lost his lunch again. An Auror he only vaguely recognized had been literally torn apart. Quickly raising his eyes he searched for his friends and found Ron and Hermione still standing on the rise, searching the field with sweeping gazes.

Grabbing a piece of fabric that had somehow escaped the fire, he wiped the blood carefully from the sword and sheathed it before dashing toward the pair. Their eyes found him as he slid to a halt. Hermione brightened considerably as he reached them. "Harry! You're okay!"

"Yeah. You?"

"All right. For now." After a quick nod he turned to Ron. As he spoke, McGonagall reached them with her quick strides.

"What'd I miss?" Ron glanced over the field and began talking rapidly. Just over his shoulder, Harry could see the last five Palominos setting down near the castle. Maxine and her students hopped lightly from their backs and rushed toward the scarred field. She headed their way as the students went in search of their classmates.

"You saw some of the giants run off after Hagrid and the centaurs, so far none have returned and I don't think they will. Madam Maxine and her horses managed to take out just as many on the far flank and Grawp held off the rest in the center…for a little while at least. I sent Professor Montoya and Matt to help with the flanks and help finish off the giants. As far as I can tell, they've all been taken down, as have the Inferi. But not without cost…" Harry nodded slowly. If the Auror was any indication…the cost was high indeed.

"Thanks. Minerva, the gates." She turned rapidly to comply and the castle gates sprang open. Tapping his throat, he reactivated the _sonorous_ charm and turned to the survivors. "Get the wounded inside the walls! Do what you can for them…quickly!" Deactivating the charm he quickly picked out Ginny leading the search effort among the DA. "I'll be right back. Help with the wounded." He missed the nods of the gathered witches and wizard as he raced off across the field to Ginny. She was quickly searching the ground with her squad at her side, Creevey helping who he could as they found wounded. They moved a little away as he slid to a halt next to her. "Ginny…"

She turned quickly with a tight smile on her face. "Nice work. Thanks for the save."

"You had it handled and I was in the area anyway. Listen…make this quick and reform the DA as soon as possible. This isn't over."

"Right."

"Love you."

"I love you too." She turned away and resumed her search while Harry strode quickly back to the rise on the hill. He found Hermione alone, focusing. A second later her wand shot to the sky and a bright ball of light appeared overhead. Suddenly the failing light was replaced by a nearly midday brightness that blanketed the field. She looked back down and found him there.

"I thought is would help."

"Good idea. Leave it there."

"Right." It only took a couple minutes for the wounded and a few of the dead to be moved within the walls and those who could still fight to gather again near the rise where Harry waited. Only a handful of Aurors could still fight and had gathered themselves into a group with Tonks and Lupin at the center. Only Sprout was missing as the teachers gathered into a similar group, Frienze quickly counting his remaining bolts. Harry's eyes flashed over the DA members and he counted only thirty still on the field, many of the squads composed of parts of the original organizations. He pushed the thought of whether the rest were wounded or dead from his mind for the moment. The Beuxbaton students and their mistress did what they could to bolster the ranks, despite only numbering nine more. Keystone had reunited with his friends and they were moving rapidly amongst the rest, fixing what injuries they could.

Ron reappeared at his side with his brother; the latter carrying a broom and looking rather beat up. He inclined his head in a greeting Harry returned. "How's Fred?"

"Ready and waiting."

"Good. We'll need them soon." He turned back to the others and set a hand on the shoulder of each. "Now it begins." They each nodded firmly in response. He opened his mouth to continue when…pop. His eyes widened momentarily. The sound came from the field behind him. Pop, pop. Two more. A second later a cacophony of pops and cracks erupted behind him. He let out a long breath as he looked over the faces of his closest friends.

The Death Eaters had arrived.

* * *

(A/N): If you feel it is warranted feel free to review. I welcome any and all opinions. 


	35. Ch 34: The Cunning of Slytherin

Disclaimer: I own no part of Harry Potter or its associated canon nor, any other already copyrighted material.

(A/N): Okay...so it was more like 26 hours...

* * *

Chapter 34 

**The Cunning of Slytherin **

Harry released his friends and whirled around to face the field, instinctively drawing his wand. His eyes panned across dozens of black cloaks picked out by the light Hermione had summoned. He heard the sharp gasp from her and knew she had seen what he had. The black mass of Death Eaters that had appeared a hundred meters away had them outnumbered as least two to one. And while they were fresh and ready to duel, the defenders of Hogwarts were tired, partially drained and in many cases were standing near their own fallen comrades, surrounded by pools of blood and the stench of charred flesh.

A sudden breeze rose and cleared the smell, sending out over the black lake, if only for a moment. Harry's eyes scanned over the remaining defenders, some of whom still had visible wounds that had either been missed or judged too superficial to fix immediately. They had faced and defeated hundreds of Inferi, dozens of giants and a large group of werewolves, but it had been at great cost. The group they now faced, though much smaller, was infinitely more deadly. Divided into a wide front line and a smaller second line, they also looked over the assembled defenders. Despite nearly all of them wearing the mask and hood of their allegiance, Harry could still make out the contempt on their faces.

As one, the group began marching toward the defenders, wands raised. Harry glanced back to Ron and found him holding the silver phoenix feather in one hand and his wand in the other while he stared at the approaching Death Eaters. "Uh…Ron? Any time now."

"Not yet…" The march continue, individual members now becoming clear as they grew closer. Still Ron failed to activate the object to summon their much needed aid.

"Ron…?" The red head shook slowly as he continued to wait. Harry glanced to Hermione who was also staring at Ron. The front line of Death Eaters had closed to fifty meters. "Now would be good." Whatever he was waiting for, it hadn't come yet.

"We've got one shot at this Harry…trust me." Harry nodded in response.

"I do." Ron actually cracked a small grin.

"Say that to my sister. I've already got someone." Harry smiled a little and grinned at the fact Ron could be cracking jokes now. He was nearly as bad as his brothers.

"POTTER!" The magically enhanced voice boomed over the field and his head whipped back to the black lines. He knew that voice from his visions; knew it as clearly as he did that of the voice's now deceased sister in law. He noticed Neville's head whip around at hearing it as well. It was the voice of Rabastan Lestrange, confidant of Lord Voldemort and one of the people responsible for Neville's parents. A madman who had earned his 'rewards' through loyalty even to the point of spending a dozen years in Azkaban. He couldn't immediately find the man in the line of cloaks that had stopped just twenty meters away. Harry took half a step forward before stopping. There was no reason to get closer…yet. The voice boomed across the field once again.

"There's someone here who wants to see you!" The lines parted near the center and the figure of a man was thrown forward, rolling across the ground, his tattered robes flailing around him. Somehow the beaten figure, who obviously had a broken arm, forced himself to his knees, facing them. Though he looked on the verge of death, the face was still proud and defiant. Harry heard a gasp run through the defenders that mirrors his own shock at recognizing the kneeling form of Rufus Scrimgeour. The Minister of Magic searched the field and actually cracked a grin with what was left of his jaw at seeing all the people gathered to fight. Struggling for breath, his eyes found Harry and focused on him for several seconds, a light of awe appearing there. Of all things, he smiled a little, a slight hint of the quiet, understated confidence that had taken him through the ranks of the Aurors to the Minister's office surfacing, if only for a moment. He nodded slowly, a gesture of respect Harry returned, before closing his eyes and lowering his chin to his chest to await his fate.

Harry's eyes rose to find Rabastan standing over the man, wand pointed directly at him. He locked eyes with the Death Eater in a silent battle of wills. "He's been dying to see you Potter! And now that he has…" Harry didn't flinch as Rabastan buried his foot in Scrimgeour's shoulder and kicked him to the ground. "Avada Kedavra!" The green jet hit the man and crumpled him the rest of the way to the dirt, joining the Inferi and giants already there. Harry noticed some the Aurors about to rush to him and quickly cast a focused _sonorous_ charm.

"Hold!" They looked uncertain for a moment, but stopped cold and waited, throwing angry glances back at him. He ignored the looks. Running off now would just make them easy targets and they couldn't afford to throw any warriors away. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Ron tap the feather and jam it back into his pocket. Rabastan's magnified voice laughed viciously as Harry dispelled the charm.

"That's right cowards, stay where you are. Not that it matters…none of you will leave here alive." The darkness and contempt was plain in his voice as he scanned the defenders and again locked eyes with Harry. "You bring children to face _us_? You are even more foolish than the Dark Lord believes. However…since they are here…perhaps we have can find duelists…suitable to their…_abilities_." He stepped aside and more cloaked duelists filed up through the center, spreading out into a third and fourth line at the front. As they came to a stop, Harry's eyes focused on the man in the center of the rear group. He was tall, pale, had greasy straight hair and made Harry's blood boil.

Severus Snape looked over his fanned out students with what Harry could only describe as fatherly pride. Each of the new arrivals had a face Harry could match to his vision of Tom's lair and its 'classroom'. Better able to look at each now, he could tell some bore the distinctive walks and bearing he remembered all too well from fourth year and the students from Durmstrung and Beuxbatons. Most of them were formed in a closest line, wand drawn and the same malicious sneer on each face. With Snape though stood a smaller group consisting of a strangely blank faced Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass, Theodore Nott and four others that looked to be from the other schools.

Each of this second line also had their wands drawn and were staring ahead, stronger focus in their eyes that the rest. They must be his inner circle of students; harder trained perhaps, more skilled, stronger…and more deadly. Harry did notice none of them wore the cocksure sneer of their comrades, instead merely looking determined. Draco's eyes locked with his for a moment and he was surprised to find no challenge in them, none of his trademark arrogance. Instead of breaking the contact, they just slid off to look elsewhere.

Rabastan stepped back and gestured to Snape. He nodded quickly in response and raised his wand, his voice just carrying far enough for Harry to hear. "Ready…" Among his students all raised their wand and picked out their opposite numbers. Among the DA, wands rose to create shields across the line. "Aim…"

The next second several things happened that shattered the relatively peaceful field. Popping sounds to either side signaled the arrival of the Order. They only hesitated for a moment before launching a round of spells at the Death Eaters. Kingsley Shacklebolt led the group that was appearing to the left, a swath of red hair signaling the presence of the rest of the Weasley clan, and Moody led the fighters to the right. Shocked by the sudden reinforcements, the black cloaked fighters hesitated for a moment before a group broke off each end to engage the new arrivals. The flanks of the line quickly dispersed into individual duels and battles with the Order members but the center held firm under Rabastan's forceful commands. They refocused on the DA and the few others with them and again readied to attack.

Snape's eyes flashed to Harry's for a second and a small annoyed sneer crossed his lips. It was a look Harry remembered well. It was the same one he had worn on the Astronomy tower, just before he had struck the fatal blow to Dumbledore, an act he had been forced into against his will. A heartbeat later another assault began at the heart of the Death Eater's lines as Severus Snape and his inner circle exploded in a blinding storm of spells aimed not at the DA, but at their fellow students. Many of them fell in seconds, stunned, disarmed or dead. Snape's first spell destroyed Rabastan whose magnified voice could only let out a surprised gasp as he fell to the ground.

Most of the fully fledged Death Eaters were stunned to inactivity and watched in astonishment as the assault tore apart their center before being shrouded in a sudden explosion of smoke from Severus's wand. Doubly shocked by this betrayal, they had only seconds to respond before a fourth assault erupted from behind. A flurry of spells rolled forth from the latest arrivals who dove in on brooms, throwing them to the side as they landed. Many cast off their bulky fur coats as they charged forward, wands firing spells in a wide arc of fire. At their head was the tall and imposing figure of Viktor Krum, side by side with the shorter but just as easily recognizable Fred Weasley.

The charge of the latest arrivals split the Death Eater lines cleanly down the center as they joined the few fighters already there; belatedly realizing they were Snape and his inner circle. After split second negotiations though, they stood back to back with the black cloaked fighters and did what they could to split the groups. Ron's voice snapped Harry back from his momentary shock.

"Harry! Now!"

"Right. CHARGE!" As one the defenders dashed forward with a sudden burst of speed. The short distance the attackers had marched to was crossed in seconds, the now defending too stunned to repel it. Reaching the dark lines they broke through in multiple places and shattered what little coherency the Death Eaters had maintained. As Harry rushed forward with Ron and Hermione hard on his heals he noticed Sarah and Matt appear on either flank. A momentary glance told him Keystone had chosen to fight without them and was ripping into lines elsewhere, helping where he could.

Sound light and color exploded around him as the two forces, now relatively even, tore into each other. Groups of defenders quickly formed, floating in a sea of black cloaks as they battled. Given a short rest, Harry took over the shielding duties for is team, the charms he cast rivaling Voldemort's shield in the Ministry for power. Everything save Unforgivables bounced off his defenses, causing other attackers to scatter as the spells ricocheted toward them. Hermione and Ron proved every bit as capable as the professional duelists as they traded attacks back and forth with an ever growing ring of Death Eaters.

Having identified the trio, more black cloaked attackers were rushing to help and the pressure was starting to build by sheer volume to more than Harry could block. But they had to hold on. Every Death Eater that came to attack them was one less the rest had to deal with. Just as the level of spells cast became too much, Keystone swept through the black ring and captured the interest of several of them, his sword causing another wet arc as he slashed. With a nod from Harry, Matt and Sarah joined him and began slicing through swaths of the black robes attackers.

Taking advantage of the momentary distraction and the short rest his arms had gotten, Harry drew his sword and led his friends the other way, his blade singing through the air as it swept out in a wide arc. Unlike the DA and even the remaining Aurors, the Death Eaters either refused or didn't know how to operate as a team and instead ran around individually trying to attack where and when they could. Because of this, the slightly smaller number of defenders was holding their own against the sea of attackers and slowly whittling them down. More immediately to Harry, it meant that he, Ron and Hermione were able to single out targets which he could attack while they watched his back.

Taking down another with a point blank _expelliarmus_, he heard the cries of students to his right. The group's shields had been down for a critical second and two were unconscious while the others writhed in agony from the Cruicatus. Pointing with his blade, Harry knew the other two followed as he dashed toward the surrounding Death Eaters. The first had only a second to respond before he fell and the second scarcely longer. As their attackers were drawn to focus in the sudden assault, the three students flattened to the ground, twitching horribly in the aftereffects of the curse.

As Harry and Ron stood over the fallen students and viciously tore apart anyone foolish enough to engage them, Hermione revived the Patil twins and the rest of their all female group. The squad had proven very powerful in training and now at least a dozen Death Eaters lay around them. Other than the twins the group had one girl from each Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. They had been one of the star examples of the houses uniting in the DA and now Hermione was working furiously to make sure they wouldn't be representatives of unity in death.

She managed to get four of them on their feet though Ginny's roommate was still unconscious. Those who had managed to rise were now half stumbling and half staring at Harry and Ron defending them. Hermione glanced around quickly and found a giant nearby, lying dead on his side, his massive club behind him. "Ron! Harry!" She jerked her head toward the giant and they began stepping back while battling the Death Eaters that strayed too close. Harry's sword was slapping away spells almost as efficiently as Keystone's had at the ministry.

"Come on, get to the giant!" She managed to gain the others' attention and they began scrambling for cover, the Patils carrying the unconscious girl between them. In only moments they had ducked in between the club and the giants back, the unconscious girl nearly completely hidden in the gap. "Now stay down and don't try anything stupid!" They nodded slowly, still too shaken to speak. Hermione turned back to find Ron and Harry's wands silent and the battle largely elsewhere. Wiping the blood from the sword with a dead man's cloak, Harry sheathed it to save his arm.

Though most of the field was still rolling in battle, this small corner was strangely quiet. Harry glanced around quickly. People were still fighting and dying out there and he needed to help. But first…there was one other thing he had to do. Hermione's voice came from behind him again.

"They're safe for now. Where to next?" Harry pointed his wand toward the closest mass of black, dropping his arm back quickly after doing so. His breathing had intensified and he could feel the slow burn in his calves that would soon begin elsewhere. He was getting tired and he still had his greatest challenge to face. Concentrating, he threw off the tiredness and focused. Turning back, they both noticed the look on his face. Ron cocked a questioning eyebrow.

"What is it Harry?"

"Listen…I need you to something for me."

"Anything, you know that."

"Good. I need you…to abandon me." They both looked shocked at the statement and Hermione's was the loudest protest. Her tone was oddly reminiscent of Mrs. Weasley…or perhaps Ginny when she was acting like her mother.

"Harry! We're not going to run away and leave you here! We told you we're in this together and that's the way it's going to stay!" Ron was nodding in furious agreement to her side. Harry shook his head sharply.

"No. I don't mean run away. Listen…Voldemort's going to attack soon, but the only way I can be sure he'll come after me is if he knows I'll be fighting him alone. He wants the pleasure…and the glory, of cutting me down himself. That's why you two have to get away from me. He'll wait until I'm alone and look weak to strike. Understand?" After only a second of shocked consideration, during which they looked like they might continue to protest, both nodded slowly. "Thank you. Now…make it look convincing. Good luck."

"You too mate." Harry nodded and turned back. Taking a breath during a moment of hesitation, he could see the battle around him clearly for an instant. So far it was dead even and had become a battle of attrition. It was a stalemate he had to break…soon. With Ron and Hermione once again on his heel, crimson and gold robes whipping around them, he charged toward the group of Death Eaters surrounding another DA squad. They had formed a circle around the team and were pummeling it from all sides.

With sword and wand he blew through one side of the ring, bowling over a pair of black clad duelists. Not stopping he danced between surprised DA members led by Luna Lovegood, looking more focused than he could ever remember. He spared her a glance and a returned nod before breaking out the other side and smashing through the opposite arc of the ring, throwing all of them into chaos. Sparing a glance back he could see that the squad, now joined by Ron and Hermione, were taking full advantage of the havoc he had created to cut down the remaining Eaters. The last glimpse he had of his friends before they disappeared behind a flourish of black, was Ron and Hermione literally back to back, launching spells in perfect unison.

Silently wishing his friends good luck, he turned his full attention to the group in front of him. He had broken out to the flank where instead of groups fighting, Order members and Aurors were engaged in one on one duels with their opposites. Harry noticed Moody engaged with three Death Eaters as the same time, his skills being displayed to full, and awe striking, effect. The ex-Auror had a look Harry could almost describe as glee on his face. It was slightly unnerving but betrayed just how at home the man was in a fight. Lupin blurred across his vision, literally nipping at the heels of another so Tonks could cut her down.

Dedalus Diggle went down directly ahead to what could have been a Killing Curse or something else Harry couldn't immediately identify. With a cry of rage he jumped the man's still body and landed facing three attackers. He deflected the first pair of spells shot his way with flicks of his blade, a move that stunned the trio ahead of him. Before they could respond with what were sure to be Killing Curses, he aimed and thought with all his might 'levicorpus!' Instantly the three were pulled from their feet and hung by their ankles from the air. Struggling in vain to pull loose of their invisible binding, they were easy targets fro the follow up. "Expelliarmus!" All three were blasted back and their wands landed lightly in his hand. Sheathing his own, he sliced them in half and dropped the pieces to the ground.

Turning his back on the disabled fighters he started back along the lines of battle, carefully weaving through the many duels going on around him. Taking over another duel for a fallen Auror, the same Tonks had chosen as her second to guard Pansy, he found himself back to back with Alastor Moody. As they fought, the man began speaking in a conversational tone as if they were walking down the street. Actually, considering it was Moody, it was a good deal calmer than he would have been during a simple walk. Harry did his best to split his concentration between the duel and what he was saying.

"Doing well so far lad. You've learned quite a bit from that teacher of yours." Harry nodded as he dodged a curse.

"Yeah…he's been a big help."

"Good. Down." They ducked as curses flew in from both sides, missing them and nearly hitting the casters. They both took advantage of the distraction to end their fights and Mad-Eye turned to face him. "Keep it up. You should get up to the rise where people can see you…and you'll get a better view of the battle."

"Right. Constant Vigilance."

"Constant Vigilance." Moody dove back into the fray as Harry headed back through the battle, trying to fight his way to the center. The ranks of each side had thinned considerably over the intervening minutes and he could hear the screams and moans of the wounded and dying as he ran. Still neither side had any advantage and it looked as if the fight would indeed be decided as a battle of attrition. The defenders of the school would lose that battle if they didn't get a boost soon. They still had one small group of reinforcements to call, but Harry had no idea whether Ron had summoned the rest of the Aurors yet and trying to ask him would waste the work they had done to separate.

Smashing through another ring of black cloaks to aid Neville's squad, he crossed what appeared to be an intentional buffer zone to find Death Eater fighting Death Eater. He had a moment to look over the multiple duels and figure out who he wanted to help and who needed to fall. He could pick out Draco fighting with the same passive expression and demonstrating a decent level of skill, perhaps just a little less than Hermione's. Nott and Greengrass fought together and were holding there own as were a pair of the students Harry didn't recognize. The other two were on the ground, disabled or dead. Outshining them all, relatively speaking, Severus Snape stood at the center of the group, fighting five of his former comrades and easily holding his own.

Harry blasted down a sixth that was attempting to attack the man from behind and slid to a halt at his back, engaging two more. With his burden nearly cut in half, Snape was able to quickly defeat the three left and Harry cut down the other pair. After slashing his blade backward to jam it under an Eater's arm, he drew it out and neatly cleaned the blade while turning back. They both spun to check their rears and found themselves staring at each other, only a couple feet between them. Snape's eyes held the same cold focus that Harry knew his did, but it lacked the spark of life present in so many others. The man seemed to have no drive for the battle he was fighting; merely doing what he must to survive. After a second of staring, he spoke.

"It's real." Harry was confused as to what the man meant. The battle? Of course it was real. It had gone on too long and been too painful to be anything else.

"What?" Exasperation crossed the ex-professor's face at Harry's blank stare.

"The anti-venom. It's not a trick." Harry's eyes popped open at the statement. How did he know about that?

"How…" The professor sneered in a familiar look of contempt toward Harry's question.

"Seriously Potter! Do you think I would create anti-venom to the Dark Lord's pet snake and mention it for any random person to overhear! I called Draco to my office _knowing_ he would bring Parkinson with him and knowing that she would steal it to help him! The Dark Lord's wrath was horrible to bear when she disappeared, but it was worth this last strike at him." Harry's eyes widened even further in surprise than they had before. Somehow he responded, not really thinking.

"You manipulative bastard! Using people like that! Why!" Snape's eyes focused sharply on Harry and he spoke in a severe tone bordering on a curse.

"Because I made a promise to Albus…and…Lily. Now get out of here before someone sees us!" He shoved a stunned Harry back roughly and turned to find his next target. Harry stumbled back several steps, barely keeping himself from falling. As Snape was swept back into the maelstrom, he regained his footing and managed to shake off the stupor caused by the exchange and the odd mention of his mother.

He had seen in the pensieve, and it had been indicated by other people, that Lily Evans had actively tried to protect the young Severus from…James and the rest of the Marauders. Harry wondered momentarily just how much his father had changed in his last year from the arrogant, cockeyed…brat he had been in his sixth year. If he had become as good a person as Remus and others had indicated, Lily must have had as much influence on him as…as…as Ginny had on him he realized. He smiled a little at the thought before the din of battle snapped him rudely back to the present.

Remembering Moody's words, he headed for the rise and soon reached the middle of the battlefield. He glanced around quickly, trying to see exactly what was going on. Dozens of fights and individual duels raged, merely half the original numbers of either side managing to last this long. A flash of steel picked out Keystone and Montoya joining their fellow professors. It took him a moment to notice Matt was nowhere to be seen as the pair met up with their beleaguered colleagues. Firenze's arrows seemed to be especially effective as none of the Death Eaters were prepared to face a physical projectile. Harry was about to sigh a small breath of relief as the tide in that area shifted when a short series of cracks and pops pulled his attention dead ahead.

Instead of a sigh, he gulped loudly at the new arrivals. Thirteen black cloaked individuals appeared together across the smoky scarred field from him. All but one wore a hood and mask. The one who didn't stood in the center, surveying the destruction before them. His eyes locked on to Harry, eyes that he would never forget set in a face that had haunted his dreams, nightmares and visions for years, belonging to a man who had shaped the course of his life for over sixteen years. His mouth formed into a sinister smile as he stared at Harry and began to walk forward.

Lord Voldemort had arrived.

Flanked by his closest and most deadly followers, he began a quick and decisive march through the carnage across the field and toward Harry. Glancing quickly around, Harry realized there wasn't another witch or wizard within twenty meters of him and the closest ones were engaged in furious duels anyway. The arrival of the darkest wizard in history didn't go completely unnoticed though as a few people managed to launch attacks at the group. Any aimed at Voldemort were blocked by a shield he raised momentarily and knocked aside. His personal retinue began to break off one by one and launch a terrible storm of spells from their wands. They were the freshest fighters on the battlefield and it was readily apparent.

Harry could only spare them a moment's notice though as Voldemort came closer. He could feel the burn in his muscles and the tiredness in his limbs from the desperate battle all of them had been fighting. He needed more time to rest…and Voldemort knew that. Harry began to retreat toward the castle, slowly climbing the rise as Voldemort advanced, a twisted grin forming on his face. As he came closer, a dull pain began emanating from his forehead, the slightest burn beginning in the scar. Harry spared a second glance around and noticed the newly arrived Death Eaters had neatly split the battle in half and now prevented anyone from coming to his aid. Returning his gaze to Voldemort, Harry noticed a diminutive man crouch behind him and sneaking peeks out from behind his lord's billowing robes.

His surprise at seeing Peter Pettigrew nipping at his master's heels caused Harry to trip over and arm he did his best not to identify. Falling roughly to the ground, he hesitated for only a second and ignored the sudden pain in his wrist as he scrambled backward on hand and heel to get away from the approaching wizard. Rolling over he quickly pushed himself to his feet and continued his panicked retreat. Glancing down he noticed he had backed over the line he had scribed in the ground before the battle began. Voldemort reached it a few seconds later and paused, staring down at it. For the first time since he had arrived, the man spoke in his low hiss.

"A line to cross Potter? Wormtail…wait here." He took a solid step forward, leaving the cowering Pettigrew and his silver hand behind. "What are you going to do now?" In response, Harry backed up even faster as the man continued to advance. Leaving the line behind, Voldemort closed the in like a hawk stalking his prey.

With sudden resolve, Harry stopped and stiffened, his previously panicked features gone, replaced in a blink with focus. The split second change in his countenance surprised the wizard and he paused mid step. Harry drew a firm breath and spoke with a cold firmness that betrayed his previous behavior as misdirection. "No further Tom. You go no further." The self named lord of darkness looked momentarily annoyed at the use of his real name, but quickly shrugged it off.

"Very well…if this is the place you wish to die…who am I to argue? You can fall on the same ground as your _beloved_," he nearly spat the word, "headmaster." Harry knew without looking that they did indeed now stand very close to the base of the astronomy tower where Dumbledore had fallen. He didn't let that knowledge affect him for the moment, he had other things on his mind. He spared half a second for the battle behind Voldemort and could see the first Aurors arriving. Ron must have activated the book. Maybe they could win now. "Now…to make sure we aren't disturbed…" He raised his wand and crackling yellow light shot from it and several meters into the air before spitting apart and spreading to the sides in a wide plane. A moment later the edges began to curve down and form a dome over them that resembled the one they had caused in the graveyard.

As the dome fell around them in a twenty meter wide circle, the last thing Harry could see of the battle was an explosion of attacks from within the ranks of the newly arrived Aurors. Someone had betrayed them. A heartbeat later the crackling yellow light hit the ground and cut off all sight and sounds from the rest of the battlefield.

* * *

(A/N): If you feel it is warranted feel free to review. I welcome any and all opinions. 


	36. Ch 35: Your Mother's Eyes

Disclaimer: I own no part of Harry Potter or its associated canon nor, any other already copyrighted material.

(A/N): And here comes the next chapter, the first part of the duel against Voldemort.

* * *

Chapter 35

**Your Mother's Eyes**

The dome reminded Harry of thinly stretched yellow bubblegum. Much of it was translucent and nearly transparent in a few places. Bands of energy floated across its surface, moving almost like ripples around the curved interior, fading the view behind them in and out at a slow pulsing rhythm. The firestorm of light from the multitude of spells being cast had been replaced with the same consistent yellow glow and the din of battle had become silence. Even the air within the space was dead calm, not so much as a breeze crossing his face.

Having taken the moment to examine his new surroundings, Harry's eyes settled back on Tom. The wizard was looking around, glancing over his handiwork. His eyes also returned and settled on Harry. "Do you like it? It's a dueling sphere. Created long ago when a wizard's duel meant only one person walked away with there life. Even using one these days is considered an offense equivalent to murder. That's basically what it is after all. You see…once the sphere is completed, none of the participants can leave…until someone dies." His wickedly twisted grin was in direct contrast to Harry's firmly passive face.

Keystone had been right. Harry still had no idea how the man had known about this particular spell, but given his extensive dueling experience, it wasn't that far fetched. He had visited the professor earlier in the week and asked him if there was anything odd he might have to deal with. Keystone had come up with a number of things, but this was the only one that seemed to fit Tom's style. After another moment's contemplation, he had recalled a number of interesting tidbits that Harry might be able to make use of as the duel progressed.

Harry could hear his own heart pounding in his chest as Tom's wand rose slowly. He thought back for a moment to the two times he had seen the man duel. The first could hardly be called a fight as he had merely been playing with Harry before executing him. Only a fluke, a predestine one to be sure, but still a fluke, of their wands had kept him from being mercilessly cut down that night three years ago. The second time was a year after the first and the thought of it still filled him with awe. When he had fought Dumbledore in the Ministry Harry had seen dueling at its highest level. Everything had been incredibly fast, unbelievably powerful…and dead silent. Harry still had no idea what many of the spells they had used had been and he hadn't tried to pile more research on Hermione.

He had faced the best the Death Eaters had to offer and lived, though mostly due to Neville's timely arrival, but one on one he could have beaten them. Tom though was on a whole other level. It was a level that could stand against Dumbledore, one of the most powerful wizards in centuries. Harry had spent a year training with the best duelist in North America but Tom had a lifetime of experience and a depth of knowledge of the dark arts that no living witch or wizard could match. And now Harry was staring across the small space at him, trapped in a sphere he couldn't escape, his only choices being to defeat the man or die and let everyone he loved die as well.

As he took a deep breath in a desperate attempt to calm himself, he could almost hear Professor Keystone's words from their last day of training. 'When a warrior fights, his only concern must be the total destruction of his opponent be it the lord god or Merlin himself, this is the way to win.' Letting out the breath, Harry pushed aside all thought of his friends, his family and the hints of fear growing from the memory of duel in the Ministry. He could feel his whole body returning to the focus he had felt before the battle began. The moment was at hand and nothing, **nothing**, was going to stop him now.

"Well then…shall we?" Tom's hissed question was followed a heartbeat later by a spell Harry couldn't identify, one of what he was sure would be many. He raised a shied and it ricocheted off to the side, dissipating into the dome. As it reached the barrier, the light became opaque for a second, as if strengthening to block the burst. Launching his own attack a moment later, it to was easily blocked. Tom's lips pursed into a small smile, though at what Harry had no idea. He attacked again and Harry blocked and counter attacked. Neither spell hit home. Tom took a pair of slow steps to his right, following the arc of the dome. Harry matched them, keeping the man as far back as possible. The pattern repeated itself a dozen times, each time the spells came a little faster and Harry could feel them becoming slowly more powerful. Each time his shield rose and stopped the attacks dead. All the time the smile on Tom's face became a little wider and a little wider.

"Excellent Potter! I knew you wouldn't disappoint me. With Dumbledore dead, I've been hard pressed to find worthy dueling opponents. Most just end up dead like poor Rufus." He attacked again and this time the shield barely stopped the blast, spreading sparks as it smashed itself to splinters. When Harry counter-attacked he fired one of the spells Tom had used earlier. He had no idea how he had known what the spell was or that the incantation was _eradus_, but he did. As the spell was knocked harmlessly away, he found Tom staring, looking for once surprised. "Where did you learn that?"

Before Harry could respond or even think about responding, Tom launched a flurry of attacks. Harry responded with shields and attacks of his own while lightly dancing out of the way of some of them. As the fighting continued, Harry noticed his shields weren't blocking the incoming spells anymore so much as canceling them out. The problem came from the fact his shields were also being canceled by the spells coming at them. After a moment he glanced to Tom and noticed the same thing was happening to him. Of course…brother wand cores. On one hand that similarity could save his life should he need to stop a Killing Curse. On the other it also meant his attacks would be basically useless.

Whirling to the side to avoid another attack, he felt the solid weight from the chest pocket of his cloak fall back against his body. Part of that was a crystal phial full of blue liquid Hermione had been smart enough to cast an unbreakable charm on, and the other half…was Remus's wand. Harry rolled to the side to dodge a string of attacks and had a split second to make a decision; give up the protection and power of his own wand, or be stuck in a stalemate with Tom until he grew tired and made a fatal mistake. Rising from the roll he kept the werewolf's wand partially hidden behind his arm as he regained his footing. He noticed Tom was glancing at his own wand as he did so.

"Brother wands…" Apparently he had noticed the effects as well. "Fortunately…this time I came prepared to deal with this little…problem." His hand disappeared into his robe and emerged a split second later with another wand, by far the strangest Harry had ever seen. It looked more like two wands that had been glued together along their length. On half was light tan and the other a deep brown, clashing oddly with each other. Harry stared at it a moment longer, still having no idea what it was exactly. "You don't recognize it…do you Potter?" Tom turned it sideways for a moment so he could get a better look, but Harry still had no idea why he should be able to recognize such a bizarre construct.

"Quiet a unique wand. Mr. Ollivander spent the better part of a year creating it. You see, I knew this day would come and I knew I would need a way around that annoying _Priori Incantatum_ should I wish to be sure of vanquishing you. Fortunately, Wormtail provided the necessary materials to create what I needed. Ollivander wasn't even sure it could be done. And it was that challenge, even more than my threat of death, that drove him to mix willow and mahogany, unicorn hair and dragon heartstring." Something tickled the back of Harry's mind. He had heard of those two woods being used for…wands was it? But whose? "You see…he built this wand from the wands of your very own, dearly departed, parents."

Harry felt a spike of anger rise in him and threaten to consume him for a moment before he stamped it down. Tom swished the wand to the sides so Harry could clearly see each wood as he spoke. "Half from your mother…half from your father…built to kill…you." He hesitated only a heartbeat before throwing a fresh barrage at Harry, forcing him to block and dodge. Harry noticed his shielding spells were considerably weaker now that he was using Remus's wand. With Tom using that hideous concoction he would fall if he kept trying to use this one. Desperately suppressing the rage that threatened to take him over, he tried to put his parents out of his mind and figure out what to do.

Skipping to the side to avoid another attack, he spun and surreptitiously switched wands, leveling his holly and phoenix feather weapon at Tom. Blocking another attack, he could tell the man's spells had fallen off in power as well. They weren't pounding his shields quite as hard and for the first time in the duel, it looked like Harry might be able to match him. The thought he might be an actual match for the most feared wizard of an age threatened to shake him worse than finding out the man had his parents' wands. Forcefully steadying himself again blocked another attack. Tom seemed to notice the drop in his potency as well and compensated by attacking more frequently with what even Harry could tell were far more lethal spells.

They slowly began circling each other around the dome, stepping through the knee high dead grass that had so recently been released from the snow, the flurry of spells back and forth as furious as any of his training sessions with Keystone had been. With a start, Harry realized something. This was as fast as Tom could attack…and he was keeping up. Be it the lack of practice in the last twenty years or the fact he had had no serious competition, Tom was at the limit of what he was capable of in terms of speed. That was the second chink in his armor that Harry might be able to exploit. Despite the momentary triumph of having found this possible weakness, Harry knew the depths of the man's power had barely been scratched and it didn't matter how fast a Killing Curse was fired. For now though he seemed content to trade fast attacks.

As they made a full revolution of the circle, Tom came to a stop and ceased his spell casting. Harry followed suit a moment later, thankful for the moment of rest. The grin was now plain on Tom's twisted features. "Excellent Potter! You've become quite the duelist in the years since we fought. My followers said you were quite capable from seeing you in the ministry, but this is something else. A product of your most excellent Defense teacher I assume? Most impressive." His grin disappeared in a second and his tone dropped from the complimentary to the severe in a word. "Too bad it won't save you. Shall we see now how…powerful you've truly become?"

Harry raised his wand again, wondering what he would have to face now. His breathing took the chance to return to somewhere near normal and his heart slowed done enough he didn't think it would explode. Whatever Tom decided to use next, he had to be ready. He bounced on the balls of his feet, as he had been taught, ready to dodge to either side or jump back. He could feel Tom focusing and getting ready for whatever he planned, the dull pain in his scar that he had so far ignored rising for just a second. The double cored wand rose and the attack was launched.

Harry stared in confusion at if for several moments. First, nothing of any color or sound had left the wand tip. Second, nothing had happened to him. Third, Tom had actually spoken the spell and Harry was relatively sure _attack_ wasn't the name of any incantation. Finally, and most telling, he was sure spells weren't suppose to be cast in _Parlsmouth_. It took Harry's mind several critical moments to put together all these factors and realize what was going on.

When it did he whipped around and rapidly searched the ground for the slithering form of Nagini. Finding nothing he span the other way and continued searching desperately amongst the dried and cracked grass. His eyes flashed this way and that, trying to look everywhere as once. Somehow the snake had gotten inside the sphere, undoubtedly by Tom's design, and now it was stalking him. Had Tom chosen that moment to attack, he would have been hard pressed to defend. That thought pulled his eyes back up to Tom who was merely standing there, waiting. They slid back down to the grass. There! Its tail! Harry tried to trace the rest of its body…

And exploded in a strangled gasp as pain erupted in his right shoulder.

Twin daggers were buried deep in his flesh, driven straight down by powerful jaws. The weight of Nagini drove him to his knees in a second and nearly made him drop his wand. Tom might have been laughing, he wasn't sure, the pain was too much. Harry focused all he had on continuing to breath, keeping his lungs working against the venom that was being dumped into his system at was sure to be a fatal rate. The only question now was how long it would take him to die and how much pain he would have to go through before it came.

Ominously, the pain began to subside and a cool numbness started to spread around the twin holes in his flesh where the snake had fastened it jaws, He knew this feeling, he had felt it five years ago, again at the hands of an oversized snake. This was death, or rather, dying. His body was collapsing under the weight or toxins and wounds being piled on it. Partially through the numbing agents Hermione could have told him were in the venom and partially through the endorphins her parents could have told him his body was releasing, the pain was subsiding and being replaced with nothing.

While he still had the strength he jammed his hand clumsily in to his robe, his fingers already losing functionality. Sliding his wand haphazardly into its inner pocket, the hand came back out with the crystal phial full of blue liquid. He stared at it for a moment; still not sure he could trust it. Even with what Snape had said, it could all be a trap, masterfully orchestrated by Tom or even Snape himself, finally getting revenge for the way James had treated him. Forcing his numbing right hand into a fist around the tube, he pulled at the stopper with his left. For a moment it didn't budge and he could feel his left hand starting to go. At this rate his lungs would give out in a few seconds, followed by his heart…and then…the release of death.

No! With a final heave he yanked the stopper free and brought the phial to his lips. He still hesitated for a moment before drinking. 'The time to do something that might kill you is when not doing the thing _will_ kill you.' He was sure he had heard someone say that…somewhere… His mind was starting to get fuzzy as he forced himself to swallow. For a moment nothing happened. After another moment, nothing continued to happen. Whether it had been a set up or he had simply waited too long didn't matter. He was going to die on his knees with a snake embedded in his back because he had gotten careless. He wanted to sigh but his lungs had seized up and very soon his heart would follow.

He could see Tom smiling that infuriatingly smug gin of contempt and superiority that Malfoy had demonstrated on so many occasions. There was also something of regret in his face, almost as if he was sorry it was over so soon. Harry's eyes slipped and he knew that death had come for him.

With an explosive shuddering gasp the grim reaper was blasted away to claim some other soul. Harry's eyes ripped open as a searing burn started at the tips of his fingers and the soles of his feet and tore through his body in a flashfire wave before concentrating on the fangs buried in his shoulder. Feeling and strength came back in heartbeat. The anti-venom had worked!

With a burst of strength he rose to his feet, lifting at least a hundred pounds of snake with him. Nagini seemed to be squealing against his shoulder, but even with the ability to speak parlsmouth, it was hard to make out anything with its jaw wrapped around half his side. His fingers once again nimble and true, he reached not for his wand but for his sword. Drawing the enchanted steel in one swift motion he whirled the blade in a lighting fast arc behind his back. The blade slowed for only a fraction of a second as it cut cleanly through the neck of the dark pet. As it cut, Harry could hear a horrible scream emanating from the creature's mouth. Not the scream of its own death, but that of something far more sinister being destroyed.

Slipping the blade sideways between his shoulder and the now dying jaw, he jammed down on it hard and flipped the snake's head high into the air. Without thinking, he whirled around and slashed firmly, splitting the head in half straight across the jaw. Blood, Nagini's mixed with his own from the wounds in his shoulder, was flicked across the space and sizzled as it hit the barrier, vaporizing instantly. The pieces of the executed serpent's head fell to the ground as he turned back to Tom.

"NAGINI!" The wizard was visibly shaking with rage as he stared, stunned, at the shattered body of his pet snake. His mouth moved noiselessly while his eyes flared with hate, the red in them becoming even more intense and pulsing with rage. While Tom screamed silently, Harry felt the surge of strength that had come when he was yanked back from the edge of death starting to ebb away. Though the venom had been stopped, there were still two deep holes bored in his shoulder and a quickl glance told his that, though they had mostly closed up, small trickles of blood were leaking from each.

The damage to his muscles had weakened his arm considerably and he wouldn't be able to keep the sword up. Flipping it around in his grip, he jammed it into the ground, point first, using it as a crutch for a moment. His other hand moved swiftly and undid the belt, letting it fall down his legs to the ground. Without the sword, the belt would be useless and might get in his way at a critical moment. He had hoped to use the sword later. Tom was by no means a physically powerful man and his reliance on magic for so long hadn't helped that. A sword attack at an unexpected moment might have swung the battle in Harry's favor, but it would do no good now that he could barely raise the steel. While it fell, he quickly drew his wand and waited for the coming onslaught. One other thought crossed his mind as he did so. Now that the snake was dead…Tom was mortal again. In the few seconds it took to do all this, the wizard seemed to recover enough to speak.

"You…son of a bitch! DIE!" Harry could feel the power of the coming spell before it was cast, the raw energy making the hair on the back of his neck stand up. The green jet of death was monstrously strong and lightning quick, blazing across the space like a shooting star. Had he not been prepared for exactly this, he would have been killed for sure. Instead he dove to land on his halfway decent shoulder and continued to roll, just getting out of range in time. The spell cut a blackened path across the spot he had just been and crashed into the dome, instantly dissipating into nothing as it collided with the spell Tom himself had cast.

Harry managed a small smile while wincing from the spike in pain coming from his scar. Tom was madder than he had been in years, most likely since the failure of his minions at the ministry. His anger was compounded by missing with his first attempt at vengeance. As his wand moved to aim again, Harry couldn't help but taunt the man a little. "That's right Tom…your Horcrux is dead." At his words, he felt all trace of anger disappear, replaced with surprise and…fear?

"What did you say?" The low hiss was shocked but insistent. Harry remained silent with what he knew from Ginny having told him was an infuriating smile on his face. Tom repeated the question, this time as a forceful demand. "What the bloody hell did you say Potter!" Harry continued his smile and spoke in a steady voice as if he was discussing the weather rather than the destruction of one of the darkest creations in existence.

"I said, your Horcrux," he took special care to annunciate the word clearly so there could be no mistake in Tom's mind, "is dead." The man actually took half a step back, not entirely sure what to do next. The death of his snake had clearly made him insanely angry, but the fact Harry knew it was a Horcrux had spooked him. All too happy to rub salt in whatever wound he had made, Harry spoke again. "And it's not the only one." Harry swore Tom swallowed hard at that, but he could easily have been imagining it.

"What do you mean?"

"They're gone Tom. They're all gone. Every little bit of your soul has been destroyed and now it's just you and just me. And you…are mortal once more." Tom took a full step back this time, the slightest hints of fear creeping in at the edge of his eyes. "That's right. I know how you fear death. Can you feel it? Waiting to claim you?" The fear was washed out by an explosion of anger at the backhanded accusation.

"I don't believe you! Even if that old fool somehow found out what the diary was, oh yes, Lucius told me about that, much to his dismay, there's no way he could have gone any further. There's no one left who could have helped him! I killed them all!" Tom seemed to be working harder to convince himself than Harry and by the end, he had. "You're bluffing Potter. You might have coaxed out a name from that arrogant fool of a potion's master, but you don't know anything else." He sneered, convinced that Harry was indeed bluffing.

"Am I? Then…your grandfather's ring hidden in his home…and a locket belonging to Salazar Slytherin trapped in a drinkable potion in a stone basin, confined in a seaside cave you visited as a child…are those bluffs as well?" With each word the shaky confidence Tom had created within himself was crumbling. "Or perhaps the double handled cup of Helga Hufflepuff, seated on a pedestal surrounded by a sea of snakes, accessible only from your old room in the orphanage? How about-"

"Liar! You're guessing! Show me!" Harry felt the familiar sensation akin to legilemency as Tom tried to bore into his mind. He knew that letting his emotions spike would probably drive the man out, but he had Tom off balance and he could keep it that way for a moment. Ignoring the rising pain in his scar, he could feel his memories being searched, snippets flashing before his eyes as Tom combed through them. Instead of trying to block the assault as he had done before, he purposely fed the wizard what he was searching for.

The seconds it took him to destroy the diary with the Basilisk fang passed before his eyes but had little effect. Lucius had already told his master about this and suffered the consequences for using such a powerful object in a quest to settle a personal vendetta. The memory of the diary and the Basilisk that had preceded it naturally led to death of Nagini, much more personal from Harry's point of view. He could feel anger flare from the scar and the snake's head was cut in half. These two Tom already knew about. Now came the ones he didn't, the buffer he believed kept him immortal.

Tom kept digging and the ring passed before Harry's eyes next. The cracked and lifeless stone was apparent form the memory as he stared at it in Dumbledore's office the previous year. The first hints of trepidation passed through his mind, flowing through the scar from Tom. It was weird seeing these things in his memories while also seeing Tom standing across the way, staring as if transfixed. Before he could think anymore about that though, the next memory arrived, this time Halloween night. Harry let him see both when they had found Helga's cup in the depths of London, hidden through the secret passage in his old room, and when the Dementors had sucked the soul right out of it, causing a massive explosion. The tattered, chipped remnants were all that remained in the final second of the memory. Rage again melted to shock at the destruction of another Horcrux. He had expected Dumbledore to able to destroy it, but not Harry, not like this.

Harry decided the locket would be revealed next. Tom could only watch as the spell gained from Neville's father wrapped the unnatural creation in light and destroyed what was trapped within, the terrifying scream drowned out by the explosion of light. The burned image of Salazar fluttered to the ground before the memory ended. Harry could feel rage building once again in the mind linked to his. But this time there was something else, something that Tom was trying desperately to hide. It was fear. Fear that Harry was telling the truth, that his wards against death were gone and he was once again mortal. Fear that his overwhelming terror of death was once again justifiable.

Harry held back the final memory for just a moment, Tom's mind becoming more and more frantic as he searched for the last one. After waiting several moments though, he let his memory of the Mirror go and allowed him to see the destruction of the last Horcrux. Tom's reaction wasn't exactly what he expected as the secondary presence left his mind. Instead of the fear growing greater it had begun to recede, as had his rage. A totally unexpected emotion was now also present in the connection. He could feel mirth coming from the man, utterly confusing him. A man who had taken unprecedented steps to avoid death was now mortal once more…and he was laughing?

It wasn't actually a laugh, just less of a sneer than usual that crossed his features as his eyes relit, his mind returning fully to his own body. He could see and possible sense the confusion Harry was feeling as he spoke. "The mirror? You thought the Mirror was a Horcrux? Excellent. For a moment you had me worried. You found and destroyed five of my Horcrux. Excellent work Potter." Confusion filled Harry. The Mirror wasn't… But then Tom could still survive this day. "You were half right Potter. I did indeed intent to use the Mirror. Such a powerful artifact, and from one of the founders of Hogwarts none the less, could hardly be ignored." His hand flipped away a little, clearly indicating this should be taken for granted, and continued in a tone not unlike one of his professors lecturing.

"It takes a great deal of preparation to create something as powerful and enduring as a Horcrux and I had already done much of the magic when I arrived at your house. Your death would be my key to eternal life. In one swift move, I could crush what little hope my foolish former professor had gained, kill off two of my most annoying enemies and make sure I would live forever. I'll be the first to admit I never dreamed a conniving, power hungry, pathetic excuse for a human like Wormtail would be so useful, but I gladly accepted his betrayal of your parents to further my goals. I will give your father a mention at this point; he is the only wizard I've faced who actually had the nerve to physically attack me. Not that it did any good. He died at the foot of the stairs, trying to stop me from passing with his pathetic little attacks. You look so much like him. And now you can die at my hand, just as he did." Harry considered using the opportunity of his monologue to attack, but he also wanted to hear what this monster was saying. Either they had missed a Horcrux and Tom would survive this day or he had never made it since Harry hadn't died. He had to find out which was the truth.

"You looked like him right down to your hazel eyes." Now Harry was truly confused. His eyes were green, they always had been. They were his mother's eyes. Voldemort could see the fresh confusion on his face. "Oh…didn't anyone tell you? No…I suppose no one else knew. After I killed your father I hunted you and your mother down. I offered her the chance to stand aside, which she, as you know, refused, so I was forced to go through her. Had she tried she might have been able to challenge me, if only for a moment. I didn't realize it then, but instead of fighting she used all of her power to cast one last spell. It was the charm that saved you and protected you until your last birthday." Harry was enraptured by the description. Once and for all he was learning how his parents had died from the only man who knew.

"The spell, perhaps the strongest form of protective magic every devised, and cast by one of the few who could, had other side effects when combined the Killing Curse and the Horcrux incantation, the darkest of magic. She shielded you with her very soul. I, of course, saw nothing to stop me, the one mistake I've made, and immediately cast both spells at you while holding the Mirror to receive a piece of my soul. What I hadn't counted on was the first spell backfiring and tearing the Mirror from my hand. The power of your mother's soul absorbed the curse and reflected it back at me. As I fell, my hand grasped the next thing it found." Harry listened intently; perhaps the object was still in the bedroom. He could destroy this form and then destroy the Horcrux before Tom could recover. A wicked smile formed on the Wizards face as his hand slowly rose to point.

"You." Harry couldn't believe it. It was a lie, it had to be. "You don't believe me do you? Your mother's soul also absorbed the incantation and took the piece of my soul I had torn off with it. That's why we're connected Potter. You have a piece of me inside you. You also have a piece of your mother that keeps it from breaking free and still offered you protection until I was reborn with your blood. As I fell that night in your house I could see your eyes darkening, the hazel of the man I had just killed being replaced by the green of the woman who had just died. So you see, you are my sixth Horcrux Harry Potter." Harry couldn't speak and couldn't move. It couldn't be. It was impossible. Fear now gripped him tightly.

"Only one of us can leave here alive Potter, and either way, it's going to be me. Even if I fall, that part of me will remain and I can be reborn once again. Your mother's sacrifice now protects me as much as it did you. That part of your mother still lives inside of you. If you doubt me, just look in the mirror. After all, you truly have your mother's eyes."

* * *

(A/N): If you feel it is warranted feel free to review. I welcome any and all opinions. 


	37. Ch 36: The Hour Predestine

Disclaimer: I own no part of Harry Potter or its associated canon nor, any other already copyrighted material.

(A/N): And now, at long last, the hour is at hand.

* * *

Chapter 36

**The Hour Predestine**

Harry stumbled backward in shock, his wand pointed uselessly to the ground. The pain, the stiffness, the tiredness in his body was gone in an instant, masked by the numbness in his mind. He…was a Horcrux? It couldn't be…no way. He wanted someone, anyone, Dumbledore, Hermione, even Ginny to tell him it was a lie, a dream, a nightmare. His mind was frozen in horror at the thought that he carried a piece of Tom's soul within him. He had accepted that he carried part of the wizard's power, stolen at the same moment he had miraculously survived, but not like this. Not like this…

As Harry's mind slowly thawed, it stuck on the more important part of what it meant if Tom was telling the truth. If Harry truly was a Horcrux…then the only way to make sure he destroyed the dark wizard…was to die. He had once made a promise to himself that he would die if necessary to end the threat of Voldemort forever, but he hadn't expected it to be for this reason. He was snapped back to the present as he realized Tom was speaking again.

"After my body was destroyed by 'the-boy-who-lived', my sprit fled. I was unsure exactly what had happened and it was only a matter of time before someone checked on your family, likely that accursed Dumbledore, and I was too weak to defend myself. According to Wormtail, he arrived minutes later and found only my wand near what he assumed was your lifeless body. Taking it, as well as your parents', he stashed them on his own personal hiding spot and fled. Being as inept as he is, it was only a matter of days before Black tracked him down. And from there, you know both our stories until we were once again reunited in the graveyard.

"Since then, I daresay you also know my motions," one of his long pail fingers stroked past his temple to indicate Harry's scar and their connection, "nearly as well as I do. And at every turn you and your little groups of admirers and followers have managed to thwart my plans." Harry could see the cold rage had once again built itself up as he continued. "But no more. After tonight…no one will ever stand in my way again. Because tonight…you…and all your little…_friends_," the derisive inflection with which he said the word left no doubt as to exactly what he thought of them, "will die."

Harry knew it was possible. They hadn't been winning by much before this duel had started only minutes ago and with the fresh reinforcements the Death Eaters were sure to have taken the upper hand. And Harry himself wouldn't be able to do much even if he defeated Tom right now. He took half a second to check his own body. The slow searing pain and trickles of blood in his shoulder were only the most prominent problems. The slash on his left forearm was still bleeding and slowly sapping him. Behind it all was the fact he ha been going for over an hour virtually nonstop in a pitched battle and every muscle was starting to burn. On top of all of it, his scar was still pulsing with pain as he stood there.

Harry did his best to focus his mind. The fiery resolve that had carried him for months to this moment rose again. People had died to let him reach this hour and he wasn't going to give up now. Steadying his panting breaths and standing a little straighter, he spoke in a firmer voice than his physical condition should have allowed. "No Tom. No they won't." In response to hearing his real name, the man finally let a bit of his anger over it show through.

"Don't call me that!"

"Why not…Tom. It is your name after all. Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"I said don't call me that! That name no longer has any meaning for me! It is the name of my filthy father." Harry could tell he was hitting a sore spot and wound up to hit it again.

"Ah yes…you filthy…_muggle_…father. Imagine that. The champion of pure blooded wizards, a half blood himself. What I don't understand _Tom_, is that if you hated your father's name so much, why didn't you change it?"

"I did change it! I divested myself of that name forever!"

"Did you?" Harry raised his wand and wrote in the air, tracing out four words. I AM LORD VOLDEMORT appeared in silver script where his wand had gone. "Not really." With a flick of Harry's wand, the letters reorganized themselves through a slow dance until they formed three different words. The silver script now spelled TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE. "For someone who hates their name so much, you seem oddly attached to it. You could have had any name you wanted, yet you just rearranged the letters in your own."

"Shut up!"

"Still feel that connection to daddy?" Harry didn't know if it was bravery or idiocy taunting the most lethal wizard of the age, but it was another chink in the armor he might be able to use.

"Shut up!" Tom's wand stabbed out and launched yet another unknown curse at Harry, which splashed off his hastily raised shield. More spells followed it and were either blocked or dodged quickly. Despite the shock of the conversation they had just finished, it had given Harry a couple critical minutes to catch his breath and pull up a second…third…was it fifth? wind. He could keep going for a few more minutes and see this fight through. "Death at my hand is too good for you…so it will death at your own!" Harry knew what was next and focused his will once more.

To Tom's stunned surprise, the Imperius Curse didn't even have a chance to settle on Harry and try to fight him for control. Instead it simply bounced off the formidable defense the student had built through weeks of training. He tried again, this time with all his power only to get the same result. His eyes widened as one of the three Unforgivables, the most dangerous and supposedly unstoppable curses ever devised, failed to have any impact on Harry's mind.

Harry could feel the frustration that had suddenly appeared in Tom's mind. The Imperius had ultimately failed in the graveyard, but that had taken time for him to fight. This time he hadn't even felt a second of desire to do as Tom might ask. The usual numbing bliss never got the chance to descend and he didn't have to fight the pain as it returned. A small smile formed on his lips at the even more angered look on Tom.

"So…you've learned to stop the Imperius Curse? Very well…then I'll just have to try something a little more…personal." The mental assault was nearly instantaneous and Harry could feel the same driving power that had so recently left him trying to beat its way into his head through his scar. The pain in his forehead rose exponentially as he tried to fight back against the assault. The snake like coils he remembered so well were just outside his body, the lightest tough telling him they were trying to contract. He would need something stronger than just his own will to fight Tom's attempted possession this time.

Remembering the last time he had driven the dark wizard out of his body, he tried to recapture what he had felt for Sirius. That held the breach for a moment, but as the pressure steadily increased, he knew it wouldn't be enough. The death of his godfather he had come to terms with and it was too far removed to spawn the raw emotion he needed to save himself. Reaching back only a year he replayed the death of Dumbledore and what that had done to him. That was better. He could feel Tom's anger at this fresh obstacle and once again redoubled his efforts to push through. Soon even Dumbledore wouldn't be enough.

Out of other ideas, he went back to his parents, the faithful rampart he had always been able to rely on for the inner strength he needed. He could feel the radiance he always got from their memory filling him and protecting his mind. For a few calm seconds he could feel the coils pushed back and Tom's mind being forced away. That peace only lasted a moment though as the coils returned, more powerful than ever. Harry could see the focus on Tom's face, all of his vast mental capabilities bent toward breaking through his defenses and taking over his mind. Even his parents weren't going to be sufficient to outlast this latest attempt.

The first tendrils of panic began to rise in him as the pressure on his mind and body mounted. The memory of his parents, what little he had, had always been sufficient to help him through his darkest times. It was one of the fews things that kept him sane through being accused of being Slytherin's heir and again as he and Dumbledore were made pariahs for openly defying the Ministry and saying Voldemort had returned. His father especially had been strong enough for him to fight off dozens of Dementors time and again.

Dementors… It took him mind for longer to put together the pieces he needed than it should have, but the weight on his conscious was making it hard to think. He could feel Tom battering through his strongest defenses. It wasn't happening fast, but there was an inexorable push forward and he could feel the coils growing tighter around him. Soon it would become hard to breath and even harder to concentrate. Dementors… The memory of his father had driven off dozens… But he had been able to drive off hundreds with the memory of…Ginny.

In a heartbeat he switched his focus to his girlfriend, all his will concentrating on her and the emotions she had awoken in him. It felt like a supernova in his chest as his love for Ginny exploded through his body. The coils were smashed apart and Tom's mind blasted away as he filled himself with the feeling. The scream of agony from the man refocused his eyes to the dome as he felt the assault drop to nothing. Letting the emotion subside a little, he still kept it in the back of his mind, not sure if Tom might try the same attack again. The wizard himself had a hand to his temple and was slightly hunched, trying to throw off the pain. It was passing though as he again rose to his full height and focused on Harry.

"So…you've found a way to keep me out of your mind. Some trick of Dumbledore's no doubt. He always was too clever for his own good. I'd try to pry the way out of you…but it doesn't matter…you're dead anyway, even with whatever he managed to teach you of Occulemency. Dumbledore always was a fool; especially for thinking you could ever challenge me. You should be glad he's dead…this way he doesn't have to suffer watching his last hope cut down before his eyes. He must have been finally loosing his mind after all these years. It's the only reason he would believe a student could ever stand against the powers of Darkness." Harry was surprised at his own self control while listening to the berating of his Headmaster; his eyes fell momentarily as he focused. Instead of anger, his voice was calm and confident.

"That's not the reason."

"What did you say Potter?" Harry's eyes rose to meet Tom's, no challenge this time, just firmness and conviction shone from behind green eyes.

"I said it wasn't the reason. Professor Dumbledore was perfectly sane, far more so than yourself. He only made one mistake and that was caring for his students a little too much. An admirable vice even if it cost him his life. He was neither desperate nor a fool and he didn't believe I could defeat you because he had lost his mind." Harry felt much like he had defending his Headmaster to the younger Tom Riddle in the Chamber. But this time there would be no Fawkes to heal him if he fell and the sword of Gryffindor had already been rendered useless. But it wasn't the sword or even the phoenix that would pull him through this time. "Dumbledore believed I could defeat you…because _you_ believed I could defeat you." The confusion on Tom's face was evident as he stared at Harry, wondering just what the hell he was talking about.

"What in the name of Salazar Slytherin are you talking about? I believed you a threat? Never!"

"No? Then why did you try to kill me? What drove the 'darkest wizard of all time' to attack a baby, not even able to talk, much less hold a wand?" He waited a moment to see if Tom would reply. When he didn't Harry continued. "I know why. I know what brought you to my house that night and why you sought a way to my parents. It was a prophecy Tom, made by Hogwarts own Sybil Trelawney. A prophecy she doesn't remember and one that was lost to the ages when it was smashed in the Ministry two years ago. Right?"

"Yes."

"And that prophecy is the reason Dumbledore believed I could destroy you."

"Because you had 'the power to vanquish the Dark Lord'? You did for a time, because of your mother. But she's not here to save you now."

"Partially. But also because of the rest of the prophecy."

"What 'rest of the prophecy'! It was destroyed! No one knows what is said!"

"One person knew. The man whom the prophecy was made to. Albus Dumbledore. And he shared it with me. Do you want to see it Tom? Do you want to see how it was foretold that you would create the very person that would destroy you? Come…see for yourself." The backhanded invitation was accepted a heartbeat later and Harry let him see the prophecy as he had, rising from the pensieve in the silver form of Professor Trelawney. As it finished, Harry could feel the shock through the melted connection he didn't have to bother forcing out.

Harry could see the thoughts running through Tom's mind, probably very similar to the ones he had had after first hearing it himself. It tool him several moments before he was able to form any words, but the ones he did revealed once again his fixation on death. "So…'either must die at the hand of the other'? Time to fulfill that prophecy." Harry's mouth involuntarily shuddered as the Cruciatus curse blanketed his body in pain. His burning legs gave out and he felt his knees hit the ground once again, the impact barely registering over shooting agony in the rest of his nerves.

One of his hands hit the ground a second later, barely holding him up on hand and knees. Bellatrix might have thought herself the master of torture, and he could personally testify she was extremely apt at it, but the pure malice behind Tom's spell made hers seem like a paper cut. His breath was a ragged pant again as he stared at the ground, all his might being used to keep his eyes open. He could hardly form a coherent thought and would be hard pressed to fight back should Tom try to possess him again. His love for Ginny had saved him before but… Somehow his mind pulled out the thought that fighting for her had nearly thrown off Bellatrix's spell. It had worked once already… His eyes slipped shut as he concentrated once more on the thin red head that had been keeping him sane for the last year.

It was slower this time, but he could feel that same power rising within him, slowly pushing back the pain that had engulfed his body. Deepening his breathed through gritted teeth, he forced his arm to extend and push himself back to a kneeling position. One leg rose and planted his foot firmly in the grass. With a supreme force of will he pushed himself to his feet, shaking unsteadily as magic and emotion fought each other for dominance. Clenching one fist so hard he was sure he drew blood, he raised his wand and summoned the strongest shield he could. As it flared into existence, he could see energy crackling over its surface, instantly cutting off the torture curse.

The pain left his body in a heartbeat, but the strength of emotion he had summoned to fight it remained. Dropping the shield, he finally launched a blitz offensive of his own with a massive barrage of spells so strong, each made his wand vibrate with force. He had felt this strength before, when he had forgotten what practice was and believed Ginny was in danger. Even Tom seemed surprised at the wave of attacks. Some Harry had known for years and some he was copying form earlier in the fight. Everyone was a problem for Tom. After several, the silver shield he had been forced to summon when facing Dumbledore appeared on his arm, reverberating loudly with every blocked spell.

At last the wizard looked as if he thought Harry was truly dangerous to him and was actually backing away from the student who was stalking slowly forward. "What are you going to do now Tom? I've beaten and survived all three of your strongest curses! I'm still here! You killed my parents, my friends, my teachers…everyone! You made me what I am today! And now…you must face your creation." Tom did swallow hard this time and Harry suspected it was more for the look in his eye than the severity of his voice. "So…what are you going to do now Tom!" The wizard stopped and came to decision.

"I'm going to leave. And come back with a fresh host of destroyers to crush you and your precious school once and for all!" With this pronouncement Harry stopped his barrage and waited. "Did I forget to mention? This barrier was created long before apparation. It's the one other way out." He turned a little in place to leave. After a second he did it again. And a third time. He continued to stay in the same place, suddenly glancing around frantically. Harry took far too much delight in responding to his question.

"Actually…you didn't need to tell me. My professor knew. And that 'line in the sand' you crossed? That was the outer edge of the school's anti-apparation barrier. Right over there." Harry raised his hand on pointed several meters outside the dome where he could just make out Wormtail cowering. "So you see Tom…you can't run away this time, no matter how scared you are. Once again, in your quest for eternal glory, you've unwittingly sealed your own fate." Harry raised his wand, ready to begin attacking again. Tom hesitated for a moment while considering this reversal of fate before steeling himself again.

"Yes Potter…I see. I see perfectly. Which is more than I can say for you!" His hand shot out and Harry had only a second to react which was all the time Tom needed. Harry felt the frames of his glasses slip past either side of his face and fly across the space. It was only a blurry blob of color and the sound of crunching glass that told him the man had just crushed them in his hand. The tinkling of glass a moment later told him they had fallen to the ground and were now most likely lost among the grass.

He mentally cursed himself for not casting the unbreakable charm Hermione had reminded him about a dozen times. He had kept procrastinating after getting the new pair of round framed glasses at the beginning of the year on the grounds they didn't work as well when charmed. He was fairly sure she avoided calling his blatant lie so Ginny could do it, but he wished she had now. Blobs of color swimming before him were all he could make out, leaving him virtually defenseless against an attack. The only advantage of the brightly colored dome now was that it made finding Tom's black blob of a cloak easier.

Harry squinted at the blob, trying desperately to see if it was raising its hand again to attack. "What's the matter Potter? Things not as clear to you anymore? Pity. I've always had perfect vision. What would you expect from the Heir of Slytherin?" Harry began pacing backward carefully; trying not to trip, while trying to decide what to do. He could keep his shield up forever but he would likely not be worth a damn if he attacked. His wand danced back and forth uncertainly, not sure where to aim or what to attack. "So Boy-Who-Lived, marked as my equal…what are you going to do now?"

Harry's eyes slipped closed, virtually useless now. He desperately wished Keystone had done more total darkness training with them so he might have a chance right now. He had relied on his vision so much he could barely get by without it. Taking a deep breath, he tried to steady himself and focus. He raised his shield as he felt a surge of magic from Tom. It came up just in time as the spell bounced off of it into the dome. That would work, he could block like that, but he still needed a way to attack. What he needed was another set of eyes. Unless he found a way to see clearly, he would be cut down easily. Wait… Another…set of eyes…

Steeling himself against what he was about to do, Harry reached out with his mind. Perhaps he had stolen more of Tom's powers than even Dumbledore had expected. After searching for a moment, it settled back and he opened his eyes. Across the small intervening space, he could see himself, sans glasses, also opening his eyes and staring. It had worked; he was inside Tom's head. Now…could he still control himself? He tried to step to the side and found his body responded perfectly. It was disconcerting to watch himself from Tom's slightly elevated position, but he fought desperately to make it work. He was immediately put to the test as a barrage of spells was launched his way. Twisting, whirling and blocking, his body managed to evade the attacks.

"Not bad for a blind man Potter, but you can't defend forever if you want to survive. Then again…feel free to try." Harry raised his arm and did the best he could to aim at himself. He knew that letting his emotions rise could give away his presence, but he had no other choice to break the stalemate. Focusing himself with all the power that had fueled his earlier assault, he drew a bead on his Tom. "Trying to attack Potter? Give it your best shot." After a second, Harry did.

The sudden pain at Harry's rising emotions blinded Tom for a critical second as the _expelliarmus_ shot toward him. He raised both the silver shield and a magical one in a blurred attempt at defense. He was a second too late though and using the split wand had reduced his power just enough that the spell crashed through and struck him across the chest. With a grunt of shock, the shield flew one way and the wand was torn from his grasp, landing lightly a second later in Harry's outstretched hand. Harry could vaguely feel it hit and managed to tuck it away in his robes for protection. After taking a mere second to recover, Tom was livid, anger coursing through his body.

"How? How could you possibly…" His voice trailed off as he seemed to realize something. A second later the rage rose again and he screamed. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Harry felt much as he though Tom must have when he had forced the man out of his body. Pain seared through his mind, trying to break his stream of thought and throw him from the man's body. He fought back with the same force he had when Tom had possessed him. Focusing on Ginny he let that overwhelm him and radiate out in powerful waves.

He felt Tom being pushed back and his own body filling with warmth, a startling contrast to the coldness of Tom's. It was causing heat to build there as well. But instead of the calming warmth that spread throughout Harry, it seemed to be literally boiling Tom's blood. He had begun panting in agony and Harry could tell his jaw was clenched in an attempt not to scream. A long pale hand rose to his forehead and Harry could see the rich orange light of something fiery showing against the white fingers. "What is this! Stop it! Get out of my…HEAD!" The screamed final word brought a rush of hate even Harry couldn't resist and he was thrown forcibly from Tom's mind to drop back into his own a second later.

Bringing his own eyes back to the meager focus he could manage, he found Tom hunched over, grabbing at his forehead in a motion Harry was painfully familiar with. As he rose, Harry could make out one thing clearly from the black and white blob. A line, glowing like lava, in the form of a lightning bolt, had appeared on the Dark Wizard's forehead, a mirror image of the one on his own. Fighting back the pain, he could just make out Tom once again drawing his own wand and pointing it ahead like a saber. His breathing was ragged and his voice forced as he spoke again. "So…you managed to retrieve your parents' wand. Very well…I shall kill you with my own. Yours will never be able to stop me." In response, Harry's wand fell from its aim on Tom to his side.

"I don't need my wand to beat you Tom, I never have. You beat yourself long ago when you began shredding your own soul." Despite being back in his own body, Harry could tell the pain in Tom's was still growing. "Just as you beat yourself when you stole my blood for you rebirth. It connected us in a way for more dangerous to you than the protection of my mother could ever be. Now it's time for your long death to end and for you to face your greatest fear."

"Still babbling that same nonsense that Dumbledore was always on about. You can't stop me Potter. I'm going to kill you and then I'm going to kill your friends and extend my immortality. Even for the few minutes I'm mortal, none of your followers will be able to stop me. So you see…you'll die…and so will they."

"Then why do you hesitate Tom?. Is it because you fear death? Even if only vulnerable for a moment, you will still be mortal. And that means the fear of death you've had all your life will return."

"Shut up! I'm am the most feared wizard in history! I fear nothing!"

"No you're not."

"What?"

"You're not the most feared. Not anymore. _I_ don't fear you. I never will again. I'll pity you and remember the scared little boy who gave into fear and hid from the world trying desperately to outrun it, but I'll never fear you."

"Keep your pity for your dead followers! It ends here Potter!" He commenced a series of sharp cutting movements that Harry vaguely remembered having seen once before, only that time from the other side. The hair on the back of his neck, as well as a good way up his head, rose as the massive amount of magical energy was gathered. "Avada Crucio Kedavra!"

Time slowed one last time as the spell formed, an angry mix of green jet and blood red, more powerful than Harry could have imagined roaring toward him, cutting a blackened trench in the ground. He made no move to block and his wand never rose as it approached. Instead he closed his eyes and focused on what had carried him this far, and what he now knew, without a doubt, would save him from this assault. Various people had died to protect him and his love for them had protected him even after they had reached their final breath. But now, it was the love he felt and knew was returned by the person who still lived that would save his life and allow him to thrice defy the Killing curse.

He opened his eyes to find the spell still coming toward him. A meter before it reached his body, it splashed against an invisible barrier, spreading to the sides as it tried to work its way around to him. In only a heartbeat a half sphere of light had been formed as the jet of torturous death wrapped itself against the barrier and fought the power radiating from him. Tom's other hand rose and he could feel the added effort as the spell attacked him. Through the coursing light he could also feel Tom, the first hint of fear returning to the man's mind.

"What's the matter Tom? Seem all too familiar? Perhaps like the time you tried to kill me in my crib?" Harry's empty hand slowly rose, fingers spread, and he walked slowly forward, pushing the green and red jet back. "You couldn't kill me then because of the love my mother had for me and you can't kill me now be cause of the love I have for another. I promised Ginny I'd survive. And that means you can't." He could hear the words he had spoke to her months ago as he continued to advance. _'You…are so much more than just my friend or even my best friend. I would die for them, but for you, I want to live. For years I've known I'd have to face Tom at the end. And for years I've promised myself I would revenge my parent's murder even if it cost me my life. But when you came along…sometime after late last year, that idea changed. Now I promise myself I'll defeat him and live…so I can stay with you.'_

"Goodbye Tom. May you find the peace in the next life you never could in this one." Finally raising his wand, he took one last deep breath and thrust his hand forward, throwing all his emotion behind it. "It's over. Animus Eximo!" He felt a strange and surreal calm fall over him as he cast the spell, much like his final strike with the basilisk fang; it seemed as if this was what he was meant to do. The spells were blasted back toward Tom, crashing into his body one after the other. Shock fought for hate as the combined unforgivable spell he had creates tore through his form, wracking him with pain while slowly draining the cold gleam from his eye. The second spell expanded and wrapped him in a sphere of light a moment later, lifting him several inches into the air as it had done the Horcrux.

Tom never let out a single scream of pain, but even if he had, it would have been eclipsed by the soul shattering cry of death worse than a thousand Dementors that tore from his body a moment later and caused the very dome to shake. Harry barely kept his footing as the sound was cut off, the sphere of light collapsed and all was calm for a moment. As Tom hung motionless in the air, he began too turn grey, starting at the tip of his wand. Soon his entire form looked to be composed of stone. An ethereal wind rose from nowhere and Harry realized with a start that the dome had fallen and disappeared. As the wind blew the grey blob stature of Tom grew smaller and smaller as Harry slowly realized it hadn't been made of stone, but ash. Without warning the sphere of light exploded in a deafening blast and shattered the remains of the form, blowing the last remains of Tom Riddle's body to the four corners of the planet, never to be reformed.

Having barley kept his footing after the blast, which had kicked up huge amounts of dust, he checked again to make sure the ashen form had truly disappeared and let out a sigh at finding nothing left. But Harry had no time to lose. Already he could feel the last bit of the dark soul within him, trying to fight its way free. His hand shot out toward what his hoped was the right place. "Accio glasses!" A second later the frames, horribly mutilated, crashed into his hand. "Oculous Reparo!" The frames straightened but he had no idea whether the lens had remained until he slipped them on.

Less than a quarter of one lens remained and they would be useless to see. Damn his poor vision! For the first time he was sorry to have inherited most of his father's traits. A second before he could curse his own eyes again, he heard something low and soft, it was a voice he recognized instantly. "Use…mine…" Harry could feel his eyes warming and his vision cleared, resolving into sharp focus. Somehow his mother was still watching over him. He desperately wanted to know how, but he had neither the time nor likely the ability to figure it out. He still had one task to finish before his destiny was fulfilled and it had to happen right now.

Harry had only a moment of peace before returning to the battle. The conflict still raged, smoke and fire now covering much of the field and obscuring everyone's vision. Spells were still being launched at a blistering pace and it was likely any one of a dozen fights could use his help. He had no time for the battle however, he had to find someone. Dashing off toward the last place he had seen his new target he blew past a couple allies and carefully avoided the few Death Eaters that crossed his path. The battle was winding down and he had to do this quickly for it to work. He caught a glimpse of Ginny crushing another foe and his heart tried desperately to drag him toward her. His mind however kept his feet on their present course.

A few seconds later he found what he sought as one of the Ministry Aurors fell to revel Draco Malfoy, battered and beaten but still on his feet, looking around for his next target. His eyes fell on Harry and he froze with his wand half raised. The same passive face that Harry had seen on him for months was in place though his eyes grew large and showed hints of malice.

"Potter…you survived." Harry slid to a halt in front of him.

"Yeah…listen Draco, you hate me right?" Surprised at the directness of the question he took a moment to answer. "Because you hate my heritage or my fame or whatever, but you hate me right?" Malfoy answered slowly, still unsure just what was going on.

"Yes…"

"Good, now…I need you to kill me." That had finally broke Draco's passive resolve and he stared at Harry, purely shocked..

"What? We just fought to help you live!"

"Listen…it will take too long to explain everything, but I have to die…right now." He could feel the last part of Tom growing stronger, trying to break out. "If you kill me now you can claim I came out of nowhere while you were dueling some Death Eaters and took a spell meant for them. It has to be the Killing Curse, nothing else is strong enough and no one else can do it." Ignoring Malfoy's still shocked look he jogged back a few paces. "Come on, there isn't much time."

More hesitantly than he would have believed, Draco raised his wand.

Harry stood tall with his wand at his side. If he had to die, he wanted it to be on his feet. This was right, it had to be done. _I would have like to see Ginny…one last time._

"NO!" Out of the corner of his eyes a flash of red and gold was diving toward him. Time slowed as he turned to find Ginny barreling toward him, trying to throw herself between him and whatever Draco was bout to cast.

"Avada Kedavra!" The green jet of flame emerged from Malfoy's wand and shot toward him. Faster than even his Seeker reflexes could account for he dropped his wand, caught the diving form of Ginny and spun around, clutched her tightly to his chest. He closed his eyes, and waited for death, his only regret that she would not only have the pain of watching him die, but watching him die in her arms.

* * *

(A/N): If you feel it is warranted feel free to review. I welcome any and all opinions. 


	38. Ch 37: At The Last

Disclaimer: I own no part of Harry Potter or its associated canon nor, any other already copyrighted material.

(A/N): I had the majority of this chapter written before I finished Chapter 10 and just had to go back and flesh out the details. As an interesting side note, Draco's actions in both this chapter and the previous one were originally assigned to Snape. The reason for the change will become apparent the next time you see the blond Slytherin.

* * *

Chapter 37

**At the Last**

After what seemed an eternity, Harry realized he could still think clearly. Could dead men think? Ghosts apparently could but… The logical paradox inherent in that thought stopped him from questioning it further. He was still standing and could feel the warmth of Ginny's body against his own, her arms wrapped around him. His fingers could still feel the robes where he clutched her desperately to his chest, his last action pulling her out of the way of death. Surely a dead man couldn't feel that?

Opening his eyes slowly he looked around in astonishment. Time had stopped. His body, save his eyes, and everyone else was frozen in their tracks. At the very corner of his vision he could make out an eerie green light that he knew was the killing curse about to crash into his back. Glancing down he could see Ginny's eyes staring oddly up at him and clearly wondering what the hell he was doing. Her hair was frozen in mid air whipping around her head. He stared down into her sweaty, dirt stained face and longed to close the distance.

He glanced up again and could see a small part of the battle. Mostly smoke and clouds of dust obscured his lines of sight, but he could make out a few of the combatants still fighting desperately on both sides. He couldn't immediately recognize anyone before him, but as least two of them wore Auror's robes. Unfortunately four of them had the dead black robes of Death Eaters. They did not know yet their master was about to be destroyed forever and they would follow him to oblivion. He glanced back down at the reason he had survived this long, still frozen in his arms.

A moment later, to him at least, he could feel warmth growing in his forehead that reminded him of the many times his scar had brought varying degrees of pain. But instead of agony this actually felt…comforting. It was soft and surprisingly gentle, the first time he'd ever felt anything from the mark that didn't make him wince. Glancing as far up as his frozen neck would let him, he could he could just make out a bluish light coming from the lightning bolt shaped scar. This light seemed to flow from it like an ethereal river and coalesce a few feet in front of him. It was as if liquid was being poured into a human shaped mold as the light took form, first feet and legs before moving up. After it had mostly finished he realized what it was. Unable to speak he still thought with wonder.

"Mum?" It was much like her appearance in the graveyard as a specter of herself, only this time it was more substantial. As she finished forming before him, he quickly looked her over. It was her, but she looked…older. About…sixteen years older than the photos he had seen. Though she didn't speak either he could hear her in his head.

"Yes son." It was her…Lily Potter. Not an echo, not a ghost, but her essence as she was on this day. He nearly wanted to cry despite knowing he would soon be joining her in the afterlife. There were a million questions blowing through his mind, each fighting to be asked. In the end, he could only ask one.

"How…" She smiled slowly, clearly having known this would be the first question.

"I've been inside of you all this time, a little piece of me at least, watching over you. You see Harry," she unclasped her hands to reveal a small globe of sickeningly black and red light that he somehow knew was all that remained of Tom Riddle. The sphere became distorted a little as the presence inside tried to break free, a ghostly face appearing for a spit second followed by a low scream, just loud enough to hear but as horrible as a Dementor's. "You weren't just a Horcrux for Tom, you also carried a little of me. Not in a form which would stave off death as his did, but in one that would protect you from it." If it had been able to, Harry's mouth would have dropped in shock from the explanation. It was several moments in his personal time scale before he could think the next question.

"So…all that time…all these years…you're the reason I've always managed to survive." She shook her head in response, smiling.

"No son. All I did was protect you the night I died and keep this little piece from affecting you. Everything else you've done on your own. You always have been a very powerful wizard; I just gave you the freedom to be what you were born to be by sealing this little piece. And now that it's being destroyed, I'm afraid I too must say goodbye. Your father and I want you to know…we are so proud of you. Don't ever forget that. Oh…your father says to say hi to Mooney for him."

"Thank you. Tell dad I will." He hesitated for a moment before risking another question. "But mum…how come I'm not dead?" She smiled again, took a couple steps closer and cast a glance down to Ginny.

"Harry…you gave your life. You were willing to sacrifice yourself not for the world, not for your school, but for her. For one person. There is no greater sacrifice you can make. It's one Tom could never understand. That's the problem with losing your humanity…you forget just what humans are capable of. He never dreamed I would die to protect you and so never thought of what that might cost him. He also never conceived you would sacrifice your own life to destroy him and so believed himself once again safe. My death allowed you to live and be free. Now you are making the same choice for her. I'll be free to join your father and godfather and Tom will be destroyed." Harry felt a strange calm at the arrangement, that sense that it was meant to be once again washing over him.

"And…I?" He was the one being in the equation she hadn't mentioned.

"Get to live. The Killing Curse can only affect one person the way Draco is casting it. And that will be Tom." The sphere of light seemed to scream again while trying to break free of her palm and escape. "Our time is up son. We love you and we always will. Take care of her."

"We'll take care of each other." After a moment he added, "Say…can I keep the eyes?" She actually chuckled a little at his and nodded.

"Yes. I think she likes them just the way they are. Goodbye Harry, my son." Harry felt a single tear in his eye matching the luminescent one in hers.

"Goodbye Mum." With a final smile she strode forward and around him out of his line of sight. The world came back up to speed and he could just hear the scream as the spell hit the last remnant of Tom Marvolo Riddle's soul, destroying the last heir of Salazar Slytherin once and for all. Momentum carried him in a full revolution with Ginny still clutched to his chest so he could see Draco, the mask of calm completely shattered, staring at him with pure shock on his face.

The young wizard's wand was still raised from casting the curse and his eyes darted rapidly between Harry and the position where his mother must have stood as she finished her self appointed task. Harry smiled and nodded thanks to the man. He couldn't understand why Draco was suddenly trying to dodge out of the way in response.

"Sectumsempra!" Harry looked down in horror at realizing it was Ginny, having pulled loose from his grip, casting the spell at Malfoy. Not able to reach her wand he instead turned her whole body round.

"No! I told him to!" He heard Draco cry out, clearly hit but it was quickly drowned out in his head as searing pain crossed his side. He fell to his knees in front of her, his hand clutching the cut that had appeared below his ribs on the right side. She dropped her wand a heartbeat later and fell beside him realizing what she had done. He focused on her eyes trying to draw some strength from them This was the first time he had ever felt it himself and he now knew just how painful it was. It definitely didn't help that he was still bleeding from at least three other wounds.

"Oh Merlin! Harry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Rapidly he took deep desperate breaths and gritted his teeth trying to set aside the terrible pain. Years of receiving similar injuries at last paid off and he was able to nearly block it off. Having managed to get himself under control for the moment, he redirected his attention to her. Carefully he reached to her face and tried to calm her down.

"Ginny…Ginny…it's alright. I'm okay. It's not your fault. You were trying to protect me. Thank you. I…I told Malfoy to do it. It was the only way to finish it. I'll…I'll explain it all later. Okay?" Though still puzzled, she nodded slowly; clearly willing to agree to nearly anything knowing he was safe. Harry realized with a start that now free of his mother's help, he could no longer see. Ginny seemed to calm enough to see the problem as well.

"Harry…what happened?" She pulled the broken lens off his face and tossed them aside. "Here…use these." A moment later she slipped another set of frames in front of his eyes. To his shock they pulled the world into perfect focus.

"Ginny…what…?"

"Hermione told me you hadn't charmed the new pair so I kind of…held onto your old pair. Just in case… You know…in case I needed to beat some sense into you with them." Harry smiled at her and shook his head slowly at the foresight she had.

"Good thing you did. Tom crushed the other ones. Now…help me up?" Acceding to his request she moved to his injured side and took as much of the weight as she could manage. Despite the long and grueling battle, she still had a good deal of her strength left, perhaps more than he did. With a wave, each of their wands rose to their hands and they looked around for any remaining targets.

Together they stumbled toward where Draco had stood and found him gone, apparently run off to another fight or to flee. They did find a pale skinned arm, thin and lanky, oozing fresh blood from where it had been sliced off. The sleeve of its robe had been shaken back to reveal a Dark Mark, even now fading slowly as it writhed against the dying flesh. Harry felt no vindication that his suspicions about Draco had been correct. He had seen too much today for that to bring him anything other than dull acceptance. Turning away from the arm, they surveyed the rest of the field.

The battle was now seemed to be well and truly over. Though they still couldn't see much, the field had grown relatively quite. Though the smoke hid the wounded, it also meant disabled Death Eaters could be escaping. "This needs to go." Taking a deep breath, that sent fresh pain up his side, he raised his wand and cast. A second later a powerful gust of wind rose over the forest and swept across the field, collecting smoke and dust as it went. A small shield protected the pair as all the haze in the air was swept cleanly out over the lake. A second later he aimed at the Dark Mark that someone had set in the sky near Hermione's ball of light. With a second silent cast the mark was ripped apart and dissipated into nothing.

A short flurry of activity exploded across the field for a moment as everyone's view was cleared. Before either of them could move to help though, it was over. The final strike of what would likely be called the Battle of Hogwarts had been delivered and now all that remained was the clean up. Harry looked around and found a dishearteningly small number of fighters still on their feet. Only about a dozen were walking under their own power and a few more limped along.

Harry could see Neville standing strong, the lifeless body of Rodolphus Lestrange as his feet and the rest of his squad gathered around. All four of the dark followers that had tortured his parents were now dead, his vengeance complete. Luna appeared to be kneeling over the body of someone saying something for their ears only. Harry suddenly wondered where the rest of Ginny's squad had disappeared to and how Dean and Seamus would keep their promise if they didn't know where she was. He would track them down later and find out just what they had been thinking. Looking past the fallen giants, Harry could just make out the forms of several centaurs returning from the woods led by Hagrid and Witherwings, their quarry doubtlessly dead or dying.

While Hagrid immediately began bounding toward his brother, the centaurs started searching the field for the wounded to get them help. Harry didn't know if anyone had gone into tell the rest that the battle was over, but he would bet Madam Pomfrey was in the main courtyard trying to do what she could for the wounded. A couple Aurors and Order members, notably Kingsley Shacklebolt, were also searching the field, though they were looking for crippled Death Eaters to either end or apprehend. Harry's attention was caught by one particular Death Eater caught by the scruff of his neck.

Lupin, still in werewolf form but completely sane, was dragging the unconscious form of Peter Pettigrew toward the wall of the castle near the gate with his teeth. It seemed that had been designated the gathering area for the survivors and any strong enough yet to help them. Harry had only vaguely wondered where the rat of a traitor had gone and it now appeared he had been knocked out by the blast that scattered his master to the winds. Nodding toward the gathering group, Harry began limping closer with Ginny's help. Scanning the few people gathered, he tried to make out some he knew.

Tonks was there, her slender and now battered form watching defiantly as Lupin threw the little man down at her feet to keep an eye on. Most of the teachers were gathered near there as well. Harry could tell at a glance that more had joined them from within the gates that now stood open. Someone must have gone inside to tell them. McGonagall appeared to be the only one of those that had fought that wasn't injured. Firenze had joined his brethren in searching the field while the others tried to help survivors.

A loud sob that could only be Hagrid's drew his attention. Swiveling his head he found the man in mid field near one of the oversized bodies. He was leaning against the leg of his brother Grawp, who was now clearly no longer with him. Around his brother's fallen body though laid no less than five fallen giants and another was crawling slowly in what looked to be a futile effort to escape to the woods. Witherwings stood nearby, head bowed in respect, its battle done as well. Harry didn't know what it felt like to lose a brother he was just getting to know, but he could almost tell what it would be like to lose Ron.

Reminding him of Ron, a tangled mess of red hair passed nearby and he found Mrs. Weasley desperately searching the survivors. Molly had arrived with her husband and two oldest children when the Order had been summoned. Over the course of fighting they had been separated, on top of which the rest of the clan had been spread out to begin with. She now moved slowly though the field trying to account for her children. Having scanned the ground nearby, her eyes rose and fell on the pair, lighting up immediately. She took half a step toward them before turning back to the field to search for the others. Her head swiveled back and forth for a moment before a wave from Harry sent her off to continue her quest.

A few moments later they arrived at the group of survivors and injured that Madam Pomfrey was trying to help. Dennis Creevey was constantly at her side and demonstrating healing skills that seemed to surprise even her. They stepped away from an Auror who was now resting comfortably after their attentions. Of all people he also found Cornelius Fudge, his robes slightly singed as he nodded toward Harry and continued checking on his people. Harry's eyes again found Peter lying at Tonks's feet, Lupin sitting nearby nursing his injured leg. Harry pushed off of Ginny and found the strength to stand on his own. She threw a quick glance at him as he did so. "What are you doing?"

"Clearing an innocent man." He stepped closer to Tonks and glanced down at the nearly bald traitor. "Wake him up." He could tell she glanced to the others for direction.

"Harry…we should wait…"

"I said wake him." The fierceness of his tone made her swing to action and caused Lupin to half rise in her defense. She kneeled and pointed her wand at the man. A second later his eyes sprang open, painted first in confusion and then in terror at he saw Harry and then Lupin standing over him. Before he could react, Harry grabbed the color of dirty suit he wore and hauled him forcibly to his knees. He began spluttering nonsense a moment later, apparently trying to either excuse his actions or beg for his life. He was silenced a moment later as he felt the tip on Harry's wand burry itself in his neck. "Minister, Headmistress?" At his quiet request the pair stepped over and waited. "Tell them."

"Tell them what Harry?" The man was plainly terrified and could just squeak out the words as he spoke. Harry's voice on the other hand was rock steady and deathly cold.

"Tell them…who betrayed my parents to Voldemort."

"S…Sirius Black. Everyone knows that." Instead of answering, Harry's knee came up quickly and smashed the man right in the face. Even Ginny jumped at the sudden burst of anger though Lupin looked as if he wished he had been able to do it himself. As blood began to pour from the man's nose, Harry spoke again.

"One more chance Worm. Who…betrayed…my parents?" The man looked terrified for a moment before forcing out a squeaked answer to the deadly gaze in Harry's eyes.

"It…it was me! I was their Secret Keeper!" The gathered onlookers' eyes all widened at his admission.

"And Sirius was…?"

"Innocent! I framed him for your parents and for my death!" Harry relaxed a moment and turned to Fudge. The man was outright shocked at what he had just heard, but knew what he needed to do next.

"Well…in light of this new evidence…I can safely say all charges against Mr. Black will be dismissed and he will be fully exonerated. As for Mr. Pettigrew here…" Harry glance back down and removed his wand, letting the shaking form fall to the ground.

"Thank you Peter. Enjoy Azkaban. You're going to be there for a long, long time." Harry turned away from the man and headed back toward Ginny. He needed healing and rest; lots of both and he needed it very soon.

"Never!"

"Harry!" Ginny's wand was coning up and he wheeled around to find Peter lunging at him, the silver hand extended like a claw. Harry's wand rose to attack, but before he could launch a single spell, the man was knocked aside by a large grey blur. Lupin landed on top of his former friend before bouncing off and landing a few feet away, his mouth and claws trailing blood as he landed. The bite had been fierce, but there was no chance it would turn the victim into a werewolf as well. It was hard to turn into anything when half your throat was gone. The light faded from Peter's eyes and the number of Marauders left was reduced to one.

The man who had murdered his parents was dead, the man who had betrayed his parents was dead and the quest Harry had been given by Dumbledore was finished. He felt a great sense of calm settle over his body. It was over. After sixteen years…it was over. As Ginny reached him and took his arm, he could just make out thestrals emerging from the woods, there snouts seeking the fresh smell of blood.

"Potter!" They turned at the harsh call of his name to find Draco stalking toward them. His right hand was clutching the opposite shoulder, the whole left side of his robe caked in fresh and drying blood. He was speaking through gritted teeth at the pain of his missing arm. They both realized it had been the spell Ginny had cast in his defense that had removed Draco's limb. "Next time you get a bright idea, leave me out of it!" He turned and stalked away toward the medical staff. Harry realized at this point that it was pure rage keeping the man moving after that much blood loss. Ginny stared after him, stark fear on her face.

"Oh no. I…I did that… How could I?" She looked up to him, eyes wide. He smiled a little trying to comfort her.

"You were protecting me. He'll get over it. Madam Pomfrey will have him fixed up in no time." If she could handle everything he had gotten into over the years, a missing arm should be no problem.

"Yeah. Speaking of which…we need to get you over there."

"You'll hear no argument from me." Hobbling toward the crowd, Harry looked over the battlefield once again. They had won, but the cost was great.

"So Potter…made it through?" He turned to the familiar voice to find Professor Keystone walking slowly toward him. Though his shirt was singed in a couple places, that wasn't the most striking difference. For some reason he had a folded strip of black fabric as wide as his hand tied around his head like a blindfold. Professor Montoya was at his side with a hand on his elbow, apparently guiding him. Harry nodded slowly to the question. When he got no response, he spoke.

"Uh…yeah. You?"

"More or less. I'll live." Harry's curiosity, as well as many of the others', was peaked.

"What happened?" In response the Professor pulled free of his friend and reached behind his head to untie the blindfold. When is fell away to his neck Harry jumped a little and he could hear several others gasp.

"Turns out, even I can't block everything." Harry couldn't help but stare at the professor's eyes. Rather, where his eyes should have been. Instead there was a pair of sunken, blackened sockets staring out at nothing. The professor pulled the cloth back up and tied it tightly in place. "Damn near killed Sarah when she met me."

"Did…does that hurt?" Keystone's empty gaze moved slightly to look directly at her.

"Yes Miss Weasley. But I've been worse." He paused for a moment before turning slightly back to Harry. "We all lose something in battle, for better or worse. Mr. Potter lost his enemy, my ears tell me Professor Hagrid lost his brother, some people have lost their lives and I lost my sight. All told, I could be a lot worse off." His head cocked to the side for a second and his ears searched the area. "So tell me…do you feel better now that it's over?" Harry nodded before realizing he couldn't see it.

"Yeah. I feel…calm. A little bit at peace." The professor nodded, head still cocked to the side. Harry shook his head a second to clear his suddenly blurred vision. Damn old glasses.

"That's…good." Harry looked past him and found Ron a dozen meters off and approaching with the limp form of a bushy haired girl across his arms. Harry took a step toward him and stumbled. Forcing his knee to lock out he took another step and stumbled again.

"What…?" Ginny was at his side in an instant and Keystone was stepping quickly closer as well. "I…I…" The strong grip to one side made up for Ginny's to the other. His vision was blurring again and he couldn't make it clear. The professor's voice sounded right in his ear, distant despite the fact he was yelling.

"That's not inner peace, he's going into shock! We need some help over here!" Harry felt himself falling back onto the ground slowly, being laid down. He kept a death grip on his wand, whatever was happing, he might need it. His side was suddenly searing with pain and his chest felt tight. He was fairly sure he was loosing his mind when he heard Draco's voice.

"I'm fine! Help Potter! Now!"

* * *

(A/N): If you feel it is warranted feel free to review. I welcome any and all opinions. 


	39. Ch 38: Changing of the Guard

Disclaimer: I own no part of Harry Potter or its associated canon nor, any other already copyrighted material.

(A/N): Who lived...who died..read on.

* * *

Chapter 38

**Changing of the Guard**

It was dark. Not cloudy sky at midnight dark, but wearing a blindfold in a sealed broom cupboard dark. Harry floated through it, the rest of his senses as numb and useless as his sight. The only thing that seemed to function was his mind. He could think. For an eternity though, he had no idea what to think about. The battle was over, he knew that much. Despite the onslaught of darkness Tom had unleashed, they had made it through. Ginny had survived, as had Ron. Hermione though…he didn't know. Just like he wasn't sure if he belonged in the category of living or dead.

Keystone had said he was going into shock. That was bad right? It sounded bad. He could be dead. This total nothing ness could be other side of death where the fallen went. This could be what it looked like beyond the veil. Sirius would be here somewhere as would his parents. The problem of course was how to find them should that be the case. He could see nothing; hear nothing, in the vast emptiness.

Of course…he could also be alive. But if he was…shouldn't he be feeling the pain of the near fatal wounds he had received? He tried to check his body, or even id he still had one, but either his nerves weren't working…or they didn't exist any longer. After all he had gone through for the years of his life…the nothing was oddly calming. It was a strangely welcome reprieve from the pain and anguish he had been forced to endure at the hands of first his relatives and then a maniacal dark wizard. If he stayed here, he could let that all disappear and just be.

But staying here would also mean never seeing his friends again. Never seeing…Ginny again. No. That wasn't going to happen. He needed to wake up and he needed to see her again. Harry began thrashing his nonexistent body, trying to break free of whatever bound him. As he wrested back and forth he felt a dull pain rising from where his shoulder should be. Focusing on that, he kept going. Soon the werewolf claw mark on his forearm started pulsing with pain, followed quickly by his side. Other parts of his body came back and out of the darkness he could see the faint vestiges of light.

Consciousness began to fill his body and he could feel something considerably softer than the ground against his back. He must be back in the school…the medical ward most likely. As his senses started to return, his sense of touch began to explore his surroundings. The over robe of his uniform was gone as were the guards on his arms, but most of his other cloths were still on. The bed sheet was pulled up over him and tucked under his arms. A good sized patch of his shirt was stuck to his right side with blood as the glue. Letting out a grunted breath from the pain still dully thudding through his body, he forced his eyes open.

After taking several moments to adjust to the light, they managed to focus on his surroundings. The ceiling was very familiar from all the days and nights he had spent here at various points in his education. He had indeed reached the medical ward and Madam Pomfrey's healing magic. Judging by the look of the ceiling, he was at the far end of the room just across from her office. Warmth in his hand alerted him to another's presence and he rolled his head to the right to find a red mane of hair cascading down around a bowed head.

He took a moment to observe Ginny sitting in the chair next to his bed, head rising and failing in time with her slow breathing. She had his hand clasped in both of hers and Harry could just make out some wet spots on her uniform that appeared to be tears. Her turn to wait vigil for him. Forcing his arm to move despite the pain, Harry squeezed his hand lightly a couple times and waited for her to respond. He could hear her breath catch at the sudden action and then deepen. Her head rose slowly and her eyes locked onto his. They were red and he swallowed hard thinking that he was the reason for her tears. They lit up immediately though as she realized he was awake. He raised his hand to her cheek and brushed away a fresh tear with his thumb.

"Morning love." She smiled a little as he spoke and her hand lightly held his against her face.

"Afternoon actually." Harry shrugged as much as he could while lying in a bed.

"Whatever." His hand slipped under her hair and around her neck to pull her closer. She readily obliged and braced herself with a hand on his chest as their lips met in a deep, almost desperate kiss. By the time they broke apart she had moved to half lay next to him on the bed. He wrapped an arm around her tightly, never wanting to let her go again. Smiling once more, his eyes met hers propped up next him on one elbow. "You okay?" She nodded slowly.

"Are you?" Pain was coursing through his body, he was still slightly disorientated and images of the battle were floating in the back of his mind, threatening to overwhelm him at any moment.

"I am now." He glanced around and noticed his bed was cut off from the rest of the ward by a number of standing curtained walls boxing it into the corner and, unless he was much mistaken, a silencing charm. A dull light came from the few windows, casting the occasional shadow on the white curtain barriers. "How…how long was I out?" She rose a bit and turned back, glancing over the curtain to the wall clock he realized, before turning back to him.

"Just over twenty hours. It's half past five right now. Dinner's starting downstairs for those who can make it. Which reminds me…just a moment." Rising, she pulled free of his grasp and walked unsteadily to the corner of the makeshift walls. Poking her head out for a moment and through the ward, she spoke to someone he couldn't hear through the charm. He could see the shadow nod though and move away. She returned to his side and lay back down. "Dean's going to get us something to eat. I'm sure you're hungry and I…haven't really wanted anything." Harry nodded slowly.

"Thanks. So…Dean's okay?"

"Yeah. He, Seamus, Terry and Neville have been keeping watch just outside since Professor Keystone carried you in. Two at a time so they could get some sleep. Neville just came back so Dean could go to bed." Harry nodded slowly as she continued to talk. "Dennis is fine too; he's been up for hours helping Madam Pomfrey with injuries. She keeps going on and on about he only needs to see a healing spell once and he can almost master it. If he's not careful she'll have him for an apprentice." Harry kept nodding. Ginny was rambling now and not really looking at him.

"Ginny?"

"Did you see Neville out there? He was incredible! Saved nearly everyone at least once. I had no idea he had it in him. He even took over the clean up once I found you…" He turned a little to face her, trying to catch her eyes with his own. They were flitting around the small space, never resting as she spoke.

"Ginny."

"Lot's to do out there. They're still collecting people, centaurs mostly, and trying to figure out who everyone is. It's a real mess-"

"Ginny!" She stopped suddenly and stared at him, her eyes widening in surprise. When he was sure he had her attention, he spoke again in a softer tone. "It's okay to let it go." She stared at him for a moment, tears welling up again in her eyes. He could see it in those moist spheres; she had seen everything he had seen, possibly more and different horrors of battle as well. Though she had fought before, this was beyond what she had ever done. It was beyond his experience as well, but he had seen pointless death like this, every year since the Tournament. She had been trying to stay strong, for him or for herself; something he knew from experience wouldn't work in the long run. He could see the release as well as she finally let out the emotions she had been holding back, trying to be strong incase he wasn't as strong as he seemed.

He held her tightly, silent tears running from his eyes as she collapsed against his chest, wracked with light sobs. He didn't know how long they stayed like that, comforting each other. It could have been five minutes, an hour or the whole course of history. But he also didn't care. He had her and she had him. No matter what else happened, they would get through somehow. At some point it occurred to him that her sorrow might be for more than just what she had seen and could just as well be for someone lost. With a start he realized he still had no idea who had survived and who…hadn't.

"Ginny? Ginny?" At his light questions she slowly raised her head and found his eyes. "Ron is…all right?" She nodded slowly in confirmation before turning her head and letting it fall to rest her cheek against his chest. He breathed a sigh of relief that his best mate was still in the land of the living.

"He's fine. Everyone in my family is. Charlie took a bad step and messed up his ankle but, that's been dealt with. Mum still has no idea how we got through it all. She dropped by to check on you a while ago." Another sigh of relief came at the knowledge his surrogate family had made it through, virtually unscathed. Despite all the stuff that had happened to the Weasley's over the years, they still seemed to live something of a charmed existence that protected them from the worst. His breath caught again as his thoughts switched from his adopted family to his nearly adopted sister. Ginny felt the catch and glanced up a little. "Hermione's okay as well. She was just stunned when you saw her. Ron's just a couple beds over keeping an eye on her. Want me to get him?" Harry shook his head a little.

"Maybe in a few minutes. I'm kind of enjoying this right now."

"Okay." He would have been happy to keep lying there for a good long time, but it was not to be. A moment later Neville's head appeared through the break in the curtain wall and he coughed for attention. Ginny tried to squirm up but Harry held her firmly in place. At seeing they had both noticed him, Neville spoke.

"Madam Pomfrey's here."

"Okay…let her in."

"Yes Ma'am." His head disappeared and Ginny did break free to sit next to him on the bed as Pomfrey entered. She looked rather surprised to see Harry awake. After throwing an annoyed glance to the door guards she stepped forward to the opposite side of his bed, wand drawn. She looked fatigued but was still managing that air of calm serenity that seemed so reassuring on his previous visits here.

"Mr. Potter…you're awake."

"Surprised?"

"Uh…yes actually. I gave you a sleeping draught that should have kept you under until tomorrow morning. You time to rest and recuperate."

"Sorry. Someone I had to see." He jerked his head toward Ginny, causing her to color just a little. "Anyway…how am I doing? That fact I'm still alive is encouraging. Right?" She nodded in confirmation of what he had just said.

"Yes…it is. I'll try to make this as quick as possible so you can rest." Harry nodded and, with a little help from both, managed to push himself to a sitting position against the headboard. That little bit of exertion had taxed his already sore muscles, but it was worth not feeling like everyone was towering over him. She stepped back and started. "As far as I can tell…you should be dead." Ginny cut her a less than pleasant look, but Harry was silently thankful that at least one person in his life could always be counted on to give it to him straight. As his gesture, she continued. "You've lost a lot blood, for which you'll need to take a replenishing potion for a couple days, and your entire body has been beaten and battered to point of failure. Despite that…you will recover.

"Now…your two worst wounds were to your side and shoulder. You arm was superficial and has been healed; a task at which Mr. Creevey has proven remarkably apt." Harry noticed for the first time his left forearm was lightly wrapped in gauze and also noticed his hand still had the death grip on his wand. Forcibly prying his fingers off of the handle, he set it in his lap and flexed his hand. He nearly had to push them against the bed to get his fingers to straighten out. "Your side I've managed to repair thanks to the timely assistance of Mr. Malfoy." He could tell she was a little annoyed that Draco had known the counter spell to the attack that had slashed his side open. "He said it was the least he could do after hitting you with whatever it was." Harry's mind did a flip. He had not only helped save him, but he had also protected Ginny?

"Now…your shoulder. I'm afraid I was unable to heal it more than to stop the bleeding. Perchance do you remember what…"

"Snakebite. Big snakebite. Big, venom filled snake bite." She nodded again, this apparently confirming what she had thought. "You could call St. Mungo's and ask what they did for Arthur Weasley. The same snake bit him a couple years back. They had to let it heal on its own." She looked shocked that he would know that, but nodded after a moment as continued.

"I will. Unfortunately, it's unlikely anything has changed so you will probably have to live with it until it heals as well. It should take a couple weeks to go away." Harry nodded in acceptance. He had half expected that would be the case. "Now…I understand Mr. Thomas is bringing you something to eat? Very well. Eat as much as you can handle, drink that potion," she pointer to a green bottle on the stand next to him, "and try to get some sleep. Both of you." They both nodded slowly as she headed back to the door to check on her other patients. Just before leaving, she turned back, the cool serenity gone, replaced by…awe? "Mr. Potter…thank you for stopping V…V…You-Know-Who."

For years Harry had been receiving thanks for stopping the man despite the fact it had been his mother's work. Another time he would have said nothing. Another time he would have said it was a group effort. Another time he would have been annoyed she couldn't say Voldemort. This time he said, "You're welcome." With a nod, she passed through the curtains and back to her office. Ginny took immediate advantage of the fact they were once again alone to sit gently across Harry's lap and lean into him. He raised his still stiff fingers to wrap around her shoulders and hold her close.

A few moments later Dean appeared at the door, head first to check he could come in, carrying a large tray of food he had gathered from the Hall. On seeing Harry awake he smiled and nodded firmly, a gesture Harry returned. With a flick of his wand, a jack stand appeared out of thin air to receive the tray which also held a couple small plates. Harry stared at the array of food so hard it took him a moment to notice there was someone else in the room. Ron waited patiently at the door until Harry noticed him.

"Hey. Mind if I come in?"

"Get your arse in here!" Ron smiled and entered at Harry's comment, apparently deciding his mate was all right. Dean left a moment later leaving the three alone. Harry noticed Ron glace at them for a second, but for a wonder he didn't look the least bit annoyed that his little sister was sitting on his best friend's lap and apparently had been for a while. They just stared at each other for a moment until Harry continued. "So…how's Hermione?" Ron's eyes did a strange little thing where they looked both lost and happy at the same time. It was just a bit disconcerting.

"She's fine, resting now. Took a stunning spell for me right at the end. I was so mad…" Harry could see the scene playing itself back in the reflection of Ron's eyes. "…right after that I took out a whole pack of Death Eaters in like three seconds. I'm still not sure what I did…" His eyes came back up and shone clearly again. "But you should have seen the way she was fighting! There were spells she was using I've never even heard of before. Everything that got near us she seemed to know how to counter. It was…incredible…" The pride and awe was clear in his voice and Harry left him alone in his memories for a few moments before snapping him back.

"Call me crazy Ron, but I'd almost say you're in love." Instead of one of his half thought through comebacks, Ron merely blushed a deep red. Another time Harry would have pushed the matter further, but right now…he was hungry. With Ginny's help he managed to get a day's worth of food packed into himself in the next few minutes. Ron even risked her swatting hands to grab himself a bit to eat as well. It was just as well he did since the pair couldn't have finished the tray themselves.

After the filling meal and setting the stray aside, Ron took the seat Ginny had vacated. Harry glanced back and forth between the siblings who both seemed to be lost in their own thoughts. He knew the next question he had to ask would be one they would prefer to put off, but it had to asked soon. "So…" He took a deep breath before continuing. "Who…didn't make it?" Ron and Ginny glanced at each other, not sure whether or not to answer. "Come on you two. You have to tell me sometime. I know Grawp is…dead. Who else?" After a moment Ginny pushed away a little and turned to him, trying to figure out where to begin. Being in command, the DA was first on her mind.

"Colin is dead. Hannah too. Their whole squad was crushed to death by a giant's club. They got surrounded by Inferi and…had nowhere to run…" Harry winced at the information. It had been foolish to hope everyone might survive as they had at the Ministry, but it was a hope had maintained none the less.

"Does Dennis know?"

"Yeah. I don't think he's accepted it though. I think he's trying to work himself to death here so he doesn't have to think about it." Her eyes rose to the curtains as if she could see him moving through it. "Professor McGonagall is going to knock him out soon. Speaking of the Headmistress…most of the teachers are okay as well though Professor Sprout looks to be permanently injured. I don't know how." Ron was nodding slowly as well, thinking over each of the names as she said him. "We lost a couple other students as well…including one of Hermione's old roommates. You know…the quiet one with the hair?" She made a gesture to indicate the style.

"Yeah. I remember."

"All told…we actually got off rather lightly. Half the Aurors here and a third of those who came, sixteen total, are dead, the rest injured except for Tonks and Savage. Did you see Fudge showed up?" Harry nodded slowly at the question, his mind reeling at the level of casualties. And there were still more he was sure. Ginny though seemed to falter in her recitation. Ron noticed it and smoothly took over for his sister.

"Pettigrew caught Remus with his last attack, but he's changed back now and looks like he'll recover. The rest of the Order though…" Ron trailed off not able to finish the sentence.

"Ron…? What? Who?" The young wizard bit he lip for a moment before whispering the name.

"Moody." Harry was stunned again at the name. No way does a man like Alastor Moody get killed like that. "He…was cut down after avenging Hesta Jones. Got too slow after all these years I guess. Rest of the Order didn't fair much better. Sixteen more dead there and nine injured including Podmore and Doge. Kingsley and my family seemed to be the only ones that came through unscathed. Speaking of my brothers…Fred and George are fine. But the others they led in…" He took a breath as he remembered exactly what had happened. "Four of the Beuxbaton students were drowned when their horses were knocked out and landed in the Lake. The merpeople brought them to the shore after the battle but…it was too late to help them. Krum made it through, as did most of his friends. A few were killed though, surprised from behind when that last group of Eaters arrived with…Voldemort." He trailed off as well and Harry could see the battle relaying in his friends eyes as it had been in his mind.

All three were silent for several minutes, content to let time slip away in this one quiet corner of the ward. The death toll was terrible, but it was over. And the cost would have been infinitely higher if they had failed. Harry now knew roughly who among their allies would live to see the peace after the fight…but who still remained that might fight that peace?

"Ron…what about the other side?" Ron's head came up again and this time rattled off the figures with a cold efficiency.

"They came off much worse. Seventy-three Death Eaters dead. Twenty-two injured and captured. They're being held here, guarded by Aurors and Order members. Somewhere between twenty-five and thirty escaped, fled for their lives. Twenty-eight dead werewolves, two captured, 4 escaped. All the giants are dead. The centaurs hunted down those who fled and finished them off. There are also the charred bodies of some eight-hundred Inferi that need to be dealt with." He hesitated for a moment before continuing. "And one ex-potions master."

"Snape? How? When?" Harry had thought he was stunned before, but the idea that Snape had also been taken out…

"You…should ask Keystone. He says he saw him die."

"Okay…" Harry considered the even larger death toll the other side had endured for a moment before raising his eyes to Ron. "Say…you forgot one." Ron and Ginny both turned to him, confused.

"Who?" Harry actually managed a weak smile.

"You can scratch one Dark Wizard." The others managed a small smile as well.

"Well…Fudge'll be happy to hear that. He's been waiting on your word to make the announcement. Fred and George have already headed back to their shop to stock up. They figure it'll be one hell of a party this time around."

"Well…why don't you go tell him I said Voldemort's gone for good?" With a new mission, Ron rose and nodded.

"Will do. Take care."

"You too." After a moment and a nod to his sister, Ron ducked out to find the Minister. Neville's head popped back in after he passed through.

"Madam Pomfrey." The medi-witch entered and glanced at them in a slightly reproving manner, but Harry kept Ginny firmly sitting on his lap.

"Mr. Potter…I'm closing the ward for the evening so all of you can get some rest. Also so you won't be mobbed by people, which is what these were for." She indicated the curtains with a wave of her hand. "So, I was wondering if you'd like me to remove them. Personally I believe it would do you good not to hide and do the other patients well to see you're okay." Harry nodded quickly.

"Quite right. Sounds good to me." She moved to slide the first curtain aside. "Let me." Extending his arm, he focused for a second and then all of the curtain panels rose a few inches and floated over to the wall, silently stacking themselves out of the way. She stared wide eyed at the display and again as he took down the silencing ward. Seamus and Neville, now with nothing to guard, looked around awkwardly. "Get some sleep you two. I'll be fine." With a grin and a nod, they headed for the door. Ginny spoke close to his ear.

"If you think you can cope…I'm going to go get some sleep in my own room. Besides…I'm still a dreadful mess."

"You look beautiful. And no, I don't think I can cope. You stay here." With a flick of his wand, the table and tray melted down and transfigured into a rather nice bed. With a grin and a kiss, she hopped off his lap and went to examine her new sleeping arrangement. Harry's eyes rose and swept the room to find at least thirty people crammed into the ward, those who were awake now staring at him. Ron, already returned and sitting on the edge of a sleeping Hermione's bed, had a cockeyed grin as he watched the display. Harry waved to them. "Uh…hi!" After a second of hesitation, a round of silent cheers rose from the patients still awake which he accepted with a nod. As it died down, his eye focused on the far side of the room and the bed closest to the door.

Professor Keystone was seated on a stool next to it, one foot propped up on the edge and his back against the wall. His head was pointed down at the bed, his empty eye sockets staring at the occupant through the black fabric tied around his head. Harry's eyes followed his nonexistent gaze to the patient. They popped a little wider when he realized it was Keystone's friend Matt. But unlike the jovial fellow he had encountered a few times before; there was no trace of life in this face. The skin was pale and cold, his chest unmoving. With fumbling hands the Defense instructor pulled the sheet the rest of the way up to cover the lifeless body completely.

As he settled back onto his stool, the door opened to admit its last person before Madam Pomfrey secured it for the night. She cast a wary glance at the pair of shaped leather cases Professor Montoya carried and they exchanged a few words as she passed. Pomfrey still looked wary but allowed the other woman to enter and continue on. After sealing the door she began making her way back down the ward, dimming lights as she went. Combined with the coming night, it cast the room in a soft twilight glow. As he slid down into his bed, he could see Montoya opening both cases and pulling out instruments he knew belonged to the pair. She nearly forced one into Keystone's hands and raised her own to her chin.

As he lay all the way down he could just make out their whispered conversation. Professor Montoya seemed to be trying to convince him of something. "You promised and now you're going to do it."

"Hey I was drunk."

"Not my fault you like Firewhiskey. Besides, _you_ don't get drunk on it. It's a waste of good liquor. You much prefer vodka to get hammered."

"Fine I wasn't drunk. I promised because I didn't think there was any way in hell I'd outlive him. Happy?"

"No. You promised him that if he died first you'd do it. I was there, I'm a witness."

"You were physically there. Mentally…"

"Damnit Alex. Just do it."

"Okay! Okay…" He raised the violin to his chin. "You asked for it." A moment later the bow hit the strings and a single long tone came out, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. After fading away a second came from Montoya's instrument. This too was allowed to fade before both began again in a soft requiem that reminded Harry eerily of the song Fawkes had sung the previous year. It was gentle and peaceful yet seemed to speak to his very soul of loss and lament. He could feel the others in the room thinking the same thing. For the second time in two years, music filled the medical ward in the wake of horrible death.

Then, to everyone's surprise, Professor Keystone's voice sounded with the music. His low baritone fitting the piece perfectly.

"The minstrel boy to the war is gone,  
In the ranks of death you'll find him;"

At this point Professor Montoya's voice joined in, her higher pitch acting as the perfect counterbalance to his.

"His father's sword he hath girded on,  
And his wild harp slung behind him;  
"Land of Song!" cried the warrior bard,  
Tho' all the world betrays thee,  
One sword, at least, thy right shall guard,"

Keystone dropped out, apparently unable to continue, leaving Montoya to finish the last line herself.

"One faithful harp shall praise thee!"

The tune was played once again, somehow soothing the souls and mind of everyone who heard it. Harry remembered, just before he went to sleep, words Dumbledore had spoken on his first night in this castle. "Ah, music. A magic beyond all we do here!" The man was wiser than any probably realized.

* * *

(A/N): The Minstrel Boy is by Thomas Moore.

(A/N): If you feel it is warranted feel free to review. I welcome any and all opinions.


	40. Ch 39: The Sorting Hat's Mistake

Disclaimer: I own no part of Harry Potter or its associated canon nor, any other already copyrighted material.

(A/N): Okay, before the chapter, a few bits of business:

The good: This chapter is long. Like double a normal chapter long. It's also packed with plot development and, as a plot chapter, is so far my personal favorite.

The possibly discouraging: It's almost entirely exposition and dialogue with basically no action which may annoy a few people.

The Bad: I've got a mountain of stuff to do this week so odds are good this will be the _only_ chapter I get posted. You might want to read half at a time or something to make it last longer…

* * *

Chapter 39

**The Sorting Hat's Mistake**

**Second Wizard War Over!**

_With the fall of You-Know-Who and most of his followers in the Battle of Hogwarts, the Second Wizard War has drawn to a close and peace has returned to the Magical world. Acting Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge made the announcement of the victory late last night, nearly a full day after the epic battle that brought an end to the rein of the dark lord. According to Fudge it has been conclusively proved that You-Know-Who has been destroyed and can never again rise to threaten the peace of the world. Details of the battle are sketchy at this point though this reporter has learned that it was a combined force consisting of Aurors, Hogwarts staff, a volunteer group of witches and wizards and even some of the students that fought the dark forces as they assailed the castle. Sources also indicated that it was none other than Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, who led the force in the battle._

_With the news of the victory, the entire wizard world had erupted in celebration not seen since the end of the first war. Fred Weasley, co-owner of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, says that their humble joke shop, the last business in Diagon Alley to close prior to the end of the war, has seen a massive upswing in business in the last twenty four hours but promises to stock plenty of…_

The rest of the article was hidden past the fold in the paper as Harry looked over it. Much of the front page was dominated by a large picture of the castle with one of his face, apparently a cropped version of the Heroes of Hogwarts image, set in one corner. Having woken late in the morning, he was actually among the last people in the wizarding world to read his copy of the _Prophet_. The fact he had actually been there though, was something of a mitigating circumstance.

Tossing the paper over to the stand next to his bed, he looked over the rest of the ward. The one extra day of rest had allowed a number of people to recuperate enough to head home or back to their dorms. There were only a handful of people left and the majority of them were asleep. Ron, Hermione and Ginny had all headed down to the Hall to get something to eat with a promise to bring him back a tray. Madam Pomfrey had said he could go if he wanted to risk it, but not to aggravate the wounds in his shoulder. He could feel, even now, the thin layer of skin over them that threatened to tear open should it be pushed too hard.

The mood throughout much of the world might be jubilant, but within the castle it was tempered by the knowledge there were seven students and many others they would never see again. The younger students had, for once, taken a cue from the older and not questioned their attitudes too much. There were a lot of parents and one younger brother he was going to have to talk to soon, he was just thankful none of them were the Weasleys or Grangers. He still didn't know what to say, but it had to be done and he was the only one who could.

Pushing that aside, he focused on more immediate concerns. He had been lying in bed for nearly a day and a half. Coming to a decision he threw back the covers and took a deep breath. He flexed each of his muscles, hoping they were ready for this. Sliding his legs over the side and planting his feet firmly on the floor, he rested his hands on his knees for a moment. Leaning forward he pushed himself to a standing position. When his legs didn't buckle he took a step. After several more he felt the stiffness beginning to leave his body. He spun back and forth a few times, trying to really wake up. He stopped cold when he felt the patches on his shoulder shift. Okay…no more of that.

"Felt like getting up, huh?" He turned to find the other three striding quickly closer. Apparently they had added a trip to the dorms to their hunt for breakfast as they were cleaned up and had changed into normal clothes. He mentally stuck that on his list of things to do as soon as possible. After eat of course. He eyed the tray of food Ginny was carrying greedily. He stepped quickly closer and planted a small kiss on her lips, taking the tray in the process. She looked a little annoyed as he lifted the tray and stepped away.

While he tore through the late breakfast the others sat across from him, chatting about nothing at all. Harry strongly suspected there was a guard of some kind on the door since there had been no stream of people coming to see him. He would need to get that over with soon; he just had to figure out how. It was a little crazy that he had worked for the entire year on a hundred different things to achieve the fall of Tom Riddle, and now that he had, there was even more to do.

"So Harry…figured out what you're going to do next?" The question rose from whatever they had been talking about, embarrassingly he hadn't really been paying attention, and focused his attention from the empty tray to Ron.

"Uh…well… Shower and a change of clothes sounds like a good idea." He noticed Ginny nodding just a little too enthusiastically. "Then I figured I'd go down for lunch…actually…that would be a really good time to say hi to everyone, get that over with."

"Sounds good…just one question."

"What's that?"

"How do you get back to your room without getting mobbed?"

"Ah…well…I'll just…crap." His cloak and the map were both up in his room. Can't apperate within the school and there was likely already someone waiting just outside. Hermione considered the problem for a moment.

"Well…you could go to our rooms…that would be closer."

"Okay…still leaves the problem of how to get there." She looked around again and scanned the room carefully. Her eyes fell on something and lit up. "What?"

"Well…this is a little morbid…but I think it will work."

"You've never been wrong before. Let's do it."

Half an hour later Harry could see again as the sheet was pulled off his face to reveal the inside of the Heads' common room. Blinking again at the sudden influx of light, he sat up on the stretcher, which was resting on the floor, to look around. Hermione was behind him from where she had been directing it as it floated down the halls after quietly leaving the medical ward. Ron and Ginny had left a few minutes earlier to avoid suspicion and would be arriving soon. Right after they picked up his change of clothes. Grinning again at Hermione's ingenuity, he slowly rose to his feet and kicked off his shoes.

"Now that…was brilliant." She smiled in response and vanished the stretcher a moment later.

"Thanks. I have to admit I was a little skeptical it would work." She pocketed her wand again and watched him as he began walking around the room to stretch.

"Well, like most of your ideas, it came off perfectly. So…how are you feeling? I never really got the chance to ask before." He sat down one of the couches and peeled off his socks, sticking them in the corresponding shoes.

"Pretty good. You?" Hermione sat on the other couch as he responded.

"Okay. Little stiff and still sore, but otherwise…" He rolled his right shoulder a couple of times, trying to work the stiffness out of it once again. On the last revolution he felt something pull and hoped he hadn't ripped one of the scars open. "Could have been a lot worse."

"Yeah…" He could see her eyes drift off to the side and he knew she was playing the battle over in her mind, just as he had been. So many had died for victory. Reaching over his shoulder he tried to feel for any bleeding. The shirt was dry…so far. Absently undoing the top couple buttons of the white shirt Ron had brought him to replace his torn and singed uniform, he pushed the collar back to try and see for himself. Unfortunately his head couldn't turn that far.

"Hey Hermione? Could you check and see if either of these broke?"

"Hm? Oh…sure." He turned as she rose and kneeled behind him, pulling the shirt aside to get a better view. It was the first time she had seen the marks and he heard a slight gasp as her eyes fell on them. He could feel a finger tracing the outline, much larger than he had originally thought. "This is where…?"

"Nagini. Hell of a way to figure out where the thing was. So, how do they look?" She hesitated for a moment, apparently comparing the two.

"Oh…fine…I guess. How are poisoned snake bites the size of galleons supposed to look?"

"You'd know better than I would." She let go of his shirt and fell back to sit on the arm of the couch as he turned to face her. He rolled the shoulder again, more carefully this time.

"Does it hurt?"

"Yeah. Not as much as it did though. Madam Pomfrey says it should heal in a couple weeks. Small thing, considering." She nodded slowly in response. They sat in silence for a minute as each considered how much had been lost and just how much more could have been. "Have you sent a letter to your parents yet?"

"Yeah…this morning along with a copy of the _Prophet_. They still don't really understand everything that's happened and…I didn't really try too hard to explain it. But now that it's over…"

"They'll lock you in your room and throw away the key." She smiled a little at the thought.

"Then I'll just have to apperate away."

"Breaking out of your parents' house? Why Miss Granger, wherever did you learn such behavior?"

"I had a couple of bad influences at school, the kind of boys my mother always warned me about." Neither could hold back after that and both exploded into a fit of laughter. When Harry managed to calm down and wipe his eyes dry, he found the Weasley siblings standing near the entryway, looking at both of them with cocked eyebrows. Noticing the pile of fresh clothes in Ron's hands, Harry rose slowly and grabbed them.

"Thanks Ron. Now, if you don't mind?" He turned and headed for the bathroom, each of them taking a half step to help him as his knee gave out for a second. Ginny reached his side first and help him stand up straight.

"You need a hand?"

"You know…_I_ wouldn't mind, but I don't really have the energy to duel Ron to the death right now." Both looked up to see the annoyed expression on her brother. Before any actual fighting could ensue, he slipped into the bathroom and locked the door both physically and magically. Stripping off the rest of his clothes, he nearly laughed at the argument he had likely sparked. Then again…maybe not. Hermione would keep Ron in check.

Emerging from the bathroom half an hour later, dressed in a t-shirt and jeans and feeling a hundred times better, he found them scattered about the room, not trace of fighting anywhere. Ginny and Hermione were both stretched out on the couches, apparently content to do nothing for a little while. Ron glanced up from the chessboard where he seemed to be playing himself…and losing. "Hey mate. Forgot about this." He held up a small envelope. "McGonagall gave to us on the way back." He threw the envelope across the room like a frisbee only to have it arc right for an oblivious Hermione's head. Saving him from her wrath, Harry extended his hand and summoned it over.

"Thanks." Flipping it over he found his name once again emblazoned in the headmistress's sever script. Sliding his finger across to break the seal, he pulled out the note.

_Mr. Potter,_

_The Minister, Kingsley Shaklebolt, Madam Maxine, a few other people  
and I would like to meet with you as soon as possible to discuss the battle  
and what actions we need to take now. If it's not inconvenient we will  
expect you at 2 o'clock. Feel free to bring whoever you wish as well.  
Should the time prove impossible, kindly send a note so we may reschedule.  
_

_Headmistress McGonagall_

Harry glanced over the note a couple times before stuffing it back in the envelope and glancing at the clock. He had three hours before he was expected to appear before what was, for all intents and purposes, the leaders of the wizarding world and he wasn't even wearing socks. He suddenly had a vague idea why Dumbledore had such a desire to get socks for Christmas. Then again, at this point, he could probably show up in pajamas and no one would question him. But he did have to go to lunch yet. His eyes rose from his bare feet to find the trio all waiting for him.

"Meeting in McGonagall's office. Minister, Maxine, everyone apparently, at two." Ron looked just a touch annoyed at the level of meeting his friend was going to, heading probably.

"Well…have fun with that."

"Oh…I will. And so will you."

"Huh?"

"I'm no going in there alone. You three are coming with me." They each stared at him, stunned for a moment. Hermione, as usual, was the first to put together a coherent reply.

"But Harry…we'd have no idea what to do. You're always the one who goes to these things and does…whatever it is you do to get your way. You should just go and…take care of it. Besides…they're not going to want to talk to us. They're there to see the famous Harry Potter…not us."

"And that, for the first time in a long time Hermione, is where you're wrong. I don't know if you three realize it, but after this, you're going to be famous. It's about time you got some long overdue recognition." He turned first to Hermione, looking over the back of the couch. "Hermione Granger, the brilliant student whose tireless research saved me a dozen times over, and who lit up the battlefield to rob Voldemort of the advantage of darkness." He turned next to Ron at the chess board. "Ron Weasley, master strategist, the man who masterminded the defense of Hogwarts and the defeat of the forces of Voldemort." Both of them looked a little embarrassed at the way he was describing them, though not displeased.

Finally he walked around to the back of the other couch and leaned over right next to Ginny. "And finally I give you Ginny Weasley, Lieutenant in Dumbledore's army, field commander and organizer of that force and an incredibly brave student who held the line in the face of overwhelming numbers. And a rather attractive witch if I do say so myself." He leaned in and kissed her lightly. She smiled as he pulled back.

"Well…it's not quite Slayer of the Dark Lord…but I can live with it."

"Good." He rounded the couch and slipped on his shoes after pulling the socks out. "Now…we've got just under three hours before the meeting and I for one could use something to eat." The others nodded quick agreement and joined him in heading for the portrait hole. Harry braced himself as he neared the picture, knowing that he was leaving the last sanctuary he would have for a few days. He doubted the others realized just what it was like, but they were going to be in for it soon.

Heading down through the school they only met a couple people whom they stopped to greet. The ones that actually stopped and stared were the Aurors and the one visitor from Durmstrang they passed. The students from Hogwarts had apparently grown so used to him that they merely stopped for a moment to confirm it was him before waving and moving on. As they neared the Great Hall Harry noticed a second or third year see him and run back towards the room. A moment later it became apparent what he had done as they reached the double doors to find everyone waiting expectantly. Even a couple of the teachers had risen to see over the students to the door.

They just stared for a moment and the quartet stared back, polite smiles on their faces at the attention. Then, somewhere in the back, someone clapped. A split second later they were nearly blown back out the door by the violent cheers that rose from the gathered students. Harry bowed and stepped aside to present each of the others in turn. He was as pleased as they were surprised to find the cheers didn't lessen one bit for any of them and actually picked up a bit for Ginny. Harry was relatively sure he could see DA members strategically scattered through the room stoking the crowd on her behalf.

After a full five minutes the students began to quiet down, more from lack of oxygen than enthusiasm, and the quartet started to work their through the room to their customary seats near the front. While Harry had managed to pick up some of the nuances of passing through a crowd, the others floundered a little and he had to slow down to make sure they didn't get swallow up. Eventually though they made their way to their seats and the waiting food. While sitting, Harry caught the Headmistress's eye and gave an infinitesimal nod that she returned.

After a quick and relatively uninterrupted lunch, the quartet retreated to Ron and Hermione's common room. Harry grinned to himself at the way the others were still beaming at the praise they had received. He silently wondered if they would still be that happy when the papers got a hold of them. There was another interesting side effect of their sudden fame though, while he crashed on the couch to rest and wait, they, the girls especially, began wondering what they should be wearing to meet the Minister and the other leaders of the magical world.

Finally settling on their school uniforms sans robes just before they has to get going, Harry shrugged approval in his jeans and t-shirt and led the way. He noticed at the last minute his shoes still had a few spots of blood on them but decided to let them be. They made a strange group traversing the school. Three of them wearing uniforms and looking more and more anxious, while he looked like he might be out for a Sunday afternoon stroll on the grounds. He realized as they neared the entrance to the Headmistress's office that he wasn't in fact wearing socks. A small grin formed unbidden on his lips.

Approaching the gargoyle, Harry spoke the password, lemon drops in a nod to Dumbledore, and led the others up the staircase to the Headmistress's office. Stepping through the open door he found the room already full of people, standing amongst the relics and tools of the office and waiting for them. McGonagall stood behind her desk examining the latest copy of the _Prophet_ through her spectacles flanked by Flitwick cradling an arm in a sling and Hagrid, looking surprisingly serious. To Hagrid's side stood Madam Maxine, towering over the much smaller form of her former student Fleur Delacour. Further along the left side of the office stood Viktor Krum, a newly received scar on his cheek, speaking quietly to Remus Lupin. On the other side next to Flitwick, Acting Minister Fudge waited with his cane, nodding to them as they entered. Nest to him were Kingsley Shacklebolt, Arthur and Tonks. He just noticed Professor Keystone standing back near the pensieve cabinet with Professor Montoya at his arm as the four moved forward to complete the circle.

Every head in the room followed them intently and waited. They stared back, waiting for someone else to speak. McGonagall tossed aside the paper and focused on him. "Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Mr. and Miss Weasley. Thank you for coming."

"No problem Headmistress. Now…what did you want to talk about?" She hesitated for a moment before responding.

"Well…first and foremost we need to know for sure…last time everyone thought, but there wasn't any actual proof and we don't want to make the same mistake this time-"

"Is he gone?" Fudge had taken half a step and interrupted her. "Forgive me Minerva, but the question is…is he gone for good this time?" Harry smiled a little as he nodded once firmly.

"Yes. Voldemort can never come back." He heard the room release a collective breath he wasn't even sure they knew they had been holding. Fudge nodded to himself a couple times before again focusing on Harry and raising his next question.

"How did he survive last time?" This time it was Harry who hesitated. He had known walking into this room exactly what answers he could give and this wasn't one of them.

"I…can't tell you." Everyone looked surprised, apparently misinterpreting his response. "I mean…I know how…but I won't tell you. It's one of the darkest bits of magic ever devised and it would me best if the knowledge of it died with him…and me." For a moment it looked like Fudge might keep pressing, but apparently he had realized just when pushing Harry wouldn't get him anywhere. He did however have another question.

"Did…did you know when he would attack?" Harry reappraised the man quickly. Either he was more insightful than Harry had ever guessed…or he had gotten some good advisors. The other's had also been surprised at the question and waited eagerly for the response. He cut his eyes to Ron and noticed his friend fighting a smile. Hermione and Ginny were also looking questioningly at the red head. They had suspected some foreknowledge on his and Harry's part since the nod between them before the battle, but had yet to ask themselves. Harry stepped aside and gestured to Ron.

"To explain that may I present our lead strategist Ron Weasley?" All eyes shifted to Ron and Harry could see a light blush creeping up his neck. He nodded to encourage him to speak. After a hesitant moment, he did.

"Uh…yeah… Well, not exactly. But we had a few strong indications." Harry noticed he had slipped into the same explaining lecture that had served him so well at the first Order meeting. "Um…Hermione? If you could?" She nodded and waved her wand which produced a standing blackboard with a calendar of the school year laid out on it by month. Harry wasn't sure when they had concocted this idea, but it was suitably impressive that he didn't question it. "Now…we all know that Voldemort went to great lengths to convince the werewolves to join him. We reasoned that there was little point in having these followers if they couldn't use their more powerful forms to fight. So that narrowed the chances of attack down considerably to nights when there would be a full moon." Hermione waved her wand again and the specified days were filled in with red chalk. "Those of you who were there noticed they hung back waiting for the moon to rise so they could easily cut through the survivors after the giants and Inferi had had their way. They weren't counting on the nearly suicidal and incredibly effective preemptive attack by Harry, Mr. Lupin and Professor Keystone.

"We did try to figure out if there was a pattern to the attacks begun after Halloween but there simply wasn't enough information to help. After the second attack on the school in February we were fairly sure the time was ripe for the final offensive. Unfortunately we were still too strong for Voldemort to be sure of an easy victory, which is why Harry requested that you," he gestured to Fudge, "Minister, remove the Aurors. It would make the school appear weak enough that Voldemort could convince himself of certain victory." Fudge looked rather surprised at finally finding out what had prompted Harry's actions. "After that we found reports in the _Prophet_ that five hundred muggles had disappeared from a small town, doubtlessly to become Inferi, and we knew the time had come. So…Harry sent a message to Fred and George, who had managed to acquire some help from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, that that Friday would be the day…and we waited." All around the room eyes were wide and jaws dropped at the explanation. Harry noticed Arthur was now beaming with pride at the actions of his son. Even Ginny and Hermione looked a little surprised at just what planning had gone on in Ron's mind.

"But…the students who fought? They looked far too organized to simply be who you could gather." Ron nodded slowly for a second before also stepping aside and looking helplessly to Harry. With a flick of her wand, Hermione vanished the board as Harry resumed center stage.

"Right. They were organized…by Miss Weasley. Ginny? If you would care to explain?" She nodded and stepped forward, garnering even more surprised stares, especially from her father.

"In fifth year, in response to Umbridge's horrendous Defense class, Hermione persuaded Harry to start a secret group to practice practical defense techniques. A few days later Dumbledore's Army was born. As a group we practiced a couple times a week with Harry, with Hermione's help of course, as the instructor. It served us well for the O.W.L.S. and during the battle at the Ministry that year." She paused for a moment and Harry noticed pure shock had now appeared on nearly every face save McGonagall's and Keystone's. "The group was reformed at the beginning of this year with a much more important goal in mind, the defense of Hogwarts, and I was made field commander. Using both what Professor Keystone has taught us and other sources we practiced at least once a week and formed into squads that were balanced to fight together. I believe the results speak for themselves." She stepped back to the stocked stares of the rest.

Harry noticed Arthur was now staring at his daughter as if she was someone he had never seen before. He also noticed Keystone grinning rather widely in the corner. Harry again stepped forward and gestured to Hermione. "Now…unfortunately, I can't tell you Miss Granger's greatest contribution to the fight because it involves her work uncovering the dark piece of magic I mentioned earlier. However, I can say with no reservations that none of us would have made it here today without her super mental capabilities. Also, it was through her skills that we could see to fight Friday night. Thank you Hermione." All eyes now swung to here and she smiled in response, coloring faintly. "So…what else?" Fudge again spoke, a look of concentration in his eyes as they passed Arthur, Kingsley and Lupin.

"The others who came to your aid…including one Alastor Moody…they too seemed organized to fight." Harry nodded slowly and caught a glance from McGonagall silently warning him to speak carefully.

"Yes. That was the Order of the Phoenix, a group Headmaster Dumbledore assembled during the last war to fight Voldemort. He resurrected them when Voldemort was reborn to counter the Ministry's inaction. Once the last of the escaped Death Eaters has been caught, it's likely the group will be disbanded once again."

"Ah…I see…" Fudge clearly wished to ask more, but the finality of Harry's voice wouldn't allow it. After a moment of glancing around, he spoke again. "Well…I believe that is all we need to know…" A number of short, still surprised nods around the room confirmed this. "Now…did you have any suggestions for where we might go from here? I must admit Harry, you've handled the previous year far better than I, or likely any of us could have," no one contradicted him and a few nodded, "and any ideas you might have would be greatly appreciated." He could just see the looks of amazement in his friends' eyes. Here was the Minister of Magic and a room full of extremely powerful witches and wizards deferring to his judgment on the matter. McGonagall was also staring at him, just the slightest trace of pride at the edges of her eyes. Harry focused for a moment before responding.

"Well…people are already celebrating, right?" He nodded in response. "Let them. They deserve a little peace. But remind them to keep an eye out. There are still a few Death Eaters out there. I think mentioning Alice and Frank Longbottom will be sufficient to keep everyone on guard." The minister nodded again, clearly knowing exactly what Harry meant about the Longbottoms. Harry turned his gaze to McGonagall. "Were you planning to give the students time off?" She only took a moment to nod.

"Yes. I believe the week will be sufficient and we'll be having a funeral on Friday for those who wished to be buried here." Harry hadn't really considered the funeral aspect, he had assumed the dead would be buried at home, but where did people like Moody call home?

"Okay. That sounds about right. While everyone else is celebrating minister, you need to be planning. The press will give us about a week's worth of leeway but then they're going to want to hear about how the Ministry will be reopening and everyone will be returning to work. I can buy a couple extra days if I wait to do interviews about the battle until after the funeral, they probably even expect it, but then you need to have a plan in place. If you don't mind, I'd like a small contingent of Aurors to finish out the school year here just in case, but the rest should be back in there offices as soon as possible. Can you do that?" The Minister wasn't the only person in the room amazed by Harry's snap assessment and plan of action he had seemingly constructed on the spot.

"Yes, I believe we can. It'll take a lot of work but we can make it happen. Thank you." Glancing around and seeing no one else requiring his attention, he turned to the Headmistress. "If there's nothing else Minerva?" She shook her head a moment later. "Kingsley, Tonks," he hesitated for a moment but decided to leave Arthur to speak with his children should he see fit, "Weasley, join us as soon as you can. Let's go, we have a lot of people to talk to. Thank you Mr. Potter, Weasley, Miss Granger and Miss Weasley." As he passed them to the door he shook each of their hands in turn. After they had reached the stairway down, Harry turned to the other side of the room.

"Madam Maxine, Fleur, Viktor…thank you for coming and bringing your comrades. We couldn't have done it without your help. Feel free to stay as long as you wish."

"Thank you Mr. Potter. We shall stay at least until the funeral." She passed by shaking their hands as well. With Fleur and Viktor he merely shared a smile and a nod. There was a connection between the remaining Tri-Wizard champions that they alone would ever share. Dumbledore had been right; the tournament had brought the three schools together ultimately. A moment after they passed Arthur made to follow.

"Ginny…could is speak to you a moment?" She hesitated for a second and glanced to Harry before nodding reluctantly and following him out. McGonagall waited until they were out of earshot before gathering most of the rest with a glance.

"Professors, we should go and inform our colleagues and the students about the decisions that have been made here. Heads of House can inform the prefects, Hagrid would you tell the centaurs?" The massive man nodded solemnly, still clearly feeling his brother's loss. "Remus, if you and Alex could track down the rest of the professors? And then you should be resting." Harry was personally amazed Lupin was on his feet so soon after the transformation and battle.

"We'll take care of it. And then I will be going back to bed." He took a step forward and Harry noticed he was limping heavily on the leg that had been torn open as well as half clutching his side. He set a hand on Harry's shoulder in silent approval and shook the others' hand as he headed out the door to wait for Professor Keystone. Hagrid passed slowly to avoid running over Flitwick and could only manage a somber nod to each as he left. McGonagall, the next to last to leave, stopped before them.

"Feel free to stay here for a little while. I daresay you'd enjoy a little peace."

"Thank you Headmistress." She nodded and followed the rest out. Keystone was the last to leave and wove his way through the room deftly despite his lost eyes. Harry noticed his hands trailing around him and guiding his steps.

"Excellent job on all your parts. I'm honored to say I am your professor. Enjoy the week off; I'll expect you well rested for class next Monday." Harry nodded silently before realizing he couldn't see it. "Oh…by the way Potter. Stop by my office when you get the chance. I have something that belongs to you." With that last cryptic statement, he headed out to the stairs to join Remus and find the rest of the teachers.

Left alone once again, the trio looked over the room. Harry had spent so much time up here over the last several years it was almost like a second common room to him. He began lazily walking about, letting his hands trace around the edges of the various instruments strewn about in what he was sure was a perfectly organized haphazard way. He eventually found himself at the desk and turned around to lean back against it. He found Ron and Hermione glancing around apprehensively, almost as if it were a museum. Hermione's eyes fell on the small collection of books on one wall and her hand twitched as if she wanted to touch them. Ron on the other hand was looking around at the various instruments, just a hint of his father showing through as he tried to see how they worked. Harry chuckled a little at the actions of his friends, drawing embarrassed looks from each of them.

"Come on guys…this isn't a museum."

"It most certainly is not." Harry spun around and made to draw his wand, trying to quickly ascertain where the voice came from. He found nothing and no one there though as his head whipped back and forth rapidly. "Oh…put that away. I couldn't hurt you if I wanted to." This time Harry did find the source of the voice and was surprised to discover it was non other that the beaten up old Sorting Hat sitting on it's stool behind the desk, staring out at them with its mock imitation of eyes, the rip of a mouth moving slightly. Ron and Hermione approached slowly, just as surprise that the magical object had decided to speak other than to sing its yearly song and announce houses. It noticed the sudden scrutiny and looked as annoyed as a tattered hat could look. "As I was saying, this isn't a museum…though considering the gawking…" Each of them had the grace to look a little embarrassed as they pulled back.

"Oh…sorry. It's just not like you to talk other than the first day." Harry knew of one time he had spoken to the hat other that that, but it wasn't something he was particularly keen to share, and he had had to physically put it on his head that time. The hat sort of nodded in response to this.

"Yes…I don't usually speak during the year, especially now that Dumbledore has passed on. However, I was wondering if I could trouble you to put me on, if only for a moment. You see, the only way I can easily gain information is to read it from someone's mind and Professor McGonagall has been rather lax in allowing me. Not to mention the first years rarely know much outside of their families." Harry glanced at the others for a moment, truly surprised.

"Uh…maybe you would prefer Hermione? She knows a lot more than I do." He glanced to her as she nodded in willingness. The hat's eyes rolled over to her before approximating shaking its head.

"No. I'm sorry, but you know the last journey of Dumbledore better than she. And the fight against Tom Riddle. Please…just for a moment." Harry hesitated for just a second before approaching and carefully lifting the tattered headwear. Setting it on his own head for the third time in his life, he was a little pleased to find that it rested perfectly above his brow instead of falling over his eyes. A moment later he could feel the object racing through his mind, something akin to Tom's possession or perhaps legilemency, reading his thoughts and feelings. It was only a few seconds later when he heard its light voice in his ear once again. "Thank you. I'm done." Nodding slowly, Harry lifted the hat from his head and set it back on its home. Harry then stepped back a little as the Sorting Hat considered all it had just learned.

After another period of silence, it refocused its gaze on them. "The reason I speak now, and to you, is that I feel I owe the three of you an explanation." It hesitated for a moment while the trio exchanged confused glances. What could the Sorting Hat possible have to explain to three students? It answered a few seconds later. "You see…I made a mistake." Harry's eyes popped open wider. A mistake? About him? Was he really meant to be in Slytherin after all? He had all but dismissed the idea years ago, but the hat hadn't said it made a mistake then. "Everyone knows why I was created, to sort the students into one of the four houses once the Founders had departed. It is my duty, my burden, my curse. But I have done it faithfully for centuries, completing every year the duty the Founders entrusted me with, reading the abilities in each student and placing them where they belonged. But just over a half century ago, merely a blink in my memory, I made a grave mistake with one small child." Harry let out a breath of relief. It was someone before his time…but…half a century…? Could it be…?

"When Tom Riddle arrived on my stool and I was placed on his head, I could feel the incredible talent that lay within and power he would grow to have. More over I could feel the near demand to be placed in Slytherin. Though he was at that time still ignorant of his bloodline, he believed that was where he would fit in the best. I considered placing him elsewhere, Ravenclaw, even Gryffindor for a moment, but I could feel the trace of Salazar in his blood he didn't yet know of. Here, after centuries, I had the last heir of Salazar Slytherin himself, was it not natural he should go to his ancestor's house? So, against my first instincts, I granted his wish and sent him to the House of Salazar Slytherin. That was my mistake, my sin. Do you see?" None of them could speak. This was the longest the hat had ever spoken at a run and they were partially afraid to interrupt it and partly stunned by what it said.

"Then, as you know, Tom Riddle grew in power as he grew in darkness, and I had given him a willing group of followers in granting his demand. When Albus finally took over for Headmaster Dippet and Riddle returned seeking work, I knew once and for all that I, more than anyone or anything else save perhaps his family, had been responsible for creating Lord Voldemort." After another moment of shock, Harry managed to speak.

"But…you couldn't have known what would happen. All you did was put him in Slytherin. Anyone would have done the same knowing his heritage."

"But I'm not anyone. I was created just for this job and for the first time, I failed. Had I put him in Ravenclaw, he may have still pursued his course in life, but he wouldn't have had the same resources at hand to help him and he might never have gained the dark power he did. But what ifs can be thought of forever and get us nowhere. The point it I did put him in a position to rise to power. As my penance, I set my self from that day forth to correct what I had done. Now…being merely the Sorting Hat, all I could do was sing songs and pick houses while offering Dumbledore what advice I could. But selecting a person's house, as you have already heard, is a powerful tool. So I watched and I waited." Harry noticed Hermione had drawn up simple chairs for herself and Ron while he took a seat on the edge of the desk, enraptured by what the hat was saying.

"It took many years but one sorting I found what I had been searching for. The people that I hoped could redeem me of my crime. One by one I placed them in Gryffindor, starting with Sirius Black. He had met each of the others and I knew that in that house they would become close friends and together might be able to challenge Tom Riddle. I met Lilly Evans next. I also considered placing her in Ravenclaw, but a deeper look told me she could go nowhere else than with Black. Remus Lupin, the werewolf that braved coming here and had already taken a liking to the other two, also went to Gryffindor. Peter Pettigrew I also sent to that house, believing he would learn the courage it carried from his hastily made friends. Finally came James Potter, the only one I had real doubt about." Harry was even more surprised at hearing this. His father had been considered for another house?

"I was going to send him to Salazar's house, but a glimmer of deep seeded feeling for Lily, and the knowledge, oblivious even to him, that he would give all to protect her, told me he belonged in her house. And so, the sorting done and my hopes now riding on those five, I waited. For six years it looked as if it would all be in vane. Though they had demonstrated prodigious skills, none seemed particularly concerned with bringing down Tom. Then…in their final year, as Lord Voldemort rose in power, they finally gained the focus needed while James and Lily, finally together, began to grow strong enough to challenge even the immense force of rising Dark Lord." The hat hesitated again, not for breath as it didn't need such things, but to collect the correct thoughts from the millions within its tattered threads.

"And then was made the prophecy which Dumbledore showed to me and I feared it had all been in vain. But then I also discover James and Lily were expecting a child that could be the one foretold, as were the Longbottoms, both of whom I had sorted into Gryffindor some years earlier. And so my hope was rekindled that I might yet be redeemed. It was short lived. Though Voldemort appeared to have been banished, the betrayal of Black, whom I had all but made their friend, and the unease in Dumbledore's mind worried me greatly. He became more and more convinced that the prophecy had yet to be fulfilled and that Tom still lived. Having failed in my first attempt to make up for my mistake, I did not risk trying again for many years. But the prophecy stayed in my thoughts as did the name assigned to it, that of Harry Potter." Harry glanced over at his friend, both in a similar trance to his own; listening to the enrapturing story the hat was weaving.

"And then one evening, a young girl named Hannah Abbot had in her head the thought that Harry Potter had come to Hogwarts this year. While I sorted through the students I mulled the thought over until I came to my first truly difficult challenge of the evening and decided to take action once more. I had been so distracted by the thought that it took me a good long while to realize one Seamus Finnegan was waiting to be sorted. After him came Hermione Granger. A girl with one of the more remarkable minds I had ever seen. By right and by blood she should have been in Ravenclaw, but I saw an unlikely amount of brazenness there that sent you to Gryffindor." Hermione was gaping at the hat now, not quite sure what to make of it.

"And then Mr. Potter, I eventually came to you. I was almost positive from knowing your parents that you belonged in Gryffindor, but I still had to check for myself."

"But…but you tried to shove me into Slytherin!"

"No. I merely asked if that's what you wanted. I had to be sure you see, positive you were different than him. And in the force of your wish merely not to be in Salazar's house, I knew you belonged in Gryffindor. Again the blood told." The hat adjusted its gaze again to settle on Ron. "And then I came to the second difficult choice of the evening, one I had been facing regularly for going on ten years. Another Weasley and where to put him." Ron was now nearly as confused as Harry.

"But…my whole family's in Gryffindor. You even told me you knew what to do with me when you sent me there!"

"That's true. I did. But you see, every time one of your family comes up, I consider sending you to Hufflepuff. But every time you've shown just enough courage, some more and some less, to warrant Gryffindor. Your sister actually showed it the most and I barely considered sending her to Helga's house. But in you I saw a friendship with the otherwise friendless orphan and, deep in your mind, the first vestiges of interest in Miss Granger. So my decision was made and you were sent to Gryffindor despite your bloodlines. And so, once again, I had put together a group I hoped could face Tom and had no choice but to wait." It was an odd look on the objects fabric face as the rip formed into a strange sort of grin.

"And to my joy, the three of you joined forces and finally erased the mistake I had made when you defeated Tom Riddle." It was a good long time before any of them could speak, and it was Ron who finally did, his voice carrying a considerable amount of heat.

"You…you manipulated us into becoming friends?" Harry felt a bit of that outrage in himself as he stared at the hat.

"I did nothing of the sort. I merely put you together in the same place, guided by your already forming feelings for each other I might add, and hoped. I forced you to do nothing. And can you actually say you would be happier if I had put you in Hufflepuff and Miss Granger in Ravenclaw?" Ron was lost for words as he considered the possibility and Hermione asked a question instead, her voice the calm tone it nearly always was.

"You…you mentioned our bloodlines a couple times as reasons for not putting us in Gryffindor. Why was that?" Harry had also caught that repeated point, but hadn't yet thought to question it. The hat however was nodding, apparently expecting the inquiry to come from her.

"Yes…I did. It was also, in part, one of the reasons I believed the three of you, put together, would have a chance at stopping the last heir of Slytherin." It waited for a moment before continuing at Hermione's gesture. "You see…like him…each of you carries the blood of a Founder of Hogwarts." Harry's jaw hit the floor again and he nearly slipped off the desk. "Mr. Potter, whom Albus has many times referred to as a true Gryffindor, is in fact an Heir of Godric. That is the reason you could draw his sword in your most desperate hour. Do you know he hid that blade, more from himself than others, within me at the very time the Founders broke apart? It was that sword that partially caused the departure of Salazar. They had all been on edge but managed to stay friends despite his difference in beliefs. But when Godric's lightning reflexes accidentally destroyed one of his favorite serpents in the dead of night, he left in a rage, never to return." Harry's mouth worked for several moments, trying desperately to say something. Finally he managed the question.

"My…my father was an Heir of Gryffindor?" The hat shook a little to indicate a negative.

"No. Your mother was." Harry's mind was sent reeling by this declaration.

"But…she was muggle born!"

"As was Miss Granger. But your mother did carry the blood of Godric, dormant all these years. That is also, I believe, the reason Tom Riddle both saw you as a greater threat than the Longbottom's child and was willing to let her live if she stood aside. You know as well as I his reverence, twisted though it may be, for the Founders." The hat seemed to recall the occurrence for a moment before refocusing on the matter at hand.

"And Miss Granger, the brightest witch of your age. Surely you wondered at least once why you didn't end up with the supposed smartest students in Ravenclaw?" She nodded slowly in response. "You could have, being that you are an Heir of Rowena, her blood passed down through a branch of muggles for centuries, but your courage was strong, if hidden for the moment, and I took a chance. You have proven me correct at every turn." He turned finally to Ron. "And last we come to the Heir of Helga's line. One of many. The Weasley family has always demonstrated incredibly loyalty, even past the point of death, and a willingness to do what must be done, both strong Hufflepuff traits. But again, you showed courage and I sent you to Gryffindor, partially to fulfill your family's now deeply rooted expectations and partly to finish the trio." He waited a moment as they looked at each other, stunned.

"Don't you see? Every year I became more confident I had done the right thing. One heir of each of the three remaining founders would surely be able to stop Salazar's descendent. It was almost poetic how perfectly it was working out. But then…when Dumbledore fell, I doubted. Was it too late? Had it all been for naught? And so all my hopes rested on the three of you. Should you fail…I would surely be destroyed for my mistake." It bowed a little before raising its gaze again. "Forgive me for what I've done. I only ever tried to help the school. Please…forgive me." It turned immobile once again and waited for their response.

It was a long time in coming. Each of them had more than they could comprehend to digest over the course of several minutes. Finally, Harry rose unsteadily to his feet. "I do. You tried your best, all any of us can do. Thank you." He turned toward the door and took a few steps. Ron rose behind him.

"Well…way I figure, I'd have never been friends with the pair of you, especially you Hermione, if you hadn't done what you did. So…you're forgiven. Just don't try it again." He took a couple steps away and held out his hand to Hermione, who was still deep in thought. "Come on love. Let's go." She finally rose after another minute of thought.

"I doubt even you can foresee all the things you might have caused never to exist by playing with our lives. But…I would never have met Ronald if you hadn't so…I forgive you." They both turned away and headed for the door so only Harry saw the hat slump a little, a sigh of relief escaping it. He turned to follow his friends as they passed through the door, but looked back for a moment.

"I needed Ginny to defeat Tom. Did you know that when you sent her to Gryffindor?" It was a long moment and Harry didn't think the hat would respond until…

"No Harry. That was all her. She wanted to be close to you even if she couldn't ever be yours. That takes more bravery than even you have." Harry half smiled as he turned back to the door and rushed to catch his friends, leaving the hat once again in silent solitude.

* * *

(A/N): If you feel it is warranted feel free to review. I welcome any and all opinions. 


	41. Ch 40: Mending and Binding

Disclaimer: I own no part of Harry Potter or its associated canon nor, any other already copyrighted material.

(A/N): Finally, another chapter. As asked: there will probably be 4-5 chapters after this one. Also: over 200,000 words and in excess of 30,000 hits on the story. Never thought I'd get there.

* * *

Chapter 40 

**Mending and Binding **

All in all, the Creeveys were taking it rather well. Though being muggles and thus not really understanding who he was, Harry had managed to convey just how heroic a cause their son had died for. The last of the seven families Harry had decided to meat with personally to explain the circumstances under which their children had been taken; they had so far showed the most acceptance at the passage. Harry didn't really have any words of comfort to give them or amusing stories to tell, he could only relate how brave their son had been in facing his final hour. Colin's mother had shouted for a few moments and his father had just looked distraught. In the end they leaned together, crying softly. The fact Dennis had survived was their one source of relief.

Harry stood slowly. "And remember…if you ever need anything…just write." Colin's mother nodded as his father spoke.

"Thank you Mr. Potter."

"Thank you." Turning away he slipped out the door to give them some peace. Dennis had finally broken down when his parents had arrived and was currently getting some much needed sleep in the medical ward where he had nearly worked himself to death. Harry let out a deep breath of relief at having finally finished the personal visitations. He had wanted to meet the families that remained, explain what had happened, but that desire had not made the meetings themselves any easier.

As Harry strode down the blessedly empty hallway, he again felt the fear that his life was going to become an endless series of meetings. In the two days since leaving the medical ward, he had had only a few spare moments to himself and would have only a few more before the funeral three days away. Turning a corner he released another deep breath and glanced out the window. The sun was beginning its trek down to the horizon in the mid afternoon.

Another night of parties would soon stretch across the wizarding world. Everywhere the news of Tom's downfall, permanently this time, was a source for celebration not seen since the end of the last war. Harry had received an express letter from the twins just this morning begging for a bit more investment capital so they could quickly close the deal on a secondary shop in Ireland and have it selling by tomorrow. He had, of course, agreed without reservation. It was money well invested in his mind. Besides, anything he could do to help people celebrate was a good idea to him.

Within the school though the celebration was tempered by the knowledge there were seven students they would never see again. Seven young witches and wizards that would never again eat in the Great Hall, never laugh in the common room and never finish school. Fortunately, to counter that were those who lived and the stories they told, and would likely tell until they died, of the great battle they had fought and how they had won by only the smallest margin. Many of them were now seen as heroes amongst the other students, including Neville, who had apparently finally earned the respect he so desperately craved from his grandmother.

The students would close ranks and the pain would pass. The funeral would help greatly with that. But for now the halls were as likely to see third years jumping for joy at having a week off and celebrating as a sixth year solemnly remembering their departed classmate. Harry shared a smile with the first and a quiet nod with the second whenever he met them. As he made his way through the halls this afternoon though, he ran across neither. He walked with point and purpose, once again on a mission, this time to help the healing of two very specific people. This meeting he had flipped back and forth on a dozen times, but finally decided he needed it for his own personal closure, even if they didn't.

Passing out through a doorway onto the sunlit wall walk facing the western horizon, he squinted a little against the light. With a nod the Auror waiting there turned from his post and headed back the way Harry had just come. One other person was present on the wall as Harry slowed his walk across it. Dressed in black robes the man leaned against the wall's edge, staring out over the grounds, his hand unconsciously moving to his left arm every few seconds. His eyes slowly scanned the blackened battlefield; mostly clear save a few craters and scorched earth. Turning around and leaning back against the wall himself, Harry spoke.

"Hello Draco." Malfoy's head whipped firmly to the side to stare at him for a moment before sliding slowly back to the field.

"What do you want Potter?" For once a little of his old heat rose in the platinum blonde's voice.

"Came to see how you were doing."

"Oh…the great Harry Potter deigns to check on the little people?" Harry ignored the tone. He had no reason to fight Malfoy right now and no desire to either. He waited a moment before speaking again.

"So…how's your arm?"

"How's…my arm? How's my arm? You want to know how my arm is?" He suddenly pushed away from the wall and shuffled back his left sleeve to reveal a freshly replaced arm, a little paler than the rest of his already pale body. Harry noticed the forearm was missing the Dark Mark. "It's fine. After your little Weaselette girlfriend cut it off!" He lowered it and let the sleeve fall back into place.

"And for that I'm sorry. She was trying to protect me." Draco rolled his eyes back and returned to the position against the wall.

"Anyhting else?" Harry hesitated for a moment.

"Yeah actually. I wanted to say thank you. I couldn't have beaten Voldemort without your help." Draco's head slowly turned back, his eyes showing slight surprise.

"The least I could do." His eyes floated back to the woods.

"Because of your parents?" Again Draco's head whipped to the side.

"How did you…?"

"Voldemort told me…before I killed him." It was technically the truth and there was nothing to gain by explaining to Malfoy.

"Oh. Well…good for him." He fell silent again and Harry waited. After a moment of his continued presence, Draco spoke. "What?"

"There's…someone else I believe would like to see you. Would you come with me?" Harry could see him visibly debate the idea with himself, trying to figure out what his rival was up to. Eventually he pushed away from the wall and nodded.

"Why not? I've got nothing else to lose at this point." After only a second's hesitation he followed as Harry turned and headed back into the castle. They walked in silence for several minutes, Harry leading, Draco close behind and his Auror minder trailing at a distance. When finally they reached another of the many nondescript doors in a random corridor, Harry slowed and raised his hand..

"Wait here for just a moment." Turning away from Malfoy's slightly annoyed look, Harry knocked on the door and waited a moment for an affirmative response before pushing it open and stepping in. Closing the door behind him, he turned to face the sole occupant of the room, who rose as his presence. Pansy was dressed in the green robes of her house as she stood before him, touches of awe at the corner of her eyes. "Hello." She took a moment before speaking slowly and gesturing to the window.

"I…I saw the battle. I…how did you…?"

"Luck and skill. And lots of practice. Thank you by the way for the anti-venom. It saved my life." She nodded slowly in response.

"The least I could do to free Draco of that madman."

"Yes. He is free. For now. Speaking of which…" Harry pulled the door open again. "Come in please." Draco strode impatiently through the door…and stopped dead when his eyes fell on Pansy. Harry quietly closed the door and stepped back into the corner. Draco took a couple tentative steps toward her, unsure he was really seeing what he saw.

"They…they told me you were dead." She shook her head slowly, a similar look of disbelief in her eyes.

"No…I…I ran away." They stared at each other for a long moment before rushing together in a restrained embrace, whispering speedily to between themselves. Harry glanced away, leaving the couple in what peace he could while still in the room. After several moments he heard the whispers stop and risked a glance up. He found them broken apart, his arm around her shoulder, waiting. Another person might have thanked Harry for reuniting them. Malfoy was not another person.

"And the reason you're still here?" Harry nearly grinned to himself; some things never changed.

"Right…Miss Parkinson's actions saved my life and you helped me win. For those acts I owe you both. So…by way reparations, I've spoken with acting Minister Fudge and the new head of Magical Law Enforcement, Arthur Weasley. First…Draco. If you were to face the Wizengamot right now you would be tried…and convicted of attempted murder, conspiracy to commit murder, being a Death Eater and a whole host of other crimes. Pansy…you'd be convicted of being a Death Eater at least; possibly other crimes. Both of you would likely be sentenced to life in Azkaban, more for Draco." Pansy looked utterly distraught while Draco looked half broken. He still managed to speak with a sneer in his voice though.

"So you came here to read us the charges Potter?"

"No. I came here to tell you that, if you both confess, and I mean a full confession, names, dates, everything you did, plus my request, you Draco could be out in two years, and you Pansy could be out in two weeks." Both of them stared at him, stunned. Both Arthur and Fudge had viciously fought not to offer either of them this reprieve, especially Draco, but he had lost almost as much to Tom's machinations as Harry had and he wanted to give the last Malfoy one last shot at redemption. Harry had stood firm though and in the end they had had little choice but to concede.

"Why would you do that?" Pansy was the first to speak as Draco was still too stunned.

"Because everyone deserves a second chance. Draco…you were marked by Voldemort as one of his followers. That mark was removed, your own personal clean slate. Now you're free to do as you wish without your family pressuring you or the expectations of your master's father to live up to. If you'd rather spend from here to your death in Azkaban, that's fine. But at least think about it. I'll leave you two alone to talk it over. Let the Aurors outside know when you're ready to go back to your room." With a last nod Harry headed out the door and pulled it shut behind him. "Give them as much time as they want…and let me know what they decide." Both of the minders nodded as he headed back down the hall, a slight weight of his shoulders.

* * *

Climbing back up through the castle Thursday afternoon, after yet another meeting, this time with the staff, Harry headed for the Heads' room and some desperately desired peace and quiet. Also up there was Ginny, someone he had seen far too little of the last few days. Reaching the portrait hole with blessedly few interruptions, he spoke the password and entered wearily. Looking around and finding no one else present, he crashed to the couch and let his head fall back, thankful to be able to relax. He only had a few moments of peace thought before a loud pop brought his head back up to focus on a small cake hovering in mid air before him. 

Okay…that was odd. Cakes generally don't just appear out of thin air with a pop. As his eyes pulled back he found the reason. Dobby was standing before him and carrying the cake over his head. A moment later the elf set it aside. "Hey Dobby. What's with the cake?"

"Master Harry, dobby thought you might want to celebrate the death of…V…V…"

"You can say his name." Dobby did, in a whisper.

"Voldemort." Harry smiled a little and nodded.

"Oh…thank you. Cake actually does sound kind of good right now." Harry pulled it a little closer and looked over the decoration. Dobby was definitely getting better at it.

"Also…Kreacher is dead."

"Oh, okay." It took a moment for what Dobby had said to really sink in. When it finally did Harry's head whipped from the cake to the elf. "Wait…what?"

"Last night sir…in his sleep. Kreacher…died." Harry blinked a couple of time, unable to summon any other response to the information. "It is very sad."

"Uh…yeah…terrible. Thanks…for letting me know Dobby."

"Certainly sir." He hesitated a moment before continuing. "If…if you want…Dobby can bury him for you sir."

"Oh…uh…yeah. Thanks."

"Of course sir." After a few more moments the elf remained and Harry glanced around before again settling his gaze on the elf.

"Was…was their something else?" After a hesitant moment, the elf nodded affirmative.

"Yes sir. It's just…Dobby gathered from Kreacher that you own a house. A rather large one that formerly belonged to the Blacks?" Harry had no idea why the now deceased elf had mentioned this, but nodded in confirmation none the less. "Dobby also believes that with Kreacher dead the house no longer has a resident elf…correct?" Harry nodded again, the first inkling of where this was leading tickling the back of his mind. "Then…Master Harry…Dobby would like to take his place." Harry blinked a few more times. "And Winky too if Master Harry will allow." Harry was too stunned to reply for several moments.

"Uh…you two…want to leave Hogwarts…and come work at my house?"

"Yes sir. With pay of course." All Harry could do for several moments was stare at the creature waiting patiently in front of him. It was a large house and with Mrs. Weasley returning to her own home, he would be hard pressed to keep it anywhere close to clean. On the other hand, did he really want Dobby and Winky loose in his home? Harry debated with himself for several more moments while Dobby waited.

"Um…well…okay. After the school year is over though, right?" Dobby nodded enthusiastically as he shook Harry's hand, nearly snapping his wrist.

"Thank you sir! You won't regret this! Winky will be so happy! Dobby must tell her!" A second later the elf disappeared with another pop leaving Harry alone with the cake and a horrible thought. He now, for all intents and purposes, owned a pair of house elves. Hermione was going to kill him.

But, his mind reasoned, he was paying them. So technically they were employees and that made it okay…right? Before he could mentally debate the possibility any longer, Hermione herself appeared through the portrait hole, followed by Ron and Ginny. With waves for greeting they joined him on the couches, Ron and Hermione on one and Ginny crashing down beside him. "Afternoon. So…where were you?" His gaze switched from one to the other, including them all in the question. Hermione was the first to respond, a tinge of annoyance in her voice.

"I was meeting with a couple Ministry officials. At first I thought they were offering me a position or something, but then I realized they were just trying to figure out what I knew about Voldemort that you wouldn't tell them. It certainly took them long enough to realize I wasn't going to tell them." Harry half grinned to himself, thinking how foolish anyone that tried to pry information out of Hermione would have to be. Ron seemed to think the same as he listened before offering his own story with just a hint of a blush in his cheeks.

"I was…uh…talking to Minister Fudge. He wanted a bit more information on how I planned the school's defense." Harry nodded in response.

"And a good job you did at it to. Anything specific he wanted to know?"

"Mostly how we managed to organize four separate reinforcement groups to help without anyone finding out. I just pointed out that after the attack on the Ministry, they other things to concentrate on. And then he headed of to Fred and George's to order more shield hats."

"They must be doing incredible amounts of business right now."

"Yeah. I heard a rumor they were opening a second store in Dublin…yesterday I think."

"I heard that too…" Harry did his best to control the small smile fighting to form on his lips and instead turned to Ginny. "And where were you?" Her face was rather solemn in contrast to her brother's. She hesitated for a moment before answering.

"I was…talking to Dennis." That sobered the other three up in heartbeat and her eyes became unfocused as she thought about the experience. "He…he hasn't been sleeping well. He closes his eyes and all he can see is…"

"The battle." Harry's eyes swiveled over to Ron as he finished his sister's sentence. He and Hermione shared a significant look. Apparently they had talked about this already. "I see it too."

"So do I," Hermione agreed. Ginny just nodded as they all turned to look at Harry. He hesitated for a moment before shaking his head a little.

"I don't…not much anyway." They glanced at each other for a moment before returning their eyes to him. "It's not that I don't have the memories or that I don't think it was horrible. It's just that…I've been dealing with this kind of stuff since fourth year. Sadly…I've almost grown used to it." Their glances changed from surprise to concern as he spoke, each of them realizing just how much death and destruction he had personally witnessed that they had missed. "It gets better. Eventually." There wasn't much comfort in his voice, but he knew from experience little he could say would matter "There's going to be a lot more students that can see the Thestrals this year." They each nodded solemnly, alone for the moment with their memories.

* * *

The sun shone brightly overhead just past its apogee as Harry took his seat amongst the dozens of white folding chairs that various members of the staff had summoned into existence just a few minutes earlier. He had been granted a place of honor in the fourth row with Hermione, Ron and Ginny just behind the families of the fallen. With and behind them sat the Aurors, the minister, staff, the former Durmstrang and Beuaxbatons students and DA, all of them, like Harry, in their best dress robes. Many more ministry employees, families and the rest of the students sat behind them, the earliest years near the back just in front of Hagrid and Maxine. 

Glancing off to his left, Harry could just make out the white tomb of Dumbledore across the still scarred ground. Light rain had managed to bring some life back into the grass and the earth there was slowly healing itself. Much like the school. Today would go a long way toward helping with that. His eyes slowly drifted back to the scene ahead of him and the lines of freshly placed headstones, each carved in white granite, each bearing the name of a hero who had given their life for the defeat of Tom Riddle. As the back was one large space where Grawp now rested after his long fight, A couple had no body beneath them as their families had decided on burial elsewhere. The rest however would lie forever beneath the ground their deaths had consecrated.

The rows of seats were filled quickly by the various people who had arrived, a low hum of conversation hanging over the mass awaiting the first person that would rise to stand at the simple white podium that stood between them and the newly filled section of the school cemetery. Harry glanced around and noticed even the house elves had arrived to pay their last respects. Looking the other way he found the centaurs and Witherwings striding slowly from the forest and standing at a respectful distance. A number of Aurors had also chosen to stand at the same distance, apparently wary that the remaining Death Eaters might try something. Harry could feel his wand within his robes, also in case the Death Eaters tried something.

Ginny and Hermione fell in on either side of him, each greeting him with a smile and Ginny lightly rested her hand on his, a move copied by Hermione when Ron arrived a second later. After a lingering glance to his girlfriend, Harry's eyes swept back up to the stand. It was a few more minutes until the crowd quieted as one and every head turned to the center aisle where Headmistress McGonagall was taking slow strides toward the stand and sharing consoling glances with various people amongst the mass. A more resolved glance was shared with Harry as she passed and stopped to speak to a few of the family members. A few moments later though, she reached the podium and looked out over the assembled mourners, a hint of anxiety in her eyes.

Harry knew she was still trying to figure out what to say. Dumbledore always seemed to know just the words for every occasion, even the death of Cedric had betrayed his keen ability to comfort, reassure and strengthen with just a correctly turned phrase or a well placed idiom. As she had said herself though, she was not Dumbledore. But she would do what she could in his stead. Her wand touched her throat and Harry could just make out the magnified inhalation of breath. Everyone's focus sharpened and all eyes locked on her. It was a position Harry had been in many times and didn't envy her the job.

"It's never easy to lose a student…" She let that hang for a moment, still building the rest of the speech. "Or a child, a parent, a brother," she glanced at Dennis and Hagrid at this point, "a friend or a classmate. To lose all of them at once and so many more besides is more than any one person can bear. Fortunately we are not just one person, we are many. We are not four houses, but one school, not a hundred witches and wizards, but one magical community that will stand united and survive. And in that is our strength. Together we will overcome the grief, just as we overcame the darkness that assailed this castle, and the world, a week ago." She let the words hang in the air for several moments. Harry glanced around and noticed many finding some sort of comfort from McGonagall's words.

"And that battle is the reason we stand here today. For even though we emerged victorious against those who tried to destroy us, it was not without cost." She gestured to the stones behind her. "These brave souls gave their lives in that battle that others might survive. They offered up their very being in the greatest sacrifice anyone can make for another. Some were not even done with school and yet they understood that they were making a necessary contribution to the survival of their classmates. That's not likely to comfort any of you much right now, but I promise you, in time, when the pain of lose begins to fade, you will always have the memory of the bravery of those we've lost." She looked around and drew another breath, constructing the final part of her speech.

"So remember them, those friends, family, classmates and co-workers. Honor their sacrifice and never forget what these witches and wizards…these heroes have done." She waited a moment before gesturing into the crowd. "Mr. Shacklebolt? If you would?" Kingsley rose as her request, clutching a scroll in his hand. He stepped lightly forward and unrolled the parchment. "Kingsley Shacklebolt will now read the names of the fallen that we might remember them." She stopped the charm on her own voice as he cast it at himself.

"Hannah Abbot." His voice sounded over the gathered mourners in the same soft, clear tones it always did, vocally memorializing the dead. After waiting a slow count of five seconds, he spoke again. "Matthew Ansen." One by one he went through the names, forty-two in all, each time pausing for silent reflection. Harry cut his eyes around each time a name was spoken, seeing how the survivors were taking it. And how his friends were taking it. Ginny was now gripping his arm tightly and he could feel the pain from her at each member of the DA that he felt in his own heart. So many had died to rid the world of Tom Riddle. But now it was over.

After the names had been read, Minister Fudge rose and made his speech. For once Harry was impressed by the man as it contained not the usual false bravado and rhetoric he had always heard from the Minister during his last tenure, but honest emotion and his best attempt at consolation for the survivors. Harry had told him during one of their meetings how his successor and predecessor had died at the hands of Rabastan Lestrange. It had given the man a strange sense of purpose and a goal. He was now, in his life, trying to match the ability Scrimgeour had demonstrated in death. The fallen Minister was one of the few not being buried in the school. He had instead been taken to his family's plot outside London, though a headstone stood for him none the less.

The Death Eaters that had fallen were either being buried in family plots, or, in quite a few cases, being given secret burials in muggle cemeteries. Many families hadn't wanted to claim the body of a known Death Eater and even more had had no one to claim them. A good number of bloodlines had been ended that night and there were a few families that would now disappear from the patchwork of the magical community forever. Harry wondered for a moment what would become of their estates. He shook the thought off though as the Minister stepped away to be replaced by Madam Maxine. After her came Kingsley once again.

One by one everyone who wished to speak was given the chance. Some shared memories of those they had lost, some regrets they hadn't gotten to know them better. Attentions never waved and all were allowed whatever time they needed. Some spoke strong and forcefully throughout, some broke down and were helped back to their seats, unable to continue. The sun neared the horizon when the last speaker finally finished and was replaced by Headmistress McGonagall. By the time she rose again Harry was brushing away tears, both his and Ginny's, exorcising the demons that haunted their minds. At the Headmistress's gesture, all stood and faced the headstones. She turned as well and bowed her head, a move each of them copied.

"Brave heroes, we now commend you to eternal slumber. May you forever rest in peace within the ground you died to protect." After a final moment's silence, heads were raised and hearts lightened. Bit by bit the crowd broke apart and drifted to different places. Many went to find the headstone of their friend or family member while others headed back to the castle to rest. The house elves joined the latter group, still needing to prepare dinner. After a bow, the centaurs and Witherwings returned to the forest and disappeared amongst its shadows. After speaking with a few people, Harry led the others in the slow trudge around the walls to enter the castle and escape the sight of all the fallen. He would visit them again…later.

Climbing the last set of steps to the landing where Ron and Hermione's room was located, Harry stepped off to the side and gestured for them to go on as he turned around to lean on the railing and look out through the window that made up much of the wall on the other side of the stairwell. Ron and Hermione passed through the portrait while Ginny stayed behind and leaned next to him. She waited several moments before speaking.

"So…you okay?"

"Yeah. You?"

"I will be." The fell into silence again, each lost in their own thoughts. Eventually Harry turned around and leaned back against the railing, staring blankly at the portrait that covered the door to the Heads' room. After seeing nothing for a few moments, Harry became aware Ginny had also turned around and was now leaning against his shoulder, holding his arm rather tightly. "So…Tom is definitely gone? And so are all the Horcrux?" Harry was surprised she, of all people, was asking, but he nodded anyway.

"Yeah. Forever. Why?" He almost thought he saw a little grin play over her lips, but her head rolled forward and a curtain of red hair covered most of her face.

"Well…I was just thinking…" She paused for a moment and Harry could tell by her tone there was a mischievous light in her eyes, even if he couldn't see them. "We've still got two whole days before classes start up again…and you're sure you won't need the blood of an innocent anymore…so I thought maybe…" She let the sentence dangle unfinished, taking a little pinch of pleasure in doing so. Harry's mouth was suddenly very dry as he realized just what she was implying. His lips worked soundlessly, unable to produce and answer. With all that had been happening the last few days, the realization that they could finally be together had had yet to form in his overtaxed mind.

For better or worse Ron chose that moment to barrel out of the portrait hole and make a bee line for Harry with a panicked look in his eye. Harry took a couple steps to the side, not entirely sure just what Ron was on about. His friend stepped right up to him and grabbed his shoulders. "We need to talk!"

"Uh…sure Ron…whatever you say."

"Now!" He glanced around and noticed Ginny standing there. "Somewhere else!" Grabbing Harry's arm, he half drug him down the hall and around the corner. The last thing Harry saw before she disappeared from sight was an incredibly sensuous look that he was sure Ron would kill him for if he knew. A good distance around the corner Ron glanced around huntedly and, finding no one, stopped. Harry found himself suddenly free and his friend looking even more screwed up.

"Hey…Ron. If this is about Ginny…"

"I…I think…" He stopped for a moment before staring again in a strangled voice. "I think…I think I just proposed to Hermione. And I think she accepted." It took Harry a good long minute to fully process what Ron had just said, all the time his friend growing twitchier and twitchier. Harry wasn't entirely sure exactly what to say, so he asked the first thing that came to his mind.

"You…think?" Ron nodded vigorously, apparently gaining some stability from Harry having understood what he just said. "Okay…let's try this one more time…from the top. You two went into you room and then…?"

"Right…right …I… Well…at the funeral I realized just how much it would hurt if I lost her and I didn't want to spend any more time away from her then I had to."

"Okay…"

"And I told her that…then something about how she was the most important person in the world to me and how much I loved her…and then…"

"Go on…"

"I…Iaskedherifshewoulddomethehonorofbeingmywife." Harry slowed down the last gasped sentence in his mnd and worked out what Ron had said.

"Okay. To which she responed?"

"She said she would love to."

"Well…congratulations…but I'm still not seeing the problem here. Other than telling your mum I suppose…"

"But then she looked around and asked where her ring was. Why does she want a ring?" There was an almost absurd edge of desperation in Ron's voice at the question as if asking a mystery of the universe. Harry bit his tongue to force himself not to laugh. As much time as Ron had spent around him and Hermione, there were still some things he was clueless about when it came to muggles. A lot of things actually,

"It's a muggle custom Ron. You get engaged, you give her a ring. Hence the term Engagement Ring." Recognition slowly, painfully slowly, dawned on Ron's face, followed a second later by a tremendous fall.

"But…how am I going to afford a ring?" His eyes then again widened in shock. "My mum? Merlin! How am I going to tell her!" Harry put a hand on his friend's shoulder and tried to lead him back toward his room.

"Don't worry about it. We'll figure something out."

* * *

(A/N): If you feel it is warranted feel free to review. I welcome any and all opinions. 


	42. Ch 41: Life Goes On

Disclaimer: I own no part of Harry Potter or its associated canon nor, any other already copyrighted material.

(A/N): Unfortunatly delayed, but here at last.

* * *

Chapter 41

**Life Goes On**

It was the perfect plan. Harry and Ginny would be heading back to Grimmauld with her parents on the pretense of helping them pack up and return to the Burrow. That would easily take most of the day. After doing away with the Weasleys they would head out for a bite to eat before coming back to the house where they could finally be alone. Harry's body danced with nervous anxiety every time he contemplated what would happen next and his mind filled with ideas that would like lead to a slow painful death at the hands of her older brothers should they ever find out. It was the perfect plan.

So…of course…there was no way in hell it was going to happen.

The first part of his plan had involved getting plenty of extra sleep so he'd have plenty of energy for the day ahead and not waking until somewhere after nine. So, he was naturally bleary eyed and only half cognizant of what was going on while he stood barely awake and hastily dressed in the Headmistress's office at half past seven, waiting on her to finish the note she was writing. When Neville had shaken him awake fifteen minutes earlier and told him McGonagall wanted to see him, he had immediately pulled on fresh clothes and nearly run through the castle, fearing the worst. What he had found was a far from flustered McGonagall, surprised he had appeared so quickly.

She had greeted him and then begged a moment to finish her letter, something he had blearily agreed to as it would give him some time to wake up. Slowly his mind began to form some sort of concrete thoughts and sort out what was going on. He had spent a good part of the last evening with Ron and Hermione offering congratulations and straightening out Ron's confusion about the ring. After a while though, he had sensed rather strongly that his absence was greatly desired and had withdrawn to his own room quickly. There it had not been Ron and Hermione's engagement that had consumed his thoughts, but his almost certain engagement to Ginny. This brought a smile whenever he thought of it. Ginny Potter…yeah…that would work.

But then he had been rudely awakened and summoned here to an unknown point and purpose. He had talked to the Headmistress a dozen times in the last few days; surely there wasn't anything else they needed to discuss. Finally able to make his eyes focus through the recently replaced glasses, which Ginny had charmed herself, he found McGonagall finishing the note and stuffing it in an envelope before setting it on top of a pile on her desk. Right next to it was a matching pile of open envelopes that had apparently arrived recently via owl. After placing the letter on the fresh pile her gaze returned to his.

"Good morning Mr. Potter."

"Uh…morning."

"I have a few matters you, with your long acquaintance with out former Headmaster, might be able to help me with."

"Okay…"

"First…" She gestured to the pile of letters. "Each of these is from the parent or guardian of one of our students requesting that their children be allowed to return now that the war is over. Many of them are from Slytherin parents who claim, and I believe them, to have gone into hiding for the last several months. This other stack is my replies that their children would be welcome to return whenever they wish. I wanted to know what you thought of the idea." Harry's mind had focused enough that he could grasp what she was asking him. A small part of him shouted that these sunshine fans should go to hell. Of course the better voice of Dumbledore rose and tramped it down easily.

"It's what Dumbledore would have done. He always wanted this school to be open for any who wished to attend. Besides, everyone deserves the chance to prove themselves." She smiled at his words and seemed a little relieved that he had agreed with her assessment. After a moment she picked a small scrap of parchment on the other side of the desk.

"Speaking of fresh chances…I received this today from one Draco Malfoy." She waved the page so Harry could just make out the other man's signature at the bottom, along with others. "It was also signed by Miss Parkinson, Miss Greengrass and Mr. Nott. It is a request that, if at all possible and under any circumstance, they would like to finish out the year with their classmates before being shipped off to Azkaban." She dropped the paper rather coldly on the desk, the usual severity back in her face. "Now…I understand you worked to aid Malfoy and Parkinson in their prison terms, but this…"

"Yes." Cut off in mid sentence, her eyes focused sharply on him, a look he remembered well from some of his grander, or perhaps more idiotic, exploits over the last several years. It combined astonishment, annoyance, disbelief and 'what the hell are you thinking' in a glance. Harry met the look firmly, something that had become increasingly easier as the year had progressed. He held firm and waited for her to object.

"What do you mean 'yes'? These are people who willingly followed Voldemort and did his bidding. To allow them back into classes would be…would be…" She searched in vain for exactly what to compare it to. Harry supplied the answer.

"It would be exactly what Dumbledore would do. Giving people another chance to him meant that the offer extended to everyone. He took in Snape despite what had he done. And who's to say what these four would have done if not for the fear put into them by their families and the threats of Voldemort. They want a shot at some sort of redemption. We have to give it to them."

"But…Death Eaters…murders loose in the school? Even with Aurors watching them, they can't baby sit them everywhere."

"_Former_ Death Eaters have been loose in the castle before without minders. Snape? Karkaroff? Sound familiar? If they're sincere then this may be their first step back to a new life. If not…they'll be surrounded by suspicious and well trained students and staff ready to stop them." She remained silent for several moments, trying to find some sort of rebuttal for his reasons.

"It's dangerous. Very dangerous."

"Yes. It is. But if were leave them as outcasts, rejects, never given hope before going to prison, then we are just inviting them to become the next Dark Lord. I destroyed one. I don't think I can stop four. If nothing else…keeping them locked in small rooms can't be good for their minds, especially with the specter of Azkaban awaiting them." He could see her being fall a little in acquiescence, betraying the words she was about to speak.

"I still don't like it. But you're right. The possible benefits outweigh the potential problems. Just so you know, I'm going to schedule them in your classes as much as possible so you can keep an eye on them." Harry nodded, half expecting that.

"Okay. We will." He waited a minute while she scrawled a reply to the students and sealed it in an envelope to be delivered later. She stared at it harshly for several seconds as if trying to start it on fire with merely the strength of her gaze. After eventually giving up that idea he eyes traced back to Harry, a little of the severity gone, replaced by rarely seen anticipation.

"Now…onto more pleasurable topics." She shuffled through some other papers and came up with a badge Harry remembered very well from the previous year. "I know we only have a couple months left in the year and you'll already be rushed with final preparations and especially NEWTs…" Harry's eyes were locked on the badge being slowly rotated in her hands, anticipation rising in him for what she might be about to say. "But I was wondering if you thought it would be a good idea to cram a season of Quiddich into the last few weeks of your final year." Considerably less thought passed through his mind before he answered this time.

"Yes! Definitely!" His mind was already in captain mode trying to figure out who was left and who he'd have to replace on the team this year. Ginny and Ron would be back…as would most of the team save Katie…Dean could take her place after filling in admirably last year… He damn near had a team ready to go already! He was pulled out of his flight of ideas by McGonagall's cough. "Yeah?"

"Are you sure about that Harry? I would like to see some Quiddich this year as much as anyone…a good deal more than some I'll admit…but it's not without risk. We'll be no small run away from the castle and you'll have to pack all your training and game time in despite the NEWT class work and everything else you personally have to do. Are you sure you…and this school can handle it?" Harry's brain finally took into account the added work and pressure it would put not just on him but everyone on all the teams. "And Slytherin would be hard pressed to field a decent team, even with Mr. Malfoy able to play." Harry weighed the possibilities in his mind in seconds.

"He'll make it work if he has to go without sleep. I think we could all use some sport to relax around here and after all the training in Defense we'll have the fittest teams in years. We've all been under a lot of pressure this year and had tons of work to do besides. Working that hard toward Quiddich would almost be a relief…even with NEWTs coming up. Let's do it." McGonagall's mouth broke into a small grin as she nodded slowly.

"Very well. I'll make the announcement this evening at dinner. I expect the Weasleys will know before that?" Harry bit back a grin as he nodded. "As long as it's not all over the school by then." He nodded again. "Well…that takes care of that…" She pushed aside some more papers and came up with yet another envelope. Harry noticed it was addressed to him in her care. "As we expected, a request for an interview from the _Prophet_." She picked up a few other envelopes. "And others from most of the other wizarding publications as well. I've taken the liberty of remove some the…shall we say 'less reputable' among them." Setting the _Prophet's_ letter on top she handed him the stack. After flipping through the dozen envelopes in various styles and colors, he stuck them in his pocket to deal with later.

"Thanks." He could put off an interview two, perhaps three days, but the sooner it happened, the better. He would also have to decide at some point which got the exclusive or if he should do it as a group. The possibility he'd have to do multiple interviews made him shudder just a little. He wondered idly how the others would respond when their interview requests came. "You left the _Quibbler's_ in…right?" She nodded, a small grin still on her lips. He was fully awake now and looked around happily. "So…was there something else?"

"Yes actually. Someone else wishes to speak to you…and here he his." She gestured to the door and Harry turned to find Minister Fudge waiting, hat in hand. At her gesture he entered and offered a hand to Harry, which the student shook. "I'll leave you two to talk." Striding past him with a nod she passed out the door and closed it before heading for the stairway. Harry turned back to find the Minister gesturing to a pair of large armchairs sitting near each other and half turned to face the front of the Headmistress's desk. With a nod he followed the man over and they sat, Harry to the right, the Minister to the left.

"Good morning Minister."

"Good morning Mr. Potter. I'm sorry for the early hour but I plan to visit a good number of Ministry employees today and wanted to get an early start." Harry mentally filed the reason away to check it later. It wasn't that he didn't trust the man; he had just had a good deal of experience with the Ministry and despite Fudge's changed attitudes, old habits died hard.

"Not a problem. So…what do we have left to talk about this morning? Have you built a plan for restarting the Ministry?" Fudge nodded a little.

"Yes actually. But before we discuss that, I was thinking we could talk about something more personal to you." Alarm bells went of in Harry's head. Phrases similar to that had preceded some of the most annoying and potentially dangerous conversations in his life. He kept his face carefully neutral as he responded.

"And that would be?" Fudge's position shifted slightly so he was leaning a little forward on the chair's closer right arm. Harry fought the instinct to lean a little farther back, his hands held carefully over the ends of the arms.

"Your future." Harry's eyes narrowed considerably as more alarms went off. His future, most of his friends had learned, was a relatively taboo topic. Though he knew what he wanted to do, doing so under the shadow of Tom had been something he hadn't dwelt on too much. None the less, he gestured for the Minister to continue. Fudge seemed to get the message he was treading on dangerous ground as he spoke. "Right… Now, forgive me for my curiosity, but Headmistress McGonagall has mentioned that it is your desire to become an Auror once you leave Hogwarts, correct." Harry nodded slowly, wondering where this was heading.

"Yes. It's really the only career I could see myself going into…after everything I've done."

"Makes sense. Though I would bet there are a number of professional Quiddich teams that would be interested in you. You've made quite a name for yourself as a Seeker and a flyer in general after all, as the Quiddich Cup in Headmistress McGonagall's old office would testify."

"Maybe. But catching dark wizards has always seemed to be the kind of career I'd really fit."

"True enough. And it is a skill we'll need desperately in the next few months and perhaps years." His eyes drifted off and Harry could see the weight of the tasks he had ahead beginning to bear down on him. A moment later though, his focus returned to the other chair. "Which is in part what this is about. You know we've lost a lot of out Auror corps in the war and especially the last battle." Harry nodded again. "Because of that we are seeking replacements at as fast as possible. Some of these may come from the rest of Magical Law Enforcement, at least temporarily, but we are also hoping for a few from the school. So the decision has been made that, if you wish it, you'll be immediately accepted into Auror training once you finish Hogwarts. Given your level of ability, it's likely you'll be able to bypass much of the training as well."

Harry's eyes popped back open wide. Here was exactly what he'd been wanting for years being handed to him on a silver platter. After taking several moment to consider the offer his mind recovered enough from the shock to question the motives. His eyes narrowed again as he spoke. "That's very generous of the Ministry. Might I ask what prompted them to offer me a pass on the entry tests and NEWT requirements? I know I managed to defeat Voldemort, but there are reasons these things exist. It almost fells like I'm being bought off." Fudge, surprisingly, readily nodded at Harry's assessment.

"To some extent…you are." He hesitated only a moment before quickly moving to answer the raised eyebrow on Harry's face. "I won't lie to you Harry. If you were to mention, just casually mention, that you'd kind of like to be the Minister of Magic in the _Prophet_ or whichever publication you finally grant an interview to, you'd have my job within a week. I think you know just how much power you currently wield with not only the school and Ministry, but through the Press you could achieve almost anything and sway popular opinion however you wanted right up to and including taking over the Ministry. I've read more than one editorial suggesting you might be the right wizard to lead us right now." He hesitated for a moment, his head moving back and forth as if weighing the outcomes that might lead to.

"But I don't think you want my job. You've shown great…unbelievably great really…skill in organizing the war against Voldemort and, whether you realize it or not, becoming the de facto shadow head of the wizarding community, but I don't think you want to run the Ministry, or the school for that matter. I've heard support for you becoming Headmaster as well." Harry was truly surprised that anyone could think he'd be able to take over Hogwarts. Dumbledore had left big shoes and he was nowhere near ready to try and fill them instead of McGonagall. "In fact, if I'm right…you'll be happy to find a suitable career and let yourself fade out of public life. As much as Harry Potter ever could at least." It was Harry's turn to nod at the assessment.

"Yeah. I would like that." Harry had never wanted all the attention he had gotten, but he had lived with it. Now that he had defeated Tom for good, it was unlikely he'd get a moments peace for a long time. Having the excuse of Auror training would be a help.

"And so, I offer you this. The career you want as soon as you can get it." Harry played the possibilities over in his mind multiple times. He could be an Auror. With or without the NEWTs necessary he could become what it had always been his ambition to be. But…

"But I didn't do everything by myself. Ron, Hermione…a lot of other people helped me get there. I can't take this option and leave them behind." The Minister smiled a little, apparently anticipating the point.

"Of course not. And we wouldn't ask you to. The same offer will be extended to Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley as well as a number of your fellow students. I understand…a little…how important those two are to you and if keeping you together is what it takes, we'll do it. They've each shown prodigious skills themselves and we'd be foolish not to try and recruit them." He paused for a moment, considering what else he could say. "I know we've had our differences in the past Harry, but I think you could be an excellent influence on the Ministry by coming to work for it. And with your level of skill, you might even be able to show some of the Aurors a thing or two. At least think about it?"

Harry nodded slowly to the last. He still had a couple months before he had to make a decision. "I will. When do you need to know?"

"Whenever you're ready. The offer doesn't expire. We'll let you announce it yourself if you accept and if you decline…no one will find out from us." Harry's eyebrows rose a little at that. Perhaps Fudge had changed even more than he thought. The old Fudge would never have allowed an announcement like that to slip through his fingers. Harry put consideration of that to the side though; he had plenty of other things to think about right now. After a few moments silence the Minister spoke again, this time more tentatively. "So…have you decided when you're going to do your interview? And with whom?" Harry could feel the bulge of requests in his pocket.

"Well…are you ready to announce the reopening of the Ministry? I can put it off a couple more days but after that…" Fudge nodded and seemed to be running down a mental checklist.

"We actually are. We'd like to announce it early this coming week. So feel free to give the interview whenever you're ready. We'll make the announcement the following day."

"Okay. What's in the plan so far?" In response the man reached into his robes and pulled out a small list.

"First…we'll send in teams of Aurors and maintenance people to clean and restore the offices, starting on the second floor and working down. Magical Law Enforcement, now headed as your know by Arthur Weasley, will be the first office reopened and then the lobby. From there we'll work out way down to the lobby and eventually the basements. Hopefully the whole building will be back on its feet in a month or two. Finally we'll get to the Minister's office and undo the damage there. Sound good?" Harry nodded, impressed at the plan.

"Yes. Hopefully everything will go according to plan."

"Agreed. It will take a while not only to rebuild the building itself but to rebuild the image of the Ministry in the minds of the Magical Community." Harry nodded again. Their actions under both Fudge and Scrimgeour had done far more damage than good over the last few years and they had lost much of their credibility with most of the witches and wizards Harry knew. "This is the point at which I am compelled to ask you another favor…"

"Which is…?"

"I mentioned before that your ability to sway public opinion right now is incredible, more than mine ever was, and you could literally make mountains move at your word…"

"Get to the point."

"Right, sorry. I know the Ministry has tried to get you on their side numerous times in the past…always to our detriment. But I was hoping you could be persuaded this time to offer some support of what we're trying to do. A nod of approval from you would help us a great deal right now." A small lick of anger rose in Harry at yet another attempt to use his influence for other goals.

"I'll admit…it takes a lot of nerve to ask me that after everything you've tried."

"I know. But I'm trying to rebuild an organization that was, for all intents and purposes, torn to shreds; one which your actions saved from complete destruction. So, as the chosen leader right now, I'm obligated to pursue any avenue available to me to help rebuild it. I understand if you decide to say nothing in favor of what I'm trying to do after the actions I've taken, notably Miss Umbridge, but…please consider it." Harry was struck by the similarities between the argument he was making and the one McGonagall had made when attempting to get him back to Hogwarts. He wondered for a moment if it would always be like this. Would people hang on his every word believing he had some sort of special insight? Another curse of being a hero. "It was probably foolish to ask but I-"

"Two weeks."

"Uh…sorry?"

"Two weeks. Show me what you can do between now and then and I'll make my decision then. If I agree with the direction the Ministry is going, I'll make sure it's on the front page of the _Prophet_." The Minister seemed temporarily stunned at the objective, but eventually nodded slowly and spoke just above a whisper.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Just so you know, I'm going to mention I believe in greater rights for werewolves in my interview. I have a very close acquaintance that suffers from that condition and would like to see him allowed more freedom. You might want to get working on that." Fudge was again momentarily shocked before nodding slowly. If Harry had as much power as Fudge seemed to think, he was going to use some of it to help his friends. There was an irony to the fact he was trying to deliver on the greater rights of werewolves that Tom had promised to get them over to his side.

They sat in silence for a minute, both with heads full of new information they would have to consider. Harry was already making a list of things he had to do and ranking them, mostly in differing degrees of 'as soon as possible'. After a minute he moved to rise and glanced to the Minister. "If there was nothing else?" Fudge rose to his feet and extended his hand which Harry took and shook firmly.

"No. Thank you for your time Mr. Potter."

"Any time Minster. Now, I believe you have some employees to speak to?" The Minister nodded firmly.

"Quite right." With a bit of flourish he set his had back atop his brow. "Until we meet again." He turned and headed for the door, disappearing through it a moment later. Harry took a moment to consider his surroundings and allow the Minister to make his way down the stairs before heading out himself. Finding the corridor past the gargoyle empty he began walking, not really paying attention to where he was going. His mind ran with thoughts of which of the Quiddich team members he would find first to let them know they were going to have to cram a season into two months.

After a few moments he realized he was near the Defense Classroom and remembered the Professor mentioning he had something of Harry's. He was surprised to find one of the double doors wide open at this early hour on Saturday morning. Double checking he had his wand, just in case, he stepped in and looked around. The classroom was perfectly organized and deathly quiet. Stepping silently past the tables he headed for the slightly open door to the professor's office. He came to a sudden halt against the wall a few feet away from the door when he heard voices coming from inside. The first was a woman's, which he recognized as Professor Montoya's. She seemed to speaking through tears, though of sadness or anger, he couldn't tell.

"Damnit Alex! Can't you act a little less like a heartless bastard for a moment!" Professor Keystone's voice on the other hand was his normal even tone.

"You know I can't. You know better than most."

"Well could you fake it! You are the reason he's dead!"

"Hey! I didn't ask him to step between me and death. Given the choice, I would rather he had lived and I had died. Matt made his own choices. Don't try to put it on me." Harry was afraid to breath too loudly as it might interrupt them. He knew he should just sneak back out but something kept him rooted to the spot. Perhaps it was the thought that the argument going on in the next room could have easily been him and Hermione…or Ron and Ginny.

"And you could at least act like it matters! You don't know how it feels to lose someone you love that much!" She seemed to cut off whatever she was about to say next in realization of her last words.

"_I_ don't know how it feels?" Keystone's voice had gone positively icy.

"Alex…I didn't…" Harry felt something hit the desk, possible a club, possibly the professor's fist. His voice sounded again, this time filled with fire and booming in the small space.

"_I_ DON"T KNOW HOW IT FEELS! I'm sorry, remind me, which one of us had to kill Jennifer? Which one of us had to cut down their own WIFE because she fell to the darkness!" Dead silence fell in the room at that bellowed question and Harry was afraid to even step away for fear of disturbing it. It was the first time he had ever heard the professor truly angry and the implied revelation of his past had shocked Harry dead still. The soundless void carried on for several moments before Professor Montoya spoke again.

"I…I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking…"

"So am I." Harry could hear him release an audible breath. "Why don't you head up to my room? I'll be there in a little while and we can talk about this."

"Okay…"

"I just have to speak to Mr. Potter for a few moments first. Ask him to come in would you?"

"How did you…?"

"You know how. I'll be up in a bit." Harry heard her light footsteps for a moment before she appeared at the door, wiping hr eyes dry and looked around to find him waiting. With a jerk of her head back to the office she headed for the classroom's doors. Harry waited a couple moments before squaring his shoulders and stepping into the office.

He found Keystone half sitting on the edge of his desk, one leg swinging free off the side. His masked face was directed to the door and followed Harry as he entered to stand near the middle of the room. "Good Morning Professor."

"Good Morning Mr. Potter. Dressed a bit hastily this morning I see." Harry's eyes popped open wide. He could account for following his movements by the footfalls, but how did the man know how he was dressed? Seeming to understand the unspoken question, the professor pointed to the black cloth wrapped across his face. Looking closer Harry noticed the faintest image of stylized eyes picked out in shiny black in front of where the empty sockets would be. "Courtesy of Miss Granger. Brightest witch of her age indeed. It's a spell that was originally used to augment glasses…modified. I don't have perfect sight anymore…but I can see fairly well. Enough to get by anyway." Harry marveled for a moment at just how inventive Hermione was. After several moment though he remembered what had spurred his visit.

"You said…you had something of mine?" The professor nodded and reached behind himself to the desk.

"Yeah I did. Here." With one smooth motion he tossed the Sword of Gryffindor and its scabbard across the short distance to Harry's waiting hands. "Sarah found that on the battle field near a rather large serpent that appeared to have been violently dispatched. Your handiwork I assume?" Harry nodded slowly and drew the blade a few inches, staring at the engraved name of Godric Gryffindor…his ancestor. He drew it completely and let it glide through the air for a few moments, feeling the dirt, sweat and dried blood the wrap on the handle had accumulated through his fighting.

"Thank you." He returned the blade to its scabbard and shifted his gaze back to the professor. "Could you do me a favor and hang on to it? Hero or not, strutting through the halls with it isn't likely to make me any friends and I'm not sure I trust my roommates enough to leave it in the tower." Keystone extended his hand and accepted the sword.

"No problem." Folding the belt again on itself he set the weapon back on the desk. "So…hero. Finally accepted the role?" Harry nodded slowly.

"Didn't have much choice. At least now I'm being called that for something I can remember." Harry wasn't sure but he thought the professor smirked for a moment. "Speaking of the battle…Ron said you saw Snape die?" What he could see of Keystone's face became instantly sober and his head cocked off to the side, seeing something only for his eyes.

"Yeah. Yeah I did." A moment's silence fell and Harry could see the memory playing within the other man's head. "He…he lead the counter attack on the other flank when Voldemort arrived with his inner circle. Alone. He faced seven Death Eaters, powerful and highly trained, by himself despite being half exhausted. They cut him down. But it was enough. He stalled them long enough for the others to regroup and fight back. The whole flank would have been slaughtered if he hadn't sacrificed himself…" He trailed off leaving Harry in stunned silence for several moments. The professor's gaze slowly rose back to Harry's face.

"It was odd. I think…I think he wanted to die. He looked almost happy when he finally fell. Whether he felt it was penance for past sins or he had run out of reasons to live, I can't say. But he went willingly to his death." They stared at each other for several moments, neither sure what to say next. Eventually the Professor glanced to the door way. "Well…I'll take no more of your time. I need to go speak to Sarah. Until Monday." With a nod he walked past Harry and headed out the door, leaving the student alone in the office. After a lingering glance to his sword, Harry turned and followed.

* * *

(A/N): If you feel it is warranted feel free to review. I welcome any and all opinions. 


	43. Ch 42: Examination

Disclaimer: I own no part of Harry Potter or its associated canon nor, any other already copyrighted material.

(A/N): After an ineveitable delay, the next part of the story.

* * *

Chapter 42

**Examination**

Having enough presence of mind to realize Ron and Hermione weren't likely up yet and not wanting to sort interview requests in his dorm room, Harry slipped into the first empty classroom he could find and locked the door. Summoning a table and chair from the pile against the wall, he pulled out the bundle of envelopes from his pocket and set them on the desktop with a thud. Dropping into the seat he reached for the first envelope, from _Wizard Week in Review_, tore through the seal and pulled out the letter.

It was clear from the first line that the publication was a no nonsense sort of business paper. The request was concise, perfectly worded and included the absolute minimum amount of flattery. Smiling a little at the simple and straight forward request he slid it back into the envelope and started his 'maybe' pile. Grabbing the next he found it so full of vapid flattery and mindless worship that he not only set it in the 'no' pile but started the 'destroy with terrible fire' pile. Sadly that one grew the quickest as he looked through the remaining envelopes.

Coming at the last to the _Prophet's_ request, he barely skimmed the contents before tossing it in the 'maybe' pile with the other two. In the end it was likely he'd go with them simply for their circulation, but he wanted at least a couple other options. After all the nonsense they had done either willingly or through Ministry coercion in the last couple years, he didn't want them to think they had de facto rights to his interview. Sticking those three back in his pocket, he raised his wand to the others. A moment later they were consumed in a small blaze that turned the paper to less than ashes before extinguishing itself.

Banishing the ashes to nothingness he rose and turned back to the door. A flick of his wand sent the desk and chair back to their stacked positions as he unlocked the door and stepped out into the still rather silent castle. Being still early Saturday morning, few people were up and about, most enjoying the last weekend before class resumed by sleeping in. He would have rather liked to have been among that number, but it was not to be. Instead he had meetings and interviews to attend to.

Tossing the three remaining possibilities back and forth in his mind as he walked, he headed for the owlery. Better to take care of this as soon as possible to give Fudge his shot. By the time he had reached the sanctuary full of returning and sleeping birds he had made his decision. As expected the _Prophet_ would get first dibs though he made a personal promise to speak with _Wizard Week_ and the _Quibbler_ later. Finding the few pieces of parchment and quill always left near the entrance he rapidly scratched out his reply and requested tomorrow morning. That would let Fudge announce the reopening of the Ministry on Monday. It would also allow him to wrap up the deal before having to focus on classes again come the new week.

Glancing up he sought the white plume of feathers that would indicate Hedwig. Searching for several moments he finally found her as she glided in through one of the high windows. Her sharp eyes spotted him and the offered treat in his hand a second later. Spiraling sharply down through the large room she came lightly to a rest on his extended arm and took the morsel. Moving to the side so she could hop off onto a perch, he tied the envelope to her extended leg and appreciatively stroked her feathers.

"Rest as long as you need to girl. No rush." She nodded and let out a small coo before going back to another offered treat. Scratching her behind the ear once more he bowed himself away and headed for the door. Blinking at the rising sun he squinted as his adjusted to the light and he made his way back to the school proper. He let out a deep breath that that part was now taken care of. The reporters at the _Prophet_ were likely to come to blows over who got to do what would surely be the biggest interview of the year. Of course, that gave him a bit of power as well. Should whoever won the assignment start acting like the fools most of the reporters were, he could likely ask for someone else and get them. As long as it wasn't Rita though, everything should go fine. Should being the operative word there.

Striding through the hallways, Harry tried to sort out the myriad ideas coursing through his head. He wasn't paying much attention to where he was meandering though and nearly ran Ginny over before noticing her waiting for him at the doors to the Great Hall. "Hey!" It wasn't much of a morning greeting, but he did his best to make up for it with a deep kiss a moment later. The resultant smile seemed to be affirmation that he was forgiven. He glanced around for a moment before grabbing her hand and pulling her off, not toward the Hall but, into an abandoned section of the corridor.

"What the hell are you doing? I'm hungry." The simple statement of fact threw him off for a moment during which he stared at her quizzically. Shaking his head clear he managed to respond.

"Quiddich!" He expected this to elicit a stronger reaction than it did. All she did do was stare at him uncomprehendingly and gesture for him to continue. Of course, context. "McGonagall's going to cram a Quiddich season into the last two months of school!" That did it. Ginny's eyes grew wide as her face lit up in both recognition and surprise.

"Really!" He nodded vigorously in confirmation. Her face however fell a bit in contemplation. "But…will we have time…?"

"We'll make time. Now listen, we've got most of the team set already and I think Dean can step up as a third chaser. We'll get Ron and we can spend this afternoon going over plans for the team. Between the three of us we should be able to whip up some awesome ideas for our few games. First…" He trailed off as he noticed the cutting look in her eyes. "What?"

"This afternoon… _This_ afternoon?" He stared back, momentarily confused as to both the concern and the emphasis in her voice. Then it struck him.

"Oh! Your parents! It'll only take a couple hours to get them on their way and then we can get back her and get to planning. I was thinking we could reuse a couple of our odder plays from…last…year…" He trailed off again, seeing the look still plastered on her face. Surprised, his mouth worked soundlessly while he wracked his brain trying to figure out what it was that was causing this particular reaction. She was almost as Quiddich crazy as he was, sometimes more so, and he expected her to nearly explode at the news she would be able to play this year. Obviously it wasn't the reinstatement of the game so…

She had stressed _this_ afternoon… Perhaps the timing was what was important? Let's see…it was Saturday afternoon…what had they planned for that? Help her parents move home and then… Oh….hell…

His eyes grew wide and unfocused at realizing what had annoyed her. He suddenly felt very annoyed himself…and slightly ashamed. And then embarrassed that he was ashamed. And then ashamed that he was embarrassed. It was a vicious cycle that culminated in slapping himself in the forehead. He had completely forgotten their planned time together at Grimmauld tonight. Okay…this could still be salvaged. They'd just have to skip the planning…and telling Ron or he'd never let them go without talking tactics all night. No problem. They'd have plenty of time to sleep in tomorrow.

Another realization stuck him and this time his hand was insufficient. Instead his forehead rebounded a second later of the hard stone of the wall. In retrospect, it was a rather stupid move, but it seemed sufficient at the time. Clutching his forehead in pain, for once not caused by his scar, he felt her hand on his shoulder and heard her voice. "What?"

"Interview with the _Prophet_. 8am tomorrow." The blessedly light smack to the back of his head a moment later did nothing to alleviate the headache building between his ears. "Yeah…I deserved that."

"Yes…yes you did." She paused for a moment before her voice dropped to a deathly whisper. "Just answer me one thing….how in the name of Merlin could you forget?" The tone told him he had better come up with one hell of a reason or she would be using his head for a quaffle. Using the cover of his self imposed head injury for as long as he could, he furiously tried to construct an explanation that didn't sound idiotically flimsy or foolishly self centered. Banking that this was one of those times where the truth might work, he answered.

"I…I got drug out bed at seven by Neville for an urgent meeting with McGonagall…and Fudge as it turned out to discuss some students returning to class now that Voldemort is dead and restarting Quiddich. After we got done with that Fudge wanted to talk to me alone, a conversation during which we were discussing the reopening of the Ministry and brining its employees back to work. And then…he offered me a job as an Auror. Or rather…an Auror trainee. That was a bit of shocker as you can imagine. Then I stopped by the Defense classroom to talk to Professor Keystone and he was having an argument with Professor Montoya that sounded like it could have been me and Hermione and…" He trailed off, the true scope of all that had happened in the last couple hours flowing over him again. "I know it was stupid and I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you."

The severity of her face dissipated in a heartbeat and melted into a rather seductive smile. She stepped forward so she was less than a hand's-breadth from him, her head tilted up so her chin pointed at the center of his chest where her hand now rested. "Yes you will." Grabbing a handful of his shirt she pulled him down into a deep kiss. When they broke apart several moments later they were both wearing wide grins. "We'll just have to work twice as fast to get my parents packed and out the door." He smiled a little wider and nodded firmly in response. Yeah…they could still have plenty of time alone and he could be back for his interview if they got her parents out of Grimmauld quickly. Mrs. Weasley would be anxious to get back to the Burrow so it shouldn't be much of a problem.

Heading for the Great Hall they found Ron and Hermione already seated with plates before them loaded with breakfast. They both fought hard not to inform Ron of the fact that Quiddich was back, both instinctively aware of the actions this would incite. Snippets of conversation passed back and forth but they were mostly concerned with eating. They both tore through their meals with a ferocity that spooked even Ron. In an attempt to keep them from choking he asked a question.

"So…what are you planning for today?" Harry managed a perfect combination of bite, chew and talk that Ron was forced to admire. After all, it was a technique he had been trying to perfect himself.

"Going to Grimmauld to help your parents move out and start packing Ginny's room."

"Ah." Ron had nowhere to go from there and turned to Hermione for help. She simply shrugged and continued eating. Harry and Ginny stayed around for approximately three seconds longer than was absolutely necessary before bolting from the room and tearing through the school to their own rooms, much to the annoyance of several students they nearly bowled over busting through the portrait hole at dangerous speeds.

Collecting small packages of 'work clothes', they made straight for the heads' room and found the others were still at at breakfast. Counting their lucky stars, Harry pulled out the same old rusted key they had been using for nearly the entire year and held it out. Ginny took hold and they had to wait only moments before being pulled across time and space to the basement of Zonko's, likely soon to be a branch of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Taking only a moment to make sure they were all together, they both turned in place and appeared a moment later in the entryway to Harry's house.

He was momentarily surprised to see a large portrait frame holding a picture consisting of only a comfortable armchair, a small table and a pair of half moon spectacles hanging where Mrs. Black had previously been, but he quickly made a mental note to thank Molly for acquiring a picture of Dumbledore so quickly. At the sound of a rattling pot they descended to the kitchen and found the witch herself stacking some cook ware. "Good morning!" The woman rounded quickly, apparently surprised they were their already.

"Morning mum."

"Oh! Hello. You're early." Harry nodded in affirmation.

"Yeah…thought we'd make and early start of it. You must be anxious to get back to the Burrow." Mrs. Weasley nodded slowly looking a little abashed.

"Not that I don't appreciate the hospitality you've shown us, the whole family really, but…"

"It's not quite home?" She nodded again. "Don't worry. I understand completely. After the last of the Death Eaters are rounded up I'll swing by with Professor Flitwick and we can remove the Fidelus Charm." She nodded again, her eyes drifting off as she considered the protection her surrogate son had taken it upon himself to create for her home. Harry's eyes followed her gaze and found her clock hanging once again one the wall. He grinned widely at seeing none of the hands now pointed to Mortal Peril. Most were at work while his registered home and Mrs. Weasley's sat at traveling. Ginny's oddly wavered between the two every few seconds, as if not sure of her location. Mrs. Weasley noticed that as well.

"Well…that's odd… I'll take it in tomorrow and have it looked at." She went back to packing up a few other things before turning back to them. "I can handle the room Arthur and I used, what I need you two to do is scour the house for anything else I might have left behind. You can start down here and work your way up." After receiving nods from both of them she passed between them with a smile and started up the stairs. Harry stepped over to the wall and reached up to remove the clock. It dropped lightly into his hand and he set it atop the pile of her things. A grin crossed his face again as Ginny's hand seemed to move more firmly to Home. Turning back he found the girl herself looking around.

"Well…this shouldn't take long. Start in the living room?" She nodded and they quickly ascended the stairs, eager to complete their assigned tasks as quickly as possible. They were whirlwinds of activity as they tore through every room in the house from the expansive first floor, a couple rooms of which Harry hadn't even bothered to explore yet, to spacious bedroom levels. The things they found were collected and placed in a box that hovered behind them, waiting patiently at each door thanks to a charm Ginny placed on it.

There was actually very little to be found as Mrs. Weasley was a very thorough housekeeper, but they did come across the occasional sock or plate that needed to be sent back to the kitchen. Reaching the third floor they skipped Ron and Hermione's rooms as they searched the others. They also skipped Harry's room as they had Ginny's, somehow it just didn't feel right. Finishing with that floor they continued up into the peaks of the mansion to search the dusty attics. This took the longest as there were plenty of badly lit nooks and crannies for them to find stuff in. There was nothing that belonged to the Weasleys, but there was a fair number of bits and bobs formerly belonging to the Blacks that Harry made mental notes to investigate further when he had more time.

All in all it took them just over three hours to scrounge around the massive home and collect the couple boxes of various artifacts that they sent down to the first floor to go home with her parents. Having finished they took a few minutes to get cleaned up rest on an old wrought iron bench in one corner of the attic. It was placed just so it had a view out a large picture window and over the surrounding neighborhood. Clouds dotted the sky at they were content to rest and stare out over the suburbs. As the sun reached its zenith they finally rose and headed down to find Mrs. Weasley. Reaching her room they found it completely packed up, but with no sign of the witch.

Glancing at each other, identical looks of concern on their faces, they simultaneously drew wands and stalked down the next flight of stairs to the entrance. Looking around they found it silent and similarly empty. Glancing down to the kitchen they noticed the door ajar and the lights inside had been turned off. Something felt definitely off, they could both feel it. Stepping silently down the stairs Harry led and kicked open the door, wand igniting.

"SURPRISE! WHOA!" He was shocked to find several members of the Order, including Ron and Hermione suspiciously enough, gathered around the kitchen, first cheering and then shying back from the light emanating from his wand. Igniting the other lights he doused his wand. That was the point at which he noticed the cake. Harry was fairly sure, as the grin fixed itself on his face, that his thoughts were going along much the same lines as Ginny's. The whole universe was apparently conspiring to keep them apart. And just when he thought he'd stopped the main conspirator against him too.

They party to celebrate the fall of Lord Voldemort went late into the evening and Harry finally had to use the excuse of the next morning's interview to extricate himself, by which time he was thoroughly exhausted and could barely stand. Ginny caught up with him as he reached the landing and collapsed on the stairs up to the second floor, sitting and facing the main door. Bits of the continuing merriment below drifted up as she sat next to him and leaned against his shoulder. He glanced over apologetically at her, not sure exactly what to say. Fortunately, she spoke first.

"Talk about lousy timing huh?" He smiled a little and nodded.

"Yeah." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Look…I'm sorry but…I'm just totally beat right now." For a wonder she nodded slowly and smiled back.

"Well…so am I. I've waited this long. I can wait a little longer. Just a _little_ longer." She glanced back toward the kitchen door. "After all…it's not like you planned this. Right?"

"I had no idea." After a couple more moments she rose and extended her hand. He took it and gratefully accepted the help getting back to his feet. Pulling her into a close embrace, he turned on the spot and appeared back in Zonko's basement. Grabbing hold of the key, they were back in Ron and Hermione's room a few seconds later. He yawned deeply as he passed through the halls and was thankful for the bit of support she gave him as he walked. A light kiss was there parting, both seeming to know that anything more might tempt them too far. He fell into bed and asleep almost instantly; his dreams filled with images of what he had hoped to be doing right then in the real world.

* * *

**Harry Potter Tells All!**

The banner headline across the full width of the Monday morning edition of the _Prophet_ was slightly misleading. He hadn't actually told all but he had revealed much more than the public, much less the papers, had known before. Reports had already reached him by owl as he sat over breakfast that this would be the best selling edition of the paper ever. He knew full and well exactly what the interview contained, but this was his own personal check to make sure they hadn't distorted his words to fit their ideals. Fortunately the reporter had shown rare self control and printed his responses almost word for word with virtually no editorializing.

For four pages it went on with him answering the widest variety of questions he could imagine. Some…many in fact received a flat no comment and though they would have often been the most in depth and interesting response, they were also the most dangerous. He had double checked his responses before saying them to make sure no one might be able to construct the more dangerous elements of Voldemort's existence from pieces of various answers. He was confident after a quick glance that even Hermione would be hard pressed to create anything from his answers.

Folding the paper he focused his attention on the witch herself as she sat across form him with Ron. Ginny fell in beside him and glanced at the shot of his face that adorned the middle of the page. She smiled a little before turning her attention to breakfast. Before any of them could speak, Harry heard a small disturbance coming from the doorway. Turning, he found that Draco and the other seventh year Slytherins had arrived with their Auror minders and were looking around the room. Several people stared at them for a moment before turning to Harry to see how to react. Draco's eyes also sought him and met his a moment later.

Harry nodded firmly, a gesture returned by Draco, and turned back to his plate. Over the next few moments the rest of the room did the same and Draco drifted off to join his housemates at the Slytherin table. Slowly the low buzz of the room returned and a sense of normalcy descended once again. It was an event that repeated itself on a minor scale as each of a dozen more students who had been absent for most of the year appeared and rejoined their houses.

Each member of the quartet opened their mouths to say something at various times during the meal, but each time they seemed to decide it wasn't needed. A strange harmony had formed between them that meant they could often tell what the others were thinking, meaning actually talking was rarely needed. In silence they also rose from the table and headed for their first class of the week, as it had been all year, Defense Against the Dark Arts. For once there was less a sense of urgency about what they were going to learn. They had passed the challenge they were training for, the rest was gravy now.

They had received notes the previous evening saying class would be held once again completely within the classroom. Many students were relieved at this as it meant they could spend the morning recovering from the weekend celebrations instead of running. The quartet filed in and took there seats, looking around as the rest filled up and feeling a pang at the two they knew would never be filled again by the students that had had them all year. The class had reorganized itself a little so the two empty seats now both sat at the front table to the left of Harry. As the opening bell neared they discovered who would be filling those empty seats. Accompanied by their minders, who stayed near the door, Draco and Daphne entered and slowly took their places at the table.

Harry was again surprised at the lack of defiance in Draco's features. Instead of challenging anyone with a look of even meeting their eyes, he simply strode forward and sat staring straight ahead. He had gotten some fresh Slytherin robes, the green and silver a welcome change from the dead black of his last allegiance. A few of the others eyed him warily and their hands half reached for their wands. Each though turned their attention straight ahead as the bell rang and the professor strode in from his office, the black fabric still tied across his face. Many, especially Draco and Daphne, went wide eyed at finally seeing him up close after the battle. He took his customary stool and looked around.

"Good morning class. Welcome back. I see we have new students." He focused on the Slyterins. Harry thought he might have put emphasis on the word _see_, but it could as easily have been his own ears. "Welcome." He turned back to the class at large. "You might wonder why we're meeting here this morning instead or out in the courtyard as we usually do. Firstly it's because I imagine you'd all like a chance to recover from the weekend. Just this once you get it. Secondly I have a number of announcements to make." He pulled out a small piece of parchment and began scanning it.

"Firstly, as you know, Quiddich has been reinstated and captains will be assembling their teams this week so be aware of that. Next…we will be back in the courtyard next week so be sure to wear comfortable clothes. Now…the big one. NEWTs are coming up in just a couple months and it's my job to make sure you pass the Defense portion with flying colors. Personally, I believe you could pass blindfolded right now, but that doesn't mean we can skip review. So, each week we'll be going over a potion of the exam. Speaking of the exam, I've been informed by the Headmistress that Sixth years in defense will have the option of taking the NEWT for it this year and skipping Defense next year." Looks of shock floated between the various sixth year students as they considered this possibility and more reserved shock passed amongst the seventh years.

"I'll make no suggestions as you likely know your own level or preparedness far better than I do, though I will be available over the next couple weeks to discuss the option if you wish it. See me after class to set up a time." He checked over the parchment again before turning his attention finally to the class. "So…shall we begin?" Starting once again with the most basic things he began to review all they had learned in Defense.

The Slyterins remained quiet for the majority of the class, simply observing the rest of the class and the professor interacting. It was a pattern that would repeat itself several times over the next several weeks and through all their classes. As the NEWTs neared, they did become a little more communicative but both still had the passive expressions that had worn almost continuously since the battle. Harry paid no attention to it as he had other things on his mind. Once again Captain of the Quiddich team, he had assembled his force in record time and was training them continuously in the rare free moments.

As he had predicted, the exercise in defense class had created the leanest, fastest and fittest teams Hogwarts had ever seen. With Ginny, Ron and Harry all on their team, Gryffindor benefited the most from this, especially with Ginny and her super fast Firebolt. Despite slim pickings though, Draco's determination as captain of his team had shown through once more and they were making a run at the cup that only the undefeated Gryffindor seemed to able to challenge. With two matches every Saturday, each house had faced all of the others once by the end of April and only Gryffindor had managed a victory against the green and silver team, making their rematch for the championship a certainty. The second week of matches did see a record set when Gryffindor faced Ravenclaw in the morning game.

As always the teams faced off with their Seekers high above, Luna once again commentating, something she had demonstrated more focus with this year. As the players waited Madam Hooch grabbed the Quaffle and stood below. She tossed it in the air and blew her whistle. "The game begins with Ginny Weasley taking command of the Quaffle and tossing it to Thomas-" Hooch's whistle sounded again, followed a stunned second later by the continuation of Luna's commentary. "Gryffindor wins!" The rest of the players, as stunned at the crowd, turned from their places frozen in mid action to see Harry Potter, about a meter to the right of his starting position, arm extended, holding the Snitch in his fingers.

It took the stadium several seconds to explode in cheers after the shortest game of Quiddich, clocking in at five seconds, in the history of Hogwarts came to an end. Harry could only shrug embarrassedly and try to explain how he had just stabbed out his hand at a glint and caught the snitch. A number of his teammates oddly were most annoyed as it had deprived them of a perfectly good chance to play. He offered to let the snitch go and resume play, but the rules were clear, Gryffindor had won.

The final pair of games, Slytherin and Gryffindor for the championship and Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff for third place, was scheduled for early May and would be the grand finale of an extremely condensed season. Combined with their continued studying for the NEWTs, it gave them little time to do anything else, a fact that particularly irked Harry and Ginny.

Eventually though, the faithful week arrived. During the weekend the final games, complete with scouts in the bleachers from most of the professional teams, commenced. The final result was Hufflepuff taking third in the standings and Gryffindor managing a win for the cup. Half the school was taken with excessive celebration once again as the victory were commemorated and loses consoled. The seventh and many of the sixth years however had no time to sleep though as NEWT testing began the following Monday and throughout the week in lieu of normal classes.

Harry had expected Hermione to be the usual anxious wreck that she always was at exam time, though this year she was oddly calm and spent much less time worrying that she had totally screwed up. It was a refreshing change from her normal hysteria. Harry also found himself oddly calm as he went from one test to the next each day. The knowledge that he had a job waiting either way had relieved much of the pressure and allowed him to answer the questions and move on.

Having finally reached last test on Friday afternoon Harry met up with the others and headed out onto the grounds to relax. Finding a now fully bloomed tree to sit beneath, he lay back on the grass while the others gathered around and let out a deep breath. He hadn't thought of it, but they looked much like the Marauders so many years past.

* * *

(A/N): If you feel it is warranted feel free to review. I welcome any and all opinions. 


	44. Ch 43: Semi Charmed Kind of Life

Disclaimer: I own no part of Harry Potter or its associated canon nor, any other already copyrighted material.

(A/N): The end is so close I can taste it. And it tastes like white chocolate.

* * *

Chapter 43

**Semi Charmed Kind of Life**

The following morning, a bright and clear Saturday, Ginny had arranged for the DA to meet for what would be the final time that year, possibly ever. More than the Aurors, more than the staff, more than even the Order, Dumbledore's Army was the group Harry felt a connection to, having grown up with, learned with and instructed many of them. Now that the only remaining potion of Tom's forces was a few scattered Death Eaters and the school year was almost over, it was time to say farewell to the Army. At least for now.

Harry was surprisingly alone for a change as he strode through the corridors to the Room of Requirements. Ginny, Ron and Hermione had gone on ahead to wait for him with the gathering students and give him a moment of peace. Harry glanced out a window and noticed one of the few patrolling Aurors making their rounds on the walls. A small smile crossed his face at the bounce in the woman's step. She had reason to be happy. The Ministry had finally officially opened the last of its offices just two days ago, much to the approval of the rest of the magical world. Harry had been as good as his word and had made a point of mentioning his approval for the Minister's actions in his second interview, this time with the Quibbler. In return Fudge had acted on the mention Harry had made of werewolf rights and action was already passing rapidly through the halls of the Ministry, much to Lupin's surprise and subdued approval. Remus's own well published help during the battle had been another strong promoter for the changes.

It wasn't only his exploits that were in the papers these days though. Colin, before he had been killed, and then his younger brother Dennis, had somehow snapped a large number of magical photographs of the final battle and parts of the aftermath. These were in turn sold to the _Prophet_ at rates that would provide for the remaining Creeveys for the rest of their lives. Harry still had no idea how the pair had taken so many of the pictures, but the copies Dennis had given him visually told much of the story of the battle from the gathering in the entry way to the aftermath in the medical ward. Harry had a vague feeling that the one of him brandishing the sword near the beginning, ran as it had been against his collapse after the duel, was likely to become rather popular.

Because of these other photos however, more students were receiving attention as well. Ginny, Ron and Hermione and quite a few others had all had at least one individual interview with the _Prophet_ as well as taking part in group interview with several others more recently. Harry thought they were handling their sudden fame rather well, though they didn't have to deal with the level of it he did. Well, it would fade after a while, as would his…hopefully.

Approaching the door to the Room he pulled it open and smiled at what awaited him. The Army had assembled and turned as one to meet his gaze. Much as with the first meeting of the year, he made his way through the crowd shaking hands and exchanging greetings with the much larger group until he reached the front where the other three were waiting. With a flick of her wand, Ginny summoned chairs for every one to sit, which they did a moment later. While Ron, Hermione and Ginny stood off to the side, Harry stood alone before them and looked out over the students.

Many of those finishing this year, many more than normal at least, had taken Fudge up on his offer and would be entering the Auror training program soon. Others had a career at St. Mungo's lined up or a job with the _Prophet_. Once they left they would diffuse to all parts of the English magical society. At least one had mentioned going to America and trying out for the Dueling Club. Of his class though, one still stuck out in his mind. He still had no idea what Neville planned to do. His strangely prophecy born kinship with Longbottom had created an interest in what Neville was going to do, but the man had been remarkable tight lipped about his future plans. Harry put the thoughts out of his mind though and looked over the rest. He could see the same expectation in their eyes that he had seen in so many others. They wanted a speech of some sort…from him. He had never been a master wordsmith, but he got by.

"Good morning." A murmur of returned greetings came back to him for a moment. "Well… Some year huh?" Wry chuckles came from a number of students at this. "You remember our first meeting I said it was my goal to defend the school and defeat Voldemort. We were nervous, untrained and running on conviction then. Now…we're the strongest fighting force in the magical world. We did all we set out to do and more. It cost us a lot," he could still see some people unconsciously cradling previously injured limbs, "and it cost some of us all." His weren't the only eyes that floated over to Denis for a second. "But we came though." He paused for a moment and considered.

"I couldn't have gotten here without your help. Thank you." There was much…and yet nearly nothing left to say. "I know Dumbledore would be proud of each and every one of you. As am I. I doubt you'll need the Army next year, but if you do, I'm sure Ginny will prove herself as able to lead then as she did this year. Like this school itself, the friendships we made here will last our entire lives. Though, hopefully, the world will never again need a force such as ours to assemble, I can't say it won't. To that end I will not dissolve the Army. Instead, we stand adjourned, awaiting the next meeting, should there ever be a need. Ginny?"

"Right." She stepped forward and held up her coin, gesturing for the others to do the same. When everyone had, she flicked her wand over her own. As one each of them turned softer and began to reform, melting into a new shape. A second later each became the golden letters D and A set partially overlapping with a pin on their back.

"Thank you." Harry affixed his own to his shirt. "Wear them with pride. Only those standing with you now know exactly what it means to wear these pins. And that is bond that will never be broken. Thank you." As one the group rose and began to break up. Hugs and handshakes were shared and more than a few tears shed. With a pop in the corner, food, eagerly provided by a number of the house elves in appreciation for saving their home, appeared on a table and in moments an actual party had begun.

As Harry moved about the room for the next hour he heard people sharing tales of their training, things they had done as part of the Army and more than one toast to those who had died in the fight. He also heard them discussing all other things from scores they thought they received on the NEWTs to who looked good in Quiddich this year. It was somehow comforting to hear such conversation after such a tense year. One by one though the group broke up and slipped out the door either back to their rooms, to Hogsmeade or just off to enjoy the day.

Neville was one of the last to leave and Harry took the opportunity to slip out and speak to him alone. He caught up with his dorm mate a dozen paces from the door and fell in beside him. Neville greeted him with a nod and turned back to looking ahead. "Nice speech."

"Oh…thanks." They continued down the hall for a moment as Harry tried to figure out how to ask. Neville himself provided the opening.

"Figure out what you're going to do next? I imagine you'll have your choice of careers."

"Oh…uh yeah. I think I might take Fudge up on his offer to be an Auror." Neville nodded in response.

"Makes sense. Sure you'll be able to handle it though? Auror training is probably pretty dull compared to what we've been doing."

"I think I could handle it." He paused for a moment as he walked before continuing. "So…know what you're going to do? I bet Fudge offered you a spot as an Auror trainee too. That'd make your Gran happy." Neville nodded again, slower this time, a shadow crossing his features.

"Yeah. Yeah it would. She always wanted me to follow my father." He could see the look of intense concentration and fighting in Neville's eyes at the words that followed. "But I won't. It's time I stop trying to be what she wants, and start living my life." Harry was again surprised at how far the bumbling, forgetful boy, terrified of his grandmother and Professor Snape had come to turn the confident, willful man before him that knew nearly no fear.

"So…what _are_ you going to do?" Neville finally stopped and looked out the nearby window. Harry followed his gaze to find he was looking at the greenhouses outside the castle. A small smile formed on Neville's lips and his eyes focused, apparently coming to a decision. Harry looked back and forth between the student and the glass structures, not understanding. "Uh…Neville?"

"Here. I'm going to work here." He turned away from the window and faced Harry. "Professor Sprout was injured during the battle you know and she can't move around quite as well as she used to. So last week Headmistress McGonagall offered me…she offered to make me the professor's assistant. And after a couple years of that…the full professorship if I want it." Harry blinked a couple times, surprised and yet not really stunned. It still took several moments for him to grin and stick out his hand.

"Congratulations." Neville took it and shook a second later.

"Thanks. I've been talking it over with Professor Sprout and if I take the position there's a few places she wants me to visit over the summer. Get some real hands on experience you know?" Harry nodded again.

"Yeah. Well…I'll feel good a duelist of your caliber is still haunting the halls next year. Good luck."

"Thanks." After another glance at the greenhouses Neville continued on his way, leaving Harry alone in the hall to stare out the window. He was only by himself a minute though as Hermione, Ron and Ginny appeared and joined him.

"Hey mate. Saw you slip out after Neville. Had enough too?"

"Oh…uh, yeah. So…the party broken up?"

"Yeah. Everyone's off to whatever. Like Hogsmeade. Fancy a trip?" Harry glanced at the others and could see their decision was made.

"Sure. But let's stop by Hagrid's on the way."

"Okay. Let's go." With Ron and Hermione in the lead, they descended through the castle and out into the day. Trips to Hogsmeade had become more laid back affairs after the end of the war and students, especially DA members, were more or less free to go as they wished. After exiting the main gates however, they turned aside and made their way to Hagrid's cabin. Harry looked past it to the Dark Forest beyond and for once felt not a hint of fear at the place. He had faced everything the Forest could produce and survived. Nothing would now scare him there.

Arriving at the cabin where Witherwings rested and bowed as they passed, Ron knocked loudly on the door. A moment later it opened slowly to reveal the half giant, his eyes a little red, carrying a small, relatively speaking, glass of brandy. "'ello there. Come in." They followed him back into his home and took seats around the large table. He was rather more subdued than normal and just stared at his drink, not really looking at them.

"Hagrid…what's wrong?" His large eyes slowly panned up to Harry.

"Oh…sorry 'bout this. It's just…you see…today is…would have been…Grawp's birthday. Near as I could figure anyway. He was a bit dodgy on it himself."

"Oh…" All four of them were quite for a moment not sure exactly how to respond. Fortunately, Hagrid took the initiative.

"But I've spent enough time mourning my brother. So…one final toast…and I'll have to move on." He rose slowly and headed for a cupboard, glancing out the window for a second to the graveyard. "It's not like I can never visit him." When he returned to the table he carried four small, again relatively, glasses and set the down. Into each he poured a small measure of brandy from the nearby bottle and handed one to each of them. He held his glass aloft, an action the others mimicked uncertainly. "To Grawp. A good friend, a good brother."

"And a fearless warrior," Harry added.

"To Grawp!" Hagrid downed his glass in a gulp while the others each took small sips and had varying reactions to the liquor. Harry set his glass down and pushed it away a little, as did the others.

"Thanks Hagrid. We're going down to Hogsmeade for a bit. Care to come?" The professor shook his head slowly.

"Thank ye but no. I think I'll jut stay here and rest for a bit. Thanks for stoppin' by you lot."

"Any time." Rising, the quartet showed themselves out and after a moment of reflection continued on their journey to Hogsmeade. They joined a stream of students and the odd professor heading down the hill or back to the school. Arriving in town a few minutes later they broke apart as Ron and Hermione headed of to somewhere around the bend and Ginny took off for the Quiddich store, apparently already anticipating being named Captain the following year, leaving Harry to wander the streets alone.

On a whim he headed for the Hog's Head and the barkeep there. Pushing through the door he was greeted by a virtually empty main room that was dimly lit and had only a couple people nursing drinks. They didn't even bother to look up as he entered and took a seat at the bar. It was only a moment before the owner sidled up behind the bar and approached him. "Morning, sir. What can I get…you…?" His eyes drifted over the face and up to the scar. It took him a rather long time to speak again. "Nothing too strong this early I imagine." Harry shook his head slowly.

"No. Nothing in fact. I was instead hoping we could talk."

"Talk? About?"

"Your brother."

"Ah. Well…if it's to be like that…" He stepped to the side and lifted a section of the counter so he could step out. Dropping it back in place he jerked his head toward the rooms on the second floor. Harry rose and followed, stepping silently up the stairs in the too quiet bar. Harry recognized the room they entered as the man closed the door and dropped a silencing ward over it with a wave of his hand. He then turned and gave Harry a bow that betrayed how he, like his brother, was still nimble at his age. "Aberforth Dumbledore at your service Mr. Potter. What might you wish to ask?"

"Um…this is the room where Professor Trelawney…"

"Yes. I though it somewhat appropriate. After all…it all started here." Harry glanced around at the innocuous room that could have been any room in any tavern anywhere in the world. But it had been the one in which his life had been set, for better or worse.

"Yeah… What…uh… What I wanted to ask you though was why you're here…and your brother was Headmaster."

"Oh… You're not the first one to ask that. Please, pull up a chair." Harry did and sat across from him at a small table. "It's been hard all my life being Albus's sibling. You see, people always assume that I was just like my brother." He paused for a moment, a rueful smile passing his lips. "The truth is, I've never been nearly as clever…or as powerful as Albus. Oh, I'm an average wizard and not slow minded, but I had no ability for the plans he wrought or the battles he fought. He was special…as I suspect are you. But here…at the Hog's Head…I'm happy. And I could provide a service to him in having a place he could interview people and a sanctuary should he need it. In fact I was the one who told him about the Professor's job opening. I always knew he would be an excellent professor; it just took a little convincing after the life of action he had lived to that point. But he took it, and we all know how that story went. I was useful, I was happy. Still am. But I'm not my brother."

"I see…" They were both silent for several moments before the younger Dumbledore spoke again.

"They…they say you were with him when he died. Tell me… Did he die well?" Harry was surprised by the question. It had been so long since anyone wanted to talk about anything other than the final battle the memories of the tower a year ago had been pushed to the back of his mind. Then there was what the man meant by 'well'. He took several moments to consider it before nodding slowly.

"Yes. He died protecting people and doing whatever it took to do so." Aberforth's mouth slowly formed into a smile.

"Thank you. That's what I figured." He paused again and cocked his head to the side, as if looking for something in Harry's face. "You know, Albus told me several times and now that you're here I see it too. You've got a touch of greatness about you. You know…he once told me something. Something that at the time I thought he had made up or been mistaken about, but…"

"What was it?"

"When he was young…very young, he met a gypsy who read his fortune. She said, 'you will never die, until you meet your equal'. I think that almost haunted him sometimes. He fought Grindewald thinking he might have found his equal. Of course he beat that dark wizard. Then he thought it was Voldemort. I did to. But Voldemort could never defeat him. 'The only one he ever feared' they called Albus. And it was true. No…I know now…as he later believed…that the equal he was to meet…was you." He fell silent and left Harry in silent shock. He had never thought himself half as strong as Dumbledore…but the Headmaster had thought him his equal?

Aberforth had to ask twice before Harry heard him. "So…anything else?" Harry thought for a moment. He was surprised to have gotten so much out of a short conversation, but all he had really wanted was to meet the man. And thank him. He rose and extended his hand.

"Uh…no. I'm glad to finally meet you and…thanks. For all you've done over the years." Aberforth rose as well and shook.

"It was my pleasure. Now…I've got a bar to run and I imagine you have a few friends waiting for you out there."

"Yeah…I do." Following Aberforth Harry headed down the stairs, passed the bar and out into the street once more to enjoy the rest of his day off.

* * *

Now that NEWTs had come and gone and there was only one full week left in the year, classes for the seventh years involved almost no work or effort. By and large they were lectures about some of the more far fetched and esoteric possibilities that existed within the various fields and applications they may not have thought about before. It got to the point that Professor McGonagall let them go early from Transfigurations on Friday as anyone could see they really weren't even paying attention. Harry rose with the rest to leave when she called him back. "Mr. Potter! A moment of your time."

As the door closed behind the last student he reached her desk. "Yes Professor?" She pulled out a small stack of envelopes bound with twine and handed them over. "What are these?"

"Job offers. From professional Quiddich teams. Nearly every one had sent at least one." Harry's eyes popped wide as he stared down at the stack. _Professional_ teams wanted _him_? "Apparently the scouts saw something they liked. And having Harry Potter on any team is likely to boost attendance. Oh…and these," she pulled out another group, only three this time, "are for Mr. Weasley." Harry took the pack and stuck in his pocket, still staring at the bundle in his hand. "I know you were planning on becoming an Auror, but I'd seriously consider this if I was you. You are an excellent player and it may add a touch of excitement you need to the daily grind." Harry let the idea bounce around his head for several moments.

"Thank you Professor."

"Of course. Now…go on. I'll see you Monday."

"Yes Ma'am." Sliding the packet of letters into his robes he turned and raced out the classroom to find Ron. He managed to track down the red head just a couple corridors away with Hermione. They both turned and waited as he caught up. Once he had walked between them as they strode the corridors, for years in fact if only to keep them from fighting, but now he was pushed off to one side, not wanting to risk breaking the clasped hands that were about as public as the couple made their relationship. Hermione, naturally, noticed his wide eyes first.

"Harry? What is it?" Harry pulled out the three envelopes.

"Here Ron, these are yours."

"Thanks. Who they…from…" His eyes had reached the seals and return addresses and went wide. Color disappeared from his face a moment later, causing Hermione's gaze to dart back and forth between him and the letters, fear at the edge of her eyes.

"Ron? Ron…what is it?" Her evident concern managed to bring him back. His mouth worked silently though and Harry was forced to answer for him.

"Job offers from professional Quiddich teams. There's one from the Cannons in there I think." Hermione's eyes also went wide and she stared down at the envelopes. After a moment she managed to speak.

"But…you're going to be an Auror…right? That's what we talked about." Ron managed to squeeze out a few words.

"Uh…yeah…but…Quiddich! The Cannons!" Any decision was news to Harry. Ron had been bouncing back and forth about what to do to the point he had seriously considered asking his brothers for a job. Though he had started the year with the goal of being an Auror, the opportunities open to him now made him seriously question if that was still what he wanted and how comfortable he would be working for his father. Realizing he would get nothing intelligible from Ron for a few minutes, he instead turned to Hermione.

"So…figured out what you're going to do? You could always join me in Auror training." She glanced up to him.

"So…you are going?"

"I think so. I mean…it's what I've always wanted."

"True." She looked back at the still shell shocked Ron and then back up at him. "Well…I've been offered quite a few positions in fact. The _Prophet_ would like me as a fact checker." Harry gaped in mock surprise.

"They have those?"

"Oddly enough they do. Just what I always wanted: reading other peoples' papers as a career." Harry couldn't help but grin. With the knowledge she had basically spent seven years doing it for them; he didn't need her dripping sarcasm to reveal her thoughts on that idea.

"So that's a 'no' then?"

"Definitely. Actually, the one it looks like I'll take is as a…well…sort of a researcher/problem solver in the ministry. Fudge thinks someone with my mind and knowledge could be useful in the new position he's just created. I must admit, he laid out a very tempting offer."

"Well…as long as you're happy."

"Yeah…" She looked up at Ron and grabbed his arm. "Come on…let's get him up to our room. At least then he won't have people staring at him."

"You got it." Taking Ron's other arm, they managed to get him moving and up the stairs. After he sat down he began going through his trio of letters. Harry stood off to the side with Hermione.

"Like a kid on Christmas morning isn't he?"

"Like Ronald on Christmas morning."

"Fair enough. Say…I was thinking…this is pretty much the last free weekend the four of us are going to have before we finish school and start our careers. Except Ginny of course. I was thinking we could spend it at my place. It's practically deserted now and we could really get some peace and quiet. Besides, I haven't been back there since March, what with Quiddich and all, and I'd kind of like to get used to it as my home."

"Sounds like a good idea to me…" The way she trailed off caught his attention.

"What?"

"Oh…I was…just thinking. When Ron and I get married…we'll need a place to live. I mean, the Burrow's great but…"

"Living with your husband's parents, not so much?"

"Yeah…"

"You're always welcome at my place. Got plenty of room. Just use a good silencing charm." She blushed a little at that and gestured to her room while mumbling.

"I'll…just go pack." She shuffled off while Harry headed out to find Ginny and pack himself. The problem of where his friends would go after their wedding bounced around in his head along with a hundred other thoughts. Finding her just getting out of class he greeted her with a light kiss and offered to walk her to the dorm, which she readily accepted.

"What's up?"

"I was talking to Hermione and we thought it would be a great idea to spend the weekend at my house. It's the last true waste however we want time the three of us will have…probably for quite a while. I wanted to find you so you'd have time to pack before dinner. We'll leave right after." She grinned broadly at the idea.

"Okay! I'll be ready." They walked on for a while in silence before she slowed and turned to him. "So…figured out what you're going to do? After school I mean."

"Well…I was thinking I could just be popular. You, go around, sign autographs, make appearances. Gilderoy seemed to enjoy it." Her look probably could have melted steel had any been between them.

"Ha ha, Professor Lockhart. Seriously though? You still wan to be an Auror?"

"Yeah…I do. And I probably will be but…you see," he pulled out the bundle of letters, "I got these today from professional Quiddich teams so my choice just got a little harder." She stared at the letters for a moment before he put them away.

"Well…I'm sure your make the right choice. Now…I'm going to go pack. Later."

"Bye." They parted with a kiss and Harry headed for his own room to pack his own things.

* * *

Appearing as one in the entryway to Harry's house, they looked around. Surprisingly the rooms were still clean and dust free despite Mrs. Weasley's absence. Harry might have asked Dumbledore about it, but his portrait as still absent at the moment. Apparently he was off visiting somewhere else. Likely one of his frog cards considering how much he liked them. Moments later a clanking of pots drug there attention to the kitchen door. Hermione glanced back at him.

"Harry…were you expecting company?" He shook his head as his wand appeared in his hand.

"Not that I know of. Come on." Taking the lead he began down the steps, his weekend pack over one shoulder and the other holding his wand. He momentarily wished he had grabbed his sword before leaving the school, but it would have been rather impractical to carry. Taking one last breath he kicked open the door and burst through, ready to cast whatever might be needed. Instead of intruders or even Death Eaters, he found a pair of very surprised house elves frozen in mid step as they cleaned a few dishes they must have found somewhere in the attic. Dobby looked up at Harry from beneath a pot.

"Master Harry! Dobby didn't expect you home so soon! School is not over until next week!" Harry stared stupidly for a moment before putting his wand away.

"Uh…yeah. We decided to spend the weekend here Dobby. To relax a bit. But speaking of school…what are you doing here? I thought you two were at Hogwarts until the end of the year." Dobby nodded vigorously, nearly dropping the pot.

"Yes sir! But when Headmistress McGonagall heard we were to come here when the year was over, she let us go early. Isn't that wonderful!" Harry's grin became just slightly fixed.

"Yeah…great."

"Dobby and Winky just finished cleaning the other floors sir and were cleaning these dishes."

"Oh…well…carry on." At the command Dobby continued with the pot over to the sink to rinse. After staring for a moment, Harry shook his head and started back up the stairs. It was weird how he could almost feel the look radiating from Hermione's eyes as she followed him back up. Reaching the entryway once more, he turned to face her. Yep, there was the look.

"You…own a pair of house elves?" He quickly raised his hands defensively.

"No! Well…yes, but no!" Her eyebrow was rising higher and higher as he fumbled for an answer. "They work for me! I hired them to be house elves here! They're employees!" Hermione considered him for another moment before letting the eyebrow slip back down.

"Well…good. Now…I have to go unpack." With a nod she turned and headed up the stairs. With a shrug, Ron followed her, tripping a couple times since it wasn't the stairs he was staring at. Harry watched them go and let out a breath at his escape from her gaze.

"You hired Dobby…and Winky? Are you insane?" He turned to find Ginny staring at him from his side.

"Uh…no? Come on, this place is huge and slightly crazy or not, they are good house elves. Dobby's even become a decent cook." She stared at him for a moment before shrugging.

"I guess so. Well…I'm going to go unpack."

"Good idea." Harry followed her up and tripped a couple times himself.

* * *

(A/N): If you feel it is warranted feel free to review. I welcome any and all opinions. 


	45. Ch 44: A Life Not Predestine

Disclaimer: I own no part of Harry Potter or its associated canon nor, any other already copyrighted material.

(A/N): Well...here it is. The next to last chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 44

**A Life Not Predestine**

Harry was awoken early the next morning by a light tapping on his bedroom door. Rolling to the side his hand landed a half dozen different places on the table before stumbling on his glasses. His other hand had a death grip on his wand. "Just a minute." Pulling on a pair of sweat pants and tucking in the light blue t-shirt he padded over to the door. Pulling it open he blinked a couple times in surprise at finding Remus standing there, looking around a little bit nervously. "Morning sir." The were wolf smiled broadly and focused his attention back on Harry.

"Good morning Harry. I was wondering if you had a minute."

"Uh…yeah. Sure. What do you need?" Again Remus glanced around as if wondering whether he should be here. He shrugged it off though and focused again on Harry.

"Well…I have something for you. Sort of an end of school present." Harry woke up quickly at that and looked around. Nothing was sitting in the hallway and Remus's hands were both empty.

"Okay…and it is?" Remus smiled at Harry's confusion.

"Get dressed and meet me downstairs. It's a bit to large to carry up here."

"O…kay." With a nearly mischievous grin Remus turned and headed for the stairs. Harry watched him for a moment before closing the door and stepping back into his room to find some clothes. Pulling on the swiftly shed jeans and shirt he had worn the previous day, he checked for his wand, cloak and a few other things. Satisfied he was good to go, he slipped on his shoes and headed out.

The house was deathly quiet as he silently descended the stairs and found Remus waiting for him in the entryway. The man gestured his to follow and headed toward the back of the house. Passing down a long hall and by several rooms they came to a back door Harry had barely known was there. Pushing it open, Remus was the first to step into the bright sunlight of early morning. The neighborhood itself was quiet, still waiting to wake up on a Saturday and taking its time. Harry followed him across the relatively small back lawn to a much smaller building that seemed to be no more than a shed with an entry door on the side and its back against the tall picket fence that blocked the yard form curious neighbors.

Lupin shoved the door open with some difficulty and let Harry step in first. It in fact was a shed that was no bigger inside than it looked from without. Dust an inch thick laid over the various tools and bits of lumber and other odds and ends that lined the walls. In the center of the shed though, was one thing Harry couldn't readily identify, covered in a tattered old tarp or blanket. It was this Remus approached and stood beside, his face suddenly growing rather serious.

"Now Harry…I dare say Molly and likely Hermione would frown on giving you this. I can't say your mother…or even James would fully approve either. However, some part of him I believe would want you to have it and more than a little part of Sirius. And since you've been lost both of them, I feel it is my duty as their friend and the last of the Marauders, to see it safely into your hands. So…I present you with…" He grabbed the blanket and yanked it away with a flourish, oddly not disturbing any of the dust. What Harry's eyes found beneath nearly made them pop. He could only stare at it wide eyed as Remus continued. "Sirius's motorbike! Hagrid's took care of it for a while and then I took over a few years ago. And now…it's yours."

Harry slowly approached the bike and looked it over. It looked almost perfectly normal. Well…as normal as a thirty year old motorbike could look in the shed of a magical house belonging to an ancient family line. The only thing that stuck out was a small red button near the right grip that looked to have been added on at a later date. After staring at it for several moments, Harry managed to speak. "Thank you. But…I have no idea how to ride it."

"Don't worry. Neither did Sirius. That's why he charmed it. Almost impossible to crash now…unless you really want to. Go ahead, hop on." After a moment of indecision, Harry did. It was oddly like riding a broom only…more comfortable. "Turn that key." He followed Remus's pointing finger and did so. Though he felt the vibration of the engine, there was barely a hum of noise. He rapidly looked around the bike, wondering if it was broken. "Another one of Sirius's touches. So the muggles wouldn't hear it if he was riding overhead. Speaking of which…this button," he pointed to the ad hoc red button that was very near Harry's right thumb, "controls the flight. Then after that it's like a broom. It can tell where your want to go."

"Whoa…"

"Exactly what your father said when he first saw it. Now…I think it's time to take it for a spin." Remus walked to the back of the shed and grabbed a small handle attached to the wall. Pulling it a second later revealed it to be a sliding door half the width of the wall that opened onto a small gravel path. Harry stared at it surprised for several moments before glancing back to Remus. The man was now holding a helmet. It appeared to be a newer style than the bike and had a flip down visor on the front. "You'll want to wear this. Officers are a bit…particular." He stepped aside and gestured to the opening. "Twist the right grip to accelerate, triggers are the brakes…you'll figure the rest out. Just don't die. That would look really bad in the _Prophet_."

"Oh, thanks. I'll keep that in mind." Harry fumbled with the helmet for a moment before slipping in on and dropping the visor in front of his glasses. With a nod to Remus, he managed to flip the kickstand up into position with his toe. Swallowing hard once more he slowly turned the right grip and let the bike inch forward out of the shed, past Lupin and into the path. Turning sharply he found a long narrow alleyway that ran all the way down the back of the block and to the side street.

Giving the vehicle a little more he held on tight as it picked up speed. It was eerily similar to riding a broom. Reaching the end of the alley he turned onto the side road. He took a couple laps around the block to figure out the signals, speed and brakes before accelerating down a deserted section and pushing the little red button. As if the road had simply started to rise, the bike began to smoothly ascend into the morning sky. Harry began to laugh at the feeling so similar yet different to his Firebolt. He could see now what had possessed his godfather to find this thing and then spend months charming the hell out of it. Flying over the suburbs he tried a few swoops just to see how it would handle. As it turned out, it worked as well as his broom, just slower.

After half an hour of hovering above the treetops, due partly to the fact it took him that long to find his way back to Grimmauld, he slowed down and headed for the alley, making a rather solid landing for his first try. Slowing as he came up to the shack, he pulled in and turned off the engine. A quick glance reveal Lupin had disappeared as he stood from the seat, his legs still a little jittery. Removing the helmet he hung it off the handlebar and closed the shed door. A locking spell automatically fell on it as he exited the deserted shed and closed the entry door after one last glance at his newest possession. Heading slowly back to the house as his legs readjusted to firm ground beneath them, he pushed through the back door and headed for the kitchen.

Finding only a plate of muffins he grabbed a couple and headed back up to his room. He needed a shower and a change of clothes. The rest of the house also seemed deserted as he climbed the stairs to his room. Finishing one of the muffins he set the other on the desk to eat after his shower. Taking a moment to stretch he pulled out some clothes from the wardrobe and headed for his private bathroom.

Standing under the water in the shower he let his mind wander to the transition he was about to make from Hogwarts student to adult. He would go from being Harry Potter the boy who lived to Harry Potter the Auror. Or Quiddich player. Maybe he could make both work. That would be a crazy schedule. But it wasn't like he had a lot else to do anymore. He had defeated Tom, saved the school and found the girl of his dreams. Now it would just be another year before she was out of school as well. He wondered for a moment how she would do without him, her brother and Hermione there to overshadow her.

Drawing a hand across the mirror, Harry slipped on his glasses and picked up the comb. There wasn't much he could do of course, but he could at least make sure it didn't dry tangled. Deciding it was as good as it was going to get, he set the comb aside and hung a rolled towel around his neck and down his bare chest to catch the drips while pulling on a fresh pair of jeans. Double checking his wand was there he padded back to the door and out to his room on bare feet.

Glancing up he was slightly surprised to see Ginny sitting on the side of his bed and finishing off the last of his second muffin. She looked up and met his eyes a moment later while wiping a crumb off her sleeveless white shirt and cutoff jeans. "Good morning." She was also padding around in bare feet this morning. Harry matched her smile.

"Morning. You're up early." She shrugged in response and looked off toward the window.

"It's such a nice morning and it's the last one I'll have before going back to the Burrow so I thought I'd better enjoy it."

"Makes sense." Harry noticed she was studiously avoiding looking at him and decided to grab a shirt. "So…what do you want to do today?" He turned to the wardrobe and began looking for a shirt. Pulling the towel from his neck he tossed it toward the hamper.

"Well…we could go to Diagon alley or…" He heard the small gasp in her lungs followed by the sound of her standing and taking a couple steps toward him. He looked back over his shoulder.

"What?" She walked slowly closer staring at his shoulder. He follower her gaze to the pair of circular scars that would likely never look normal again set several inches apart on his back. In a moment she was close enough to touch him and one finger reached out.

"Are these where…"

"Nagini sank her fangs in. Yeah." He felt his fingers make contact and trace the edges of the scar tissue.

"Does…does it hurt?"

"No. Not any more." He realized she was standing on her tip toes to see and crouched a little. This time it was he who gasped as her fingers left the bite marks and began trailing down his back, instead tracing the edges of muscles built hard from months of training. Every line sent little lightning bursts of excitement across his nerves. After several moments her touch reached his lower back and switched back from a caress to inspection. This time she had found a much lighter but much longer scar wrapped around his side.

"And this…" He could hear the trepidation in her voice as she began tracing the white line of the healed scar around his torso. He slowly turned into her touch to find her eyes waiting, just a hint of fear in them. Seeing his gaze though, it quickly disappeared and they quickly matched the forming smile on her face. He couldn't help himself and leaned in to kiss her. When he pulled back a little he found her smile had changed again and a light had appeared in her eyes that he remembered very well indeed.

A heartbeat later he felt the pull at the waistband of his pants as she lead him backward toward the bed. For the first time he didn't resist her movements, he had no reason to now. He could see the slight nervousness in her eyes. He felt it in his own. There was also excitement, anticipation, anxiety and, more than the rest, love. She fell back onto the bed began crawling backward, him in hot pursuit. His hand tossed his wand to the desk, sealed the door and dropped a silencing spell over the room in one smooth motion. Her eyes followed as the spell was cast. "Even Dumbledore couldn't get through that."

"What about Hermione?" He paused to consider it for a moment before shaking his head and returning his attention to her. The stretching caused her shirt to crawl up her stomach and reveal a couple inches of bare flesh. Harry chose this as the place to start his explorations.

There was no skill to either of their action. It was all instinct, the desire to explore and enjoy the driving forces to every movement. Every touch was slow though making this time special, sacred, if only to them. He paused only once as he hovered over her. "Ginny? Uh…wait a minute…"

"I've been waiting for nine months Potter, I'm not waiting anymore."

"But…it's what could come along in nine months that I'm concerned about."

"Don't worry. Potion. Took it this morning."

"But…how did you…?"

"You really want to talk about this now?"

"Good point." And that was it for the talking for most of the day. The first time was awkward, unskilled but thoroughly enjoyable. The second time was better. By the fourth they had a definite cadence.

Several hours later Harry glanced down at the blurry top of her head where she was laying against his chest, recovering, an idiot grin fixed on his face. After a moment he felt her move to look back at him and heard her voice. "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh…about how terrible it's going to be with you at school and me at Auror training." She considered this for a moment while making small circles on his chest with her hand.

"You're right. That's going to be torture. But we do have Christmas break."

"True…but still…that's a long time."

"Well then. We'd best make use of the time we have."

* * *

Sunday they also spent much of the time together, but this time it wasn't about them, it was about Harry putting to rest one last thing. They left the house early before either of the others was up and had only a rudimentary, if large, breakfast prepared by Winky before setting out. Shunning the Knight Bus or apperation in favor of less magical means, they hopped on a bus and began there journey. It was quiet as they rode, Harry mostly staring straight ahead in fixed concentration while she held his hand and waited.

From bus to depot and back to bus they traversed much of London on their way to their destination. The closer they got the firmer the look on Harry's face became and more than once his hand reached for a sword that wasn't there and gripped his wand up his sleeve. Each time Ginny squeezed his hand to help him relax, something that seemed rather effective.

Eventually they reached the stop they sought and stepped off onto the curb. Harry took a deep breath as Ginny looked around at the nearly identical houses that lined the road. Harry's eyes fixed on the one directly ahead and flashed to the side for just a moment to see the sparkling car parked there. His grip on her hand tightened as he reached the stoop and knocked on the door to the freshly rebuilt Number 4 Privet Drive. He was once again forced to wait several moments as the heavy reports of his uncle's steps made there way up the hall and Vernon pulled open the door, shocked and stunned to find Harry standing there. Before the man could rant, scream or demand, Harry spoke, his tone low and calm, betraying none of the desire he felt to flatten the relative again.

"Is Petunia here?" Vernon managed to recover from his shock and shout back.

"What are you doing here? You swore you'd never come back!"

"I asked if Petunia was here."

"After everything you've done to us I should-" He was oddly cut off by a small hand on his shoulder. He stepped aside a moment later to reveal his wife, no less surprised to see Harry. Never the less she managed to speak in her usual soft tone.

"Yes?" Harry hesitated for only a moment before responding.

"He'd dead. It's over." She took a moment to realize what he meant and then a wave of relief seemed to pass over her. Taking a breath she nodded firmly.

"Thank you." He nodded as well and her gaze settled on Ginny. With more civility than Harry though possible, she smiled a little. "I'm sorry…I don't believe we've met."

"Oh…Ginny Weasley. I'm Harry's girlfriend." Petunia looked slightly surprised at this new and Vernon was too shocked for words.

"Oh…" Harry looked over the couple one last time, again trying and failing to see something of his mother in his aunt. He glanced past them to the cupboard that was once his home…and then he turned away from that part of his life forever.

"Goodbye. I doubt we'll ever meet again. Have a good life." Ginny seemed shocked at the ice cold finality of his voice, but that was all right. His relatives were similarly struck silent as he walked away with the red head at his side and headed for the nearest bus stop. Harry felt a weight release from his shoulders as finally letting go of that part of his existence and moving on with his real family at his side.

* * *

Tuesday dawned crisp, clear and bright. After the aura of darkness that had hung over the school for much of the year it was a fitting way for it to end. Today was the last day of class for the students of Hogwarts, the last day Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the man who defeated Voldemort and (as some were christening him) the savior of the magical world would reside within its walls. A gathering of unprecedented scope had been planned to commemorate the event. Hundreds of gleaming white chairs sat in neat rows in the main courtyard facing a dais and the school beyond.

Along the raised platform sat two dozen chairs for staff and honored guests to sit in for the coming ceremony. A dozen tables sat end to end on either side awaiting the feast the house elves had prepared. A section near the back had been roped off for the numerous press members who had requested permission to come. A lone Auror cast a long shadow that swept across the seats as he patrolled the outer wall. Soon the sun would clear the walls and illuminate the entire set up, soon after which the students would begin to file down to take their seats.

For now though they were just waking up and groggily dressing in their best before making their ways down to the Hall. The entire Seventh year was walking on clouds with the knowledge that they would be officially ending their Hogwarts tenure this afternoon. There were more than a few tears at the thought of leaving their second, or in some cases first, home, but the prospect of the future also shone brightly in the same eyes. Harry let the last seven years wash over him as he lead the quartet through the main doors to the chairs. He could feel Ginny's hand wrapped in his, her thumb making little circles that sent sparks through his body.

He furiously pushed the thoughts that lead to aside though so he could focus on the coming ceremony. This time the students were arranged by year with the soon to be leaving in the front row. After escorting Ginny to her seat, Harry took his near the other two. Slowly over the next few minutes the rest of the chairs filled with students, parents, observers from the magical community and just about anyone else who wanted to attend. The chairs on the dais filled up as well with the staff on one wing and Ministry officials, including Arthur Weasley, on the other. The elaborate podium sat silently and waited for its first speaker. Harry glanced around as the last people found their seats.

The press area was packed with reporters and the occasional photographer taking pictures every few moments. In one corner of the seats there was a gap between the returned seventh year Slytherins with their guard and the rest of the crowd. Draco sat stoically, his eyes barely shifting from their dead ahead stare. Harry's eyes only lingered on him for a moment though before sweeping back up to the dais. The crowd slowly quieted as Headmistress McGonagall rose from her seat and headed for the podium, a sheaf of papers in her hand. Touching her wand to her throat, she looked out over the assembled witches and wizards.

"Good morning. Thank you for coming to celebrate this, the last day of school for these students of Hogwarts." Her hand swept the seventh years as the crowd applauded. "For seven years I've watched this class grow, learn and change from the eleven year olds I placed the Sorting Hat on to the strong, confident, shining examples of witches and wizards that sit before you today. More than any time in recent memory, these students have been challenged with nearly insurmountable odds and every time they have shown the strength to persevere." He tone lowered a little. "Also for the first time in recent memory, students were lost from this class and did not live to see this day. They will be remembered in each student who leaves these grounds as a full fledged members of the magical world.

"Those very same battles that cost us so many of our own however, also brought glory to others who lived. Because of that, I now present Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge and the Director of Magical Law Enforcement Arthur Weasley. Gentlemen?" She stepped aside and returned to her seat as the pair rose and approached. Fudge carried what appeared to be a very long scroll and Arthur held a large ornate box with an intricate M stylized on the front. He stood a little behind and opened the top of the box as the Minister reached the podium. Unrolling the scroll a little in front of him, he looked over the crowd.

"Good morning. Just over two months ago this school was the site of the greatest clash of magical battle in a thousand years. Forces darker than night assailed these walls and were repelled. They were defeated by a relatively small group of witches and wizards who were willing to give there lives to protect this institution and save the magical world. Some were called upon to make exactly that sacrifice, that last full measure of devotion, and they did it unflinchingly so that others could live. I rise now, with my associate Arthur Weasley to honor these brave souls, many of whom are with us today. Would you please come up as I read your name?

"First, to all the people who fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, it is my very great honor to present the Order of Merlin Third Class." Much of the crowd was stunned by this announcement but nonetheless began clapping loudly as he read off the names, one by one, of all the students, Aurors, Order members and others that had fought on that day. As each name was called they rose and ascended the dais, or walked over from their seat on it, for Arthur to pin the medal on their robes and shake hands with the Minister. Some were awarded posthumously and presented to parents, relatives or, in Colin's case, a surviving sibling. The last of these to be named were the trio themselves and they approached as a group. Harry could see the pride in Arthur's eyes as he pinned the medal on each of their chests. After again taking their seats under a hail of flashbulbs they waited as he cleared his throat.

"The thanks or a grateful community for your work. Now…there are those among the group I have just named that went even further to protect and save their family…their friends…people they'd never even met. They defended the school on numerous occasions and even went to the Ministry itself to bring the battle to Voldemort. We now honor them with the Order of Merlin, Second Class." Once again he listed names, this time the roster of Dumbledore's army. Each rose to receive their second medal of the day, to even more applause. The trio was once again last only this time it was joined by Professor Keystone. With sunglasses instead of the usual black cloth he looked almost normal, except for the way his head didn't move around to scan the crowd. Again taking their seats under a hail of flashes they waited for the Minster to continue.

"We at the Ministry are indebted to you. You saved many of our lives and made our reopening possible. Thank you." A round of applause followed before he moved on to the last part. "And finally, to some very special, nay exemplary witches and wizards…it is my honor to present the Order of Merlin…First Class." The crowd was dead silent as he stretched out the moment. "First…for her skill in leading the students of Hogwarts both in training and in battle, we present the Order of Merlin to Miss Ginevra Weasley!" She rose and strode confidently to the dais where her father positively beamed while pinning on the third metal. "Second…for his masterful strategic skill planning the battle and standing at his friends' side for seven years, we present the Order of Merlin to Mr. Ronald Weasley!" Ron also rose and was met by his beaming father to receive his award.

"Next…for her outstanding metal capabilities and research with which the victory would not have been possible as well as here assistance to her closest friends ever since coming to the magical world, we present the Order of Merlin to Miss Hermione Granger!" As she blushed slightly and climbed the dais Harry glanced back to find her parents, making a rare visit to the magical world, on their feet and clapping despite not really understanding the award their daughter was getting. After a moment she too returned to her seat and the crowd waited with baited breath for what they were all sure would be the next name on the list. They weren't disappointed. "And finally…for his strength and leadership throughout the year both on the battlefield and off and for his work to ensure the survival of the magical world…we present the Order of Merlin, First Class to Mr. Harry Potter!" The crowd exploded as Harry rose and climbed the dais to accept his award. He turned to meet a hail of flashes as he headed of his seat. Instead though the Minister caught his sleeve and gestured for him to stay. He did so and waited.

"But…we aren't quite finished yet. We have two last awards to hand out." He reached into the box and pulled out two final medals, after which Arthur closed it and set it aside. "Mr. Potter…for seven years you and Professor Albus Dumbledore have fought Voldemort, time and again standing against him and stopping his attacks, even when you had to stand alone between his forces and the rest of us. Through your work and dedication we were saved from the threat of Voldemort when you brought a final end to him. Though it is barely a drop of gratitude next to the ocean debt we all owe both of you, please accept this Order of Merlin in recognition of your work and posthumously for Professor Dumbledore." Harry nodded and waited in place as Fudge personally pinned both on his robes, one lower than the rest for Dumbledore. More photographs nearly blinded him as he staggered back to his seat under the thunderous tumult of cheering. Cornelius and Arthur returned to their seats as McGonagall returned to the podium.

"Well…what more can really be said about these students. They have each had incredible careers here at Hogwarts and I am proud to have taught each of them. Now they pass from this school for the last time as students and become fully trained adults in the magical world. They are the cornerstone upon which the next generation of us will be built and that future looks bright indeed." She paused for a moment and looked over the crowd. "And now, I say for the last time as your teacher…class dismissed." Thunderous applause greeted this pronouncement and the crowd exploded into cheers. Soon everyone was mingling and offering congratulations or posing for pictures while talking to relatives and friends. The suddenly filled tables to either side pulled people away from the chairs so they could dance themselves to the sides or disappear to provide room.

After a couple hours spent talking to various people, Harry felt the need for some privacy and drifted out the main gate, surprisingly attracting no attention despite the nearby huddle of reporters. Many of them were trying to make sure they got each of the Order winners' names correct. With the distraction he slipped out and idly made his way toward the lake. Unsurprisingly he found himself soon standing beside the white tomb of Dumbledore and looking at the surrounding scenery. His had rose and rested against the white marble, somehow still feeling a connection to his year gone instructor. After a moment he spoke, not caring if the man could no longer hear him.

"Well…I did it. I beat Tom. Just like you said I would. I needed a lot of help…also as you knew, but we managed. We saved the world. Your plan worked. Maybe not exactly how you intended…but it worked. Thank you." He paused for a moment before reaching down to his chest and removing the lower medal. Extending his hand again he pressed it against the stone. Warmth came from it as he cast a small transfiguration spell. When his hand slid to the side, the medal was set firmly into the tomb. "That's yours. We both have two now. Not really equal to all you've done for them over the years…but it is something. Something for me as well. Something for my trials and triumphs and all I've gained."

The years at Hogwarts danced before him. As each passed his mind picked out the things he had gained that had led to this moment. First was the greatest having gifted him his wand which had saved his life, his house which had built his character and his two closest friends, without which he never would have survived to see this day. Second year he acquired another powerful tool, the Sword of Godric Gryffindor which had also saved him and brought him victory. Third year had brought his Firebolt and his godfather, both of which had again been key. In fourth year he had gained both the most important and most horrible of his presents so far. With Tom's resurrection he had gained his enemy, the man he must kill…or die at the hands of. Over the course of fifth year he had build his group of Allies, the very same that stood with him in the final battle. The last two years though…they had been critical. In sixth he had finally found the knowledge, with the aid of the man entombed next to him, of how to defeat Tom. At the last, this year, he had gained the weapon that allowed his victory…his love for Ginny.

"I…I don't know if we'll meet again…but I hope we do so I can thank you for all you've done for me and my family over the years. I'm leaving the school now…but I know you will always watch over it, as you always watched over me. Goodbye Professor. Until we meet again." Harry let his hand fall from the stone and turned away toward the lake. After a short walk he stopped at the shore and stared out over the water that had nearly been the death of him three years earlier. It might have been ten or fifteen minutes before his silent reverie was disturbed, but he didn't mind when the voice reached him.

"Harry?" He turned and smiled as Ron and Hermione approached, hand in hand. "You okay?" The concern she showed on so many occasions was once again present, but dimmed by his smile. "You disappeared and we were wondering…"

"Yeah. I just wanted to a moment alone. To say goodbye and all. So…how are you two doing?"

"Pretty good. I think my mum's finally gotten over the shock that I'm engaged. Took her a lot longer than Ronald's parents."

"Well…they've spent a lot more time around us haven't they? Way they were talking they probably expected it."

"Probably Ron. So…you two set a date?" They glanced nervously at each other. Ron managed to stutter out an answer first.

"Oh…we were thinking something in the summer…like mid July. Worked out pretty well for Bill."

"Makes sense. Oh…speaking of which…" Harry reached into his robes and searched the pockets for a moment before producing a thick envelope. "I have an early wedding present for you. If you want it that is. I want you to know I will completely understand if you don't." He handed it over and Hermione opened it slowly, cautious of what it might contain. Pulling out a few folded sheets of paper she opened them up and scanned the first one. Her eyes went quickly wide as she did so, as did Ron's at a slower pace. Hers darted between the sheet and Harry multiple times before she could speak.

"Harry…this is…this is too much."

"If you want it…it's yours." Ron this time managed to respond.

"Harry…this is the deed to your parents' house. We couldn't take this."

"Sure you can. You'll need a place to live after the wedding, it's in a muggle neighborhood so you can get some peace from the magical world and most importantly…I already have a house and I'll know this one is in good hands. I don't think I could live there myself…but if you two want it…" They stared at each other, stunned for several moments before Harry could see a silent conversation raging in their eyes. After a minute they seemed to come to and agreement and Hermione gave an infinitesimal nod.

"Thank you Harry. It's so much…"

"You're my friends and it's the least I can do. Enjoy your new house. The Fidelus charm should have worn off by now so you should be careful about apperating in." A moment later he responded to the hug Hermione had crushed him in and shared a nod with Ron. After folding the papers and carefully placing them in her robes, Hermione returned her gaze to him.

"So…are you going to come back to the party?"

"Yeah. You two go on ahead. I'll be there in a couple minutes." They nodded and headed back to the gate, again hand in hand, stopping for just a second to say hi to Ginny, now coming toward him. His smile widened as she reached him and they embraced.

"Hello loverboy." Harry reflexively checked to make sure Ron was out of ear shot before returning his eyes to hers.

"Hello." He pulled her into a light kiss and forced his hands to stay firmly planted at her sides. Pulling back he held up a finger in notice. "Ah! Just remembered something. With all the anagrams I've had to deal with I figured I'd play with a few others. So…take a look." Pulling out his wand, he released golden ribbons that drew up perfectly to spell GINEVRA WEASLEY in the air above them. She cocked and eyebrow in annoyance at her given name.

"Okay…and?"

"Watch." He flicked his wand and the letters melted around each other to form four new words. A VERY WISE ANGEL now hung in the air above them for a moment before he let it vanish. "Must say…I completely agree with that." She smiled and kissed him again, this time pulling back and looking him square in the eye.

"So…what next?" He smiled broadly and turned to face the school, taking in all of its majesty in one sweeping glance, all of its beauty not holding a candle to hers as he draped an arm across her shoulders and pulled her close.

"Next? Next we go back to the party. Then I get to find out what it feels like to be a true adult wizard and live without a prophecy trying to guide my steps. It's a path we'll walk together…no matter what." He smiled again and pulled her a little closer. "Next…is life."

* * *

(A/N): Happy?

(A/N): If you feel it is warranted feel free to review. I welcome any and all opinions.


	46. Epilogue: The Man Who Lives

Disclaimer: I own no part of Harry Potter or its associated canon nor, any other already copyrighted material.

(A/N): As has been so famously said 'All good things…_must_ come to an end.' So I now present the last chapter of 'Harry Potter and the Second War'. Enjoy.

XXXXXXX

Chapter 45

**The Man Who Lives**

_Fifteen Months Later…_

Harry leaned against the wall of the Burrow and stared up into the beautiful cloudless sky, a psychotically wide grin on his face. It was coming up on noon of August sixth and the weather couldn't be nicer if he had charmed it to be so. Not that he had any skill when it came to weather charms. Angie, his chaser teammate on the Cannons, had a way with them though. Now if only she was allowed to make it stop raining during their matches… A stray cloud raced across the blue propelled by a light breeze that nicely took the edge off the day's warmth.

He could still feel the slight twitch from the wrist he had sprained in their final game of the season when he nabbed the snitch against a set of bleachers. The mind wrenching agony of the moment had been mitigated considerably by the fact that snag had won them the national championship. And he plenty of time to heal before the tryouts for the one year delayed World Cup season started. Having been the champions, everyone on the team, especially their much hyped Keeper would be a shoe in for the national team. Harry nearly laughed at the possibility of competing in the World Cup finals. He hadn't had much luck there as a spectator.

Fortunately, this time he was far better prepared should anything go awry. His Auror certification would testify to that as surely as his arrest record. He had completed the Ministry's training in just under a year, credit for bringing in most of the remaining Death Eaters with Ron, Hermione and Ginny's help speeding his progress along considerably. By the time he was a certified Auror and had taken his place in the ranks of the reorganized Office, they had brought in or executed every Death Eater that had escaped the final battle. None claimed they had been under the Imperius Curse this time. The mountain of evidence provided by Parkinson and Malfoy had seen to it that that claim would never stand.

Incorporating time for Auror training, hunting rouge Eaters, Quiddich and spending time with his friends had been a daunting task though, surprisingly, it was still less exhausting than seventh year had been. The only difference was that this time, he didn't have Hermione to make sure he got everything done, though Ginny had been keeping up the pressure through her weekly letters. Though it tore them apart, they had agreed to stay somewhat separated during her last year at school. They both had things to focus on and didn't need the distraction. A couple stolen days here and a week over the holidays saw them through as she finished near the top of her class and he finished up with Tom's followers.

He glanced down at his immaculate dress robes and noticed a flash of red hair out of the corner of his eye. Given the height it was at there was only one person that could own that head. Pushing away from the wall, he smiled warmly as his two best friends approached. Hugging Hermione and shaking Ron's hand firmly, he looked them over. He hadn't seen either since the championship celebration two months back. It was the longest they had gone with out visiting in years, but it was kind of hard with two of them out of the country.

"Hey mate."

"Hi Harry."

"Ron, Hermione. Good to see you."

"You're a sight for sore eyes yourself mate. So…how you doing?"

"Good. Been really busy lately. And you two?"

"Really good. Been busy ourselves. In fact…Hermione has something she wants you to see." He turned to her as Harry cocked and eyebrow in curiosity. Oddly, Hermione colored a little and dug into her handbag.

"Really…? And what might that be?" Her hands came out a moment later with what appeared to be the rough draft of a manuscript, bound weakly in a leather sheath. This ought to be interesting. After finishing Hogwarts Hermione had put the massive amount of knowledge to work as a writer as well as working at the Ministry and the three she had done were each bestsellers. The first _A Muggle's Guide to the World of Magic_ had nearly become required reading for first year muggle born students not just in England, but across Europe. Her more lighthearted follow up, _A First Year's Guide to Hogwarts_, was under serious consideration to be made part of the official book list for all first year students. Her most recent _Magical Beings and Their Rights_, had been less well received by many older wizards, but had gained a strong following in the younger generations.

"Now…I didn't really want to show you this yet…and I'm not even sure I would try to get it printed, even _if_ you approve. I just sort of felt the need to write it." Even more curious than he had been before, Harry carefully took hold of the sheath and turned it around. Glancing up he noticed odd apprehension in her eyes before retuning his focus to the cover and slowly opening it. Inside he found a title page that shocked his eyes wide open.

**The Man  
Who Lives**

_A biography of  
Harry Potter_

_by  
Hermione Weasley_

Before he could continue, she spoke quickly, as if trying to explain herself. "I know a dozen companies have been pestering you for your story. I just thought this way you'd have control over it. If you don't mind me writing it that is. It's just a working title. I can change it if you want. Or just burn the thing…" He raised his hand slowly to silence her. This hadn't been what he was expecting, but it made sense. He had received half a dozen renewed requests for his life story in the last month. He turned the page and found the table of contents, only partially filled in.

1. Tom Marvolo Riddle

2. Lilly and James

3. His Mother's Blood

4. The Philosopher's Stone

5. The Chamber of Secrets

6. The Prisoner of Azkaban

7. –

There were a number of possible titles for his fourth year that had been crossed out, sometimes furiously, and it appeared she still hadn't settled on one. Harry, still stunned, flipped past the opening and through a few pages as the book detailed the life of Tom Riddle and then his parents before moving on to his own adventures. His eyes slowly rose to find Hermione shifting her feet nervously, awaiting his reaction. A smile slowly spread across his face and lessened her anxiety considerably.

"Hermione…this is perfect." She smiled quickly at his approval.

"You really think so! I didn't really want to show it to you but Ronald kept insisting and…" His raised hand again cut her off as he handed the manuscript back.

"You'll do fine. You know I completely trust you to handle this. I'm no writer, and I can't think of anyone I'd rather have write this. Let me know when you finish. Though with your job at the Ministry…I suppose it will be a while." She again looked slightly nervous, as did Ron. "What?" His eyes bounced back and forth between them, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Well…I sort of…quit." Harry wasn't entirely sure why, but it didn't actually surprise him. Though she had professed great enjoyment of her job in the few times they had talked about it, she also mentioned that it was becoming repetitive. On one occasion she had mentioned that her task of sharing knowledge within departments could have been accomplished by a bulletin board. After a moment he gestured for her to continue. "Well…Ronald already works with you in the Auror Corps and it was just becoming long hours and the same thing over and over…" Ron chimed in as she trailed off.

"Plus…this is a lot less stressful. Don't want her overworking her self." Harry was mildly surprised by this statement. It wasn't that Ron didn't care about his wife, but trying to be protective to Hermione was something you just didn't do, even if you were married to her. Then Harry noticed Hermione was accepting the statement and caught, out of the corner of his eye, the slight movement as her had reflexively moved toward her stomach. What the…? Then the pieces clicked together in a bizarre shape he hadn't expected. He slowly pointed to her.

"Wait a minute…are you…?" A broad smile broke across her face followed by a slow nod. Ron positively beamed at her confirmation and Harry's mouth hit the ground. "Wow…you two…pregnant…" Harry shook himself out his stupor and offered his hand. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you."

"Thanks mate."

"You two don't waste any time do you?" Ron shrugged his shoulders as Hermione grinned.

"If we're anything like Arthur and Molly, it's just the first of many." Ron got a far away look in his eye at his wife's words and smiled again. Harry could almost see the visions of a bunch of red headed kids bouncing before his eyes. "That reminds me…we were planning on expanding the house and wanted to make sure it's okay with you." Harry grinned at that.

"Hermione…it's your house and you can do anything with it you want. Okay?" She nodded a second later. Good. Now…" Harry glanced around for a moment before looking down at his watch and noticing the time. "Hermione…you better get going. We'll be ready to go in just a few minutes." Harry smiled as musicians began to tune up in the background. She nodded and surprisingly kissed him on the cheek.

"Good luck." She headed off to fins her place leaving the pair of them alone. Divested of his wife, Ron's thought of course turned to Quiddich. Becoming Keeper for the Cannons had only intensified his love for the game. Harry jerked his head to the side and they began walking as the taller man spoke.

"So…how's the wrist?" There was more than just friendly concern here; it was also concern for his star teammate. Passing an oddly empty white chair, Harry extended his arm and rotated his hand.

"Much better. For one I can wave without agonizing pain. Be ready to go in time for the Cup." Ron let out an audible breath of relief. Harry stopped and turned on the spot while Ron moved past him and stood shoulder to shoulder. "So…you're alright with all of this…right? I was sure you were going to kill me when you found out we-"

"It's fine. Trust me. That was just me being…me. Dad's okay with it…who am I to say different." The music changed as Harry released a breath of relief. He had thought as much, but now was the first chance he'd had to ask directly. Ron had gotten his certification as an Auror just a few weeks after he had and then had taken his wife to the continent for a vacation to celebrate. It had left Harry and Ginny to deal with the last group of Eaters themselves, but a few DA members including Neville on holiday from Hogwarts and Luna who had taken up as a reporter for the Quibbler as well as a few others had made a welcome appearance and the fight had been over nearly before it began.

Harry glanced at his watch again. Yeah…right about now Pansy would be meeting Draco at the gates of Azkaban before he headed home to try and rebuild his life. After just over a year in prison the fallen student was being quietly released today on good behavior in a well timed bit of misdirection. It would be surprising if anyone even noticed amid the rest of the media buzz today. Harry instinctively checked for his wand as he always did at any though of the Death Eaters. Shaking the thought as Hermione and Luna passed him he instead let his eyes wander up the clear path before him as the music changed again, this time a steady march.

A slow grin formed on his face. Or rather, would have if not for the fact his jaw had hit the ground. His Seeker eyes rapidly traced every line and every part of the incredible white wedding dress from the ruffled edges to the shoulders set off by the red waves of Ginny's hair. Had he been able to look elsewhere he might have seen the crowd standing and similarly looking bewitched or the single tear on Molly's face that Arthur was wiping away, but his eyes could only seek one target and they locked onto her as she slowly glided up the aisle and closer to him.

Due to the huge number of people that were attending, even after trimming out three times as many requests, the aisle stretched on past dozens of rows of white chairs and it was in fact a rather long walk. Her eyes were similarly locked onto his as she walked and he could see the smile radiating from her lips even at the distance. He could tell she was fighting the urge to break into a run and maintain a stately glide up to the altar. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, she drew closer and in a moment that lasted a thousand years, was at his side. It took every ounce of Harry's will not to break tradition and kiss her right there.

XXXXXXX

The ceremony, long as may have been for others, passed in the blink of an eye for the couple at the altar and it was only the presentation of Mr. Harry and Mrs. Ginevera Potter that brought them back to the present amid the clapping and outright cheering from friends and family all around them. The one official and three press photographers that had been allowed in snapped away like madmen apparently trying to capture every second of the ceremony. The Press reporters were more reserved than usual, for once honoring the boundaries that had been set by Harry. He suspected the threat of their violent expulsion and destruction of their photographs had gone a long way toward compelling compliance.

Shooting back down the aisle at a run while laughing like madmen, the pair quickly arrived at the reception area Mrs. Weasley had set up much like the previous summer for Ron and Hermione's wedding and the summer before for Bill and Fleur. Waiting for the rest of the wedding party to assemble around them they then went through the routine of greeting each gust that approached. Harry mentally reproached himself for a light breakfast as his eyes kept drifting over to the long tables loaded with huge portions of Mrs. Weasley's cooking. Dobby and Winky had been helping for days to make sure there was enough for the multitude of guests.

After hundreds of handshakes and well wishes the crowd finally thinned out and the pair was allowed to drift over to the table themselves and get some lunch. A trickle of guests continued as they sat with the rest of the wedding party and ate. As Harry picked through the food and traded stories and greetings with those around him his eyes slowly scanned the crowd and took in the groups of people that had gathered and were intermingled across the yard.

Closest to the house was most of the family he was now officially and legally part of. The Weasleys were gathered around the matriarch of the family who was holding Marie on her lap and gently rocking the child. Marie was the first of Bill and Fleur and had both her angelic face and Bill's fierce red hair. Both parents stood protectively over Molly's shoulders, watching their infant. She was the youngest Weasley…for now. When the news of Ron and Hermione's coming child broke that would change. Percy stood nearby with a rare smile on his lips. He had made up with the family but still had a 'by the book' fell that kept him a little apart from his siblings.

The now retired Order of the Phoenix members had unconsciously gathered nearby and were chatting amongst themselves about this and that. They looked oddly like the picture Ginny had taken at the last meeting, a copy of which now sat next to the one of his parents in his room. They would all go silent for a half second every now and then and Harry knew someone had mentioned a fallen comrade. Kingsley stood off to one side of the group listening intently and smiling. He had taken up the Defense teaching position for the last year though Harry had heard someone else was stepping in for him this year. Again the 'curse' continued. He also noticed Lupin giving Tonks nervous looks occasionally and worked out that each of these was directly preceded by her glancing over to Marie and smiling to herself. Forcing himself not to laugh, Harry let his eyes continue on.

The DA was gathered around a couple large tables, some seated, some standing, some sitting on chair backs, and laughing loudly. There was also a photograph of them sitting in his room. They were now all watching as Neville animatedly retold what appeared to be one of their adventures with occasional help from the others. After taking the assistant professorship at Hogwarts he had become an altogether better public speaker and was now widely sought as the life of the party with his stories and jokes. Luna had her usual half gone expression as she watched and corrected the occasional point. Harry had thought for the longest time something would develop there but Neville had told him recently that she was just a little too far out there for him. Harry hadn't written the idea off though, there was a connection there.

Of course, that could have been said for most of the Dumbledore's Army Members. That bond had shown it's strength the previous March when they had gathered for a private remembrance of fallen friends. The entire magical community had celebrated the day of course and they had been part of the festivities but for a couple hours that afternoon they had also taken somber time to gather at the school and to remember those not with them. The large white granite monument that now stood in one corner of the graveyard inscribed with the names of all who had fallen to Tom's reigns of terror was something none of them could look at with out recalling the faces of their classmates and coming close to tears. They had sworn to meet there every year until they died. It was a vow Harry knew none of them would ever break.

Seamus and Dean stood near him, watching with rapt attention. They too had joined the Auror Corps and would be finishing their training soon. Dean and Lavender was a couple no one had seen coming but it seemed to work out despite her work at St. Mungo's almost in direct opposition to his as a fighter. Pavarti had followed her sister to Diagon Alley where they both worked as sales witches and seemed to be rather happy. The rest of his year had spread out as well from Sally-anne Perks working for the _Prophet_ to Justin Finch-Fletchley who had garnered a job in the Department of Mysteries that he naturally couldn't talk about. And now Ginny's classmates would be spreading out as well. McGonagall had been right; they were the cornerstone of the rebuilt magical world.

Moving on he found his friends from the Ministry and specifically the reelected Minister Fudge. The man raised his glass in salute before turning his attention back to Arthur. He had proven an amazingly able leader over the last year and his past transgressions had been all but forgiven by the public. One of the hardest decisions he had had to make was what to do with the Inferi that had assaulted the school. In the end they had decided to return what remained of the bodies and burn down the town. Everyone had officially been killed in the blaze. Harry still kept an eye on him for any backsliding into his old ways, but so far he had proved remarkably resistant to them.

Looking closer at the group his eyes picked out his fellow Aurors. The past year had taught him much of the subtler aspects of the job, but his school experiences had prepared him to the point he barely needed much of the training. It had simultaneously brought him praise and a bit of annoyance from the others. The latter had died after his impressive track record in the field hunting down and destroying the last of Tom's followers. It was strange thinking he had found a home at the institution that he had spent so much time fighting with, but there was a strange symmetry to it. And working with Ron did have its benefits.

Speaking of which…Ron was joking with the rest of the Cannons near the buffet tables and all of them were laughing loudly as he cracked another joke. Harry had never really considered making part of his living playing Quiddich, but it had slotted in nicely to his schedule and kept him busy. After a few weeks he found he also greatly enjoyed the sport as he really had to work to win at the professional level even with a superstar Keeper in Ron holding the opponent to just a few points. He had gained a little more notice on top of his already considerable fame by donating the majority of his salary to various places, mostly to St. Mungos and Hogwarts.

Gathered to the other side were the Hogwarts Professors, looking rather odd not wearing their usual robes. With the fall of Tom Headmistress McGonagall had finally let go of Transfiguration duties to run the school full time and appointed another to the post. She had also finally done away with all forms of Divination as a class, something that had shocked and annoyed many a young female student but came as relief to many others. In the year as only a Headmistress she had gained some of Dumbledore's bearing and steadiness, doubtlessly a result of not having the school constantly under siege. Professor Sprout was walking a little better though she still held a cane at her side should her leg weaken. Hagrid saluted Harry with his mug from the back of the group before returning to whatever they were talking about.

Further outside these circles were the other guests, many of which he barely knew or had spoken to, but all thrilled to be here. And that brought him back to the reason they were all here and celebrating. His eyes finally rotated around to gorgeous red head sitting next to him who was now, officially, his wife. He rolled the thought around his mind for several moments as a grin grew steadily across his face while watching her talk to Hermione. After captaining the Gryffindor team to yet another Quiddich Cup she had gotten quite a few professional offers herself. On top of the outstanding NEWT scores that guaranteed her any job she wanted as well as the standing offer to DA members to join the Auror training program she had almost as many options for a career as he had had. He was relatively sure they would both be grateful he had left the Fidelus charm in place on his home in the coming weeks. After a few moments she seemed to feel the look and turned back to him as Hermione turned to speak to someone else. Her grin matched his as she stared up into his eyes.

"Whatch' thinking about?" Harry reached up and traced her cheek as he spoke.

"I was thinking about…how insanely lucky I am." He leaned in and kissed her softly. As he pulled back her lips curved back into a smile, this time he knew was just for him and one that any of the Weasley men would likely kill him for seeing despite being her husband. Her voice was a low caress, just loud enough to reach his ears.

"Not as lucky as you're going to be tonight." He furiously fought the heat rising in his cheeks and to get his breath going again. No matter how many time she said things like that, and no matter the circumstances, it still got to him.

"Why…is that a promise Mrs. Potter?"

"Yes it is Mr. Potter." She glanced past him and gestured with her chin. Harry followed her eyes and found her mother…his mother-in-law…standing near the cake and motioning to them. "Time to cut the cake."

"Excellent. Come on." Helping her to her feet, they headed to the cake table as the others assembled to watch. Again with the assistance of Mrs. Weasley who sent a piece to each person they cut through the gorgeous cake she had produced with the elves' help.

After that came the dancing and a of course throwing the bouquet. Slowly, bit by bit, the party finally began to break up as evening deepened and it came time for the couple to make their exit. While they stepped around a fence where their Firebolts were waiting the crowd waited for the promised flyover before they took off into the evening. They waited with baited breath for several moments but the couple failed to appear. After a few more moments Ron headed for the fence and rounded it. He let out a cry of surprise and returned to the crowd. "They're gone!"

XXXXXXX

Harry took a moment to orientate himself from the apparition as he appeared with Ginny, holding her tightly. A moment later she turned and her eyes found the same sight his had. Out the large picture window stretched a short beach and then…an endless field of blue that sparkled in the sunlight. The bright…midday sunlight. Harry had kept the location of their honeymoon a secret even from her and she had no idea where they had come to. She stepped slowly closer and spoke in wonder.

"Harry…where are we?" She turned to find him closer and wearing a wide grin.

"We are in a small, very exclusive, very private, magically run bed and breakfast with private bungalows on the coast of the Pacific Ocean in Southern California." It took several moments for her to process this information, all the while a wide grin forming on her lips. "So?"

"It's…perfect."

"Almost as perfect as you." She turned and stepped into his embrace, her fingers quickly finding the buttons of his robes. "Little eager are you?"

"We just picked up eight hours…and I intend to use every one of them."

XXXXXXX

(A/N): And that's it. There is no more. For now. Thanks for reading and a special thanks to the avid reviewers. In case you are wondering, I am toying with the idea of sequel. There are enough loose plot threads and unanswered questions to comprise another story. Though if I do that it will be weeks if not months away. Once again, thanks for reading. Later.

(A/N): If you feel it is warranted feel free to review. I welcome any and all opinions.


End file.
